Schattenmagier 1: Sommerferien
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von Annuket: HPYGOxover. Willkommen in den Sommerferien vor Harrys fünftem Jahr in Hogwarts [nicht, dass er wirklich schon auftauchen würde....] Wie kommen drei [oder eher fünf] Schattenmagier mit der 'normalen' magischen Welt in Kontakt? YYYS erwähnt RBJ
1. Prolog: Das Treffen von zwei alten Freun

Annuket ‚jubel': Ja, meine erste Geschichte. Und sie trägt den Namen ‚Schattenmeister 1- Sommerferien'. Es ist ein HarryPotter/Yugioh-Cross-over. Der ganze erste Teil von ‚Schattenmeister' wird über die Sommerferien vor dem Jahr in Hogwarts sein. Ein paar HP-Charaktere werden schon auftauchen (welche verrate ich nicht). Ich bin mit dem ganzen ersten Teil schon fertig und es werden 20 Kapitel + Epilog (die nicht allzu lang sind ‚auf Magicians Geschichte lins' 27 Seiten sind es bei mir nie, davon bin ich weit entfernt). Ich hoffe, ich schaffe so viel für auch für Teil 2 (den ich hoffentlich mal schreiben werde). Ich habe auf jeden Fall schon Ideen für Teil 2 und es wird das fünfte Jahr für Harry sein.  
Yugi ‚Geschichte überflieg': Und warum ist das M? Das könnte doch auch K oder so sein.  
Annuket: Dann schau mal in Kapitel 1 und Kapitel 18/19.  
Yugi ‚zuerst rot werd, dann geschockt schau': So was schreibst du? Wie kannst du das machen?  
Annuket ‚verlegen mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden scharr': Ich wollte es mal probieren und so ganz ohne, ähm… Spannung wollte ich es nicht beenden.  
Kaiba: Das war aber einfach nur fies und keine Spannung.  
Annuket ‚mit T-Shirt-Rand rumfummel': Es tut mir Leid…  
Yami ‚ungeduldig': Sollte es nicht langsam losgehen? Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag mit diesem Schwachsinn hier verbringen.  
Annuket: Im Prolog kommst du eh nicht vor. Du kannst also gehen.  
Yami: Gut, dann amüsiere ich mich mit Kaiba und Yugi.  
Annuket: Lauf aber nicht zu weit, Yugi. Ich brauche dich hier nachher.  
Magician ‚kommt rein': Hi, Annuket. Hier ist ein Brief für dich gekommen.  
Annuket ‚nimmt Brief': Jaaaa, Fanpost ehe es losgeht. Das ist ja lieb. Dann lese ich ihn mal gleich laut vor:

Liebe Frau Annuket,  
leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ihnen weder die Charaktere von Yugioh noch Harry Potter gehören. Daher sollten sie dies in einer Geschichte, in der sie diese Charaktere verwenden möchten, vorher dem Leser kundtun.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Ihr Anwalt

‚Annuket realisiert, was sie vorgelesen hat' Neeeiiiin! Warum ist das Leben so grausam? … ‚schnief' Wenigstens muss ich es jetzt nicht noch mal sagen, weil ich es schon vorgelesen habe. Na gut, ich fange jetzt trotzdem an.

((…)) Meine Anmerkungen :D ((Magician: Oder meine... ‚fies grins'))  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen

Prolog: Das Treffen von zwei alten Freunden 

Die Tür zum Kame-Spieleladen öffnete sich und die kleinen Glöckchen meldeten die Ankunft eines Besuchers.

„Was kann ich für sie tun? Tut mir leid, aber ich wollte heute früher schließen", sagte Muto Sugoroku, der Besitzer des Ladens und blickte auf. Als er bemerkte, wer der Mann war, der soeben seinen Laden betreten hatte, legte er sofort die neuen Duelmonsterkarten beiseite, die er gerade sortierte.

„Oh, du bist es, Albus-kun. Ich dachte, du wolltest erst heute Abend hier sein. Schön, dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen." Lächelnd ging Sugoroku auf seinen alten Freund Albus Dumbledore zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zusehen, alter Freund." Sie lösten die Umarmung und Sugoroku ging zur Tür, verschloss sie und drehte das Schild Open´ um, so dass nun Closed´ von außen zu lesen war.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so früh komme. Ich hatte ich noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, bevor ich zu dir kommen wollte. Aber ich bin mit ihnen schneller fertig geworden, als ich erwartet hatte. Es gibt eine Menge Sachen, die ich dir erzählen muss und die ich dir nicht schriftlich mitteilen konnte. Die Muggelpost ist zu langsam ((1)) und unzuverlässig, mit dem Telefon können wir genauso abgehört werden wie mit dem Kamin -wobei der Kamin auch noch zu verdächtig für Yugi ist- und eine Eule hätte nicht ausgereicht um dir alles zu erzählen. Es hätte mindestens 50 Eulen bedurft, dich wenigstens einigermaßen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, von den Antwortbriefen ganz zu schweigen und das wäre zu auffällig."

„Ja, das ist das Problem, wenn man so weit voreinander entfernt wohnt", seufzte der Ladenbesitzer. „Aber komm erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer, damit wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können. Du siehst erschöpft aus von der weiten Reise."

„Ja, ich musste mit dem ,Global Knights Express' fahren und das ist nie sehr erholsam. Besonders bei der Strecke von London bis nach Domino", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir hatten einen schweren Sturm im Iran und ich fürchte, im Himalaja haben wir eine riesige Lawine ausgelöst, weil es gerade Neuschnee gab. Ich hoffen nur, dass da nicht wieder gerade eine Muggel-Expedition war. Die Yetis waren vermutlich auch nicht sehr erfreut darüber. Hoffentlich kommt es zu keinem Konflikt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber sie sind gerade nicht sehr gut auf uns Zauberer zu sprechen, weil der chinesische Zaubereiminister ihren Abgesandten nicht den Schutz der Lapimabeeren, die ja ihre Hauptnahrung sind, zugesagt hat. Aber die Reise mit dem GKE war auf jeden Fall unauffälliger. Und das ist im Moment leider erforderlich."

„Heißt das, die Gerüchte sind wahr? Ich kriege nicht sehr viel mit, aber ich hörte, dass **er** wieder da ist." Dumbledore wollte gerade antworten, da unterbrach Sugoroku ihn auch schon. „Warte mit dem Antworten bis wir uns oben hingesetzt haben. Erstens ist es oben bequemer und zweitens sind wir durch meine Schutzzauber vor Spionen sicherer als hier unten im Laden."

Damit verließen die beiden älteren Herren den Spieleladen und nachdem Sugoroku Tee gekocht hatte, setzten sie sich gemütlich in zwei Sessel im Wohnzimmer. Albus teilte seinem alten Freund die neuesten Ereignisse in seiner Schule (Hogwarts) mit. Wie der junge Harry Potter, den Dumbledore, wie Sugoroku wusste, sehr schätzte, ein Trimagisches Turnier gewonnen hatte. Auch die erschreckende Tatsache, dass an dessen Ende nicht nur ein Schüler tot war, sondern auch der meist gefürchtetste Zauberer der Geschichte, Lord Voldemort, wieder zurückkehrte, berichtete der alte Zauberer seinem Freund.

„Er versucht nun wieder, seine alten Verbündeten unter sich zu vereinen und natürlich auch, neue dazu zu gewinnen."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht ganz so ernst ist. Also bist du dieses Mal nicht hier, um Yugi und mich während der Ferien zu besuchen, wie ich schon vermutet hatte, sondern um zu versuchen, deine Reise als Urlaub zu tarnen. Euer Zaubereiministerium ist immer so misstrauisch seit dieser Mann –wie war noch sein Name, Fudge-san oder so?- im Amt ist. Kein Wunder, dass du die letzten Jahre keine Zeit hattest, herzukommen. Du musstest den GKE nehmen, um Voldemort und seinen Spießgesellen nicht noch offensichtlicher deine Reisepläne mitzuteilen. Es ist leichter, die Spuren zu verwischen, wenn man nicht selbst Magie anwenden muss. Denn schließlich hinterlassen selbst Reisen mit Flohpulver und Portkeys Spuren und werden von den Zauberereiministerien registriert. Vom Apparieren will ich gar nicht erst reden."

„Sehr richtig. Und es gibt drei Gründe warum ich nach Japan gekommen bin. Einer davon ist, dass ich euch so lange nicht gesehen habe und dich warnen wollte. Der zweite ist, dass ich eine kleine private Konferenz mit den Mitgliedern des asiatischen Teils des Phönixordens abhalten wollte, ohne dass Voldemort etwas davon mitkriegt. Ich würde mich dabei auch sehr über deine Hilfe freuen. Es wäre schön, wenn du teilnehmen und bei den Vorbereitungen helfen könntest."

„Ich denke, das ist kein Problem. Wenn Voldemort wieder da ist, kann ich nicht tatenlos zusehen. Da ich mal der japanische Zaubereiminister war, habe ich noch ein paar Kontakte, auch wenn ich mich aus der Zaubererwelt zurückgezogen habe, seit Voldemort von den Potters besiegt wurde. Wie kann ich Yugi vor diesem Monster beschützen, wenn ich nur rum sitze und Däumchen drehe. Ich kann dir allerdings nichts versprechen, außer dass ich mein Möglichstes tun werde. Yugi darf nicht das gleiche passieren wie meiner kleinen Yumi und ihrem Mann((2)), für deren Tod Voldemort und seine Helfer ja auch verantwortlich sind", sagte Sugoroku aufgebracht, dann seufzte er. „Ich fürchte, ich muss Yugi nun auch endlich erzählen, dass er aus einer Familie von Zauberern stammt, deren Ahnengeschichte mehrere Jahrhunderte zurückreicht. Er wollte schon oft etwas über die Familiengeschichte erfahren, aber wie erklärt man, dass die Mehrzahl seiner Vorfahren Auroren, Schutzzauberer oder Schamanen waren, ohne dass das Kind weiß, dass es echte Zauberer gibt. Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dich sowieso fragen wollte, ob es möglich wäre, dass er zu dir nach Hogwarts geht? Er lernt sehr schnell in letzter Zeit und ich denke, er könnte das Versäumte schnell nachholen."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Wie ich vorhin sagte: Wie gesagt, war einer der Gründe für meinen Besuch hier, dass ich mir um euch Sorgen mache. Yugi ist mir in Hogwarts jederzeit willkommen. Ich freue mich immer, ihn um mich zu haben. Wenn du allerdings willst, dass er seine ZAGs macht, so muss er eine ganze Menge nachholen. Schließlich ist es der Stoff, den man normalerweise in 5 Jahren lernt. Oder willst du, dass er in die erste Klasse kommt? Das ist auch kein Problem. Aber das sollten wir vielleicht eher mit ihm besprechen, oder?"

Sugoroku nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, das müssen wir ihn schon selbst fragen. Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal lernen und dann eine Einstufungsprüfung machen. Ich denke, die Fünfte ist vermutlich zu schwierig, aber eventuell schafft er die Dritte. Ich will ihn auf jeden Fall nicht drängen. Sollte er die Fünfte schaffen, wäre es sehr erfreulich, aber ich denke, die ZAG-Prüfung wäre nicht unbedingt dieses Jahr erforderlich. Wenn sich das mit Voldemort legt, kann er das auch hier in Japan nachholen. Ich selbst habe meinen ZAG auch in Iwazakura gemacht und das war eine gute Ausbildung dort. Aber Hogwarts ist im Moment sicherer, wenn auch nicht viel, denn Iwazakura rangiert schließlich auf Platz 2 der sichersten Schulen und auf Platz 3 der sichersten Orte überhaupt. Allerdings habe ich diesbezüglich noch ein kleines Anliegen." Er schaute seinen Freund nervös an. „Yugi hat zwei Freunde. Und mit Freunde meine ich Geliebte. Ich denke nicht, dass er ohne sie gehen würde. Könnten sie auch nach Hogwarts, falls Yugi sich dafür entscheidet?" fuhr er zögerlich fort und fügte schnell hinzu: „Sie haben ebenfalls beide Potential, sind aber nicht in unserer Magie geschult, genau wie Yugi."

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass Yugi ein gutes Gespür bei seiner Partnerwahl und seinen Vorlieben hat. Wenn die beiden nicht nette junge Männer wären, würdest du bestimmt eine Beziehung nicht zulassen, oder?" Sugoroku nickte. Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an. „Solange die beiden Zauberkräfte haben, ist es für mich kein Problem, auch sie nach Hogwarts einzuladen. Ob es ein oder mehrere Anfänger bzw. Austauschschüler sind, macht keinen Unterschied." Sugoroku atmete erleichtert auf. „Für sie könnten wir den gleichen Test wie für Yugi machen. Hast du selbst gesehen, wie sie ihre Kräfte gebraucht haben? Oder hast du sie nur gespürt?"

Erneut war Sugoroku sehr nervös. Er wusste, er durfte das Geheimnis seines Enkelsohnes seinem Jugendfreund nicht länger vorenthalten. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Yugi und seine Freunde nichts dagegen haben würden.

„Ja, ich habe sie gespürt, auch wenn sie ihre Kräfte geschickt verbergen. Und ich habe gesehen, wie sie diese einsetzten. Aber... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll und ich hoffe, ich habe überhaupt das Recht dazu. Was ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, darfst du keinem weitererzählen. Ich will vermeiden, dass Yugi und seine Geliebten in Schwierigkeiten kommen."

Sugoroku schluckte und vermied Blickkontakt mit Dumbledore, indem er aufmerksam den Teppich musterte. Der Schulleiter hatte seinen Freund noch nie so nervös gesehen... außer vielleicht damals, als er sich bei seiner Frau entschuldigen musste, weil er gegen ihren Willen heimlich bei einem Drachenzureiten gewesen war und sogar teilgenommen hatte. Sie saßen dann stundenlang in einer Bar, weil er sich nicht nach Hause traute. Und zu Recht, denn Kyoko((3)) konnte sehr sehr wütend werden und auch wenn das selten geschah, so sollte man versuchen, dann nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Oder besser noch: nicht das Objekt ihres Zorns sein. Denn sie schickte ihnen einen Heuler in die Bar, der die beiden Männer dazu veranlasste, sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen. Bis sie die Bar 3 Minuten später verließen, waren bereits vier weitere angekommen. Unter teils mitleidigen, teils belustigten Blicken rannten sie so schnell wie möglich zu Sugorokus damaligem Haus. Wie Kyoko so schnell rausbekommen hatte, was Sugoroku getan hatte, wusste Dumbledore bis heute nicht und noch weniger, woher sein Freund wusste, dass seine Frau es wusste. Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Kyoko zwar wieder beruhigt, aber der Abend und die Nacht waren für Sugoroku scheinbar kein Erlebnis gewesen, dass er zu wiederholen gedachte. Das war nämlich das erste und einzige Mal, dass Sugoroku etwas ohne ihr Wissen und Einverständnis getan hatte.

Mitfühlend sah der Professor den Ladenbesitzer an. Dann sagte er sanft: „Du weißt, ich würde nichts tun, was Yugi schadet. Er ist der Enkel, den ich nie hatte. Erzähl es mir einfach. Es muss schwer auf dir lasten, wenn du so reagierst. Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm? Sie haben doch bestimmt keine verbotenen Flüche benutzt, oder?"

„Ich vertraue dir, also bitte erzähle nicht weiter, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde", bat Sugoroku erneut, dann sah er zögerlich seinem Freund in die Augen. „Die Jungs benutzen keine verbotenen Flüche oder dergleichen, aber ich kann auch nicht behaupten, ihre Zauber wären legal. Es ist alte Magie, sehr alte. Um genau zu sein, ägyptische Schattenmagie." Dann fügte er schnell hinzu: „Diese Schattenmagie ist nicht zu vergleichen mit den dunklen Künsten, die wir heute kennen und die Zauberer wie Voldemort verwenden."

Der Professor blickte erstaunt den Ladenbesitzer an und schien sich gerade über etwas klar zu werden „Ich spürte vor kurzer Zeit mächtige dunkle Schwingungen aus dieser Stadt. Heißt das, das waren Yugi und seine Freunde? Das war der dritte Grund, warum ich hierher kam. Ich dachte, Voldemort und seine Verbündeten hätten ihre Hände im Spiel und hoffte, noch Anzeichen zu finden, was genau sie getan haben und was sie noch planen. Doch ich fand nur den Ort des Geschehens, auch wenn er wieder fast normal aussieht. Ich habe Bilder gesehen, die direkt nach der Zerstörung aufgenommen wurden. Heißt das, sie waren es, die den Park so zugerichtet habe? Warum ist er jetzt eigentlich wieder so wie vorher? Ich hörte von einem Informanten, dass euer Ministerium nicht in der Lage war, das mit Zaubern wiederherzustellen, sondern dass alle Versuche einfach verpufften."

Sugoroku sah ihn an und seufzte „Ja, ich fürchte die Zerstörung haben Yugi und seine Geliebten verursacht. Der Park sieht in der Tat schon wieder sehr viel besser aus, eigentlich sogar besser als vorher. Die Jungs können scheinbar ihre Magie auch dazu verwenden, die Pflanzen wieder schnell wachsen zu lassen und den durch die Schatten verseuchten Boden wieder fruchtbar zu machen, obwohl das normalerweise mindestens 10 Jahre gedauert hätte. Aber die drei sind nicht die einzigen. Es gibt noch einen Jungen -oder ich sollte vielleicht besser zwei sagen- der diese Schattenmagie nutzen und kontrollieren kann. Und diese beiden kämpften gegen Yugi und seine Freunde. Das waren die Schwingungen, die du gespürt hast und die den Park zerstörten."

„Erzähl mir mehr. Woher kommen diese dunklen Mächte so plötzlich? Woher stammt das Wissen über die alte Magie? Liegt es daran, dass du Ägyptologe warst? Und wie stark ist diese Schattenmagie, wie du sie nennst? Wie funktioniert sie?"

Der alte Muto schaute seinen Freund ernst an. „Die Schattenmagie ist sehr stark. Ich kann dir nicht alles genau erklären, weil ich selbst ja nur beobachten kann. Für die Details musst du schon Yugi selbst fragen. Woher sie kommt kann ich leicht beantworten. Ja, es stimmt, es ist meine Schuld, weil ich mal Ägyptologe war, bevor ich in die Politik ging. Du erinnerst dich doch an das Grab des Namenlosen Pharao, das ich vor 61 Jahren im Auftrag des Ägyptologischen Instituts der Magischen Welt entdeckt habe, oder? Dort fand ich doch dieses goldene Puzzle. Bestimmt erinnerst du dich, wie frustriert ich war, da ich es nie lösen konnte."

Dumbledore nickte grinsend: „Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass du mit einem Spiel überhaupt nicht zurecht kamst. Du warst so mit dem Puzzle beschäftigt, dass Kyoko-san es dir eines Abends wutschnaubend wegnahm und dich fragte, ob du lieber mit dem Puzzle verheiratet wärst als mit ihr."

Sugoroku lachte ein wenig über die Erinnerung an seine tote Frau, dann fuhr er fort: „Ja, ich war eine Zeit lang besessen von dem Gedanken es zu lösen. Da ich, wie du weißt, aber auch nach über 20 Jahren keinen Erfolg hatte, vergaß ich es irgendwann und es landete in einer meiner vielen Kisten unter Bergen von Notizen. Vor einem Jahr ungefähr fand Yugi es in meinem Arbeitszimmer, als er, hilfsbereit und neugierig wie er ist, für mich ein paar Zettel sortierte. Da es ihm gefiel, schenkte ich es ihm als Dank für seine Hilfe. Natürlich rechnete ich nicht damit, dass er es würde lösen können. Ich dachte, es wäre unlösbar. Einen Monat später aber hatte er es geschafft. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf ihn war. Er hatte etwas in einem Monat geschafft, das mir und meinen Kollegen und Freunden in jahrelanger Arbeit nicht gelungen war."

Sugoroku sah Dumbledore stolz an. Dieser sagte: „Da hat dein Enkel also bewiesen, dass er ein besserer Spieler ist als du. Das hast du doch immer gehofft."

Sugoroku nickte lächelnd und wurde dann wieder ernst: „Auf jeden Fall änderte sich damit alles. Yugi wirkte plötzlich viel fröhlicher. Sonst schaute er manchmal richtig einsam aus dem Fenster. Aber das passierte ab dann nicht mehr. Es war, als würde seine bloße Anwesenheit einen Raum erhellen. Das freute mich natürlich, aber meine Freude legte sich, als er anfing, öfter mal in eine Art Trance mit offenen Augen zu verfallen und dabei emotionslos zu werden. Oft lächelte er dabei aber auch plötzlich oder zeigte andere kleine Gefühlsausbrüche und ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem aß und schlief er mehr. Ich konnte mich auch nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass er Magie geradezu ausströmte. Also machte ich mir um so mehr Sorgen und wollte mit ihm zum Arzt, aber er weigerte sich. Schließlich gestand er mir die ganze Geschichte: In dem Moment, als er das Puzzle löste, wurde ein Geist befreit. Er wusste zwar damals noch nicht, wer er war, aber das erfuhren wir später. Der Geist konnte von Yugi Besitz ergreifen und das alarmierte mich. Geister, die Leute besetzen, sind für gewöhnlich nicht gut. Yugi und der Geist, der sich Yami nannte, erklärten mir aber, dass das unnötig sei. Ich beschloss, sie genau zu beobachten, um Yami im Notfall entfernen zu können. Du weißt, ich war immer gut im Exorzismus. Auch wenn es selten vorkommt, dass ein Geist jemanden kontrolliert, so habe ich damit ja doch Erfahrung. Meine Sorge war aber zumindest in Beziehung auf Yami unbegründet. Als er erwachte, war er noch schwach, aber er wurde stärker. Nach ca. 2 Monaten konnte Yami eine feste Form annehmen. Ich bin vor Schreck umgekippt, als Yugi eines Morgens zum Frühstück kam und plötzlich Yami neben ihm stand. Allerdings musste Yami sich zuerst öfter in das Puzzle zurückziehen, um neue Energie zu bekommen. Die Zahl und Dauer seiner Puzzleaufenthalte nahm mit der Zeit ab. Bald bemerkte ich, dass die Beziehung zwischen Yugi und Yami mehr war als bloße Freundschaft. Doch ich beschloss, dem Geist zu vertrauen, da er Yugi sehr gern zu haben schien. Yami lernte schnell, sich in der modernen Welt zurecht zu finden. Bald spürte er auch andere Millenniums-Gegenstände, wie er sie nannte und die diese Schattenmagie beinhalten. Er hatte einen Teil seines Gedächtnisses wiedererlangt und erinnerte sich, dass er einst ein Pharao gewesen war, der Schattenspiele kontrollierte, wusste, wie sie funktionierten und dass die damalige Schattenmagie von ihm in den Millenniums-Gegenständen versiegelt wurde."

Hier unterbrach Dumbledore die Erzählung seines Freundes. „Was sind das für Gegenstände? Sind alle Puzzle mit Geistern? Wie viele gibt es? Und hast du die restlichen auch in dem Grab gefunden?"

„Nein es sind nicht alle Puzzle. Es gibt 7 insgesamt: das Puzzle, den Schlüssel, den Stab, die Kette, die Waage, das Auge und den Ring. Wo die restlichen gefunden wurden, weiß ich nicht mit Sicherheit, aber es soll eine Grabwächterfamilie geben, die sie unter Verwahrung hatte, um zu vermeiden, dass jemand versuchen konnte, das Siegel zu brechen. Warum sie nun doch auftauchten, weiß ich nicht. Und um deine zweite Frage zu beantworten: Nur ein weiteres Artefakt –außer dem Puzzle- hatte einen Geist. Das war der Ring. Ein Junge namens Bakura Ryou, der zu Yugi Freundeskreis gehört, erhielt ihn von seinem Vater, der ein Ägyptologenfreund und früher einer meiner Assistenten war. Augenblicklich ergriff der Geist von dem Jungen Besitz. Der Geist des Ringes, der sich selbst Diebeskönig Baku-Ra nannte, war böse und versuchte, auch das Puzzle zu bekommen, um so die volle Macht der Schattenmagie freizusetzen. Yami und Yugi bekämpften ihn. Und auch Kaiba Seto, der der zweite Geliebte von Yugi ist, half ihnen dabei. Er scheint die Wiedergeburt des obersten Priesters, der Imi-ra—Chemw-netjer((4)) des Pharaos zu sein. Sie hatten wohl schon damals eine Liebesbeziehung. Zusammen besiegten sie schließlich nach langem Kampf Baku-Ra, der, wie Yugi mir erklärte, nur von der Bosheit, die in den Gegenständen angestaut worden war, besessen war."

„Und wo sind all die Gegenstände jetzt?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Ich glaube Ryou und Baku-Ra haben immer noch den Ring. Ryou ist wieder normal –bis auf die Tatsache natürlich, dass ich glaube, er besitzt ebenfalls Zauberkräfte- und Baku-Ra hat seinen eigenen Körper, so wie Yami, und ist netter geworden. Ich würde ihn aber nicht allein im Haus lassen, da man danach kontrollieren muss, ob noch alles da ist... besonders Wertgegenstände. Wie gesagt, er war in seinem früheren Leben ein Dieb und er beweist gerne, dass er das auch heute noch sehr gut kann. Wobei sein Ryou die Sachen sofort zurückbringt, wenn er bemerkt, dass Baku-Ra wieder etwas ‚ausgeliehen' hat. Aber er greift keine Menschen mehr an ... zumindest nicht ernsthaft."

„Wenn Ryou-san und Baku-Ra-san auch Zauberkräfte haben, willst du dann, dass sie auch nach Hogwarts kommen?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Wir können sie fragen, aber soweit ich weiß sind die beiden genau wie Yami und Yugi in einer festen Beziehung mit einem Dritten. Und dieser ist ein Muggel. Deshalb halte ich es für besser wenn sie nach Iwazakura gehen. So können sie sich öfter treffen. Die Schule ist zwar getarnt, aber doch hier in Domino. Ich denke auch, dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn Yami und Baku-Ra, die die Schattenkräfte und die Vergangenheit sehr gut kennen, ihr Wissen an die anderen Kinder weitergeben. Sie könnten so den Verteidigungsunterricht ergänzen. Wenn Yami in Hogwarts ist und Baku-Ra hier in Iwazakura, können mehr Schüler von ihrem Wissen profitieren."

Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich. „Da hast du Recht. Ich möchte allerdings, dass die Kinder die ganze Zeit in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lernen, wie sie sich gegen die aktuellen Gefahren verteidigen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich einen kompetenten Lehrer auftreiben kann. Das Ministerium scheint da seine eigene Vorstellung von Kandidaten zu haben. Ungern würde ich in diesem Fach den Lehrplan zu Schattenmagie des alten Ägypten´ ändern. Aber in Magiegeschichte passt es auch. Vielleicht sogar noch besser. Professor Binns hätte bestimmt nichts gegen jemanden, der ein paar Stunden in seinem Fach für ihn unterrichtet. Er hat mir selbst einmal anvertraut, dass er zu Lebzeiten immer nach Ägypten wollte und die dortige Magiegeschichte zu erforschen hoffte. Und als Geist ist eine solche Strecke nicht gut zu überwinden. Er will ja keine verlorene Seele werden, die nicht mehr nach Hause findet."

Sugoroku lachte. „Da werden sich deine Schüler bestimmt freuen. Zumindest wenn alles so klappt. In Professor Binns Unterricht sind immer fast alle eingeschlafen. Was uns allerdings Zeit zur Vorbereitung ein paar schöner Streiche gegeben hat. Schade, dass ich nur das 6. Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen konnte."

Nun lachte auch Dumbledore. „Ich glaube, Professor Gremabel hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn du länger geblieben wärst. Sie war doch das letzte halbe Jahr plötzlich auf Sonderurlaub. Ich glaube, die heiße Quelle, in die wir ihr Büro verwandelt hatten, war zuviel nach dem---"

Hier wurden die beiden vom Geräusch des Öffnens und Schließens der Haustür unterbrochen. Aus dem Flur war ein fröhliches „Jii-chan1 ich bin zu Hause" zu hören.

Die beiden Männer blickten sich an und der ältere Muto sagte: „Wir sollten unser Gespräch später fortsetzen. Wir müssen Yugi von unseren Plänen erzählen. Ich bin gespannt, wie er es aufnimmt."

Lauter rief er dann seinem Enkel zu: „Willkommen zurück, Yugi. Wir sind im Wohnzimmer."

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Bei mir ist die normale Post langsamer, da die Eulen bei langen Strecken Magie benutzen, Ok? Nur weil die Frage aufkam (‚Magician anschau und murmel': ‚Niemand versteht mich!' T.T.)

((2)) Das sind Yugis Eltern; Yumi ist (bei mir) Sugorokus Tochter. Der Name der Mutter wird zwar im Anime und Manga meiner Meinung nach nie genannt, aber ich wollte sie nicht einfach ‚Yugis Mutter' nennen (und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sugoroku seine Tochter so nennen würde). Aber soweit ich weiß, kommt sie sogar in der japanischen Version von Yugioh vor (die Amerikaner schnitten sie wie so vieles aus irgendeinem Grund raus… und dass wir die amerikanische Fassung haben, weiß inzwischen bestimmt auch schon jeder). Allerdings kam sie auch nur in einer kurzen Szene vor. Sie hat kurze Haare (nicht so stachelig wie die Männer der Familie, sondern glatt) und die Haarfarbe ist burgunder (na ja, irgend so eine Mischung zwischen rot und braun halt). Ihre Augen scheinen irgendwie grau zu sein, ist schwer zu erkennen auf dem Bild, das ich habe.

((3)) Sugorokus Frau, meines Erachtens nie erwähnt in der Serie bzw. Manga aber ich gehe mal davon aus, Sugoroku muss eine Frau gehabt haben, denn im Normalfall ist eine solche für die ‚Nachwuchsproduktion' erforderlich… ((Der Kommentar von Magician zu dieser Annmerkung war: „Hach, was sind wir romantisch… Bemerkst du meinen ironischen Tonfall:D" Annuket: … Ich fühle mich unverstanden T.T))

((4)) Sorry, aber ich kann das von der Aussprache her nicht besser wiedergeben, da das schon bei der ägyptologischen Umschrift anders und für Nichtägyptologen unverständlich aussieht. Deshalb versuche ich meine falsche Aussprache wieder zu geben (ich bin so schlecht in den altägyptischen Sprachen). Der Titel heißt übrigens ‚Vorsteher der Priester'.

((5)) Ich finde, Jii-chan klingt netter als Opa, Großvater oder sonst was. Deshalb habe ich es in diesem Fall japanisch geschrieben.

Annuket: Ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen. Ich weiß, dass ‚Das Zepter des Ra' von ‚Romantic Dragonangel' um Längen besser ist. Ich liebe diese Geschichte. Ich bin froh, dass ich deutsch kann, so dass ich diese Geschichte lesen kann (ebenso wie ‚Mein ist die Macht Mein ist der Tod und ‚The Gravity of Life', ich liebe sie einfach). Vielleicht werde ich auch mal so gut wie diese Autoren. ‚Schattenmagier 1' wird auf jeden Fall nicht sehr aktionreich, da es ja praktisch nur ‚Kulturaustausch' ist. Aber ich hoffe, dass der eine oder andere es trotzdem wenigstens liest. Ich werde versuchen Teil 2 spannender zu machen, wenn meine Muse mich küsst und ich es schreibe.  
Magician ‚schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf': Was habe ich dir gesagt über das „sich-selbst-runterputzen"?  
Annuket: Ähhhhhhhmm… Dass ich es nicht machen soll? Aber ich dachte, dass dann nicht so viele Flames kommen, weil die Leute sehen, dass ich es selbst weiß.  
Magician ‚seufzt': Ok, kann ich verstehen, bin bei meiner Geschichte ja auch unsicher (die ist sooooo lang! Liest das dann überhaupt jemand?). Aber ich hoffe darauf, dass alle hier nette Leute sind, die einem nicht aus Spaß ständig einen reinwürgen.  
Annuket: Jetzt verstehst du mich endlich… ‚Freudentränen'  
Magician ‚Schweißtropfen': Ok, bevor sie mich wieder anspringt… Ich verschwinde lieber. Hoffe, ihr lest auch meine Geschichte ‚Verborgen'. ‚verlässt fluchtartig den Raum'  
Annuket ‚wischt sich die Tränenweg': Danke, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, das zu lesen.

Weiter geht es jetzt gleich mit dem ersten Kapitel.  
Annuket


	2. Kapitel 1: Die Entscheidung der Teenager

Annuket: Und auch gleich Kapitel 1 hinterher. Im Prolog kamen hauptsächlich ja nur Sugoroku und Dumbledore vor (ich mag diese beiden). Ich hoffe übrigens Magician und ich haben alle Ungereimtheiten (besonders wer wen wie nennt usw. rausbekommen, so dass alles schön einheitlich ist. Falls wir da doch mal etwas übersehen haben (besonders in späteren Kapitel bitte ich jetzt schon mal um Entschuldigung).

! Achtung! Ich möchte hier sofort klarstellen, dass es hier ziemlich explizit wird an der einen Stelle. Ich denke es ist immer noch für 16-jährige geeignet (und seid ehrlich, die heutige Jugend ist eh frühreif). Auf jeden Fall fände ich es gut, wenn niemand der Meinung wäre, es müsste gelöscht werden. Dann müsste ich das Kapitel noch mal überarbeiten und das würde ich mir gern ersparen.

Annuket ‚verzweifelt': Also jetzt will ich es wissen! Wem gehört Yugioh und Harry Potter? Wer sind diese Menschen, die es für sich beanspruchen?  
Dumbledore: Also, soweit ich weiß, gehöre ich, zusammen mit allen Charakteren von Harry Potter einer Britin namens Joanne K. Rowling.  
Sugoroku: Und wir von Yugioh gehören dem Japaner Kazumi Takahashi.  
Annuket: Und mir gehört überhaupt nichts T.T?  
Sugoroku ‚tätschelt Annukets Kopf': Doch, die Idee für dieses Crossover.  
Dumbledore: Und Charaktere, die du selbst erfindest.  
Annuket: Jaaaaaaa, dann werde ich sofort jemand von mir einbringen.

((…)) Zwischenkommentar bzw. Anmerkung von mir XD  
/.../ Yami/Yugi bzw. /.../Yugi/Yami  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen

Kapitel 1: Die Entscheidung der Teenager

Yugi ging auf sein Zuhause über dem Spieleladen zu. Da sein Großvater ihm erzählt hatte, dass heute sein alter Freund Albus Dumbledore kommen wollte, war er ausgesprochen gut gelaunt. Der liebe alte Mann war für ihn wie ein zweiter Großvater, denn seinen wirklichen zweiten Großvater hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Er war der Schulleiter irgendeiner Schule in Großbritannien. ‚Ich frage mich, was das eigentlich für eine Schule ist. Seinen Erzählungen zufolge sollte es eine Art Internat sein oder so', dachte Yugi. Bis vor vier Jahren hatte Dumbledore seine gesamten Sommerferien, also 6 Wochen, bei ihnen in Domino verbracht. Die letzten Jahre war er nur 3 oder 4 Tage geblieben, da er, wie er sagte, viel zu tun gehabt hatte. Was, wusste Yugi zwar nicht, aber es hatte ihn gefreut, dass er überhaupt da gewesen war. Da er dieses Jahr so früh kam, hoffte der Sechzehnjährige, sie würden sich wieder länger sehen. Yugi wollte ihm so viel erzählen, vor allem über die zwei Männer, in die er sich verliebt hatte... ‚Na ja, ein paar Details sollte ich vielleicht besser auslassen, sonst hält Albus-jii-chan mich für verrückt', dachte Yugi. Er hoffte, der Freund seines Großvaters würde ihn verstehen. Yami und Seto wollte er aber erst vorstellen, nachdem er es ihm gesagt hatte, um ihn nicht zu überrumpeln. ‚Außerdem haben die Beiden so mal Zeit für sich und ihren Blicken vorhin nach zu urteilen, werden sie diese auch in vollen Zügen genießen.' Yugi errötete. ‚Wobei ich schon gerne dabei wäre. Aber vielleicht schafft es Seto heute endlich mal, Seme zu sein. Bis jetzt musste er jedes sich Mal, wenn ich dabei war, Yami unterordnen. Aber Yami kennt sich ja auch besser aus und als ehemaliger Pharao ist er nicht so leicht zu dominieren. Ich bin gespannt, was mir die Beiden nachher erzählen werden.'

Inzwischen war Yugi bei der Haustür angekommen und betrat die Wohnung. Beim Öffnen konnte er Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer hören. ‚Ist Albus-jii-chan etwa schon da oder hört Jii-chan nur Radio?' fragte sich der Jugendliche. Das Gespräch verstummte sofort, als Yugi die Haustür schloss.

„Jii-chan, ich bin zu Hause", rief Yugi fröhlich. Während er seine Schuhe auszog, hörte er im Wohnzimmer seinen Großvater sprechen. Dann rief er seinem Enkel zu: „Willkommen zurück, Yugi. Wir sind im Wohnzimmer."

Als Yugi seine Hausschuhe an hatte, ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihm sein Großvater und Dumbledore lächelnd entgegen kamen.

„Albus-jii-chan, du bist schon da. Ohh, ich freu mich so, dich wieder zu sehen", rief er aufgeregt und schon befand sich Albus in einer Umarmung des energiegeladenen Teenagers. Sanft und liebevoll drückte er den jungen Mann an sich.

„Hallo Yugi. Ich habe dich vermisst und freue mich auch, dich endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Du hast dich nicht verändert. Man könnte meinen, ich war erst gestern hier und habe mit dir Memory gespielt."

Yugi schmollte. „Albus-jii-chan! Ich war 10, als wir das das letzte Mal gespielt haben! Musst du mich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich noch wie ein Kind aussehe? Das machen schon die meisten anderen Leute, die mich nicht kennen.

„Du bist heute aber sehr empfindlich, was dieses Thema betrifft!" sagte Sugoroku. „Gibt es einen Grund?"

Yugi seufzte und schaute seinen Großvater schmollend an. „Heute Vormittag wollte mich eine 9-jährige zu ihrem ersten Schulball einladen", gab er schließlich zu. „Manchmal hasse ich, dass meine Schule neben einer Grundschule ist. Was glauben diese Gören denn, was der Zaun zwischen den Gebäuden bedeutet und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht auf ihrem Schulgelände bin?"

Sugoroku lachte und um Dumbledores Augen spielte ein leichtes Lächeln, als er sich diese Szene vorstellte. „Yugi, so habe ich es doch nicht gemeint. Körperliche Größe ist doch auch nicht alles. Außerdem ist es gut, sich seine Kindlichkeit in gewissem Maße zu bewahren. Das kann nie schaden... genau wie kleine Naschereien. Willst du auch einen Zitronenbonbon?"

„Gerne." Yugis Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken an Süßigkeiten „Aber nicht zu viel. Ich will schließlich nicht dick werden", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen. Wobei ich nicht glaube, jemand wird dich weniger lieben, nur weil du etwas zunimmst. Sugoroku erzählte, dass du gleich zwei Geliebte hast. Ich hoffe, ich lerne die beiden jungen Männer bald einmal kennen."

Yugi errötete leicht. „Das wollte ich dir doch selbst erzählen. Jii-chan, du bist eine Plaudertasche." Yugi sah seinen Großvater leicht böse an, bevor er sich mit strahlenden Augen zurück an Dumbledore wandte. „Albus-jii-chan, ich habe wirklich zwei ganz tolle Geliebte. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir mehr über sie erzählen. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du sie kennen lernen willst."

„Dass sie großartig sein müssen, sehe ich. Denn sonst würdest du nicht so strahlen, wenn sie nur erwähnt werden. Ich brenne darauf, mehr von ihnen zu erfahren, aber zuerst gibt es Zitronenbonbons", sagte der Ältere lächelnd.

Dumbledore holte aus seiner Tasche eine Packung und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Nachdem sich jeder bedient hatte, ging Sugoroku in die Küche, um seinem Enkel einen Kakao zu machen. Währenddessen erzählte Yugi Dumbledore voller Begeisterung von Yami und Kaiba. Wie sie so waren, wie sie aussahen usw., wobei er selbstverständlich einige Details zu den Beiden und ihrer Beziehung ausließ.

„Also, Albus-jii-chan, was hast du so gemacht, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst? Haben dich die Schüler sehr geärgert? Unsere Lehrer meinen immer, wir rauben ihnen den letzten Nerv."

„Nein, so schlimm sind meine Schüler nicht... oder sagen wir besser nicht zu mir. Für den restlichen Lehrkörper an meiner Schule kann ich natürlich nicht garantieren. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du dich ja selbst davon überzeugen. Sugoroku-kun sagte mir gerade, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du für ein Jahr zu mir an die Schule kommen würdest. Natürlich mit Yami-san und Seto-san, wenn sie einverstanden sind. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns dazu zusammensetzen, um alles in Ruhe zu besprechen."

„Wirklich?" Yugi schien begeistert, dann aber meinte er etwas unsicher: „Aber du solltest wissen, dass wir nicht unbedingt das sind, was man als normal betrachtet."

„Ja, dein Großvater hat mich über alles ins Bild gesetzt. Zumindest so weit es ihm möglich war. Also weiß ich, wo Yami-san herkommt und auch von euren Kräften."

Yugi sah Sugoroku fragend an. Dieser nickte zum Zeichen, dass er nichts ausgelassen hatte.

„Und du glaubst das einfach so? Du hältst ihn oder mich nicht für verrückt?" wollte Yugi unsicher wissen.

Nun mischte sich Sugoroku ein. „Yugi, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir nie erzählt habe. Jetzt ist es aber an der Zeit, dass du es erfährst. Dann wirst du alles verstehen..." Yugis Gesicht verriet, dass Sugoroku seine volle Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

Also begann Sugoroku mit seiner Erzählung: „Yugi, du bist ein Zauberer. Genau wie es deine Eltern, Großeltern – mich eingeschlossen –, deine Urgroßeltern usw. waren. Die Magie, die Yami, Kaiba und du verwenden, ist anders als die Magie, die ich meine. Aber auch in dieser Magie, die für die heutigen Zauberer normal ist, habt ihr alle großes Potential. Deshalb möchte ich gerne, dass ihr auf eine Schule geht, wo ihr lernen könnt, damit umzugehen. Auch Ryou und Baku-Ra haben dieses Potential. Hier in Domino gibt es eine sehr gute Schule, die ich selbst früher besucht habe. Ihr könntet also diese hier besuchen oder mit Albus-kun nach Großbritannien gehen."

Sugoroku setzte Yugi auch über die restlichen Sachen ins Bild. Die Augen des jungen Mannes wurden immer größer, auch wenn man das bei ihm immer für unmöglich hält. Dumbledore gab nur ab und zu noch einige Kommentare und Ergänzungen dazu.

„Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich gerne mit Seto und Yami zu dir kommen, Albus-jii-chan. Aber natürlich habe ich da nicht allein das letzte Wort. Ich werde mit den beiden sprechen. Wartet kurz." Damit schien Yugi in eine Art Trance zu fallen. Seine Augen wurden glasig und er saß teilnahmslos auf dem Sofa. Plötzlich wurde er rot, blieb aber weiter in dem tranceähnlichen Zustand für weitere fünf Minuten.

Dumbledore sah Sugoroku fragend an. Dieser erklärte seinem Freund: „Auch wenn Yami jetzt einen eigenen Körper hat, können sie in ihrem Geist miteinander kommunizieren."

„Sie haben telepatische Fähigkeiten?"

„Ja und nein. Soweit ich weiß, können Yami und Yugi jederzeit auf diese Weise miteinander in Kontakt treten. Ich glaube, diese Fähigkeit ist nicht raumbegrenzt. Allerdings war das weiteste, das sie einmal voneinander entfernt waren, ca. 3 km. Mit Kaiba scheint sie ein ähnliches Band zu verbinden, wenn auch dieses erst später entstand. Ich vermute, die letztere Verbindung ist möglich, da Kaiba die Wiedergeburt des Priesters ist. Daher glaube ich, das Band mit ihm ist schwächer, da es erst nachträglich entstand. Yamis und Yugis Band hingegen ist sehr stark, da sie sich mal einen Körper teilten, während Kaiba, wie gesagt, ‚nur' ihr Geliebter geworden ist."

„Verstehe."

Nach den fünf Minuten blinzelte Yugi kurz und sagte, während er die Röte einer reifen Tomate erreichte, leise: „Sie waren gerade beschäftigt, sind aber bald fertig." Dann fügte er lauter hinzu: „Yami sagt, sie sind in der Kaiba Villa und dass wir auch kommen können. Ich habe ihn über die Sache informiert, damit er schon mal mit Seto reden kann. Da die Sache auch Ryou-kun und Baku-Ra-kun betrifft, werde ich sie schnell anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass sie zu Seto kommen sollen. Dann können wir alles zusammen besprechen."

Damit verschwand Yugi, immer noch knallrot, zum Telefon und rief seine Freunde an. Dumbledore und Sugoroku teilten einen wissenden Blick und während der Schulleiter das anscheinend eher belustigend fand, schüttelte der ältere Muto nur den Kopf.

„Das ist die heutige Jugend. Ich glaube, ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, was die beiden da genau gemacht haben."

„Ich glaube, wir waren auch nicht viel besser, als wir in dem Alter waren."

Nun war es für Sugoroku an der Zeit zu erröten bei der Erinnerung an einige der frühen Treffen mit Kyoko, von denen Dumbledore definitiv wusste. „Wir haben wenigstens unseren Eltern oder gar Großeltern gegenüber keine Andeutungen gemacht. Und dass du mir ja nie etwas von unseren diesbezüglichen Aktivitäten Yugi erzählst. Ich könnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen schauen. Außerdem könnten mir dann auch einige Geschichten über dich einfallen." Die beiden Freunde sahen sich lächelnd an.

Kaiba und Yami hatten sich, nachdem sie Yugi bis zum Gartentor gefahren hatten, sofort auf den Weg zu Kaibas Villa gemacht. Da das Anwesen nicht weit von dem Spieleladen entfernt war (und Kaiba nicht gerade als langsamer Fahrer zu bezeichnen ist), kamen sie nach 7 Minuten an. Nachdem sie das Auto abgestellt und schnell nach Mokuba geschaut hatten, der zu deren Zufriedenheit gerade Hausaufgaben machte, zogen sie sich in Kaibas Schlafzimmer zurück.

Auch wenn beide bedauerten, dass Yugi heute nicht mit ihnen zusammensein konnte, so waren sie nicht bereit, auf ihren Spaß zu verzichten. Besonders, da Kaiba sich nur selten einen freien Nachmittag gönnte.

Gekonnt überrumpelte Yami Kaiba während des Vorspiels. Auch wenn Kaiba immer geschickter um die Vorherrschaft kämpfte, so hatte er gegen Yamis Erfahrung doch immer noch keine Chance.

Als Yami gerade mit dem Vorbereiten des Anderen fertig war und sich dazu anschickte, sie beide zu vereinen, hörte er plötzlich die aufgeregte Stimme seines Hikaris, der in seinen Gedanken nach ihm rief.

/Yami, hörst du mich/

Sofort wurde sein Blick glasig und er ging unwillig, aber besorgt, in den Korridor zwischen Seelenraum und seinem Körper, um zu hören, was Yugi von ihm wollte.

/Was ist Hikari? Seto und ich sind gerade beschäftigt, wenn du verstehst. Ist was Schlimmes passiert/

Yugi schaute auf den schwarzen Boden und wurde rot. /Entschuldige, ich wollte euch nicht stören. Aber Jii-chan und Albus-jii-chan haben mir gerade was total Interessantes erzählt. Ich wollte dich und Seto informieren und eure Meinung dazu hören./

Yami nahm seinen Hikari in den Arm. /Es ist OK! Zeig mir einfach deine Erinnerungen. Das dauert ja nicht lange. Dann kann ich mich sofort wieder unserem Geliebten widmen und ihm, wenn wir fertig sind, deine Neuigkeiten mitteilen./

Yugi sah ihn lächelnd an. /Danke, Yami. Hier die Erinnerungen./ Damit konzentrierte sich Yugi und nach 2 Minuten war Yami über das Gespräch mit den beiden alten Männern aufgeklärt.

/Ich verstehe. Sag am besten Ryou und dem Grabräuber Bescheid und dann kommt alle zu Seto und mir. Wir sind in seiner Villa, entschied Yami. Dann fügte er hinzu/Aber lasst euch etwas Zeit, damit **wir** etwas Zeit haben. Wenn ihr in 45 Minuten da seid, ist es in Ordnung./

/Ok. Danke Yami und sag auch Seto, dass es mir leid tut, euch dabei gestört zu haben. Ich weiß wie aktiv ihr immer seid. Passt auf, dass Mokuba euch nicht hört. Ihr habt mir oft genug bewiesen, wie laut ihr sein könnt./ Und schnell verschwand Yugi grinsend in seinen Körper.

/Frecher, kleiner Hikari./ grummelte Yami, ebenfalls grinsend. /Das liegt bestimmt an den Videos, die Jonouchi-kun ihm immer ausleiht und auch der Umgang mit dem Grabräuber scheint ihm nicht gut zu bekommen, murmelte er, ehe er in seinen Körper zurückkehrte.

((Achtung! Das folgende ist noch weniger Jugendfrei als das vorher. Ich denke nicht, dass es die ‚ab 18' Marke überquert und somit hier verboten ist (hoffentlich). Wer so was nicht mag geht bitte bis zur nächsten Anmerkung.))

Dort musste er feststellen, dass Kaiba alles andere als untätig gewesen war, während er mit Yugi gesprochen hatte. Wie ein Schock trafen ihn die Empfindungen seines Körpers, die er im Korridor nur wage wahrnahm.

Der CEO hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Yamis Seele seinen Körper kurz verlassen hatte und sah nun seine Chance gekommen, endlich einmal Yami zu dominieren. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Yugi wollte, aber da er sie nicht beide gleichzeitig kontaktiert hatte und die Schutzzauber, die Yami und er um Yugi gelegt hatten, nicht aktiviert worden waren, vermutete er, dass es nichts Gefährliches war.

Schnell änderte er ihre Position, so dass er über Yami war. Vorsichtig bereitete er nun seinerseits den ehemaligen Pharao vor. Er sah, wie Yamis Körper auch ohne Geist auf ihn reagierte und bald waren sie beide bereit. Plötzlich kehrte Yami in seinen Körper zurück und stöhnte auf. Zufrieden sah Kaiba, dass er von den Gefühlen seines Körpers überwältigt war.

„Keine Angst, Yami, es wird gleich besser. Entspann dich einfach" flüsterte Kaiba verführerisch in Yamis Ohr. Und ihr Spiel der Liebe erreichte die nächste Ebene.

((Anmerkung: ... will das nicht weiter ausführen, bin jetzt schon rot. Mein Gehirn braucht auch ein bisschen Blut zum Weiterschreiben... also es geht weiter, nachdem sie **damit** fertig sind))

„Das war unfair, Seto. Erst nutzt du meine geistige Abwesenheit schamlos aus und dann gibst du mir nicht mal die Chance, mich wieder zu fangen", sagte Yami, nach Luft ringend, als Kaiba und er sich erschöpft aber zufrieden in den Armen lagen.

„Aber es hat dir trotzdem gefallen, dass ich mal Seme war, oder? Zumindest hast du dich nicht beschwert, als wir dabei waren", meinte der grinsende CEO und küsste den ehemaligen Pharao. „Außerdem warst du es, der zuerst unfair war. Mich mittendrin allein zu lassen und mit Yugi zu schwatzen, war nicht sehr klug. Du bist also selbst schuld," sagte Kaiba neckisch und küsste Yami. Gedanklich fügte er hinzu: ‚Memo an mich selbst: Ich muss Yugi für diese Gelegenheit später danken. Dass Yami mich von sich aus ranlässt, hätte noch Jahre gedauert, wenn er es überhaupt zugelassen hätte. Schließlich hat er nicht umsonst den Titel des Spielekönigs. Es war schön, das mal so zu probieren.'

„So wie es sich anfühlte, hast du dich alles andere als schlecht gefühlt, als ich dich allein ließ. Gib doch zu, dass du heimlich Yugi dafür dankst. Aber ich muss zugeben, es nicht nur mitzufühlen durch das Band, sondern selbst die Erfahrung zu machen, ist schon mal interessant gewesen."

Kaiba blinzelte, musste dann aber grinsen. „Sollte das ein Kompliment sein? Übrigens ist es nicht in Ordnung, einfach meine Gedanken zu lesen."

„Für so was muss ich nicht deine Gedanken lesen. In dieser Beziehung bist du ziemlich berechenbar", grinste der ehemalige Pharao.

„Ach übrigens, was wollte unser Yugi denn so dringendes?"

Yami zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Ach, jetzt interessiert es dich. Hat ja lange gedauert, bis du gefragt hast. Ich zeig es dir. Die Informationen sind ziemlich interessant."

Das Millenniums-Puzzle und der Stab, die neben ihnen auf dem Nachttisch lagen, leuchteten und ihre Blicke wurden glasig als Yami Kaiba die Informationen übermittelte.

„In der Tat. Interessant trifft es ziemlich gut", war Kaibas Kommentar, nachdem er alles erfahren hatte. Dann verließ er das Bett, dicht gefolgt von Yami.

„Wir sollten uns schnell fertig machen." Er blickte auf die Uhr „sie werden in etwa 15 Minuten da sein. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst das Badezimmer links und ich das rechts."

Sie nahmen frische Sachen aus dem Schrank((1)), duschten kurz und waren gerade fertig mit anziehen, als es auch schon an der Vordertür läutete. Yami legte schnell das Puzzle um, während sich Kaibas Stab in eine kleinere Version von sich selbst((2)) mit Kette verwandelte. Diese legte er um und versteckte sie unter seinem Oberteil.

Als sie die Treppe herunter kamen, hatten sich Yugis Großvater und Dumbledore gerade auf die Couch gesetzt, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Treppe saßen. Yugi, der ihnen gegenüber stand, sah sie, ging sofort zu ihnen und umarmte sie. Dann stellte er die Beiden Dumbledore vor, der sie aufmerksam, aber mit einem Lächeln musterte.

Dann klingelte es auch schon wieder und Ryou und Baku-Ra standen vor der Tür. Auch sie wurden von Yugi mit Albus Dumbledore bekannt gemacht.

Kurze Zeit später weihten Dumbledore und der ältere Muto die Jungen auch schon in ihre Pläne ein, nachdem sie ihnen die wichtigsten Dinge über die Zaubererwelt erzählt hatten. Diese hörten aufmerksam zu und stellten nur ab und zu eine Frage. Danach erklärten sie ihrerseits noch einmal die Geschichte mit den Millenniums-Gegenständen.

Hierbei wurde auch Dumbledores Frage nach dem Verbleib der Artefakte, auf die Sugoroku nicht hatte antworten können, geklärt.

„Also, Ryou-kun und Baku-Ra-kun haben den Ring." Misstrauisch den alten Zauberer musternd, zeigte Baku-Ra den Ring, der unter seinem Pullover verborgen war und Yugi fuhr fort: „Die Gegenstände suchen sich ihren Besitzer selbst, wenn sie überhaupt jemanden wollen. Da Baku-Ra-kun Jahrtausende lang in dem Ring eingeschlossen war, ist er mit ihm verbunden. Das gleiche gilt für das Puzzle und Yami." Yami deutete einfach auf das auffällige Schmuckstück, das er sowieso immer offen zur Schau stellte. „Seto hat den Stab...," hierbei holte der CEO die Kette hervor. Kaiba nahm sie ab und sie verwandelte sich zurück in den Stab „...weil er ihn in seinem früheren Leben als Priester auch hatte. Der Millenniumsgegenstand, der mich als Meister akzeptiert hat, ist der Schlüssel." Wie Baku-Ra und Kaiba hatte auch Yugi seinen Millenniumsgegenstand unter seinem Oberteil (was bei ihm natürlich die Schuljacke ist, denn er hatte ja keine Zeit sich umzuziehen) und holte ihn nun hervor.

„Die anderen, also die Kette, die Waage und das Auge sind ebenfalls in Yugis Besitz", fuhr Yami fort. Hierbei hielt Yugi sein Armband hoch, das sofort leuchtete. Die drei kleinen Anhänger des Armbandes verschwanden und dafür erschienen die besagten Gegenstände und schwebten langsam auf den Tisch, über den Yugi das Armband hielt, wo sie liegen blieben.

„So können wir sie besser beschützen und wissen immer, wo sie sind. Außerdem hält Yugi die bösen Emotionen, die sie einst vergifteten, von ihnen fern. Solange sie niemanden speziell als ihren Besitzer anerkennen, ziehen sie die Dunkelheit an und vergiften die Seele eines jeden Menschen, der sie berührt. Dann kann jeder, der sie in seinen Besitz bringt, von den aufgenommenen Emotionen beherrscht und verdorben werden. Das ist umso gefährlicher, da sie den Menschen auch große Macht verleihen. Yugi kann als Hikari dieser Entwicklung entgegenwirken."

„Das, was du gerade gesagt hast, beunruhigt mich, Yami-san", sagte der Professor besorgt. „Voldemort, der Zauberer, von dem ich euch vorhin erzählt habe, wird bestimmt versuchen, sie zu erlangen. Ich möchte euch nun umso mehr bitten, an meine Schule zu kommen, um euch besser beschützen zu können. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn Voldemort mehr Macht bekommt. Aber wie funktionieren sie und was kann man damit machen?"

„Das zu erklären, könnte etwas länger dauern. Ich schlage vor, wir entschieden erst einmal, ob wir auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen. Die Einzelheiten über unsere Kräfte können wir ihnen an einem anderen Tag mitteilen, Dumbledore-sensei", sagte Yami.

„Einverstanden."

Yamis, Yugis und Kaibas Blicke wurden wieder glasig, als sie kurz telepatisch die Lage miteinander diskutierten. Ryou und Baku-Ra taten dasselbe. Das Trio erwachte zuerst wieder aus seiner Trance.

„Es ist unklar, ob und was Voldemort von uns und den Gegenständen weiß. Dennoch halten wir es für eine gute Idee, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Yugi, Seto und ich nehmen die Einladung an und sind mit einem Test einverstanden, Dumbledore-sensei", teilte Yami den älteren Herren ihre Entscheidung mit.

Während Yami redete, hatten auch der Grabräuber und sein Hikari eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Ryou antwortete für sie beide: „Auch wir wollen zu einer magischen Schule, aber wir würden es tatsächlich, ihrem Angebot entsprechend, vorziehen, Iwazakura zu besuchen."

„Gut. Ich werde mich mit Professor Hiramoto, der Direktorin in Verbindung setzen und die Einzelheiten mit ihr besprechen. Ihr alle solltet in den nächsten Tagen eure Briefe bekommen mit der Nachricht, dass ihr aufgenommen seid und wann der Einstufungstest ist. Eine Liste der Bücher, mit denen ihr euer Grundwissen erwerben könnt, wird auch beigefügt. Ich denke, ich werde den Test ans Ende der letzten Augustwoche legen, so dass ihr kurz vor Schulbeginn noch eure Einstufung bekommt", erklärte Dumbledore.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, fuhr er fort: „Da ich nun noch ein paar Termine wahrnehmen muss, möchte ich euch bitten, mich zu entschuldigen. Sugoroku-kun steht euch bei Fragen zur Verfügung. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns bald wieder." Damit verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und Dumbledore verließ die Villa.

„Ich denke, ihr könnt auch, bis ihr eure eigenen Bücher habt, mit meinen alten Schulbüchern lernen. Ich könnte euch als Privatlehrer zur Seite stehen", schlug Sugoroku vor.

Ryou und Baku-Ra verabschiedeten sich, nachdem sie sich mit den anderen für 10 Uhr am nächsten Tag verabredet hatten und gingen ebenfalls. Auch Sugoroku ging kurze Zeit später. Kaiba, Yami und Yugi begleiteten ihn, denn sie wollten sich schon mal die Bücher anschauen. Sie fragten Mokuba, ob er sie begleiten wolle, aber er lehnte ab, da er schon mit Freunden verabredet war. So machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Spieleladen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Yami und Yugi haben auch einige ihrer Kleidungsstücke in der Villa, weil sie öfter spontan übernachten ;D

((2)) Eigentlich schrumpft nur der Stab an sich, so dass nur das Obere Stück übrig bleibt.

Ok, das nächste Kapitel wollte ich in einer Woche hochladen.  
Annuket


	3. Kapitel 2: Die Schattenmagie

Annuket: Juchu, ich habe eine Review bekommen :D . Ich bin so glücklich, ich könnte dich zu Tode knuddeln.  
Yami: Das wäre blöd, denn dann kriegst du vermutlich nie wieder eine.  
Annuket: Da hast du Recht. Also lieber nur schriftlich vielen Dank punkie89. Fühl dich geknuddelt. Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichtebisher gefällt, und für dich werde ich bereits Morgen das nächste Kapitel hochladen.  
Yami: Ich denke das machst du, weil du selbst weiß, dass es höchstens ab der Winkelgasse etwas interessanter wird.  
Annuket - -U : Ok, das auch. Auf jeden Fall wollte ich dir noch sagen, punkie89, dass ich durchaus Ideen für den zweiten Teil habe. Aber da die Uni jetzt wieder los geht, weiß ich noch nicht wann ich wie viel Zeit habe und man weiß ja auch nie, wann die Muse einen verlässt. (Ich hatte in Kapitel 17 eine ganz böse Schreibblockade. Der eine Grund dafür war, dass ich einen guten Übergang zu der von mir geplanten Szene brauchte und der andere war, dass mein einziger treuer Leser zu der Zeit 'Magician hiermit beschuldig' sagte, sie habe nicht so viel Zeit, um Korrektur zu lesen. Erwähnte ich, dass sie immer sehr viele Fehler bei mir findet? Rechtschreibfehler, Kommafehler und Ausdrucksfehler... von weglassen von Wörtern wollen wir gar nicht erst reden...) Wie auch immer, ich habe fest vor den zweiten Teil zu schreiben und ich habe mir viele von den Ideen auch auf Schmierzettel geschrieben.  
Magician 'grummelt': Warum bin ich jetzt eigentlich wieder die Böse? Für deine Schreibblockade konnte ich nun wirklich nichts und wo nichts ist, kann ich ja wohl auch nichts korrigieren. 'denkt nach' Warum mach ich das eigentlich, wenn ich dann doch nur wieder einen auf den Deckel kriege?  
Annuket: Du hingst damals auch schon mit 3 Kapiteln mit der Korrektur hinterher (von denen zwischendurch gar nicht erst zu sprechen). Und es hilft mir, wenn ich weiß, dass wir uns sehen und du bereit bist das neue Kapitel zu lesen (mindestens teilweise). Das spornt mich an.  
Magician: Ok, ok, ich häng mich ja rein. Solange nicht wieder so eine Szene wie in Kapitel 4 kommt, über der wir drei Monate brüten und dann immernoch nicht zufrieden sind... 'schauder'  
Annuket: Danke :D . Yami, umarme sie zur Belohnung.  
Yami. Ok,aber nur freundschaftlich und kurz 'umarmt Magician'  
Magician 'knallrot werd' 'zufrieden seufz': Kann ich hier eine Weile bleiben...?  
Yami 'sich rauswind': Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin schon vergeben und ich will sie ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken bringen.  
Magician 'seufzt': Wie schade...

Annuket: Ähm, na gut... aber nun zu was anderem. Für meinen Seelenfrieden würde ich das jetzt gerne Joanne K. Rowling und Kazumi Takahashi fragen, obwohl Magician sagt, dassmeinVersuch sinnlos ist: Wäre es möglich, dass sie mir diese beiden Serien mit den Charakteren schenken, so dass sie mir gehören? Bitte? ‚macht Robbenblick, da sie weiß, dass sie den Hunde/Welpenblick nicht hinbekommt'  
Yami ‚entsetzt': Nein, Takahashi-sama. Bitte tu das nicht. Wir dürfen nicht endgültig in ihre Hände fallen!  
‚Magician nickt energisch'  
Annuket ‚schnappt ihn, hält ihm den Mund zu': Wirst du wohl still sein?  
Dumbledore ‚murmelt Zauber, flüstert dann zu Yami': Keine Angst. Ich habe sie verflucht, so dass die beiden Serien ihr niemals gehören werden, egal was sie tut.  
Yami 'atmet erleichtert aus'  
Annuket: Hä? Haben sie was gesagt, Professor?  
Dumbledore ‚mit Unschuldsmiene': Nein, nein.  
‚Magician grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und steckt ihm Zitronendrops als Belohnung zu'  
Annuket: Na gut, dann kann es ja losgehen.

((…)) Zwischenkommentar bzw. Anmerkung von mir ((Magician: Oder von mir. ‚fies grins'))  
/.../ Yami/Yugi bzw. /.../Yugi/Yami  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen

Kapitel 2: Die Schattenmagie

Verschlafen blickte Yugi am nächsten Morgen auf, als Sugoroku ihn weckte. Er lag rechts neben Yami, an den er sich gekuschelt hatte. Der ehemalige Pharao lag in der Mitte des großen Bettes, seine Arme besitzergreifend um seine beiden Geliebten geschlungen. Als Yami seinen eigenen Körper bekommen hatte, hatten sie Yugis altes Zimmer umgeräumt. Der kleine Raum nebenan war zu ihrem Schlafzimmer gemacht worden. Yugi hatte bei der Gelegenheit auch ein neues großes Bett bekommen, da seinem Großvater klar war, dass er die meisten Nächte mit dem Geist zusammen schlafen würde und dass dafür sein Kinderbett bei weitem nicht ausreichen würde. Sein neues Bett stand in der Mitte dieses kleinen Raumes, direkt vor dem Fenster.

Es war zwar schon 9 Uhr, also eine Zeit, zu der sie normalerweise bereits oft unterwegs waren, aber sie hatten gestern bis spät in die Nacht zusammen mit Sugoroku seine alten Schulbücher gesucht. Der alte Mann bewahrte sie im Keller in einer kleinen Bibliothek auf, in der selbstverständlich auch viele andere Bücher über Zauberei standen. Dabei hatten sie es sich nicht verkneifen können, schon den einen oder anderen Blick in die Bücher zu werfen. Die Neugier hatte sie dazu gebracht, wach zu bleiben, was dazu führte, dass Yugi irgendwann beim Durchblättern eines Buches zum Thema Schutzamulette einschlief. Auch Kaiba und Yami kämpften schwer damit, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Daher beschlossen sie schließlich um 3:30 Uhr, ins Bett zu gehen. Vorsichtig hatten sie den schlafenden Sechzehnjährigen hochgehoben und ihn nach oben in sein Zimmer getragen. Wenig später schliefen die drei Jugendlichen friedlich aneinandergekuschelt in Yugis Bett.

Doch auch wenn sie nach der kurzen Nacht noch sehr müde waren, mussten sie sich nun langsam fertig machen, da sie mit Ryou und Baku-Ra um 10 Uhr verabredet waren. Als Yugi aufgestanden war, blickte er noch einmal zu Yami und Kaiba zurück, die noch friedlich nebeneinander schliefen. Nachdem Yugi sich aus Yamis Umarmung vorsichtig gelöst hatte und aufgestanden war, drehte der Geist sich vollständig zu Kaiba um, Yugis Wärme auf seiner rechten Seite vermissend. Müde ging Yugi ins Bad, wobei er versuchte, leise zu sein, da er seine beiden Geliebten noch eine paar Minuten länger schlafen lassen wollte. Doch er blieb nicht lange allein im Bad, denn diese waren trotzdem aufgewacht, als Yugi das Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen verlassen hatte. 

„Guten Morgen, Aibou((1))", hauchte Yami verführerisch in Yugis Ohr, nachdem er seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Yugi", wisperte Kaiba und legte seine Arme um die beiden Anderen. Yugi schaute die Reflektion seiner beiden Liebsten im Spiegel an und lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden. Ihr seid auch schon wach?" fragte Yugi und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Habt ihr gut geschlafen? Danke übrigens für heute Nacht, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihr mich hoch getragen habt."

„Ja, wir haben gut geschlafen", sagte Kaiba, dann grinste er. „Sag mal, willst du dich nicht für das Hochtragen revanchieren?"

Der Schlüsselbewahrer blinzelte verwundert. „Hm? Was willst du denn?"

„Weißt du, wir sind alle etwas müde und eine Dusche würde da sehr gut tun", meinte Kaiba mit einem seltsamen Grinsen.

„Hä? Was hat das damit zu tun? Du wechselst doch sonst nicht so schnell das Thema. Ich bin noch zu müde zum mitdenken." Yugi blickte von Kaiba zu Yami.

Yami, der verstanden hatte, worauf Kaiba hinaus wollte, grinste auch. „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Seto. Eine Dusche wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Aber es gibt da ein Problem, Seto: Jii-san meint immer, wir sollen nicht so viel Wasser verschwenden, nicht wahr, Yugi? Drei Leute, die allein duschen, verbrauchen sehr viel. Ich halte es daher für das Beste, wenn wir zusammen duschen, damit Seto länger das Duschen genießen kann. Das spart auch Zeit..."

Yugi, der nun auch verstanden hatte, war sofort hellwach. „Warum hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass du willst, dass wir zusammen duschen, Seto? Das könnte lustig werden. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Wir legen einen Schutzkreis um das Badezimmer. Ich will nicht, dass Jii-chan oder Dumbledore-jii-chan uns hören oder plötzlich reinplatzen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mit eurer Methode, Wasser zu sparen, einverstanden ist."

„Ganz wie du willst", sagte Kaiba und küsste Yugi, während er ihm schon einmal half, seine Sachen auszuziehen. Yami hingegen war dafür Kaiba behilflich.

((Ähm ja, sind sie nicht umweltbewusst? … Wieder werde ich das nicht weiter ausführen. Benutzt eure eigene Phantasie. In der Geschichte machen wir einen Sprung und ich erläutere nicht weiter, wie sie beim Duschen wieder ermüd...ähm, ich meine natürlich wach werden...))

Als die drei in die Küche zum Frühstücken kamen, konnten sie sich gerade noch so von Dumbledore verabschieden. Der Zauberer hatte einen Termin und konnte ihnen daher nur im Vorbeigehen einen guten Morgen wünschen, ehe er auch schon das Haus verließ.

Um kurz nach 10 Uhr kamen wie verabredet die beiden Ringbewahrer. Alle zusammen setzten sich mit Sugoroku ins Wohnzimmer, der mit ihnen besprechen wollte, was die zukünftigen Zaubereischüler am Besten die nächsten Tage tun sollten. Schließlich wollten sie die Zeit bis zur Prüfung optimal nutzen.

„Ich denke, am Sinnvollsten ist es, nicht nur mit Büchern, sondern auch mit einem Lehrer zu lernen. Da ich selbst nicht ständig für euch Zeit habe und weder in der Kunst des Unterrichtens ausgebildet, noch auf dem neuesten Stand der Zauberkünste bin, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn ihr einen Nachhilfelehrer bekommt. Ich habe mich schon mal nach geeigneten Kandidaten umgesehen, die euch unterrichten könnten und den Besten rausgesucht. Mit ihm könnt ihr die Grundlagen meiner Meinung nach am schnellsten aufholen. Ich habe ihn auch schon kontaktiert und er versicherte mir, er wäre ab Morgen verfügbar und könnte die Aufgabe, euch zu unterrichten, übernehmen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid einverstanden."

„Als ob wir eine Wahl hätten. Ich hoffe nur, dass er kein totaler Idiot ist. Davon haben wir hier schon genug", bemerkte Baku-Ra abfällig.

„Bak-kun((2)), sei nicht so unhöflich. Ich bin sicher, Muto-san wird einen guten Lehrer ausgesucht haben und dass er nur tut, was am Besten für uns ist. Also hör auf, alle immer zu beleidigen", sagte Ryou zu seinem Yami, ein Fünkchen Wut in seinen Augen, während die Anderen bei dem _Spitznamen _leicht schmunzeln mussten.

„Nenn mich nicht Bak-kun, das ist erniedrigend", grummelte der Grabräuber beleidigt.

„Ich werde euch natürlich bei Fragen trotzdem zur Verfügung stehen. Aber eher morgens und abends. So kann ich Albus-kun bei seiner Konferenz helfen, ganz zu schweigen vom Spieleladen, den ich auch betreuen muss. Tagsüber wird euch also der Lehrer weiterhelfen", erklärte der ältere Muto schnell, um eine Eskalation des Streites zu vermeiden. Manchmal war Ryou etwas schwierig, wenn der sanftere Junge versuchte, seinem Yami ein paar gute Manieren beizubringen. Dennoch war es für Sugoroku immer wieder erstaunlich, wie viel Erfolg er damit bei Baku-Ra gehabt hatte, seit die beiden sich ihre Gefühle füreinander gestanden hatten.

„Und was machen wir heute? Dürfen wir weiter in deinen Büchern lesen?" wollte Yugi wissen.

Sugoroku lächelte über die Begeisterung seines Enkels. „Natürlich. Aber nicht den ganzen Tag. Heute Abend wollte ich nämlich mit euch einkaufen gehen. Wenn morgen euer Lehrer kommt, wäre es besser, ihr hättet eure Zauberstäbe schon, damit ihr gleich mit den Grundzaubern beginnen könnt. Außerdem bräuchten wir auch Zutaten für Zaubertränke. So könnt ihr morgen auch gleich eure ersten Zaubertränke brauen, wenn er es für richtig hält."

„Und warum gehen wir erst heute Abend? Wäre es nicht besser, wir würden das gleich hinter uns bringen?" wollte Yami wissen.

„Da ich mit euch die Zauberstäbe in London kaufen wollte, ist es um diese Zeit leider nicht möglich. Dort haben jetzt die Geschäfte geschlossen, weil es erst ca. 2:20 Uhr morgens ist, also mitten in der Nacht. Wir werden übrigens mit Flohpulver reisen und daher werden wir in wenigen Minuten da sein. Wie das Reisen auf diese Art funktioniert, zeige ich euch später."

„Gut. Aber wie ist das mit dem Geld? Dann brauchen wir bestimmt Pfund, oder?" mischte sich nun der CEO in das Gespräch ein.

Wieder musste der Ladenbesitzer lächeln. Er hatte diese Frage von Kaiba erwartet. Also erklärte er ihm das Geldsystem der Zauberer und erzählte ihm von Gringotts. Hier wurde selbstverständlich ein Leuchten in den Augen eines gewissen Grabräubers sichtbar, wofür er einen bösen Blick von seinem Hikari erntete.

„Verstehe", meinte der Billionär schließlich, als Sugoroku mit seiner Beschreibung fertig war. „Wann genau wollen wir los? Ich würde vorher gerne noch arbeiten. Um 11:30 Uhr habe ich ein wichtiges Meeting. Da darf ich nicht fehlen. Außerdem stapeln sich auf meinem Schreibtisch Akten, die ich durchsehen muss."

„Ich dachte, wir könnten so gegen 17 oder 18 Uhr los", erwiderte Sugoroku.

„Dann lieber um 18 Uhr", sagte Kaiba. Sofort rief er seinen Chauffeur an, damit der ihn abholen würde. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Ryou, Baku-Ra und Sugoroku. Yami und Yugi begleiteten ihn bis zur Haustür. Nach zwei langen Abschiedsküssen verließ Kaiba das Haus und fuhr zur Arbeit.

Während der CEO von Kaiba-Corp. arbeitete, waren auch Yami, Yugi und die Ringbewahrer nicht untätig. Yami schlug vor, dass sie mit dem Lernen von Magiegeschichte beginnen sollten, weil man dafür kein bzw. wenig Vorwissen brauchte. Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen und so setzten sich die Jungen unter Sugorokus Aufsicht und Beratung in die kleine Bibliothek und begannen die Bücher zu lesen, die der Ältere ihnen empfahl. Verwundert stellte der ältere Muto fest, dass sein Enkel und dessen Freunde die Bücher nur Seite für Seite durchzublättern schienen. Am Abend zuvor hatten Yugi, Yami und Kaiba das gleiche getan, aber er hatte gedacht, sie würden sich nur die Bilder anschauen oder ähnliches. ‚Hatten sie nicht gesagt sie wollen lernen?' dachte er bei sich selbst.

Als die Hikari-Yami-Pärchen jeweils mit dem Durchblättern ihrer Bücher fertig waren, verfielen sie für ein paar Minuten in eine Trance. Dann wurden sie wieder normal und nahmen sich die nächsten Bücher.

„Yugi, wolltet ihr die Bücher nicht lesen? Vom Durchblättern kriegt ihr doch nie das Wissen, das ihr für die Prüfung braucht. Es sind ja nicht einmal viele Bilder drin", fragte er seinen Enkel, nachdem dieser damit begonnen hatte, das zweite Buch auch nur durchzublättern.

Yugi schaute zu seinem Großvater auf. Sein Blick war für einen kurzen Augenblick leer, wurde aber sofort wieder normal.

„Oh, weißt du, so lesen und lernen wir immer. Wir schauen uns die Sachen an und können sie sofort auswendig, als hätten wir sie stundenlang gelernt. Na ja, vermutlich sogar besser als nach herkömmlichen Lernen", sagte Yugi verlegen.

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du in letzter Zeit immer 100 Punkte in deinen Arbeiten hast. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das gestattet ist. Du schummelst doch, wenn du Magie benutzt, um zu lernen. In dem Test wird es garantiert eine Magiekontrolle geben, um Magie jeglicher Art zu unterbinden", schalt ihn Sugoroku.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum es zu schummeln zählt, wenn wir unser Gehirn benutzen. Wie sollten die Anderen und ich Wissen speichern, wenn wir es nicht benutzen dürften. Wie du weißt, verwendet der Mensch normalerweise gerade mal 10-15 seines Gehirns, also nur einen geringen Teil. Mithilfe der Schattenkräfte können wir das auf 99 erhöhen. Wir benutzten also nur unser Gehirn anders. Es speichert immer alle Informationen, wenn wir es wollen und uns entsprechend konzentrieren. Was also normale Menschen nicht sofort abrufen können, wenn sie es nicht intensiv und mehrmals gelesen haben, speichern wir nach einem kurzen Blick. Außerdem verarbeiten wir die Informationen auch schneller und können sie leichter anwenden. Zu Anfang musste ich mich dafür noch konzentrieren und du hättest mich in dem Lesezustand gar nicht ansprechen können, aber inzwischen ist so eine hohe Konzentration nicht mehr nötig. Ich kann gar nicht mehr anders lesen. Mein Gehirn benutzt ganz automatisch fast sein gesamtes Potenzial", erklärte Yugi.

„Das klingt ja, als ob ihr gar keine normalen Menschen mehr wärt", sagte Sugoroku verblüfft. In seiner Stimme war ein kleines bisschen Unbehagen zu hören.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir auch nicht so sicher, wo da die Grenze ist", mischte sich Yami in das Gespräch ein. „Aber eigentlich sind Yugi und Ryou auch nicht mehr _normal_, seit sie den Grabräuber und mich getroffen haben und auch Seto, der Schattenkräfte besitzt, ist nicht mehr als _normal_ anzusehen."

„Stimmt, wir sind genauso", beteiligte sich Baku-Ra am Gespräch. „Außerdem war es auch üblich, so zu lernen, als wir noch in Ägypten lebten. Obwohl auch damals die wenigsten dieses Maß erreichen konnten. Die meisten Menschen mit Schattenkräften konnten damals auch nur maximal 50 der Gehirnleistung erreichen. Aber der Pharao und ich waren die Stärksten und hatten schon um die 90 zu dieser Zeit. Durch die Jahrtausende in den Gegenständen, in denen unsere magischen Energien stärker wurden, hat sich das noch einmal gesteigert. Und anscheinend können auch unsere Hikaris so schnell lernen wie wir, weil sie mit uns verbunden sind."

„Das ist ja sehr interessant", meinte Sugoroku. „Und warum habt ihr nach dem Lesen eine kurze Pause gemacht? Um das Wissen zu festigen?"

Dieses Mal erklärte Ryou weiter. „Nein, Muto-san. Oder eigentlich ja, aber dieser Grund ist nur nebensächlich. Zum Festigen der Informationen, die wir aufnehmen, reicht der normale Schlaf in der Nacht für gewöhnlich aus. Das trifft auch zu, wenn wir den ganzen Tag lesen. Wir können aber auch unseren Partnern unser Wissen weitergeben. Da es am Besten ist, wenn sie die Sachen so schnell wie Möglich wissen, machen wir danach immer eine kurze Pause um das Gelernte zu teilen. Das funktioniert natürlich nur, solange man eine geistige Verbindung hat, so wie Kura und ich. Yugi-kun oder Yami-kun könnte ich so z.B. kein Wissen übermitteln. Ihnen müsste ich es mündlich oder schriftlich mitteilen."

„Ryou hat Recht. Deshalb hat es bei Yami und mir auch etwas länger gedauert. Seto hatte nämlich bei der Arbeit gerade eine kurze Pause gemacht, und so haben wir unser Wissen auch gleich mit ihm geteilt. Da wir auch zu ihm eine Verbindung haben, funktioniert das auch auf die Entfernung", stimmte Yugi zu.

„Dann brauche ich mir ja vermutlich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass ihr mit dem Test zum fünften Jahr Probleme haben könntet."

Baku-Ra lachte überheblich. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Sterblicher. Wir sind schließlich Genies und euch vollkommen überlegen. "

„Sei nicht so arrogant, Bak-kun. Den Stoff von 5 Jahren in etwas mehr als einem Monat zu lernen, ist auch für uns nicht so einfach", schalt Ryou erneut seinen Yami, woraufhin dieser wieder grummelte. Dann wandte er sich an Sugoroku: „Bitte entschuldigen sie die Manieren meines Yamis, Muto-san. Aber ich kann ihnen versichern, wir werden unser Möglichstes tun, um ins fünfte Jahr zu kommen und sie nicht zu enttäuschen."

„Schon in Ordnung, Ryou."

Da Sugorokus Neugier damit erst einmal befriedigt war, lasen die Jungen weiter im Schnelldurchlauf die Bücher. Als Dumbledore um 15 Uhr zurückkehrte, hatten die jungen Männer schon fast die Hälfte aller Werke zur Zaubereigeschichte((3)) gelesen, die im Haus der Mutos waren und beschlossen, für heute Schluss zu machen. Sugoroku erzählte ihm sofort von der Fähigkeit, die die 16-jährigen den Schattenkräften verdankten. Dann ging er für das Abendessen einkaufen. Dumbledore nutzte die Zeit, um mehr Informationen von den Jugendlichen zu bekommen.

„Ihr nutzt eure Kräfte also zum Lernen. Wofür könnt ihr sie noch nutzen?" wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Oh, da gibt es noch ein paar Sachen", erwiderte Yami. Er hatte sich, nach eingehender Beratung mit seinen Geliebten am letzten Abend, dazu entschlossen, Dumbledore die Frage zu beantworten, wenn er sie erneut stellen würde. Vor allem, da sein Hikari dem alten Zauberer bedingungslos vertraute. Dennoch wollte er sichergehen, dass niemand etwas von dem Schulleiter über ihre Kräfte erfahren würde. „Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dass die Art unserer Kräfte und Fähigkeiten ein Geheimnis bleibt."

„Natürlich, das verstehe ich. Ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht weitererzähle", versprach Dumbledore.

„Dann haben sie ja nichts dagegen, wenn wir das zu einem Spiel der Schatten´ erklären. Die Regeln sind folgendermaßen: Wir, bzw. hauptsächlich ich, geben ihnen die Informationen zu unseren Kräften, wobei ich nicht auf die speziellen Fähigkeiten eingehen werde, die uns die einzelnen Gegenstände verleihen, sondern nur auf die, die wir alle mehr oder weniger gut einsetzen können. Wenn Sie dieses Wissen ohne unsere Erlaubnis vollständig oder teilweise an jemanden weitergeben, egal ob mündlich, gedanklich, schriftlich oder auf irgendeine andere Art, wird ihre Seele und die der Person oder Personen, die die Informationen erhalten haben, automatisch ins Reich der Schatten´((4)) verbannt. Und glauben sie mir, Dumbledore-sensei, das ist kein Ort, an dem ein Mensch sein möchte. Sie dürfen aber unsere Kräfte bestätigen, wenn eine Person davon weiß", sagte Yami und Dumbledore erkannte sehr wohl, wie ernst es dem ehemaligen Pharao war und dass das keine leere Drohung war.

Er schluckte, sagte dann aber: „Ich bin einverstanden und verstehe die Regeln. Erzähl mir mehr."

„Ach so, sie dürfen dem Wissen, das Person(en) haben, nicht eigenmächtig neue Informationen hinzufügen. Sind die Regeln klar?" Dumbledore nickte und Yami fuhr fort: „Also gut, das Spiel beginnt hiermit. Die erste Grundfähigkeit ist die des Schattenspiels, das wir gerade spielen. Bei Regelverstoß wird die Seele des Betroffenen ins Schattenreich verbannt. Das passiert auch bei einer Niederlage. Allerdings kann eine Seele auch wieder befreit werden. Aber das kann nur die Person, die Sieger des Spiels war oder jemand, der diese Person besiegt hat. Siegt eine Person ohne Schattenkräfte über uns, die wir Meister der Schatten sind, dann können wir uns aus eigener Kraft nach einiger Zeit befreien. Nicht, dass das je vorgekommen wäre. Wir können auch sonst jederzeit frei das Reich der Schatten betreten und verlassen. Auf diese Weise können wir zum Beispiel auch reisen. Dadurch können wir jeden Ort der Erde und auch andere Welten, die mit dem Schattenreich verbunden sind, in mehr oder weniger kurzer Zeit erreichen. Aber wenn man den Ort nicht kennt, zu dem man will, kann das schwierig werden, da man sich beim Austritt aus den Schatten verschätzen kann. Dann landet man vielleicht irgendwo, wo man gar nicht hin will."

„Dann ist es vermutlich so was wie das Apparieren bei uns Zauberern", stellte Dumbledore fest.

Yami überlegte kurz. „Das Apparieren wurde in einem Buch erwähnt, das ich gelesen habe. Das ist doch so was wie Teleportieren, oder?" Als Dumbledore nickte, fuhr er fort: „Etwas anders ist es schon. Zumindest, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Wenn ein Zauberer Pech hat, kann er in einer Menschenmenge auftauchen, ohne es zu wollen, und ihre Ministerien müssen eingreifen. Aber beim Reisen durch das Schattenreich können wir zuerst unsere Umgebung erkunden, wenn wir wollen. Wir sind unsichtbar, können aber alles andere sehen. Auch andere Welten, wie das Reich der Monster, zu dem ich später noch etwas sagen werde, können durch ihr Apparieren nicht erreicht werden. Wir können übrigens auch andere Menschen ins Reich der Schatten mitnehmen. Um der Anschauung Willen werde ich das mal kurz demonstrieren."

Damit öffnete Yami ein Portal zum Schattenreich. Augenblicklich befanden sich die vier Teenager und der Professor im Reich der Schatten. Als Dumbledore sich umblickte, bemerkte er trocken: „Ich verstehe, warum hier keiner sein will. Es gibt hier nichts außer Dunkelheit. Ziemlich trostlos."

Yami sah ihn ernst an: „Es ist noch viel schlimmer für die verlorenen Seelen oder auch Personen, die mit Körper hierher verbannt werden. Das passiert, wie gesagt, gewöhnlich den Verlierern eines Schattenspiels. Normale Seelen überleben nach meiner Erfahrung maximal 1 Woche hier, Körper werden innerhalb der gleichen Zeit zerstört und in der zweiten Woche dann die Seele, was es umso schmerzhafter für die Betroffenen macht. Wenn sie von einer Person mit Schattenkräften geschützt werden oder die Person selbst unsere Kräfte hat, dauert es natürlich länger. Der Grabräuber und ich konnten die 3000 Jahre, die wir in unseren Gegenständen eingeschlossen waren, hier überleben. Die Millenniumsgegenstände sind mit der Schattenwelt verbunden und somit verbrachten unsere Geister die Zeit hier."

„Ach übrigens", warf hier Baku-Ra grinsend ein „wenn Sie ihr Spiel mit Yami verlieren und hierher kommen, wird es nicht so angenehm sein wie jetzt. Normalerweise fügt dieser Ort den verlorenen Seelen große Schmerzen zu. Er ernährt sich von den Seelen, die keine Schattenmagie haben. Die verlorenen Seelen werden langsam aufgefressen, was allein schon schmerzhaft ist. Aber während das passiert, stehen sie ihren schlimmsten Albträumen und Erlebnissen gegenüber. Den Möchtegern-Pharao und mich haben sie nicht gefressen, weil unsere Schattenmagie so stark ist, dass uns dieser Ort als einen Teil von sich akzeptierte, doch das ist die Ausnahme. Würde Yami sie jetzt nicht schützen, würden sie sich vor Schmerzen am Boden krümmen, Bwahahaha."

Baku-Ras böses Lachen wurde von Ryou beendet, der seinem Geliebten unsanft auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

„Was denn, Ryou? Ich war doch höflich. Ich habe ihn doch sogar gesiezt", grummelte Baku-Ra.

Weil der Ringgeist schmollte und daher den Mund hielt, konnte die Unterhaltung vernünftig weitergehen. Yami versetzte sie dafür wieder in die normale Welt.

„Da der Grabräuber endlich still ist, kann ich ja fortfahren", ergriff der Geist des Puzzles wieder das Wort. „Nur damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen: die Hikaris und Seto können auch unbeschadet ins Reich der Schatten und wir können auch all die Kreaturen rufen, deren Welt, das Reich der Monster, durch das Schattenreich mit der unsrigen verbunden ist. Am einfachsten geht das, wenn wir ein Abbild der Monster haben, so wie das hier zum Beispiel." Yami holte bei diesen Worten seine Duelmonster-Karten hervor und zog eine.

Yami schaute sie kurz an, dann rief er: „Ich rufe dich, Kuribo((5))."

Daraufhin leuchtete die Karte, verschwand und ein kleines Mal erschien auf Yamis Handrücken. Gleichzeitig kam das Kuribo, das auf der Karte gewesen war, zum Vorschein. Die Augen des alten Zauberers weiteten sich vor Staunen. Fragend schaute sich das kleine Wesen um und als es keinen Gegner sah, gegen den es kämpfen sollte, hüpfte es zu Yugi.

„Hallo, mein kleiner Freund", begrüßte Yugi das Pelzknäuel und nahm es in seinen Schoß. Das kleine Monster machte es sich dort sofort bequem und gab wohlige Laute von sich, als Yugi begann, es zu streicheln.

Dumbledores Blick wurde weich: „Das ist ja ein süßer kleiner Kerl."

„Ja, Kuribo ist eines der schwächsten Monster", hier quiekte((6)) Kuribo empört, beruhigte sich aber, als Yami fort fuhr: „Aber das heißt nicht, dass er harmlos ist. Er kann explodieren und dann wäre mindestens das Erdgeschoss zerstört, wenn nicht sogar das ganze Haus durch die Druckwelle einstürzen würde."

Dumbledore sah das Schmusemonster besorgt an. Yami entging das nicht und er beruhigte ihn: „Keine Sorge, solange er keine Gefahr bemerkt und es ihm nicht befohlen wird, wird er nicht explodieren. Besonders nicht, wenn es seine Meister gefährden könnte."

„Und was könnt ihr noch rufen?"

„Alle Monster, zu denen es Karten gibt, denn als Baku-Ra und ich noch lebten, gab es dieses Spiel in Ägypten. Nur waren es da die echten Monster, die frei in unsere Welt kommen konnten. Heute wurden die damaligen Schattenspiele zu diesem Kartenspiel gemacht und wir können die Karten zum Rufen der Bewohner der Monsterwelt benutzen. In diesem Spiel gibt es auch Zauber- und Fallen-Karten, die wir ebenfalls benutzen können. Zum Beispiel Macht des Spiegels´, wodurch die Angriffe der Gegner zurückgeworfen werden. Wenn wir etwas aus dem Spiel rufen, erscheint ein entsprechendes kleines Mal auf unserem Körper." Hierbei hielt er seine Hand hoch, wo ein kleines schwarzes Zeichen zu sehen war. „Wenn das Monster sich wieder in seine Karte zurückzieht, verschwindet das Mal ebenfalls. Außer diesen Kräften ist unsere Stärke die Nutzung von Schatten im Allgemeinen. Wir können sie für alles Mögliche verwenden. Sie verstecken uns, sie transportieren Sachen, so dass wir sie jederzeit zur Hand haben, und erkunden unsere Umgebung, wobei sie uns auch oft vor Gefahren warnen." Yami überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, das waren alle unsere normalen Kräfte, oder Aibou?"

„Ich denke schon. Außer vielleicht, dass Ryou und ich Schattenkräfte auch wieder absorbieren können, wie wir es im Park gemacht haben. Außerdem können wir Schattenenergie in Lebensenergie umwandeln und Lebewesen zuführen. So ist es uns möglich, leichtere Verletzungen zu heilen und bei Pflanzen ein schnelleres Wachstum zu veranlassen. Diese Kräfte sind bei Yami, Seto und Baku-Ra nicht so stark ausgeprägt, aber dafür können sie besser angreifen als wir."

„Am stärksten sind wir sowieso als Team. Seto und ich greifen an und Yugi übernimmt die Verteidigung und Heilung. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir ohne Yugi leichte Beute sind. Im Gegenteil sollte man uns dann erst recht nicht herausfordern, weil wir uns dann nicht zurückhalten und unsere volle Kraft einsetzen", schloss Yami seinen Bericht, indem er den alten Professor misstrauisch ansah und ihn gleichzeitig davor zu warnen schien, die drei zu trennen.

Dieser beschloss, es zu ignorieren, da er nicht vorhatte, den Jungen im geringsten Schaden zuzufügen. „Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir so viel über eure Kräfte erzählt habt. Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Ich freue mich jetzt umso mehr auf das kommende Schuljahr, bei dem ich hoffentlich noch mehr über eure Schattenmagie und auch ein paar Sachen zu ägyptischer Magiegeschichte erfahren werde", sagte er.

Gerade als sie die Unterhaltung beendet hatten, kam Sugoroku zurück. Die jungen Männer halfen beim Ausladen des Autos und die Einkäufe wurden von Yugi, Yami und Sugoroku weggestellt. Dann setzten sie sich alle wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich werde in einer halben Stunde das Essen vorbereiten, damit wir dann so gegen 18 Uhr nach London können", sagte Sugoroku.

„Ach ja, du wolltest ja mit den Kindern Zauberstäbe kaufen. Ich habe vorhin völlig vergessen dir zu sagen, dass ich mit Professor Hiramoto gesprochen habe. Sie wünscht, dass die Zauberstäbe ihrer neuen Schüler möglichst aus Japan kommen, also von Meister Kyosh gefertigt werden. Sie meint zwar, die von Ollivander seien auch von sehr guter Qualität, aber durch Meister Kyosh hat sie schon vorher immer eine erste Information über die Macht der zukünftigen Schüler und kann sie besser einschätzen", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Verstehe", seufzte der Ladenbesitzer, „dann werde ich mit Ryou und Baku-Ra zur Mikadogasse gehen. Aber wer geht dann mit Yugi, Yami und Kaiba in die Winkelgasse? Ich finde Ollivander besser und wollte, dass ihre Zauberstäbe von ihm kommen. Vor allem, weil ich glaube, dass seine Zauberstäbe geeigneter für Schattenmagie sind. Kannst du jemanden schicken, der mit den dreien einkaufen geht? Am Besten ein Ordensmitglied, damit ich mir keine Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit machen muss. Du selbst kannst ja nicht gehen und mein Einkaufsbummel mit Ryou und Baku-Ra wird bestimmt zu lange dauern. Ich will nicht, dass die Jungs so spät schlafen gehen, wenn Morgen um 9 Uhr ihr Lehrer kommt", sagte er zu seinem alten Freund.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten. Warte einen Augenblick, ich werde eine Nachricht an den Orden schicken, damit jemand da ist, wenn sie ankommen."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer. Nach 15 Minuten kehrte er zurück und verkündete, dass sie um 18:30 Uhr japanischer Zeit (bzw. 10:30 Uhr in Westeuropäischer Zeit) in der Winkelgasse erwartet werden würden. Sugoroku hatte inzwischen schon mit dem Kochen angefangen, während die vier Jugendlichen weiter ihre Bücher lasen.

Kaiba kehrte um 17:45 Uhr ins Haus der Mutos zurück und war genau pünktlich zum Abendessen. Auf dem Rückweg vom Hauptgebäude der Kaiba Corp. bis zu dem Spieleladen hatten Yami und Yugi ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge gebracht und ihm ihr erworbenes Wissen über Magiegeschichte mitgeteilt.

Als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig waren machten sie sich alle für den Einkaufsbummel bereit.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Erwähnte ich schon, dass Yami in der Serie Yugi immer Aibou (Partner) nennt? Ich finde das soooooo süß ‚Herzchen-Hintergrund'.

((2)) ‚Bak' kann im Ägyptischen Diener, Untertan, ev. auch Sklave heißen (Baku-Ra bedeutet in etwa Arbeit/Werk des Ra, Arbeit von Ra wenn ich richtig liege). Aber wer weiß wie das wirklich ausgesprochen wurde. Auf jeden Fall nennt Ryou in meiner Geschichte seinen Yami so, wenn dieser ihn sehr verärgert hat. Wenn er nicht wütend ist, nennt er ihn Kura . Wenn jemand den wirklichen Namen des Diebeskönigs kennt, schreibt mir. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wird er nur als Bakura (wegen seinem ‚Wirt') bezeichnet.

((3)) Die Geschichte, besonders die der älteren Vergangenheit würde meiner Meinung nach in Sugorokus Bibliothek eindeutig dominieren.

((4)) Ja, ich bin mir darüber bewusst, dass das ‚Reich der Schatten' eine der ‚tollen' Ideen der amerikanischen Yugioh-Version-Schaffer ist, die die Serie nicht nur leicht verändert haben (Was habe sie dem Original nur angetan? ‚Sturzbachtränen'). Wie auch immer, für meine Geschichte (und viele Fanfics) mag ich die Idee sehr gerne (obwohl es doch ziemlich albern ist, wenn nach dem Sturz von einen Hochhaus die Person(en) nicht tot sind, sondern im Reich der Schatten landen. ((Magician: Vor allem, weil noch nicht mal das passiert! Der Typ hing da doch nur mit seinem Fallschirm in der Gegend rum... 'wütend schnaub'))

((5)) Ich denke, jeder Yugioh-Fan kennt das süße Fellknäuel. Auch wenn es ziemlich oft sobenutzt wird, so nehme ich es trotzdem. Hier auf jeden Fall noch mal die Daten: ATK 300, DEF 200. Es ist ein Effektmonster: „Wirf diese Karte aus deiner Hand ab. Reduziere den Kampfschaden, den 1 gegnerisches Monster deinen Life Points zufügen würde, auf 0. Du kannst diesen Effekt nur während der Battle Phase deines Gegners aktivieren." Allerdings nehme ich hier die Fähigkeiten Kuribos aus der TV-Serie und nicht die des realen Kartenspiels.

((6)) Magician ‚kopfschüttel': Das klingt, als wär es ein Ferkel…  
Annuket: Gar nicht wahr! ‚schmoll und Kuribo knuddel' ‚Kuribo schaut Magician böse an'

So dass war's für jetzt,  
Annuket  
(Bekomme ich wieder eine Review? ‚Robbenblick')


	4. Kapitel 3: Die Winkelgasse

Annuket: Joanne K. Rowling und Kazumi Takahashi, haben mir nicht geantwortet und gesagt, dass ich ihre Geschichte haben kann. ‚schmoll' Ich schätze mal, das werden sie auch nicht. Wie gemein. Dann nehme ich mal weiterhin an, ich muss die schreckliche Wahrheit schreiben. Oder würdest du es sagen, um mir diese furchtbaren Worte zu ersparen, Yugi?  
Yugi ‚Augen verdreh': Na schöööön. Also, Annuket gehört weder Harry Potter noch Yugioh noch irgendjemand, der in diesen beidenSerien vorkommt.  
Annuket: Es zu hören, ist auch schlimm. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht weinen, sondern gleich mit dem Kapitel anfangen.

((…)) meine Anmerkungen ((Magician: Oder meine... ‚fies grins'))  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /.../Yugi; /.../ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

**Kapitel 3: Die Winkelgasse**

Nach dem Abendessen war es bereits 18:15 Uhr. Kaiba hatte schon von Yami und Yugi gehört, dass Sugoroku mit Ryou und Baku-Ra in Domino einkaufen gehen würde, während sie wie geplant nach London reisen würden. Ihm war das nur recht, denn der Grabräuber ging ihm sowieso immer auf die Nerven. Im Moment hörte er eher gelangweilt zu, während Sugoroku Yugi zum dritten Mal erklärte, was er bei Gringotts zu tun habe und dass er sich benehmen solle. ‚Zum Glück habe ich keine Erziehungsberechtigten mehr, auf die ich hören müsste. Wobei Muto-san ja immerhin nur überfürsorglich ist und nicht so wie Gozaburo. Aber alles dreimal zu erklären, ist doch ein bisschen viel. Wir sind ja nicht blöd und Yugi ist auch kein Kleinkind. Erstaunlich, dass er keine Babysprache verwendet.'

„Auf diesen Schlüssel und den Brief musst du gut aufpassen", erklärte Sugoroku gerade erneut seinem Enkel. „Gib sie bei Gringotts einem der Kobolde am Schalter und er wird euch Geld aus meinem dortigen Verlies geben. Fünfzig Galleonen für jeden sollten für eure Einkäufe, insbesondere für den Kauf eurer Zauberstäbe reichen. Die Zutaten besorge ich mit Ryou und Baku-Ra. Mit dem restlichen Geld könnt ihr machen, was ihr wollt. Es gibt einen guten Buchladen in der Winkelgasse, der sogar einer der besten für Zauberbücher überhaupt ist. Es gab auch das letzte Mal, als ich da war, einen sehr guten Süßwarenladen mit sehr leckeren Karamellbienen. Es wäre auch schön, wenn ihr mir ein paar davon mitbringen könntet."

„Oh, wenn du Lauras Schlemmerkiste´ meinst, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Sugoroku-kun", warf hier Dumbledore ein. „Vor 15 Jahren hat ihre Enkelin nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter den Laden nicht weiterführen wollen. Daher haben sie zugemacht. Dafür gibt es jetzt das Hexenhäuschen´ zwei Häuser weiter. Die haben sehr leckere Sachen, aber Karamellbienen gehören leider nicht zu ihrem Sortiment. Dafür sind ihre Spezialität Gummischlangen in allen Fruchtsorten. Die kann ich dir sehr empfehlen."

„Das ist ja schade. Ich mochte die Karamellbienen immer so gerne", meinte Sugoroku enttäuscht, bevor er sich wieder seinem Enkel zuwandte: „Am Besten lasst ihr euch von eurem Begleiter Tipps geben, was gut ist. Sicher kennt er die Wünsche junger Zauberer besser als ich. Ach, und wenn ihr euch ein Haustier zulegen wollt, dürft ihr das gerne tun. In Hogwarts haben viele Schüler Haustiere. Die üblichen sind Eulen, Katzen oder Kröten, wobei auch andere Tiere nicht unbedingt ausgeschlossen werden."

„Ich darf wirklich ein Haustier haben?" fragte Yugi begeistert. „Früher hast du das doch immer verboten."

„Ja, weil du gleich einen ganzen Zoo angeschleppt hättest. Ein Tier dürft ihr jeweils haben. Überleg dir also vorher genau, welches du kaufst." Dann sah er Dumbledore fragend an. „Müssen sie noch irgendetwas beachten?"

„Wenn ihr Fragen habt, wendet euch an den Mann, der euch begleiten soll. Sein Name ist Severus Snape und er wird auch ein Lehrer von euch sein. Macht ihm keinen Ärger, er ist manchmal etwas schwierig", erklärte der alte Zauberer. „Ihr werdet in einem Pub mit dem Namen Tropfender Kessel´ ankommen. Sollte er noch nicht da sein, dann wartet auf ihn vor dem Kamin. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich ist er schon da, wenn ihr ankommt. Jetzt also zum Reisen selbst. Ihr stellt euch einzeln in den Kamin, nachdem ihr in eine eurer Hände etwas von diesem blauen Pulver genommen habt und in die andere etwas von dem grauen. Werft das blaue Pulver zu Boden und ruft laut und deutlich London, Großbritannien´, dann verfahrt ihr sofort mit dem grauen Pulver der anderen Hand genauso und sagt dann Tropfender Kessel´. Sprecht deutlich, und wenn ihr auf der anderen Seite rauskommt, tretet so schnell wie möglich etwas von dem Kamin zurück, damit ihr nicht übereinander fallt. Habt ihr jetzt noch Fragen?"

„Ja, wie sieht dieser Snape aus? Ich habe keine Lust alle Leute in dem Pub anzusprechen, um zu erfahren, wer von ihnen unser zukünftiger Professor ist", warf Yami ein.

„Eine berechtigte Frage. Hmm, wie beschreibe ich ihn am Besten", überlegte der Schulleiter laut. „Also, er hat schwarze schulterlange Haare, schwarze kleine Augen und ist ziemlich blass. Normalerweise trägt er auch schwarze Umhänge. Aber eigentlich sollte er euch ansprechen, also macht euch darum keine Sorgen. Weitere Fragen?"

„Nein", sagten die drei jungen Männer gleichzeitig.

Nun ergriff wieder Sugoroku das Wort: „Gut, dann solltet ihr euch jetzt auf den Weg machen, denn es ist gleich 18:30 Uhr. Passt auf euch auf. Wer will zuerst?"

„Aufpassen solltest lieber du, denn es ist bestimmt kein Vergnügen mit dem Grabräuber einkaufen zu gehen. Wie dem auch sei, ich gehe zuerst. Yugi, du gehst dann als nächster und zum Schluss Seto. Seid ihr einverstanden?" schlug Yami vor und sah seine Geliebten fragend an. Die beiden Anderen nickten zum Einverständnis.

„Seid um 22 Uhr spätestens wieder da, damit ihr Morgen ausgeschlafen seid", sagte Sugoroku noch, bevor Yami etwas Flohpulver in beide Hände nahm.

Yami ging in den Kamin und tat, was Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte. Yugi folgte nur wenige Sekunden später, nachdem er seinen Großvater noch kurz zum Abschied gedrückt hatte. Kaiba ging als letzter, nachdem er den anderen knapp zugenickt hatte.

* * *

-London- 

‚Warum immer ich?' fragte sich Snape, als er im Tropfenden Kessel´ zwischen vielen anderem Zauberern saß und auf die Ankunft von Yami, Yugi und Kaiba wartete. ‚Babysitter für ein paar unerfahrene Austauschschüler aus Japan. Wenn ich schon keinen wichtigen Auftrag des Ordens habe, könnte ich wenigstens an dem neuen Zaubertrank arbeiten. Aber neeeiiin, Albus will, dass ich auf Rotznasen aufpasse, die vermutlich nicht mal in meinem Haus landen werden und nur nervig sind. Du wirst sie bestimmt interessant finden, Serverus´, ja klar, so wie ich Harry Potter interessant finde: Frech, besserwisserisch und respektlos gegenüber Erwachsenen; mit anderen Worten: ein typischer Teenager eben. Aber wenn ich ihnen keinen Respekt beibringe, wer dann? Lehrer sein ist schwer.' Missmutig schaute er auf seine Taschenuhr. Noch 10 Minuten. ‚Wenigstens kann ich Sirius unter die Nase reiben, dass er nicht raus darf. Geschieht dem gemeinen Angeber ganz recht, dass er jetzt Stubenarrest von Dumbledore bekommen hat. Schade, dass er nicht in Askaban ist, aber auch der Aufenthalt in seinem Haus ist für ihn die reinste Folter, also ist es schon in Ordnung.' Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen.

„Kann ich ihnen noch etwas bringen, Professor Snape?" fragte Tom, der Besitzer des Pubs.

„Nein danke. Die Schüler, auf die ich warte, müssten gleich kommen", erwiderte der Zaubertrankmeister. ‚Typisch Schüler, kommen immer auf den letzten Drücker. Glauben die, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier auf sie zu warten?'

Professor Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich ein Teenager mit merkwürdiger Frisur aus dem Kamin trat. ‚Na toll, wenn das einer von ihnen ist, habe ich mindestens einen kleinen, aufsässigen Punker am Hals. Und dann noch diese komischen roten Augen. Das sind bestimmt diese Dinger aus der Mugglewelt -Kontaktlinsen, oder so?- Wirklich sehr interessant, Albus', dachte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, als er den jungen Mann schlecht gelaunt betrachtete.

Yami war etwas schwindelig und er musste sich erst einmal an die Wand neben dem Kamin lehnen und für ein paar Sekunden verschnaufen. ‚Diese Art zu reisen ist wirklich schrecklich. Das will ich nie wieder machen. Da könnte ich ja gleich mit einem Tornado reisen. Ich glaube, auf dem Rückweg sollten wir durch das Reich der Schatten gehen. Das ist angenehmer', dachte der ehemalige Pharao. Er spürte den Blick Snapes auf sich und sah ihn misstrauisch an. ‚Ob das dieser Snape ist? Die Beschreibung würde passen. Er scheint nicht sehr gut gelaunt zu sein. Hm, er ist erfüllt von Dunkelheit. Allerdings ist sie nicht annähernd stark genug, um Schattenmagie zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore-sensei ihn wegen dieser Dunkelheit ausgesucht, weil er dachte, er könnte uns besser helfen, uns zu Recht zu finden.'

Doch der ehemalige Pharao wurde von seinem Gedankengang abgebracht, da auch schon Yugi lächelnd im Kamin auftauchte.((1)) Yami stützte ihn beim rausgehen. Als Kaiba ankam, hatte Yugi sich soweit erholt, dass Yami dem gerade angekommenen CEO zu Hilfe eilen konnte. Als sich in Yugis Kopf aufhörte, alles zu drehen, strahlte er seine beiden Koibitos an.

„Das war lustig. Noch besser als die Achterbahn, zu der mich Jonouchi-kun letzten Monat mitgenommen hat. Schade, dass er jetzt nicht hier ist. Und auf dem Rückweg dürfen wir noch einmal. Ich freue mich schon((2))", sagte Yugi freudestrahlend.

„Lieber nicht. Ich bin nicht wie der Schoßhund von Ryou und dem Grabräuber. Ich bin dafür, den Rückweg mit anderen Mittel zu bewältigen, als diesem Tornadoersatz", sagte Kaiba, während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, um sie wieder etwas zu entwirren.

„Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu, Seto", nickte Yami.

„Na gut, wenn ihr das beide wollt", fügte sich Yugi. Kurz schien er enttäuscht, aber das legte sich schnell, als er seine Umgebung neugierig musterte. „Das ist ein interessanter Ort. Was meint ihr? Ist das ein typischer Ort für die Zaubererwelt? Es wirkt schummrig und irgendwie mittelalterlich. Eine ganz andere Kultur als unsere und auch die normale in Großbritannien."

‚Ich mag es hier nicht. Ich hasse alles, was so schmutzig und heruntergekommen aussieht', dachte Kaiba, als er ebenfalls die Bar musterte. ‚Haben die noch nie was von Reinigungsmitteln gehört? Ich sehe auch keine wirkliche Technik. Ist an denen die moderne Welt vorbeigezogen? Am liebsten würde ich den Laden kaufen und auf Vordermann bringen. Vielleicht später mal. Ich hoffe nur, die anderen Einrichtungen, zu denen wir müssen und Hogwarts sind besser.'

Yami sah sich ebenfalls um. ‚Hier gibt es viele magische Schwingungen. Aber irgendwie anders als unsere. Ich muss das mal genauer untersuchen, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben. Aber im Moment fühle ich mich nur unwohl. Mir sind hier zu viele unbekannte Menschen und die meisten starren uns an, als hätten sie noch nie Teenager gesehen. Wenn sie Yugi oder Seto zu nahe kommen, garantiere ich für nichts!' Yami spürte den Blick Snapes immer noch auf sich und seinen Geliebten und starrte zurück.

Snape war auch nicht gerade begeistert. ‚Ist diese Frisur irgendwie in Japan modern? Vielleicht sind sie aber auch nur verwandt und deshalb die Ähnlichkeit. Und dann noch diese violetten Augen. Japaner sind wirklich merkwürdig. Andererseits liegt das bestimmt am Alter. Ich hasse Jugendliche. Aber der, der als zweiter angekommen ist, scheint mir zu jung zu sein. Sagte Albus nicht, die wären alle so um die 16? Immerhin scheint der letzte von ihnen, der mit den braunen Haaren, normal zu sein.'

/Yugi, Seto, meint ihr, dieser griesgrämige Mann dort ist der Professor? Ich spüre mithilfe des Puzzles dunkle Schwingungen von ihm ausgehen./

/Die Beschreibung passt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore uns so einem Mann anvertrauen würde. Seine Stärke ist doch die Dunkelheit, oder/

/Da hast du Recht. Aber in seiner Seele ist durchaus Licht vorhanden. Allerdings ist es stark getrübt. Der Milleniumsschlüssel zeigt mir, dass er durch sein Leben so geworden ist. Eine gequälte Seele, die durch ihr Leid immer dunkler wurde. Ich schätze, das ist besonders extrem in seiner Kindheit und Jugend gewesen. Wahrscheinlich auch noch, als er erwachsen war. Aber dann scheint das Licht wieder stärker geworden zu sein oder zumindest die Balance für ihn gefunden zu haben./

/Sehr interessant. Wir sollten unser Gespräch jetzt aber lieber beenden, da er auf uns zukommt./ Damit schlossen die drei ihre gedankliche Verbindung.

„Ich nehme an, ihr seid die drei Jungen aus Japan. Yami und Yugi Muto sowie Seto Kaiba", sprach Snape sie an, als er die kurze Strecke von dem Tisch, an dem er gesessen hatte, bis zum Kamin zurückgelegt hatte.

„Guten Tag. Sie müssen Snape-sensei sein." Yugi verbeugte sich kurz. „Ja, mein Name ist Muto Yugi und das sind Yami und Kaiba Seto." Der jeweils Angesprochene nickte kurz zum Gruß. „Danke, dass sie Zeit gefunden haben, uns bei unseren Einkäufen zu helfen."

„Schon gut", seufzte Snape. ‚Immerhin ist der eine Punker noch höflich.' „Kommt mit, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Er führte sie an der Bar vorbei in einen hinteren Raum. Die Teenager blickten sich um. Der Raum war vollkommen leer.

„Hier ist der Übergang zur Winkelgasse", erklärte der Professor. Er begann die Steine am hinteren Ende der Wand mit seinem Zauberstab anzutippen.

„Bitte warten sie kurz. Wir gehen doch bestimmt als erstes zur Bank, oder? Wenn das der Fall ist möchte ich vorher noch meine Koffer holen. Es dauert nur einen Moment", sagte Kaiba.

Snape, der das Eingeben des Codes unterbrochen hatte, schaute ihn missmutig an. ‚Was will er? Will er jetzt allen Ernstes zurück nach Japan, um seine Koffer zu holen? Das hätte ihm vorher einfallen können. Wozu braucht er sie eigentlich?' Doch sein Blick wandelte sich schnell in Erstaunen und Schrecken, als Kaiba die Schatten beschwor, die für ihn zwei große Aktenkoffer transportiert hatten. Und er hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: ‚Dunkle Künste!'

/Was ist da drin, Seto/

/Geld. Ich wollte ein Konto bei dieser Bank eröffnen und da ich nicht wusste ob ich es überweisen kann, habe ich es einfach so mitgenommen. Dein Großvater meinte, dass sie Geld umtauschen würden, also sollte das Einzahlen in Bar auch kein Problem sein./

/Oh verstehe. Da du sie nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit aus den Schatten holen wolltest, dachtest du, jetzt wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, da wir nur mit dem Lehrer hier sind./

/Es bot sich gerade an. Ansonsten hätte ich mir ein stilles Plätzchen gesucht./

/Ähm, ich glaube, unser Lehrer nimmt uns das mit der Schattenmagie aber auch irgendwie übel, er richtet nämlich gerade seinen Zauberstab auf uns./

„Dunkle Künste! Seid ihr auf Voldemorts Seite? Seit wann kann er so die Schatten manipulieren?", sprudelte es aus Snape hervor.

„Bitte beruhigen sie sich, Snape-sensei. Wir dachten, Albus-jii-chan hätte ihnen gesagt, dass wir die Schatten beherrschen und somit Schattenmagier sind. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass wir nicht auf Voldemorts Seite sind", versuchte Yugi ihn zu beruhigen.

„Er kennt eure Kräfte und will euch trotzdem als Schüler akzeptieren?" fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ja, warum fragen sie ihn nicht selbst und wir warten hier auf sie?" schlug Yami vor.

„Als ob ich euch hier einfach so allein lassen würde. Petrificus Totalus´", schrie er und die drei Schattenmeister erstarrten durch Fluch. Snape brachte sie mit Hilfe eines weiteren Zaubers in eine Abstellkammer. „Jetzt gehe ich und spreche mit Albus. Ihr wartet hier." Dann drehte er sich zur Tür, bevor er noch hinzufügte: „Nicht dass ihr eine Wahl hättet, _Schattenmagier_." Damit verschwand er aus der Abstellkammer und ließ die drei zurück.

/Ich glaube, es war wirklich ein Fehler, den Koffer zu holen. Ich dachte, er weiß Bescheid./

/Offensichtlich hat Dumbledore-sensei ihn nicht informiert. Wahrscheinlich war er sich unsicher, ob er von der altägyptischen Schattenmagie erzählen darf. Schließlich habe ich unsere Unterrichtsstunde´ zu einem Spiel der Schatten gemacht./

/Du und deine Spiele. Wieso musst du immer so übertreiben/

/Weil ich es nicht ertrage, wenn euch jemand weh tut! Ich wollte euch nur beschützen. Auch der Grabräuber wollte diese Sicherheit./

/Seit wann interessiert es dich was dieser Irre will/

/Ist ja gut, hört auf damit. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Stellt euch vor, Seto hätte die Schatten in der Bank beschworen. Es wäre vielleicht eine Panik ausgebrochen./

/Da hast du vermutlich Recht. Das hier ist besser, als diese magischen Behörden am Hals zu haben./

/Lasst uns was gegen unsere Lage tun. Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich will hier nicht die ganze Zeit so liegen, während er mit Dumbledore-sensei spricht./

/Ganz deiner Meinung. Was haltet ihr von Fluchzerstörer´? Oder wollen wir es mit der Fallenkarte Sieben Werkzeuge des Banditen´ versuchen/

/Probieren wir es mit Fluchzerstörer´. Ich kümmere mich darum./ Yami schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die Karte erschien vor ihm und er aktivierte sie. Sofort waren die drei aus ihrer Erstarrung befreit.

/Das ist wesentlich besser. Und was machen wir jetzt, während wir auf diesen Snape-sensei warten/

/Ich schlage vor, wir bauen unsere Verteidigung auf. Ich will nicht unvorbereitet sein, falls er wieder reinkommt und uns erneut angreift./

/Komm schon Yami, er wollte nur vorsichtig sein. Hätte er uns ernsthaft angegriffen, wäre mein Schutzschild aktiviert worden. Er ist ein Freund von Albus-jii-chan, also können wir ihm vertrauen./

/Du bist manchmal viel zu vertrauensselig, Yugi./

/Bin ich gar nicht. Aber um auf deine Frage von vorhin zurück zu kommen, Seto, warum versuchen wir nicht weiter, ihre Magie zu ergründen? Ihr spürt doch auch, wie die Magie diesen Ort durchströmt. Die Schatten sind hier ganz aufgewirbelt. Bestimmt können wir von diesem Gebäude viel über sie und ihre Magie lernen./

/Gute Idee. Aber wir sollten trotzdem auf der Hut sein. Am Besten wir beschwören ein Monster, das die Tür im Auge behält, während wir uns auf den Magiefluss konzentrieren./

/Gut, aber welches? Es sollte möglichst menschlich aussehen, damit Snape-sensei oder jemand anderes, der plötzlich reinkommt, nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommt und es bzw. uns als eine umso größere Gefahr ansieht./

/Ja, am besten wir nehmen Weißer Zauberhut´ oder einen anderen Magier. Die Krieger greifen zu schnell an und wir wollen sie ja nicht unnötig provozieren./

/Ich bin für Harfengeist´. Sie ist zwar eine Fee, scheint aber fast menschlich und eine harfespielende Frau sieht nicht so gefährlich aus, dass man sie sofort angreifen würde./

/Da hast du Recht. Außerdem ist sie auch nicht ganz so angriffslustig und kann mit ihrem Spiel unsere Konzentration stärken. Ich beschwöre sie. Fangt ihr schon mal an./ Yami und Yugi kuschelten sich zusammen und begannen die Schatten auszusenden, um ihre Umgebung genauer zu erforschen. Während die beiden begannen, sich auf die Magie des Ortes zu konzentrieren, ließ Kaiba den Harfengeist´ erscheinen. Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wir wollen diesen Ort erkunden. Dafür müssen wir in Trance verfallen, wie du siehst. Beschützt du uns derweilen, Harmony? Spiel uns ein Lied, um uns zu helfen. Wenn jemand reinkommt, wecke mich. Sollte die Person angreifen, beschütze uns bitte, bis wir kampfbereit sind. Kannst du das?"

Die Elfe nickte und sagte mit ihrer sanften Stimme: „Ja, Meister Seto. Ich freue mich, den drei Schattenlords behilflich sein zu können. Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Gut", sagte Kaiba und seine Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher. Dann rutschte er näher an seine beiden Geliebten, nahm sie in die Arme und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. Sofort fiel auch er in Trance, während der Harfengeist eine sanfte Melodie spielte, die ihren Meistern Kraft geben sollte.

Die Schatten tanzten sanft durch das Gebäude und erkundeten neugierig alle Winkel und Schwingungen für ihre Herren. Sie und die drei jungen Männer entwickelten ein Gespür für die hiesige Magie, so dass sie sie ohne Anstrengungen erkennen konnten. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellt Yami fest, das diese Form der Magie nicht ganz so gefährlich war wie die Schattenmagie, sowohl im Erlernen als auch in einer Auseinandersetzung. Zwar konnte jemand auch mit dieser Stärke eine Gefahr für ihn und seine Freunde werden, aber wenn es zu einem offenen Angriff kommen sollte, waren die Schattenkräfte eindeutig im Vorteil. Selbst wenn alle 47 Zauberer, die im Gebäude waren, sie gleichzeitig angreifen würden, so hätten die Schattenmeister eindeutig die besseren Karten, auch wenn sie nur jeder maximal ein Monster rufen würden.

Nach einer Weile meldeten die Schatten ihren Meistern, dass sich Snape wieder der Kammer näherte. Kaiba erforschte ihn mit seinem Stab, wodurch er den jetzigen Seelenzustand erkennen konnte.

/Er scheint sich beruhigt zu haben. Ich denke nicht, dass er uns angreifen wird./

/Dann sollten wir unsere Erkundung langsam beenden und die Schatten wieder aufnehmen. Aber mit der Rückkehr unseres Bewusstseins können wir warten, bis Harmony dich weckt, Seto. Wenn wir die Schatten richtig vorbereiten, können wir nachher umso mehr Informationen sammeln./

Nach 20 Minuten, als Snape zurückkehrte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Die drei Schattenmagier, die er hier gefesselt zurückgelassen hatte, saßen aneinandergelehnt auf dem Boden und schienen zu schlafen. Außerdem war eine Frau mit einer Harfe bei ihnen.

„Wer sind sie und was machen sie hier?" fragte er sie verdutzt und gleichzeitig misstrauisch.

„Ich bin der Harfengeist, auch Harmony genannt", hauchte sie sanft und hörte auf, ihr Lied zu spielen. Damit weckte sie, für Snape unmerklich, Kaiba. Durch das plötzliche Unterbrechen des magischen Harfenspieles gab sie dem CEO den Hinweis, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren und es Zeit war aufzuwachen. Auch Yami und Yugi erwachten, als sie merkten, dass Kaiba den Trancezustand verlassen hatte. Sie hatten es vorher noch geschafft, alle Schatten so anzupassen, dass sie die modernen Zauber genauso gut aufspüren konnten, wie andere Schattenmagie.

„Hallo, Snape-sensei", sagte Yugi fröhlich. „Haben sei Albus-jii-chan erreicht? Sie waren ja ganz schön lange weg. Gab es Probleme?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn erreicht und er hat bestätigt, dass er euch nicht für eine Gefahr hält. Ich bedaure, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat", sagte er immer noch leicht verwirrt. „Aber wie ich sehe, habt ihr es euch hier gemütlich gemacht." Dann wandte er sich an den Harfengeist. „Haben sie die drei von ihrer Starre befreit? Und wo kommen sie überhaupt her?"

„Von Fesseln weiß ich nichts, aber ich komme natürlich aus dem Monsterreich, Mister- Snape war ihr Name oder?" antwortete sie. Er nickte verdutzt. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Meister: „Wenn ich dann nicht mehr benötigt werde, kehre ich nach Hause zurück."

„Ja, und danke für deine Hilfe. Wir haben dein schönes Spiel sehr genossen", sagte Yugi, während Yami und Kaiba ihr nur ein dankbaren Blick zuwarfen.

Sie lächelte. „Es war mir eine Ehre. Ihr könnt mich jederzeit rufen. Wenn ihr nicht einschlafen könnt, spiele ich euch jederzeit mit Freuden ein Schlaflied. Auf Wiedersehen." Sie verbeugte sich vor den Dreien.

„Bis bald", sagte Yugi und die anderen nickten ihr freundlich zu, ehe sie verschwand und dafür die Karte wieder in Kaibas Hand erschien.((3))

„Würde mir jemand erklären, was gerade hier passiert ist?" wandte sich der noch verwirrtere Snape an die zukünftigen Schüler.

Kaiba seufzte. „Aber nur die Kurzfassung: Sie haben uns allein gelassen, wir fanden unsere Lage unbequem, lösten die Klammer und riefen zu unserer Unterhaltung Harmony."

„Aber wie...?" wollte Snape weiter forschen.

Aber Yami unterbrach ihn barsch: „Snape-sensei. Sie haben vorhin selbst gesagt, sie hätten nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Das trifft auch auf uns zu. Könnten wir jetzt mit den Einkäufen beginnen? Wir sollen in nicht einmal drei Stunden zu Hause sein und haben bereits 40 Minuten mit diesem Unfug verschenkt."

Snape kam durch die Bemerkung Yamis endlich wieder zu Sinnen. ‚Typisch besserwisserische Teenager. Keinen Respekt vor Lehrern und Erwachsenen im Allgemeinen. Nur weil sie etwas können, von dem ich noch nie gehört habe. Und was sollte dieser Ton? Denkt er, er wäre ein König oder so, der jeden herumkommandieren kann? Ich muss das mit diesem Wesen und dieser Monsterwelt´ später unbedingt Albus erzählen. Ob er wusste, dass sie Wesen rufen können? Was wohl diese Monsterwelt´ ist, die sie erwähnte. Die Fragen muss ich wohl auf später verschieben, damit wir die Einkäufe noch schaffen. Aber Albus scheint doch recht gehabt zu haben. Ich finde sie interessant, zumindest ein bisschen. Nur haben sie nicht mein Vertrauen. Schattenmagie... bestimmt auch nicht besser als die dunklen Künste.'

Sie gingen zurück ins Hinterzimmer, und Snape öffnete den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse. Dort war wegen der frühen Stunde noch nicht allzu viel los. Da die Ferien gerade erst begonnen hatten, waren nicht sehr viele junge Zauberer unterwegs. Viele der Passanten blickten erstaunt auf die ungewöhnlichen Frisuren der beiden kleineren Teenager.

„Warum starren die uns so an, Snape-sensei?" fragte Yami den Lehrer.

„Es gibt nicht viele Punker in der Zaubererwelt. Ungewöhnliche Haarfarben gibt es oft, aber nicht mehrere auf einmal und dann auch noch so hochstehend", erwiderte Snape „Macht ihr das mit irgendeinem Zauber?"

„Ich fürchte, dass ist ihre normale Haarfarbe und –Form", antwortete Kaiba für seine Freunde, während er sie betrachtete. „Sie sind einfach so. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass Yugis Haare nach unten fallen und Yamis weniger zu Berge stehen, wenn sie nass sind. Das sieht immer sehr süß aus." Yugi errötete und Yami warf Kaiba einen fragenden und gleichzeitig verführerischen Blick. Der CEO fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Wenn sie aber wieder trocknen, sind sie automatisch so, wie sie jetzt sind. Die Beiden brauchen keine Mittelchen irgendeiner Art. Weder chemisch noch magisch." Snape, der steif geradeaus zu ihrem ersten Ziel schaute, bemerkte die verliebten Blicke, die sich die Drei zuwarfen, nicht.

„Wie auch immer", gab Snape zurück und man merkte deutlich, dass er Kaiba nicht glaubte. Dieser zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln und ging weiter.

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba betrachteten neugierig die Geschäfte. Außerdem erforschten sie und die Schatten weiter ihre Umgebung, um sich noch besser an diese Magiearten zu gewöhnen. Hier war die Magie vielseitiger und stärker als noch in dem Pub. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie in der Lage die Schwingungen richtig wahrzunehmen, ohne dass sie sich extra konzentrieren mussten. Diese Magie waren so anders als ihre eigene und doch so ähnlich.

Unter Snapes Führung erreichten sie bald Gringotts.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Ok, als Antwort auf Anmerkungen meiner lieben Magician (vielen Dank für deine Zeit und Geduld mit mir): ja, Yugi lächelt! Es ist wie eine leichte Achterbahnfahrt gewesen, und er könnte auch allein stehen. Er ist nur ein bisschen unsicher auf den Beinen, nicht so, dass er im nächsten Moment hinfallen würde. Das ist so wie bei Anime-Figuren, wenn sie Spiralaugen haben und sich trotzdem freuen.

((2)) Sie sprechen hier übrigens noch japanisch. Erst als sie mit Snape sprechen, benutzen sie Englisch.

((3)) Das Mal war dieses mal übrigens auf seinem Arm und wurde von der Kleidung verdeckt, deshalb erwähne ich es nicht. Die Male erscheinen meist auf Hand und/oder Arm. ((Magician ‚sarkastisch': Es ist also so unwichtig, dass du es nicht extra erwähnen musst, ja? Warum schreibst du dann eine komplette Fussnote, nur um darauf hinzuweisen, dass es sooooo unwichtig ist?)) ((Annuket: Ich wollte nur einer Frage zuvor kommen. Normalerweise würden dir solche Details auffallen und ich müsste doch noch was dazu schreiben. Da ist man ein Mal vorausschauend und dann so was…)) ((Magician ‚Augen verdreh': Ja, ja, ich weiß…))

Das nächste Kapitel gib es erst wieder nächste Woche, da Magician ja noch Zeit zum korrigieren braucht. Zwischendurch hatte sie ein paar Kapitel überhaupt nicht kontrolliert, sondern nur gelesen, deshalb braucht sie mehr Zeit (und ich auch, denn ich weiß ja noch nicht, wann ich zur Fortsetzung komme).  
Magician: Hey, ich bin immerhin schon mit Kapitel 6 durch und hab vielleichtauch Kapitel sieben fertig, wenn du das hier hochgeladen hast.

Jahhhhh, ein weiteres Kapitel ist online. Und dieses Mal mache ich das hochladen an sich ganz alleine 'stolz sei'.  
Annuket


	5. Kapitel 4: Gringotts

Annuket:O-O  
Yugi 'wedelt mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht': Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?  
Yami: Sie ist noch durchgeknallter als sonst...  
Annuket 'greift Yami und Yugi und drückt sie ganz fest an sich': Was seht ihr da? 'zeigt auf den Computerbildschirm'  
Yugi: Ähm... 2 Reviews für das letzte Kapitel?  
Annuket: Du meinst, ich bilde mir das wirklich nicht nur ein? 'weint vor Freude'  
Yami: Ähm, ja?  
Annuket: Ich bin so Glücklich! Vielen Dank Dax und Punkie89. Vielen Dank Punkie89, dass du immer noch liest und mich sogar lobst (mein Selbstvertrauen ist nicht besonders gut, was ziemlichnervig ist). Dirauch vielen Dank, Dax, ich bin sehr glücklich, das du mir auch eine Review geschrieben hast. Und wie ich imProlog bereits sagte,istTeil 1 im Prinzip fertig. Ich will halt nur versuchen Reviews zu bekommen und außerdem ist die Korrektur noch nicht ganz so weit. Wobei Magician sehr fleißig war undmir schon Kapitel 10korrigiert gegeben hat.  
Magician 'unwirsch': Ja, und was ist der Dank...Du kriegst dieganzen Reviews und ich gehe so gut wie leer aus. Oneshots sind eine echt undankbare Angelegenheit (meiner Meinung nach besonders, wenn kein "romance" drin vorkommt). Es wird Zeit, dass ich malmeine "Ich-verkupple-Yami-und-Kaiba"-Geschichte schreibe. Aber ich hab im Moment so wenig Zeit! 'schnief' Keiner mag mich...  
Annuket:Ich halte dich nicht davon ab... Aberhier, korregiere erst einmal diese Kapitel 'bösartig grins'  
Magician 'bricht in Tränen aus': Gib her, dann hab ich wenigstens ein bisschen Anteil... 'hockt sich in eine Ecke und starrt zu Boden'  
Annuket: Aber der Prolog zum 2. Teil hat dir doch für dein geplantes Prequel Anregungen gegeben, oder? Ja, ich habe mit Teil 2 angefangen (obwohl ich eigentlich meine Hausarbeit hätte schreiben sollen. Aber wenigstens sind sie jetzt im Hogwarts-Express...)  
Magician 'rührt sich ein bisschen': Ja, aber das wird doch wieder ein Oneshot, so wie ich mich kenne. Und "romance" ist auch keine drin. 'seufzt' Was soll's, das dauert sowieso noch, bis da was bei rauskommt. Aber... 'Annuket flehend anschau' Kannst du nicht mal versuchen, deine Leser auch für meine Geschichtenzu interessieren?  
Annuket: Ich wüßtenicht wie. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich mir eine Review schreiben würde, wennes nicht meine Geschichte wäre. Ich weiß nicht, wie man Leser aktiv dazu bewegen kann, etwas zu kommentieren.  
Magician: Na gut, dann werd' ich mich einfach in Geduld üben. 'denkt nach' Ist sowieso besser als zu betteln. Hah, jetzt geht's mir besser. Dann geh ich mal Kapitel 11 korrigieren... 'verlässt den Raum'

Annuket: Wie in den letzten Kapiteln festgestellt wurde, gehört mir nicht Yugioh und Harry Potter. Und es wird mir vermutlich auch nie gehören. ‚schnief' Aber Rache ist süß. Ich schreibe trotzdem diese Geschichte und entwende dafür die Figuren. So nehmt das Autoren!  
Kaiba: Daraus machen sie sich ja jetzt was. Sie sind zutiefst getroffen. Deine Kommentare liest doch eh keiner.  
Annuket: Warum nicht? Vielleicht schaut ja doch jemand rein.  
Kaiba: Unwahrscheinlich. Sei froh, dass sie deine Geschichte noch nicht aufgegeben haben. Andererseits ist das kein Wunder. Schließlich sind Yami, Yugi und ich dabei. Man muss uns einfach beachten.  
‚Magicians Stimme von draußen': Wo er Recht hat…

((…)) Anmerkungen von mir ((Magician: Oder von mir. ‚fies grins'))  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /.../Yugi; /.../ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

Kapitel 4: Gringotts

Während die drei jungen Männer sich mit ihrem Begleiter dem großen Gebäude der Gringottsbank näherten, erkundeten sie aufmerksam weiter die Winkelgasse mit Augen, Ohren und Schatten.

/Es scheint alles so chaotisch und schmutzig. Wie können die sich hier Wohl fühlen/

/Ja, alles ist so unübersichtlich. Wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir einander nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Yugi, komm weg von diesem Menschenauflauf vor dem Geschäft./

/Aber Yami. Ich will wissen, was da so interessant ist. Die ganzen Kinder und Leute sind bestimmt nicht umsonst da./ Yugi schmollte leicht.

/Yami hat Recht. Wenn wir dich aus den Augen verlieren, finden wir dich nicht so leicht wieder in einer Menschenmasse. Soweit ich sehen kann, sind da sowieso nur Besen. Ich vermute mal, man soll damit fliegen können. Das erinnert mich an diese bescheuerten Hexen auf fliegenden Besen aus den scheußlichen Kinderfilmen, die Mokuba manchmal schaut. Wie schafft er es nur immer wieder, mich zu überreden, solchen Schwachsinn mit ihm zu gucken, statt vernünftige Dinge zu machen. Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun./

/Weil du und ich normal sind und gegen den Dackelblick nicht ankommen./

/Heißt das, ich bin nicht normal? Auch ich kann Mokuba selten was abschlagen./

/Auf dich hat der Blick aber nicht so einen starken Effekt wie auf uns, Aibou. Schließlich beherrscht du meisterhaft den Welpenblick, also die Steigerung des Dackelblicks. Deshalb liegt es bei dir an deiner Gutmütigkeit, wenn du ihm nichts abschlagen kannst und nicht daran, dass er dich mit seinen Augen überredet./ Der ehemalige Pharao umarmte seinen Aibou kurz, der zu schmollen angefangen hatte.

Kaiba schenkte den beiden ein kleines Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Sofort verschlechterte sich seine Laune wieder. /Gibt es keine Reinigungszauber? Ich fürchte, ich muss alles, was ich hier kaufe, erst einmal gründlich desinfizieren, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Seht nur diese Tierhandlung! Wie oft machen sie die Käfige dieser Eulen und Käuze sauber/ Kaiba sah grimmig zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus´.

Yami und Yugi schauten nun ebenfalls dorthin. /Oh, die armen Vögel. Das ist keine artgerechte Haltung. In den Käfigen können sie ja nicht einmal die Flügel ausbreiten. Sie sind bestimmt nicht sehr glücklich./

/Du hast doch deinen Großvater gehört. Ein Tier darfst du dir kaufen. Du könntest doch eine Eule nehmen und ihr ein schönes Heim bieten. Wir schauen später einfach in den Laden und dann entscheidest du dich für eins./ Damit zog der Besitzer des Milleniumspuzzles seinen kleinen Freund weiter, damit sie Snape nicht aus den Augen verloren.

Für ein paar Minuten blieben die drei Freunde stumm –auch in ihrer Gedankenverbindung- und nahmen die magischen Schwingungen auf, die sie mit Hilfe der Schatten erkundeten. /Kommt euch die Magie nicht auch reduziert vor? Es ist, als würden diese Leute nur einen Bruchteil der Magie benutzen, nämlich den, der übrig bleibt, wenn man die Schattenmagie entfernt. Meint ihr, das war die Konsequenz daraus, dass du, Yami, die Schatten verbannt hast? Die Menschen, die vorher Magie verwenden konnten, fanden Wege, wenigstens die _Magiereste_ zu verwenden und das ist vermutlich das Ergebnis./

/Ja, den Eindruck habe ich auch. Die Schattenmagie beinhaltet schließlich auch Licht und Dunkelheit, nicht nur die Schatten selber. Denn nur so entsteht perfekte Harmonie und das gesamte magische Potential kann genutzt werden. Die Schatten verbinden und stärken die beiden anderen Seiten. So entsteht unsere machtvolle Magie. Ich nahm nur die Schatten mit mir in die Verbannung. Licht und Dunkelheit hingegen blieben zurück. Die Magier von damals scheinen sich jeweils für eine der beiden gegensätzlichen Formen entschieden zu haben. Daraus entwickelten sie ihre eigene Magie. Aber dadurch verloren sie trotzdem viel ihrer Macht, da sie nur noch ein Drittel nutzen konnten. Denn lichte und dunkle Magie können ohne Schatten, die die Verbindung herstellen, nur einzeln verwendet werden./

/Aber es scheinen auch noch Schattenreste da zu sein. Denn, irre ich mich oder umgibt das Gebäude, auf das wir zugehen, tatsächlich eine leichte Schattenaura/ Kaiba deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf ein Gebäude an einer Weggabelung direkt vor ihnen.

Auch Yami konzentrierte sich nun auf das große Gebäude, zu dem Kaiba gedeutet hatte. /Du hast Recht. Es ist schwache Schattenmagie. So, als ob eins unserer Monster dieses Gebäude beschützt und dabei durch seine Anwesenheit sowohl die Lichtmagie als auch die dunkle stärkt, um die Sicherheit zu erhöhen. Aber wer kann außer uns, dem Grabräuber und seinem Hikari ein Schattenmonster rufen? Es müsste erst kürzlich hier angekommen sein, da vorher doch keins hier gewesen sein dürfte, weil das Portal verschlossen war. Wenn es hier ist, bedeutet das vielleicht, dass ein Riss entstanden ist und es sich dadurch irgendwie in unsere Welt verirrt hat. Da das Gebäude unser erstes Ziel zu sein scheint, sollten wir unsere Augen nach dem Monster aufhalten. Wenn es in dieser Welt gefangen ist, können wir ihm helfen, zurück in seine zu kommen und es kann uns sagen, wie es hierher gekommen ist. Ich hoffe nur, es gibt keinen neuen Gegner./

Als sich Snape zu den Teenagern umdrehte, bemerkte er zu seinem Erstaunen und Unmut den leicht abwesenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen. ‚Was stellen sie nun schon wieder an? Ich hoffe, sie wollen nicht ihr Wesen zurückrufen. Wenn es hier aus irgendwelchen Schatten erscheint, weiß ich nicht, wie ich das dem Ministerium erklären sollte. Was hat mir Albus da nur aufgehalst? Meine armen Nerven.'

„Hört mal..." Zufrieden sah Snape, dass er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen hatte, und dass ihre Blicke nicht mehr abwesend waren. ‚Immerhin hören sie, wenn man mit ihnen spricht.' „Wir erreichen jetzt gleich Gringotts, wie ihr seht." Er wies auf das Gebäude vor ihnen. „Das ist eine wichtige Einrichtung der Zauberer. Bitte benehmt euch und macht nichts Ungewöhnliches, wie zum Beispiel etwas aus Schatten hervorzaubern, Monster erscheinen lassen oder sonst etwas, dass mit eurer _Schattenmagie_ zu tun hat. Benehmt euch wie normale Leute, am besten wie Muggel. Das sind die Menschen ohne Zauberkräfte, falls ihr es nicht wisst. Wie auch immer, die Kobolde haben starke Sicherheitszauber, die die meisten Magieformen wahrnehmen, also versucht nichts anzustellen. Wenn ihr den Alarm wegen eurer Magie oder irgendetwas anderem auslöst, haben wir das ganze Zaubereiministerium und vermutlich so ziemlich die ganze Zaubererwelt gegen uns. Dann helfe ich euch nicht und ihr landet vermutlich im Gefängnis. Ihr könnt sogar getötet werdet. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Snape-sensei", sagte Yami. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir einen Alarm auslösen werden. Schließlich verwenden sie selbst unsere Magieform." Snape blinzelte verwirrt, doch Yami fuhr fort, ohne es zu beachten: „Wenn es sie beruhigt, werde ich versprechen, dass wir unsere Schatten nicht herrufen werden, um die Bank auszurauben oder Leute zu erschrecken. Wir werden versuchen, unsere Magie zu verbergen." Auch wenn Yami das in ruhigem Ton gesagt hatte, innerlich kochte er vor Zorn. ‚Wie kann er mich, einen ehemaligen Pharao, sowie Seto und Yugi auch nur andeutungsweise auf eine Stufe mit dem Grabräuber stellen. Sehen wir so aus, als wollten wir alles in die Luft jagen, ausrauben und Leute in Panik versetzen!'

/Hört mal, wenn unsere Kräfte doch bemerkt werden und sie uns Schwierigkeiten machen wollen, sammelt die Schatten, damit sofort vertuscht wird, dass wir dafür verantwortlich sind bzw. dass wir uns verstecken und fliehen können. Schlimmstenfalls wirst du, Seto mit deinem Stab die Gedächtnisse der Anwesenden manipulieren, damit wir wieder die Schatten verlassen können. Seid ihr einverstanden/ Die beiden nickten kurz. /Gut. Aber zunächst sollten wir unsere Schatten wirklich wieder zurückziehen, denn ich würde eine Auseinandersetzung gerne vermeiden./

Die drei schickten fast alle Kundschafterschatten zurück in die Schattenwelt und benutzten die restlichen, um ihre Magie zu überdecken.

Dann betraten die vier Männer die Bank. Auch sie war noch relativ leer wegen der frühen Stunde und nur drei Schalter waren besetzt. Snape führte sie zielstrebig zu einem der Schalter. Auf dem Weg dorthin kollidierte Yugi mit einem Kobold, der plötzlich mit seinem Handwagen um einen Säule herum gekommen war, so dass Yugi ihn nicht gesehen hatte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich hoffe, ich habe ihnen nicht wehgetan", sagte Yugi besorgt und streckte dem kleinen grummelnden Wesen seine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

/Yami, erinnert dich das Wesen nicht auch an irgendwas? Es könnte fast ein Duelmonster sein, oder/

/Hmm, seine Vorfahren scheinen wirklich Duelmonster gewesen zu sein. Aber ich kann ihn nicht einer bestimmten Art zuordnen. Wie ein wilder Kobold´ sieht er auf jeden Fall nicht aus./

Der Kobold hatte inzwischen Yugis Hand genommen und dabei sofort die Schattenmagie in dem Jungen gespürt, obwohl dieser sie ansonsten gut verbarg. Verwundert schaute er zu dem jungen Schattenherrn auf. Es gab doch keine Menschen mehr, die Schattenkräfte hatten, oder? Das hatte man ihm immer erzählt. Sein Blick viel auf den Millenniumsschlüssel, den der Junge um den Hals trug. Und seine Augen wurden größer. Als er danach auch Kaiba und Yami und deren Millenniumsgegenstände sah, verdreifachte sich seine Augengröße noch einmal.((1)) ‚Die Schatten sind also doch wieder erwacht und die Wellen, die der ehrenwerte Direktor gespürt hat waren nicht nur Einbildung? Er wollte informiert werden, sobald einer von uns Angestellten diese Artefakte sieht. Das muss ich ihm unbedingt sofort mitteilen.' Er ließ seinen Wagen stehen und hastete zum Fahrstuhl.

„Heh, du hast deine Sachen vergessen", rief Yugi ihm nach. Doch der Kobold ignorierte seinen Ruf und verschwand im Lift.

„Was sollte denn das?" wollte Yugi wissen, als der Kobold, statt zu reagieren, nur hastig einen Knopf drückte und die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich schlossen. Die Anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

Snape war leicht beunruhigt, denn er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass einer der Kobolde so reagiert hatte. ‚Ich hoffe, das bedeutet nichts Schlimmes. Ich glaube, ich kriege Kopfschmerzen.' Doch trotz allem setzte er seinen Weg zum Schalter fort. Die jungen Männer folgten ihm.

Der Kobold am Schalter würdigte sie zunächst keines Blickes und schrieb emsig auf seinem Blatt weiter.

/Das scheint eine kundenunfreundliche Bank zu sein. Ein solches Verhalten ist mir in noch keiner Bank begegnet. Außerdem komme ich normalerweise sofort dran. Kein Service hier./

/Aber du siehst doch, dass der Kobold beschäftigt ist. Außerdem ist es normal, dass man in einer Bank kurze Wartezeiten hat. Er hat sicher gleich Zeit für uns. Ein bisschen können wir doch warten./

/Sag mal Seto, wollen wir zuerst das Geld von Jii-san((2)) abheben oder willst du zuerst dein Konto eröffnen/

/Ich denke, ihr solltet erst einmal das Geld abheben./

Nach 5 Minuten schaute der Kobold am Schalter endlich auf.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte er, während er Professor Snape anschaute, der direkt vor dem Schalter stand.

„Die Jungen hier wollen Geld abheben", sagte er und wies auf sie. Yugi trat vor und gab dem Kobold den Brief und den Schlüssel für das Verlies.

Der Kobold las ihn sich kurz durch. Dann sagte er, auf Yugi von seinem hohen Pult herunterschauend: „OK. Hier steht, dass sie das volle Vertrauen von Herr Muto besitzen. Er gestattet ihnen daher, beim Abheben zugegen zu sein. Wollen sie dem Entnehmen des Geldes aus dem Verlies 476 beiwohnen?" Die Jungen nickten. „Dann folgen sie mir bitte."

„Ich warte hier auf euch. Ich muss selbst noch ein paar Bankangelegenheiten regeln. Bis später", sagte Snape. Die Jungen nickten ihm zu und folgten dem Kobold.

Sie gingen einen kurzen Gang entlang und kamen an Bahngleise. Der Kobold pfiff und ein kleiner Wagen für 4 Personen erschien. Yugi setzte sich mit dem Kobold nach vorn und Yami und Kaiba nahmen hinten Platz.

„Bitte halten sie sich gut fest. Es geht los."

Während Yugi bei der Fahrt vor Freude jauchzte, schüttelte Yami nur den Kopf (wegen Yugis Verhalten) und Kaiba versuchte, normal zu bleiben. Wie er Achterbahnen hasste. Warum schienen diese Zauberermenschen nur so besessen davon zu sein, hin- und hergewirbelt zu werden? Trotz Kaibas Überlegung überstanden alle drei die Fahrt recht gut.

Als sie Verließ 476 erreichten, stiegen sie aus und beobachteten, wie der Bankangestellte den kleinen Schlüssel nahm und aufschloss. Innen türmten sich Gold-, Silber- und Bronzemünzen sowie mehre altägyptische und antike Artefakte. Während der Kobold drei Beutel mit je 50 goldenen Galleonen füllte, konnten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba einen Blick ins Innere erhaschen.

/Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Großvater so viel Geld hat./

/Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo sein ganzes überschüssiges Geld immer hinkommt. Er überweist ständig Geld, das ich nicht verfolgen kann./

/Heißt das, du hast Jii-chan nachspioniert und sogar seine Konten überprüft/ Yami und Yugi sahen ihren Geliebten böse an.

‚Ups, habe ich das jetzt etwa laut gedacht?' Er schaute seine beiden Geliebten verlegen an. /Ähm... ja., gestand er schließlich. /Es tut mir leid. Bevor wir unsere Beziehung begannen, war ich mir unsicher. Ich war doch noch nie vorher verliebt und Gozaburos Erziehung tat ihr übriges. Daher war ich der Überzeugung, dass ich mir eine Beziehung nicht leisten kann, wenn ich nicht über die Hintergründe meines Partners, oder eher meiner Partner, informiert bin./

/Bedeutet das, du hättest wegen so was eine Beziehung mit uns vermieden oder du würdest uns verlassen, wenn wir nicht mehr _sicher_, sondern eine Gefahr für dein jetziges gesellschaftliches Leben wären? Weil unsere Familie etwas macht, was zu einem Skandal werden könnte/ Yugi hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sofort nahm Kaiba ihn in seine Arme. /Aber nein, Yugi. Ich würde euch wegen so was nicht verlassen. Bitte glaub mir. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass, als wir uns gerade erst kennen lernten, dies wirklich meine Einstellung war. Aber inzwischen ist mir die Beziehung mit euch das Wichtigste. Bitte lasst meinen Fehler keinen Keil zwischen uns treiben./ Der CEO sah die beiden kleineren flehend an und versuchte ihnen die Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte mit seinen Gefühlen zu verdeutlichen, die er ihnen durch ihre geistige Verbindung sandte. /Ich gebe zu, dass ich es jetzt auch noch regelmäßig überprüfen lasse. Aber wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich das tue, dann verspreche ich, dass ich es unterlasse. Es ist nur...ich möchte wissen, wenn jemand deinem Großvater, und somit auch euch beiden, schadet. Denn wer sich mit ihm anlegt, legt sich mit euch an. Und wer sich mit euch anlegt, legt sich mit mir an, denn ich werde nicht zulassen, dass euch etwas passiert./ Kaiba schaute verlegen zu Boden und fügte leise hinzu. /Wobei ich zugeben muss, ein zusätzlicher Grund für die letzten Recherchen war, dass mich die Sache neugierig gemacht hatte./((3))

Yami grinste. Diesen Grund verstand er nur zu gut. Wenn ihn etwas neugierig machte, gab er auch nie Ruhe, ehe er der Sache auf den Grund gegangen war. /Na gut, tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber informiere uns auch über deine Ergebnisse und ob, wann und was du planst./ Yami trat näher an Kaiba heran und sah ihn gebieterisch an.

/Wie du willst./Kaiba verbeugte sich leicht. Zufrieden lächelte Yami ihm zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, während de CEO den einen Arm von Yugi löste, um auch Yami an der Umarmung teilhaben zu lassen. Dann beugten Yami und Kaiba sich herunter, um auch Yugis Gesicht mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken.

Der Kobold beendete das Füllen der Säcke und verließ das Verlies wieder. Als er abgeschlossen hatte, bemerkte er, dass seine drei Begleiter so mit sich beschäftigt waren, dass sie ihm keine Beachtung schenkten. ‚Was denken sich diese Menschen nur immer. Ist das wirklich der richtige Ort für so was? Meine armen, unschuldigen Koboldaugen. Ob es auffallen würde, wenn ich sie hier lassen würde?' Er seufzte. ‚Vermutlich schon.'

Gerade als er sie ansprechen wollte, damit sie wieder fahren konnten, bemerkte er, nun da er sie zum ersten Mal genauer betrachtete, etwas. Er sah etwas Goldenes zwischen ihnen glänzen, das durch die enge Umarmung kaum sichtbar war. Wie auch der andere Kobold, mit dem Yugi schon zusammengestoßen war, konnte auch er nicht glauben, was er da sah, als er durch eine Bewegung der Drei die Objekte erkennen konnte. Zuerst Kaibas verkleinerten Stab, dann den Schlüssel Yugis und schließlich das Puzzle Yamis. ‚Das ist nicht möglich. Die Objekte sind schon 20 Minuten in meiner Nähe und ich habe sie nicht bemerkt. Ich muss das dem ehrenwerten Direktor sagen, aber ich kann sie hier nicht alleine lassen. Verdammt. Vielleicht kann ich oben Zeit gewinnen, so dass jemand anderes ihn informieren kann. Wenn das nicht klappt, gehe ich mit ihnen zu ihm. Dann kann ich ihn schnell unterrichten und wenn er will, kann er dann gleich mit ihnen sprechen.' Er räusperte sich und die Drei drehten sich zu ihm um. Yugi errötete, während Yami und Kaiba ihn kurz böse anfunkelten, weil er ihren schönen Augenblick gestört hatte. Aber sie sahen ein, dass sie noch viel zu tun hatten und für Zärtlichkeiten war später immer noch Zeit,... wenn sie allein waren.

„Wenn sie dann fertig sind, können wir zurückfahren. Hier sind ihre Beutel." Er reichte jedem von ihnen einen vollen Geldbeutel. Yugi erhielt den Schlüssel seines Großvaters zurück und verstaute ihn wieder in seiner Hosentasche.

„Ich würde noch gerne ein Konto eröffnen", sagte Kaiba. „Was brauche ich dafür?"

„Sie müssen dafür vor dem Gesetz berechtigt sein, ein Konto zu eröffnen, genau so wie bei jeder Bank. Für gewöhnlich ist dies also mit der Volljährigkeit möglich. Erfüllen sie diese Vorrausetzungen, müssen sie die Formulare ausfüllen und unterschreiben. Dann müssen sie die Kontogebühren für die nächsten 3 Jahre bezahlen und sie bekommen ihren Schlüssel. Ich würde sie gerne oben über ein Konto bei uns informieren, wenn sie es wünschen." ‚Das ist die Gelegenheit, sie aufzuhalten, damit der Direktor alles erfahren und seine nächsten Schritte planen kann.'

„Ich bin berechtigt, Konten zu eröffnen und eigenständig zu führen", sagte Kaiba.

„Dann sollten wir uns darüber oben unterhalten, damit sie mit dem Ausfüllen der Unterlagen beginnen können."

„Wie lange dauert eine Kontoeröffnung?"

„In der Regel mit Beratung 30-45 Minuten."

„Gut. Wir habe noch viel vor und nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit, aber das können wir noch schaffen."

Sie stiegen wieder in den Wagen und fuhren zurück.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie mich kurz. Ich bin gleich wieder für sie da", sagte der Kobold, als sie wieder oben waren, ging zu einem der Tische und tuschelte aufgeregt mit einem der anderen Kobolde.

Snape ging auf seine Schützlinge zu. „Da ihr jetzt euer Geld habt, können wir ja gehen." Er drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Nein, können wir nicht. Ich will noch ein Konto eröffnen. Daher wird es noch etwas dauern", erwiderte der CEO. Snape wirbelte herum und schaute ihn fassungslos an. Minderjährige durften doch für gewöhnlich keine Konten führen, geschweige denn eröffnen. Und warum glaubte dieser Teenager, ein Konto eröffnen zu müssen. Soviel Geld hatte er doch bestimmt nicht. „Sie dürfen gerne mitkommen. Schließlich sollen sie auf uns aufpassen."

Bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, ertönte auch schon neben ihm eine Stimme. „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen", sagte der Kobold, der gerade zurückgekehrt war, nachdem der andere Kobold sich nun schnellen Schrittes dem Aufzug näherte.

Der Bankangestellte durchquerte die Haupthalle und führte seine vier Begleiter in einen kleinen Raum. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und vier bequeme Stühle erschienen. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er die vier Menschen an, sich zu setzen. Dann ging er auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches und holte verschiedene Formulare aus einer Schublade.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Kenatu Kivaneg. Wenn sie ein Konto eröffnen, wäre ich ihr Hauptansprechpartner, sofern sie niemand anderen wollen. Eine Kontoeröffnung kostet 12 Galleonen. Dafür erhalten sie ihr Verlies für drei Jahre, jedes weitere kostet 4. Wenn sie auf ihrem Konto 250 Galleonen oder mehr haben, ist es möglich, mit Schuldkarte zu bezahlen. Allerdings muss ihr Verlies soviel Geld enthalten, wie sie ausgeben möchten. Für die Aufnahme eines Kredites, und wir verleihen selten etwas, müssten sie zu uns kommen. Zum Einzahlen in ihr Konto müssen sie ebenfalls herkommen."

„Wie ist es mit dem Geldwechsel? Ich habe japanische Yen. Wird das von ihnen automatisch umgerechnet? Oder muss ich für die Eröffnung erst einmal das Geld umtauschen?"

„Sie können uns Yen geben. Wir errechnen den Umtauschwert und legen das umgetauschte Geld in ihr Verließ, nachdem wir die 12 Galleonen abgezogen haben. Überweisungen von Konten bei Muggelbanken sind kein Problem. Wir haben da Kontaktpersonen..."

Nach 26 Minuten hatte Kivaneg dem CEO alles erklärt, von Wechselkurse´ bis Kontomöglichkeiten´. Der Kobold fand das Verständnis und Wissen Kaibas sehr beeindruckend, auch wenn er es nie laut zugeben würde. Den Menschen, mit denen er sonst hier zu tun hatte, musste alles 5 mal und auch einfacher erklärt werden, aber dieser junge Mann schien Erfahrung mit Finanzangelegenheiten zu haben. Dieser hatte die Formulare schließlich vollständig ausgefüllt und an den Bankangestellten zurückgegeben. Dann übergab er ihm die Geldkoffer. Nachdem der Kobold es gezählt hatte, sagte er: „Damit sind sie berechtigt, Schuldkarten zu benutzen."

‚Ich bin beeindruckt. Nicht viele Menschen haben in diesem Alter so viel Geld', dachte Kivaneg und schaute nochmals auf den Namen, den der CEO auf die Formulare geschrieben hatte. ‚Jetzt weiß ich, warum der Name mir so bekannt vorkam. Er muss der Besitzer dieser großen Firma in Japan sein... In einem Wirtschaftsbericht stand mal, dass er zu den vier reichsten Personen der Welt gehört. Dann sind diese 26 Millionen Yen((4)) nur ein Taschengeld für ihn.'

Er verschwand kurz und als er zurückkehrte, hatte er eine kleine Kiste in den Armen, die er öffnete. Dann entnahm er ihr einen kleinen Schlüssel und ein kleines schwarzes Buch, auf dessen Vorderseite Gringotts´ mit goldenen Buchstaben zu lesen war.

„Ich erkläre noch einmal das Schuldkartensystem. Wenn sie etwas kaufen wollen, wofür ihr Bargeld nicht ausreicht und sie nicht extra zu uns kommen wollen, schreiben sie den Betrag auf eine der Seiten dieses Buches. Nach spätestens 30 Sekunden schreiben wir die Antwort, ob der Betrag gedeckt ist. Das zeigen sie dem Verkäufer, damit er weiß, dass er sein Geld erhalten wird. Er muss dann in diese Spalte schreiben, wohin er es haben will. Wir transferieren es in sein Verlies, er kann es selbst abholen oder wir bringen es an einen von ihm gewünschten Ort. Nur sie können das Buch benutzen. Das Buch erkennt, wenn es eine andere Person benutzt als der Schlüsselbesitzer."

„Ich habe verstanden."

Kivaneg übergab Kaiba Schlüssel und Buch. Dann murmelte er einen Zauber, der die Gegenstände an den CEO binden würde. Sie leuchteten kurz auf und wurden dann wieder normal. Auf dem Buch erschien auf der ersten Seite der Name Seto Kaiba´ und darunter seine Verliesnummer 298´.

„Die Gegenstände sind nun auf sie fixiert, Herr Kaiba. Niemand kann sie nehmen, wenn sie sie nicht übergeben. Am besten, sie bewahren sie in der Kiste auf und tragen sie immer bei sich. Wenn sie auf die blaue Fläche an der oberen Seitenfläche 5 Sekunden drücken((5))", er wies auf die Stelle, „schrumpft die Kiste mit Inhalt, so dass sie bequem wie eine Kreditkarte zu tragen ist. Durch ein Drücken auf das Gringottssymbol von ebenfalls 5 Sekunden, nimmt die Kiste wieder ihre eigentliche Gestalt an. Wenn sie Geld abheben wollen, ohne zu uns zu kommen, schreiben sie es auch einfach in das Buch und legen den Schlüssel in die Kiste. Spätestens 30 Minuten später befindet sich das Geld dann in ihr. Das Kästchen wird dann schwach leuchten, wenn wir ihnen das Geld hineinzaubern. Der Behälter passt sich übrigens der Geldmenge an, falls der normale Platz nicht ausreicht. Die Informationsbroschüren habe ich ihnen auch in die Kontobox getan, da können sie alles noch einmal nachlesen. Ach ja, wenn sie irgendwann sterben, was in ihrem Alter vermutlich noch unwahrscheinlich ist, und dieses Konto aktiv ist, können ihre Erben die Objekte natürlich jederzeit an sich nehmen."

Kaiba nahm die kleine Schachtel entgegen und gab Schlüssel und Buch hinzu. Dann drückte er auf die blaue Fläche. Als es dann Kreditkartenform hatte, steckte er das ehemalige Kästchen in die Brusttasche seines blauen Mantels((6)).

„Bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich ihnen jederzeit gerne zur Verfügung."

„Danke", sagte Kaiba und stand auf. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Als sie den Raum verließen, stand der Kobold, den Yugi vorher versehentlich angerempelt hatte, vor ihnen.

Er schien auf sie gewartet zu haben, denn er trat ihnen in den Weg. Dann verbeugte er sich kurz vor der kleinen Gruppe und sagte, während sein Blick zwischen den drei jungen Männern hin und her schweifte: „Entschuldigung. Aber der ehrenwerte Direktor möchte sie sprechen. Es wäre schön, wenn sie kurz für ihn Zeit hätten."

„Wir haben noch viel zu tun", sagte Yugi unsicher und schaute auf seine Gefährten. Kaiba und Yami schauten verwundert (auch wenn es für jemand, der die beiden nicht so gut kannte, nicht danach aussah). „Was meinen sie, Snape-sensei?"

‚Der Direktor von Gringotts. Ich kenne niemanden, der ihm schon einmal begegnet wäre. Soweit ich weiß, hat niemand seit Jahrhunderten einen der Bankdirektoren von Gringotts gesehen. Warum will er mit uns sprechen? Bestimmt hat das wieder was mit ihren Kräften zu tun. Ich wusste, es gibt Ärger. Sicher haben die Koboldsensoren etwas gespürt. Na toll, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Andererseits könnte es schon Schwierigkeiten geben, einer so wichtigen Person eine Bitte abzuschlagen und es sind immerhin keine Wachleute hier. Das könnte ein gutes Zeichen sein. Außerdem bin ich schon neugierig, wie der Direktor aussieht und was er will.' „Dafür ist noch Zeit, solange es nicht länger als 15 Minuten dauert." Und zu den drei Jungen flüsterte er: „Wir würden uns verdächtig machen, wenn wir seiner Bitte nicht nachkommen würden."

„Vielen Dank für ihre positive Entscheidung. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich kurz fassen. Er erwartet sie oben. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen." Sie folgten ihm, während Kivaneg an seinen Schalter zurückkehrte, wobei er trotzdem die vier Menschen beobachtete. ‚Der ehrenwerte Direktor will sie also wirklich sprechen.'

Er führte sie zum Fahrstuhl und drückte den obersten Knopf. Die Türen schlossen sich und der Fahrstuhl raste nach oben.

/Ich glaube, der Ursprung der Schattenmagie wird stärker. Seid beide auf der Hut. Yugi, wenn wir angegriffen werden sollten, dann stell dich hinter Seto und mich und aktiviere sofort den Schutzschild. Wir werden ihn oder sie dann angreifen./

/Gut./

Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder öffneten, traten die vier Menschen und der Kobold in einen großen Raum. An dem Schreibtisch vor einer großen goldenen Tür saß ein weiterer Kobold. Er ging auf die Gruppe zu und verneigte sich. Zuerst wandte er sich an Snape: „Entschuldigung, aber der ehrenwerte Herr Direktor möchte die drei jungen Männer zunächst allein sprechen. Ich muss sie bitten, mit mir hier draußen zu warten."

„Ich bin für die Kinder im Moment verantwortlich."

„Leider kann ich sie trotzdem nicht mitgehen lassen. Die Anweisungen des Direktors waren eindeutig. Ich kann ihnen aber versichern, dass ihnen nichts passieren wird. Bitte setzten sie sich dorthin und warten." Snape gehorchte missgelaunt. Dann wandte sich der Kobold an Yugi, Yami und Kaiba: „Der ehrwürdige Direktor erwartet sie bereits. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Er ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. „Herr Direktor, sie sind hier."

„Lass sie eintreten", war eine dunkle Stimme aus dem schummrigen Raum zu hören. Der Kobold nickte und ließ die drei Besitzer der Millenniumsgegenstände eintreten. Dann schloss er die Tür und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück.

In der Zwischenzeit näherten sich die drei Teenager dem großen Schreibtisch in der hinteren Mitte des riesigen Raumes.

/Die Schatten von diesem Gebäude sind in diesem Raum am stärksten./

/Ja, hier scheint das Duelmonster zu sein, dass wir vorhin gespürt haben. Die Energie ist deutlich zu spüren, obwohl wir unsere Kräfte unterdrücken./

/Meint ihr, es wird uns angreifen? Hoffen wir, dass es uns nicht als Gefahr ansieht. Ich kann zumindest im Moment keinen Zorn spüren. Aber meine Kräfte sind durch das Blocken der Schatten beschränkt. Das Wesen scheint auf jeden Fall nicht zu den ganz starken zu gehören zu sein. Nicht mehr als 1500 Angriffspunkte./

/Gleich werden wir mehr wissen./ Und damit beendeten sie ihr Gespräch, da sie nun ganz dicht am Schreibtisch waren. Am Fenster, hinter dem großen Schreibtischstuhl, stand eine Gestalt, fast völlig in Schatten gehüllt.

Fortsetzung folgt...

((1)) Sie tragen ihre Gegenstände offen um die Hälse, da im Moment keiner hinter ihnen her ist bzw. keiner sie und ihre Kräfte kennt (außer ihnen) und da sie die Schatten so besser kontrollieren können... und weil ich es so will.

((2)) Weil die liebe Magician es hier ansprach, sollte ich vielleicht doch noch mal die Namens- usw. Suffixe erklären (obwohl das bestimmt die meisten schon wissen). Also das bekannteste ist –san, das normalen höflichen Gebrauch findet (entspricht im weitesten Sinne unserem ‚Herr/Frau). Dagegen werden –kun und –chan gegenüber jüngeren oder unter gleichaltrigen benutzt (-chan am ehesten zwischen Mädchen, weil es ‚niedlich' klingt). Es gibt dann noch andere Koseformen, aber da sie nicht vorkommen, erspare ich sie mir. Noch höflicher als –san ist –sama (für höher gestellte Leute, z.B. den Chef). Lässt jemand das Suffix weg, ist das extrem vertraut und es wird normalerweise angeboten (so etwa wie bei uns das ‚du' angeboten wird/wurde, obwohl man das nicht vergleichen kann, weil da in Japan viel mehr dahinter steckt – es gibt einen Grund, warum Anime-Figuren dabei immer rot werden!). Es gibt auch Präfixe wie ‚O(jii/nii…)' was auch noch mal zusätzlich respektvoll ist. Im Japanischen gilt meist ‚je länger desto respektvoller/höflicher. Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, ‚sensei' wird bei studierten Leuten verwendet (Lehrer, Ärzte, Rechtsanwälte…). War das irgendwie verständlich? Bestimmt nicht, wenn jemand davon absolut keine Ahnung hatte und für die, die es schon wussten, langweilig. Deshalb hatte ich gehofft, dass ich es mir sparen könnte. Was ‚jii' betrifft so bedeutet es Großvater. Da man auch zu nicht verwandten Personen im Japanischen Familienbezeichnungen wie ‚Tantchen', ‚Onkelchen', ‚Großväterchen' usw. verwendet und ich die Vertrautheit zwischen Dumbledore und Yugi unterstreichen wollte, nennt er ihn übrigens ‚Albus-jii-chan'. Das gleiche gilt für Mokubas Yugi-nii-chan (nii steht für Bruder) später.

((3)) Ich möchte hier nur klar stellen, dass Magician und ich lange über diesem Teil gesessen haben und wir uns darüber nicht einigen konnten. Beim letzten Korrekturlesen war ihr Kommentar: (‚stur den Absatz überseh' Ich sag hierzu nichts mehr. Sonst werden wir nie fertig. Perfektionismus ist manchmal nur schädlich… XoX ) … Sie hat mich also aufgegeben T.T .

((4)) Das klingt nach mehr, als es ist (obwohl es doch schon eine ganze Menge ist). Laut Umrechnungstabelle sind das ca. 200.000 € (25.871.200 Yen waren genau 200.000 € am 27.06.2005; obwohl ich die Geschichte 2000 spielen lasse, damit ich mit einer späteren Extra-Geschichte mit Sugoroku nicht so große Rechenprobleme wegen seiner Lebenszeit). ((Danke für den Hinweis und die Tabelle, Magician :D )) ((Magician: Immer wieder gern :D))

((5)) Ich will, dass er lange drücken muss, um zu gewährleisten, dass die Kiste nicht was falsch versteht und groß wird, wenn sie es gar nicht soll. ((Magician ‚schützend die Arme heb': Ich sag doch gegen die 5 Sek. überhaupt nichts…)) ((Annuket: Aber als es noch 10 Sekunden waren hast du dich beschwert. Jetzt habe ich mich gegen weitere Beschwerden nur abgesichert. Ich hätte weder mit 5 noch mit 10 Sekunden drücken ein Problem, denn mit Drücken meine ich ja nicht stark drücken, sondern nur etwas festeres Finger draufhalten.))

((6)) Ich mag eigentlich den weißen lieber, aber mit dem blauen fällt er nicht so auf, deshalb trägt er den ((und man sieht nicht so schnell Schmutz)).

Annuket: Die Figuren haben hier wirklich gemacht, was sie wollen. Eigentlich hatte ich nur 1 oder maximal 1 ½ Kapitel für die Winkelgasse ansetzen wollen.  
Yugi: Wir können doch nicht immer machen, was du willst. Immerhin kommen wir überhaupt noch hierher und machen, was du willst.  
Magician: Aber hast du nicht gerade gesagt, ihr tut nicht das, was sie will?  
Yami: Wir tun es nur, wenn wir nichts besseres zu tun haben. Und unsere Serie ist ja auch zuende. Jetzt gibt es nur noch GX.  
Magician: Oh jaaaa, diese "tolle" Serie... 'schauder'  
Annuket: Ich kann dazu nichts sagen. Ich habe sie nicht gesehen, weil Yugi nicht drin vorkommt (bzw. nur einmal und dann noch nicht einmal vollständig...)  
Magician: Was soll ich da sagen, wo Yami meine Lieblingsfigur ist? Hab allerdings gehört, dass er auch mal irgendwo kurz auftaucht. Na ja und von "Kaiba-man" wollen wir gar nicht reden. Da hat mir ein Bild gereicht, um mich für's Leben zu zeichnen. Ich finde die Serie einfach nur peinlich und das Schlimme ist, dass wir diesmal nicht den Amerikanern die Schuld geben können. Das haben die in Japan ganz allein verbrochen!  
Annuket: Wie auch immer. Wir sollten jetzt Schluß machen, ehe du dich wieder so in Rage redest.  
Magician 'atmet tief durch': Na gut.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt spätestens nächsten Mittwoch (es kommt ja immer darauf an, ob und wann Magician und ich uns sehen und wir Zeit für den Computerraum in der Uni haben...). Da das Ende allerdingsein bisschen gemeinwar, vielleicht auch schon Freitag oder Montag.  
Annuket


	6. Kapitel 5: Bei Mr Ollivander

Annuket 'liegt mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch'  
Yugi: Ähm, bist du noch ansprechbar?  
Annuket 'schaut mit mit glasigem Blick hoch' 'stammel': Orden... Preußen... Ungarn... Mittelalter... Urkunden...  
Yami 'schlägt sie auf den Kopf': Du hast doch deine 20 Seiten Hausarbeit abgegeben.  
Annuket: Sie ist so furchtbar geworden. Ich kann absolut nicht wissenschaftlich schreiben. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht mehr Ahnung vom Thema als vorher.  
Yugi: Aber Kopf hoch, du hast hier wieder zwei Reviews.  
Annuket: Jaaaaa :D. Vielen Dank dafür :D. Da macht das Hochladen gleich viel mehr Spaß.Und ich hoffe, Punkie89,du hast durch die späte Lektüre meines letztenKapitels nicht irgendwelche Nachteile gehabt (Übermüdung am nächsten Tag, Verspätung, oder ähnliches). Danke also an Dax und Punkie89.  
Magician: Du hast da aber zwei ganz treue Leser. Sei bloß immer nett zu ihnen... 'lach'  
Annuket: Sorry, dass es erst so spät was mit dem hochladen geworden ist. Aber am Freitag gab es ja Probleme mit dem Einloggen (für die die es nicht wissen) und am Montag saß ich noch an meiner Hausarbeit und mit Magician habe ich mich ja eh nicht getroffen, weil es ein Feiertag war.  
Magician: Komm auf den Punkt, sonst ist das Vorwort länger als das Kapitel.  
Annuket: Ist ja schon gut. Aber da ist noch etwas das gesagt werden muss... Irgendwie mag ich doch nicht die für mich traurigeWahrheit sagen.  
Yami: Nach der Trotzreaktion im letzten Kapitel bist du wohl wieder zurück zur Verdrängung, oder?  
Annuket: Warum sagst du es nicht für mich, Yami?  
Yami: Weil ich keine Lust habe. Außerdem wollte ich noch mit Yugi sprechen, ehe es los geht. Bis später.  
Annuket: Was? 'Yami verlässt den Raum' 'Annuket dreht sich zu Kaiba, der gerade noch auf seinem Computer arbeitet' Duhu? Kaiba?  
Kaiba 'blickt auf und starrt Annuket böse an': Was?  
Annuket: Machst du für mich den Disclaimer?  
Kaiba: Warum sollte ich?  
Annuket: Weil ich immer so lieb bin.  
Kaiba: Das bist du nicht. Ich habe die E-mail gesehen.  
Annuket 'verdutzt': Was denn für eine E-mail?  
Kaiba: Die, die du letztes Jahr mit Magician wegen wegen Kapitel 4 geschrieben hast. ((Magician 'lach': Oooh ja, ich erinnere mich...))  
Annuket: Aber dieses alternative 'Ending' hat mein böses Ich, Bi, geschrieben.  
Kaiba: Das ist unwichtig. Ihr habt mich zu Stein erstarren lassen!  
Annuket: Aber das war doch nur Spaß... Und ich war frustriert, weil Magician die Stelle nicht mochte...  
Kaiba: Und jetzt habe ich Spaß, dich den Disclaimer machen zu lassen. Na los, wird's bald?  
Annuket 'eingeschüchtert': Ok, ich mach ja schon. Aber du musst auch schon mal auf deinen Platz gehen, weil es ja dann gleich los geht.  
'Kaiba geht' 'Annuket seufzt + murmelt' Mir gehört weder Yugioh, noch Harry Potter. Auch wenn ich sie gerne hätte...  
Magician 'tätschelt ihr den Kopf und gibt ihr einen Keks': Braves Mädchen. Und jetzt, viel Spaß.

((…)) Annmerkungen von Magician und/oder mir  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /.../Yugi; /.../ Seto (mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass es immer gleich in den Kapiteln war. Warum 'vertzweifelt'? Ich hatte das doch extra mit einem, zwei und drei Strichen für die jeweiligen Figuren gemacht, um mir auch zu ersparen, erklären zu müssen,wer was sagt und jetzt muss ich es doch noch ergänzen. Das ist sooo fies. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass manchmal neue Fehler in die Texte rein macht. Aber wenigstens kann man die Texte andere Leute lesen lassen...)  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben

Kapitel 5: Bei Mr. Ollivander 

Am Fenster, schräg hinter dem großen Schreibtischstuhl, stand eine Gestalt fast völlig in Schatten gehüllt. Wie es schien, hatte sie den dreien den Rücken zugekehrt und blickte durch die schmale Öffnung zwischen den Gardinen auf die Winkelgasse.

„Willkommen Schattenlords. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch in meiner Bank begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte wieder die dunkle ruhige Stimme und die Person drehte sich um und trat in den Lichtstreifen, den die Lücke zwischen den Gardinen in den Raum ließ.

„Du bist der strenge Mystiker((1))", sagte Yugi erstaunt. Das Duelmonster lächelte ihn leicht an und verbeugte sich vor den dreien. Dann wies er auf eine große Couch und ein paar Sessel an der Seite des Raumes. Die drei setzten sich auf das Sofa, während das Duelmonster im Sessel gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Ja, ich wurde einst, in alter Zeit, der strenge Mystiker genannt. Das ist lange her. Doch ich habe nun auch einen anderen Namen. Ein Mensch, den ich sehr schätzte, hat ihn mir vor 2000 Jahren gegeben. Ich heiße Mystagogus((2)). Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mich bei diesem Namen nennen würdet, Mylords, denn es ist schon lange her, dass mich jemand so genannt hat. Heutzutage spreche ich mit niemandem mehr, außer den Kobolden und sie nennen mich alle nur Direktor oder ehrenwerter Direktor, da sie mir gegenüber höflich sein wollen. Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren? Darf ich euch etwas anbieten? Tee, Kakao, Wasser, Saft, irgendetwas anderes?"

Sie überlegten kurz und dann antwortete Yugi. „Wir hätten gerne Tee." Mit einer Handbewegung des Direktors erschienen 4 Tassen und eine Kanne Tee. Während der Direktor ihnen das heiße Getränk einschenkte, fragte Yugi: „Aber sag mal, Mystagogus-san, warum bist du hier? Hast du die ganzen 3000 Jahre in dieser Welt gelebt? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Ja, ich bin in dieser Welt, seit die Schatten verbannt wurden. Denn wie Ihr wisst, verschwand, als die Schatten von Euch, Pharao Atemu((3)), eingeschlossen wurden, auch das Portal in die Monsterwelt. Einigen wenigen von uns Monstern hattet Ihr gestattet, in dieser Welt zu bleiben. Ich war eines von ihnen."

„Es tut mir leid, ich erinnere mich nicht an alles von damals. Das Puzzle hält noch immer einige meiner Erinnerungen zurück", sagte Yami.

Überrascht sah das Monster ihn an. Schließlich sagte es langsam: „Verstehe. Dessen war ich mir nicht bewusst. Also werde ich es Euch erklären. Ihr habt mich zum Wächter Eurer Schätze bestimmt. Ihr wusstet, dass Ihr eines Tages zurückkehren würdet, mein Pharao. Deshalb sollte ich Eure Schätze beschützen. Als die Jahrhunderte voranschritten und zu zwei Jahrtausenden wurden, beschloss ich, dass ich auch eine Bank errichten könnte, um die stärker werdenden Zauberer besser von Euren Schätzen ablenken zu können. Ich kam hierher nach London und errichtete Gringotts. In der untersten Ebene, zu der nie ein Dieb auch nur annähernd vorstoßen konnte, liegen Eure Schätze sicher verwahrt. Ihr könnt sie jederzeit anschauen und verwenden. Nichts ist über die Zeit abhanden gekommen", sagte Mystagogus, der Stolz, der in diesen Worten mitschwang, unüberhörbar.

Yami sah ihn gerührt an. „Ich muss dir sehr für deine Treue und Geduld danken. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach, eine so lange Zeit zu warten."

Mystagogus wirkte verlegen. „Aber das müsst Ihr doch nicht. Ich war es doch, der Euch damals praktisch angefleht hatte, in der Menschenwelt bleiben zu dürfen. Ich muss eher Euch für eure Güte danken, mich bleiben zu lassen und mir auch noch eine so wichtige Aufgabe anzuvertrauen. Dank Euch musste ich meine Geliebte bis zu ihrem Tod nicht verlassen und konnte unsere Kinder und Kindeskinder über Generationen aufwachsen sehen."

„Dann sind die Kobolde, die für dich arbeiten, deine Ururururururururur-Enkel((4)), Mystagogus-san?" fragte Yugi.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau in der wievielten Generation wir jetzt sind, aber ja, ich bin ihr aller Stammvater((5)). Die meisten wissen das allerdings gar nicht. Nur meine engsten Mitarbeiter sind eingeweiht. Aber dass ich ein Schattenmonster mit Schattenkräften bin, wissen sie alle, ebenso wie sie von den Millenniumsgegenständen wissen. Ich wollte, dass sie mich auch nur bei dem geringsten Anzeichen Eurer Wiederkehr informieren. Und das haben sie auch sofort getan, als sie eure Kräfte und Gegenstände unten in der Halle bemerkten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Eure Ankunft in der heutigen Zeit nicht früher bemerkte. Ich spürte zwar, dass die alten Kräfte wieder stärker wurden, aber ich konnte Euch nicht lokalisieren. Ihr kamt in meine Bank und ich bemerkte es nicht." Der Bankdirektor schaute beschämt zu Boden.

„Kein Problem. Niemand ist perfekt", beschwichtigte Yami ihn. „Ich freue mich über deine Treue über all die Jahrtausende. Die paar Monate mehr oder weniger sind doch unwichtig. Außerdem wollten wir nicht bemerkt werden. Dass du uns nicht orten konntest, beweist nur, dass wir unsere Kräfte erfolgreich verhüllt hatten."

„Außerdem haben deine Nachkommen selbst doch keine Schattenmagie, oder?" fügte Kaiba hinzu. „Ich konnte zumindest nichts derartiges in ihnen spüren. Und allein, ohne Unterstützung, auf diese Entfernung die Schattenmagie zu erkennen, ist ziemlich anstrengend. Wie haben sie überhaupt gemerkt, dass wir Schattenmagie besitzen?"

„Es ist wahr, meine jetzigen Kinder haben die Kraft nicht mehr", sagte der Bankdirektor traurig. „Aber sie können sie immer noch spüren. Auch meine eigenen Kräfte wurden schwächer, als die Schatten versiegelt wurden. Aber im Vergleich zu den Menschen war und bin ich immer noch stark genug, um Eure Schätze zu bewachen und sie zu beschützen."

„Du erwähntest vorhin, es wären noch andere Wesen dageblieben. Welche genau und warum?" fragte Yami.

„Einige sollten Teile Eurer Besitztümer beschützen oder Personen, die Euch am Herzen lagen, aber manchen habt Ihr auch gestattet zu bleiben, damit sie für Euch Geschichtsbücher schreiben und Wissen sammeln, um schnell auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen, wenn Ihr erwacht. Aber ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wer die anderen im Einzelnen waren und wo sie sich befinden. Wir haben uns nie alle getroffen, da ihr jeden einzeln beauftragt habt und die, die ich mal traf, habe ich auch schnell wieder aus den Augen verloren. Wir dachten, dass wir zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn wir alle zusammen bleiben. Ich weiß nur, dass sich aus den Gebliebenen oft neue Geschlechter bildeten. Doch ich bin sicher nicht der Einzige, der gespürt hat, dass die Schatten wieder stärker werden. Früher oder später werden sie Euch sicher begegnen und ihren Treuschwur erneuern. Schließlich leben wir, die wir Euer Schattenvolk sind, in dieser Welt, ohne zu sterben."

„Ihr seid also wirklich unsterblich? Ich erinnere mich, dass ihr früher, wenn ihr für mich gekämpft habt und besiegt wurdet, in die Monsterwelt zurückgekehrt seid, bis ihr euch erholt hattet."

„Das war, nachdem das Portal verschwunden war, nicht mehr möglich. Dafür erstarrten die anderen und ich nach dem Versiegeln der Schatten jedes Mal, wenn wir dem Tod nahe waren. In unzerstörbare Kristalle gehüllt, warteten wir dann, bis sich unsere Kräfte wieder vollständig regeneriert hatten. Ihr selbst legtet einen Zauber über uns, der das ermöglichte."

Kaiba sah auf seine Uhr und schaute zu Yami. „Tut mir leid, aber wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit. In 2 Stunden müssen wir wieder zu Hause sein. Und vorher müssen wir noch ein paar Sachen erledigen."

„Wenn Ihr wollt könnt, Ihr jederzeit zu mir kommen, um unser Gespräch fortzusetzen, mein Pharao, und auch die anderen Schattenlords sind mir immer willkommen.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Yami. „Aber mir fällt gerade auf, wie unhöflich ich doch bin. Ich habe sie noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Das sind Seto Kaiba und Yugi Muto."

„Also trägt euer Hohepriester immer noch denselben Namen, den Ihr damals für ihn benutzt habt. Und es ist mir eine Freude euch kennen zu lernen, junger Yugi Muto", erwiderte das alte Duelmonster mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er den Schlüsselbewahrer betrachtete. Dann wandte er sich an alle drei: „Ihr braucht übrigens eure Kräfte nicht ganz so stark verstecken. Die normalen Zauberer und ihre Einrichtungen können eure Kräfte nicht spüren oder entdecken. Solange ihr es vermeidet, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit für alle sichtbar zu benutzen, könnt ihr sie relativ frei verwenden."

„Danke für den Hinweis. Bevor wir gehen, würde ich allerdings gerne wenigstens noch einen Blick auf meine Schätze werfen. Haben wir dafür noch Zeit?" fragte Yami seine beiden Lover.

„Ich würde sie auch gerne sehen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Jii-chan uns böse ist, wenn wir etwas später kommen, solange wir morgen rechtzeitig wach sind", erwiderte Yugi und sah Kaiba mit dem Welpenblick an. Der CEO seufzte und nickte zum Zeichen, dass er nachgab.

„Dann wollt Ihr Eure Schätze jetzt sehen, mein Pharao?"

Yami nickte und folgte mit einem aufgeregtem Yugi und einem interessierten Kaiba -der sich das Interesse nicht anmerken ließ- Mystagogus, als er das Büro verließ. Snape erhob sich sofort aus seinem Sessel und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Mystagogus-san will uns noch was zeigen, Snape-sensei. Wenn sie wollen können sie uns gerne begleiten", sagte Yami zu ihm.

Ohne eine Erwiderung folgte der Lehrer ihnen kopfschüttelnd zurück zum Fahrstuhl. ‚Was ist hier eigentlich los?'

Mystagogus entfernte die Konsole und darunter erschien eine zweite. Er gab einen langen Schriftzeichen- und Zahlencode ein. Dann setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, stiegen sie aus und standen vor einem breiten und tiefen Graben. Snape sah hinunter und bemerkte, dass sie über einem Lavastrom waren, der in ca. 20 m Tiefe floss.

Mystagogus schnitt sich in den Finger und ließ ein bisschen von seinem Blut auf den Boden tropfen. Sofort löste sich ein großer Felsbrocken unter ihnen, und sie schwebten auf ihm über den Lava-Abgrund. Auf der anderen Seite tippte er mit seinem Stab gegen die Wand und sie öffnete sich. Snape konnte kaum glauben, was er sah. Eine riesige Höhle, angefüllt mit Schätzen, die alle aus dem alten Ägypten zu kommen schienen. ‚Warum zeigt er den Kindern das?' Mit Mühe wandte er den Blick von den Schätzen ab und den drei Jungen zu. ‚Und warum scheint sie dieser Anblick relativ kalt zu lassen?'

Yami betrat die Höhle als erster, dicht gefolgt von Yugi und Kaiba. „He, Yami sieh mal, da sind auch Spiele dabei, oder?" Yugi lehnte sich neugierig über ein Spielbrett mit Nilpferd- und Krokodilfiguren, aus Holz und Gold, mit Edelsteinen verziert.

Yami lehnte sich über ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Ja, Aibou, das ist ein Spiel. Wenn du willst, kann ich es dir beibringen, so dass wir miteinander spielen können."

„Wirklich?"

„Aber ja." Dann wandte er sich an den Direktor. „Mystagogus, kannst du das Spiel zu uns nach Japan schicken lassen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde es sofort veranlassen." Er rief die Schatten und ließ sie das Spiel in sein Büro bringen, um es später persönlich weiter zu schicken, sobald er wieder oben war. Als Snape sah, dass der Direktor von Gringotts auch Schattenkräfte benutzte, fiel er ohnmächtig zu Boden. Das war zuviel für ihn. Seine zukünftigen Schüler und Mystagogus warfen ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Selbst Yugi und der Direktor, die sich kurz um den Lehrer Sorgen gemacht hatten, wandten sich wieder dem Gespräch zu, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, dass er wenigstens weich gefallen war((6)).

Yami fuhr, ungeachtet des Zusammenbruchs seines Lehrers, unbeirrt fort: „Wir werden bestimmt bald wiederkommen, um uns die Sachen genauer anzuschauen. Doch wie Seto vorhin richtig bemerkte, ist unsere Zeit heute leider sehr begrenzt."

„Ihr seid mir jederzeit willkommen, mein Pharao. Kommt, wann Ihr wollt und bleibt, solange Ihr wollt. Ich bin fast immer in meinem Büro und Ihr könnt auch, wenn die Bank geschlossen ist, durch die Schatten zu mir kommen. Ihr könnt mich natürlich auch rufen, damit ich nach Japan komme."

„Vielen Dank. Könntest du hier ein Schattenportal verankern, das mich und meine beiden Freunde nicht sofort in eine Falle bringt, wenn wir herkommen wollen? Du hast eine ganze Menge aufgestellt, soweit ich sehen kann. Das würde die Sache vereinfachen. Dann müssten wir dich nicht immer belästigen." Mystagogus nickte und aktivierte seine Kräfte, um den drei Schattenlords einen dauernden Zugang zu ermöglichen.

Dann gingen die vier mit Snape, der gerade wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, zurück und fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach oben. In der Eingangshalle verabschiedete sich Mystagogus von ihnen mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und fuhr zurück nach oben in sein Büro.

Die Teenager und der Professor verließen Gringotts und betraten wieder die Winkelgasse, um ihre Einkäufe endlich zu erledigen. Yugi schaute Snape besorgt an.

„Was haben sie, Snape-sensei? Seit wir unten in Yamis Schatzkammer waren, scheinen sie sich nicht sehr gut zu fühlen. Warum sind sie umgekippt?"

„Ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen", erwiderte der Professor. ‚Die machen mich fertig. Die anderen Schüler haben mir nie solche Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Nicht mal Potter. Wenn das so weiter geht, lande ich in St. Mungo am Ende ihres Besuches. Wie soll ich ein ganzes Jahr mit denen überstehen?'

„Oh Snape-sensei, warum haben sie das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich kann ihnen doch helfen", sagte Yugi und zerrte den Zaubertrankmeister in eine kleine dunkle Gasse.

/Passt bitte auf, dass niemand kommt. Ich will ihn schnell heilen, sagte er zu seinen Geliebten.

/Muss das sein? Du kannst nicht immer allen helfen, stöhnte Kaiba.

/Aber er muss fit für unseren Einkaufsbummel sein und außerdem hat er sich extra Zeit genommen, um uns zu begleiten, erwiderte Yugi.

„Ok, Snape-sensei. Entspannen sie sich", forderte Yugi ihn auf.

Snape schaute ihm in die Augen, bevor er seine eigenen schloss. ‚Ist jetzt sowieso egal. Schlimmer kann es nicht werden. St. Mungo, ich komme.'

Yugi rief die Schatten und sie entspannten Snapes Geist. Als er nach 5 Minuten seine Augen wieder öffnete, fühlte er sich so gut wie noch nie. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Mit Schattenmagie natürlich. Geht es ihnen besser, oder soll ich noch einen Zauber anwenden?"

„Ich fühle mich gut." Und ein leicht abwesendes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen ich weiß...schwer vorstellbar, das Yugi erwiderte.

„Das ist schön. Sie sollten sich aber trotzdem nachher etwas Ruhe gönnen. Zu viel Stress führt zu Kopfschmerzen. Ich kenne keinen Geist, der so verspannt ist wie ihrer."

„Können wir jetzt endlich gehen?" fragte Yami ungeduldig. „Auf dem Schild von dem Laden da drüben steht Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v.Chr.´. Das ist der Laden, zu dem wir als nächstes müssen, oder?" „Ja, Jii-chan sagte, wir sollen in diesem Laden unsere Zauberstäbe kaufen." 

Die drei jungen Männer und der Professor betraten den Laden. Keine andere Person schien auf den ersten Blick anwesend zu sein. Snape klingelte ein Glöckchen, das auf dem Tresen stand. Sofort erschien ein netter älterer Herr hinter einem der vielen mit Schachteln gefüllten Regale.

„Oh, Mr. Snape. Es ist lange her, dass Sie hier waren. Geht es ihrem Zauberstab gut. Eichenholz und Drachenherzfaser, hab ich Recht? Ich hoffe, er wurde nicht wieder zerstört wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch."

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen, dass es dem Zauberstab gut geht. Dass der erste kaputtgegangen ist, war auch nicht meine Schuld. Das waren meine Mitschüler", verteidigte sich der Professor. „Der Grund meines heutigen Besuches sind diese drei jungen Männer. Der Schulleiter möchte, dass sie ihre ersten Zauberstäbe bekommen und ich sollte sie nur begleiten."

„Sind die zwei dort", er wies auf Yami und Kaiba, „nicht zu alt für Erstklässler?"

„Hey, ich bin auch 16, genau wie Seto und Yami", mischte sich Yugi entrüstet ein. ‚…Mehr oder weniger gleich alt…'

„Sie sind Austauschschüler aus Japan und ich würde vorziehen, wenn wir mit der Wahl der Zauberstäbe beginnen könnten. Ich habe heute noch etwas anderes vor."

„Nun gut, ich bin sicher, wir finden etwas für Sie. Wer möchte zuerst?" Mr. Ollivander strahlte die Schüler an.

Die drei schauten sich an und Yami sagte dann: „Ich möchte anfangen."

„Sehr schön. Welche ist ihre Zauberhand?"

„Rechts. Zumindest, wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob ich Links- oder Rechtshänder bin."

„Ja, das wollte ich. Gut, dann wollen wir mal." Ein Maßband huschte um Yami, während Mr. Ollivander durch seine Regalreihen streifte und schließlich einen Karton herauszog. Er kehrte damit zu Yami zurück und legte ihn auf den Tresen. Aus ihm zog er einen Zauberstab hervor und reichte ihn Yami.

„Birke und Phönixfeder. Los, nehmen Sie."

Yami nahm ihn und schaute den Ladenbesitzer fragend an. „Sie müssen ihn schwingen", sagte dieser.

Yami schwang ihn und nichts geschah.

„Merkwürdig. Es müsste eine Reaktion kommen. Entweder Akzeptanz oder Abwehr. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie magische Kräfte haben?"

„Ja, hat er. Sonst würde Schulleiter ihn nicht an der Schule aufnehmen", warf Snape hier ein.

„Hmm, vielleicht werden ihre Kräfte blockiert. Wir sollten einen Heiler zu Rate ziehen. Haben Sie etwas getan, das ihre Magie hemmen könnte?"

„Ähm, nun ja, ich unterdrücke sie ein wenig. Aber ich kann das wieder aufheben", sagte der ehemalige Pharao zögernd.

„Wieso unterdrücken Sie sie? Und wie? Ich habe noch nie von einem Zauberer gehört, der seine magischen Kräfte aus eigener Kraft blocken oder versiegeln kann."

„Ich dachte, ich brauche sie im Moment nicht so dringend."

„Egal, aber wenn Sie den richtigen Zauberstab wollen, dann müssen Sie ihre gesamten Kräfte zur Verfügung haben. Wie soll der Zauberstab wissen, ob er Sie wählen soll, wenn er nichts wahrnimmt?"

„Ok." Yami schloss kurz seine Augen und entfesselte seine normale Stärke. Er öffnete seine Augen und nahm den Zauberstab, den er vorher hingelegt hatte, wieder in die Hand. Augenblicklich zerfiel der Stab zu Staub.

Er blinzelte kurz und schaute dann Mr. Ollivander verlegen an „Ähm, ich schätze, das sollte nicht passieren, oder?"

Der Zauberstabverkäufer schaute ungläubig auf die kläglichen Überreste auf dem Boden. „In der Tat. Das ist noch nie passiert. Aber immerhin war das eine Reaktion. Wenn auch keine, die ich erwartet hätte … oder die mir jemals zuvor begegnet wäre…"

Er verschwand wieder in seinen Regalen und holte einen anderen Zauberstab hervor: „Probieren Sie diesen. Ahorn und Einhornschweif."

Yami nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand. Doch als der ehemalige Pharao ihn langsam erhob, um ihn zu schwingen, erlitt der Stab das gleiche Schicksal wie sein Vorgänger.

„Wir sind aber widerspenstig. Aber nur nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben", sagte Mr. Ollivander und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor er wieder in den Weiten seines Geschäftes verschwand und die drei jungen Männer sich zweifelnd und unbehaglich ansahen.

Snape, der sich ans Fenster gesetzt hatte, starrte steif nach draußen. ‚Nur nicht umdrehen. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind gerade erst weg. Ich will sie nicht gleich wieder kriegen. Ich freue mich auf das Schuljahr. Da sehe ich sie nur selten. Nur zum Unterricht und vielleicht beim Essen oder beim Quidditch. Also ganz ruhig. Es sind jetzt nur noch 1h 40min. Dann habe ich einen Monate meine Ruhe und wenn ich sie sehe, sind sie nicht allein und ich kann mich mit anderen Sachen ablenken, wie z.B. Griffindors ärgern. Besonders Longbottom, diesen Versager.'

Der Zauberstabmeister kehrte mit einer staubigen Box zurück. „Dies ist der stärkste Zauberstab, den ich je gemacht habe: Mahagoni und Drachenklaue."

Misstrauisch sahen Yami und seine beiden Freunde den Stab an.

„Ollivander-san, ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Zauberstab für Yami richtig ist. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist auch er zu schwach", sagte Yugi zögerlich. „Auch er wird zerstört werden."

„Mein Junge, ich habe viel Erfahrung mit Zauberstäben. Ich verkaufe sie schon seit 50 Jahren. Bis jetzt hat bei mir jeder Zauberer einen guten und zu ihm passenden Zauberstab gefunden", erwiderte der Ladenbesitzer freundlich. An Yami gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Also los, worauf warten Sie?"

Yami sah von Yugi zu dem Ladenbesitzer und wieder zurück zu Yugi: „Wenn er will, dann sollte ich es tun."

Yugi zuckte mit den Achseln: „Er fühlt sich nur nicht richtig an. Schwach und ungeeignet, genau wie die davor. Aber du kannst es ja zum Beweis ausprobieren, Yami."

Yami nahm den Zauberstab und schwang ihn. Nachdem er eine große Explosion hervorgerufen hatte, zerstörte auch er sich, genau wie seine Vorgänger, selbst.

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein", sagte der Zauberstabmeister. Zum ersten Mal war er ratlos. Scheinbar automatisch griff er nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab und reparierte das Fenster. Dabei sah er traurig die Reste der drei Zauberstäbe auf dem Boden an. „Nun gut, vielleicht möchte erst einmal Ihre beiden Freunde es versuchen."

Bei Yugi und Kaiba, die nun nacheinander verschiede Zauberstäbe ausprobierten, war es das gleiche. Auch ihrer Kraft konnten die Zauberstäbe nicht standhalten. Yugi sagte immer wieder, dass diese Zauberstäbe nichts für sie waren, aber Mr. Ollivander versuchte es immer wieder mit neuen.

/Was sollen wir tun? Ich fürchte, wir brauchen Zauberstäbe. Meint ihr, wir sollten unsere Kräfte unterdrücken, um die moderne Magie zu erlernen, fragte Kaiba.

/Ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich geht. Zumindest nicht, solange wir beim Lernen sind und den Zauber nicht mindestens zwei- oder dreimal durchgeführt haben. Schließlich können wir dann nicht unsere Kraft richtig dosieren. Ich wünschte, es hätte in Kemet zu meiner Zeit schon Zauberstäbe gegeben, dann könnten wir solche benutzen. Aber welche, die nur für Dunkle bzw. Lichtmagie sind, sind zu schwach für unsere dreifache Macht. Besonders, da sie Licht- oder Dunkle Magie nur verstärken, unsere aber nicht verstärkt werden muss./

„Ollivander-san, dürfte ich mich in ihrem Laden etwas umschauen?" fragte Yugi. „Vielleicht finde ich die richtigen Zauberstäbe für uns. Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich die ganze Zeit sagte: Die Stäbe fühlten sich alle falsch an. Vielleicht kann ich geeignete entdecken."

Der alte Mann hob verzweifelt den Kopf. Er schaute Yugi an und nickte: „Aber bitte nur, wenn Sie sich sicher sind. Ich will nicht noch mehr von meinen Lieblingen verlieren. Sie sind wie Kinder für mich. Bitte tut ihnen nicht weiter weh."

Snape sah den armen Mann mitleidig an. ‚Ich kann ihn verstehen. Diese drei sind sehr anstrengend.' Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und schritt hinüber zum Tresen. Mit einer kleinen Geste seines Zauberstabes, ließ er Beruhigungstee für den am Boden zerstörten Mann erscheinen. Dieser nahm das Getränk dankbar an und trank genüsslich mit geschlossenen Augen. während der Professor für ihn die Reste der vielen Zauberstäbe beseitigte. Kein Zauber hätte sie wieder reparieren können.

Yugi schritt ein Regal nach dem anderen ab. Keiner der Zauberstäbe schien zu passen. Schließlich rief er die Schatten hervor und verband sie mit seinem Schlüssel um die Stäbe einzeln besser zu untersuchen. Plötzlich nahm er ein neues Gefühl wahr. Es war, als würden ihn drei leise Stimmen rufen, zwischen all den ängstlichen, ablehnenden Stimmen der anderen Zauberstäbe. Er folgte ihnen und gelangte immer tiefer in den Laden. Dieser Teil schien eher so etwas wie eine Abstellkammer zu sein.

Ganz oben auf einem Regal waren drei Schachteln. Sie waren eingestaubt und die Kartons sahen schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Die Stimmen kamen eindeutig von den Zauberstäben in diesen Verpackungen. Er versuchte, sie runterzuholen, aber er war zu klein. Er schaute sich schnell um und als er sah, dass er alleine war, ließ er die Schatten die Päckchen für ihn von dem Regal nehmen.

Mit seinem Fund ging er in den vorderen Teil des Ladens zurück. Mr. Ollivander blickte auf, als er seine Schritte hörte.

„Was ist mit diesen, Ollivander-san? Sie lagen ganz vernachlässigt in einer Kammer."

„Oh, diese Zauberstäbe hat einer meiner Vorfahren vor 1000 Jahren angefertigt. Aber nie konnte sie ein Zauberer benutzen. Wenn ihr wollt, können Sie sie gerne ausprobieren. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie noch da sind. Duncan Ollivander, der sie machte, gilt sowieso als völlig verrückt. Er war ein Genie, wenn es um die Herstellung von Zauberstäben ging. Aber zum Ende seines Lebens redete er ständig von einer Aufgabe, nämlich diese drei Zauberstäbe anzufertigen. Er arbeitete sein ganzes letztes Lebensjahr nur an diesen drei Stäben und sagte, alle davor wären nichts dagegen gewesen. Doch nachdem sie fertig waren, konnte niemand sie benutzten und deshalb wurde er verspottet. Dieser hier z.B. soll mit Sykomorenholz und dem Haar von dem Schweif einer Sphinx sein. Jeder weiß doch, dass ein solcher Zauberstab nicht funktionieren würde. Das würde ein Siegel ergeben, das Magie behindert. Außerdem schafft es niemand, überhaupt Sphinxenhaar zu bekommen.((7))"

„Ich glaube, der Stab wäre perfekt für dich, Yami. Er ruft nach dir", sagte Yugi und reichte seiner dunklen Hälfte den Stab.

Dieser nahm ihn. Ein starkes rotes Licht erhellte den Raum und blendete alle als er ihn mit einer sanften Bewegung schwang. Mr.Ollivander war sprachlos: „Ich fasse es nicht. Der Zauberstab funktioniert bei ihm."

„Er ist wie für mich gemacht." Yami grinste zufrieden.

„Aber das muss nichts heißen. Der in der nächsten Box soll von ägyptischer Palmenrippe und einer Schuppe eines japanischen Juwelendrachen sein. Die ägyptische Palmenart, auf deren Blätter die alten Ägypter die Jahre zählten, ist allerdings nie für Zauberstäbe geeignet gewesen. Sie absorbiert Magie durch ihre Flexibilität und das mit etwas von einer Drachenart zu mischen, die zu den gefährlichsten der Erde gehören, ist Wahnsinn."((8))

„Seto, ich glaube, er verlangt nach dir." Yugi reichte Kaiba den Stab. Als dieser ihn berührte und die Schatten hinein fließen ließ, erstrahlte ein starkes blaues Licht.

„Wie ist das nur möglich. Diese Zauberstäbe sollten nicht funktionieren. Das ist ein Wunder. Für den letzten", er deutete auf die Schachtel, die Yugi immer noch in seinen Händen hielt, „wurde Duncan endgültig für verrückt erklärt. Es war der letzte, den er je gemacht hat. Das Holz stammt von japanischer Kirsche und es war nicht leicht, dieses Material damals zu bekommen. Das ist sehr gutes Holz für Zauberstäbe. Aber der Inhalt soll, laut ihm, die Feder eines Pegasus sein. Doch geflügelte Einhörner hat es nie gegeben. Nur in Legenden. In ihnen sollen sie durch ihr starkes Licht andere Kräfte in das richtige Maß bringen und somit für Balance sorgen. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, soll Duncan der festen Überzeugung gewesen sein, dass eines Tages drei mächtige Zauberer erscheinen würden, deren Macht die gewöhnlicher Zauberer bei weitem übersteigen sollte. Kein Zauberstab würde ihnen standhalten und deshalb müssten die Stäbe selbst durch Siegel geschützt werden. Jetzt glaube ich, er hatte damit Recht."

Yugi, Yami, Kaiba und Snape hatten dem alten Mann aufmerksam zugehört. Yami und der CEO schauten auf ihre Stäbe und dann auf die Schachtel in Yugis Händen. Dieser öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel, während die vier Männer um ihn herum aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen beobachteten. Er nahm den Zauberstab aus der Schachtel und sofort erhellte ein starkes violettes Licht das Geschäft. Zufrieden lächelte er, dass auch er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte.

„Wirklich erstaunlich", murmelte Mr. Ollivander.

„Gut, können wir dann zahlen? Wir haben schließlich alle unsere Zauberstäbe gefunden", unterbrach Kaiba das Gemurmel des Zauberstabmeisters.

„Oh, natürlich. Das macht dann 15 Galleonen pro Stab((9))", erwiderte er abwesend.

Die drei legten das Geld auf den Tisch und wollten gerade den Laden verlassen, als sich Snape noch einmal an den Besitzer wandte: „Was hier vorgefallen ist, ist natürlich streng vertraulich. Ich will nicht, dass die Jungs deswegen in irgendeiner Weise behelligt werden."

„Natürlich", sagte der alte Zauberer. „Auf Wiedersehen und bitte beschädigen Sie nie Ihre Zauberstäbe. Ersatz könnte schwer zu beschaffen sein."

„Wir werden aufpassen", Yugi schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, „Einen schönen Tag noch."

Auch die anderen verabschiedeten sich kurz und verließen den Laden. Noch eine ¾ Stunde, bis es 22 Uhr in Japan sein würde. Und das wichtigste war schon erledigt. Jetzt konnte es zu den Tieren gehen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Annmerkungen:

((1)) Hier haben wir also noch ein Duelmonster. Seine Attackpunkte sind 1500 und seine Verteidigung ist bei 1200. Er ist ein Flipp-Effektmonster: „Alle Karten, die verdeckt auf dem Spielfeld liegen, werden aufgedeckt. Anschließend drehe sie wieder um. Beim Aufdecken der Karten werden keine Effekte aktiviert."

((2)) Hab ich extra im Lateinwörterbuch nachgeschlagen. Es bedeutet: Führer an heiligen Orten :D .

((3)) Annuket: Mystagogus nennt Yami Pharao Atemu, weil er das noch so gewöhnt ist aus der alten Zeit. Schließlich kannte er ihn damals schon.  
Magician: Mir fällt gerade auf: Er kann ihn gar nicht anders nennen…die drei haben sich nämlich noch gar nicht vorgestellt.  
Annuket: Das kommt später...  
Magician: Ich weiß. Aber in dervorigen Version fehlte das noch. Aber dafür bin ich ja da...

((4)) Magician ‚lach': das sieht soooo albern aus, und klingen tut es wahrscheinlich auch komisch…  
Annuket: Ja und was würdest du sagen? Einfach nur Nachfahren?

((5)) Magician: will ich wissen, wie die Mutter aussah? So hübsch sind Kobolde nun wirklich nicht  
Annuket: Du willst heute böse Kommentare machen, oder? Warum musst du über arme unschuldige nicht vorkommende Figuren lästern? Außerdem zählt innere Schönheit ‚Funkelsternchenblick bekomm'  
Magician: Mag sein, aber es macht solchen Spaß, dich zu ärgern... 'Annuket hat die Erwiderung gar nicht gehört in ihrem Funkelsternchenmodus'

((6)) Er fiel auf teure Stoffe. Stoffe aus Ägypten sind leider nur selten erhalten, aber in meiner Geschichte schon, da Mystagogus gut auf sie aufgepasst hat ‚Mystagogus-knuddel'.

((7)) Ich habe mir etwas dabei gedacht (‚stolz sei'). Zuerst das Holz, das von einer Sykomore ist: Verschiedene Götter kamen aus verschiedenen Bäumen hervor (solange ihnen ein Baum zugerechnet wird). Re, dessen Sohn der Pharao ja ist, kam dabei aus einer Sykomore hervor, also wählte ich diese Baumart. Die Sphinx habe ich genommen, weil sie im Alten Reich Symbol der Macht des Königs war (vor Tempeln usw.). Im Neuen Reich (wo vermutlich Yami/Atemi herkommen soll bzw. 2. Zwischenzeit) war sie dem Götterkönig Amun-Re zugeschrieben (allerdings meistens mit Widderkopf, aber dass ist jetzt egal).

((8)) Auch bei Setos Holz habe ich mir was gedacht. Den Königen werden beim ‚Sedfest' Palmenrippen gereicht, um eine lange Regierung zu symbolisieren. Das ‚Sedfest' ist übrigens das Jubiläum der Thronbesteigung. Der Drache und die Stoffe mit denen Yugis Zauberstab gemacht wurden, sind extra nicht ägyptisch, da Seto eine Wiedergeburt ist und Yugi ganz japanischer Herkunft (behaupte ich einfach).

((9)) Zur Erinnerung: Harry hatte meiner Meinung nach nur 7 bezahlt.

So, das war also Kapitel 5. Das nächste gibt es wieder spätestens in einer Woche.  
Annuket


	7. Kapitel 6: Ein Tier für Yugi

Annuket: Weil ich meinen Vortrag für morgen heute schon fertig habe, belohne ich mich mit dem nächsten update... Auch wenn es depremieren ist, dass Romantic Dragonangels Katze der meinen ziemlich ähnlich ist. Aber ansonsten müsste ich die Kapitel noch einmal umschreiben, und dazu habe ich keine Lust. Jetzt muss ich ja nur auf die Korrektur warten, sie verbessern, das Ding hochladen, (schauen wie viel damitangestellt hat... ich sag nur z.B. Leerzeichen klauen, von Zeichen ganz zu schweigen) die Einleitung mit Disclaimer usw. schreiben und dann halt das veröffentlichen.  
Yami: Ja, ja... du tust mir leid 'dreht sich zu Yugi und Kaiba und zeigt ihnen wo Annukets Krankheit liegt, nämlich im Kopf und gehen weg'  
Annuket: Vielen Dank wieder an meine Reviewer :D. Zuerst meine Antwort an Punkie 89: Ja, Snape ist zu bedauern, aber er überlebt es. Er kommt in Kapitel 17 übrigens nochmal vor. Danke für die Definition von 'Verdrängung'. Über so was habe ich noch nie nachgedacht. Lexika könnte ich bestimmt nicht schreiben (ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich nicht wirklich kurz fassen kann...). Und zu meinem/r neuen Reviewer(in) TC2509: 'rotwerd' Danke für das Kompliment. Aber ich muss sagen, mir gefallen viele der Yugioh-HarryPotter-crossover auch wesentlich besser als die Originalbücher. Besonders 'Dark magic leads to even darker love', was gestern geupdated wurde 'immer noch hin und weg vor Glück darüber'. Ich will Yugi in den Büchern/Filmen haben 'schmoll'.Und dass du dich extra dafür angemeldet hast, um kein update zu verpassen, ist auch ein super Kompliment für mich. Ich persönlich hasse immer die Anmeldungen bei Sachen, weil ich immer überlege, ob ich es mache oder nicht und mir dann sage, ich könne es ja auch morgen machen usw. Auf die (meisten) Mitschüler musst du, fürchte ich, bis in Schattenmagier 2 warten. Hier tauchen aus dem fünften Jahr nur 2 auf. Ich verrate nur, dass Harry nicht dabei ist 'grins'.  
Magician: Wer es nun ist, findet ihr später schon raus. 'Annuket anguck' Geht's jetzt bald mal los?  
Annuket: Ja, ich mach ja schon. Aber wie immer muss 'es' gesagt werden. Ich will nicht. Ich frage Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, ob einer von ihnen es machen will.  
Annuket 'öffnet die Tür zum Zimmer, wo die drei drin sind': Oh... 'stellt leise Videokamera auf, schließt die Zimmertür wieder mit rotem Kopf' Ähm gut. Wen könnte ich noch fragen? 'überlegt'Oh, ja Ryou.  
Annuket 'geht zu Ryous Haus, öffnet die Tür, sieht weißhaarige Person': Hallo Ryou. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du für mich den Disclaimer machen könntest. Die anderen sind gerade beschäftigt.  
'weißhaariger Mann dreht sich um: Was du nicht sagst.  
Annuket 'schluck': Hallo Baku-Ra.  
Baku-Ra: So so, du willst also, dass mein armer Wirt dir die Arbeit abnimmt. Zu dumm, aber er schläft noch. Er hält halt nichts aus. Nach dem sechsten Mal ist er immer so KO, dass er sofort einschläft, obwohl ich die ganze Arbeit hatte.  
Annuket 'Schweißtropfen': Ähm... ja, dann hast du doch jetzt bestimmt gut Laune, oder? Willst du mir nicht helfen?  
Baku-Ra 'grinst böse': Aber natürlich. Ich helfe dir doch gerne... 'holt Messer raus und bedroht Annuket' Los! Hast du nicht was zu sagen?  
Annuket 'panisch': Ist ja schon gut. Weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter gehören mir.  
Baku-Ra: Gut. Und wo wir schon dabei sind, vergiss nicht, dass ich hier die Hauptperson sein sollte. Schreib diese Stelle um, und diese und dort tötest du dann Yami und--  
Magician 'schlägt ihm von hinten auf den Kopf': Halt die Klappe! Du nervst.  
Annuket 'mit Sternchenaugen': Danke... meine Heldin...  
Magician 'winkt ab': Ja, ja... 'ignoriert sie und jagt Baku-Ra aus dem Zimmer' DAS tat gut!

((...)) Autorenkommentare, also von mir... oder Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Seto  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (?); :-:...:-: Miut (?); :':...:': Scha (?)

Kapitel 6: Ein Tier für Yugi

Yami, Yugi, Kaiba und Snape verließen den Laden für Zauberstäbe und standen wieder in der Winkelgasse.

„Da ihr jetzt eure Zauberstäbe habt, könnt ihr ja nach Japan zurückkehren", sagte Snape. ‚Hoffentlich bin ich sie jetzt endlich los.'

„Nein, wir gehen noch nicht zurück. Jii-san hat erlaubt, dass wir uns noch etwas umzusehen dürfen. Außerdem darf Yugi sich ein Tier aussuchen und er freut sich schon sehr darauf." Yami umarmte Yugi liebevoll und sah ihn kurz an. Die Augen des kleineren Mannes leuchteten seinen Freund bei dem Gedanken an ein Haustier an und er nickte eifrig. Der ehemalige Pharao sah wieder den Professor an. „Ich habe nicht vor, meinem Aibou diese Freude zu nehmen", fuhr Yami an den Professor gerichtet bestimmt fort. In seiner Stimme konnte man wieder die Autorität spüren, die ihn einst ganz Ägypten führen ließ.

Yugi sah ebenfalls den Lehrer an. „Aber sie sehen wirklich nicht allzu gut aus, Snape-sensei. Vielleicht sollten sie sich irgendwo hinsetzen und sich entspannen. Im Tropfenden Kessel´ zum Beispiel. Wir kommen dann später nach", schlug Yugi vor. Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Etwa in einer 3/4 Stunde."

Snape betrachtete die Teenager. „Ich kann euch doch hier nicht alleine lassen."

„Ach, und warum nicht? Wir sind alt genug, um auf uns aufzupassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass uns hier irgendetwas gefährlich werden kann. Wir sind keine Kleinkinder", sagte Kaiba energisch, in seinem ‚Ich-bin-ein-wichtiger-CEO-und-ich-dulde-keinen-Widerspruch-von-einem-Insekt-wie-dir'-Ton.

Snape seufzte. ‚Ich mache mir eher um die Winkelgasse Sorgen.' Seine Kopfschmerzen drohten wieder zurückzukehren. „OK, ich warte im Pub. Wenn ihr um 13:00 Uhr, also 22:00 Uhr euer Zeit, nicht zu mir gekommen seid, suche ich euch." Die drei nickten. „Gut. Und stellt nichts an. Ich will nicht die Tiere panisch durch die Straßen rennen oder fliegen sehen." ‚Sollen sie doch machen, was sie wollen. Ich könnte sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht aufhalten.'

Damit ging Snape und war Sekunden später in der Menge verschwunden. Die drei jungen Männer schauten ihm kurz nach und stellten fest, dass die Winkelgasse inzwischen viel voller geworden war.

Sie begannen sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge zu bahnen. Das erwies sich allerdings als gar nicht so einfach, vor allem mit ihren ersten Einkäufen.

/Ich habe keine Lust, die Schachteln mit den Zauberstäben die ganze Zeit mit mir herumzuschleppen. Wollen wir nicht ein Monster rufen, dass uns die Einkäufe trägt/

/-/Aber du kannst doch dafür nicht extra Monster herrufen. Können wir sie nicht einfach in den Schatten lassen./-/

/'/Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn wir Sachen kaufen und sie danach immer gleich verschwinden, meinst du nicht? Also ist es das Beste, wir rufen ein Monster. Aber wieder eins, dass nicht zu auffällig ist. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Grabwächters Attentäter oder Cliff, den Fallenentferner nehmen? Auch andere der Grabwächterfamilie oder des Clan des schwarzen Skorpions wären denkbar. Sie passen alle recht gut in diese Umgebung./'/

/Ich bin für Cliff. Er ist zwar schwächer, sieht aber vertrauen erweckender aus als der Attentäter. Ich denke, wir sind auch so schon auffällig genug. Außerdem ist Cliff nicht ganz so angriffslustig und sehr listig. Kommt mit./

Sie folgten Yami in die kleine Seitengasse. Als sie sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass niemand in der Nähe war, ließ Yami Cliff((1)) erscheinen. Er übernahm gern den Auftrag und nahm die Beutel mit den Zauberstabschachteln. Er folgte seinen Herren aus dem Gässchen zurück in die Winkelgasse und beobachtete seine Umgebung misstrauisch nach möglichen Gefahren für die Schattenlords.

Auf dem Weg zur Tierhandlung kamen sie an dem Hexenhäuschen´ vorbei und kauften Süßigkeiten. Yugi und Yami hätten mit ihren Einkäufen eine ganze Armee versorgen können, fand Kaiba. Aber auch der CEO kaufte ein paar für Mokuba. Der Laden schien sauber und nicht so verdreckt wie der Pub, indem er niemals jemanden Essen lassen würde... außer vielleicht Baku-Ra, da es ihn nicht weiter stören würde, wenn der Geist des Millenniumringes eine Lebensmittelvergiftung bekommen würde.

Da sie inzwischen sehr viele Tüten hatte, so dass Cliff langsam ziemlich bepackt aussah und sie noch einiges kaufen wollten, entschlossen sie sich, ein weiteres Monster zu rufen. In der nächsten Seitengasse riefen sie nach kurzer Beratung Chick den Gelben((2)), bevor sie weitergingen.

Als nächstes kamen sie an Flourish & Blotts´ vorbei. Auch diesem Laden wurde ein kleiner Besuch abgestattet. Da sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, wenn sie noch ein Tier haben wollten, ließen sie von dem Verkäufer eine kleine Auswahl an Büchern für Anfänger zusammenstellen. Sobald auch diese bezahlt und in Tüten verpackt waren, setzten die drei, in Begleitung Cliffs und dem Chicks, ihren Weg zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus´ fort.

„Oh seht mal, dort gibt es scheinbar eine andere Tierhandlung", Yami zeigte zu der Magischen Menagerie´, an der sie gerade vorbei kamen.

„Oh ja, da will ich rein", rief Yugi aufgeregt und lief in den Laden. Kaiba und Yami folgten ihm, ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

In dem engen Geschäft stand ein Käfig dicht neben dem anderen. Es war laut und miefig((3)). Eine Hexe, die gerade eine kleine Ratte erworben hatte, verließ den Laden und nun waren sie die einzigen Kunden, die sich im Moment im Geschäft befanden.

Trotz der unangenehmen Umgebung war Yugi ganz aus dem Häuschen. Alle Tiere sahen so süß aus. Und er hätte jedem gerne ein schönes Zuhause gegeben.

„Hm, welches soll ich nur nehmen? Ich hätte am liebsten alle", sagte Yugi.

„Ich fürchte aber, du musst dich entscheiden, Aibou." Yami beobachtete, wie Yugi die ersten Käfige abschritt. „Weißt du denn schon, was für eine Tierart du möchtest?"

„Nein, nicht genau. Aber ich möchte etwas zum Schmusen und Streicheln."

Kaiba schaute erneut auf seine Uhr. „Da wir nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit haben, sollten wir uns vielleicht aufteilen. Das Geschäft hat drei Regalreihen. Also schaut sich jeder eine an. Wenn Yami oder ich ein Tier sehen, dass dir gefallen könnte, zeigen wir es dir, damit du es dir im Geist anschauen kannst. Wenn du dich zum Schluss nicht entscheiden kannst, helfen wir dir. Einverstanden?"

Yugi war gerührt. „Das würdest du tun? Obwohl du Tierhandlungen nicht magst."

Kaiba küsste den kleineren auf die Stirn. „Ja, aber sag das nicht Mokuba. Sonst muss ich ihm auch ein Tier kaufen und dazu vermutlich sogar noch mit ihm mitkommen. Das letzte Mal war schlimm genug. Als er sich endlich für einen Welpen entschieden hatte und wir ihn zu Hause hatten, machte er erst alles auf seiner Erkundungstour kaputt und rutschte dann auf einem Teppich so ungünstig aus, dass er vom ersten Stock in die Eingangshalle fiel und sich das Genick brach. Mokuba hatte das mit angesehen und es hat Wochen gedauert, ihn zu beruhigen. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, mich kurze Zeit später um einen Kanarienvogel anzubetteln. Aber genug davon. Jetzt sollten wir dir ein Tier suchen."

Die drei teilten sich auf, während die beiden Duelmonster mit den Einkäufen an der Tür stehen blieben. Kaiba nahm den Gang rechts vom Eingang, Yugi den mittleren und Yami den linken.

Auf Kaibas Weg waren hauptsächlich Ratten, Mäuse, Meerschweinchen und andere Kleintiere. Oft schickte er Yugi die Bilder von Tieren, von denen er meinte, sie könnten seinem Geliebten gefallen. Dieser war auch jedes Mal ganz entzückt.

In seinem eigenen Gang hatte Yugi hauptsächlich Eulen, aber auch viele andere Vogelarten, wie Nachtigallen, Sittiche und Papageien. Sogar ein paar Raben waren vertreten.

Yamis Regale waren voll gestopft mit Katzen und Hunden, aber auch ein paar Eidechsen, Leguane, Schildkröten usw. waren vorhanden. Auch der ehemalige Pharao übermittelte Yugi viele Bilder von süßen Welpen und Kätzchen.

Da alle Tiere im Geschäft über magische Kräfte verfügten, waren sie sich durchaus darüber bewusst, wer die jungen Männer waren. Jedes Tier versuchte, sich von seiner besten Seite zu zeigen, um von einem der starken Magier gewählt zu werden. Besonders Yugis Lichtmagie zog die Tiere an. Doch dieser konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Yami war der erste, der den hinteren Teil des Ladens erreichte, da er an den Reptilien recht schnell vorbeigegangen war. Yugi wollte ein Tier zum streicheln, also sollte es schon Fell haben. Besonders schnell ging er an den Schildkröten vorbei – allerdings nicht ohne sie böse anzustarren-, da diese bei den Ägyptern Unglücksbringer galten.((4)) Ein solches Tier wollte er nicht in der Nähe seines Aibous.

Der Geist des Puzzles überlegte gerade, ob er einem der anderen entgegen gehen sollte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung erhaschte. Er stellte fest, dass auch hier hinten in den Käfigen Tiere waren. Als er sie genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass diese nicht ganz so schön waren, wie die im vorderen Geschäftsbereich.

Die Verkäuferin hatte seinen Blick bemerkt und erklärte: „Die Tiere, die hier sind, sind schon lange im Geschäft. Viele haben kleinere oder größere Schönheitsfehler, von Geburt an oder durch gelegentliche Kämpfe in den Käfigen. Andere sind nur extrem ungesellig. Sie verletzten mögliche zukünftige Besitzer und auch Artgenossen, so dass wir sie aus den vorderen Käfigen nehmen müssen."

„Und was passiert mit den Tieren, die hier sind?" wollte Yami wissen.

„Sie bleiben hier, bis sie irgendwann sterben. Manche nimmt auch das Tierheim für magische Geschöpfe, aber die können nicht alle nehmen, besonders nicht die ungeselligen", sagte die alte Hexe traurig.

Trotz der Worte der Verkäuferin, entschloss sich Yami dazu, einen genaueren Blick auf die Käfige zu werfen. In dem hintersten lag eine große schwarze Katze. Sie schien zu schlafen. Da aber die anderen Tiere durch die Anwesenheit des Schattenmagiers anfingen, laut zu werden, öffnete sie eins ihrer großen grünen Augen. Sie gähnte und schaute die Ursache für den Lärm (Yami) böse an.

Dessen Blick traf den der Katze. Er musste zugeben, dass sie sehr schön war. Ihr dichtes schwarzes Fell sah sehr flauschig aus. Das goldene Halsband, das sie zierte, gab einen wunderschönen Kontrast, der den Glanz ihres Felles nur noch mehr betonte. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine der Katzen, die er im Tempel von Bubastis gesehen hatte. ‚In Bubastis stand der Tempel der Bastet. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wäre eine Katze perfekt für Yugi. Sie sind die Kinder der Bastet und sie ist schließlich als Göttin für Liebe und Freude zuständig. Also passt sie perfekt zu meinen Aibou.'

Er trat näher an den Käfig und nahm die Katze heraus. „Warum bist du nur hier hinten? Na komm, Kätzchen. Ich will, dass mein Liebster dich bekommt. Er wird sich gut um dich kümmern und liebkosen. Du willst doch sicher ein schönes Heim, nicht wahr?"

Er hatte das zwar eher zu sich selbst als wirklich zu der Katze gesagt, aber diese hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden. :-:Wer sagt, ich will ein Heim. Ich hasse es, wenn alle mich immer antatschen. Lass mich sofort runter, du eingebildeter Mensch.:-:

Verdutzt sah Yami die Katze in seinem Arm an. „Du kannst sprechen?"

:-:Natürlich nicht. Du verstehst mich nur durch deine Schattenkräfte. Warum sollte ich jemanden mit Schattenkräften als Besitzer akzeptieren? Dieser Geruch von dir... du warst tot oder zumindest halbtot, oder? Ich kann es noch deutlich spüren. Ein Pharao, nicht wahr? Ihr wart immer alle so eingebildet. Keiner der Pharaonen, die ich kannte in meinen früheren Leben, wäre meiner würdig gewesen. Warum sollte es bei dir anders sein? Jetzt lass mich endlich runter.:-:

„Du kanntest früher Pharaonen? Welche? Du musst ja viele Wiedergeburten gehabt haben."

:-:Ich kannte viele, erwiderte die Katze stolz. :Aber die meisten waren dumm. Sie haben unsere Herrin Bastet nicht genug gewürdigt. Nur wenn sie vor ihrer wütenden Form, Sachmet, standen, waren sie untertänig. Auch beachteten sie nicht, dass die Göttin auf den Wunsch ihrer Kinder hört, was wir Katzen viel eher sind, als die Pharaonen selbst. Man sollte uns also besser nicht ärgern, denn sonst hat man es mit Sachmet zu tun. Besonders mich sollte man mit Respekt behandeln, da ich stets ihre oberste Dienerin und Tochter war. Also, ich sag es jetzt zum letzten Mal, LASS MICH RUNTER:-:

„Oh, verzeih." Yami setzte die Katze in ihren Käfig zurück, aus dem sie ihn stolz ansah. „Aber sag, möchtest du nicht doch mit uns mitkommen? Es würde dir sicher gefallen. Mein Geliebter, Yugi, wünscht sich seit langem ein Haustier. Ich bin sicher, du würdest dich sehr wohl bei ihm fühlen. Er ist..."

:-:Du wagst es mir vorzuschlagen, ein Haustier zu werden:-: Die Katze schaute ihn noch wütender an als vorher. :-:Weißt du, was mit dem letzten passierte, der mich ernsthaft zu seinem Haustier machen wollte, nur weil er ein Pharao war? Nachdem er das Kratzen und Beißen von mir nicht richtig deutete, von meinen Protesten ganz zu schweigen, betete ich zur Göttin. Natürlich erhörte sie meinen Ruf und er bekam Mundfäule. Den Rest seines Lebens, 12 Jahre, ist er fast wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen geworden. Seine Gebete an die Göttin wurden nicht erhört, da er sich nicht bei mir entschuldigte und seinen Fehler einsah. Also lass es dir nicht einfallen, etwas gegen meinen Willen zu tun.:-: ((5))

„Aber es wäre zu unser beider Vorteil. Du könntest meine Geliebten beschützen, durch deine Verbindung zu Bastet. Und er könnte dich verwöhnen und liebkosen."

:-:Ich hasse es, von Menschen liebkost zu werden. Sie sind immer zu grob zu meinem Fell und ich muss mich umso mehr putzen. Ich bin eine Halbgöttin. Ich muss nichts tun, was ich nicht will. Meine Schwestern würden mich auslachen, wenn ich zu einem _Haustier_ würde.:-:

„Mein Aibou ist niemals grob!"

Yami starrte die Katze böse an und sie starrte böse zurück.

„Aww, wie süß diese Katze ist. Ich möchte sie streicheln. Na komm her zu mir, Mieze." Yugi war auf der Suche nach seiner dunkleren Hälfte ebenfalls in den hinteren Teil des Ladens gekommen. Dabei war er auf die Katze aufmerksam geworden, mit der der Pharao einen Böse-an-starr-Wettbewerb´ auszutragen schien.

Noch während er sprach, hatte er die Katze auch schon aus ihrem Käfig genommen und begann sie sanft zu streicheln und mit ihr zu kuscheln. „Du bist so schön und weich." Er verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Fell. „Warum bist du nur hier hinten? Will dich die Verkäuferin verstecken?"

Yami und die Katze sahen ihn nur sprachlos an. :-:Lass mich...:-: Weiter kam die Katze nicht. Die Arme des Jungen waren zu bequem und seine Berührungen zu liebevoll, als dass sie einen weiteren Protest zuließen. :-:Ohh, mach weiter. Ja, da rechts bin ich etwas verspannt. Das tut gut.:-: Sie wand sich schnurrend in seinen Armen.

Nun war es für Yugi an der Zeit verwundert zu schauen und sein Streicheln zu unterbrechen. „Du kannst sprechen?"

:-:Ja, und nun mach weiter:-, forderte die Katze.

Gehorsam krauelte der Sechzehnjährige weiter. „Möchtest du mein Haustier werden? Bitte." Er sah sie mit dem Welpenblick an.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht. Sie will kein neues Zuhause und sie mag es nicht, gestreichelt zu werden. Das hat sie mir eben selbst gesagt", sagte Yami scheinheilig zu Yugi. Er hatte natürlich längst gemerkt, dass die eigensinnige Katze die Berührungen genoss und in den Armen des Schlüsselbesitzers weich wurde.

„Oh, wirklich? Wie schade. Es tut mir leid, wenn es dir unangenehm ist, von mir gestreichelt zu werden." Yugi wirkte traurig und hörte auf, sie zu kraueln.

Er näherte sich dem Käfig um sie wieder reinzusetzen. Enttäuscht schaute die Katze hoch. :-:Mach weiter. Dann überlege ich es mir noch mal. Natürlich kann ich nicht dein ‚Haustier' werden, aber ich könnte dich als meinen Schützling akzeptieren:-, sagte sie schnell.

Hoffnung und Freude blitzte in den Augen des kleinen Mannes auf. Erneut fuhren Yugis kleine Hände sanft durch ihr weiches Fell, wobei auch er das Streicheln sehr genoss. Sie überlegte kurz, während sie sich weiterkraueln ließ. :-:Ok, ich akzeptiere. Aber nur, wenn du mich streichelst, wenn ich es will. Und wenn ich meine Ruhe will, dann lässt du mich in Ruhe.:-:

„Da wir ja miteinander reden können, ist das kein Problem." Yugi strahlte sie an. Und drückte sie dann ganz fest an sich. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. „Oh, wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Yugi und das ist Yami. Und wie heißt du?"

:-:Ich heiße Miut((6)).:-:

Amüsiert grinste Yami darüber, wie zahm sich die eben noch so sture und unnahbare Katze bei Yugi benahm. ‚Wenigstens hat mein kleiner Aibou ein Haustier gefunden. Da fällt mir ein, wo steckt eigentlich Seto?'

/Seto, wo bist du? Yugi scheint seine Wahl getroffen zu haben. Wir werden jetzt zur Verkäuferin gehen./

/'/Gut. Ich war nur schnell mal am Eingang um nach Cliff und Chick zu sehen. Für welches Tier hat Yugi sich denn entschlossen/'/ Yami zeigte ihm ein Bild von Yugi, der Miut auf seinem Arm hatte. /'/Ein Katze also. Wir werden euch bei der Kasse treffen./'/

Die beiden jungen Männer machten sich mit Miut auf den Weg zurück zum Verkaufstisch. Die Frau schien verwundert, dass die Katze jemanden an sich heranließ, freute sich aber, dass sie doch noch ein Heim gefunden hatte.

Sie kauften auch gleich einiges für Miut, wie z.B. etwas Futter. Außerdem ließen sie sich von der Hexe noch ein paar Tipps zum Umgang mit Katzen geben, auch wenn Miut bei den meisten absolut nicht der Meinung der Hexe war und verächtliche Laute von sich gab.

Schließlich verließen sie den Laden. Als sie auf die Uhr schauten, bemerkten sie, dass sie inzwischen schon etwas spät dran waren. Es war schon 13:10 Uhr.

Schleunigst machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel´. Unterwegs begegneten sie Snape, der sie bereits suchte. Er war beruhigt, dass sie dieses Mal anscheinend nichts Merkwürdiges getan hatten und keine Anzeichen einer Katastrophe zu sehen waren. Aber etwas störte ihn an dem Bild der drei Teenager.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr ein Tier gefunden. Aber wo sind eure Zauberstäbe, wenn ich fragen darf?" ‚Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wissen will.'

Yami antwortete für die drei. „Cliff", er deutete auf das blondhaarige Duelmonster hinter ihnen, das viele Tüten und Kartons trug, „und Chick", er wies auf den blonden Jungen, der auch ziemlich beladen war, „waren so nett, uns beim Tragen zu helfen. Cliff, Chick, das ist Snape-sensei, er wird bald einer unserer Lehrer sein."

Der Fallenentferner und sein jüngeres Teammitglied beäugten Snape misstrauisch. Da aber von ihm im Moment keine Gefahr auszugehen schien, sagten beide: „Erfreut."

Auch Snape schien den scheinbaren Menschen nicht zu vertrauen. „Ganz meinerseits." Mit fragendem Blick wandte er sich wieder Yami zu. „Sie sind auch..."

„Wenn sie wissen wollen, ob sie Duelmonster sind, dann ja, sie sind welche. Cliff ist ein Genie, was das Entfernen von magische Fallen und Zaubern betrifft. Chick ist gut im Ausspionieren von Feinden."

„Wie auch immer. Bitte folgt mir. Ihr müsst zurück. Ihr seid jetzt schon spät dran."

Sie gingen zum Tropfenden Kessel und Snape brachte sie in einen menschenleeren Raum. An der einen Wand stand ein Kamin. Er nahm das Säckchen mit dem Flohpulver heraus und reichte es den Jungen.

„Nein danke, Snape-sensei", sagte Yami. „Wir reisen jetzt durch die Schatten. Sie können ihr Pulver also sparen."

„Aber Danke für den schönen Vormittag und dass sie so geduldig mit uns waren." Yugi lächelte ihn an. „Hier, diese Packung Fruchtgummis habe ich magisch etwas verändert. Wenn sie einen vor dem Schlafengehen essen, sind sie morgens entspannter. Ich hoffe, sie mögen die Sorte."((7))

Snape nahm die im gereichte Packung und schaute sie kurz an. Dann schaute er verunsichert zu Yugi und den anderen. „Danke. Ich denke, wir sehen uns in der Schule. Kommt gut nach Hause."

Yugi verbeugte sich. „Auf Wiedersehen. Und gute Besserung."

Yami und Kaiba nickten nur kurz zu Snape. Dann verschwanden die drei Jugendlichen und die Monster ins Reich der Schatten.

Snape atmete auf. ‚Endlich sind sie weg. Jetzt trage ich nicht mehr die Verantwortung für sie.' Er schaute auf die Fruchtgummis in seiner Hand. ‚Aber sie können auch nett sein. Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend wirklich einen probieren.'

* * *

--Domino-- 

Sugoroku schritt besorgt vor dem Kamin auf und ab. Wo blieben nur Yugi und seine Freunde. Er schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits 22:10 Uhr war. Vor 10 Minuten hätten sie zurück sein sollen.

Dumbledore beobachtete seinen Freund vom Sofa aus. „Beruhige dich, Sugoroku-kun. Severus hätte mich informiert, wenn etwas passiert wäre. Sie brauchen bestimmt nur etwas länger. Du weiß, wie interessant die Winkelgasse ist, besonders, wenn man das erste Mal da ist."

„Aber was ist, wenn doch etwas geschehen ist. Wenn mein kleiner Yugi verletzt ist. Er ist doch alles, was ich noch habe. Was ist, wenn sie sich verirrt haben und in der Nocturn-Gasse gelandet sind? Oder wenn Yugi von den anderen in der Menge getrennt wird? Sie könnten ihn zerdrücken."((8))

„Mein Professor besitzt mein volles Vertrauen. Außerdem werden Yami-san und Kaiba-san auch aufpassen. Sie werden sicher gleich hier sein. Komm, setz dich und trink deinen Tee."

Sugoroku nahm neben Dumbledore Platz und starrte abwesend in seine Tasse. Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass sein Enkel nun schon etwas über 15 Minuten überfällig war. ‚15 Minuten! Das ist ein Viertel einer Stunde.'

Plötzlich tauchten Schatten auf und Yami, Yugi und Kaiba standen vor dem Kamin, dicht gefolgt von Cliff und Chick. Sofort fuhr Sugoroku seinen Enkel an: „Wo seid ihr gewesen? Es ist schon 22:17 Uhr! Ich war krank vor Sorge."

Yugi merkte, wie besorgt sein Großvater um ihn gewesen war und senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Jii-chan. Erst gab es ein kleines Missverständnis, das uns Zeit kostete und dann dauerten die Bankgeschäfte und die Einkäufe länger, als wir dachten."

Sugoroku seufzte. Er konnte nie lange streng mit Yugi sein. Dann sah er die Katze im Arm seines Enkels. „Wenigstens für ein Haustier scheinst du dich entschieden zu haben."

Freudestrahlend zeigte der Schlüsselbewahrer Sugoroku seine Katze. „Das ist Miut, Jii-chan. Ist sie nicht schön? Wir können mit ihr sprechen. Aber sie sagt, sie mag es nicht besonders, angefasst zu werden."

Der Besitzer des Kame-Spieleladens kicherte. „Ja, das mögen Katzen gewöhnlich nicht. Sie sind sehr stolze Tiere."

:-:Wie kann dieser Mensch es wagen, mich als gewöhnlich zu bezeichnen:-: Miut fauchte und sprang aus Yugis Arm, ehe der wusste, was geschah. Noch während sie zu Boden sprang, wurde sie größer. Schließlich war sie eine übergroße, schwarze Löwin und schritt drohend auf Sugoroku zu.

„Was machst du da, Miut? Du willst doch nicht meinen Jii-chan angreifen, oder?" Wieder hatte Yugi Tränen in den Augen.

Das weckte sofort den Mutterinstinkt Miuts((9)). Sie entfernte sich von Sugoroku und wurde wieder zu der Katze, die sie vorher gewesen war. Sie schmiegte sich an Yugis Beine. :-:Yugi, nicht weinen. Ich tue deinem Großvater nichts. Siehst du:-:

Yugi schaute auf die Katze hinunter, die um seine Füße streifte. „Versprochen?"

:-:Aber ja. Ich bin nur etwas gereizt gewesen. Es ist lange her, dass ich die Tierhandlung verlassen habe.:-:

Yugi nahm sie wieder in den Arm. „Jii-chan. Es tut mir leid. Miut scheint etwas gereizt und aufgewühlt von der ganzen neuen Situation zu sein. Ich bin sicher, morgen werdet ihr ein Herz und eine Seele sein."

„Ähm, ja... das hoffe ich. Aber was ist gerade genau passiert?" fragte Sugoroku zögerlich.

„Sie mochte nur deine Anspielung, dass sie gewöhnlich sei, nicht besonders", Yugi gähnte. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten morgen darüber reden. Ich werde sie nachher noch fragen, wieso sie sich verwandeln kann. Heute ist es schon spät, also würde es zu lange dauern, dieses Gespräch noch für euch wiederzugeben."

Da musste Sugoroku seinem Enkel zustimmen. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba räumten schnell die Einkäufe weg und gingen dann hoch in Yugis Zimmer, nachdem sie Dumbledore und Sugoroku eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten.

Oben saßen die drei mit Miut auf dem Bett. Yugi hatte schnell in seinem alten Zimmer ein gemütliches Bett, eine riesige Burg aus Kissen und Decken, für seine neue Katze aufgebaut. Vor dem Schlafengehen, hatten die Jungs aber noch einige Fragen an ihre neue Freundin. „Sag mal, warum konntest du dich eigentlich vorhin verwandeln?" fragte Yugi.

:-:Ich bin eben keine gewöhnliche Katze, auch wenn einige Leute, wie dein Großvater, das denken:-, antwortete sie beleidigt. Dann sah sie Yugi stolz mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an. :-:Ich bin eine Gesandte, Dienerin und Tochter von Bastet. Heute glauben die Menschen nicht mehr an die alten Götter. Daher können wir, die wahren heiligen Tiere, nicht mehr unsere Leben in den Tempeln verbringen, wie es uns eigentlich zusteht. Trotzdem werden immer einige heilige Tiere durch Wiedergeburt in die Welt der Sterblichen geschickt, damit sie die Götter besser auf dem Laufenden halten können. Wir können normalerweise drei Formen annehmen. Ich kann die Katze sein, die ich jetzt bin oder eine schwarze Löwin als Zeichen meines Sachmet-Wesens. Diese Formen habt ihr schon gesehen. Als letzte Form aber kann ich mich in Bastet selbst verwandeln, indem ich als Medium für sie diene und mit ihr verschmelze. Das erfordert allerdings viel Kraft und deshalb werde ich euch das nicht demonstrieren und die Göttin muss eigentlich auch einverstanden sein. Um von der Götterwelt, aus der ein Großteil meines Körpers und auch meine Geist stammt, in die Welt der Sterblichen zu kommen und zurück, ist diese Verwandlung allerdings nötig.:-:

Yami schaute sie irritiert an. „Aber wie bist du dann in die Tierhandlung gekommen? Du hättest doch jederzeit gehen können, oder?"

:-:Als mich der Mensch fand, der mich zu der Tierhandlung brachte, war ich geschwächt, weil Bastet gerade mit mir kommuniziert hatte, um mir mitzuteilen, das ich ihre Botin und Dienerin bin. Als Neugeborenes wusste ich davon noch nichts. Sie teilte es mir erst mit, als ich das Säuglingsalter überwunden und kurz nachdem ich mein Augenlicht erlangt hatte.((10)) Als ich meine vollen Kräfte hatte, wollte ich nicht mehr weg. Ich konnte auch von der Tierhandlung aus die Menschen beobachten und meinen Auftrag erfüllen, denn nachts habe ich mich aus dem Käfig befreit und die Menschenwelt erkundet. Wenn ihr sonst keine Fragen mehr habt, schlage ich vor, ihr geht ins Bett, denn es ist schon 23:04 Uhr und ihr müsst morgen früh aufstehen, soweit ich weiß.:-:

Damit stand Miut auf und ging durch den Türspalt in das andere Zimmer, um es sich auf ihrem neuen Schlafplatz gemütlich zu machen. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba krabbelten in ihr Bett und schliefen fast sofort ein (natürlich nicht bevor noch drei innige Gut-Nacht-Küsse ausgetauscht wurden).

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen:

((1)) Cliff hat 1200 Atk und 1000 Def. Er gehört zu den Karten vom Dunklen Skorpion. Er ist blond, trägt eine Brille (hat rote?Augen). Er ist ein Effektmonster, aber ich habe jetzt keine Lust, das abzuschreiben, weil es so viel ist und ich gerade keine Lust habe… interessiert vermutlich eh keinen.

((2)) Ein weiteres Mitglied des dunklen Skorpion. Er ist noch ein Junge und der Schwächste der Gruppe (ich wollte aber weder die Frau (Meanae der Dorn) noch den Muskelprotz (Gorg der Starke) der Truppe erscheinen lassen und der Boss (?) von ihnen fehlt mir…). Seine ATK sind 1000 und die DEF sind auch 1000. Auch bei ihm kann man wie bei Cliff und den anderen Dunkler-Skorpion-Monstern zwischen 2 Attacken wählen. Keine Lust abzuschreiben.  
((Annuket: Ach ja, Magician, es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Vorschlag rausgenommen habe (war Banner des Licht, sehr schöne Karte), aber da ich mehr vom ‚Dunkler Skorpion' habe, dachte ich, die seien besser. Ich habe dich wieder umsonst belästigt.  
Magician ‚lach': Hey, kein Problem: Das war eigentlich auch nur ein Verlegenheitsvorschlag, weil mir nichts Besseres einfiel. Also nur keine Panik…))

((3)) Annuket: wirklich keine artgerechte Haltung ‚kopfschüttel'

((4)) Ich liebe Schildkröten, aber die Ägypter mochten sie überhaupt nicht. Apopis, der einzige ägyptische Gott der nur negative Eigenschaften hat und am besten überhaupt nicht genannt wurde, hatte als seine Tiere die Schildkröte oder die Schlange (von anderen Schlangengöttern unterscheidbar durch die Messer, die in seiner Hieroglyphe bzw. Bild stecken... brutal, oder?). Apopis war der Bruder des Re, der aber immer neidisch auf ihn ist und ihn deshalb jede Nacht, wenn Re auf seiner Barke durch die Unterwelt Duat fährt, angreift. Das ist auch die Stelle, wo Seth positiv ist, denn er beschützt immer Re, indem er Apopis harpuniert. ...wahhhhhhh, jetzt labere ich schon wieder so viel. Wie war das? Ein Mann ein Wort, eine Frau ein Wörterbuch?

((5)) Ok, ich glaube hier ist eine Erklärung fällig, auf wen ich anspielen möchte. Der Vater des ‚Ketzerkönig' Echnaton, Ammenophis III., ist laut Untersuchungen an schlimmer Mundfäule oder so, erkrankt gewesen. Den Schäden, die im Kieferknochen blieben, zufolge soll das ganze 10-12 Jahre gedauert haben. In der Hoffnung, von dieser Krankheit geheilt zu werden, ließ Ammenophis Ägypten mit Sachmet-Statuen geradezu zupflastern. Sachmet ist, wie im Text schon gesagt, das Gegenstück zur freundlichen Bastet (wütende BastetSachmet). Beide waren für Heilkunst zuständig und Bastet besonders für Salben. Sachmet ist außer Heilgöttin auch Kriegsgöttin und säugt den König... ähm, zurück zum Thema: der Geschichte. Oh, nur noch: dass Ammenophis Bastets heilige Katzen verärgerte, ist von mir frei erfunden (wollte das nur mal klarstellen…)

((6)) Nicht sehr einfallsreich, ich weiß. Miu bedeutet im ägyptischen Kater. Myt (‚Mit' gesprochen) Katze. Miut heißt ‚Katzen' (nur weibliche).

((7)) Annuket: Im Nachhinein (beim erneuten Lesen) muss ich sagen, das klingt nach ‚Frustschutz-Bärchen'… Die gehören mir nicht (leider…, wenn sie, sowie Gute-Laune-Drops, Turtel-Tee, Trostschokolade und wie sie alle heißen, mir gehören würden, hätte ich viel Geld … diese Artikel sind teuer)  
Magician: …aber sooooo lecker…  
Annuket: Hey, keine Werbung in meiner Geschichte!

((8)) Magician: Der gute Mann klingt wie eine hysterische Glucke… als ob Yugi ein Welpe wäre… und Yami und Kaiba völlig unfähig… (darf ich ihm eine überziehen?)  
Annuket ‚starrt sie böse an': Nein, darfst du nicht! Und Yugi ist sein einziger Enkel und lebender Verwandter. Natürlich macht er sich Sorgen!  
Magician: Jaaa, aber man kann es auch übertreiben...  
Annuket: Es gibt aber solche Eltern/Erziehungsberechtigte. 'Magician schnaubt nur unwillig als Antwort'

((9)) Wie gesagt, Bastet ist eine Muttergöttin.

((10)) Ich schätze mal, es weiß jeder, dass Katzen bei ihrer Geburt blind sind und sich erst nach den ersten Wochen die Augen öffnen.

Annuket: So, das nächste Kapitel gibt es vermutlich Mittwoch (wenn ich meinen Vortrag hoffentlich gut gemacht habe).  
Magician: Und wenn nicht? Lässt du das Update dann bleiben? 'grinst'  
Annuket: Mal sehen,dann erst Freitag oder eine Woche später. Scha und Benu kommen übrigens dann auch noch nicht vor. Das dauert noch etwas...  
Magician: Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du Mittwoch ja auch immernoch zu geschockt von dem Massaker, das ich bei der Korrektur von Kapitel 12 angerichtet habe. 'fies grins' Das hat ganz schön gedauert... (Anmerkung: Ich bin nicht so gemein, wie das hier klingt. Aber hey, sie wollte unbedingt eine "gründliche" Korrektur...)  
Annuket: Lass mich noch dieses Kapitel hochladen, ehe ich in roter Korrekturfarbe ertrinke, ja? Ich glaube, ich sollte schnell machen. Bis bald.


	8. Kapitel 7: Eulen

Annuket: Meinen Vortrag konnte ich nicht halten 'schmoll' Die Dozentin ist/war krank. Da ist man ein Mal gut vorbereitet und dann so was. Aber trotzdem habe ich gute Laune und update heute. Kapitel 1 von Schattenmagier 1 ist endlich fertig. Irgendwie hatte ich immer keine Zeit... blöde Uni. Und ich habe noch gute Laune, weil ich Kapitel 12 noch nicht fertig durch habe. Die schwierige und langweilige Stelle, in der ich nur von roter Farbe so tropfe, habe ich noch nicht gemacht, der Rest war halt normal rot...  
Magician: Aber bei dem Stück hab ich doch gar nicht soviel rot gemacht. 'nachdenk' Hab ich da überhaupt einen Kommentar gemacht?  
Annuket: Ja, hast du. Zumindest war viel rot (erwähnte ich, dass ich es noch nicht durchgearbeitet habe?).  
Magician: Das zeigt sehr deutlich, wie konzentriert ich dabei war. Ist das ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass ich mir einen Großteil davon nicht gemerkt habe?  
Annuket: Vermutlich. Aber nun noch vielen, vielen Dank an Dax für die Review. Nur du hast mir (bisher?) geschrieben. Wahrscheinlich weil ich ja schon am Montag ein Kapitel geupdated habe und nun schon am Mittwoch mein übliches gleich hinterher.  
Magician: Ich hab dir schon öfter gesagt, du sollst nicht so schnell updaten, aber du bist ja so ungeduldig... 'grummel' Keiner hört auf mich...  
Annuket: Doch, jetzt höre ich wieder auf dich und versuche es nur noch wöchentlich zu machen. ... Außer bei Kapitel 12... Du kennst das Problem...  
Magician: Oooh ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Noch dazu gibt's da die eine Stelle, die zu einem neuen "Kapitel 4" werden könnte. 'schauder'  
Annuket: Ja, ja. Aber das Ende des Kapitels finde ich gut. Gut. Aber nun viel Spaß mit der Geschichte.

((...)) Autorin, also ich ((Magician: …oder ich… ‚grins'))  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen :...: Benu; :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha

Kapitel 7: Eulen

Friedlich schliefen Yami, Yugi und Kaiba in dem großen Bett. Leise wurde die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, die einen Spalt breit offen stand, weiter geöffnet. Eine kleine Gestalt huschte hinein. Kurz betrachtete sie die drei schlafenden Männer. Yugi schlief in der Mitte, in der sicheren Umarmung von Kaiba und Yami, die sich an ihn kuschelten.

Die Gestalt ging zum Fußende des Bettes und hob mit ihren kleinen Händen die Bettdecke. Dann krabbelte sie ins Bett, sich zwischen Kaiba und Yugi drängelnd. Da sie dabei selbstverständlich gegen die beiden Männer stieß, wachten diese auf. Irritiert hob der CEO die Bettdecke und schaute verschlafen auf das Kind, das sich nun zwischen ihm und seinem Geliebten befand.

„Mokuba, was ist denn?" fragte er müde seinen kleinen Bruder, der noch seinen Schlafanzug an hatte.((1))

„Guten Morgen, Nii-sama und Yugi-nii-chan." Der Kleine kuschelte sich fröhlich zwischen Yugi und seinen Bruder.

„Guten Morgen, Mokuba", sagte Kaiba und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Auch Yugi wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen und wuschelte ihm durch das zerzauste Haar.

„Was machst du schon so früh hier? Du sollst doch nicht in unser Bett kriechen, wenn wir noch schlafen", schalt Kaiba.

„Aber Nii-sama, diesmal wart ihr doch vollständig angezogen", schmollte Mokuba.

Yugi und Kaiba wurden rot, sich an eines der letzten Male erinnernd, an denen der Junge zu ihnen ins Bett gekrochen war… und zwar nachdem die drei jungen Männer das erste Mal miteinander in der Kaiba Villa geschlafen hatten… „Das hat doch überhaupt nichts damit zu tun", sagte der CEO. „Es gehört sich nicht, einfach zu anderen ins Bett zu kriechen, ohne zu fragen."

„Aber Sugoroku-jii-san ist gerade im Badezimmer und deshalb kann ich mich noch nicht waschen. Da ihr auch bald aufstehen müsst, wollte ich euch wecken, bevor er es tut. So könnt ihr langsam aufwachen." Er schaute zu Yugi, der zu kichern begonnen hatte und sich heftig bewegte. „Was ist denn, Yugi-nii-chan?"

Yugis Kichern wurde immer lauter. Mit Mühe brachte er ein: „Hör auf, Miut! Das kitzelt", hervor.

Yami, der durch Yugis Strampeln ebenfalls aufgewacht war, schob die Decke nun vollständig zurück. Verwundert schaute der jüngere Kaiba auf die schwarze Katze, die sich einen Spaß daraus machte, Yugis Fußsohlen nachzujagen und an ihnen entlang zu streifen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

:-:Mir ist langweilig und ich habe Hunger. Außerdem müsst ihr sowieso aufstehen:-, gab Miut zurück und schaute ihn an.

„Ok, ich stehe ja schon auf. Aber bitte lass das." Gehorsam hörte die Katze auf und blinzelte von einem Jungen zum anderen. Yugi verschnaufte kurz, ehe er sich aufrichtete.

Derweilen rief Mokuba: „Ohh, wie süß! Nii-sama, ich will auch eine Katze!" Er versuchte seinen Dackelblick, dem Kaiba gerade noch durch Wegschauen ausweichen konnte. „Komm her, Kätzchen! Ich will dich streicheln."

Mokuba krabbelte zurück zum Fußende und näherte sich der leicht zurückweichenden Katze. :-:Waahh, komm nicht näher! Hilfe! Haltet dieses Kind von mir fern. Ich kann doch keine Kinder angreifen:-: Damit stürmte Miut aus dem Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von dem kleinen Jungen.

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba nutzten die Gelegenheit, um noch ein paar Minuten zu kuscheln. Dann, als sie hörten, dass Sugoroku fertig war, standen sie auf und gingen ins Bad. Als sie angezogen waren und in die Küche kamen, hatte Sugoroku schon das Frühstück fertig.

Yugi füllte Miuts neuen Fressnapf mit dem Katzenfutter, das sie sich selbst in der Tierhandlung ausgesucht hatte.

Währenddessen suchten Yami und Seto die Katze und ihren Verfolger. Im Wohnzimmer wurden sie endlich fündig. Miut hatte sich unter dem Schrank versteckt und Mokuba lauerte davor und versuchte, die Katze hervorzulocken. Allerdings war das von wenig Erfolg gekrönt, denn sie war viel zu intelligent für seine Versuche. Der ältere Kaiba schickte seinen Bruder zurück nach oben, damit er sich für das gemeinsame Frühstück anzog. Schmollend, aber gehorsam, stieg er langsam die Treppen nach oben, sich immer wieder zur Katze umdrehend. Miut kam aus ihrem Versteck hervor, als Mokuba oben angekommen war und folgte den beiden Männern in die Küche.

:-:Danke. Es ist gegen meine Natur als heiliges Tier der Bastet((2)), Kinder anzugreifen. Aber ich will nicht von mir Unbekannten gestreichelt werden. Mein schönes Fell. Wenn er mich eine Minute streichelt, muss ich mich eine Stunde putzen... mindestens.:-:

Sie erreichten die Küche und Yugi nahm sie auf den Arm, während Sugoroku sie von seinem Platz am Frühstückstisch aus vorsichtig beobachtete.

„Na, Miut, hast du schön mit Mokuba gespielt?" fragte Yugi. Miut funkelte ihn an.

:-:Haltet ihn mir bloß vom Leib:-: Dann bemerkte sie Sugoroku am Tisch und schaute ihn böse an. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht verziehen, dass er sie als ‚gewöhnlich' bezeichnet hatte.

Kaiba bemerkte das, während Yugi ihren Napf aus der Küche ins Esszimmer holte. „Ok, Miut. Wir beschützen dich vor Mokuba, aber dafür musst du dich benehmen. Du wirst über keinen herfallen, solange wir es nicht wollen und du wirst auch zu Yugis Großvater nett sein."

Die Katze überlegte kurz und entschied sich für das kleinere Übel. :-:Ok, wir haben einen Deal, Mensch.:-: Schnurrend strich sie um Sugorokus Beine, der erleichtert lächelte. Eine Katze zum Feind zu haben, die sich in eine Löwin verwandeln konnte, ist schließlich nicht sehr lustig. Besonders, wenn besagte Katze im selben Haus wohnt, weil sie dem Enkel gehört.

Yugi kam wieder herein und freute sich, dass Miut und sein Großvater sich anscheinend gut verstanden. Er hob sie hoch und schmuste kurz mit ihr, ehe er sie zu ihrem Futter setzte, dass auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben seinem Stuhl stand.

„Wann kommt denn der Lehrer, Jii-chan?"

„Er hat vorhin eine Eule geschickt, dass er erst um 11 Uhr kommen kann. So habt ihr noch 3 Stunden Zeit, ehe es losgeht. Ich hatte gedacht, der Unterricht sollte normalerweise um 9 Uhr anfangen und bis 16 Uhr gehen. Natürlich mit kleineren Pausen."

Kaiba überlegte kurz. „Gut, ich denke, ich werde einen Großteil meiner Termine entsprechend legen können."

Mokuba kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Da bist du ja, Kätzchen." Er näherte sich der Katze, die ihn genau beobachtete und aussah, als würde sie jeden Moment vom Tisch springen.

„Mokuba, lass die Katze in Ruhe." Mokuba sah seinen Bruder traurig an. „Diese Katze -ihr Name ist übrigens Miut- gehört Yugi und sie mag nicht so viel Körperkontakt. Sie könnte dich kratzen. Wenn sie freiwillig zu dir kommt, darfst du sie streicheln, aber sonst nicht."

„Aber Nii-sama, ich möchte doch so gern." Mokuba sah seinen großen Bruder mit seinem besten Dackelblick an.

Kaiba versuchte zu kämpfen, aber wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Daher schlug er auch seinem Bruder einen Handel vor. „Wenn du auf mich hörst, dann kannst du ein Haustier haben."

„Wirklich?" fragte der jüngere Kaiba freudig. Der CEO nickte. „Juchu, danke, Nii-sama." Mokuba rannte zu seinem Bruder und umarmte ihn, während Miut aufatmete und ihn dankbar ansah, bevor sie weiter fraß.

Das weitere Frühstück verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Aber als sie gerade das Geschirr abräumten, kam eine Eule in die Küche geflogen und setzte sich auf den Küchentisch. Sugoroku näherte sich ihr, und sie streckte ihm stolz ihr Bein hin. Während er ihr den Brief abnahm, kamen zwei weitere Eulen nacheinander in die Küche geflogen, die die erste Eule hochmütig ansah. Auch deren Briefe nahm der Ladenbesitzer entgegen und schaute auf die Namen der Empfänger.

„Eure Briefe sind da", sagte Sugoroku und reichte Kaiba, Yami und Yugi ihre Umschläge. Mokuba betrachtete fasziniert die Eulen, denen Yugi etwas Wasser hingestellt hatte, während sein Großvater die Briefe genommen hatte. Sie tranken dankbar davon und begannen dann, ihr Gefieder in Ordnung zu bringen bzw. die Augen für ein kleines Nickerchen zu schließen.

Der Inhalt aller drei Briefe war ungefähr der Gleiche, nur Yamis Brief hatte noch einen Zusatz.

'HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer.)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Yami,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie als Austauschschüler an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Zum Einstufungstest bitten wir Sie, sich am 27.08. um 10 Uhr englische Sommerzeit((3)) im Ministerium für magische Bildung, Jewry Street 7,((4)) London, einzufinden. Für jedes Fach ist eine Prüfzeit von einer Stunde vorgesehen. Anbei befindet sich eine Liste der Schulbücher von Klasse 1-4, die den für die Prüfung relevanten Stoff enthält.

Außerdem ist eine Liste für die Bücher des 5. Schuljahres beigelegt, die sie benötigen, falls wir sie in das ihrem Alter entsprechende Jahr einstufen können. Weiterhin ist diesem Brief eine Auflistung der benötigten Ausrüstungsgegenstände beigelegt.

Da Sie ein Experte für antike Magie sind, würden wir uns freuen, wenn sie ein paar Unterrichtsstunden Magiegeschichte dazu nutzen könnten, die anderen Schüler an ihrem Wissen teilhaben zu lassen.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Bitte finden sie sich zu besagtem Termin um 10:00 Uhr an Gleis 9 ¾ des Londoner Hauptbahnhofs ein. Ihre Bestätigung erwarten wir bis zum 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Minerva McGonagall Stellvertretende Schulleiterin´

Aufmerksam studierten die drei jungen Männer ihre Briefe.

„Jii-chan, es ist am Besten, wenn wir gleich antworten, oder?"

„Ja. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich das für euch erledigen, dann könnt ihr schon mal etwas weiter lesen."

Sie setzten sich mit ihren Büchern ins Wohnzimmer und begannen zu lesen, während Sugoroku die Briefe schrieb. Nach 10 Minuten klingelte es und Sugoroku verließ das Zimmer, um zu öffnen. Als er zurückkam, folgten ihm Ryou und Baku-Ra.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Ryou und lächelte seine Freunde an, während Baku-Ra etwas Unverständliches vor sich ihn nuschelte. Yami, Yugi und Kaiba erwiderten die Begrüßung.

Ob Nach einem kleinen Stoß in die Rippen von seinem immer noch lächelnden Hikari, grüßte auch Baku-Ra die Anwesenden grummelnd, aber für seine Verhältnisse höflich. Zu sagen, dass er kein Morgenmensch war, wäre untertrieben.

„Habt ihr auch schon eure Briefe bekommen, Ryou? Unsere sind vor ein paar Minuten angekommen", sagte Yugi und zeigte ihnen die Briefe.

„Nein, leider noch nicht", antwortete Ryou und schaute sich Yugis Brief an.

„Dann kommen sie nachher bestimmt noch. Unser Lehrer kommt übrigens erst in 2 ½ Stunden, also haben wir noch ein bisschen Zeit. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt."

Baku-Ra schaute Sugoroku an. „Ich wusste doch, der Lehrer taugt nichts. Schon vor der ersten Stunde verspätet er sich. Tzz tzz tzz."

„Das ist doch schön." Neugierig musterte Yugi seine beiden weißhaarigen Freunde. „So könnt ihr erzählen, wie es bei eurem Einkauf war. Habt ihr alles gekriegt?"

Ryou seufzte. „Nein, wir habe nicht alles bekommen. Ich hasse es, mit Baku-Ra einkaufen zu gehen. In der Bank hat er es tatsächlich geschafft, Geld zu stehlen, obwohl ich fast die ganze Zeit auf ihn aufgepasst habe. Ich habe ihn nur für 3 Minuten aus den Augen verloren und als wir zu Hause waren, zeigte er mir stolz seine Beute."

„Also wirklich, Ryou, es waren doch nur 1000 Galleonen. Ich habe mich extra zurückgehalten. Ich wollte dir nur beweisen, wie unsicher Banken sind." Er schaute zu den anderen und sagte, während er auf Ryou zeigte: „Dieser Spielverderber will doch tatsächlich, dass ich es zurückbringe. Das verstößt gegen den Kodex der Diebe. Wie soll ich mir meinen Titel als König der Diebe wieder erwerben, wenn ich nicht praktizieren darf?"((5))

„Aber du bist ein Profi als Grabräuber und deinen Titel als König der Diebe hat dir doch eh niemand weggenommen. Wieso willst du jetzt nochBankräuber werden?" fragte Ryou.

Baku-Ra sah ihn an und überlegte kurz. „Aber du sagst selbst immer, man soll sich weiterbilden. Lebende zu beklauen ist viel lustiger. Bei den Toten muss man den Verwandten gewöhnlich erst erzählen, dass man sie beklaut hat, ehe es lustig wird und man die einem zustehende Anerkennung bekommt. Obwohl... die gestern in der Bank haben es auch nicht bemerkt." Baku-Ra schmollte. „Ich glaube, ich muss einen Brief schreiben, damit sie es überhaupt mitbekommen." Er schaute Ryou an, der ihn mit dem Dackelblick ansah und seufzte. „Und ich werde das Geld beifügen, zufrieden? Nur eine Galleone behalte ich, um meinen Titel zu wahren." Sein Freund strahlte ihn an. „Das nächste Mal behalte ich aber das ganze Geld wirklich. Es ist dann ihre eigene Schuld, wenn sie darauf nicht aufpassen können." Er blickte die anderen im Raum drohend an. „Lasst euch nicht einfallen, das weiterzuerzählen!"

„Ja ja, schon gut, Grabräuber. Als ob du so ein interessantes Thema wärst und wir nur über dich sprechen würden." Yami schaute ihn gelangweilt an.

„Suchst du Streit? Dann lass es uns mit einem Duell austragen!" Baku-Ra sprang auf, sowieso schon gereizt durch das frühe Aufstehen und die Tatsache, dass sein Hikari ihn überredet hatte, das Geld wieder zurückzugeben. Auch Yami erhob sich und sie starrten sich böse an. Yugi und Ryou beruhigten die beiden, so dass sie sich nur noch im Sitzen ab und zu böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Yugi fragte weiter. „Und was habt ihr nach der Bank gemacht?"

„Wir waren in dem Buchladen und haben uns ein paar Bücher zum Lernen gekauft. Hier." Ryou holte aus seiner Tasche einen Stapel Bücher und zeigte sie seinen Freunden. Kaiba blätterte bzw. las sie interessiert durch, während die beiden Hikaris ihr Gespräch fortsetzten.

„Danach waren wir bei Meister Kyosh, um Zauberstäbe zu kaufen. Aber daran will ich mich lieber nicht erinnern." Ryou schloss bedrückt die Augen. Auch Sugoroku seufzte und schaute angespannt zu Boden, als er das Ereignis vor seinem geistigen Auge noch einmal sah.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte Yami Baku-Ra, während er ihn weiter durchdringend ansah.

„Bei dir klingt es, als ob ich was Verbotenes getan hätte. Ich habe nur artig gemacht, was der Mann mir gesagt hat", antwortete der Grabräuber und versuchte dabei, unschuldig zu wirken. Die Betonung liegt auf ‚versuchte'.

„Ja, das hat er. Kyosh sagte, wir sollten unseren Kräften freien Lauf lassen und die Zauberstäbe dabei schwingen. Aber schon nach dem ersten stellte Baku-Ra fest, dass er, wenn er seine Kräfte langsam freisetzt, den halben Laden zerstören konnte, ehe der Zauberstab sich selbst zerstörte. Erst nach ca. 50 Zauberstäben hat es ihm keinen Spaß mehr gemacht, als der arme Zauberstabmeister einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe war. Zauberstäbe haben wir also nicht bekommen. Er sagte, er wolle Rat von anderen Meistern einholen und dann werde er für uns spezielle Stäbe fertigen. Ihr hattet bestimmt auch nicht mehr Glück, was eure Zauberstäbe betrifft, oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, doch. Wir haben welche bekommen." Yugi lief schnell in ihr Zimmer und holte die Zauberstäbe.

Währenddessen konnte sich Baku-Ra nicht verkneifen, einen Kommentar abzugeben. „Dann seid ihr wohl doch schwächer. Also die Zauberstäbe, die wir hatten, konnten uns nicht eine Minute standhalten."

„Davon träumst du, Grabräuber", konterte Yami. „Wir hatten nur mehr Glück. Auch unsere ersten Zauberstäbe verwandelten sich in Asche. Aber Yugi hat für uns passende gefunden. Sie blockieren einen Großteil unserer Kräfte, so dass wir sie nicht gleich zerstören.((6))"

„Wirklich?" Sugoroku sah überrascht auf und schien sehr erfreut darüber zu sein, dass es möglich zu sein schien, Zauberstäbe für Schattenmagier zu schaffen.

Yugi war gerade wieder gekommen und zeigte ihre Zauberstäbe. „Ja, Mr. Ollivander sagte, sie wären schon ewig in seinem Laden und einer seiner Vorfahren hätte sie gemacht."

Sugoroku musterte Yugis Stab und versuchte einen kleinen Zauber damit, aber nichts geschah. „Wirklich erstaunlich. Ich sollte nachher, wenn ich in die Mikadogasse gehe, Meister Kyosh davon berichten, dann kann er sich mit Mr. Ollivander in Verbindung setzen."

„Was machst du denn in der Mikadogasse, Jii-chan?" fragte Yugi neugierig.

Sugoroku lächelte seinen Enkel an. „Albus-kun wollte, dass ich etwas für ihn erledige und ich werde bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich nach euren Büchern schauen."

„Kannst du auch etwas Futter für Miut mitbringen?" fragte der Schlüsselbewahrer. „Wir haben gestern nicht sehr viel gekauft."

„Wer ist Miut?" wollte Ryou wissen.

„Ich habe eine Katze gekauft", erwiderte Yugi fröhlich und die Angesprochene kam vom Schrank, von dem aus sie alles beobachtet hatte, herunter. „Das ist Miut. Miut, das sind Ryou und Baku-Ra", machte er sie bekannt.

:-:Noch mehr Jungen mit Schattenkräften. Wie auch immer, sehr erfreut.:-: Sie schaute sie stolz von Yugis Schoß aus an.

„Uns freut es auch." Ryou lächelte sie sanft an.

„Welches Futter soll ich denn kaufen?" ergriff Sugoroku wieder das Wort. Er richtete seine Frage direkt an die Katze. „Magst du Geflügel?"

:-:Ja, ich esse Geflügel sogar am liebsten.: Sie schnurrte, sprang von Yugis Schoß und strich um Sugorokus Beine. :Besonders gerne mag ich Gänsefleisch((7)).:-:

„Ja, Jii-chan. Sie sagt, sie liebt Geflügel und hätte am liebsten etwas mit Gans", berichtete Yugi seinem Großvater.

„Gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Vielleicht gibt es im Buchladen auch ein Buch über gesunde Ernährung für Katzen, das ich kaufen kann." Sie ließ sich kurz von ihm streicheln, ehe sie zu Yugi auf das Sofa zurückkehrte.

„Apropos Bücher", sagte Ryou und er wirkte leicht bedrückt. „Ich sagte doch, dass wir vorher in dem Buchladen waren."

„Ja, richtig! Du hast mich beschuldigt, etwas angestellt zu haben, obwohl ich vollkommen unschuldig war", unterbrach Baku-Ra seinen Hikari, bevor er die anderen anschaute, die ihn ungläubig von oben bis unten musterten. „Was denn?" fragte Baku-Ra in die Runde zweifelnder Gesichter.

„Es stimmt. Ich kann es wohl nicht oft genug sagen: Es tut mir leid, Kura." Ryou erzählte Yugi die Geschichte weiter: „Da war ein Käfig mit Büchern, die schnappten und aggressiv waren. Was hättest du da gedacht? Später erfuhr ich, dass sie Das Monsterbuch der Monster´ heißen. Ich dachte, Kura hätte sie verzaubert, so dass sie nach den Kunden schnappen, um sie zu ärgern. Aber der Ladenbesitzer versicherte, dass sie schon vorher so waren."

„Warte mal, Das Monsterbuch der Monster´? Das stand, glaube ich, auch auf unserer Liste." Yami holte seinen Zettel hervor. „Ja, da steht es, als Lehrbuch für Klasse 3. Ist es gefährlich?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich denke, es wird die Schattenkräfte spüren und dann mehr Angst vor dir haben, als du vor ihm", erwiderte Baku-Ra.

„Habt ihr wenigstens sonst interessante Bücher gefunden, außer denen, die du mitgebracht hast?" wollte Yami wissen.

„Die Verkäuferin hat uns nur die der ersten 4 Jahre empfohlen, da sie jedes Jahr dieselben sind und ihr mit ihnen den zu lernenden Stoff am schnellsten lernen werdet", meldete sich Sugoroku wieder zu Wort. „Ich habe auch jeweils eine Ausgabe mitgenommen, damit ihr bei den Nachhilfestunden alle mit den gleichen Büchern lernen könnt."

„In den Süßigkeitenladen sind wir nicht gegangen, da Kura ein Zuckerproblem hat", berichtete Ryou weiter. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut, was das letzte Mal passierte, als er was Süßes gegessen hat. Er brachte fast einen Fahrstuhl mit sechs Insassen zum Absturz; eine Bahn mit fünf vollbesetzten Waggons wäre durch seine Schuld fast entgleist und als wir zum See im Park kamen, ließ er ganze 19 Ruderboote kentern. Seitdem kriegt er im Vergnügungspark keine Zuckerwatte mehr."

„Oh richtig, wir sollten mal wieder in den Vergnügungspark gehen." Baku-Ra bekam einen leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, was allen anderen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Ohne auf seinen Yami einzugehen, fuhr Ryou fort: „Zum Schluss waren wir gestern Abend noch in der Tierhandlung, weil ich auch gerne ein Haustier gehabt hätte. Sie hatten so süße Tiere. Ich hätte so gerne wenigstens eins gehabt. Aber Baku-Ra hat sie alle vergrault."

„Ich habe ihnen nur eine Illusion gezeigt. So etwas habe ich früher immer mit meinen Haustieren gemacht. Kann ich was dafür, dass die Tiere davor Angst haben? Außerdem würde ein Haustier nur nerven."

„Würde es nicht. Ich könnte mit ihm schmusen und es verwöhnen."

„Dann schmuse und verwöhne halt mich oder unseren Schoßhund."

„Er heißt Katsuya und das ist nicht das gleiche. Außerdem wäre es zum Beispiel praktisch, eine Eule zu haben. Sie könnte unsere Post transportieren."

„Und an wem willst du schreiben? An deinen Vater, der bei der Ausgrabung ist? Der wäre etwas verwundert, wenn er plötzlich eine Eule mit einem Brief von dir vor sich hätte", gab der Dieb zurück.

„Wir könnten zum Beispiel Katsuya((8)) schreiben, wann und wo wir uns treffen können", schnurrte Ryou.

Der Grabräuber überlegte kurz. „Ja, das hätte was für sich."

Ryou sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Sag ich doch. Aber du musstest ja allen Eulen so viel Angst einjagen, dass sie nie zu uns zurückkommen würden."

Baku-Ra schien sich in Gedanken zu entschuldigen, denn Ryou sah ihn kurze Zeit später verzeihend an.

„Dann ruft doch ein Schattenmonster als Haustier", schlug Yugi vor. „Es braucht nicht so viel Pflege wie normale Haustiere und kann sich besser selbst beschützen. Ihr könntet eine Illusion über eine Eule des Glücks´ legt, um ihren Kopfschmuck zu verstecken. So ein Zauber ist schließlich nicht sehr anstrengend für euch. Ihr könntet sie auch zwischendurch ins Reich der Schatten schicken und ihr Verschwinden damit erklären, dass sie gerade ausgeflogen ist."

Ryou lächelte. „Das ist eine gute Idee, oder Kura?"

„Ja, der Minipharao hat ausnahmsweise mal eine gute Idee. Naja, die Weisheit findet man eben auch manchmal bei den Dienerinnen über dem Mahlstein.((9))"

„Uii, der Grabräuber ist gebildet", sagte Yami. „Aber wage es nicht, noch einmal anzudeuten, mein Aibou wäre dumm oder eine Dienerin."

„Ach, und warum..." Weiter kam Baku-Ra nicht weil a) Ryou ihm eine kleine Kopfnuss verpasste und b) drei Eulen ins Zimmer geflogen kamen. Sie schauten sich neugierig um.

Sugoroku nahm ihre Briefe entgegen. Er gab Ryou und Baku-Ra ihre Briefe, ehe er den letzten Namen las und verwundert Mokuba ansah, der die ganze Zeit still neben seinem Bruder gesessen hatte, während er sein neuestes Gameboyspiel spielte.

„Mokuba, du hast auch einen Brief bekommen", sagte der verwunderte Ladenbesitzer schließlich. Mokuba schaute irritiert von dem alten Mann zu seinem Bruder, der ebenfalls erstaunt zu sein schien.

Der Junge öffnete den Brief und las ihn, während sein Bruder ihm über die Schulter schaute.

'IWAZAKURA-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI, ZAUBEREI UND TALISMANMAGIE  
Schulleitung: Hiramoto Megumi

Sehr geehrter Kaiba-sama((10)),

mit Freude teilen wir ihnen mit, dass sie an der Iwazakura-Schule für Hexerei, Zauberei und Talismanmagie aufgenommen wurden. Eine Liste der Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die sie im ersten Jahr benötigten werden, sind beigefügt.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Bitte lassen sie von Ihrem Vormund eine Eule bis spätestens 10. August zur Bestätigung schicken. Auf Wunsch kann die Schule auch vorher von Ihnen und Ihren Erziehungsberechtigten besucht werden.

Hochachtungsvoll  
Hinamoto Hokuto  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin´

„Warum bekommt Mokuba auch einen Brief?" wollte der CEO misstrauisch wissen.((11))

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Sugoroku zurück.

„Oh bitte, darf ich gehen, Nii-sama? Biiiiiiitte!" Mokuba benutzte seinen Dackelblick.

„Erst schauen wir uns die Schule an, ok? Dann sehen wir, ob diese Schule gut genug für dich ist." Der jüngere Kaiba nickte begeistert. „Und ich kriege vielleicht eine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Dann schaute er auf seine Uhr. „Sag mal, Mokuba, wolltest du nicht los? Du sagtest doch, du wolltest dich mit deinem Freund treffen, damit ihr euch diesen neuen Film anschauen könnt."

Mokuba sprang auf. „Richtig, das hatte ich vergessen. Aber ich schaffe es noch, wenn ich mich beeile." Schnell drückte er Yami, Yugi und Sugoroku zum Abschied, während Kaiba die Limousine rief, damit der Fahrer seinen kleinen Bruder schnell und sicher zu dem Kino bringen und dort auf ihn aufpassen würde. Danach brachte der CEO ihn zur Limousine, die 3 Minuten nach dem Anruf vor dem Haus hielt.

Kurz nachdem er weg war und Kaiba sich wieder gesetzt hatte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. Sugoroku ging wieder zum Öffnen. Als er zurückkam, wurde er von einem Mann Mitte dreißig begleitet, der dunkle kurze Haare und schwarze Augen hatte, einen schwarzen Kimono trug und die Jugendlichen beim Eintreten aufmerksam musterte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Kamura-san, euer Nachhilfelehrer", sagte Sugoroku zu den Jungen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ok, bevor hier Fragen auftauchen: Seto hat am Vortag mit Mokuba gesprochen und ihm gesagt, dass er bei den Mutos schlafen wird. Wenn Kaiba bei seinen Geliebten schläft, schließt sich Mokuba ihm oft an und darf im Gästezimmer schlafen. Das ist zwar im Moment mit Dumbledore belegt, aber mit Magie kann das Haus ja etwas vergrößert werden, so dass es ein Zimmer mehr gibt. Noch Fragen? Hoffentlich bin ich nicht zu unlogisch, ‚Robbenblick' Ich bin doch verständlich, oder! Biiiiittte!

((2)) Die heiligen Tiere übernehmen (zumindest bei mir) Grundeigenschaften der Götter, zu denen sie gehören. Miut als heiliges Tier der Bastet könnte nie ein Kind angreifen, weil es gegen die Mutternatur der Göttin ist.

((3)) Für alle, die es nicht wissen (ich selbst komme da auch immer durcheinander): England hat Westeuropäische Zeit. Diese ist eine Stunde nach unserer (wenn wir 14:00 Uhr haben, ist es dort erst 13:00 Uhr).

((4)) Annuket: Danke an Magician für den Straßennamen und die Hausnummer. Sie hat mir extra einen Stadtplan mitgebracht und Vorschläge gemacht.  
Magician: Wie gut, dass ich, kurz bevor das hier entstand, in London war… Da hatte ich die Gegend um diese Straße noch ein wenig im Kopf.

((5)) Magician: ‚lach' Das klingt lustig, so als wäre er Arzt, oder so...  
Annuket: Ja, das ist beabsichtigt. Er ist schließlich sehr stolz auf seinen ‚Beruf' und liebt ihn. Ja ja, ein Dieb mit Leib und Seele...

((6)) Weil die Frage nach dem Blocken hier aufkam ((Magician: Ich weiß, ich bin böse…)): Ich dachte, ich hätte das in Kapitel 5 (‚Bei Mr Ollivander') klar gemacht. Die Zauberstäbe, die die drei haben, blockieren einen Großteil der Kräfte, weil die Macht der Schattenmagier für die normalen Zauberstäbe zu stark ist. Nur durch die Siegel, die die Zauberstabbestandteile miteinander jeweils erzeugen, ist es den Jungen möglich, heutige Magie mit Zauberstäben zu erlernen. … Warum sie ursprünglich gefertigt wurden, verrate ich jetzt noch nicht, ‚fies-sei' … denn ja, ich habe mir etwas dabei gedacht und habe auch vor zu schreiben, warum jemand diese Stäbe hat anfertigen lassen.

((7)) Auch hier könnt ihr wieder was lernen. Gänse gehörten zu den beliebtesten Opfertieren in Ägypten. Ich bin zwar nicht sicher, inwieweit sie im Bastet-Kult geopfert wurden, aber sicher wurden sie auch da geschlachtet. Um das zu legitimieren, wurde das Gänsefleisch mit bösen Mächten gleichgesetzt (und wurde an dieser Stelle zum Symboltier Seths... Natürlich, immer auf den armen Seth...). Eigentlich waren Gänse aber was Positives. Amun wurde bei seiner Schöpfungsgeschichte (es gab ja verschiedene Schöpfungsgeschichten von den unterschiedlichsten Göttern) als ‚der Große Schnatterer' also als Gans dargestellt. Die Geschichte finde ich ganz süß. Er schlüpft aus seinem Ei, schnattert und sofort beginnt dadurch alles Leben .

((8)) Ich hoffe mal, allen ist klar, dass Katsuya Jonouchis Vorname ist und nicht wie gelegentlich scheinbar angenommen sein Nachname, weil Jonouchi und Joey irgendwie ähnlich klingen und Yugi ihn im Original mit Nachnamen anspricht.

((9)) Hihi, dass ist aus den Weisheitslehren des Ptahhotep . In diesem literarischen Text werden Lebensratschläge gegeben. In der Einleitung beschreibt er aber erst einmal, wie schlecht es ihm doch geht, weil er jetzt alt ist. Am Schluss der ersten Lehre/Ratschlag heißt es in etwa ‚Die Redekunst ist verborgener als der kostbarste Stein, (aber) man kann sie bei den Dienerinnen über dem Mahlstein finden.' Die Ägypter liebten die so genannten ‚schöne Reden'. Extrembeispiel ist da wohl der redekundige Oasenmann. Der arme Mann will Recht zugesprochen bekommen, weil ihm seine Esel samt Ladung gestohlen wurden, aber da er seine Verteidigung zu gut führt, muss er mehrmals zu dem Oberverwalter. Dieser schickt ihn jedes Mal wieder weg, weil er mehr seiner schönen Reden hören will. Das ganze wird dann halt aufgeschrieben und auch dem Pharao vorgetragen, der das ganz toll findet. Um Obelix zu zitieren: „Die spinnen die Ägypter"... zumindest manchmal ;D.

((10)) Danke an unsere Japan(isch)-Expertin für den Hinweis, dass es in Briefen immer ‚–sama' heißt und natürlich auch für die vielen anderen Informationen diesbezüglich. Also DANKESCHÖN ! Ich belästige immer alle möglichen Leute. Ich bin so ein böser Mensch ‚schnief'

((11)) Ach ja, bei mir ist Mokuba jetzt 11 Jahre, auch wenn er laut Serie, glaube ich, dann 12 wäre. Aber wer nimmt das schon so genau... (außer Magician...) ((Magician: Sie schiebt mir SCHON WIEDER den Schwarzen Peter zu. 'schnief' Dabei mach ich nur, worum sie mich gebeten hat...))

Annuket: So, jetzt sind endlich die Briefe angekommen... und es hat 'nur' 8 Kapitel gedauert. Bin ich nicht gut? Deshalb habe ich meine Gesamtgeschichte auch in Teile unterschieden. Denn nach Hogwarts kommen sie ja sonst erst nach über 20 Kapiteln. Andererseits muss mir das, glaube ich, auch erstmal jemand nachmachen. In den meisten Crossovern ist das Sorting ja schon im zweiten oder dritten Kapitel. Das war's. Bis nächste Woche. 'will Zimmer verlassen'  
Sugoroku 'hält Annuket zurück': Aber hast du nicht etwas vergessen?  
Annuket 'scheinheilig': Nein, was denn?  
Sugoroku: Hmmmm, ich weiß nicht... 'tut so als würde er nachdenken, bevor er schreit' Vielleicht den Disclaimer?  
Annuket 'weinerlich': Ich dachte, es merkt keiner. Muss ich wirklich?  
Sugoroku: Ja, und nun mach schon. Je schneller du es hinter dich bringst, desto schneller darfst du gehen.  
Annuket: Kannst du das nicht für mich machen, wenn du schon mal hier bist?  
Sugoroku: Ich könnte schon, aber für deine Erziehung ist es besser, wenn ich es dich selbst machen lasse.  
Annuket: Aber ich bin schon erwachsen!  
Sugoroku: Und als Erwachsener muss man oft Dinge tun, die man nicht mag, wie du weißt.  
Annuket 'trotzig und widerwillig': Ja, ich weiß.  
Sugoroku: Dann mach jetzt.  
Annuket 'grummelt': Die oben erwähnten Harry Potter und Yugioh Figuren gehören mir nicht. Und auch nicht andere Sachen, die ich aus der Serie oder den Büchern habe.  
Sugoroku: Na also. Es geht doch. Brav. 'gibt Annuket Belohnungskekse'  
Annuket 'krümmelt beim Keksessen das ganze Zimmer voll': Bis bald.


	9. Kapitel 8: Unterricht

Annuket 'muss erst einmal die Kekskrümel vom letzten Mal wegfegen': Puh, das war anstrengend! Meinen Vortrag habe ich jetzt endlich gehalten. So, aber jetzt will ich auf meine Reviews antworten. Ich habe 4! Ich bin sooooooo glücklich...  
Herzlichen Dank Dax für deine Review. Ich bin jedes Mal erstaunt, wie schnell du deine Review schreibst. Wartest du jeden Tag vor dem Computer auf updates? (Das ist keineswegs negativ gemeint, sondern soll meinen tiefen Dank ausdrücken ;D). Als ich letzte Woche 10 Minuten nach dem hochladen schon einen Hit hatte, warst du das bestimmt, oder? Daaaaanke.  
Meine nächste war punkie89: Danke, das du so treu liest und reviewst (darf man das so schreiben? Vermutlich nicht, aber was soll's...). Es tut mir leid, das ich zu schnell für dich war und die Kapitel so schnell hochgeladen habe, dass du nicht mehr nachgekommen bist. Was Yami und die Schildkröte betrifft... du musst bedenken, dass Yami mit diesem Glauben aufgewachsen ist und auch wenn er sich an wenig erinnert, so denke ich, dass der Glaube an seine Götter bis tief in sein Unterbewußtsein reicht. Besonders er, der als Pharao ja eine Ausbildung zum obersten Priester genossen hat, kann so was nicht schnell mal eben los werden (ganz abgesehen davon gibt es ja zumindest in meiner Geschichte diese Götter sowieso wirklich). Oh, und um noch einmal Klarheit zu schaffen: 'Schattenmagier 1- Sommerferien' hat insgesamt 20 Kapitel + Prolog und Epilog (also praktisch 22). Das hier ist Kapitel 8, korrigiert ist es bis Kapitel 14. Worauf ich mich letzte Woche bezog, war 'Schattenmagier 2-Ein Jahr in Hogwarts' (falls ich den Untertitel so lasse). Das habe ich noch nicht fertig geschrieben. Aber der Prolog, so wie Kapitel 1, hatte ich letzte Woche fertig (und diese Woche habe ich Kapitel 2 geschafft, weil ich schnell war). Ich habe vor, jede Woche 1 Kapitel hochzuladen, also bin ich mit Schreiben ca.15 Wochen (wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe) voraus und sollte zumindest so lange keine Probleme mit regelmäßigen Updates haben. Ich hoffe, jetzt siehst du besser durch.  
Dann Claudia (TC2509): Danke für die Info. Ich wollte dir nur nicht zu nahe treten, denn es gibt ja auch durchaus (wenn auch selten?) Jungs/Männer, die Shonen-ai und/oder Yaoi gut finden. Auf jeden Fall freue ich mich,dass du mich und diese Geschichte nicht vergessen hast. Und diese Neopets sehen süß aus. Aber ich war nur auf der Startseite. Ich bin immer so leicht zu begeistern und ich könnte vermutlich damit auch nicht aufhören (du sprichst hier mit jemandem, der alle Wordassistenten durchgetestet hat, um zu sehen, was sie machen... >.>). Ich habe jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Freizeitgestaltung zwischen Manga lesen (ich liebe die netten Scanlationgroups, die arme, nach Yaoi- und Shonenai-dürstende Leser Mangas kostenlos lesen lassen, denn die meisten meiner Lieblingsgeschichten gibt es nicht in gedruckter Form auf englisch oder deutsch) und Fanfiction lesen und schreiben. Oh, und danke für den Disclaimer. Ich lasse dich gleich zu Wort kommen.  
Magician: Ach ja, eines wollte ich auch noch sagen... Ich fühle mich ja sehr geehrt, dass du uns in deinen Reviews immer beide ansprichst, aber ich bin nur Annukets Beta-reader. Mit der Story und ihrem Verlauf habe ich gar nichts zu tun. Das macht Annuket ganz allein. Trotzdem hat es mich gefreut. Schau doch auch mal bei meinen Geschichten vorbei... 'verlegen lach'  
Und schließlich mein neuester Reviewer: Vielen Dank, Heavenfly. Es freut mich, dass du dieseGeschichte gut findest. Aber auf deutsch wirst bei du mit weiteren HP-crossovern wohl eher kein Glück haben. Auf englisch sieht es da schon besser aus, aber ich persönlich mag viele davon nicht so gern. Beendete findest du auch so gut wie gar nicht. Aber meine Lieblinge, die anscheinend noch weitergeschrieben werden, sind auf englisch 'Dark magic leads to even darker love', 'Night Wanderer' (erwähnte ich, dass ich da Betareader sein darf? Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung jetzt besser wird...) und 'Seeking the light of shadows'. Die sind auch alle in unserem Profil unter Favorite Stories. Wenn du sie noch nicht kennst, kannst du ja mal reinschauen. Weiter... Richtige Lemons traue ich mich nicht. Auf englisch habe ich ein paar gute gelesen (waren aber nur ca.1/5 oder so von dem, was ich kenne, der Rest war blöd). Aber sie sind hier, soweit ich weiß, auch nicht gestattet. Das wäre ab 18 und auf dieser Seite darf es nur bis Ende 17 gehen. Deshalb bleibt es hier auf jeden Fall bei Anspielungen. ... Nebenfach Ägyptologie? Nein, da muss ich dich enttäuschen. ... Ich bin Hauptfach, auch wenn ich ziemlich mies darin bin. ((Magician 'murmelt': Mag ja sein, aber du weißt trotzdem eine ganze Menge...)) Ich sollte definitiv mehr Fachtexte lesen. In so fern glaube ich nicht, dass du was falsch machst. 'auf die Reviewantworten zurückschau' Ups, das ist lang geworden. Also noch mal vielen Dank Heavenfly und ich muss sagen, dass ich auch schon über 3 Reviewer sehr glücklich war (nicht, dass ich nicht glücklicher über mehr bin 'wie ein Honogkuchenpferd strahl'). Besonders, wenn ich bedenke, dass die letzten Kapitel von 'Das Zepter des Ra' und 'Mein ist die Macht, mein ist der Tod' nur jeweils 3 bekommen haben (oder mein Computer zeigt welche nicht an).  
So nun will ich aber endlich meine liebe Reviewerin Claudia (TC2509) zu Wort kommen lassen. 'richtet Scheinwerfer aus, setzt sich zu Kuchen und Kakao und fängt an zu essen'  
Claudia (TC2509): Die in dieser Story vorkommenden Charaktere aus Harry Potter (Autorin: J. K. Rowling) und Yu-Gi-Oh (MangaKa: Kazuki Takahashi) gehören ihren Erfindern (Autorin/MangaKa). Die Autoren der Story leihen sich die Charas nur dafür und verdienen damit LEIDER KEIN Geld, sondern nur die Reviews Ihrer fleißigen Leser & Leserin. Auch ihr SCHWARZ Leser seit als Review-Schreiber herzlich willkommen.  
Annuket 'nickt heftig ((Magician 'kopfschüttel': Du siehst aus wie Mulan beim Frühstück.)), schlingt das Stück im Mund schnell runter': Danke und hört auf Claudia. 'Hustet kurz weil sie sich durch das Schlingen verschluckt hat' Nun geht es aber endlich los.

((…)) meine Zwischenkommentare  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /.../Yugi; /.../ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu; :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha

Kapitel 8: Unterricht

Ein Mann Mitte dreißig begleitete Sugoroku ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte dunkle kurze Haare und schwarze Auge und trug einen schwarzen Kimono mit dunkelgrünem Obi.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Kamura-san, euer Nachhilfelehrer", sagte Sugoroku zu den Jungen.

Aufmerksam beobachteten die jungen Männer jede Bewegung des Lehrers, während Sugoroku sie vorstellte.

„Der kleinere Junge, der neben der schönen Katze sitzt, ist mein Enkel Yugi", Yugi winkte kurz und lächelte, während Miut stolz blinzelte. :-:Dein Großvater wird mir sympathischer:-: sagte sie, worauf Yugi kichern musste.

Währenddessen fuhr Sugoroku fort: „Neben Yugi sitzt Yami." Yami nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Auf dem Sofa gegenüber sitzt Kaiba Seto." Der alte Mann deutete auf den CEO. „ Die beiden dort drüben in dem breiten Sessel sind Bakura Ryou, das ist der kleinere und daneben ist Baku-Ra. Das ist der, der etwas böse schaut."

„Sehr erfreut", sagten Yugi und Ryou, während Yami, Kaiba und Baku-Ra ihm nur zunickten, während sie ihn immer noch scharf beobachteten.

„Auch mir ist es eine große Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Kamura fröhlich, ihre Blicke ignorierend. „Muto-sama erzählte mir, dass Sie bald eine wichtige Prüfung haben. Da Sie deshalb noch sehr viel lernen müssen, schlage ich vor, wir suchen uns zügig einen ruhigen Raum und beginnen mit dem Unterricht."

„Da ich viel Platz zu Hause habe und auch Räumlichkeiten, die zum Lernen geeignet sind, schlage ich vor, wir fahren zu mir", sagte der CEO. „Es ist auch nicht weit."

„Wenn Ihre Mitschüler alle einverstanden sind und wir Ihre Eltern nicht stören, habe ich nichts gegen die Ortswahl."

„Da meine Eltern und mein Adoptivvater tot sind, bin ich der Hauseigentümer", informierte ihn der CEO kühl und emotionslos.

„Mein Beileid zu ihrem Verlust", sagte der Lehrer, bevor er in die Runde schaute. „Da niemand einen Einwand zu haben scheint, können wir unseren Unterricht dort stattfinden lassen. Aber um das ganze etwas zu beschleunigen, möchte ich doch darum bitten, dass wir mit Flohpulver reisen((1)). Wissen Sie, wie das Reisen durch das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert?"

Sugoroku antwortete für die Jungen: „Yami, Kaiba und mein Enkel sind gestern bereits mit Flohpulver gereist. Ryou und Baku-Ra allerdings nicht."

„Gut, dann erkläre ich es Ihnen beiden kurz. Sie nehmen etwas von dem Pulver in die eine Hand, gehen in den Kamin, werfen es zu Boden und rufen laut und deutlich ihren Zielort."

„Muss man nicht zwei verschiedene nehmen?" fragte Yugi.

Kamura lächelte ihn an. „Das ist nur bei Reisen über sehr weite Strecke notwendigoder wenn Sie das Land verlassen. Solange Sie innerhalb Japans das Flohnetzwerk benutzen, reicht das eine Pulver."

„Warum müssen wir mit Flohpulver reisen? Könnern wir nicht mit dem Auto fahren? Es sind doch nur etwas 10 Minuten", wollte Yami wissen. Die Reise nach London mit Flohpulver hatte ihn für diese Art der Fortbewegung nicht gerade begeistert. Auch Seto schien der Gedanke nicht ganz zu behagen.

„Aber, aber", tadelte Kamura. „Wir haben wenig Zeit und es ist in Ihrem eigenen Interesse, sie nicht zu verschwenden. Außerdem gehört das Reisen mit Flohpulver zu den wichtigsten Fortbewegungsarten für Zauberer. Dies gilt besonders für junge Leute, solange sie nicht ihre Apparier-Prüfung bestanden haben."

„Owww, hat der arme kleine Pharao etwa Angst vor dem Reisen mit dem bösen grauen Flohpulver?" ärgerte Baku-Ra Yami.

„Halt die Klappe, Grabräuber. Wer fragt denn dich?" fauchte Yami. Baku-Ra lachte nur. Kamura sah die beiden leicht irritiert an, als er ihre ‚Spitznamen' füreinander hörte. „Wenn Sie drauf bestehen, nehmen wir eben das Flohpulver", sagte der ehemalige Pharao in ruhigerem Ton zu dem Lehrer.

„Sehr schön." Er schaute von einem Teenager zum anderen. „Darf ich Sie darum bitten, ihre Zauberutensilien zu holen? Wenn wir alles mitnehmen, was wir benötigen, können wir auch heute schon einiges an Stoff durchnehmen."

Yami und Kaiba holten ihre und Yugis Einkäufe aus der Winkelgasse von oben, während Ryou, Baku-Ra, Sugoroku und Yugi in den Keller gingen, um die restlichen Sachen zusammenzupacken. Kamura blieb unter den wachsamen Augen Miuts vor dem Kamin.

Während Sugoroku mit Ryou, Baku-Ra und Yugi im Keller war, sagte er zu ihnen: „Ich habe Kamura-san übrigens nichts von euren Kräften erzählt. Viele Zauberer könnten es schlecht aufnehmen, wenn ihr von eurer Schattenmagie erzählt. Daher möchte ich euch bitten, nichts zu tun, was euch auffliegen lassen könnte. Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass ihr Spätanfänger seid, jetzt an einem Einstufungstest teilnehmen wollt und daher so viel Stoff wie möglich nachholen müsst. Er weiß also, dass ihr unter Muggeln aufgewachsen seid."

„Gute Entscheidung, es ihm nicht zu sagen. Das Alter macht anscheinend doch nicht nur senil, sondern bei seltenen Gelegenheiten auch weise." Damit handelte sich der Grabräuber wieder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Ryou ein und dieser warf Sugoroku einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Da der alte Mann an den Grabräuber gewöhnt war, schien ihn dieses beleidigende ‚Kompliment' allerdings nicht weiter zu stören. „Autsch! Ryou, was soll das? Wie auch immer, ich habe es satt, dass jetzt andauernd irgendwelche Leute über unsere Kräfte Bescheid wissen", erwiderte Baku-Ra. Er legte Sugoroku seinen Arm auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst, ich werde auf den dummen Pharao aufpassen, so dass er unser Geheimnis nicht noch mehr Sterblichen ausplappert."

In Sugorokus Gesicht waren _leichte_ Zweifel bei dem Versprechen, das Baku-Ra ihm gerade gegeben hatte, zu erkennen. Doch Ryous und Yugis „Wir werden aufpassen" beruhigte ihn etwas.

/-/Yami, Seto, Jii-chan sagte gerade, dass wir mit unseren Schattenkräften vor Kamura-sensei aufpassen sollen. Er ist nicht über uns aufgeklärt./-/

/Das ist gut. Wir werden Acht geben. Wie weit seid ihr? Braucht ihr noch unsere Hilfe/

/-/Nein, wir sind gerade wieder auf dem Weg nach oben. Wir sind gleich bei euch./-/

/Ok, Aibou./

Als sie vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer ankamen, warteten Yami und Kaiba schon zusammen mit Kamura und Miut, die den Zauberer die ganze Zeit neugierig beobachtet hatte. Gerade als sie das Zimmer betraten, kam eine Eule an. Kamura nahm ihr den Brief, den sie transportierte, ab und las ihn.

„Sehr schön. Ich wurde gerade informiert, dass ihr Kamin bereits gestern an das Netzwerk angeschlossen wurde. Haben sie das veranlasst, Muto-sama?"

„Ja, es ist schließlich wichtig für Zauberer, das Flohnetzwerk nutzen zu können."

Zufrieden wandte sich der Lehrer an seine Schüler. „Haben Sie alles?" Ein allgemeines Kopfnicken war seine Antwort. „Sehr schön, dann können wir uns auf den Weg machen. Ihr Haus heißt einfach 'Kaiba Villa´, nicht wahr?. "

„Ja, das stimmt. Muss ich ihnen auch die Adresse sagen?"

„Nein, der Name und Ort reicht eigentlich aus. Ich gehe als erster durch und warte vor dem anderen Kamin auf Sie. Jeder nimmt einen Teil der Ausrüstung. Noch Fragen? Nein? Dann los."

Er ging in den Kamin, warf sein Pulver, rief laut und deutlich „Kaiba Villa, Domino" und war Sekunden später verschwunden.

„Ich habe keine Lust, durch den Kamin zu gehen. Ich benutze das Reich der Schatten", sagte Yami und Kaiba stimmte ihm zu. Was Baku-Ra dazu brachte, sich über die beiden lustig zu machen.

Yugi drückte derweilen noch einmal kurz Miut und nahm dann seinen Kessel mit ein paar Zutaten und Büchern. „Ich gehe als nächster", rief er fröhlich und war sofort danach im Kamin verschwunden. Baku-Ra und Ryou folgten ihm, während Yami und Kaiba die Schatten benutzten. Sugoroku sah Miut an. „Na, ob das gut geht? Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein guter Start war."

* * *

--Kaibas Villa-- 

Kamura kam in einem großen Schlafzimmer aus dem Kamin. Die Einrichtung sah teuer aus. Sie hatte etwas Schweres und Bedrückendes, besonders die Samtvorhänge vor dem riesigen Bett. Scheinbar war dieses Zimmer seit längerer Zeit unbewohnt, denn eine Staubschicht lag auf den Möbeln.

Die Ankunft Yugis lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kamin. Der junge Mann klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und sah sich ebenfalls im Zimmer um. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu den Räumen, die er sonst von der Kaiba Villa gesehen hatte. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als hinter ihm Baku-Ra und dann Ryou erschienen.

Baku-Ra schien im ersten Moment leicht benommen, fing sich aber sofort wieder und half seinem Hikari, der durch die Ruß- und Aschewolke heftig husten musste.

Als sich Ryous Husten gelegt hatte, stapfte der Grabräuber wütend zu dem Lehrer und packte ihn bei seinem Kragen. „Was sollte das? Uns mit so etwas reisen zu lassen! Mein Ryou ist sehr empfindlich. Wenn ihm jemand schadet, dann bin ich das, ist das klar? Wagen sie es noch einmal, ihm etwas anzutun und sie werden sich wünschen, mich nie getroffen zu haben!"

Ryou eilte zu seinem Yami und fasste ihn sanft am Arm. „Es geht schon wieder. Ich bin dir vermutlich nur zu schnell gefolgt."

Baku-Ra knurrte den Lehrer noch einmal an, bevor er sich wieder Ryou zuwandte und ihn grob abklopfte. „Du bist ganz schmutzig."

Ryou lächelte seinen Yami an und küsste ihn sanft. Kamura schien zuerst leicht erstaunt, bevor er rot wurde und sich wieder dem Kamin zuwandte. „Wo bleiben denn Ihre letzten beiden Mitschüler?"

„Wir sind hier", sagte Yami, der mit Kaiba hinter Kamura aufgetaucht war, während der sich mit Ryou und Baku-Ra beschäftigt hatte. „Wir sind scheinbar in einem anderen Kamin aufgetaucht", log er.

„Du, Seto, was ist das für ein Raum? Wir waren noch nie hier drinnen und er passt auch gar nicht zu deinem sonstigen Stil. Der Rest des Hauses ist doch ganz anders eingerichtet", fragte Yugi.

Seto sah sich verächtlich in dem Raum um. „Das war das Schlafzimmer meines Stiefvaters. Dies ist der einzige Raum, den ich so gelassen habe, wie er war, nachdem er starb. Ich hasse dieses Zimmer und daher ist es immer verschlossen und ich habe es euch nie gezeigt."

„Verstehe", sagte Yugi, trat zu seinem Freund und umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen. Kaiba lächelt auf seinen Geliebten hinunter und erwiderte seine Umarmung für ein paar Sekunden, ehe er sich an die anderen wandte. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt in mein Studierzimmer. Ich habe es vorbereiten lassen für den Fall, dass wir hier lernen wollen. Folgt mir."

Gehorsam folgten die anderen Kaiba, der sie durch verschiedene Gänge und Treppen zu besagtem Zimmer brachte. Der Raum war groß. An der einen Wand stand ein Regal, vollgestopft mit Büchern. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing eine Tafel. In der Mitte des Raumes standen fünf Einzeltische nebeneinander und ihnen gegenüber ein größerer Lehrertisch.

„Das ist fürwahr ideal", sagte der Lehrer fröhlich, während er an dem Lehrertisch vor der Tafel Platz nahm.

Die jungen Männer setzten sich an die Einzeltische: Baku-Ra saß am dem zur Tür hin, Ryou links neben ihm. Yugi nahm an dem mittleren Tisch Platz, dann kam Yami und schließlich an dem Tisch, der am dichtesten zum Fenster war, Kaiba.

„Da wir nun ein Zimmer zum Lernen gefunden haben, würde ichSie bitten, sich noch einmal vorzustellen und mir zu sagen, was Sie schon gelesen haben, damit ich das nicht wiederhole."

„Stellen Sie sich gefälligst erst einmal selbst vor", grummelte Baku-Ra. „Was haben Sie für eine Ausbildung? Ich will hier nicht meine Zeit mit einem Möchtegern-Lehrer verschwenden."

Kamura sah ihn einen Moment entgeistert an, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Natürlich, wie unachtsam von mir", stammelte er unsicher. Als er weiterredete, erlangte er aber schnell seine Fröhlichkeit wieder. „Mein Name ist Kamura Subaru. Ich bin 38 Jahre alt und Professor an der magischen Universität. Da im Moment vorlesungsfreie Zeit ist, hat mich Muto-sama gebeten, Ihren Unterricht zu übernehmen, da ich in allen Gebieten der Magie äußerst bewandert bin. So, nun bitte ich Sie aber, sich vorzustellen."

Da er Baku-Ra anschaute, fing dieser an. „Ich bin der unglaublich talentierte und großartige Baku-Ra. Ich bin der Beste, wenn es ums Stehlen geht. Am besten bin ich im Ausrauben von Gräbern, aber im Moment versuche ich, mich auch in anderen Bereichen weiterzubilden." Wahrend Ryou ihn böse anschaute, sah Kamura ihn ungläubig und verwirrt an. „Was, Sie glauben mir nicht, Sensei-chan((2))?"

Weiter kam der Grabräuber nicht, da Ryou ihm den Mund zu hielt. „Verzeihen Sie seine Manieren, Kamura-sensei", mischte sich Ryou ein. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich weiter mache. Mein Name ist Bakura Ryou und ich bin 15 Jahre alt." Dann nannte Ryou die Geschichtsbücher, die sein Yami und er gelesen hatten.

Yugi war der nächste. „Mein Name ist Muto Yugi und ich bin auch 15." Dann ergänzte er die Bücher, die seine beiden Geliebten und er gelesen hatten. Yami und Kaiba stellten sich nur noch mit ihren Namen vor.

Kamura lächelte, als er geendet hatte. „ Da haben Sie ja alle schon einiges zur Geschichte der Zauberei gelesen. Das ist äußerst erfreulich. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass Sie sich alle scheinbar so für die Geschichte begeistern können. Darf ich annehmen, dass sie Ihre Geschichtskenntnisse selbstständig vermehren?"

Nachdem die Jungen genickt hatten, fuhr er fort. „Sehr schön. Dann können wir uns auf andere Aspekte im Unterricht konzentrieren. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir mit einfachen Zaubern wie der Levitation anfangen. Holen sie bitte ihre Zauberstäbe hervor."

„Verzeihung, Kamura-sensei, aber Baku-Ra und ich haben unsere noch nicht. Wir kriegen Spezialanfertigungen und die sind noch nicht fertig."

„Spezialanfertigungen?" fragte Kamura verwundert.

„Ja. Die, die wir probiert haben, hatten alle keine Qualität", grinste Baku-Ra.

„Hm, das ist natürlich nicht schön", sagte der Lehrer unsicher. „So etwas ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Aber wenn sie Ihre Zauberstäbe noch nicht haben, können wir noch keine ‚Zauberkunst' und ‚Verwandlung' üben." Er überlegte kurz. „Ihre Besen haben Sie auch noch nicht, oder? Dann können wir mit dem Flugunterricht also auch nicht beginnen."

Die Jungen schüttelten die Köpfe. „Weitere Fächer für Erstklässler in Japan sind ‚Kräuterkunde' und ‚Pflege für magische Geschöpfe'((3)). Diese halte ich allerdings für einen Einstieg für weniger geeignet. Damit fangen wir lieber erst nächste oder übernächste Woche an. Ein weiteres wichtiges Fach, dass auch schon in der ersten Klasse beginnt, ist das ‚Brauen von Zaubertränken'. Wenn es keine Einwände gibt, würde ich gerne damit beginnen. Es wäre auch möglich, dass wir uns mit ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' beschäftigen, aber auch das würde ich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt vorschlagen, da es dafür praktisch wäre auch schon mit Zauberstäben zu arbeiten. Aber ich denke, Sie sollten entscheiden. Mit welchem Fach wollen Sie beginnen?"

Verwundert sah Kamura, dass seine Schüler kurz in Trance zu fallen schienen.

/'/Ich bin zwar gespannt auf ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', aber ich glaube, es ist nicht klug, damit anzufangen, wenn wir nichts davon wissen./'/

/Ja, wir sollten uns vorher genauer darüber informieren, damit unser Geheimnis nicht auffliegt./

/-/‚Zaubertrankbrauen' klingt auch lustig, oder? Also stimmen wir dafür, ja/-/

/Ja, Aibou./

/'/Gut, dann ist es also entschieden./'/

„Wir sind für das ‚Brauen von Zaubertränken'", sagten die drei gleichzeitig.

„Wir auch", sagten Ryou und der Grabräuber eine Sekunde später.

Kamura sah sie verwirrt an. Erst sagte keiner etwas füreine Minute und sie schienen ihn überhaupt nicht zu beachten und dann antworteten alle zusammen. „Sehr schön", erwiderte er leicht zögernd. „Dann sind also Zaubertränke unser erstes Thema. Sie haben alle einen Kessel und die Grundzutatensätze. Beim Zaubertrankbrauen muss man darauf achten, die richtigen Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge zusammenzumischen."

Ryou war begeistert. „Das klingt wie kochen. Ich liebe kochen."

„Ja", stimmte Yugi freudig zu. „Da fällt mir ein, Ryou, bei dem Rezept, das du mir letztens gegeben hast..."((4))

„Heh, das ist doch kein Kochkurs", rief Baku-Ra aufgebracht. „Hey, Sensei-chan, Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich bei dieser Weibersache mitmache, oder?"

„Baku-Ra-kun, ich möchte Sie darum ersuchen, mich nicht Sensei-chan zu nennen. Ich denke, es wäre angebracht, mich genau wie Ihre Mitschüler Kamura-sensei zu nennen. Und zu Ihrer Frage:die hohe Kunst derZaubertrankbrauerei ist eher mit der Wissenschaft zu vergleichen, die die Muggel Chemie nennen. Die exakte Dosierung und die Einhaltung der Brauvorschriften sind absolut erforderlich. Wenn man kocht, kann man die Rezepte ändern, beim Brauen von Zaubertränken sollte man es lieber nicht tun."

Der Grabräuber sah ihn verträumt an. „Wann fangen wir an? Oh, ich liebe Chemie."

Yugi und Ryou wurden blass und tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, während Kaiba und Yami sehr beunruhigt aussahen. Sie alle erinnerten sich noch an die letzte Chemiestunde, in der Baku-Ra beim Experimentieren teilnehmen durfte. Der Chemieraum war zusammen mit den anderen Räumen des wissenschaftlichen Flügels der Domino-High für 3 Monate gesperrt gewesen. Zum Glück gab es ‚nur' zwei Schwerverletzte und zwar die beiden Jungen, die der Chemielehrer mit Baku-Ra in eine Gruppe gesteckt hatte.

Kamura bemerkte das Unbehagen der anderen Schüler. „Was haben Sie denn?"

„Ach, wir erinnern uns nur gerade an Chemie", sagte Kaiba. „Können wir irgendwie den Zaubertrankunterricht umgehen?"

Kamura verstand ihn natürlichfalsch und lächelte. „Ich fürchte, das Zaubertrankbrauen gehört zu den Pflichtkursen und früher oder später müssen Sie es lernen. Keine Angst, Seto-kun. Wenn Sie und Ihre Mitschüler in Chemie schlecht sind, heißt das nicht, dass Sie auch zwangsläufig im Brauen von Zaubertränken schlecht sein müssen."

Kaiba sah ihn finster an. „Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe 100 Punkte((5)) in jedem Fach, auch in Chemie. Ach und übrigens, ich mag es nicht mit meinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden. Unterlassen sie das." Sein Ton und Gesichtsausdruck duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Kamura lächelte nervös unter dem achtunggebietenden Blick des CEO. „Entschuldigung. Sind Sie mit 'Kaiba-kun´ einverstanden?" Kaiba nickte.

Erleichtert atmete Kamura auf. „Sehr schön, aber zurück zum Thema. Wo war ich noch? Ach ja. Das Grundwissen. Wie im Chemieunterricht legen Sie bitte Schutzkleidung an, also einen Arbeitskittel und Handschuhe. Verwenden Sie die Zutaten so, wie ich es Ihnen sage, bzw. wie es im Lehrbuch steht, damit Ihre Tränke gelingen. Tun Sie das nicht, passiert im günstigsten Fall bei dem zufügen anderer Zutaten zu dem Tranks einfach gar nichts. Es kann aber auch dazu kommen, dass der Trank andere Sachen bewirkt, die man nicht zu erreichen wünschte. Im schlimmsten Fall kann es sogar zu mehr oder weniger starken Explosionen noch während des Brauens kommen. Und da wir das nicht wollen, sollten Sie lieber aufpassen."

Auch wenn Kamura der entzückte Ausdruck auf Baku-Ras Gesicht entging, die anderen bemerkten ihn sehr wohl. Ryou redete geistig sofort mit dem Grabräuber und warnte ihn, irgendetwas Gefährliches zu tun, was ihm ein gegrummeltes „Spielverderber" einbrachte.

Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden machte Kamura seine Schüler auf die Sicherheitsbestimmungen aufmerksam und zeigte ihnen die Bücher, die er für das Erlernen des Grundwissens vom Brauen am günstigsten hielt. Während er erklärte, lasen zuerst Ryou und dann Yugi schnell das Buch, das er herumreichte. Selbstverständlich gaben die beiden ihr Wissen sofort weiter. Somit waren alle fünf Schüler mit dem gesamten Buchinhalt vertraut, als Kamura seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.

Da es schon nach 12 Uhr war, entschieden sich die Schüler für eine kleine Mittagspause. Kaiba informierte über das Haustelefon seinen Koch, dass er ihnen eine Kleinigkeit machen sollte und 15 Minuten später konnten sie sich im Esszimmer einer reichen Mahlzeit erfreuen.

Danach gingen sie auf Kaibas Vorschlag hin in das Labor, in dem er früher Chemieunterricht bekommen hatte, um unter besseren Bedingungen die Tränke zu brauen.

Sie stellten unter Kamuras Aufsicht ihre Kessel und Zutatenkästen auf. Kamura hatte sich für einen Schlummertrunk entschieden, der der erste Zaubertrank in seinem Buch war. Nach einer Stunde brodelten die lilafarbenen Tränke in den Kesseln und sie mussten nur noch zwei Zutaten hinzufügen.

Kamura lobte sie, dass sie ihre Zaubertränke bisher so gut hinbekommen hatten. Doch Baku-Ra fand das eher langweilig und ein gelangweilter Grabräuber kommt leicht auf dumme Gedanken. In dem Labor waren auch verschiedene Chemikalien. Baku-Ra hatte sie schnell entdeckt, aber da nun der Lehrer sich etwas intensiver mit Kaiba beschäftigte, der sich mit ihm über die Unterschiede von Chemie und Zaubertränken unterhielt, sah er seine Chance, die Langeweile zu bekämpfen.

Mit leuchtenden Augen untersuchte er die Fläschchen und fragte sich, welche Auswirkung unter anderem Propanol auf den Trank haben würde. Er fügte verschiedene Zutaten hinzu und bald war von dem Lila, das sich zum Schluss in ein schönes gelb hätte verwandeln sollen, nichts mehr zu sehen. Fasziniert war er dabei, Schwefel hinzuzutun, als Kamura und die anderen endlich darauf aufmerksam wurden, was er tat.

„Nein, nicht", rief der Lehrer und stürzte sich auf den Grabräuber, um ihn davon abzuhalten den pulverförmige Schwefel in die grün-blubbernde Flüssigkeit zu tun. Aber es war zu spät, denn die ersten Schwefelkörnchen waren gerade in die Brühe gefallen. Während er Baku-Ra zur Seite stieß, kam es zur Reaktion und es folgte eine kleine Explosion. Sofort schützten Yugi und Ryou mit einem Schutzschild Yami und Kaiba, die bei ihnen standen, während sich Baku-Ra in den Ring zurückzog, um gleich darauf in Geisterform zu erscheinen und sein Werk zu begutachten.

Yami rief den Harpyienstaubwedel, um den dichten Rauch zu entfernen. Auf dem Boden lag regungslos der Lehrer.

„Oh mein Gott, Kamura-sensei!" rief Yugi.

Yugi und Ryou eilten zu dem Lehrer und stellten erleichtert fest, dass ein Puls vorhanden war. Sofort heilten sie seine Verletzungen, die zum Glück nicht allzu schwer waren. Sie versuchten, ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen, aber der Lehrer wachte nicht auf.

„Ich gehe schnell zu uns nach Hause und schaue, ob Jii-chan da ist. Er weiß bestimmt, was zu tun ist." Die anderen nickten und er verschwand in den Schatten.

„Bak-kun, was hast du getan?" fragte Ryou unheimlich ruhig.

„Ach, weißt du, Ryou", erwiderte der Grabräuber leicht zögerlich. „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, ich wollte den Trank verbessern?" Ryou trat einen Schritt näher, seine Augen hinter seinen Haaren versteckt, weshalb Baku-Ra einen Schritt rückwärts machte. „Nein? Ähm, also... glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, ich habe im Buch eine Seite weitergeblättert und deshalb ausversehenverschiedene Tränke gemischt?" Ein weiterer Schritt Ryous veranlasste den Grabräuber zu einem weiteren Schritt rückwärts. „Auch nicht? Ähm,... Bitte sei nicht böse. Ich habe mich nur gelangweilt. Ich wollte nur, dass es sich anders färbt, weil ich kein Lila mag. Dass er sich verletzt, habe ich nicht gewollt."

Hier wurden sie unterbrochen, da Yugi mit seinem Großvater zurückkehrte.

„Was ist genau passiert?" wollte Sugoroku wissen.

„Wir sollten diesen Schlaftrunk brauen", sagte Yami und zeigte auf das Rezept an der Tafel. „Aber Baku-Ra hat kurz bevor wir fertig waren, irgendwelche Zutaten dazugemischt und es gab eine kleine Explosion. Kamura-sensei wollte ihn daran hindern, die letzte Zutat hinzuzufügen, war aber zu spät, so dass die stattfindende Explosion ihn voll erwischt hat."

„Seine Verletzungen waren nicht allzu schlimm und wir konnten sie leicht heilen, aber wir können ihn nicht aufwecken", berichtete Ryou weiter. „Seine Atmung ist gleichmäßig und seine Augenlider bewegen sich, als würde er schlafen und dabei träumen, aber wir haben versucht, ihn durch anstupsen und Krach zu wecken, aber es funktionierte nicht. Selbst, wenn man ihn mit Wasser nass spritzt, wacht er nicht auf."

„Was für Zutaten hast du den hinzugefügt und in welcher Menge?" wandte sich Sugoroku an dem Grabräuber.

Dieser erzählte es ihm.

„Verstehe", sagte der alte Mann nachdenklich. „Schreib es am besten auf, während ich den Notarzt rufe."

Baku-Ra nahm sich gehorsam einen Zettel und notierte unter der Aufsicht seines Hikaris das Gewünschte.

Sugoroku nahm derweilen seinen Zauberstab und rief den Notarzt für magische Unfälle. Nur eine Minute später erschienen drei Zauberer. Die zwei Sanitäter untersuchten den Lehrer, während sich der Arzt die Ereignisse erzählen ließ und sorgfältig den Zettel Baku-Ras studierte.

„Ich kann sie beruhigen", erklärte der Arzt. „Wenn er das hier wirklich genau so in dieser Art zusammengemixt hat, ist alles nur halb so schlimm. Dies ist ein sehr starker Schlaftrunk. Er hat ihn als Dampf eingeatmet, wenn auch nur ein oder zwei Minuten und wird daher wohl eine Weile schlafen. Für wie lange wird die Zeit zeigen. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel, das ihn aufwecken könnte. Daher fürchte ich, er muss von alleine aufwachen. Das wird frühestens nächste Woche sein."

„Dann wird es ihm also gut gehen?", fragte Yugi.

„Ja, Kleiner", erwiderte er und tätschelte seinen Kopf, was Yami und Kaiba dazu zu veranlasste, den Mann mit ihrem finstersten Blicken zu bewerfen und Yugi besitzergreifend in den Arm zu nehmen. Yugi selbst schien auch nicht begeistert zu sein, dass der Arzt ihn anscheinend für ein Kind hielt und sahihn böse an.

Die Zauberer verschwanden mit ihrem Patienten und ließen die anderen allein.

„Was machen wir jetzt, ohne Lehrer?" fragte Ryou besorgt.

„Als ob wir den wirklich brauchen", grummelte Baku-Ra, was ihm einen bösen Blick von seinem Hikari einbrachte. „Stimmt doch", verteidigte er sich. „Es ist Zeitverschwendung, wenn wir alle die gleichen Zaubertränke machen. Wir können uns gegenseitig unser Wissen und unsere Erfahrung übermitteln."

„Da hast du Recht", stimmt Yami ihm zu. „Wir sollten mit dem Unterricht alleine fortfahren. Bis er aufwacht, können wir vielleicht unsere Studien zur Zaubertrankbrauerei abschließen." Er schaute den Grabräuber an. „Das rechtfertigt aber nicht deine Tat, selbst wenn du ihm nicht schaden wolltest, was ich übrigens stark bezweifle. Die Bestrafung kann ich dir überlassen, oder Ryou?" Ryou nickte dem ehemaligen Pharao ernst zu, so dass der Grabräuber nicht gerne mit seinem Geliebten allein sein wollte. „Gut. Ich schlage vor, wir lernen heute noch mit den Büchern, die wir da haben und morgen besorgen wir uns neue in der Mikadogasse."

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, gehe ich dann jetzt arbeiten", sagte Kaiba zu Yami und Yugi. „Dann schaffe ich dort wenigstens mehr. Ihr könnt mir ja nachher alles mitteilen. Kommt ihr heute Nacht her?"

„Darf ich Miut mitbringen?" fragte Yugi.

„Natürlich", lächelte Kaiba.

„Gut, dann kommen wir um 20 Uhr zu dir, ok? Überanstreng dich nicht", sagte Yami und küsste den CEO liebevoll. Sie kehrten zusammen in den Spieleladen zurück, von wo aus Kaiba seine Limousine rief, mit der er zwei Minuten später, nach sanften Abschiedsküssen von Yugi und Yami, zur Arbeit fuhr. Yugi und Yami widmeten sich dann wieder, ebenso wie Ryou und Baku-Ra, den Büchern und Sugoroku kehrte hinter den Tresen des Ladens zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Bitte fragt nicht, warum das mit dem Flohpulver auch in Japan so wichtig zum Transport ist. Eigentlich gab es ja da nicht so viele Kamine. Ich behaupte mal einfach, die Zauberer hatten auch dort immer welche und haben sie nur für Muggel unsichtbar gemacht. … Hoffentlich schimpft niemand, dass mir keine vernünftige klassische Fortbewegung für japanische Zauberer eingefallen ist. Ich bin so phantasielos TxT

((2)) Es würde nie ein Japaner ‚sensei-chan' sagen und darüber bin ich mir auch voll bewusst. Aber ich nehme mir dennoch diese Eigenkreation heraus, um zu zeigen, dass Baku-Ra absolut keinen Respekt vor dem Mann hat. Außerdem ist der Grabräuber ja theoretisch kein Japaner.

((3)) Ich behaupte einfach mal, in Japan lernen sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ab dem ersten Jahr, obwohl ich weiß, dass es bei Harry Potter in Hogwarts erst Wahlunterricht des dritten Jahres ist. Aber wer behauptet, dass Schulen in unterschiedlichen Ländern die gleichen Lehrpläne haben? Bei mir lernen sie in Japan auch Talismanmagie, was sie in Hogwarts nicht können.

((4)) Magician: Das ist sooooo ein Klischee…  
Annuket: Na und? Ich kann mit Klischees leben.

((5)) Ähm, ich glaube, sie haben in Japan doch Zensuren nach Punkten, oder? 100 Punkte wie bei uns eine 1+ bzw. 15 Punkte in der deutschen Abiturphase.

Annuket: Und was ich noch zu den Briefen im letzten Kapitel sagen möchte... Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst. In einer Version hatte ich es verbessert, aber das war leider nicht die, die ich hochgeladen habe. Es ist nicht 'London-Hauptbahnhof', sondern 'Kingscross' und das Datum wäre der 30. August. Es tut mir leid. Bitte beachtet diese 'Ungenauigkeiten' nicht, ja? Magician hilft mir, sie in späteren Kapiteln heraus zu bekommen.  
Das nächste Kapitel gibt's in 1 Woche.

Annuket


	10. Kapitel 9: Iwazakura

Annuket: Hihi, ich habe wieder 4 Reviews. 'strahl' Und die werde ich auch gleich beantworten, bevor 'es' getan werden muss. Zuerst einmal an alle 4: Vielen Dank.  
Punkie89: Es freut mich, dass ich dir das Berichtschreiben versüßen konnte. Ich hoffe, du konntest ihn noch gut fertig stellen.  
Dax: Danke für die Review. Was längere Kapitel betrifft, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Aber mehr als diese Menge würde ich in einer Woche nicht schaffen (neben Uni und meinen anderen Hobbys). Außerdem muss ich sagen, dass 3500-4500 Wörter für ein Kapitel in meinen Augen durchaus gut sind. Ich hasse es, wenn einige Autoren Kapitel von 500-1000 Wörtern schreiben und dann trotzdem nur alle paar Monate updaten.Und somit finde ich meine Wortzahl ok, auch wenn ich nicht mit anderen mithalten kann, die um die 10000 Wörter pro Kapitel haben. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir trotzdem treu.  
Heavenfly: Ja, Kamura hat es wirklich nicht leicht, aber er kommt wieder und hat (vielleicht?) keine bleibenden Schäden. Und ja, sie kommen erst in 'Schattenmagier 2' nach Hogwarts. Ob ich die Spannung halten kann, weiß ich nicht (ich kann das nicht wirklich gut beurteilen), aber zumindets tun sie Dinge. Erwähnte ich, dass ich irgendwie langsam bin? Sehr langweilig wird auf jeden Fall ein Großteil von Kapitel 12, weswegen ich da nocheinmal definitiv schneller als Wochenabstand das neue Kapitel updaten werde. Ratings kannst du übrigens auf nachschlagen (falls du das inzwischen nicht schon selbst entdeckt hast). Dazu musst du dich nicht einmal einloggen. Geh bei Rating einfach auf '(? Rating Guide)'. Da kannst du es nachschlagen (das höchste Rating ist MA und heißt altersmäßig 18+ und das ist auf verboten). Auch ich habe schon storys gelesen, die weiter gingen, aber noch heftiger geht es meistens auf adultfanfiction zu (wobei die ziemlich Probleme seit ihrem Umzug haben, ich hoffe, dass wird bald wieder...). Ansonsten freue ich mich, dass du meine fav angeschaut hast. Abgeschlossene gibt es leider nur sehr selten. Wobei da eine ist, die die HP-Bände praktisch neu schreibt (etwas kürzer), aber ich persönlich mag die Geschichte nicht mehr seit ihrer Überarbeitung (liegt an den neuen Pairings >...>).  
((Magician: Also, ich find die Geschichten toll (hoffe, sie schreibt bald weiter). Vor allem, weil sie bei ihrer zweiten Version auch Yamis richtigen Namen benutzt. Den kannte sie vorher nicht und ihr Vorschlag war, meiner Meinung nach, etwas merkwürdig. Ich krieg ihren Namen allerdings auch nicht mehr zusammen, das war irgendwas mit "Skyla" am Anfang. Kannst ja mal danach suchen, ansonsten schreib mir eine Mail, dann schick ihr dir das.))  
Claudia: Ich werde auf deinen Disclaimer früher oder später bestimmt noch mal zurück kommen.Und ich mag meinen Baku-Ra auch, weil er die Geschichte auflockert. Zumindest mag ich ihn wesentlich lieber als Ryou. Was du zu Lemon und so geschrieben hast: Ich finde es gut, wenn Kinder am lesen von 'harten' Sachen (ob jetzt Lemon, Gewalt oder sonst was) gehindert werden, aber andererseits fände ich es auch blöd, wenn ich nicht jederzeit lesen kann wenn/wann ich will. Auf jeden Fall freut es mich, dass du Spaß an meiner Geschichte hast. Übrigens hat Magician zwar auf Ausdruck Einfluß, weil sie umgangssprachliche Sachen wie z.B. 'was' zu 'etwas' verbessert, oder sehr selten mir mal ein Wort dazuschreibt (meist nur, weil ich es vergessen habe), aber den Storyverlauf hat sie nur in einem kleinen Detail (ok, es ist entscheidend und wichtig) geprägt. Sie war gegen meine erste Hauseinteilung. Aber auch die Zweite ist vollkommen auf meinem Mist gewachsen.Ansonsten hilft sie mir 'nur', wenn ich die Erklärungen nicht richtig mache (aber meisten schreibt sie nur daran 'Das versteh ich nicht' und ich muss es selbst verbessern.  
((Magician: Na ja, ein bisschen mehr ist es schon. Ich musste dich auch schon an Löcher in der Story oder Ungereimtheiten hinweisen. Und darf ich dich an Kapitel Vier erinnern? Das war ein Horrortrip... Aber trotzdem, so schlimm wie bei dir, Claudia, war es noch nie. Ich glaube, länger als 2 1/2 Stunden habe ich nie an einem Kapitel gesessen.))  
Annuket: Nun gut. Jetzt zum Disclaimer. Magician, würdest du heute mal für mich? 'flehend anguck' Biiiitte?  
Magician 'beäugt sie' 'seufzt': Na gut, weil du es bist.  
'Annuket setzt sich an den Tisch mit Anspornkuchen, Kakao und Obst'  
Magician 'murmelt kaum hörbar': Aber nur, weil ich bei der Korrektur von Kapitel 16 so gemein zu ihr war... 'dann lauter' Also, Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter, von den dazugehörenden Figuren mal ganz zu schweigen. Ihr gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die OCs, die darin vorkommen. 'dreht sich zu Annuket um' 'stutzt' Annuket...?  
Annuket: Hm?  
Magician 'gefährlich leise': Wo ist mein Stück Kuchen?  
Annuket 'guckt hoch mit vollen Backen': Welpfer Kufen?  
Magician 'noch leiser': Der von Claudia. Der war für uns beide.  
Annuket 'schluckt runter': Stimmt ja gar nicht. Außerdem hast du nicht gesagt, dass du was davon abhaben willst. Hier, du darfst dafür das Obst haben.  
Magician 'kurz vor der Explosion': An-nu-ket...  
Annuket: Yieks. 'macht sich aus dem Staub, Magician dicht hinter ihr' Verdammt, ich hasse Sport...

((...)) Autorin, also ich  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen :...: Benu; :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha

Kapitel 9: Iwazakura

Die restliche Woche über verbrachten die jungen Männer fast ihre gesamte Zeit mit dem Lesen der Bücher zu Zaubereigeschichte und Zaubertrankbrauen. Dabei schafften sie es, noch einige andere Bücher zu lesen -und bei Zaubertrankbrauerei durch zu testen-als die, die auf ihren Listen standen. Außer Kaiba natürlich, der auch eine Menge Zeit in seinem Büro verbrachte und arbeitete.

Außerdem kam ein weiterer Brief von Iwazakura, der, Kaibas Wunsch entsprechend, Mokuba und ihn zu einem Besuch in der Schule einlud. Kaiba und Mokuba entschieden sich, am Samstag zu gehen und machten dafür einen Termin mit der Direktorin aus.

Da Sugoroku sie zur Schule bringen wollte, übernachteten Kaiba und Mokuba am Freitag im Haus der Mutos.

„Wann geht ihr genau los?" fragte Yami Kaiba beim Frühstück.

„In einer halben Stunde", erwiderte Kaiba. „Und ich denke, wir werden um 17 Uhr spätestens wieder da sein." Gedanklich fügte er verführerisch hinzu/'/Dann haben wir den ganzen Abend für uns. Ich habe schon einen Tisch in einem Restaurant reserviert, das sehr schön sein soll. Wir müssen um 19 Uhr da sein. Also seid um 18:30 Uhr fertig./'/

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht mitkommen wollt, Yami, Yugi?" fragte Sugoroku.

„Ja, wir wollten doch mit Albus-jii-chan in die Mikadogasse, damit er uns noch ein paar gute Bücher empfehlen kann", erklärte Yugi. „Da er heute Nachmittag wieder zurück nach Großbritannien muss, wollen wir diese Gelegenheit nutzen. Während seines Aufenthaltes habe ich ihn schließlich kaum gesehen. Außerdem brauchen wir sowieso noch Besen und wir sollten vorher ausprobieren, ob sie unserer Kraft standhalten."

„Da ich um 14 Uhr den GKE nehmen muss, werde ich die beiden etwa zwischen 13:00 und 13:30 Uhr wieder herbringen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu. "Aber sag, Sugoroku-kun, müsst ihr euch nicht langsam fertig machen? Hiramoto-san mag Unpünktlichkeit überhaupt nicht."

Sugoroku schaute auf die Uhr. „Ja, das sollten wir."

Sie räumten alle zusammen den Tisch ab und erledigten den Abwasch. Da Kaiba das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht mochte und sich Sorgen machte, dass Mokuba abhanden kommen könnte, hatte Sugoroku vorgeschlagen, einen Portkey zu nehmen. Misstrauisch hatte Kaiba den Vorschlag angenommen und der Ladenbesitzer hatte ihn angefordert.

„Jetzt passt genau auf, Kaiba und Mokuba. Diese Kristallkugel ist der Portkey, den wir benutzen. Portkeys können die verschiedensten Formen und Gestalten haben, von einem alten Blumentopf bis zu einem Automotor. Die Benutzung ist nicht weiter schwer. Wir müssen ihn nur alle in irgendeiner Weise zu der Zeit, in der er aktiviert wird, berühren. Die Aktivierung erfolgt für gewöhnlich durch den Zielort selbst. Jede wichtige Zauberereinrichtung, wozu auch die Schulen gehören, kann Portkeys vergeben. In fünf Minuten wird er laut Brief aktiviert, also hoffe ich, ihr habt alles."

Im Wohnzimmer verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander. Sugoroku und die Kaiba-Brüder berührten die Kristallkugel und um genau 9:30 Uhr verschwanden sie mitsamt dem Gegenstand.

Auch Dumbledore machte sich mit Yami und Yugi auf den Weg. Nachdem sie Ryou abgeholt hatten, gingen sie in die Mikadogasse.

* * *

--Iwazakura-- 

Als der Portkey mit Sugoroku und den Kaiba-Brüdern ankam, konnte der CEO nur schwer sein Gleichgewicht halten. Mokuba hingegen war gleich auf dem Boden gelandet und Kaiba half ihm beim Aufstehen, während er Sugoroku böse anstarrte.

„Nun, das war doch nicht so schlimm wie Flohpulver, oder?" fragte der Ältere, was nur dazu führte, dass Kaiba ihn noch böser anschaute.

„Es gibt wesentlich angenehmere Arten zu reisen", erwiderte Kaiba. „Und ich fand nicht, dass das eine wirklich gute Alternative zum Reisen mit Flohpulver ist. Mein Haar ist zerzaust, meine Kleidung unordentlich und ich wurde erneut durchgeschüttelt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich jetzt weiß, wie ein Hund sich fühlen muss, wenn sein Herrchen ihn an der Leine hinter sich herzieht. Das war wieder Mal eine Erfahrung, auf die ich hätte verzichten können" ‚Ich wusste, ich hätte diesen Zaubertransportmitteln nicht vertrauen dürfen. Die scheinen alle wirklich äußerst seltsame Vorlieben zu haben.'

„Also, ich fand es interessant", mischte sich Mokuba ein. „Obwohl ich auch die Fahrt in einer Limousine bevorzugen würde", fügte er schnell hinzu.

Kaiba grummelte, während er sich in dem Raum umschaute. Ein Schreibtisch mit dem Namen 'Hiramoto Hokuto´ stand seitlich im Raum. Eine etwa vierzigjährige Frau saß dahinter und betrachtete die soeben Angekommenen neugierig. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Kimono mit weißem Blumendesign. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Augen und schwarze Haare, die sie in einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur trug.

Sie erhob und verbeugte sich. „Guten Tag, ich habe sie schon erwartet. Mein Name ist Hiramoto Hokuto und ich bin die stellvertretende Direktorin."

Auch Sugoroku verbeugte sich. „Guten Tag. Es ist mir eine Freude, sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Muto Sugoroku und das sind Kaiba Seto und Mokuba." Die beiden verbeugten sich.((1))

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Muto-sama. Meine Schwester erwartet sie bereits. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Sie ging zu einer der beiden großen Türen und öffnete. Sugoroku und die beiden Kaiba-Brüder folgten ihr in den Raum. An einem Bücherregal stand eine weitere Frau, die sofort aufblickte, als sie den Raum betraten. Sie hatte einen weißen Kimono mit dunkelblauem Blumendesign an. Ihre Augen waren schwarz und ihre braunen Haare hatte sie in der gleichen Weise hochgesteckt wie Hokuto.

Diese ergriff das Wort: „Megumi-onee-chan, ich möchte dir Muto Sugoroku sowie Kaiba Seto und Mokuba vorstellen. Muto-sama, Kaiba-san, Mokuba-kun, dies ist meine Schwester Hiramoto Megumi, die Direktorin dieser Schule."

„Sehr erfreut", sagten alle Vorgestellten gleichzeitig und verbeugten sich voreinander.

„Ich freue mich, dass sie sich heute Zeit genommen haben, meine Schule zu besichtigen." Megumi lächelte sie an. „Da ich aus ihrem Brief entnahm, dass sie noch Fragen haben, möchte ich sie bitten, Platz zu nehmen."

Sie wies auf eine Couch und dazugehörige Sessel, die alt aussahen, aber in sehr gutem Zustand waren. Sugoroku und die Kaiba-Brüder setzten sich und die Direktorin folgte ihrem Beispiel, während Hokuto hinter ihrer Schwester stehen blieb.

„Darf ich ihnen einen Tee anbieten?" fragte Megumi.

„Sehr gerne, Hiramoto-san", erwiderte der Ladenbesitzer.

Sofort verließ Hokuto den Raum und kehrte Sekunden später mit einem Tablett mit einer Teekanne, vier Tassen und einer Dose Keksen wieder. Während sie den Tee einschenkte, schwiegen alle und nachdem sie fertig war, bedankten sich Sugoroku und Megumi.

„Wenn sie mich dann bitte entschuldigen würden." Hokuto verbeugte sich vor dem Verlassen des Raumes.

Nachdem sie gegangen war, ergriff Megumi das Wort. „Ich denke, ich sollte ihnen erst einmal etwas über meine Schule erzählen. Iwazakura zählt zu den besten Schulen für Magie überhaupt. Wir haben erstklassige Lehrer. Unser Professor für Kräuterkunde zum Beispiel, Kantoku-san, hat mehrere Bücher geschrieben und Auszeichnungen bekommen. Außerdem gehören wir zu den wenigen Schulen, in denen Talismanmagie ein Pflichtfach ist. Ein Abschluss bei uns ist nicht nur international anerkannt, sondern wird auch bei den fünf Universitäten für Magie, die es in der Welt gibt, sehr geschätzt. Für ihre Fragen stehe ich ihnen gerne zur Verfügung. Wenn sie es wünschen und ihre Zeit es erlaubt, würde ich sie auch gerne mit dem Schulgelände vertraut machen, damit sie sehen, dass ihr Bruder bei uns in den besten Händen ist."

„Ja, ich möchte mir die Schule gerne ansehen, bevor ich meinen Bruder hierher schicke. Aber als erstes würde mich interessieren, warum er überhaupt zugelassen wurde. Ich habe damals keinen Brief bekommen, obwohl ich offensichtlich auch über Magie verfüge."

Megumi seufzte und sah ihn an. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir ihre Kräfte damals nicht gespürt hätten. Wir haben einen Brief geschickt, der ihnen mitteilte, dass sie zugelassen wurden. Aber sehen sie, wir schicken die Briefe an die Erziehungsberechtigten, wenn sie von unserer Welt wissen. Daher bekam ihr Adoptivvater den Brief für sie."

Kaiba war verwirrt. ‚Gozaburo wusste von der Zaubererwelt?' „Heißt das, er war ein Zauberer? Ich habe nach seinem Tod keine Hinweise darauf gefunden. Keine Gegenstände, keine Bücher, nichts."

„Das wundert mich nicht, denn er konnte nicht zaubern und insofern wären solche Dinge für ihn relativ nutzlos gewesen. Aber Kaiba-san kam aus einer Zaubererfamilie. Seine Familie mütterlicherseits konnte auf fünf Generationen von Zauberern zurückblicken. Sein Vater hingegen war der erste in seinem Familienzweig, bei dem magische Fähigkeiten feststellbar waren. Doch leider war Kaiba-san selbst ein Squib."

„Was ist ein Squib?" fragte Kaiba.

„Ein Squib ist jemand aus einer Zaubererfamilie, der selbst keine Kräfte hat", erklärte Sugoroku. „Das kommt zwar relativ selten vor, aber es passiert. Genauso kommt es auch vor, allerdings ungleich häufiger, dass in Muggelfamilien Kinder mit Zauberkräften geboren werden."

„Da er selbst über keine Kräfte verfügte, hatte ihr Adoptivvater keine Ahnung von ihren Kräften, als er sie und ihren Bruder adoptierte", erklärte Megumi. „Er erfuhr davon erst, als sie ihren Brief bekamen. Leider war seine Antwort negativ, also dass er eine Ausbildung in unserer Einrichtung für sie nicht wünschte. Wir luden ihn zu einem Gespräch ein, um ihn umzustimmen, aber es war uns nicht möglich, seine Entscheidung zu ändern."

„Hätten sie nicht beharrlicher sein müssen?" wollte Kaiba wissen. „Soweit ich weiß, ist es gefährlich, ein Kind mit Zauberkräften nicht in eine Zauberschule zu schicken, damit es seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren lernt."

„Da haben sie Recht, das ist gefährlich. Aber wenn die Erziehungsberechtigten sich nicht überzeugen lassen, können wir auch nichts tun. Gewöhnlich sträuben sie sich nur, weil sie Muggel sind und unsere Schule und Zauberei überhaupt für einen Witz halten. In ihrem Fall hingegen war dies nicht der Fall. Kaiba-san war unsere Welt bekannt und er lehnte es dennoch ab, ihnen die erforderliche Bildung zukommen zu lassen. Gesetzlich waren wir dazu verpflichtet, seine Entscheidung anzuerkennen. Dies zog viele Verhandlungen und Beratungen nach sich. Da so etwas nie zuvor passiert war, musste sogar ein neuer Paragraph in das Bildungsgesetz für Zauberer aufgenommen werden. Wie sie selbst schon erwähnten, ist es zu gefährlich, einem jungen Zauberer ohne Ausbildung seine Kräfte zu lassen. Daher wurden ihre Kräfte mit einem Trank, den ihr Adoptivvater ihnen gab, gebannt."

„Wie es scheint, hat ihr Trank dann nicht sehr gut gewirkt, denn wie sie sehen, ist der Bann gebrochen. Sei es, wie es sei, aber was mich noch interessieren würde: Hat Gozaburo ihnen Gründe genannt, warum er nicht wollte, dass ich diese Schule besuche?" ‚In Wirklichkeit wollte er bestimmt seine Kontrolle über mich nicht verlieren und hatte Angst, was ich mit ihm hätte machen können, wäre ich ein ausgebildeter Zauberer. Außerdem war er bestimmt wütend, weil ich wieder etwas konnte, wozu er nicht fähig war. Aber ich bin gespannt auf seine Ausreden.'

„Nun, ihr Adoptivvater nannte tatsächlich einen Grund. Er sagte, er hätte sie adoptiert, damit sie in seiner Firma seine Nachfolge antreten. Zu diesem Zweck wollte er ihre Ausbildung persönlich überwachen und dass sie ihre Konzentration mehr auf wirtschaftliche Probleme fixieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich um ihre Ausbildung schon ein Jahr gekümmert, daher sahen viele der Mitglieder der Kommission ihn im Recht. Da er sich davon nicht abbringen ließ und wir, wie gesagt, an die Gesetze gebunden waren, konnten wir nichts dagegen unternehmen. Allerdings willigte ihr Adoptivvater ein, dass ihr Bruder, über dessen Kräfte wir auch schon im Bilde waren, die Schule würde besuchen dürfen."

„Mein Adoptivvater Gozaburo ist schon drei Jahre tot", sagte Kaiba. „Warum haben sie mir nicht gleich danach auch angeboten, die Schule doch noch zu besuchen?"

„Nun, wie gesagt, sind sie ein Sonderfall. In einem Teil seines Testamentes hat ihr Adoptivvater bestimmt, dass sie frühestens mit der Volljährigkeit darüber aufgeklärt werden dürfen, dass sie über diese Kräfte verfügen. Daher war der Trank, der ihre Kräfte bannte, so gebraut, dass er erst in 4 ½ Jahren((2)) ihre Kräfte freigeben sollte. Es war vorgesehen, dass sie dann wählen, ob sie lernen wollen ihre Kräfte zu nutzen oder ob wir sie erneut bannen sollten. Warum das Siegel gelöst wurde, ist uns allerdings unverständlich. Dumbledore-san sagte, sie hätten außergewöhnliche Kräfte, wahrscheinlich wird es daran liegen."

„Was hat er ihnen darüber erzählt?" fragte Kaiba, während er sie misstrauisch beäugte.

„Nicht viel, fürchte ich", erwiderte sie. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden mich darüber ins Bild setzten." In dem Moment kam Hokuto ins Zimmer, ging zu ihrer Schwester und flüsterte ihr etwas aufgeregt ins Ohr.

Kaiba nutzte die Zeit, um kurz zu überlegen und mit seinen beiden Geliebten zu reden. /'/Yami, Yugi, diese Direktorin will etwas über unsere Kräfte wissen. Seid ihr einverstanden, dass ich ihr ein paar Sachen verrate/'/

/Warum willst du das tun? Was gehen sie unsere Kräfte an? Ich denke, je weniger Leute es wissen, desto sicherer ist es für uns./

/-/Aber Yami, sie wird es dieses Jahr mit Baku-Ra zu tun bekommen. Sie unvorbereitet mit ihm zu konfrontieren, wäre nicht sehr nett./-/

/Da gebe ich dir recht. Außerdem werden wir vielleicht selbst nächstes Jahr diese Schule besuchen. Ok, erzähl ihr ein paar Sachen, aber nicht zu viel./

Gerade als Hokuto ihren Bericht scheinbar beendet hatte und den Raum wieder verließ, beendete Kaiba das Gespräch.

„Verzeihen sie die Unterbrechung." Megumi neigte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Aber wie es scheint ist einer unserer Lehrer im Urlaub erkrankt, und ich muss daher eine Vertretung besorgen. Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, sie wollten mir etwas über ihre Kräfte erzählen."

Kaiba berichtete ihr grob von einigen Fähigkeiten, über die sie verfügten. „Das sind die wichtigsten Fähigkeiten, die wir haben", schloss er. „Was mich gleich zu meinem nächsten Anliegen bringt. Wie ich gerade erwähnte, können wir durch die Schatten reisen. Ich habe vor, meinen Bruder auch während des Schuljahres zu besuchen. Wenn ich ihn hierher schicke, dann bedeutet das den einen oder anderen Besuch hier. Es wäre schön, wenn sie einen Raum festlegen könnten, aus dem ich kommen kann, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen."

Megumi sah ihn noch einen Moment verblüfft an. Sein ganzer Bericht hatte sie ziemlich beeindruckt. Schließlich fing sie sich wieder. „Ähm, nun, ein Raum, ich denke, das sollte kein Problem sein. Bei der Besichtigung nachher kann ich ihnen einen zeigen."

„Das ist gut", sagte Kaiba. „Dafür werden meine Freunde und ich ihnen helfen, falls es mit dem Grabrä..., Verzeihung, Baku-Ra Probleme gibt.((3)) Schreiben sie einfach eine Eule. Ryou wird ihn zwar einigermaßen in Schach halten, aber manchmal ist er trotzdem etwas aufmüpfig, weil er zu wenig Auslauf hat."

„Aufmüpfig?" fragte die Direktorin und wurde blass. Der Gedanke an einen aufmüpfigen Teenager mit diesen Kräften war nicht sehr ermutigend.

„Wie gesagt, er wird sich zusammenreißen", sagte Kaiba und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Nur auf ihre Wertgegenstände sollten sie aufpassen. Oh, und schreiben sie am besten eine Dauerbefreiung vom Zaubertrankunterricht."

„Keine Sorge, Hiramoto-sensei", mischte sich jetzt Mokuba ein. „Er ist nicht ganz so gefährlich, wie sie jetzt vielleicht denken. Wenn er es wäre, würde Seto nie in Erwägung ziehen, mich hierher zur Schule gehen zu lassen."

Kaiba wuschelte seinem Bruder kurz durch das Haar. „Mokuba hat Recht, er ist keine sehr große Gefahr. Aber sie sollten Baku-Ra trotzdem nicht unterschätzen. Bei ihm kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein. Aber wenn sie dennoch Probleme mit ihm kriegen, sagen sie Bescheid."

Megumi hatte sich anscheinend etwas beruhigt, denn sie wirkte wieder viel gefasster. „Haben sie noch weitere Fragen oder wollen wir gleich mit der Besichtigung des Schulgeländes beginnen?"

„Ich hätte wirklich noch ein paar Fragen. Wie sieht es zum Beispiel mit ihrer Sicherheit aus? Es gab und gibt oft Leute, die meinen kleinen Bruder entführen wollten, um mich zu beeinflussen. Sind sie auf alles vorbereitet? Auch auf solche Möglichkeiten?"

Megumi beantwortete geduldig alle Fragen des jungen CEO. Von Sicherheit über den Ausbildungsplan bis zu dem Wunsch Kaibas, dass sein Bruder auch Muggeltechnik lernen solle.

Nach 2 Stunden, also gegen 12:00 Uhr, aßen sie zusammen mit einigen Eltern, die am gleichen Tag mit ihren Kindern die Schule besuchten, und ein paar Lehrern, die sofort allen Eltern/Erziehungsberechtigten und zukünftigen Schülern vorgestellt wurden, im Speisesaal zu Mittag. Kaiba kostete kritisch jede der Speisen und stellte fest, dass das Essen hier wesentlich besser schmeckte als in der Schulkantine. Das hatte er zwar nie gekostet, aber schon vom Geruch wurde ihm schlecht.

Danach besichtigten sie das Schulgelände. Sie begannen bei den Schlafsälen und gingen dann in verschiedene Klassenzimmer, die den Fächern entsprechend eingerichtet waren. Als nächstes besichtigten sie, auf Kaibas Wunsch, die Krankenstation, bevor sie sich die Pausenhöfe, die parkähnlich gestaltet waren, anschauten. Zum Schluss statteten sie noch den Gewächshäusern einen Besuch ab, in welchem sie Kantoku kennen lernten, der gerade versuchte, eine neue Unterart der 'Teufelsschlinge´ zu züchten, die nicht so gefährlich war, aber die gleichen Effekte habe sollte, die die magische Medizin benutzte.((4))

Um 16 Uhr waren sie mit der Besichtigung fertig. Kaiba war einverstanden, dass Mokuba die Schule besuchte und unterschrieb das entsprechende Formular. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von der Direktorin und Sugoroku apparierte zurück zum Kame-Spieleladen, während Kaiba und Mokuba durch Reich der Schatten zu sich nach Hause gingen.

Nachdem der CEO noch etwas über Zaubersprüche für Anfänger gelesen hatte, zog er sich für seine Verabredung um. Dann ließ er sich zusammen mit Mokuba zum Spieleladen fahren, wo sie um 18:20 Uhr ankamen.

Sugoroku hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, auf Mokuba aufzupassen, damit die jungen Männer ihren gemeinsamen Abend genießen konnten. Als sie klingelten, öffnete der alte Mann die Tür und begrüßte sie.

„Hallo, da seid ihr ja", sagte er. „Ich glaube, Yami und Yugi sind gleich fertig."

„Guten Abend, Sugoroku-jii-san", rief Mokuba fröhlich und warf sich in die Arme des Älteren, der die Umarmung erwiderte.

Auch Kaiba wollte Sugoroku gerade begrüßen, als er Yami und Yugi die Treppe herunterkommen sah und ihm der Atem stockte. Wie immer in solchen Augenblicke wurde Kaiba bewusst, wie gut seine beiden Geliebten aussahen.

/'/Ihr seht hinreißend aus/', brachte er hervor, als er sie eingehend musterte. Yami trug eine schwarze Hose und als Oberteil eine rote Robe. Sie reichte bis zur Mitte seiner Oberschenkel, erlaubte jedoch beim Laufen durch zwei Schlitze Einblicke auf die eng anliegende Hose, die seine Schenkel-, Po- und Hüftformen genau erahnen ließ. Yugi trug eine weiße Hüfthose und dazu ein weißes Hemd, das nur zwei Knöpfen in Brusthöhe hatte. Dadurch konnte sein Bauch, je nach dem wie er sich bewegte, mehr oder weniger gut betrachtet werden.((5))

/-/Du aber auch, Seto./-/ Kaiba trug eine schwarze Lederhose und dazu ein weißes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe offen waren.

/Ja, Yugi und ich müssen aufpassen, dass dich uns niemand wegnimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir das Essen ausfallen lassen und gleich zu dir nach Hause fahren./

/'/So verführerisch dieser Gedanke ist, ich möchte doch vorher Essen gehen. Sagtest du nicht selbst, dass durch Warten die Lust gesteigert wird/'/ Er schaute ihn verführerisch aus dem Augenwinkelan, während er leidenschaftlich Yugi küsste. Dann tauschte er auch mit Yami einen lustvollen Kuss, während Yugi Miut noch einmal auf den Arm nahm und sie aufforderte, brav zu sein. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Sugoroku, der sie natürlich ermahnte, sich zu benehmen, und stiegen in die Limousine.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später kamen sie an ihrem Ziel an. Ein idyllisches Restaurant, japanischer Stil, in einem kleinen Park am Meer. Sie stiegen aus und Kaiba ging mit seinen beiden Geliebten hinein. Der Geschäftsführer führte sie zu ihrem Tisch, den Kaiba vorher im zweiten Stock reserviert hatte. Dort waren die einzelnen Tische voneinander durch dünne Wände abgetrennt, so dass die drei unter sich waren. Ihr kleiner Raumabschnitt war in einer Ecke, von der aus sie durch die riesigen Fenster einerseits das Meer und andererseits einen Teil des Parks überblicken konnten. Der Blick war unbeschreiblich schön.

Ein Kellner brachte ihnen die Karte und zog sich dann diskret zurück.

/'/Wisst ihr schon, was ihr wollt/'/

/-/Ich denke, ich nehme Tempura((6))./-/

/Ich weiß noch nicht so recht. Was nimmst du denn, Seto/

/'/Sashimi((7)). Dieses Restaurant ist berühmt für seine Fisch- und Meeresfrüchtespezialitäten. Es ist übrigens das einzige in ganz Domino, das Fugu führt./'/

/Was ist Fugu/

/-/Das ist Kugelfisch. Für die, die ihn essen, ist das ein Glücksspiel. Nur wenige Köche können die Giftdrüse entfernen, ohne dass etwas von der Substanz im Fisch zurückbleibt. Passiert das nämlich, bedeutet das den Tod für den Esser, denn schon kleine Mengen sind tödlich./-/

/'/Es erfordert eine lange Ausbildung, die richtige Zubereitung zu lernen. Nur sehr wenige Köche beherrschen die Technik und dementsprechend wenige Restaurants können Fugu anbieten./'/

Yamis Augen funkelten. /Ein Glücksspiel? Ich denke, ich sollte ihn probieren./

/-/Bist du sicher? Was ist, wenn der Koch einen Fehler macht/-/

/Auch egal, erstens bin ich schon tot, zumindest in gewisser Weise, und zweitens könnten die Schatten mich eh wieder heilen. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, Aibou./ Yami liebkoste Yugi, wodurch dieser sich etwas entspannte.

Kaiba drückte einen Knopf an der Wand und sofort kam der Kellner wieder und verneigte sich. „Haben sie gewählt?"

„Ja", erwidert der CEO. „Wir hätten gerne einmal Tempura, Sashimi und Fugu. Dazu möchten wir grünen Tee."

„Sehr wohl." Der Kellner zog sich wieder zurück.

Nach zwei Minuten kam er mit den Getränken wieder. „Ihr Essen wird in etwa 15 Minuten fertig sein", informierte er sie, ehe er sie wieder alleine ließ.

Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, übermittelten sie einander das Wissen, das sie sich an diesem Tag erlesen hatten. Dann erzählte Kaiba seinen beiden Geliebten von Iwazakura und seinen Eindrücken von der Schule. Sie freuten sich, dass sie in der Lage sein würden, Mokuba von Hogwarts aus besuchen zu können.

Gerade als Yami und Yugi begannen, von ihrem Tag zu berichten, öffnete sich die Schiebetür und der Kellner kam mit zwei seiner Kollegen hinein. Sie verneigten sich.

Sie stellten vor jeden der jungen Männer ihr Essen und entfernten sich wieder nach einer Verbeugung.

/-/Also, wie ich gerade sagte, es war sehr angenehm/-, erzählte Yugi, während er eine frittierte Garnele in seine Soße tauchte. /-/Ryou konnte Baku-Ra davon überzeugen, dass er den Tag mit Jonouchi-kun verbringt./-/

Yami fuhr fort, als Yugi sich die Garnele in den Mund steckte und von dem Geschmack kurz vom Gespräch abgelenkt wurde. /Die Mikadogasse ist sehr schön. Man fühlt sich wie im japanischen Mittelalter, zumindest so weit ich das aus Historienfilmen nachvollziehen kann. Andererseits verschließen sie sich der Technik nicht total, wie es dir in London aufgefallen ist. Es gab auch einen Laden für 'Muggel-Technik´, in dem Zauberer mit Muggelgegenständen vertraut gemacht werden und einen weiteren, wo man magische Objekte als Muggelobjekte tarnen kann./

/-/Ja, aber alle laufen in Kimonos rum. Ich glaube, Ryou, Yami und ich waren die einzigen, die keinen anhatten. Albus-jii-chan hatte einen Trank zu sich genommen, der sein Äußeres veränderte, um nicht aufzufallen. Seine Tarnung war ein dicker vierzigjähriger Mann, der einen olivgrünen Kimono trug. Das sah sehr lustig aus. Es war ziemlich voll und eng, obwohl die Mikadogasse breiter als die Winkelgasse ist. Wir haben ziemlich viel eingekauft, so dass Albus-jii-chan besorgt war, wir würden nicht alles mitnehmen können. Wir haben viele neue Bücher und Zutaten. Mit dem Besenkauf gab es glücklicherweise keine Probleme. Ach ja, die Tierhandlung ist sehr schön, und die Tiere sind total niedlich. Ich denke, Mokuba sollte kein Problem haben, dort eins zu finden. Der Verkäufer versicherte uns auch, dass magische Tiere normalerweise länger leben als nicht magische. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, dass es so schnell stirbt wie der Welpe damals, weil sie auch intelligenter und robuster sein sollen./-/

Yugi hatte beim Reden noch mehr Garnelen und auch Gemüse gegessen. Nun schaute er auf die Teller seiner Geliebten. /-/Sag mal, Yami, du fühlst dich gut, oder/ Yami nickte. /Darf ich dann mal kosten? Ich habe noch nie Fugu gegessen./-/

/Ach, jetzt, da du weißt, dass es nicht giftig ist, willst du kosten/ Yugi nickte und benutzte seinen süßesten Welpenblick.

Yami lächelte kopfschüttelnd. /Hier, Aibou./ Yugi strahlte ihn an und nahm ein Stückchen. Bevor er es in den Mund steckte, sagte Yami/Aber es schmeckt nicht so gut, dass man sein Leben dafür riskieren sollte./

Yugi biss ungefähr die Hälfte ab und erforschte aufmerksam den Geschmack. /-/Da hast du Recht, Yami. Aber mit meiner Soße wäre es vermutlich besser./-/ Er tunkte das restliche Stückchen ein und kostete. /-/Ja, wesentlich besser/-, sagte er lächelnd.

Er nahm ein weiteres Stück von Yamis Platte und tunkte es ein. Dann hielt er es dem ehemaligen Pharao vor den Mund, der sich nur zu gerne füttern ließ. Kaiba beobachtete lächelnd seine beiden Geliebten.

Das nächste Stückchen Fugu mit Tempura-Soße hielt Yugi Kaiba hin. /-/Hier, willst du auch kosten/-/

Kaiba schloss seinen Mund über dem Fisch. Dabei berührte er mit seinen Lippen auch Yugis Finger, wodurch dieser leicht errötete.

/Darf ich von deinem kosten, Seto/

/'/Natürlich./'/ Kaiba nahm ein Stück Sashimi geschickt mit seinen Stäbchen und reichte es Yami. /'/Du auch/'/ fragte er Yugi und nahm ein zweites Stück, dass Yugi genüsslich aß.

Sie fütterten sich weiter gegenseitig mit ihren Gerichten, bis sie fast satt waren. Dann hörten sie zugunsten des Nachtisches auf.

Die Kellner räumten den Tisch ab. Kaiba gab die Bestellung für den Nachtisch auf: mit Honig überbackenes Obst.

Genüsslich aßen sie das köstliche Dessert, während sie von ihrem Fenster aus einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer beobachten konnten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Da es eine offizielle Begrüßung ist, lasse ich Kaiba sich hier auch mal verbeugen... natürlich nur leicht.

((2)) Ich behaupte, er ist jetzt 15 ½ Jahre. Dann wäre er 4 ½ Jahre später 20 und das ist ja der Zeitpunkt der Volljährigkeit in Japan (oder hab ich mich vertan? Ich glaube nicht).

((3)) Die Tatsache, dass Yami und Baku-Ra altägyptische Geister sind/waren´und einige andere Details, hat der liebe Kaiba ausgelassen .

((4)) Ja, der Mann versteht wirklich was von seinem Fach, nicht wie gewisse andere Lehrer, die Harry Potter hatte (‚hust'Lockhart‚hust').

((5)) Ok, die Grundidee für Yugis Kleidung habe ich von einer Geschichte auf Englisch: ‚Shake up my life' oder so ähnlich. Total süß, da sind sie alle Werwölfe... so putzig. Leider nicht beendet und wird vermutlich auch nie beendet werden, da der/die Autor(in?) schon im letzten Kapitel Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, seine/ihre Charaktere auseinander zu halten. Das letzte Update ist auch schon sehr lange her.

((6)) Für alle Essenstipps, schon mal einen herzlichen Dank an meine Freundinnen, ganz besonders natürlich Magician. Ach ja, ich nehme deine Essensbeschreibung: ‚...das sind frittierte Garnelen und Gemüse, die mit verschiedenen Soßen serviert werden. Eintunken, reinbeißen, lecker'. ((Annuket: Ich persönlich kann dein Lecker nicht nachvollziehen 'keine-Wassertiere-essen-mag'.))

((7)) Annuket ‚wieder Magician für Beschreibung ausnutz': „Sashimi – roher Fisch, wird mit weißem Rettich serviert und (wie Sushi) mit Sojasoße und Wasabi (grüner Meerrettich – sehr scharf!) gegessen; ist allerdings teurer als Sushi, weil der Fisch pur gegessen wird und man dann natürlich mehr braucht, um satt zu werden".

Annuket 'hat es geschafft, Magician abzuhängen, weil die ein schlimmes Knie hat, ist aber trotzdem völlig aus der Puste': So, 'schnauf, einatmet'das war's für jetzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Spannung halten konnte, aber ich finde, es musste erklärt werden, warum Kaiba keinen Brief bekam. Weiter geht es nächste Woche.  
Annuket 'kippt um'


	11. Kapitel 10: Häuser und Parks

Annuket: Da bin ich wieder. Auch wenn ich dieses Mal nur zwei Reviews bekommen hab... 'schmoll'  
Yugi 'klopft ihr auf die Schulter': Deine Leser wollen bestimmt nur nicht deine langen Antworten lesen.  
Annuket: Na gut. Trotzdem natürlich an meine beiden Reviewer wieder einen herzlichen Dank.  
An Dax: Vielen Dank für deinen Smily. Mein E-Mail-Programm zeigt ihn mir sogar als solchen an. Ich finde die immer süß. Hast du eigentlich auch manchmal Probleme mit teilweise gelöschten Reviews? Bei meiner letzten für 'Das Zepter des Ra' fehlte 3/4 meines Textes. Und das war nicht das erste Mal, dass (große) Teile meiner Reviews gelöscht wurden 'grummel'. Weißt du, was man tun kann, damit so was nicht passiert?  
An Claudia: Lass dir ruhig Zeit für deine Reviews. Ich hoffe, du findest es auch weiterhin spannend. Außerdem verspreche ich, dass Magician dieses Mal den Kuchen haben darf, ja? Ich mag zwar Keller (unser Keller ist ausgebaut und da steht mein Computer), aber nicht mit Folterinstrumenten. Verzeihst du mir denn 'nervös lach, sich hinter Yami TC versteck'?  
Magician 'zufrieden mampfend': Sie hat mir den ganzen Kuchen überlassen! Dankeschön, Claudia. 'nimmt einen großen Schluck Pure-Lust-Tee' Haaaaaah... 'sinkt glücklich mit dem Kopf voran auf den Tisch'  
Annuket: Tja, während Magician in ihrer Welt ist, können wir schon mal weiter machen... der Disclaimer... Wer könnte bzw. würde es für mich machen? 'sieht den lächelnden Kamura ins Zimmer kommen' Bingo, Zielperson gefunden. 'grins' Hallo, Kamura-san. Schön, sie wieder zu sehen. Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?  
Kamura: Guten Tag, Annuket-kun. Ja, die Pause war etwas lang, aber nun bin ich wieder fit. Fangen wir bald an? Meine Schüler müssen doch noch so viel lernen und der frühe Vogel fängt bekanntlich den Wurm.  
Annuket 'setzt Robbenblick auf': Ja, wissen Sie, es muss aber vorher noch was gesagt werden. 'dreht sich um, nimmt schnell Augentropfen für verbesserten künstlichen Robbenblick und dreht sich wieder zu Kamura' Würden Sie **es** für mich sagen?  
Kamura 'lächelt': Aber selbstverständlich. Was soll ich denn sagen?  
Annuket: Sie müssen nur das hier vorlesen... 'reicht ihm einen Zettel, wo der Disclaimer draufsteht' 'genießt wenigstens den Kakao'  
Kamura: Annuket-kun möchte hiermit offiziell mitteilen, dass ihr weder Harry Potter noch Yugioh gehören. 'dreht sich zu Annuket' Und was heißt das für mich?  
Annuket 'grinst fies mit einem wahnsinnigen Funkeln in den Augen': Dass Sie mir gehören. BAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

((...)) Autorin, also ich ((Magician: …oder ich… ‚grins'))  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu; :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha

Kapitel 10: Häuser und Parks

Yugi erwachte am Sonntag als erster. Noch leicht verschlafen schaute er auf. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Yami, dessen Kopf direkt neben ihm lag. Dann schaute er zu Kaiba auf, dessen nackte Brust die beiden als Kopfkissen benutzt hatten. Als er seine beiden Geliebten so friedlich schlafen sah, konnte er das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Nachdem er sie kurz beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, blickte er sich im Raum um. Durch das große Fenster konnte man auf das felsige Außenbecken des Pools blicken. Der Anblick ließ ihn an die letzte Nacht denken und er errötete.

--Rückblick--

Nachdem sie das Restaurant verließen, fragte Kaiba sie, ob sie einen Strandspaziergang machen wollten. Nachdem die beiden anderen jungen Männer zugestimmt hatten, zogen sie ihre Schuhe aus und gingen eine ¾ Stunde am Meer entlang. Dann kamen sie zu einer hohen Felsenklippe, gegen die die Brandung unerbittlich schlug und ihnen so den Weg versperrte.

Ein schmaler Weg führte die Klippe hinauf. Als sie oben ankamen, standen sie vor einem kleinen Gebäude, anscheinend ein Ferienhaus, mit einer hohen Mauer darum. Zu Yamis und Yugis Überraschung öffnete Kaiba die Tür und führte sie hinein. Nach einer kleinen Führung durch das Haus, nahm sich Kaiba das Telefon, um Sugoroku anzurufen und zu fragen, ob mit seinem kleinen Bruder alles in Ordnung sei.

Während ihr Geliebter damit beschäftigt war, hatten Yami und Yugi sich ausgezogen und waren in besagtes kleines Außenbad gestiegen. Es lag inmitten des Gartens und war scheinbar grob in den Felsen geschlagen worden. Das Bad lag so, dass man, wenn man sich darin befand, einen phantastischen Blick aufs Meer hatte. Da nur dieses Stück mit direktem Seeblick nicht von der Mauer umgeben war, war man jedoch vor neugierigen Blicken vom Strand geschützt.

Nachdem seinem Telefonat ging Kaiba zu seinen beiden Geliebten und leistete er ihnen bereitwillig im Bad Gesellschaft. Yami und Yugi waren noch einmal aus dem Wasser gekommen und halfen dem CEO beim Ablegen seiner Kleidung.

Sie verbrachten etwas über einer Stunde zusammen in dem Becken. Die wunderschönen Farben des Sonnenuntergangs machte Platz für einen dunkleren Himmel. Der Mond ging auf und die ersten Sterne erschienen um die einzigen stillen Zeuge der Zusammenkunft der drei Männer zu sein. Als Kaiba, Yugi und Yami nach einiger Zeit wieder aus dem Becken stiegen, dann nur um ihre Aktivitäten aus dem Bad im Schlafzimmer fortzusetzen.

--Rückblick Ende--

Yugi kuschelte sich an den CEO, während er die friedliche Atmosphäre des neuen Tages genoss. ‚Es tut so gut, in Setos starken Armen zu liegen und Yami gleich neben sich zu haben', dachte Yugi verträumt, während er eine goldene Strähne des ehemaligen Pharaos zur Seite schob.

Schließlich entschied sich Yugi aber doch, aufzustehen, da er Hunger bekam. Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich aus der Umarmung Kaibas zu lösen. Der reagierte, indem er ihn fester an sich drückte, ehe er ihn verschlafen anschaute. Auch Yami war von der Bewegung aufgewacht und schaute von einem zum anderen.

/'/Guten Morgen, Yugi. Wir sind aber heute wieder energiegeladen./'/ Yugi schaute beschämt den CEO an, der ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte, ehe er sich Yami zuwandte. /'/Dir natürlich auch. Habt ihr beiden gut geschlafen/'/

Die beiden nickten und grüßten zurück. Nachdem sie geduscht hatten, gingen sie zum Frühstücken in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank war alles, was sie brauchten, schon vorbereitet.

/Du bist auf alles vorbereitet, wie es scheint. Hast du das Haus hier für unseren gemeinsamen Abend gemietet/

/'/Nein, das Haus gehörte Gozaburo. Er hatte es für seine Geliebten gekauft, damit er sich mit ihnen treffen konnte, ohne dass seine Frau es mitkriegte. Als sie dann krank wurde und die Ärzte sagten, dass sie nur noch 3 Monate hätte und sie sie nicht mehr retten könnten, schob er sie hierhin ab. Er sagte, das wäre gut für ihre Gesundheit und soweit ich weiß, hat es ihr hier auch gefallen. Als sie starb, benutzte er es wieder für seine Liebesabenteuer./'/

/-/Das ist ja gemein. Je mehr du von ihm erzählst, desto unsympathischer wird er mir. Aber mich erstaunt, dass du es behalten hast./-/

/'/Du musst zugeben, dass die Lage sehr gut ist. Manchmal hatte mein Adoptivvater durchaus Geschmack. Doch ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es nie benutzt. Da Mokuba damals noch zu klein war und ich befürchtete, dass er von den Klippen fällt und ich sonst niemanden hatte, mit dem ich herkommen wollte, war es etwas verfallen. Vor drei Monaten habe ich schließlich die Instandsetzung beauftragt. Natürlich wurde fast nichts so gelassen wie zur Zeit meines Adoptivvaters und die Sachen, die blieben, wurden gründlichst gereinigt./'/

/-/Danke, dass du uns diesen Ort gezeigt hast. Es ist wirklich sehr schön./-/

/Ja, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen./

/'/Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Ich hoffe, dann gefällt euch meine nächste Überraschung auch./'/ Kaiba lächelte seine beiden Geliebten an, die ihm einen fragenden Blick schenkten.

/-/Überraschung? Was denn/-/ wollte Yugi neugierig wissen.

/'/Das werde ich euch zeigen, wenn wir fertig mit dem Frühstück sind./'/

Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, verband der CEO seinen beiden Geliebten die Augen und führte sie durch ein Schattenportal. Auf der anderen Seite spürten Yami und Yugi erst einmal, dass es etwas kühler war. Kaiba entfernte die Augenbinden und die beiden fanden sich vor einem schlossartigen Gebäude wieder.

Es schien auf dem Land und schon länger nicht bewohnt zu sein. Doch trotz dringend erforderlicher Baumaßnahmen war unschwer zu erkennen, dass es ein sehr schönes Gebäude war.

/-/D… Das... Das ist... unglaublich schön/-, stotterte Yugi in die Verbindung, während Yami still das Gebäude bewunderte.

Kaiba lächelte zufrieden. /'/Ich habe es für uns drei gekauft. Es liegt in England und ich dachte mir, wir könnten dann einen Großteil der Ferien hier verbringen. Die Bauarbeiten sind beauftragt und der Chef der Firma versicherte mir, dass sie in einer Woche fertig sind./'/

/Nur eine Woche? Hältst du das für machbar/

/'/Ich habe eine japanische Baufirma beauftragt, die Zauberer beschäftigt. Da sie auch was von moderner Technik verstehen, sollte es keine Probleme geben, sie die Arbeit machen zu lassen./'/

/-/Es ist ziemlich groß. Ich bin gespannt, ob sie es in der Zeit schaffen. Aber wir müssen Jii-chan fragen, ob er einverstanden ist, dass wir hier bleiben./-/

/Warum sollte er was dagegen haben? Wir können ihn jederzeit durch die Schatten besuchen und er uns mit Flohpulver oder was er sonst benutzen will. Oder er könnte auch hier mit uns Urlaub machen. Platz ist dafür genug da./

/'/Ja. Laut Hausplan gibt es eine große Küche, zehn Schlafzimmer, je mit eigenem Bad, achtzehn Räume für diverse Einrichtungen, wie zum Beispiel eine Bibliothek, sowie fünfzehn andere Zimmer, Räume für das Personal und deren Aufgaben. Außerdem befindet sich im Keller ein Pool und Erholungsbereich. Außen habe ich ein weiteres kleines Becken in Auftrag gegeben und ein kleines Strandstück gehört auch zum Grundstück, dass man von der Terrasse überblicken kann./'/

Yugi kicherte. /-/Du klingst, als wolltest du uns das Haus verkaufen./-/

Verdutzt schaute Kaiba den Kleineren an und wurde leicht rot. /'/So meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Kommt, dann zeige ich euch das Innere. Wir können schon mal überlegen, wie wir es einrichten wollen, wenn die Bauarbeiten beendet sind./'/

* * *

Die drei erkundeten die Umgebung und den Landsitz. Am Abend, als sie nach Domino zurückkehrten, waren sie ziemlich erschöpft. Sie erzählten Sugoroku von ihren Plänen. Da er sie jederzeit besuchen durfte, war er bereit, sie gehen zu lassen. Mokuba, dem Kaiba schon vorher davon erzählt hatte, freute sich auch riesig auf England. Während des Abendessens blieb es das Gesprächsthema der Gruppe. 

Plötzlich fiel dem Ladenbesitzer etwas ein: „Ich hatte übrigens vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich heute Vormittag eine Eule bekommen habe. Wie es scheint ist Kamura-san heute Morgen wieder aufgewacht. Am späten Nachmittag hat er dann selbst einen Brief geschickt, in dem er mir mitteilte, dass er sich entschuldigen möchte. Er schreibt außerdem, dass er den Unterricht morgen gerne wieder aufnehmen würde, wenn es keine Einwände gibt."

„Schön, dann geht es morgen mit dem Unterricht weiter", freute sich Yugi.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er was dazu gelernt hat und in Zukunft besser auf Baku-Ra aufpasst", meinte Kaiba.

Yami nickte zustimmend. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass er uns nach dem 'kleinen Experimentes´ des Grabräubers weiter unterrichten will. Es würde wahrscheinlich sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, wenn wir öfter die Lehrer wechseln würden."

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich Kamura-san gewählt", sagte Sugoroku. „Er ist nicht nur ein sehr kompetenter Lehrer, sondern auch dafür bekannt, dass er das Unterrichten liebt und auch die schwierigsten Fälle nicht aufgibt. Die letzten beiden Jahre leitete er auch ein Sommercamp, in dem er sowohl Schüler unterrichtete, die gegen die normalen Zaubererschulen rebellierten und dort sehr aufmüpfig waren als auch welche, die mit dem Stoff nicht mehr hinterher kamen."

„Soll das heißen, du hältst uns für dumm, so dass wir so einen Lehrer brauchen?" fragte Yami und sah ihn böse an.

„Aber nein, und das weiß du ganz genau", erwiderte der Ältere. „Es geht darum, dass er seine Schüler normalerweise nicht aufgibt, egal was sie tun. Und er erklärt den Stoff so, dass ihn jeder versteht. Da ihr fünf Jahre aufholen wollt, ist es besser, euch von einem absoluten Profi ausbilden zu lassen. Das ist weniger verdächtig, als wenn ihr erklären müsstet, wie ihr es geschafft habt, ohne magische Schummeleien so viel Stoff in so kurzer Zeit zu lernen. Ach, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind, Ryou und Baku-Ra habe ich auch bescheid gesagt. Der Treffpunkt wäre dann morgen um 9 Uhr morgens in deinem Haus, ok, Kaiba?" Der CEO nickte. „Gut, dann muss ich das Kamura-san nachher noch mal mitteilen."

„Bleibt es dabei, dass du uns trotzdem das Fliegen auf Besen nachher noch beibringst?" wollte Yami wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Sugoroku. „Ryou und Baku-Ra kommen später deswegen vorbei."

Nach dem Abendbrot lasen sie noch ein Weilchen. Sugoroku schrieb an Kamura und dann an Dumbledore Briefe, in denen er sie über die neuesten Pläne informierte. Mokuba war zu einem Freund gegangen, so dass es sonst recht ruhig war. So gegen 22 Uhr sah Yami nach draußen. Es war schon etwas dunkel geworden.

In dem Moment klingelte es auch schon an der Haustür und die beiden weißhaarigen Teenager standen davor. Sugoroku öffnete ihnen. Während Sugoroku dann mit Kaiba den Ort für ihre Flugübungen schon mal erkundete, spielten die beiden Hikaris kichernd mit Miut. Die Katze genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen und schnurrte wohlig. Yami und Baku-Ra stritten sich wie üblich, was, wie immer, in einem kleinen Duell endete, das Yami, auch wie immer, gewann.

Um 22:30 Uhr entschied Sugoroku, dass es dunkel genug war und sie gingen zu der Lichtung, die Kaiba und der alte Mann ausgesucht hatten. Während Sugoroku apparierte, benutzten die Jüngeren das Reich der Schatten, um mit ihren Besen in den Wald zu kommen.

Einer nach dem anderen lernte, die Besen zu gebrauchen. Auch hier mussten die starken Kräfte der Teenager erst kontrolliert werden. Als Ryou, der den Anfang machte, zum Beispiel 'auf´ sagte, schwebten alle vorhanden Besen und nicht nur sein eigener, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie in 20m Höhe zum Stehen kam. Aber diese Schwierigkeiten lösten die Jungen schnell und bald waren sie alle sehr gut fähig zu fliegen und ihren Besen die richtige Magiedosis zuzuführen.

Schon nach einer Stunde war das der Fall und sie verließen den Wald. Im Spieleladen verabschiedeten sie sich von Sugoroku und stiegen in die wartende Limousine. Nachdem sie Ryou und Baku-Ra an ihrem Appartementkomplex abgesetzt hatten, fuhren die drei jungen Männer zur Kaiba Villa. Kaiba, Yami und Yugi schauten noch einmal nach Mokuba, der inzwischen friedlich in seinem Bett schlief, dann legten auch sie sich schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Ryou und Baku-Ra schon zum Frühstück. Trotz einiger kleinerer Zwischenfälle, verlief es aber friedlich. 

„Ich will das Rosinenbrötchen", zeterte Baku-Ra.

„Jetzt liegt es auf meinem Teller. Außerdem ist dort noch eines im Brötchenkorb. Nimm das!" erwiderte Yami.

„Aber das von dir hat mehr Rosinen. Kennst du das Wort Gastfreundschaft? Gäste sollten das Beste kriegen."

„Als ob du was von Gästen verstehen würdest. Du hattest bestimmt noch nie einen. Und wenn doch, dann nur, um ihn auszurauben."

„Das reicht, Pharao! Wir kämpfen um das Brötchen!"

„Warum sollte ich? Es gehört mir!"

Baku-Ra grinste. „Oww, der _große Pharao _und König der Spiele hat Angst bei einem Spiel um ein Brötchen zu verlieren. Das heißt dann wohl, ich habe gewonnen." Er griff nach dem Brötchen, doch Yami schlug seine Hand weg.

Dann starrte ihn der ehemalige Pharao wütend an. „Nein, du hast nicht gewonnen! Und ich habe bestimmt keine Angst vor einem alten _Ex_-Grabräuber, der sich benimmt wie ein Kleinkind."

„YAMI! Du benimmst dich auch wie ein Kleinkind", fuhr Yugi dazwischen. „Wir teilen das Brötchen." Er zerschnitt es und gab die Hälfte auf Baku-Ras Teller.

/Aber, Aibou./ Yami sah ihn an und schmollte leicht. /Er hat meine Ehre beleidigt./

/'/Aber der Klügere gibt nach, Yami. Außerdem würde ich auch gerne in Ruhe frühstücken. Und ich möchte dich darin erinnern, dass auch du ein gutes Beispiel für Mokuba sein solltest./'/

/Na gut. Ihr habt ja Recht. Verzeiht./ Er küsste Yugi und Seto sanft und wandte sich seinem Teller zu.

Baku-Ra betrachtete die beiden Hälften. „Das ist unfair. Deine Hälfte ist größer. Ich will tauschen, Pharao!"

Man konnte die Adern in Yamis Kopf pulsieren sehen. Kaum einer konnte ihm so schnell die Nerven rauben wie Baku-Ra. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, griff Ryou ein. „BAK-KUN! Es ist genug", sagte er leise und schaute seinen Yami eisig an. Dann schienen sie sich über ihren Link etwas zu unterhalten. Als sie ihr Gespräch beendet hatten, war der Grabräuber wesentlich ruhiger.

Pünktlich um 9:00 Uhr kam Kamura in der Kaiba-Villa an. Auf Kaibas Wunsch hin, war er durch die Tür gekommen und der Butler brachte ihn zu den Jungen in das Studierzimmer, das sie auch beim ersten Mal verwendet hatten.

„Guten Tag", begrüßte der Lehrer sie.

„Guten Tag", erwiderten die Jungen.

„Geht es ihnen wieder richtig gut, Kamura-sensei?" wollte Ryou wissen.

„Ja, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Der Schlaftrank hatte keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen. Aber ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen((1)). Wir haben eine ganze Woche Unterricht verloren. Um den verlorenen Stoff aufzuholen, sollten wir sofort dort weitermachen, wo wir letzte Woche aufgehört haben, also bei den Zaubertränken." Kamura sah besorgt zu dem Grabräuber. „Doch bevor wir zum Brauen selbst kommen, würde ich sie, Baku-Ra-kun, darum bitten, nichts ohne mein Beisein zu tun. Ich weiß, sie haben es nicht mit Absicht getan, aber sie müssen vorsichtiger sein. Wenn sie sich, wie in der letzten Woche, nicht an die Rezepte halten, können sie sich und anderen großen Schaden zufügen."

Baku-Ra grinste böse. „Ach wirklich?"

Der Lehrer schluckte. Der Ausdruck des Grabräubers war ihm noch nie bei einem Schüler begegnet. Yugi hob den Arm und sagte zögerlich. „Ähm, Kamura-sensei, ich glaube, es wäre angebracht, ein anderes Gebiet der Zauberei behandeln."

„Wie meinen sie das, Yugi-kun? Sie müssen Zaubertrankbrauerei lernen. Mir ist bewusst, das ihnen die letzte Stunde vermutlich etwas Angst gemacht hat, aber sie dürfen deshalb nicht das Fach aufgeben."

Kaiba sah den Lehrer böse an. „Yugis Aussage hat nichts mit Angst zu tun. Sind sie sicher, dass sie für das Unterrichten ausgebildet sind? Sie sollten lernen, mehr auf ihre Schüler einzugehen."

Irritiert sah Kamura den CEO an, bevor er sich an Yugi wandte. Dieser nickte. „Seto hat Recht, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Brauen von Zaubertränken. Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass wir uns das nötige Wissen in der Zwischenzeit selbst erarbeitet haben. Wir haben verschiedene Standardwerke zum Thema gelesen und fast alle Tränke auch selbst gebraut."

Kamuras Miene hellte sich auf und er lächelte den Jungen an. „Ach wirklich? Das ist natürlich sehr schön. Sie haben nichts gegen eine kleine mündliche Prüfung, oder?" Die fünf Schüler schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Also, welche Zutaten sie für einen Eulertrank((2)) brauchen und was er bewirkt, Ryou-kun?"

Ryou beantwortete die Frage korrekt und auch die restlichen Aufgagen konnten von ihm und den anderen fehlerlos gelöst werden. Kamura strahlte sie an. „Das ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Es ist äußerst erfreulich, dass sie die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit so gut selbstständig genutzt haben. Da sie so fleißig waren, können wir uns nun einem anderen Fach widmen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihre Zauberstäbe nun zur Verfügung stehen, Baku-Ra-kun und Ryou-kun?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Meister Kyosh, bei dem sie bestellt sind, sagte, er bräuchte noch bis Mittwoch."

„Sehr merkwürdig. Normale Zauberstäbe können in einem Tag gefertigt werden. Nun ja, sie können nichts dafür. Mit Magiegeschichte wollten sie sich selbst beschäftigen, nicht wahr?" Die Jungen nickten. „Sehr schön. Dann bleibt noch das Fliegen mit Besen, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Das Fliegen haben wir gestern auch schon von Jii-san gelernt", erklärte Yami. „Damit müssen wir uns jetzt also nicht mehr befassen."

„Sehr schön", sagte Kamura strahlend. „Sie waren wirklich sehr fleißig. Ihre Chancen, den Test für die fünfte Klasse zu bestehen, stehen sehr gut, wenn sie ihr Lerntempo beibehalten können. Also können wir jetzt noch Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe behandeln. Für einen guten Einstieg in diese Fächer schlage ich einen Besuch im Toya-Naturpark vor. Ist dieser ihnen ein Begriff?"

Yugi nickte nachdenklich. „In dem Buch ‚Bedeutende Erforscher der Magie' wurde erwähnt, dass Toya-san, ein Professor für magische Zoologie, im Jahr 1708 einen Park für frei lebende Drachen errichtete. Dessen Gebiet wurde später, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere 1901, erheblich vergrößert. Auch andere magische Geschöpfe wie zum Beispiel Kappas wurden zu dieser Zeit darin angesiedelt. Heute ist er der größte japanische Naturschutzpark für magische Tiere und auch Pflanzen."

„Das ist korrekt", erwiderte Kamura lächelnd. „Der Park ist perfekt für Beobachtungen der magischen Geschöpfe in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung geeignet. Da er mit starken Zaubern, besonders der Tarnart, geschützt ist, ist er öffentlich nur zwei Mal im Jahr für die Zauberergemeinde und mit Ausnahmegenehmigungen für Schulklassen zugänglich. Aber ich habe gute Beziehungen zur Parkverwaltung und sie haben mir zugesichert, dass ich jederzeit mit meinen Schülern kommen darf, besonders wenn es nicht zu viele sind. Wenn sie einverstanden sind, werde ich die Parkleitung kurz informieren, während sie hier auf mich warten. Im Park gibt es, wie sie bereits erwähnten, auch viele magische Gewächse. Dort können sie also einen Einblick in gleich zwei wichtige Fächer gewinnen, die eng miteinander verbunden sind."

Die Jungen waren einverstanden und der Lehrer ging in das Nachbarzimmer um sie anzumelden. Als er zurückkam, konnte er ihnen mitteilen, dass sie nun auf einen Portkey warten müssten, den der Park schicken wollte.

„Können wir nicht anders reisen?" fragte Kaiba.

„Nein, leider nicht Kaiba-kun", antwortete der Lehrer. „Der Park ist, wie gesagt, durch strenge Zauber geschützt. Er ist noch nicht einmal am Flohnetzwerk. Man kann nur dahin gelangen, indem man einen Spezialportkey verwendet. Fliegen oder Apparieren funktioniert nur mit einem bestimmten Talisman."

„Warum können wir nicht fliegen oder wenigstens Auto fahren?"

„Nun ja, er ist recht weit entfernt. Wir bräuchten mindestens drei Stunden. Fliegen am Tag ist außerdem verboten, außer mit seltenen Sondergenehmigungen. Bei einer Fahrt mit einem Auto kommt noch hinzu, dass Technik durch die Zauber blockiert wird und dass ein Muggelfahrer niemals an den Park heranfahren kann, da er durch Gedankenkontrolle davon abgehalten wird. Aber genug davon. Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, bevor wir losgehen."

Kamura begann mit einer Einführung zu Kräuterkunde und magische Geschöpfe. Eine Dreiviertelstunde später, als er dabei war, ihnen zum dritten Mal zu erklären, dass sie leise sein sollten, damit sie die magischen Lebewesen nicht verscheuchen würden, klopfte ein Phönix an das Fenster. Er hielt eine Steinplatte mit ca. 35cm Durchmesser in seinen Krallen.

Kamura las schnell den Brief, den der Vogel im Schnabel hatte. Auf seine Anweisung hin, berührten sie alle um 10:30 Uhr die Steinplatte. Genau um halb elf wurde der Portkey aktiviert und die fünf Teenager, der Lehrer und der Phönix, der auf sich auf die Platte gesetzt hatte, kamen binnen weniger Sekunden in der kleinen Empfangshütte des Parkes an.

„Willkommen im Toya Naturpark", ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme hinter Yami, Yugi und Kaiba. Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen kleinen vierzigjährigen Mann. Er trat zu Kamura und die beiden umarmten sich kurz. „Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen, Subaru-kun."

„Ich grüße dich, Masahiro-kun", erwiderte er. Dann wandte er sich an die Schüler. „Darf ich euch Kamura Masahiro vorstellen? Er ist der Parkleiter und ein Cousin väterlicherseits. Masahiro-kun, das sind meine derzeitigen Schüler: Yami-kun, Yugi-kun, Ryou-kun, Baku-Ra-kun und Kaiba-kun."

Masahiro grinste. „Ich hörte, sie haben es geschafft, dich nach nur einem Unterrichtstag außer Gefecht zu setzten. Ich wollte meiner Mutter zuerst nicht glauben, als sie es mir erzählte, denn schließlich hast du einen Zauberschutz gegen so ziemlich alles."

Kamura wurde rot. „Ich kann so etwas nur abblocken, wenn die Schüler so etwas absichtlich machen. Die Tat Baku-Ra-kuns war ein Versehnen! Er wußte nicht, was er tat. Und es wird bestimmt nicht noch einmal vorkommen."

„Wie auch immer, ihr seid hier, um den Park zu besichtigen. Also sollten wir das auch tun." Dann wandte Masahiro sich den Schülern zu.

Nach der Vorstellung und Begrüßung, erklärte Masahiro ihnen die Vorschriften des Parks. Wie in den meisten anderen Naturparks war das Füttern oder Streicheln der Tiere verboten, wobei das in diesem Fall auch für gewisse Pflanzen galt. Nach einer langen Erklärung, welche Sachen mitgenommen werden durften und welche nicht, klärte er sie darüber auf, dass zu dieser Zeit die gefährlicheren Tiere sowieso schlafen würden und dass sie deshalb vermeiden sollten, in Höhlen zu gehen. Dann gab er ihnen noch Bestimmungsbücher, mit denen sie arbeiten sollten, bevor die Jungen in Begleitung der beiden Erwachsenen in den Park gingen.

Auf einer Wiese in einer riesigen Lichtung, konnten die Jungen Unmengen von einheimischen Kräutern sehen. Um mehr zu sehen, trennten sie sich und schauten sich verschiedene Kräuter an, die auf der Lichtung wuchsen. Ryou war von den Kräutern begeistert und konnte gar nicht genug bekommen, während sein eher gelangweilter Yami versuchte, sich eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen.

Kaiba und Yami erkundeten interessiert die Lichtung und versuchten, anhand eines Bestimmungsbuches für Pflanzen die Arten, die sie entdeckten, zu bestimmen. Kamura und Masahiro erklärten ihnen dabei auch die Haltung und Pflege im Gewächshaus beziehungsweise im Garten.

Yugi hatte derweilen entdeckt, das auch kleine Lebewesen außer den ‚normalen' auf der Lichtung waren. Er spielte mit kleinen Baumgeistern((3)), die ihren Weg auf die Wiese gefunden hatten. Baku-Ra, der dadurch auf sie aufmerksam wurde, machte sich zu Yugis Entsetzen einen Spaß daraus, sie über die Lichtung zu jagen.

Als Masahiro das bemerkte, passte er ihn ab und schimpfte ihn aus. Als er damit fertig war, rief Ryou ihn zu sich. „Kamura-san, was sind das für Pflanzen? Ich finde sie nicht in dem Buch."

Masahiro ging zu dem weißhaarigen Jungen. „Ich dachte, es wären Niesblumen, aber es gibt doch ein paar Unterschiede", sagte er, als der Parkleiter fast bei ihm war.

„Zeig mal her, Ryou-san", Masahiro beugte sich über ihn und die Pflanze. Damit der Ältere sie besser sehen konnte, nahm Ryou sanft den großen, roten Blütenkelch der dreißig Zentimeter großen Pflanze und drehte sie ihm leicht zu. Während Ryou Masahiro anschaute, betrachtete dieser die Pflanze.

In dem Moment, als Ryou ihm den Kelch hindrehte, wurden die Augen des Parkleiters weit vor Erstaunen und Schreck, als er die Pflanze erkannte. Sofort versuchte er, Abstand zu gewinnen, doch es war zu spät. Der tulpenartige Kelch hatte sich bei der ersten Berührung zu einer Knospe zusammengezogen und stieß ihm seine Samen nun entgegen.

Masahiro konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und der Samen traf ihn ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich verlor er das Bewusstsein. Erschrocken schrie Ryou auf. „Kamura-san, was haben sie? Kamura-san, Kamura-san!" Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Kamura und rief panisch den Lehrer zu Hilfe: „Kamura-sensei! Bitte kommen sie schnell!"

Sofort rannten er und die anderen Jungen zu Ryou und dem ohnmächtigen Parkleiter. „Die Pflanze hat etwas auf ihren Cousin gespuckt und nun ist er bewusstlos", erklärte Ryou schnell und die Panik in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Er wird ganz rot."

Kamura fühlte den Puls seines Cousins, mit dem alles in Ordnung zu sein schien. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs rief er den Parkheiler und seinen Sanitäter. Sekunden später waren sie da und untersuchten ihren Chef.

Ryou erzählte genau, was passiert war und zeigte ihnen die Pflanze. Der Heiler besah sich die Pflanze. „Verstehe", sagte er. „Das ist ein Linuxpflanze. Lange sind die noch nicht hier, denn eigentlich wachsen sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges dort. Anscheinend hat der Wind einen Samen dieser Art hierher geweht. In der Menge, die eine einzelne Pflanze absondert, ist er zum Glück nicht giftig. Kamura-sama wird nur ein paar Stunden schlafen und den Rest der Woche einen extrem juckenden Ausschlag haben. Also machen sie sich keine weiteren Sorgen um ihn. Wir nehmen ihn mit und sie können noch etwas im Park bleiben. Wenn wir ihn in die Krankenstation gebracht haben, schicken wir seinen Assistenten vorbei, damit er sie den Rest des Tages begleitet."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Kamura etwas beruhigt, wenn auch ein bisschen Sorge noch in seiner Stimme mitschwang, während Ryou und Yugi erleichtert aufatmeten, dass es dem Parkleiter gut gehen würde.

„Kein Problem. Aber bitte halten sie sich ab jetzt von dieser Pflanze fern."

„Das werden wir", versicherte Ryou.

Die Sanitäter verschwanden mit dem bewusstlosen Masahiro, während die anderen auf der Lichtung auf den Assistenten warteten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician: Ich frage mich immer noch, warum ER sich hier entschuldigen muss, obwohl er nichts dafür konnte. Er hat sich schließlich nicht absichtlich von Bakura ausknocken lassen. Na ja, aber für einen Japaner ist das wahrscheinlich typisch…  
Annuket: Das ist doch logisch. Er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihre (Vor-)Ausbildung zu übernehmen und dann fiel er eine Woche aus. Außerdem ist es ja die Pflicht des Lehrers aufzupassen, was seine Schüler machen. In gewisser Weise ist es also seiner Ansicht nach seine Schuld, weil er seine Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt hat.

((2)) Das hat nichts mit Eulen zu tun. Mir ist kein Trankname eingefallen, doch als ich an die Decke schaute, sah ich ein altes Poster meiner Schwester. Das behandelt bedeutende Mathematiker und unter anderem auch Leonhard Euler (1707-1783). Er beschäftigte sich u.a. mit der Variationsberechnung (und irgendwas mit einer ‚Eulerschen Zahl' oder so). Nach den Infos des Posters war er sehr nett (ließ jüngere zuerst veröffentlichen usw., nichts wie bei vielen Ägyptologen - „Das ist mein Papyrus. Ich werde ihn zwar nicht jetzt bearbeiten und veröffentlichen, aber er gehört mir! Sie bekommen ihn nicht… Schauen Sie später in meinen Nachlass.").   
Magician: Und ganz nebenbei war er auch der erste, der sich mit den Zahlenrätseln, die heute unter dem Namen 'Sudoku' bekannt sind, beschäftigt hat. Damals hießen die Dinger natürlich noch anders (hab den Namen schon wieder vergessen, irgendwas mit 'lateinisches Quadrat' oder so). Zumindest steht das so im STERN. Also verbeugen wir uns alle voller Achtung vor ihm... Ich wäre ohne die Dinger schon ein paar Mal verloren gewesen in einer dieser komplett öden, aber unvermeidlichen Kurse, die man nicht umgehen kann...  
Annuket: Echt? Der war das? Das wusste ich gar nicht. Na dann... Gelobet sei Herr Euler 'sich verneig'

((3)) Baumgeister: Waren die bei Prinzessin Mononoke (muss ich erwähnen, dass mir dieser Film nicht gehört?) nicht süß? Solche meine ich.

Annuket: Ok, ich weiß, das Ende ist mitten in ihrem 'Unterricht', aber immerhin ist es kein böser Cliffhanger, oder? 'unsicher in der Gegend rumschau' Oder?  
Magician 'aus ihrerWelt endlich wieder auftauch' 'sich umguck': Hm? Sind wir schon mit dem Kapitel durch? 'Annuket entdeck' Oh, scheint so. Hast du Angst, dass deine Leser dich lynchen? 'nachdenk' Oder in den 'Keller' sperren? 'wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grins und TC zuwink'  
Annuket: Jetzt wollen wir aber nicht armen, unschuldigen Autoren Angst machen.  
Magician 'Annuket anstarr': Falls du von dir sprichst, wehre ich mich vehement gegen den Begriff 'unschuldig'. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, wer mich erst auf die Shonen-Ai- und vor allem die Yaoi-Schiene gebracht hat? 'böse guck, auch wenn es nicht ernst gemeint ist'  
Annuket 'pfeift unschuldig': Was? Hast du was gesagt? Ich habe gerade nicht zugehört. Na egal, wird schon nicht so wichtig gewesen sein. Auf jeden Fall bis nächsten Mittwoch, liebe Leser...

Annuket


	12. Kapitel 11: Streitereien

Annuket: Nun also auf zum nächsten Kapitel. Aber zuerst herzlichen Dank an all meine Reviewer. Besonders erst einmal dir Dax. Ich vermute immer noch, dass du immer vor dem Computer lauerst, denn deine Review kam nicht mal 1 Stunde nach dem update. Vielen Dank für den weiteren Smily und deine treuen Reviews :D.  
Dann zu Heavenfly: Wenn du Kapitel 10 schon langweilig fandst, dann weiß ich nicht, was du zu 12 sagen wirst (obwohl mir der Schluß gefällt). Und das mit den vielen Schlafzimmern ist von mir eigentlich als Gästezimmer gedacht. Wenn ich mir es recht überlege, könnten aber auch viele von Yami, Yugi und Kaiba benutzt werden (so als hausinternes Lovehotel mit Zimmern zu unterschiedlich Themen 'sich das vorstell und sabber' ja, das würde mir gefallen. Aber ein paar Gästezimmer bräuchten sie auch so. Und du studierst Bio? Das finde ich toll. Es passiert nur selten, dass sich Biologen in die Geschichte verirren (aber es kommt vor). Wenn ich mal was Biologisches wissen will, kann ich mich doch bestimmt an dich wenden, oder? Aber wie kommst du auf 3 deutsche HP-x-over? Ich kenne nur 2. Nennst du mir die dritte? Wird das deine? Alle guten Dinge sind drei, oder ;D... Ich wäre gespannt, was du so planst (hoffentlich nicht das gleiche wie ich 'Angst hab'). Und ich weiß nicht, wo du die 25 englischen her hast. Ich habe auf meinem Computer 65 verschiedene und noch viele mehr gespeichert, die ich irgendwann mal lesen will (auch wenn diese dann meist ohne Liebesbeziehungen sind), von denen, die ich nicht lesen wollte ganz abgesehen... Aber viele von den von mir gelesenen sind auch nicht so toll. Aber was ich auch noch super fand war zum Beispiel 'Angent Yin Yang' und 'Return of Darkness', aber ist es nicht frustrierend, wie viele Storys nie beendet werden? Ach ja und was OOCness betrifft, meine Charaktere sind auch nicht sonderlich 'in character', oder? Wobei ich auch schon schlimmeres gelesen habe.  
Zu Marmotje: Juchu, ein neuer Reviewer :D. Keine Sorge, Kamura überlebt den Sommer. Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für geistige Schäden, aber er überlebt. Bei mir stirbt niemand. ... 'überleg' Ok, es sterben 2 Menschen, aber es ist nicht Kamura oder einer seiner Verwandten ('sich an Kapitel 19 und 20 erinner' wie konnte ich das schreiben?). Und wenn du das Haus jetzt toll findest, dann warte auf die Beschreibung in Kapitel 12 (also nächste Woche). Du wirst es hassen.Erwähnte ich, dass das stinklangweilig ist? Und es nimmt einen Großteil des Kapitels ein...  
Zu Claudia: Gesundheit? Was ist das? Eine sehr gute Freundin von Magician und mir sagt, dass in Obst 'Viechamine' drin sind (das stammt von ihrem Bruder, wenn ich mich nicht irre...). Hilfe, Obst... 'zaghaft auf Obst schau' OxO Uiiii, da sind Bananen dabei... 'Banane mampf' Hmmm... 'verbleibendes Obst betracht' und Erdbeeren 'Erdbeeren mampf' Oh, und Ananas ist auch da. Aber noch als ganze Frucht, verdammt. Keine Lust, sie essbereit zu machen. ...'Kiwis seh und zurückschreck' Ich glaube, ich entferne mich lieber wieder von dem Obst... Aber schlecht werden muss es ja nicht. 'umschau und ruf'Magician, hier ist Obst für dich.  
Magician 'schaut auf Obst': Wo ist der Kuchen?  
Annuket 'zurückweich': Es gab keinen. Hier schau. 'auf Review zeig'  
Magician: Klasse, das tut gut, jetzt wo wir beide krank sind... 'Löffel zück und Kiwi als erstes mampf' Mmh, die ist gut. Mal sehen, was haben wir denn noch alles hier...? 'taucht in den Obstkorb ab'  
Annuket: Doch nun wieder zu der wöchentlichen Frage, wer den Disclaimer macht. Hmmm... 'beim überlegen durchs Haus lauf' Die Jungs sind noch mit Kamura im Park, der Sugoroku ist mit Dumbledore unterwegs 'Miut bei ihrem Mittagsschläfchen auf den Sofa seh' Ok, sie könnte es für mich machen 'strahl' Hallo Miut 'säusel' Miut 'öffnet missmutig ein Auge, Annuket quiekt, weil sie es süß findet': Was?  
Annuket: Könntest du für mich den Disclaimer machen? 'Miut hoch heb und sie an sich knuddel' Danach könnten wir spielen?  
Miut 'sauer, dass sie geweckt und angefasst wurde': Du willst spielen? 'fährt Krallen aus' Ich kenne da ein lustiges Spiel namens Autoren zerfleischen.  
Annuket 'schluck': Nein,das klingt für mich nicht so lustig. Bis dann. 'setzt Miut ab, rennt weg und Miut schläft zufrieden lächelnd wieder ein'  
Annuket 'Im Nachbarzimmer, ganz außer Atem, hat geradeTür verrammelt': Ok, aber wie mache ich es jetzt nun? Oh ja, ich schreibe es mit geschlossenen Augen. 'schließt Augen: Mir gehözt wrder Yugioh nocj Garry Pptter. 'Augen wieder auf mach' Wer es richtig lesen will, schaue in vorangegangene Kapitel (Das zählt doch als Disclaimer, oder?)  
Magician 'noch mit Obst beschäftigt': Oh lecker, Himbeeren.  
Annuket: Was, da sind Himbeeren? Gib mir welche ab.  
Magician: Du wolltest nicht. 'Obstkorb außer Reichweite halt, während Annuket danach greift' 'auf den Disclaimer schau, kopfschüttel' Immer das gleiche mit ihr... Muss ich jetzt alles nochmal korrigieren? Na egal, ihr gehört auf jeden Fall nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und ein paar unglückselige OCs (hustKamura-Familiehust). Viel Spaß.

((...)) Autorin, also ich  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu; :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha

Kapitel 11: Streitereien

Ryou schaute noch lange besorgt auf die Stelle, an der Masahiro gelegen hatte, und auf die Pflanze, deren Name er nur hatte wissen wollen. Baku-Ra hingegen war entzückt. Er drückte seinen Hikari an sich. „Mein lieber Ryou", sagte er gerührt, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ich wusste immer, dass du auch Sinn für Humor hast und dass tief in dir ein kleiner Unruhestifter steckt. Warum hast du mir nicht vorher bescheid gesagt? Ich habe erst mitgekriegt, was los ist, als er gerade zu Boden sank. Los, zeig mir sein Gesicht, während er die die Samen abkriegte!"

Ryou sah seinen Yami mit leerem Blick an und begann dann zu weinen. „Wieso bist du immer so gemein? Der arme Mann hat durch meine Schuld eine Woche Ausschlag."

„Genau, sei nicht immer so gefühllos, Grabräuber", mischte Yami sich ein, was zu einer weiteren lautstarken Runde der Streitereien Ex-Pharao vs. Ex-Grabräuber führte.

Yugi, Ryou und Kaiba schüttelten nur die Köpfe und widmeten sich wieder der Flora und Fauna der Lichtung. Während Yugi eine Gruppe Dornensträucher näher betrachtete, fiel sein Auge auf ein kleines Wesen. Es hatte einen Vogelkopf und Vogelflügel, sein Körper hingegen erinnerte den Jungen an den Körper eines Lammes. Es schien sich in den Dornen verfangen und sich an ihnen geschnitten zu haben.

Prüfend sah sich Yugi nach dem Lehrer um und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er noch immer versuchte, den Streit der beiden Yamis zu schlichten… ohne großen Erfolg, versteht sich. Sofort entschloss er sich zu handeln, so lange der Lehrer beschäftigt war. Er ging auf die andere Seite der Sträucher, so dass er den Lehrer im Auge hatte. Trotzdem war er für diesen aber nicht sofort sichtbar, falls dieser sich entschließen sollte, nach seinen restlichen Schülern zu schauen. Nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass der Lehrer noch beschäftigt war, rief der junge Mann die Schatten zu Hilfe und befreite das kleine Lebewesen aus den Dornen.

Sanft setzten die Schatten das Tier vor ihm auf dem Boden ab. Es quiekte ängstlich und Yugi nahm es in die Arme. „Keine Angst, mein Kleiner. Ich tue dir nichts", sagte er beruhigend. Dann benutzte er die Schatten, um die kleinen Schrammen zu heilen, die die Dornen verursacht hatten.

Nachdem das Tierchen merkte, dass die Schmerzen nachließen, lehnte es sich sanft fiepend in die Umarmung des Jungen. Während dieser die kleine Kreatur zärtlich streichelte, warnten die Schatten ihn vor einem großen Lebewesen hinter ihm.

Sofort drehte er sich um und vor ihm stand eine scheinbar erwachsene Version des Wesens in seinen Armen. Es war ca. 2 m groß, zumindest wenn man die gewundenen Hörner, die an dem Vogelkopf waren, als höchste Stelle sah und nicht die Flügelspannweite dazurechnete. Gebieterisch sah es auf den kleinen Jungen und das Wesen in seinen Armen hinab.

Yugi lächelte es an. „Oh, du bist wohl seine Mutter. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Deinem Baby geht es gut", sagte er und löste die Umarmung. Das Kind lief zu seiner Mutter und kuschelte sich fiepend an sie, woraufhin sie sich scheinbar beruhigte.

Yugi näherte sich den Beiden. Das Muttertier neigte seinen Kopf und stupste ihn sanft und dankbar an. Der Schlüsselbewahrer streichelte ihr den Kopf, während sie sich in die Berührung lehnte.

Kaiba, der durch die Aktivierung der Schattenkräfte auf das Geschehen aufmerksam geworden war, widmete sich wieder lächelnd den Pflanzen vor ihm, als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Yugi von dem Lebewesen keine Gefahr drohte.

Ryou hingegen näherte sich Yugi und den beiden Lebewesen, um sie auch näher zu betrachten. Die Mutter beäugte ihn zwar zunächst misstrauisch, ließ ihn aber heran kommen. Schließlich ließ sie ihr Junges auch mit ihm schmusen und spielen, als sie bemerkte, dass auch er ihrem Baby nichts tat und seine Aura dem des ersten Menschenjungen Yugi ähnelte.

Derweilen gab Kamura auf, Yami und Baku-Ra auseinander bringen zu wollen. Diese waren so tief in ihren Streit versunken, dass sie die Aktivierung der Schatten gar nicht bemerkt hatten.

Als sich der Lehrer nun nach seinen übrigen Schülern umsah, bemerkte er zufrieden, dass Kaiba weiter Pflanzen bestimmte. Dann schweifte sein Blick weiter über die Lichtung auf der Suche nach Yugi und Ryou. Schließlich entdeckte er sie, wie sie sich gerade am Rand der Lichtung mit etwas beschäftigten.

Er ging auf sie zu und traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie spielten mit einem Baby-Schamei! Etwas weiter hinter ihnen bemerkte er die Mutter des Kleinen, die kaum in den Schatten des dichten Waldes zu erkennen war und die scheinbar angespannt die Situation beobachtete((1)).

‚RYOU, YUGI! Ich muss sie retten! Sie haben keine Ahnung, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befinden!' Sofort zückte er seinen Zauberstab, um seine Schützlinge so gut wie möglich gegen dieses, im Allgemeinen als gefährlich eingestuftes Lebewesen verteidigen zu können.

Vorsichtig und leise näherte er sich ihnen, das Muttertier im Auge behaltend. Diese bemerkte jede seiner Bewegungen, obwohl er leise war und ihm der Wind entgegenkam, und konzentrierte sich nun vollständig auf ihn. Schließlich kam er ihrer Meinung nach zu nahe und sie begann verärgert zu gurren. Sofort blieb Kamura stehen. Yugi und Ryou hingegen bemerkten von all dem nichts, sondern beschäftigten sich weiter mit dem Kleinen.

Als sich die Mutter wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, änderte der Lehrer seine Taktik. Langsam näherte er sich, indem er einen Bogen um die Jungen mit dem Baby-Schamei schlug, um zwischen das Muttertier und sie zu kommen.

Als er die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, gurrte das Weibchen erneut verärgert und näherte sich ihm drohend. Instinktiv trat er einen paar Schritte nach hinten. Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel mit einem leichten Aufschrei zu Boden, nur um festzustellen, dass er in eine kleine Gruppe von Urapilzen gefallen war. Diese ließen ihre Sporen sofort bei der Berührung los, die er nicht verhindern konnte einzuatmen. Zusätzlich wurde durch sein plötzliches Fallen und den Schrei das weibliche Schamei endgültig in Kampfposition versetzt und sie schoss eine Giftkugel aus dem Schnabel auf die Bedrohung ihres Babys und seiner Spielkameraden.

Ryou und Yugi schrien entsetzt auf, also sie ihren Lehrer sahen. Nach seinem Aufschrei hatten sie ihn bemerkt und entsetzt das Geschehen beobachtet. Sofort liefen sie zu ihrem Lehrer, doch die Mutter hielt einen ihren Flügel vor sie, als sie die Fläche mit den Pilzen betreten wollten.

Kaiba und die beiden Yamis spürten die plötzliche Panik von Ryou und Yugi und eilten zu ihnen. Während Baku-Ra sich ärgerte, dass er wieder nichts mitbekommen hatte, wollten Kaiba und Yami den Lehrer auf die Lichtung bringen.

Doch bevor sie die Stelle mit den Pilzen betreten konnten, ertönte hinter ihnen eine Stimme. „NEIN! Geht nicht näher heran!"

Sie drehten sich um und sahen einen riesigen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit grünen Augen. Er war mit einer Körpergröße von etwas über zwei Metern noch größer als Kaiba und trug eine Uniform, die ihn als Mitarbeiter des Parks kennzeichnete.

„Die Sporen dieser Pilze verursachen Schwindelgefühl und in hohen Dosen sogar Bewusstlosigkeit. Bitte tretet zurück", sagte er ernst.

Gehorsam wichen Yami und Kaiba zurück und stellten sich neben Baku-Ra. Der Fremde zückte seinen Zauberstab und benutzte einen Levitationszauber, um den ohnmächtigen Kamura aus den Pilzen zu heben und zur Lichtung schweben zu lassen.

Das weibliche Schamei gurrte, wegen der Anwesenheit des Mannes besorgt. Dieser bemerkte sie und die beiden Jungen, die sie zu beschützen schien, erst jetzt, da sie vorher für ihn durch eine kleine Baumgruppe verdeckt gewesen waren. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein Schamei, das Menschen beschützte!

Yugi und Ryou liefen zu ihren Geliebten auf die Lichtung, auf der Kamura gerade sanft abgelegt wurde. Das Mutter-Schamei folgte ihnen mit dem Baby bis zum Rand der Lichtung, wo sie beruhigend mit ihrem Baby schmuste, dass wegen der Aufregung zitterte.

Als der Fremde sich überzeugt hatte, dass sie nicht näher kam, beugte er sich über Kamura und untersuchte ihn. Sein Gesicht und Körper schwoll langsam immer weiter durch das Schameigift an, das er abbekommen hatte. Der Unbekannte entfernte die Giftreste, so gut es ging, vom Gesicht des Lehrers mit seinem Taschentuch.

„Was ist mit Kamura-sensei? Und wer sind sie?" brach Yami endlich die Stille.

Der Fremde schaute ihn und seine Mitschüler an. „Mein Name ist Mitsumi Takara. Ich bin der Assistent von Kamura-sama. Man sagte mir, dass sie hier sind und dass Kamura-sama sie aufgrund eines Zwischenfalles nicht weiter begleiten könne. Da mir gesagt wurde, ich solle seinen Platz hier einnehmen, bin ich so schnell wie möglich gekommen. Zum Glück bin ich nicht später hier gewesen. Bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten, sollten wir allerdings ihren Lehrer versorgen lassen. Er muss so schnell wie möglich das Gegengift bekommen."

Damit zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und rief die Sanitäter. Sofort nahmen sie den Lehrer mit auf die Krankenstation. Die Schüler und Mitsumi kehrten in der Zwischenzeit in die Empfangshütte zurück, in der die jungen Männer mit ihrem Lehrer zuvor angekommen waren. Sie nahmen Platz und der Assistent brachte ihnen Tee.

„Also, was ist genau passiert?" wollte Mitsumi wissen, nachdem sie alle einen warmen Tee vor sich zu stehen hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau", antwortete Yugi. „Ryou-kun und ich spielten mit diesem entzückenden kleinen Lebewesen... ich weiß nicht, was es war. Plötzlich hörten wir Kamura-sensei aufschreien und er lag ohnmächtig inmitten dieser Pilze, die anscheinend gerade Sporen abgegeben hatten. Dann spuckte die Mutter des Kleinen irgendetwas auf ihn. Wir wollten zu ihm und sehen, was mit ihm los war, aber sie hielt uns mit ihren Flügeln davon ab."

„Also wollten wir helfen, aber da sind sie auch schon aufgetaucht und sagten, wir sollten nicht näher rangehen", endete Yami.

„Verstehe", sagte der Assistent nachdenklich.

„Wird es Kamura-sensei gut gehen?" wollte Ryou wissen.

„Ich denke schon. Wir haben das Gegengift da. Aber ich fürchte, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder vollständig genesen ist. Die Sanitäter werden uns nachher über die Einzelheiten informieren. Aber ich kann euch sagen, was das für Tiere waren. Diese Art nennt man Schamei. Sie sind normalerweise nachtaktiv und daher erstaunt es mich, dass sie jetzt wach waren."

„Ich glaube, die Mutter hat nach ihrem Baby gesucht", sagte Yugi. „Als ich es fand, hatte es sich in einem Dornenstrauch verfangen."

„Ja, das würde es erklären", erwiderte Mitsumi. „Wir nennen sie Rika und sie ist das Alphaweibchen unserer Schameiherde. Um Kinder zu gebären, ziehen sich die weiblichen Schameis in der Regel von den anderen zurück, bis die Jungen groß genug sind. Erst wenn sie etwas selbstständiger sind, ist die Mutter bereit das Jungtier der Herde vorzustellen."

„Dann durfte das Baby also heute Nacht allein umherstreifen und weil es nicht wieder kam, hat die Mutter es gesucht", schlussfolgerte Yugi.

„Ja, da hast du vermutlich recht." Mitsumi nickte. „Die Schameis sind übrigens mein Forschungsschwerpunkt. Vor vier Wochen haben die anderen Forscher und ich beobachtet, wie sich das Weibchen zurückzog. Aber sie versteckte sich wirklich gut und wir hatten sie seitdem leider nicht mehr gesehen. Bis jetzt wissen wir kaum etwas über die Zeit, die Mutter und Kind alleine verbringen. Ihr müsst wissen, Schameis sind nicht nur wegen ihrem Gift gefährlich, das dazu führt, dass die Opfer solange anschwellen. Dann sterben diese nämlich an Luftmangel, weil die Luftröhre und Lungen ebenfalls zuschwellen. Was diese Wesen auch so gefährlich macht ist, dass sie sich gegen Magie schützen können. Daher ist es sehr schwer sie aufzuspüren, besonders wenn sie alleine sind und sich verstecken."

Während Mitsumi begeistert von den Schameis erzählte, kam der Arzt des Parks ins Zimmer. Der Assistent wurde rot, weil er über seine Begeisterung für die Schameis die ernste Situation vergessen hatte.

Angespannt schauten alle zu dem Arzt, der zu berichten anfing: „Ich kann euch beruhigen, dass es eurem Lehrer gut gehen wird. Allerdings fürchte ich, die Genesung wird ca. anderthalb Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. Nach der Menge Gift benötigt der Betroffene zwar gewöhnlich nur fünf bis sechs Tage, aber ich fürchte, die Sporen der Urapilze verzögern das Ganze etwas."

„Dann fällt unser Lehrer so lange aus? Ich wusste doch, dass er unfähig ist!" Baku-Ras Bemerkung brachte ihm einen Schlag von Ryou und böse Blicke von den anderen.

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld", verteidigte ihn Yugi. Dann blickte er zu Boden. „Es war meine. Er dachte bestimmt, dass wir in Gefahr waren, weil wir mit dem Schamei-Baby spielten. Hätte ich mich nicht mit ihm angefreundet, wäre Kamura-sensei jetzt nicht auf der Krankenstation."

„Aber Aibou, du hattest doch keine Ahnung." Yami nahm ihn in den Arm. „Außerdem ist Kamura-sensei selber schuld. Er war es, der die Situation falsch einschätzte, nicht du."

„Ja, es war scheinbar ein Missverständnis. Ich kann allerdings seine Schlussfolgerung gut nachvollziehen, denn Schameis sind dafür bekannt, dass sie Menschen nicht besonders mögen. Das gilt natürlich umso mehr, wenn sie gerade Nachwuchs haben ", stimmte Mitsumi zu. „Aber es bringt nichts, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ihr nach Hause zurückkehrt und euch dann erst einmal beruhigt."

Die Jungen nickten und der Assistent holte den Portkey. Kaiba murmelte etwas in sich hinein, was sich erstaunlich nach: „Blöde Zauberer und ihre Transportmittel." und „Ich will nicht schon wieder durchgeschüttelt und gezogen werden." anhörte.

Mitsumi, der mit dem Einstellen des Portkeys beschäftigt war, bekam Kaibas Bemerkungen nicht mit. Als er fertig war, reichte er ihnen den Portkey. Sie nahmen ihn und er brachte sie wieder zurück zur Kaiba Villa. Sie ließen ihn los und ca. eine Minute später kehrte er automatisch in den Park zurück.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ryou.

„Ich denke wir sollten erst einmal Jii-chan bescheid sagen und uns dann das Wissen selbst anlesen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, Ryou", meinte Baku-Ra. „Es ist doch gut, dass er wieder ausfällt. Wenn Sensei-chan versucht, uns was beizubringen, verlieren wir eh viel zuviel Zeit. Da lese ich es doch lieber und habe danach noch Zeit für angenehmere Aktivitäten, anstatt dass er mich erst zu Tode langweilt und ich dann in meiner ‚Freizeit' wirklich erst vorwärts komme."

Ryou sah ihn verführerisch an und schmiegte sich an den ehemaligen Grabräuber. „Sind Katsuya und ich ein Teil dieser ‚angenehmeren Aktivitäten'?"

Baku-Ra blinzelte verdutzt, grinste dann aber. „Das lässt sich einrichten. Ich habe da schon seit längerem so eine Idee."

Er schien Ryou ein Bild seiner Gedanken zu geben. Dessen Augen weiteten sich, dann sah er seinen Yami an und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „NEIN, BAKU-RA! Wag es nie wieder, auch nur daran zu denken! Jonouchi und ich werden dich nicht bei einem Banküberfall begleiten und _es_ im Tresor mit dir tun!"

Dann drehte er sich zu Yugi um, der scheinbar nicht glauben konnte, was Baku-Ra gerade vorgeschlagen hatte, und nahm seine Hand. „Komm Yugi. Wir gehen zu deinem Großvater. Ich will nur weg von diesem Perversen!"

„Ach komm, Ryou", flehte der Grabräuber. „Nur eine kleine normale Bank und wir verdecken auch die Kameras."

Ryou warf ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er mit Yugi, dessen Hand er ergriff, in den Schatten verschwand.

„Na toll, Tutu-Anhänger. Wegen dir geht Yugi jetzt ohne uns, weil er Ryou trösten will. Aber wen wundert's. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso sich Ryou noch mit dir abgibt."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen, Pharao der Idioten? Ich bin ein tausendmal besserer Liebhaber als du!" schrie Baku-Ra.

„Ach ja? Und warum hat dich dann dein Hikari gerade geschlagen und meiner nicht?" schrie Yami zurück.

„Weil er weiß, dass es sich bei einem Blödmann wie dir nicht lohnt. Meiner benutzt das als Vorspiel."

„Träum weiter, kleptomanisches Kleinkind."

„Wie war das, eingebildeter Lackaffe?"

„Hast du Alzheimer oder Hörprobleme, Möchtegern-Meisterdieb?"

„Genug. Jetzt reicht es mir. Schluss mit dem ‚netten' Grabräuber. Du weißt, dass das Krieg bedeutet!"

Schließlich wurden sie von einem lauten: „Schluss jetzt!", von Kaiba unterbrochen. Die beiden Yamis schauten ihn an.

„Misch dich nicht ein, Priester-Junge", fauchte Baku-Ra. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dem Pharao."

„Es tut mir leid, Seto, aber ich muss das mit dem Grabräuber klären. Also misch dich nicht ein."

Kaiba bedachte Baku-Ra mit einem perfekten ‚Deathglare' und schüttelte zu Yamis Aussage nur den Kopf. „Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr mein Haus auseinander nehmt. Daher möchte ich euch darum bitten, euch woanders zu streiten. Ich habe da einen stillgelegten Steinbruch an der russischen Ostküste. Yami, ich habe ihn dir schon mal gezeigt. Dort könnt ihr euch nach Herzenslust austoben."

Yami grinste und küsste Kaiba. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Danke."

„Na meinetwegen", grummelte der Grabräuber.

„Kommst du mit?" wollte Yami von Kaiba wissen.

„Tut mir leid, aber da ich arbeiten muss, habe ich keine Zeit, dich als ‚Cheerleader' anzufeuern. Mach ihn fertig!" sagte Kaiba.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Yami selbstsicher und verschwand mit Baku-Ra in den Schatten, nachdem er Kaiba noch einmal zum Abschied leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte.

* * *

--Spieleladen-- 

Sugoroku saß am Ladentisch und verabschiedete gerade eine ältere Dame mit drei Enkelsöhnen, von denen sich jeder ein Spiel hatte aussuchen dürfen. Da er Durst hatte, beschloss er, den Laden kurz zu schließen und sich in der Küche etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als er am Wohnzimmer vorbei ging, tauchten gerade Ryou und Yugi aus den Schatten auf.

„Ihr seid schon wieder da?" fragte Sugoroku verwundert.

„Hallo, Jii-chan." Yugi wich dem Blick seines Großvaters aus. „Ja, weißt du, es gab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit Kamura-sensei."

Sofort horchte der alte Mann auf. „Was ist passiert? Und wo sind die anderen?"

„Es geht Yami, Seto und Baku-Ra-kun gut, keine Sorge", sagte Yugi schnell. Dann fuhr er zögerlich, zu Boden blickend, fort: „Nur weißt du, Kamura-sensei ist wieder eine Zeit lang verhindert. Er wollte mit uns Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe machen. Um uns mit dem Thema besser vertraut zu machen, ist er mit uns in den Toya-Naturpark gegangen."

„Was hat Baku-Ra dort ausgefressen?" fragte Sugoroku, sich den Nasenrücken reibend.

„Nichts!" sagte Yugi schnell. „Er hat dieses Mal gar nichts gemacht. Weißt du, Ryou und ich haben mit einem Baby-Schamei gespielt..."

„Ihr habt was? Ist euch nicht klar, wie gefährlich Schameis sein können? Ganz besonders, wenn sie Junge haben, ist mit den Muttertieren nicht zu spaßen." Sugoroku war entsetzt.

„Aber das wussten wir nicht und Mutter und Kind waren total lieb!" sagte Yugi aufgebracht, bevor er seine Schuhe wieder sehr interessant fand. „Kamura-sensei dachte scheinbar so wie du, und sie hat ihn vergiftet, nachdem er in eine Gruppe von Pilzen, ich glaube, sie heißen Urapilze, gefallen ist."

„Aber es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen, das hat uns der Arzt versichert", ergänzte Ryou.

Sugoroku seufzte. „Ich hoffe, er wird euch danach weiter unterrichten. Ist sonst noch was vorgefallen, was ich wissen sollte oder war das alles?"

„Ähm, nun ja", begann Ryou. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist auch der Direktor des Parks für eine Woche krank. Dabei wollte ich nur den Namen einer Pflanze wissen, die nicht in meinem Buch stand."

Sugoroku seufzte erneut. „Ich glaube, ein neuer Lehrer wäre vielleicht durchaus angebracht. Das heißt, nur wenn ihr wollt."

„Nein, wir würden gerne weiter mit Kamura-sensei arbeiten", sagte Yugi.

„Und wo sind nun eigentlich eure Geliebten? Warum seid ihr allein hergekommen?" wollte der alte Mann wissen.

„Seto ist zur Arbeit gefahren, während Yami und Baku-Ra-kun gerade streiten", erwiderte Yugi.

„Nenn nicht den Namen dieser Person", grollte Ryou. „Ich... ich hasse ihn."

Bei den letzten Worten brach Ryou in Tränen aus und Yugi nahm ihn in den Arm. „Schhh, ist ja gut, Ryou-kun. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Wenn Yami und er genug gekämpft haben, ist er wieder ruhiger und wird sich bestimmt sogar entschuldigen."

„Aber ich kann nie was tun, wenn seine Verrücktheit zunimmt, weil er zuviel Energie in seinem Körper hat", schluchzte Ryou. Sugoroku entschied, dass seine Anwesenheit nur störte und ging deshalb leise wieder zurück in den Laden, während die beiden Jungen es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich machten.

„Ich weiß." Yugi streichelte ihm den Rücken. „Aber er bleibt dank dir längere Zeit bei Verstand."

„Ich habe aber manchmal das Gefühl, er geht nie auf mich ein. Wie kann er glauben, ich würde bei dem, was er vorhin vorgeschlagen hat, mitmachen?"

Yugi wurde rot bei dem Gedanken an Ryous Ausruf. „Ich denke, das liegt an den Erinnerungen, die verstärkt werden, wenn er zuviel Energie hat. Zu Anfang, als er gerade erst vom Puzzle befreit war, speicherte Yami auch zuviel Energie und war nicht ganz bei Verstand, zumindest aus heutiger Sicht. Du weißt doch, dass Baku-Ra-kun nur durch deine Hilfe die Zeit, die er im Ring und somit im Reich der Schatten verbrachte, überwinden konnte und wenigstens in dieser Beziehung normaler geworden ist. Die schlechten Erinnerungen aus der alten Zeit verbunden mit den Erinnerungen in der Gefangenschaft, führen ihn, genau wie Yami zu Anfang, in den Wahnsinn. Auch Yamis ‚Urteile' als er gerade erst erwachte und die Leute, die mir Unrecht zufügten, bestrafte, waren aus seiner Sicht, also der des alten Ägypten gerechtfertigt. Ich denke, mit der Zeit wird auch Baku-Ra-kun nicht mehr so durchdrehen, gerade weil du so einen guten Einfluss auf ihn hast. Er braucht dazu nur etwas länger als Yami, weil sein Leben noch schwerer und er immer einsam war. Sei unbesorgt, wir helfen dir und ihm."

Yugi griff während er redete nach den Schatten und benutzte sie dazu, seinen Freund zu beruhigen, der es gerne zuließ und schließlich einschlief.

Nachdem sich Ryou ein paar Minuten entspannt hatte, öffnete sich leise und zögerlich die Wohnzimmertür, die Sugoroku beim Rausgehen geschlossen hatte. Als Yugi sich ihr zuwandte, sah er Jonouchi ins Zimmer spähen.

„Hallo Yugi", grüßte der Blonde, der nun vollständig eintrat und zum Sofa, auf dem Yugi und Ryou waren, ging.

„Hallo Jonouchi-kun", erwiderte Yugi flüsternd. „Sch, sei leise. Ryou-kun schläft."

„Oh, ok." Der größere Junge schaute liebevoll auf Ryou.

Ryou erwachte durch die leisen Stimmen trotzdem aus seinem Schlaf, und sah den blonden Jungen an. „Hallo Katsuya. Was machst du denn hier?"

Jonouchi setzte sich neben ihn, nahm ihn auf den Schoß und küsste ihn leicht. „Da ihr heute keine Zeit hattet, war ich mit Honda in der Spielhalle, bis er sagte, er müsse los. Er hat jetzt ein Date mit Shizuka." Jonouchis Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ich bin ihnen zunächst gefolgt, um auf meine Schwester aufzupassen, aber sie hat mich bemerkt." Er schmollte leicht. „Sie war ziemlich wütend und sagte, ich solle ihnen nicht nachspionieren. Auf dem Weg nach Hause wollte ich mir noch ein paar Karten kaufen. Zu meiner Überraschung sagte Muto-jii-san, dass ihr schon wieder da seid und dass du", er sah Ryou an und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, „traurig bist. Was ist los?"

„Baku-Ra war wieder unmöglich." Ryou wich dem Blick seines Geliebten aus. „Ich denke manchmal, dass ich bzw. wir ihm nicht so wichtig wie das Stehlen sind."

Jonouchi sah ihn an. „Ich kann natürlich nicht sagen, wie viel wir ihm bedeuten, aber ich weiß, das er uns mehr liebt, als irgendjemand anderes. Mir reicht das erst einmal und ich denke, seine Gefühle für uns wachsen, also ist es Ok. Und außerdem haben wir immer noch uns." Bei den letzten Worten war Jonouchi immer näher an Ryou gerückt und schließlich, als er geendet hatte, küsste er ihn zärtlich und trotzdem leidenschaftlich.

Yugi drehte sich knallrot weg von seinen Freunden, um ihnen ihre Privatsphäre zu lassen. Doch nach diesem ersten Kuss schienen sie ihn völlig vergessen zuhaben, und sie tauschten immer inniger werdende Küsse aus.

Schließlich unterbrach Yugi sie. „Ähm, Ryou-kun, Jonouchi-kun, vielleicht solltet ihr das lieber zu Hause fortführen. Wir sehen uns dann vermutlich morgen, Ryou-kun."

„Bis morgen", sagte Ryou geistesabwesend, während Jonouchi nur einen kleines „Bye" herausbrachte.

Da Yugi bemerkte, dass Ryou nichts mehr um ihn herum mitbekam, aktivierte er für ihn die Schatten und ließ sie seine beiden Freunde binnen Sekunden in Ryous Schlafzimmer bringen.

Yugi blieb nicht lange allein. Kurz nachdem die Schatten die Aufgabe erfüllt hatten, spürte er eine erneute Konzentration von Schattenmagie hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und sah Baku-Ra wütend vor ihm stehen. Dieser ergriff ihn beim Kragen und schrie ihn an: „Wo ist Ryou? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Sofort kam auch Yami: „Was fällt dir ein, Yugi anzugreifen, Grabräuber? Willst du ihn jetzt als Geisel nehmen, um mich zu besiegen oder was?"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Pharao", fauchte Baku-Ra ihn an, Yugi immer noch festhaltend. „Er ist es, der Ryou entführt hat. Anscheinend befriedigst du ihn nicht ausreichend, Pharao der Unbefriedigung. Erst hat dein kleiner Rammler hier meinen unschuldigen Engel verführt und dann seine Schattenmagie benutzt."

„Du wagst es, so über mich und meine Geliebten zu sprechen?" fragte Yami zornentbrannt. So wütend war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

„Wovon redest du, Baku-Ra-kun?" wollten Yugi nur verdutzt wissen.

„Ich habe es genau gespürt. Erst eine Welle der Leidenschaft von _meinem_ Ryou, dann unterbrach er sofort unsere Verbindung und du, Yugi, hast deine Kräfte aktiviert."

„Das verstehst du falsch", erwiderte der Kleinere. „Jonouchi ist gekommen und da sie gerade,... uhm,... etwas andere Gedanken im Kopf hatten, habe ich sie nach Hause gebracht."

„Was? Sie tun es ohne mich? Denen zeig ich, das man seinen Oberseme nicht ignoriert und einfach ohne ihn anfängt." Dann wandte er sich an den Geist des Puzzles: „Wir verschieben das auf später, Pharao. Ich habe jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun." Er schubste Yugi in Yamis Arme und verschwand.

Yami schaute noch einen Moment verdutzt, ehe er sich an seinen Hikari wandte: „Ich glaube, wir sollten das ganz schnell vergessen. Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Nachmittag?"

„Mir egal, Hauptsache irgendetwas, was uns nicht an diesen Zwischenfall erinnert."

Yami nickte zustimmend und Yugi schmiegte sich an ihn.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Nur um das klarzustellen: Yugi, Ryou und das Baby haben sich beim Spielen etwas von der Mutter entfernt und sie ist jetzt angespannt, weil sie schon bemerkt hat, dass Kamura das Baby und die jungen Männer gesehen hat, ihn aber aus der Entfernung noch nicht als unmittelbare Gefahr einstuft.

((2)) Annuket: Er meint den Direktor, damit keine Missverständnisse auftauchen.

((3)) Tutu war einer der ägyptischen Dämonen, einer ihrer Anführer um genau zu sein. Er hat einen Menschenkopf und Löwenkörper (nein, keine Sphinx! 'überleg' Sieht aber eigentlich dochso aus...) oder ist auch nur als Mensch/Löwe dargestellt. Er ist der Sohn der Neit und eher im Volksglauben anzusiedeln. Dämonen wurden in Ägypten übrigens auch als Götter angesehen, mussten aber nicht böse sein. Bes zum Beispiel war ein Dämon, der eine Schutzgeistfunktion hatte. Wenn sie böse waren, verursachten sie meist Krankheiten und so. Dämonen sind höchstens auf Stelen oder Dokumenten dargestellt und haben keine eigenen Tempel, was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht trotzdem Festtage haben konnten. Die von Tutu waren zusammen mit denen seiner Mutter Neit. Ach ja, die sieben Gefolgsleute des Tutu waren übrigens einKrokodil, einLöwe, ein Hase, ein Seth-Kopf, eineSchlange, ein Falke und ein Widder. ... Bitte fragt nicht, wieso ein Hase darunter ist. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber es gibt wenige Andeutungen, die Hasen über Osiris mit lunaren Aspekten in Verbindung bringen. Wenn es in diesen Zusammenhängen mit dem Schaden des Auge des Horus zu tun hat, das Seth ja bei dem Kampf mit ihm verursacht, dann wären das ansonsten positiv gesehene Hoppelhäschen (‚Häschen-knuddel') in diesem Fall ganz doll böse. Ups, was für eine lange Fußnote! Ich sollte wirklich lernen, mich kürzer zu fassen...

((4)) Ich finde das englische Wort trifft es am besten. Also Entschuldigung, dass ich hier kein deutsches Wort verwende. Sonst habe ich ja (fast) nur eingedeutschte Wörter benutzt.

Annuket: Was ist eigentlich mit Punkie? Mein allererster Reviewer hat mich seit ein paar Kapiteln verlassen 'schnief'  
Magician: Hoffentlich geht's ihr gut... Grippe-Welle geht gerade um. Wir können ein Lied davon singen. Aber sie wird schon wieder auftauchen. 'nachdenk' Vielleicht...  
Annuket: Gut, das war's also für diese Woche. Nächste Woche ist ein update am Mittwoch und am Freitag geplant. Nur schon mal als Ankünigung. Bis dann,  
Annuket


	13. Kapitel 12: Das Haus

Annuket: Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer. Dax, du bist immer der/die Erste, selbst wenn du später schreibst (andererseits gab es ja auch das neue Kapitel von 'Das Zepter des Ra' als Konkurrenz und da ist ja logisch was im 'Das-muss-ich-sofort-lesen'-Wettbewerb gewinnt). Und es war wieder so gut... 'schwärm' ... Ich schweife ab. Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank.  
Zu Heavenfly: Ich musste erst einmal nachschauen, was für eine Bank gemeint war. Dumm, wenn man sich nicht an alle Details in einem Kapitel erinnert... Aber lass deine Begeisterung dazu lieber nicht Ryou hören, der war schließlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Was mir dadurch aber aufgefallen ist ist, dass ich da einen Namensfehler gemacht habe. Kurz zuvor nannte Ryou Jonouchi noch Katsuya und dann spricht er ihn plötzlich doch wieder mit Nachnamen an. Ich bin so unachtsam. Also, wenn Ryou ihn anspricht/von ihm spricht nennt er ihn Katsuya und Yugi z.B nennt ihn Jonouchi. Ich hoffe, das ist nicht öfter passiert (auch bei anderen Charakteren) Und ich kann dir nur zustimmen, dass die HP-x-over-Flut einen wirklich erdrücken kann. Und wie gesagt, finde ich viele davon nicht mal wirklich gut. Ich hatte wieder Glück, dass meine ersten paar absolut genial waren. Andererseits mag ich viele auch nicht ganz so gerne, gerade weil ich die besten anscheinend zuerst gelesen habe (von wenigen Ausnahmen mal abgesehen, die erst jüngerer Natur sind). Ich habe überigens auch mal bei den HPs reingeschaut und geguckt, ob es dort YGO-x-over gibt, hatte aber bei keinem meiner Versuche einen Treffer. Das finde ich schon bemerkenswert, wenn ich die Flut bei YGO anschaue.  
Zu Marmotje: Aber nein, ich mag den lieben Kamura. Sonst hätte ich ihnen jedes Mal einen anderen Lehrer gegeben. Und er hilft ihnen schon, sich in der magischen Welt zurecht zu finden. ... Irgendwie. ... Ähm, Themenwechsel. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es dir verrate, aber meine Gier nach der Schokolade hat gesiegt. Brendan und sein Vater sterben. Jetzt wirst du dich bestimmt fragen, wer die beiden sind. (Na, habe ich richtig geraten?) In meiner Güte als Autor 'Schokolade schnapp und in Sicherheit bring' werde ich dir auch diese Frage beantworten. Sie sind aus einer berühmten Besenherstellerfamilie.Hmmmmmmm, irgendwas wollte ich noch machen...Oh, richtig... 'Baku-Ra und Yami aus dem Raum rauslass, obwohl sie immer noch streiten' Die brauche ich noch. Und sie werden bald zusammen arbeiten. 'böse grins'  
Claudia: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. 'Kuchen gerecht teil undeinen Teiless, dann Obst teil, Schokolade von Marmotje schmelz und Obststücke eintauch und auch genieß' Hmmmmmm...  
Magician 'sich von hinten anschleich, Erdbeere nehm und über Annukets Schulter in die Schokolade tunk': Du hast es also doch verraten.  
Annuket 'weinerlich': Hey, meine Schokolade. 'Schokoladengefäß umschließ'  
Magician 'beleidigt': Dann eben nicht... Aber wolltest du nicht, dass ich deine Hausarbeit Korrektur lese? Da brauch ich Nervennahrung, dieses Thema ist staubtrocken. Warum in aller Welt hast du dir das ausgesucht?  
Annuket: Es war noch das beste. Und hier 'zögerlich und traurig Schokolade reich und leise schnief' Meine Schokolade...  
Magician 'kopfschüttel': Komm schon, du tust ja so, als wollte ich dir alles wegessen. Schau mal 'sich Schokolade in ein kleines Töpfchenabfüll und den Rest zu Annuket rüberschieb', da ist noch ganz viel da.  
Annuket 'freudig': Schokolade... 'Magician kurz um den Hals fall'  
Magician 'leise zu den Lesern': Gebt ihr ein paar Minuten. 'sich ihr Stück Kuchen nehm und genieß'

Annuket 'hat sich wieder gefangen': So. Da das erledigt ist (und ich frisch gestärkt von dem Kuchen und Schokoobst bin), stellt sich die Frage, wer den Disclaimer macht.  
Baku-Ra 'kommt rein': Blöder Kyosh. Wie lange will er noch für zwei dumme Zauberstäbe brauchen?  
Annuket 'leuchtende Glühlampe erscheint an ihrem Kopf': Ja, ich könnte ihn vorstellen. Er taucht schließlich nie auf. 'Geht zu Kyoshs Laden, betritt ihn, zerzauster Mann liegt an Arbeitstisch und schläft' Hallo?  
Kyosh 'im Halbschlaf, flehend': Nein... bitte... ich brauche noch etwas Zeit. 'wacht auf' Was wollen Sie? Wer sind Sie? Oh, wir finden einen Zauberstab für Sie. Hoffentlich...  
Annuket: Ach, nein. Ich brauche keinen. Ich will nur, dass sie das hier vorlesen. 'reicht ihm Disclaimerzettel'  
Kyosh: Ähm, Annuket gehört weder Harry Potter noch Yugioh? 'Information sinkt ein, fragt leise' Heißt das, dass mein ganzes Zauberstabproblem hier Ihre Schuld ist?  
Annuket: Also, wenn Sie es so sehen... Ja, irgendwie schon.  
Kyosh 'mobilisiert letzte Kraftreserven in einen Zornesausbruch': Sieeee... 'zückt Zauberstab und schickt Annuket Flüche auf den Hals, denen siegerade so ausweichen kann'  
Annuket: Hilfe...  
Baku-Ra 'kommt rein': Hey, alter Mann. Sind die Zauberstäbe schon fertig?  
Kyosh 'schluckt': Ähmmm...  
Annuket: Danke Baku-Ra 'Baku-Ra schaut sie fragend an' Ich gehe dann jetzt. 'rennt weg'

((...)) Autorinanmerkungen, also ich ((Magician:...oder ich... 'grins'))  
Gedankenverbindung /.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen :...: Benu; :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha

**Kapitel 12: Das Haus**

Zusammen mit Ryou und Baku-Ra lernten die Jungen den Rest der Woche viel. Die beiden Yamis konnten sich nicht so stark für die magische Pflanzen- und Tierwelt begeistern und versuchten sich deshalb an ein paar Zaubersprüchen, nachdem die Zauberstäbe der Ringbewahrer endlich fertig waren. Wie versprochen hatte Meister Kyosh sie am Mittwoch fertig und Ryou und Baku-Ra holten sie ab. Der arme Mann schien wochenlang nicht geschlafen zu haben.

Zum Studieren zogen sich Ryou und Yugi von da an stets in die Bibliothek zurück, während die Yamis im hinteren Teil des Gartens ihre Zaubersprüche übten. Dabei verwandelten sie den Garten schon am ersten Tag in ein Kampfgebiet, da sie hauptsächlich Angriffszauber übten, um sich mit den Kampftechniken der Zauberer vertraut zu machen.

Die beiden Hikaris brauchten Stunden, um den Garten wieder zu beleben. Kaiba war nicht sehr begeistert, dass sein Garten zerstört worden war. Auch dass sein Gärtner, der zum Glück nur einen sehr geringen Teil der Zerstörung mitbekommen hatte, einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hatte, fand der CEO nicht sehr lustig. Daher verbot er ihnen weitere Kampfhandlungen in der normalen Welt und sie mussten sich für ihre weiteren Studien und Versuche ins Reich der Schatten begeben.

Am Freitagabend wurde Kaiba informiert, dass das Haus in England fertig restauriert war. Daher ging er mit seinen beiden Geliebten zu der Hausbesichtigung. Der Chef des Bauunternehmens führte sie persönlich durch die Räume und sie begutachteten die Arbeit.

Der alte Landsitz erstrahlte in neuem Glanz. Es gab drei Stockwerke, einen Dachboden und einen Keller. Das Haus hatte drei Flügel. Da sie schon in der Auffahrt auf den Bauunternehmer trafen, besichtigten sie zuerst den Nordflügel, der die Frontansicht des Hauses war. Im Keller dieses Gebäudeteils war auch der riesige Innenpool.

Danach ging die Tour durch den Ostflügel, von dem man zu den alten Stallungen und jetzigen Garage schauen konnte. Hier waren die Räume, die für das Personal gedacht waren. Auch Arbeitsräume wie die Küche und die Wäschekammer befanden sich dort.

Als nächstes führte der Bauunternehmer sie auf die Terrasse, die von den drei Hausflügeln begrenzt wurde. Von der Terrasse führte eine kurze breite, halbrunde Treppe hinab zum jetzigen Außenpoolbereich. Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich Kaiba hierbei nicht für ein normales rechteckiges Becken entschieden. Es war ungleichförmig und erweckte den Eindruck, als sei es in Felsen gehauen.

Zum Abschluss des Rundganges, besuchten sie den Westflügel des Hauses. Hier befanden sich die Schlaf- und Badezimmer für die Hausherren und ihre Gäste. Da Kaiba zufrieden war, verließ der Unternehmer durch den ‚Hauptreisekamin' im Empfangszimmer des Nordflügels das Haus.

Die jungen Männer hingegen beschlossen, das Haus nun gegen Eindringlinge auf ihre Weise zu sichern. Sie setzten sich im Schneidersitz einander gegenüber. Zunächst sammelten sie die Schatten und erforschten die dem Haus eigene Magie.

/-/Die Magie scheint recht stark zu sein. Jedes Haus hat zwar Magie, aber nicht in jedem ist sie so ausgeprägt./-/

/'/Es scheinen schon vorher Zauberer hier gelebt zu haben, daher ist sie so stark./'/

/Also an die Arbeit. Zuerst müssen wir die Magie den Schatten anpassen./

/-/Das mache ich. Kümmert ihr euch um die Umwandlung in die Schutzzauber, während ich euch die Energie liefere./-/

Nach 30 Minuten waren sie mit dem Aufstellen der Fallen fertig. Niemand außer den drei Jungen konnte nun unbemerkt ins Haus gelangen.

/'/Dann sollten wir jetzt auch gleich ein dauerhaftes Portal zum Reich der Schatten öffnen. So können unsere Schutzmonster jederzeit problemlos zu uns, um unser neues Heim zu beschützen./'/

/-/Ja, aber wo wollen wir es errichten/-/ Sie überlegten kurz.

/Was haltet ihr von dem kleinsten der Personalzimmer? Im dritten Stock des Ostflügels, das letzte Zimmer./

/'/Ok, ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, hier –wie sagen die Zauberer noch gleich?– Muggelpersonal anzustellen./'/

/Wieso nicht/

/'/Es kostet mich in Japan schon genug Nerven, ständig Entschuldigungen anhören zu müssen, weil sie glaubten, ich sei nicht da bzw. ihre Fragen zu erdulden, wann ich gekommen sei. Ich habe keine Lust, ihnen zu erklären, dass ich durch die Schatten nach Hause oder wohin auch immer gekommen bin./'/

/-/Glaubst du denn, Zauberer sind besser? Sie werden doch nur noch misstrauischer. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich effektiv Zaubersprüche üben kann, wenn ich ständig Angst haben muss, dass jemand reinkommt und irgendwie rausbekommt, dass ich die Schatten kontrollieren kann und diese zusätzlich zur ‚normalen Magie' benutze. Ich will nicht, dass du ständig mit ihren Gedächtnissen rumspielen musst./-/

Kaiba grinste. /'/Ja, das dachte ich mir und ich fände es auch ziemlich lästig. Aber ich habe die Lösung. Wir rufen Duelmonster, damit sie für uns die Sachen erledigen./'/

/-/Hältst du das nicht für falsch, wenn wir sie so ausnutzen? Die Monster sind doch nicht unsere Sklaven. Und was ist, wenn wir plötzlich Besuch kriegen oder so und sie sehen die Monster? Glaubst du nicht, es fällt auf, dass wir Monster als Personal haben/-/

/'/Ich glaube nicht, dass die Monster etwas dagegen haben, uns auf diese Weise zu helfen. Und natürlich zwingen wir sie nicht dazu. Außerdem wäre ich zunächst auch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, aber dann habe ich etwas gefunden. Nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass Gozaburo aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, habe ich mir doch sein Zimmer genauer angeschaut und alte Aufzeichnungen von ihm gefunden. Zauberer scheinen als Personal ‚Hauselfen' anzustellen. Leider konnte ich nicht sehr viel über sie erfahren und es gab auch keine Bilder, aber ich denke mal, dass sie von unseren Elfen abstammen und es daher nicht auffällt, wenn sie uns hier dienen./'/

/Das klingt logisch. Aber wir sollten demnächst vielleicht doch ein paar wenigstens anschauen. Vielleicht finden wir in der Winkelgasse welche, oder wenigstens mehr Informationen. Auf jeden Fall können wir dann also gleich nach dem Erschaffen des Portals einige Elfen rufen./

Sofort machten sich die drei an die Arbeit und schufen das Portal. Dann gingen sie zu ihm und riefen den Magier des Glaubens, der den Namen Maggie bekommen hatte, den Harfengeist Harmony, das gewitzte Phantom Tom, den Keltischen Wächter Kevin, den antiken Elf Ani, Kagemusha der blauen Flamme, drei tanzende Feen namens Lili, Lulu und Lala und den Elfenwächter (Ellen). Maggie, Ani und Harmony sollten sich später um das Haus kümmern, wenn es möbliert war. Mit dem Schutz des Hauses und des Grundstückes wurden Tom, Kevin, Ellen und Kagemusha beauftragt. Die tanzenden Elfen sollten sich um den riesigen Garten kümmern, da sie in diesem Bereich die Besten waren.

Da bis jetzt nur ein Arbeitszimmer für Kaiba vollständig möbliert war und den Rest der Einrichtung Yami und Yugi bestimmen sollten, hatten sie schon einige Kataloge durchgesehen und viele Sachen bestellt. Nachdem Kaiba die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass das Haus fertig war, hatte er die Lieferungen zum Samstag bestellt.

Als es dunkel wurde, schufen sie provisorisch ein Bett mit ihrer Schattenmagie, um die Nacht in dem Haus verbringen zu können. Die Schutzduelmonster bewachten derweilen ihre Meister.

Am Samstagmorgen, kamen auch die bestellten Möbel an. Dank der vielen Möbelpacker, die der CEO eingestellt hatte, waren um 11:00 Uhr bereits alle in den ihnen bestimmten Räumen aufgebaut.

Danach fuhren die drei zu verschiedenen Möbelhäusern in der Umgebung und bestellten die restlichen notwendigen Möbel. Zunächst wurden sie mit der Anlieferung auf Mittwoch vertröstet, aber die Verkäufer sicherten ihnen eine Lieferung am Montagmorgen zu, nachdem Kaiba ein Wörtchen mit ihnen über das Thema Service gesprochen hatte.

Zufrieden kehrten sie in ihren neuen Wohnsitz zurück. Als sie ankamen, war es bereits 16:00 Uhr. Zu ihrer Freude stellten sie fest, dass Harmony, Maggie und Ani begonnen hatten, die fertig möblierten Räume wohnlicher zu machen.

In den vollständig eingerichteten Räumen hatten sie die Gardinen aufgehängt, die Kleidung der drei in den Kleiderschrank ihres riesigen Schlafzimmers im Westflügel einsortiert, die Badzimmer von den letzten Resten der Verschmutzungen durch den Bau befreit, ebenso wie die Küche und die Wäschekammer.

Kaiba zog sich in sein Büro zurück, um noch ein bisschen Arbeit aufzuholen. Währenddessen halfen Yugi und Yami nun mit dem Transport und dem Auspacken und Einräumen verschiedener Kisten. Innerhalb der Woche hatten sie schon die Sachen gepackt, die sie die Ferien über bei sich haben wollten und brauchten wie beispielsweise ihre Bücher zum Lernen. Die letzteren sortierten sie sofort in den größeren der beiden Bibliotheksräume, der auch schon fertig möbliert war.

Als sie um 18:00 Uhr Abendbrot aßen, war dank der Hilfe der Schattenmagie alles, was sie bisher hatten, soweit eingeräumt und an seinem Platz. Zufrieden betrachteten sie ihr Werk.

Nach dem Essen holten sie Miut aus Japan. Ihr Zimmer im Erdgeschoss war ebenfalls fertig geworden und sie beschlossen, ihr am Montag noch ein paar Spielzeuge mehr zu kaufen, was dazu führte, dass sie erfreut schnurrte.

Yugi wollte mit ihr eine Tour durch das ganze Haus machen, weil er genau wusste, dass sie zu Tode beleidigt wäre, täte er das nicht. Miut war keine normale Katze und musste sich nicht erst nach dem "Stress" des Umzugs an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen, aber sie war neugierig und hasste es, nicht über alles bescheid zu wissen. Daher der geplante Rundgang. Sugoroku, der ebenfalls gekommen war, schloss sich ihnen dabei an.

!Achtung, Langweilig, nicht lesen bis ich sage es ist Ok! Achtung, Langweilig!

Sie begannen im Ostflügel. Im Keller desselbigen befand sich die sehr große Wäschekammer und eine etwas kleinere Abstellkammer für Putzmittel usw. Diese waren vollständig ausgerüstet und gebrauchsfertig. Der dritte, ebenfalls sehr große Raum, der als Vorratskammer dienen sollte, war noch nicht vollständig gefüllt, da er momentan nur das Nötigste für das Wochenende enthielt.

Nachdem Yugi ihnen dort alles gezeigt hatte, führte er sie über die Treppe, die ungefähr in der Mitte des Gebäudeteils lag, zurück in das Erdgeschoss. Die Treppe führte sie direkt in die riesige Küche. Daneben lag noch ein großes Bad, zu dem man von der Küche aus über ein Zwischenzimmer, das auch mit der Empfangshalle des Nordflügels verbunden war, gelangte. Eine zweite Treppe in der SO-Ecke der Küche führte in den zweiten Stock((1)).

Im zweiten Stock des Ostflügels befanden sich die drei größeren Schlafzimmer für das Personal und ein Bad. Das Schlafzimmer in der NO-Ecke war das einzige der Personalschlafzimmer, das belegt war. Die drei Schattenmagier hatten den Duelmonstern Zimmer zugewiesen, damit sie sich heimischer fühlten und besagtes Zimmer hatte Ani bekommen. Weil Ani sowohl weise als auch sehr stark((2)) war, hatten ihr die drei die Aufsicht über die anderen erteilt und daher bekam sie auch das Zimmer für sich allein.

Die anderen Duelmonster hatten ihre Doppelzimmer im dritten Geschoss des Ostflügels. Neben der Treppe, an der SO-Ecke des Gebäudeteils, war das Zimmer, in dem die Jungen am Vortag ein Schattenportal errichtet hatten. Dieses Zimmer war nur zweieinhalb Meter breit, entsprechend der Treppe, die ein Stockwerk tiefer die zweite Etage mit der Küche verband. Auf der anderen Seite der Treppe waren die drei Doppelzimmer der restlichen sechs Duelmonster und ein Bad. Das andere Zimmer, das direkt an der Treppe lag, wurde von Harmony und Maggie zusammen bewohnt. Der nächste Raum war das Bad und wenn man den Gang am Bad vorbei weiter lief, kam man zuerst zum Zimmer von Tom und Kagemusha. Am Ende des Flures schließlich lag Ellens und Kevins Raum.

Ungefähr in der Mitte zwischen dem Bad und dem Zimmer Toms und Kagemushas, war auf der anderen Seite des Flures eine Tür, die in den Nordflügel führte. Hier befanden sich nur fünf Gästezimmer, die noch nicht fertig eingerichtet waren. Die drei Zimmer rechts boten einen guten Ausblick auf die Auffahrt des Gebäudes. Zwischen den beiden Zimmern links lag die Treppe, die wieder ein Stockwerk tiefer führte.

Daran vorbei führte Yugi sie in den Westflügel, der wie der Ostflügel vom Nordflügel zu erreichen war. Das erste Zimmer in der NW-Ecke sollte Sugorokus werden. Es war zwar noch nicht ganz fertig eingerichtet, weil er selbst entscheiden sollte, wie er es gerne hätte, aber das nötigste wie Bett und Schrank waren schon vorhanden.

Die Gästezimmer des Westflügels waren ebenfalls noch nicht fertig ausgestattet. Neben den nächsten zwei Schlafzimmern befand sich der Raum, den Mokuba bekommen sollte. Daneben, an der Südseite des Westflügels befand sich das riesige Schlafzimmer für Yami, Yugi und Kaiba.

Nachdem er ihnen den gesamten dritten Stock gezeigt hatte, führte Yugi Sugoroku und Miut zurück zur Treppe im Nordflügel. Dort planten sie, den Raum östlich der Treppe zu einem Spielraum zu machen. Leider war die Lieferung des Tisches, der zu einem Billardtisch gemacht werden konnte, noch nicht erfolgt und die Schränke für die Spiele sollten auch erst am Montag kommen.

Gegenüber dem geplanten Spielraum sollte die kleinere Bibliothek hin. Da in Kaibas Villa in Japan nur ‚Muggel-Literatur' vertreten war, hatten sie beschlossen, hier nur wichtige Sachen bzw. Muggelbücher, die sie sehr interessierten, unterzubringen. Daneben befand sich ein Zimmer, das zu einem Unterrichtraum werden sollte. Doch auch das war noch nicht fertig.

Zwischen der großen Bibliothek, die an der Nordseite des Westflügels lag und dem Unterrichtsraum im Nordflügel war auch noch ein Labor für das Mischen von Zaubertränken. Gegenüber dem Labor war noch ein Bad.

Der Gang des zweiten Stocks des Westflügels verlief nicht, wie im dritten, an der Ostseite, so dass man von ihm aus auf die Terrasse schauen konnte, sondern in der Mitte des Flügels. Wenn man ihn vom Nordflügel betrat, lag rechts zunächst ein Fitnessraum, dann folgte der Computerraum, der hauptsächlich für Yugi, Yami und Mokuba gedacht war und auch schon fertig eingerichtet war. Am Ende des Ganges lag rechts Kaibas Büro und links war die Tür zu seinem Labor, in denen er an seiner Technik herumexperimentieren konnte.

Nachdem sie die Treppe, die neben der zum dritten Geschoss im Nordflügel lag, hinuntergegangen waren, zeigte ihnen Yugi das Erdgeschoss. Gleich neben der Treppe war auf der linken Seite das Esszimmer, an das sich nördlich das Wohnzimmer anschloss und rechts befand sich ein Raum, in dem Kaiba Meetings abhalten konnte. Dieser Raum hatte ebenso wie das Esszimmer einen Durchgang auf die Terrasse.

Nördlich des Meetingraumes befand sich ein Vorzimmer, in dem sich auch der Kellerzugang befand. Auch die Empfangshalle befand sich im Nordflügel. Wenn man durch die Haustür kam, konnte man links in den Ostflügel. Weiterhin konnte man von der Tür durch eine weitere schräg links ins Wohnzimmer, den mittleren Gang zur Treppe in den zweiten Stock gehen oder in das Vorzimmer des Meetingraumes. Durch dieses Vorzimmer kam man auch in den Westflügel.

Die Zimmer im Westflügel waren in der NW-Ecke ein Raum mit genug Platz für Duelle, dann zwei Räume, für die sie noch keine Verwendung hatten.((3)) Gegenüber von der Terrassentür, die relativ am Ende des Flures war, befand sich das Zimmer, das für Miut war.

Sofort erkundete Miut ihr neues Reich. Es gab viele Möglichkeiten zum Klettern und Verstecken. Ein kleiner Brunnen stand in der Ecke, weiche Kissen lagen überall herum ebenso wie ein paar Spielzeuge. Sie strich Yugi mehrmals um die Beine, um ihre Freude zu zeigen. Erst nach 20 Minuten konnten sie ihre Tour fortsetzen, weil Miut ihr Zimmer so lange nicht verlassen wollte.

Aber schließlich konnte Enkel und Großvater sie dazu bewegen, auch noch den Keller mit zu besichtigen. Die Treppe im Vorzimmer führte sie zu den drei großen Kellerräumen. Der Hauptraum mit dem Swimmingpool, in dem sie waren, als sie die Treppe runterkamen, war der größte Raum im ganzen Haus. Im Keller gab es die Unterteilung in die Flügel nicht, wie in den anderen Stockwerken. Das Poolareal, mit Rand und dazugehörigem Barbereich, erstreckte sich, wenn man von dem Erdgeschoss ausging über den gesamten Nordflügel, die Terrasse und den mittleren Teil des Westflügels. In der SW-Ecke befand sich ein Saunaraum und in der NW-Ecke noch einer mit einem großen Whirlpool.

!Jetzt könnt ihr wieder weiter lesen !

Nachdem Yugi seine Tour beendet hatte, kehrte Sugoroku nach Japan zurück, weil er die „jungen Leute", wie er sagte, für diesen Abend unter sich lassen wollte. Miut zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück um ausgiebig zu spielen und zu faulenzen. Die drei Jungen verbrachten den Rest des Abends friedlich aneinandergekuschelt im Wohnzimmer und lasen ein paar Bücher, die Sugoroku ihnen mitgebracht hatte, um nicht zu sehr hinter Ryou und Baku-Ra zurückzufallen. Denn nichts hätte Yami mehr verärgert, als in irgendetwas schlechter zu sein als der Grabräuber... zumindest in nichts, was gesetzlich nicht verboten war.

Am Sonntag kamen Ryou und Baku-Ra vorbei. Während Yami und der Grabräuber sich erstaunlich ruhig verhielten und fleißig lernten, weil Yugi und Ryou ihnen das als neuen Wettstreit vorgeschlagen hatte, planten Yugi und Ryou ein Gewächshaus mit magischen Pflanzen. Kaiba hatte versprochen, eins errichten zu lassen. Yugi und Ryou suchten sich dafür zunächst einen geeigneten Platz im Garten und teilten es dem CEO später mit. Die beiden Hikaris hatten sich bereits ein paar Pflanzensamen besorgt, die sie nach der Standortsuche schon mal mit Schattenmagie behandelten, um sie schneller wachsen zu lassen. Mit Hilfe der tanzenden Feen, konnten sie am Ende des Tages schon recht große Pflanzen vorweisen.

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem sich Yami und Baku-Ra darum gestritten hatten, wer das „Wer-kann-mehr-schneller-und-effektiver-Lernen"-Spiel nun eigentlich gewonnen hatte und wie man den Sieger ermitteln könnte, wenn sie unterschiedliche Themen behandelt hatten, kehrten die Ringhalter wieder nach Japan zurück.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die drei wieder friedlich unter der Fürsorge und dem Schutz ihrer Monster. Da die nächsten Lieferungen schon am frühen Morgen ankommen sollten, gingen sie bald zu Bett... und weil sie im Bett nicht gleich schlafen wollten.

Zu Kaibas Zufriedenheit kamen die Möbelwagen mit dem Rest der Einrichtung um 7:00 Uhr. Bis zum Mittag liefen Yami und Yugi zwischen den vielen Möbelträgern umher und erklärten den Verantwortlichen, wo was hinkam. Harmony übernahm dann den Rest, während die beiden jungen Männer mit Kaiba in die Winkelgasse gingen, um noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen.

Miut wurde auch mitgenommen, damit sie sich Spielzeug aussuchen konnte. Unbemerkt traten sie aus den Schatten. Zunächst statteten sie Mystagogus einen kleinen Besuch ab, bevor sie sich ihren Einkäufen widmeten. Nachdem sie in der Apotheke genügend Zutaten gekauft hatten, die sie sich nach Hause liefern ließen, besuchten sie den Süßwarenladen.

In einer Seitengasse, die 'Nokturngasse' hieß, erblickte Yugi danach eine Tierhandlung.

„Seht mal!" Yugi zeigte auf das Geschäft. „Da ist eine Tierhandlung. Vielleicht haben sie Sachen, die Miut gefallen. Lasst uns hingehen."

:-:Also, ich weiß nicht. Diese Läden sehen nicht so aus, als ob sie etwas haben könnten, dass mir gefällt.:-:

„Ach komm schon, Miut. Es ist nicht nett, so etwas zu sagen, bevor du da warst."

„Es sieht schmutzig aus", stellte Kaiba fest. Dann seufzte er. „Aber wenn du dahin willst, ist es ok." /'/Dieser Ort ist zwar voller dunkler Magie, aber sie sollte uns nicht gefährlich werden./'/

/-/Dunkel ist ja auch nicht an sich schlecht. Das sieht man doch an dir./-/ Yugi streckte sich, während er Kaiba herunterzog, und gab dem CEO einen leichten, flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, woraufhin dieser lächelte.

Yami, Kaiba und Yugi, der Miut auf seinen Armen trug, betraten die Gasse. Dunkle Gestalten musterten sie teils misstrauisch, teils fragend und teils unheilvoll. Die drei Jungen liefen unbeirrt auf den Laden zu und betraten ihn.

Auch hier gab es, wie in der 'Magischen Menagerie´ viele Käfige, eng aneinander gedrängt. Allerdings wirkten viele der Tiere nicht ganz so friedvoll. Die Eulen sahen so aus, als wollten sie jedem, der sich ihnen falsch näherte, die Augen aushacken, es gab viele Spinnen und fleischfressende Käfer, die auch vor Menschen nicht halt machen würden und viele andere wenig Vertrauen erweckende Tiere.

Der Verkäufer, ein großer, bedrohlich aussehender Mann, der eher Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwenbändiger als mit einem Verkäufer in einer Tierhandlung hatte, kam auf sie zu.

„Na, wen habe wir denn da?" fragte er, sie böse angrinsend. „Was führt denn drei so junge, gesetzestreue Zauberer hierher? Habt ihr euch verlaufen und sucht eure Mamis?"

Yugi schaute ihn kurz kritisch an. Er ließ die Schatten fließen und erkundete den Mann. Da er aber nicht wirklich böse war, lächelte er ihn an. „Nein, keine Sorge. Wir haben uns nicht verlaufen. Aber danke der Nachfrage. Ich sah dieses Geschäft und da ich meiner lieben Katze ein paar Spielzeuge kaufen wollte, dachte ich, Sie hätten vielleicht welche."

„Nein, wie entzückend. Was für ein fürsorgliches Herrchen, der seinem Haustier alles gibt", erwiderte der Verkäufer, sein gieriger Blick auf den goldenen Milleniumsschlüssel gerichtet, den Yugi um seinen Hals trug. Dann sah er wieder dem Jungen in die Augen. „Wie heißt denn das kleine Schätzchen?"

:-:Ich mag den Kerl nicht. Wenn er mich mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten anfasst, kann er was erleben. Außerdem würde er dich scheinbar am liebsten sofort ausrauben oder zumindest irgendjemand einen Hinweis geben, damit der es tut.:-:

Yugi strahlte den Verkäufer an. „Ihr Name ist Miut. Aber sie mag Fremde nicht besonders."

„Aha, wie auch immer. Ich habe Spielsachen, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie für das Schätzchen geeignet sind. Sie sind eher etwas für –wie soll ich sagen– große Katzen."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Zeigen Sie sie uns?"

„Na gut, wie du willst."

Der Verkäufer führte Yugi in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Kaiba folgte ihnen, da er dem Mann nicht über den Weg traute. „Wie Sie sehen sind diese Waren eher etwas für Löwen oder andere große Raubkatzen und nichts für kleine Pussys wie die Ihre", sagte der Verkäufer und tätschelte Miuts Kopf, während Yugi und sie sich die Spielzeuge ansahen.

Miut fauchte ihn an, sprang aus Yugis Armen und verwandelte sich in ihre große Form. Instinktiv trat der Mann einen paar Schritte zurück, um sich von der wütenden, riesigen schwarzen Löwin zu entferne.

:-:Du wagst es, mich anzufassen? Ich werde dich zerfleischen, Mensch:-:

„Miut", sagte Yugi vorwurfsvoll und seufzte. „Was soll das? Komm schon in meine Arme. Ich bin sicher, der nette Mann wird dich nicht noch einmal anfassen. Sag mir doch lieber, wie du die Spielzeuge findest." Traurig fügte er hinzu: „Wir haben bis jetzt doch nur kleine Sachen für dich. Willst du nicht auch ein paar große für dein Zimmer?"

:-:Doch, Yugi. Es tut mir leid. Nicht weinen:-: Miut verwandelte sich zurück.

Yugi wandte sich an den Verkäufer: „Es tut mir leid. Sie hat sich wieder beruhigt. Aber Sie sollten sie lieber nicht noch einmal anfassen. Sie mag Fremde, wie gesagt, meistens nicht so gerne."

„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt", erwiderte der Mann etwas verwirrt und ängstlich. Von da an achtete er genau darauf, mindestens 50 cm Abstand zu der Katze einzuhalten, die nun schnurrend in Yugis Armen lag und leicht mit dem goldenen Schlüssel spielte. Dabei warf sie dem Verkäufer immer wieder verächtliche und böse Blicke zu.

Währenddessen schaute sich Yami die Tiere, die angeboten wurden, an. Als er zu einem Käfig voller junger Krokodile kam, wollte er ihnen Respekt erweisen und sprach ein kurzes ägyptisches Gebet zu Ehren Sobeks((4)).

:':Du bist ein Pharao gewesen, oder? Geh mir aus den Augen! Nicht nur dieser verdammte Sobek ist ein Krokodil.:': 

Yami schaute die Krokodile vor ihm verdutzt an. „Wer bist du? Was hast du gegen Sobek? Er ist ein wichtiger ägyptischer Gott."

:':Jaja, lass mich mit deinem Schwachsinn zufrieden und zisch ab. Ich will hier in Ruhe mein Mittagsschläfchen halten.:':

Yami bemerkte dieses Mal das Krokodil, das gesprochen hatte. Es war ein erst 50 cm langes Jungtier. Er betrachtete es eine Zeit lang, ehe er sich zu ihm herabbeugte, um es hochzuheben. Es schnappte nach ihm, ohne ihn natürlich zu treffen, weil er seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte. Wütend starrte es ihn an((5)).

:':Du glaubst, du entkommst mir, nur weil du deine Hand zurückziehst. Dir werde ich es zeigen, _Horus_((6)):':

Das kleine Krokodil veränderte seine Form, bis es scheinbar aussah wie eine Gazelle, aber mit langem, gegabeltem Schwanz, vielen Halsbändern um seinen etwas zu lang und zu dünn erscheinenden Hals, einer langen, gekrümmten Schnauze mit den scharfen Zähnen eines Raubtieres und merkwürdig schmalen, gleichmäßig breiten Ohren.((7)) Drohend schritt es auf Yami zu, nachdem es mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Käfig, in dem es gewesen war, sprang.

„Seth((8))!" entfuhr es dem erschrockenen Yami. Doch sein Schock dauerte nicht lange an. Sofort begann er, die Schatten zu aktivieren.

Kaiba und Yugi, die Yamis Schattenmagie spürten, entschlossen sich nachzuschauen, was ihren Geliebten in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte. Geschockt schauten sie das Tier an, das versuchte, Yami anzugreifen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Seth", rief Kaiba Erfurcht gebietend. Er erinnerte sich zwar an fast nichts aus seinem früheren Leben, aber er wusste noch, dass er dem Seth-Kult sehr verbunden gewesen war.

Das Sethtier sah sich um. :':Ihr seid ein Verfechter meines Kultes... zumindest ward ihr es mal. Auch eure Haare schimmern so rötlich.((9)) So etwas sieht man heutzutage selten:', fügte es traurig hinzu. Dann schaute es ihn an. :':Darf ich bitte bei euch bleiben:':

„Du wolltest gerade einen meiner Liebsten angreifen und jetzt soll ich dich mitnehmen?" fragte Kaiba verärgert. „Außerdem ist meine Haarfarbe jetzt nur so, weil das Licht hier so merkwürdig ist", fügte er leise hinzu.

Das Sethtier schaute ihn flehend an. :':Bitte. Ich verspreche auch, niemandem etwas zu tun, wenn ihr es befehlt. Außerdem werde ich nicht sehr viel Platz brauchen. Seht nur, wie klein ich sein kann.:': Es verwandelte sich wieder in ein Babykrokodil und versuchte einen Dackelblick.

Kaiba schien unschlüssig. Yami sah ihn böse an. „Du überlegst doch nicht ernsthaft, ihn aufzunehmen, oder?"

„Aber Yami, schau ihn dir doch an", mischte sich Yugi ein. „Es tut ihm doch leid. Würdest du außerdem gerne hier bleiben wollen, wo niemand dich versteht? Und wo niemand weiß, wie er dich richtig behandeln soll, oder versteht, dass du kein gewöhnliches magisches Krokodil bist." Um seine Aussage überzeugender zu machen, setzte er den besten Welpenblick ein, den er zustande brachte.

Kaiba seufzte und nahm das kleine Krokodil auf den Arm. Doch er schaute zu Yami, um sein Ok, zu bekommen.

Auch Miut setzte sich für ihn ein. :-:Er ist doch noch ein Baby! Und es gibt stets nur ein heiliges Tier von jedem Gott auf der Erde. Kannst du es verantworten, als ehemaliger Pharao und damit als Oberpriester((10)), einem Gott deinen Respekt zu verweigern:-:

„Oh, bitte", flehte auch der Verkäufer, der sich halb hinter einem Regal versteckte. „Sie können sich doch unmöglich gegen die Wünsche ihrer Freunde wenden! Ich würde auch einen besonderen Rabatt gewähren, was ich sonst nie tue." ‚BITTE, BITTE. ICH WILL NICHT MIT DIESEM ETWAS HIER ALLEIN GELASSEN WERDEN. WAS SOLL ICH TUN, WENN ES WIEDER GROß WIRD?"

„Also schön", seufzte Yami, der sich hier eindeutig überstimmt sah. „Aber er muss artig sein."

‚Gott sei Dank', dachte der Verkäufer. ‚Ups, ich meine natürlich Satan sein Dank... zum Glück weiß niemand was ich denke.((11))'

„Danke, Yami. Du bist der Beste." Yugi fiel seiner dunklen Hälfte um den Hals und küsste ihn.

:':Danke auch von mir. Ich verspreche, euch nicht mehr anzugreifen. Mein Name ist übrigens Scha.((12)):':

Kaiba bezahlte für Scha und die Sachen, die er brauchte. Auch Miut hatte sich für ein paar der Spielsachen entschieden. Sie vereinbarten mit dem Verkäufer eine Lieferung am Abend und verließen zur sichtbaren Erleichterung des Mannes den Laden mit Scha und Miut.

Fortsetzung folgt… 

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ich zähle das Erdgeschoss als ersten Stock, damit keine Fragen aufkommen.

((2)) Ok, ich glaube ich sollte doch die Punktzahlen der Monster angeben. Für jeden, der es nicht weiß, die ersten sind jeweils die Angriffs-, die zweiten die Verteidigungspunkte: Ani 1450/1200, Harmony 800/2000, Maggie 300/400, Tom 1400/1300, Kevin 1400/1200, Ellen 1000/1000 und Kagemusha 800/460. Ach ja, die tanzenden Feen haben jeweils 700/1000 Punkte.

((3)) Annuket: Ich weiß schon, was hinkommt . … Und ihr sicher auch.

((4)) Yeah, Lernzeit: Sobek, auch Suchos bei den Griechen genannt, war ein ägyptischer Krokodil- und Wassergott (ich schreib extra ein, weil es viele Götter gab, die mit Wasser zu tun hatten und auch mehrere, die Krokodile waren). Dargestellt wird er meist als Krokodil oder Mensch mit Krokodilkopf. Seine Mutter war die jungfräuliche Neith (eine Kriegsgöttin). Was ich mich gerade frage, ist, ob das bedeutet, dass Tutu böser/weniger wichtig ist als Sobek, weil bei ihm nicht mehr die Jungfräulichkeit der Neith so betont wird. Falls sie es immer noch war, bin ich froh, keine Göttin zu sein. Mal ehrlich, es ist schon lästig zig Kinder zu haben, ohne es mit jemandem zu tun. Aber zurück zu Sobek. Er wird als ‚Herr des Feldes und Herrscher der Pflanzen' bezeichnet, der ‚die Nilflut kommen lässt' (davon gab es, wie gesagt, mehrere). Seine Hauptkultorte waren das Fayum (also die großen Oasen in der westlichen Wüste) und Kom Ombo (Oberägypten).

((5)) Magician: Der arme Yami hat irgendwie kein Glück mit den Tieren. Miut mochte ihn auch nicht…  
Annuket: Es sind doch immer nur Anfangschwierigkeiten. 

((6)) Also gut, ich glaube, zu Horus muss ich nicht allzu viel sagen. Also, er war Beschützer des Königtums, und der Pharao ist Horus auf Erden (war zwar nicht immer so, aber dieser Glaube hielt sich doch recht lange in der Altägyptischen Zeit).

((7)) Ok, ich habe versucht, das Sethtier zu beschreiben, aber da niemand weiß, was es genau sein soll, ist das etwas schwierig. Viele Forscher setzen es in der Not mit Hunden oder Schakalen gleich. Besorgt euch am besten eine Abbildung, liebe Leser, dann bemerkt ihr vielleicht die Schwierigkeiten.

((8)) Nun gut, Seth ist auch sehr bekannt. Bekannt ist er hauptsächlichfür seine Stärke (beschützt Re vor Apophis) Er galt meist als Widersacher des Horus, da sie um den Thron Ägyptens kämpften. Er wurde zum Gott der Wüsten und Fremdländer. Im späten Neuen Reich, aber auch schon in Perioden des Alten erfreute er sich trotzdem großer Beliebtheit, auch im Königshaus ((hustSethosIhust)). Während der Hyksos-Zeit (2. Zwischenzeit) war er sogar Hauptgott. Da aber die Zeiten der Fremdherrschaften doch negativ gesehen wurden, sah man auch ihn oft negativ. Seine Tiere sind Esel, Gazelle/Antilope, Krokodil, Schwein, Nilpferd oder Fische (die Gans nur, wenn sie Opfertier war).

((9)) Seths Farbe ist rot-braun.

((10)) Der Pharao galt stets für die Ägypter als Oberpriester. Die Oberpriester der Kulte in ganz Ägypten waren nur seine Stellvertreter.

((11)) Magician: Und DAS ist ein, meiner Meinung nach, völlig überflüssiges Klischee. Was, bitte schön, hat der christliche Glaube mit der Zauberergemeinschaft zu tun? Die wissen doch wahrscheinlich nicht mal, was das ist.  
Annuket: Das mag ja ein Klischee sein, aber ich denke, dass der christliche Glaube doch zumindest bei manchen Zauberern verbreitet sein kann. Schließlich leben sie im gleichen Kulturkreis wie die Muggel und es kommen ja auch immer wieder Muggelstämmige in die Zauberwelt (entweder weil sie selbst zaubern können und auch wegen einheiraten). Es gibt einen Beweis für diese Theorie von mir: Der fette Mönch aus Huffelpuff. Zugegeben könnte Mönch auch was anderes sein, aber im Film zumindest scheint es ein christlicher zu sein. Und Satan ist es ja hier nur, weil es einer von den Zauberern ist, die auch nichts gegen die dunklen Künste haben. So, ich habe Recht. Schon weil ich Autor bin.  
Magician: Na, wenn du meinst... 'murmel' Aber trotzdem... würde er nicht eher auf Voldemort schwören oder so... 'laut' Wir können ja deine Leser um ihre Meinung dazu bitten. Mal sehen, was dabei rauskommt.  
Annuket: Na, hoffentlich keine theologische Diskussion wie in manchen Mittelalterseminaren.  
Magician: Also, sooo schlimm kann es doch nicht werden. Das wäre schon ein echtes Kunststück. Aber egal...

((12)) Das ist die Bezeichnung des Seth-Tieres im Ägyptischen. Sorry, dass ich so einfallslos bin... 'Scha anschau' Juchu, endlich ist Scha da. ‚Scha-knuddel' 'Scha-beisst-zu' „Hey, du sagtest, du wolltest lieb sein!" :':Aber nicht zu dir:': „Bäh, dann knuddel ich dich eben nicht mehr, das hast du jetzt davon..." :': ‚Augen-verdreh' Das ist ja soooooo schade.:':

Annuket: So, das war's erst einmal. Der Rest mit Scha war hoffentlich trotzdem schön. Falls es überhaupt jemand geschafft hat, so lange durchzuhalten. Wer sich die Leserei mit dem Haus sparen möchte, sage mir bitte bescheid, Magician war so lieb, den Grundriss einzuscannen, so dass wir den per Mail verschicken könnten. Das gleiche gilt für die Duelmonster (und auch für das Sethtier). Schreibt einfach in eure Review, ob (und was) ich euch (davon) zuschicken soll. ... Wenn ich es recht überlege, hätte ich das vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, oder?  
Magician 'nickt': Volltreffer. Aber falls jemand sich trotz der Beschreibung kein Bild von dem Haus machen konnte, hilft ihm das vielleicht trotzdem. Übrigens könnt' ihr, wenn ihr wollt, auch gleich mir eine Mail schicken, Mail-Adresse steht am Ende unseres Profiles (ist übrigens auch eine neue). Schließlich hab ich die Dateien auf meinem Computer. Aber das ist euch überlassen.  
Annuket: Es ist auch durchaus möglich, dass ich ein paar Details im Plan verändert hatte, ohne den Text zu ändern.Wie auch immer...

Bis Freitag,  
Annuket 


	14. Kapitel 13: Kidder

Annuket: OxO 'anfang zu weinen' Ich habe tatsächlich trotz des größtenteils scheußlichen Kapitels eine Review bekommen... Danke, Marmotje. Kamura hat noch einmal einen Auftritt und ich möchte anmerken, dass er ihnen tatsächlich noch was beibringt. Du willst den Tag wissen, an dem Baku-Ra und Yami zusammenarbeiten (bzw. damit anfangen)? Ups, da muss ich rechnen. ((Der 1.09. ist bei mir jetzt der Sonntag... der Freitag war dann 30.8... 6 Wochen zurück... 2 Montage...)) Wenn ich mich nicht irre, gibt es die Absprache zwischen den beiden am 6.08.((2002?)). Wenn ich dir den Grund vorher verrate, dann musst du ja nicht mehr lesen. Der Grund passiert in Kapitel 14 und die Absprache in Kapitel 15. Aber der Grund behandelt einen typischen HP-x-over-Handlungsstrang. Ich fand das Kapitel übrigenswirklich langweilig. Mal ehrlich, dass zieht sich alles ziemlich hin. Welche englische Geschichte meinst du denn? Zu Yamis Tier verrate ich lieber nichts.  
Magician: Gut so, du hast meiner Meinung nach schon viel zu viel ausgeplaudert... Quasselstrippe.  
Annuket: Ich denke, du wirst mich hassen für das, was ich mit Scha in diesem Kapitel machen werde. Aber ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, Scha ein Tier zuzuordnen.Und was die Religion betrifft, so hat ja schon Magician deine Meinung vertreten. Aber ich lasse es trotzdem so. Außerdem sage ich ja nicht, dass sie alle sehr religiös sind bzw. wirklich dem Christentum oder so wirklich in der gleichen Weise anhängen wie die Muggel (Paradebeispiel Hexenverbrennung). Aber ich denke schon, dass sie da einiges mitbekommen und vielleicht auch aufgenommen haben (Grundkonzepte wie Gott und Gegenspieler Satan usw.).  
Magician 'rumtanz': Trotzdem... Marmotje hat mir zugestimmt! 'Annuket unter die Nase reib' Ich hatte Recht, ich hatte Recht!  
Annuket 'schmoll': Ja, ja...Und was ist mit den Bildern?  
Magician 'stock' 'verlegen': Ähm, daran arbeite ich noch... Ist wirklich nicht meine Schuld, mein Computer kommt mit DEINEN Zeichnungen nicht zurecht. Man erkennt die dünnen Bleistiftstriche kaum und außerdem hast du eine Sauklaue. Bei einem Großteil der Beschriftung muss ich erstmal 'Rätselraten' spielen. Aber zumindest die Karten müsste ich heute oder morgen abschicken können (es ist so heiß, dass ich einfach den Computer nicht anmachen will - sorry). 'nochmal les, was geschrieben wurde' Puh, nur eine Review und trotzdem so viel geschrieben... Jetzt wird's aber Zeit, mit dem Kapitel anzufangen. 'Annuket anguck' Du weißt, was das heißt?  
Annuket: Ja, ja, ich mach' ja schon. Aber da nun Scha dabei ist, beschließe ich jetzt einfach mal, dass er den Disclaimer macht. 'geht zu Scha, der sich noch ausruht, weil er weiß, dass es noch nicht los geht' Hallo Scha. 'Scha kurz an sich drück'  
Scha 'öffnet Augen': Was willst du denn schon wieder?  
Annuket: Ich wollte dich bitten, den Disclaimer zu machen.  
Scha: Kann man das essen?  
Annuket: Nein. Du musst nur vorlesen, was ich hier geschrieben habe.  
Scha: Und warum sollte ich? Ich bin ein heiliges Tier!  
Annuket: Ähmmm... Weil ich meinem FFnet-Namen nach eine Göttin bin? An(n)uket ist die einzige Tochter in einer Göttertriade. Sonst gibt es immer nur Vater, Mutter und Sohn. Außerdem helfe ich, die Nilflut zu bringen, und bin die Herrin von Nubien.  
Scha 'überlegt': Das ist zwar kein Grund, aber ich werde dir trotzdem ausnahmsweise helfen. Schon damit du mich in Ruhe lässt.  
Annuket 'reicht Scha den Zettel': Danke, das ist ja sooo lieb von dir.  
Scha 'starrt auf das Blatt': Ich fürchte, jetzt musst du es doch alleine machen. Dummerweise kann ich das nicht lesen, denn ich bin noch ein Kind, und mein Gott hat mir nur schon beigebracht, Hieroglyphen zu lesen. Kannst du das auf Mittelägyptisch schreiben?  
Annuket: Ähm... nicht wirklich. Schon an den Namen würde es vermutlich scheitern...  
Scha: Dann musst du es wohl selber machen.  
Annuket 'kramt alte Tonbandaufnahme raus und spielt sie Scha auf Walkman vor': Sag das einfach.  
Scha 'seufzt': Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter.  
Annuket flötet: Dankeschön. So, nun musst du aber wieder ganz schnell zu Kaiba in die Winkelgasse...

((...)) Autorin, also ich ((Magician: Oder Kommentare von mir... 'grins'))  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (? Noch nicht aufgetaucht); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Krokodil, heiliges Tier des Seth)

**Kapitel 13: Kidder**

Nachdem sie Scha gekauft hatten, stöberten sie noch ein paar Stunden in den verschiedenen Buchläden der Winkelgasse und ihrer angrenzenden Gässchen. Die Blicke, die sie dabei von mehreren Zauberern wegen Yamis und Yugis Frisur, sowie wegen dem Babykrokodil, das Kaiba in seinen Armen hielt, ernteten, ignorierten sie einfach.

In der Nokturngasse gab es einen kleinen, sehr dunklen Laden, 'Dark Treatise´, der sich scheinbar auf den Verkauf von Büchern über die Dunklen Künste und deren Verteidigung spezialisiert hatte. Der alte, zahnlose Verkäufer beriet sie sehr ausführlich zu den Werken, die er verkaufte. Er schien sehr erfreut, dass sich so junge Zauberer für die Dunklen Künste zu begeistern schienen und erzählte ihnen, wie furchtbar es war, dass in letzter Zeit die Dunklen Künste immer mehr von der Zauberergemeinde vernachlässigt würde. Zur großen Freude des Ladenbesitzers kauften sie um die 100 Bücher von ihm, die sie sich wie immer liefern ließen.

Als sie den Laden verlassen hatten, kehrten sie unbehelligt in die Winkelgasse zurück. Dort besuchten sie zunächst noch einmal 'Flourish & Blotts´, den Buchladen, der sich hauptsächlich auf die Schulbücher und Hausmagie spezialisiert hatte. Da sie dieses Mal mehr Zeit hatten, konnten sie den Laden ausgiebiger erkunden und erwarben auch hier noch ein paar Bücher. Hauptsächlich handelte es sich hierbei um Einführungsliteratur für die Wahlkurse, die scheinbar ab dem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurden.

Abschließend besuchten sie die zwei Läden 'Bingen Books((1))´, der hauptsächlich Bücher über Heiltränke und Pflanzenpflege führte, und 'New Age´, der außer den neuesten Veröffentlichungen der Magieforschung auch eine Vielzahl von Büchern über Verwandlung, Höhere Zaubersprüche und Talismanmagie führte. Der Besuch dieser beiden Läden war wieder sehr erfolgreich für die jungen Männer, die viele weitere Bücher kauften und sich liefern ließen.

Da es dann schon kurz vor 18:00 Uhr war, verließen sie die Einkaufsstraße in London und kehrten nach Hause zurück. Dort angekommen, aßen sie Abendbrot.

Danach konnte Scha sein Zimmer gezeigt werden. Ani hatte sofort, nachdem Kaiba ihr von Scha geschrieben hatte, begonnen, eines der Zimmer im Erdgeschoss für ihn herzurichten. Da Kaiba nur geschrieben hatte, dass sie eines der beiden noch nicht besetzten Zimmer nehmen sollte, hatte sie sich für das neben der Duellarena entschieden. Die Lieferung der Sachen aus der Tierhandlung war schon um 15:00 Uhr erfolgt –der Verkäufer hatte es so schnell wie möglich in die Wege geleitet, damit die drei nicht wegen einer Beschwerde wiederkamen– und wurde sofort hineingebracht.

Als die drei Schattenmeister und ihre zwei Haustiere das Zimmer betraten, waren sie mit der Umdekorierung, die das Duelmonster vorgenommen hatte, mehr als zufrieden. Da Kaiba geschrieben hatte, dass es sich um ein Krokodil handelte, das sich in Seth verwandeln konnte, hatte Ani eine kleine Mini-Oasenlandschaft gezaubert. Hinter der Tür begann sofort eine kleine Rampe, da die Elfe den Fußboden des Raumes um 30 cm erhöht hatte. Die Becken waren unterschiedlich tief, die tiefsten Stellen waren 30 cm, was gleich dem ursprünglichen Boden. Damit Scha auch als Krokodil jede Stelle erreichen konnte, waren überall um und in jedem Becken, solange es nicht an der Wand war, kleine Rampen. Im Wasser gab es kleine ägyptische Wasserpflanzen und auf den Landpartien hatte Ani teilweise kleine Pflanzen aber auch ein paar kleine Minipalmen gepflanzt.

Scha war entzückt und als Kaiba ihn auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, erkundete er sofort sein neues Zuhause. Miut begleitete ihn, denn auch sie war neugierig. Während die Jungen sich zum Lesen in die Bibliothek zurückzogen, zeigte Miut Scha, der sich wieder in seine große Form verwandelt hatte, das Haus.

Ani, Maggie und Harmony kümmerten sich noch um das Einräumen in den restlichen Zimmern. Fast alles war nun an seinem Platz. Nur in der Bibliothek kümmerten sich die drei Schattenlords selbst um die Ordnung ihrer Bücher.

Kurz nach 21:00 Uhr, kam plötzlich Kagemusha in die Bibliothek. Hinter sich zog er eine ca. 80 cm große Kreatur her, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Schwertkämpfers der blauen Flamme zu befreien. Das Duelmonster verneigte sich vor seinen drei Herren, die ihn fragend anschauten.

„Ich grüße Euch, Lord Yami, Meister Seto, Yugi-sama", hob er an. „Verzeiht die Störung."

„Hallo, Kagemusha. Was führt dich her und wer und was ist das Wesen, das bei dir ist?" fragte Yami.

„Kevin und ich haben, wie Ihr wisst, die Nacht über Wache. Gerade als wir Tom und Ellen ablösen wollten, spürten wir, dass einer der Schutzzauber, mit deren Überwachung wir betraut wurden, aktiviert wurde. Sofort gingen wir alle zusammen zum Ort des Geschehens. Als wir ankamen, fanden wir dieses Individuum, das scheinbar herumspionierte."

„Verstehe", sagte Yami, während Yugi, Kaiba und er das Wesen musterten, das sie nun ängstlich aus seinen großen gelben Augen anschaute. „War es allein?"

„Wir haben niemand weiter finden können, Lord Yami. Ani, die ebenfalls die Aktivierung mitbekommen hatte und sich daher auch am Ort des Geschehens einfand, befahl mir, Euch zu informieren und das Wesen zu Euch zu bringen. Sie selbst wollte mit Ellen, Kevin, Tom und Maggie die Umgebung absuchen."

„Sehr gut", sagte Yami.

/Was haltet ihr davon/

/-/Wir sollten mit dem Kleinen reden./-/

/'/Sollten wir nicht lieber erst einmal bei der Suche helfen/'/

/Also gut. Ich schließe mich der Suche an und ihr beiden versucht, von diesem Kleinen Informationen zu bekommen. Wenn irgendetwas ist, ruft mich sofort. Ich bin dann gleich bei euch./

/-/Ok. Sei vorsichtig./-/

„Kagemusha, bewache weiter dieses Lebewesen und beschütze Yugi und Seto", befahl er dem Monster, während er das kleine Wesen dabei drohend ansah. „Ich werde mich zu den anderen begeben."

„Sehr wohl, Lord Yami", erwiderte das Monster und verneigte sich.

Yami verließ den Raum und Yugi richtete sich freundlich lächelnd an das völlig verängstigte Wesen. „Hallo. Ich bin Yugi. Hast du auch einen Namen?"

Der Kleine schaute ängstlich von Yugis freundlichem zu Kaibas misstrauischem Gesicht. „Bitte tut Kidder nicht weh. Kidder tut es leid, dass er auf das Grundstück der dunklen Magier gekommen ist, aber bitte lasst Kidder gehen."

/-/Seto, würdest du etwas zurücktreten? Vielleicht entspannt er sich dann etwas und erzählt mehr./-/

/'/Na gut, ich beobachtet die Lage aus den Schatten. So sieht er mich nicht und im Notfall kann ich dir sofort helfen./'/

/-/Danke, Seto./-/ „Ich sehe doch lieber mal nach den anderen", behauptete Kaiba als Erklärung und verließ den Raum durch die Tür, aber sobald sie sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, trat er in die Schatten und kehrte in den Raum zurück ohne gesehen werden zu können.

„Niemand tut dir etwas", sagte Yugi gerade zu dem Lebewesen. „Dein Name ist also Kidder?" Das Wesen nickte. Es war immer noch ängstlich, begann sich aber unter der Magie, die Yugi vorsichtig einsetzte, zu entspannen. „Es freut mich, dich kennen zulernen. Sagst du mir, was du bist? Ich habe noch nie ein Wesen wie dich gesehen."

Das Wesen entspannte sich weiter. „Kidder ist ein Hauself."

/'/So sehen also Hauselfen aus. Wirklich kein Vergleich zu unseren Elfen. Wir werden also auch mit unseren Elfen sehr stark auffallen./'/

/-/Da stimme ich dir zu, Seto./-/

Laut fragte Yugi weiter. „So wie du sehen also Hauselfen aus. Aber ich hatte gelesen, Hauselfen verlassen das Haus, zu dem sie gehören, nicht. Bist du ein freier Hauself?"

In Kidders Augen spiegelte sich blanke Panik. „Nein, Kidder hat eine Familie!" ‚Auch wenn diese nicht sehr nett zu Kidder ist, ist sie besser als gar keine', dachte er traurig.

„Und warum warst du dann in unserem Garten?"

Der Kleine wirkte plötzlich wieder sehr unsicher. „Kidder weiß nicht, ob er es sagen darf." Der Hauself überlegte kurz. „Aber Meister hat es nicht verboten. Wenn Kidder es sagt, verspricht dann Dunkler-Magier-Yugi-Sir, es Meister nicht zu verraten?"

Yugi lächelte ihn an und nickte. „Ich verspreche es. Und es reicht, wenn du mich Yugi nennst. Warum bezeichnest du mich übrigens als 'Dunkler Magier´?"

„Eure Magie ist mit Dunkelheit verbunden. Aber nicht so stark dunkel wie bei den anderen beiden Dunklen-Magier-Sirs von eben. Kidder hat noch nie so etwas gespürt wie bei euch dreien, Sir."

„Oh", sagte Yugi nachdenklich. „Können alle Hauselfen Magie spüren so wie du?"

„Ja, Dunkler-Magier-Yugi-Sir.

„Interessant. Aber zurück zur Frage. Was wolltest du hier?" fragte er neugierig.

Kidder blickte zu Boden. „Mein Meister und seine Familie leben im nächsten Haus. Sie sind eine Familie mit langer Zaubertradition und wollen mit Muggeln nichts zu tun haben. Dieses Haus gehörte lange einer Familie, die mit meinen Herrschaften eng befreundet waren. Aber die Familienlinie, die hier lebte, starb aus und das Haus verfiel. Als sie nun merkten, dass neue Nachbarn das Anwesen beziehen, wollte mein Meister wissen, ob es sich um Muggel handelt oder um Zauberer. Da ihr Zauberer seid, werden er und seine Familie sich bestimmt vorstellen."

„Ja, wir haben das gleiche Problem wie deine Herren. Bei Muggeln muss man vorsichtig sein", seufzte Yugi. /-/Es ist so schwierig es geheim zu halten, wenn man sehr viel Kontakt zu Nichtmagiern hat./-/

„Darf Kidder jetzt gehen?" fragte der Hauself vorsichtig.

/'/Von mir aus. Ich glaube, wir wissen jetzt alles, was wir wissen wollten./'/

Yugi lächelte. „Ja, das darfst du", antwortete er, ehe er sich dem Duelmonster zuwandte. „Begleitest du ihn bis zum Grundstücksrand, Kagemusha?"

„Jawohl, Yugi-sama", erwiderte das Duelmonster. Kidder schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verängstigung und Erleichterung an.

Als sie schon bei der Tür waren, rief ihm Yugi noch hinterher. „Ach ja, sag deiner Zaubererfamilie, dass es uns freuen würde, sie kennen zu lernen. Und wenn du uns besuchen willst, dann bist du uns selbstverständlich auch willkommen, aber bitte benutze dann den Vordereingang. Das ist sicherer."

Kidder hatte sich ungedreht und verbeugte sich vor dem jungen Mann. „Danke für Eure Großzügigkeit. Kidder wird die Nachricht dem Meister übermitteln. Einen schönen Abend."

„Auf Wiedersehen", winkte Yugi zum Abschied.

Nachdem Kidder mit Kagemusha gegangen war, kam Kaiba wieder aus den Schatten. Nachdem er sich in einen der großen Sessel gesetzt hatte, stand Yugi auf, ging zu ihm und nahm auf seinem Schoß Platz. /-/Was hältst du von der Sache/-/ fragte er, während er mit Kaibas Kragen spielte.

/'/Ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass diese Leute einfach ihre Diener zum Spionieren auf fremder Leute Grundstücke schicken./'/

/-/Aber ich denke, es ist verständlich. Bestimmt sind das ganz nette Leute. Sie wollen nur vorher wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Man kann doch nicht einfach blindlings vor eine Haustür oder in ein Haus apparieren oder durch den Kamin auftauchen. Wenn keine Zauberer das Haus bewohnen, könnte man das Geheimnis gefährden./-/

/'/Man kann auch klingeln und die Leute kennen lernen/', erwiderte Kaiba säuerlich.

/-/Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach zu deinen neuen Nachbarn gehen und dann fragen: ‚Ach übrigens, wir sind Zauberer, ihr auch? Nein? Dumm gelaufen. Dann vergesst, dass ich gefragt habe.' Das geht doch nicht./-/

Kaiba seufzte und küsste Yugi auf die Stirn.

/Da muss ich dir zustimmen, Aibou./

/-/Oh, Yami, seid ihr fertig/-/

/Ja, wir haben nichts weiter gefunden. Wir erneuern gerade noch die Schutzzauber und ich stelle noch ein paar Fallen auf. Ich denke, ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder bei euch./

Wie versprochen kehrte Yami kurz darauf zu seinen beiden Geliebten zurück. Durch die Gedankenverbindung hatte er die Befragung zeitgleich im Unterbewusstsein mitbekommen, so dass Yugi und Kaiba es ihm nicht mehr erklären mussten.

/Ich glaube, wir sollte morgen noch ein paar Hauselfen kaufen. Die beiden anderen Dienstbotenzimmer im zweiten Stock sind noch frei. In jedem stehen zwei Betten. Glaubt ihr, vier Hauselfen reichen aus/

/-/Ja, denn schließlich müssen sie die ganze Hausarbeit nicht allein machen./-/ Yugi dachte kurz nach. /-/Aber... was brauchen Hauselfen denn? Ich hätte Kidder fragen sollen. Was essen sie beispielsweise/-/

/Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Aibou. Sie können schließlich sprechen, also können sie es uns selbst mitteilen./

/-/Da hast du Recht... Warte mal, sagtest du morgen? Dann müssen aber Seto und du alleine gehen./-/

/'/Warum denn/'/

/-/Morgen Vormittag wollten doch, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, Jii-chan und Albus-jii-chan vorbeikommen, um uns zu besuchen./-/

/Ja, aber sie sagten doch, dass sie spätestens um 13:00 Uhr los müssen, weil sie irgendeiner Versammlung beiwohnen wollten. Da haben wir doch den ganzen Nachmittag. Das reicht doch./

/-/Aber ich habe mich für morgen Nachmittag mit Ryou-kun verabredet. Das Gewächshaus soll doch Donnerstag fertig werden. Wir wollten doch dann sofort einige Gewächse einpflanzen. Laut meinen Büchern braucht man für einige der Pflanzen eine bestimmte Genehmigung. Mystagogus-san sagte, wir sollen ihm morgen Abend dann die Wahl unserer Pflanzen nennen und er würde sie prüfen und uns bei Bedarf die Genehmigung besorgen./-/

Yami drückte Yugi an sich. /Ok, Seto und ich gehen allein. Dann treffen wir uns später zu Hause wieder./

/-/Danke. Ich bin traurig, dass ich nicht mit euch mitkommen kann, aber Ryou-kun und ich haben das schon gestern mit Mystagogus-san besprochen und ich möchte ihn nicht umsonst belästigt haben. Schließlich ist er der Direktor der Zaubererbank und hat wichtigeres zu tun, als sich rund um die Uhr um uns zu kümmern./-/

/Moment! Heißt das eigentlich, der Grabräuber begleitet euch? Ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn euch jemand begleitet, der nicht so vertrauensselig ist wie ihr beide./

Yugi warf ihn einen schmollenden Blick zu. /-/So vertrauensselig sind wir nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem will Ryou-kun ihn lieber zu Hause lassen. Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn Baku-Ra-kun mitkommt/-/

/Ähm, da hast du Recht. Er würde die Seele jeder Person, die euch seiner Meinung nach zu nahe kommt, ins Reich der Schatten verbannen. Aber andererseits würde euch das schützen./

/-/Aber wie du weißt, interessieren ihn Pflanzen überhaupt nicht. Also würde er a) versuchen, alle gefährlichen Pflanzen zu finden, b) die vorhandenen Pflanzen zu gefährlichen machen, c) irgendwelchen anderen Schaden außerhalb des Ladens anrichten und uns sowieso alleine lassen oder d) Kombinationen aus a), b) und c). Also frage ich dich jetzt: Bist du wirklich dafür, dass Baku-Ra-kun uns begleitet/-/

Jetzt schmollte Yami. /Ist ja gut. Ich habe verstanden. Versprich mir dann nur, dass ihr vorsichtig sein werdet./

Yugi lächelte seine Geliebten an und küsste ihn. /-/Keine Sorge. Auch wenn wir beide Hikaris sind, heißt das nicht, wir können nicht auf uns aufpassen. Wie du weißt, sind unsere Schutzschilde stark und auch wir können Monster rufen, die für uns angreifen./-/

Yami küsste leidenschaftlich zurück. /Seid aber trotzdem vorsichtig. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustößt, weil Seto und ich nicht bei dir sind./

/'/Ich stimme Yami voll und ganz zu./'/

Yugi sah seine beiden Liebsten gerührt an und liebevoll an. /-/Ich weiß und ich will auch nicht, dass euch etwas geschieht. Seid ihr also auch vorsichtig und wenn was ist, ruft mich sofort./-/

/'/Das werden wir. Aber sagt mal, was haltet ihr davon. ins Bett zu gehen/'/ Einen lustvollen Blick in seinen Augen, sah der CEO auf seine beiden Geliebten herab.

/Einverstanden./ Yami und Yugi erwiderten den Blick. Sie erhoben sich und gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer. Zweieinhalb Stunden später waren sie im Land der Träume, während sie ihre unbekleideten Körper aneinander drückten.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Sugoroku und Dumbledore, als Yami, Yugi und Kaiba noch beim Frühstück waren. Harmony, die gerade beim Kamin gewesen war, brachte die beiden älteren Herren zu ihren Meistern ins Esszimmer.

„Jii-chan, Albus-jii-chan", rief Yugi, sprang vom Tisch auf und fiel seinem Großvater um den Hals.

Sugoroku lächelte zu seinem Enkel hinab. „Guten Morgen, mein Junge."

Yugi löste die Umarmung mit seinem Großvater und drückte Dumbledore an sich, der die Jungen ebenfalls grüßte.

„Ihr seid früh dran", sagte Kaiba. „Wolltet ihr auch noch etwas essen?"

„Nein danke", erwiderte der Ladenbesitzer.

„Gut, wir sind auch gerade fertig", sagte Yugi. „Kommt! Gehen wir doch ins Wohnzimmer."

Die drei Jugendlichen führten die beiden älteren Herren zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Die Jungen setzten sich auf die Couch, während Sugoroku und Dumbledore in zwei gemütlichen Sesseln Platz nahmen.

„Und? Wie weit seid ihr mit dem Haus?" wollte Dumbledore neugierig wissen.

„Die Einrichtung jedes Zimmers ist vollständig", erwiderte Yugi. „Unsere Sachen sind auch zum Großteil ordentlich weggeräumt. Ohne die großartige Hilfe unserer Monster wären wir allerdings noch nicht so weit. Sie haben einen Großteil der Arbeit für uns getan."

„Ich hoffe, ihr vernachlässigt darüber nicht eure Studien", ermahnte sie Sugoroku leicht.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Yami. „Ich denke, wir schaffen den Stoff trotzdem. Pro Tag ist unser Minimum im Moment drei Bücher für jeden von uns. Gestern waren wir übrigens auch in der Winkelgasse und ihrer Umgebung und haben uns viele neue Bücher gekauft, von denen wir uns eine Vertiefung des Stoffes erhoffen."

„Oh, ihr wart gestern in der Winkelgasse? Habt ihr sonst noch was Schönes entdeckt?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, ja", Yugi strahlte. „Seto hat jetzt auch ein Haustier." Dann wandte er sich an den CEO. „Warum holst du ihn nicht, damit Jii-chan und Albus-jii-chan ihn kennen lernen können."

Kaiba nickte und ging Scha holen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich Kaiba ein Haustier zulegen würde", meinte der Ladenbesitzer. „Das muss ja ein ganz besonderes Geschöpf sein."

Yugi nickte. „Ja, sein Name ist Scha und er ist auch ein heiliges Tier, genau wie Miut."

„Heißt das, er kann auch eine gefährliche Gestalt annehmen?" Sugoroku wirkte leicht besorgt.

„Ja, und damit ist nicht zu spaßen", mischte sich Yami ein, fügte dann aber schnell hinzu. „Aber wir haben sein Wort, dass er niemandem etwas tun wird."

„Was ist es denn für ein Tier. Scha... das ist doch die Bezeichnung für das Seth-Tier, oder?" überlegte Sugoroku laut.

„Ja, er ist Seths heiliges Tier", ließ sich Kaibas Stimme hinter ihnen vernehmen. Er hatte gerade mit Scha auf dem Arm das Zimmer betreten. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Scha. Scha, das sind Dumbledore-sensei, der Schulleiter der Schule, die wir nächstes Jahr besuchen werden und Mutou Sugoroku-san, Yugis Großvater."

Sugorokus und Dumbledores Augen wurden größer, als sie das Babykrokodil sahen, was artig auf Kaibas Armen lag.

Zögerlich sagte Dumbledore schließlich: „Ähm, also ich fürchte, ich kann ein Krokodil nicht in den Schlafsälen meiner Schule dulden."

„Warum denn? Scha ist doch sehr klug und er tut auch niemandem was", wollte Yugi traurig wissen.

„Ich weiß das und ihr wisst das. Aber ich fürchte, viele eurer Mitschüler und vor allem ihre Eltern würden das nicht so sehen. Es würde sehr viele Beschwerden geben und du müsstest ihn dann sowieso wieder wegschicken."

:':Ich will hier nicht alleine bleiben! Wieso darf Miut mit und ich nicht:':

„Er will nicht hier bleiben. Können wir nicht irgendetwas tun?" fragte Kaiba.

„Es gibt einen See auf dem Schulgelände", überlegte Dumbledore. „Aber ich fürchte, es wird im Winter viel zu kalt für ihn sein."

„Ja, da würde er schön im Herbst erfrieren, wenn er nicht schon vorher krank wird", sagte Yami nachdenklich. Auch wenn Scha und er nicht den besten Start gehabt hatten, so war er doch sehr besorgt um ihn, da er nun zur Familie gehörte. Außerdem wusste er, dass ein Bote der Götter immer mit Ehrfurcht behandelt werden musste.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann da nichts tun", erwiderte der Schulleiter traurig. „Eigentlich sind nur Kröten, Katzen, Eulen und Ratten erlaubt. Doch solange es ein Tier wäre, das als nicht als so gefährlich gilt, könnte ich es erlauben. Bei einem Krokodil geht das aber leider nicht."

:':Ich könnte auch ein anderes Tier werden:', sagte Scha zögerlich. :':Da Seth viele Tiergestalten hat, habe ich die Macht, ein Mal in meinem Leben meine normale Gestalt in die eines anderen mit meinem Gott verbundenen Tieres zu verändern. Diese bleibt dann dauerhaft meine kleine Tierform. Es ist ein großer Kraftaufwand, aber es ist machbar, solange ich nicht erwachsen bin.:':

„Was, das geht?" fragte Yugi verblüfft, was ihm fragende Blicke der beiden älteren Herren einbrachte. Er informierte sie: „Scha sagte gerade, er könne seine Gestalt ein Mal ändern."

„Was kannst du denn werden?" fragte Kaiba sein kleines Haustier.

:':Gemäß den Erscheinungsformen des Seth könnte ich ein Esel, eine Gazelle, ein Schwein, ein Nilpferd, ein Hund, ein Schakal oder ein Fisch sein. Ich persönlich würde nur ungern ein Fisch werden, weil meine Bewegungsfreiheit dann in meiner normalen Gestalt so eingeschränkt wäre.:':

„Ich bin für einen Hund", sagte Yugi. „Die sind als Haustiere am wahrscheinlichsten."

„Er sagte, er könne ein Esel, eine Gazelle, ein Schwein, ein Nilpferd, ein Hund, ein Schakal oder ein Fisch sein", erklärte Yami, der den fragenden Blick der beiden alten Männer sah, die Scha ja nicht verstehen konnten.

„Ja, ein Hund ist auch meiner Meinung nach die beste Wahl", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Auch wenn Hunde eigentlich in Hogwarts bei den Schülern nicht gestattet sind. Aber ich werde eine Ausnahmegenehmigung erteilen."

:':Dann sind sich alle einig:': fragte Scha. Die anderen nickten, woraufhin das Babykrokodil seufzte. :':Also schön. Was tut man nicht alles für seine Herren. Ich würde zwar gerne ein Krokodil bleiben, aber ich denke, ich kann mich noch umgewöhnen. Setzt du((2)) mich bitte ab:':

Kaiba setzte Scha auf den Boden. :':Danke. Und nun tretet zurück. Ich brauche etwas Platz.:':

Gehorsam traten die drei Jungen etwas zurück. Scha verwandelte sich in seine große Form und schloss seine Augen. Blitze zuckten um ihn herum((3)), während er leise ägyptische Worte murmelte.

Schließlich wurde er von einem gigantischen Blitz getroffen, der seine gesamte Gestalt einhüllte. Für wenige Sekunden hatten die Anwesenden den Eindruck, dass über dem Fabeltier die menschliche Gestalt des Gottes ragte, aber durch die Helligkeit des Blitzes waren sie gezwungen, ihre Augen zu zukneifen, bevor sie genauer hinschauen konnten. Nachdem sich ihre Augen von dem grellen Licht erholt hatten, sahen sie, dass Scha schwer atmete. Nach ein paar Sekunden brach er halb ohnmächtig zusammen, wobei seine große Seth-Tier-Form schrumpfte.

Nachdem die letzten Merkmale des Seth-Tieres verschwunden waren, blieb nur ein kleiner hellbrauner Welpe zurück. Immer noch ganz außer Atem, schaute er mit seinen schwarzen Augen erschöpft die Menschen am ihn herum an.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Yugi besorgt und trat näher.

:':Nur etwas hungrig und müde.:': erwiderte Scha matt.

Sofort eilte Yugi in die Küche, während die anderen sich besorgt dem kleinen Hund näherten. Kaiba und Yami streichelten ihn, bis ihr Geliebter wenig später aus der Küche mit einem Teller voller Fleischstückchen wiederkam.

Bevor Yugi wieder da war, fragte Kaiba: „Nun ist es hoffentlich kein Problem mehr, ihn mitzunehmen. Oder?"

„Nein", sagte Dumbledor schwach, da er noch nicht so recht zu glauben schien, was er eben gesehen hatte.

„Hier, damit du schnell wieder zu Kräften kommst", sagte Yugi sanft, als er zurückkam, und konzentrierte seine Schattenmagie, um dem kleinen Wesen etwas magische Energie wiederzugeben.

Scha machte sich gierig über die ihm dargebotene Nahrung her. Nachdem er den halben Teller leergefressen hatte, wurden seine Augen aber immer schwerer. In dem Moment kam Miut ins Zimmer. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen verschlafen und war durch die Energiefreigabe Schas aufgewacht. Nun wollte sie nach Scha sehen, den sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht in seinem Zimmer vorfand.

Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankam, sah sie sofort den kleinen Welpen und da sie ein heiliges Tier war, spürte sie sofort, dass es Scha war. Sofort setzten wieder ihre Mutterinstinkte ein, als sie ihn erschöpft auf dem Boden sah.

:-:Also wirklich. Du sollst doch nicht so etwas Anstrengendes machen.:-:

:':Hmmm:': meinte Scha verschlafen, ehe seine Augen ganz zufielen und er friedlich schlief.

:-:Das Kind braucht Schlaf. Ich bringe ihn in sein Zimmer und passe auf ihn auf:-, sagte Miut zu Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, verwandelte sich in ihre große Form und nahm den kleinen Welpen vorsichtig mit ihren Zähnen hoch((5)). Dann stolzierte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Fortsetzung folgt… 

Anmerkungen

((1)) Ja... Für alle, die es schon erraten haben (und auch für die, denen sie kein Begriff ist): Der Name dieses Buchgeschäfts bezieht sich auf Hildegard von Bingen. Sie lebte im 12. Jahrhundert, war Äbtissin eines Klosters und Heilpraktikerin (oder so ähnlich). Sie hatte großes Wissen über die verschiedenen Heilkräuter und das medizinische Wissen ihrer Zeit. Sie schrieb auch viel, wobei sie sich unter anderem auch in Engelsdiskussionen einmischte. Dabei berichtete sie auch immer wieder von Visionen, die sie gehabt hat. (Meine Meinung dazu ist: Vielleicht hätte sie nicht so viele Kräuter zu sich nehmen sollen. Unter Drogen sehen vermutlich die meisten so etwas...)

((2)) Magician: Duzt er Kaiba und die anderen inzwischen oder ist das ein Ausrutscher?  
Annuket: Ja, er duzt sie jetzt. Schließlich ist er jetzt offiziell ihr Haustier. Also ist die Du-Form durchaus angebracht. Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie Englisch sprechen und da ist es eh in jedem Fall 'you'.

((3)) Erwähnte ich, dass Seth der ägyptische Sturm- und Unwettergott ist? Ich glaube, das habe ich im letzten Kapitel vergessen, anzumerken. Deshalb also hier der Hinweis: Seth war nicht nur ein Kriegs-, sondern auch der Unwettergott. Nicht dass es in Ägypten soooooooo viele Unwetter gab, dass er dadurch zum Hauptgott erhoben wurde, wie beispielsweise Zeus bei den Griechen ... Er war daher eher für die Fremdländer zuständig… Zumindest finde ich diese Verbindung logisch.

((4)) Bei mir können die heiligen Tiere einander gegenseitig spüren und erkennen, zu welchem Gott sie gehören. Da es je nur ein Tier für jeden Gott gibt, ist ihr klar, dass Krokodil-Scha gleich Hunde-Scha ist.

((5)) Ich finde es so süß, wenn Katzen (oder Hunde) ihre Kinder mit sich herumtragen, dass ich es unbedingt reinbringen wollte.

Annuket: Ich hoffe, das war etwas spannender als das letzte Kapitel.  
Magician: Ich finde schon. Und wir kommen dem Höhepunkt immer näher... Kann gar nicht erwarten zu sehen, was deine Leser zu Kapitel 16 sagen. Von Kapitel 18 und 19 ganz zu schweigen... 'fies grins' Ich hatte viel Spaß.  
Annuket: Kapitel 16 magst du doch überhaupt nicht...  
Magician: Lass mich differenzieren: Bei Kapitel 18 und 19 hatte ich Spaß beim lesen, bei Kapitel 16 war's das Korrigieren... (ich bin sooo fies manchmal). Aber du hast es auch herausgefordert.  
Annuket: Wie auch immer 'massig Süßigkeiten in sich reinschaufel, um die Glückshormone zu reaktivieren, die bei der Korrektur von Kapitel 16 zerstört wurden'

Bis nächsten Mittwoch,  
Annuket


	15. Kapitel 14: Hauselfen

Annuket 'kichert wie eine Wahnsinnige': Ich habe fünf Reviews 'wischt sich die Freudentränen von den Augen' Danke, ihr Lieben.  
An Heavenfly: Das Zimmer von Scha wird jetzt nicht weiter erwähnt, aber es werden ein paar der Wasserlöcher beseitigt und die Temperatrur des Zimmers gesenkt, der Rest bleibt gleich. Außerdem finde ich, dass Miut eine typische Katze ist. Ich gebe zu, sie ist manchmal... anstrengend... aber Katzen haben ja eh ihren eigenen Kopf. Der Grund für Kapitel 12 ist eigentlich nur meine Übergenauigkeit. Als ich die Hausidee hatte, wollte ich mir einen Plan machen, damit ich mich nicht allzustark verzettele und also weiß, was ich wie geplant hatte. Dann dachte ich mir, ich könnte es aufschreiben, was ich tat (auch wenn es blöd war). Ohne diese Beschreibung hätte im nachhinein Kapitel 12 zu wenig Seiten gehabt, also ließ ich es drin. Anderseits finde ich meine Geschichte im allgemeinen ja nicht sooo spannend. Es gibt so viele, die viel besser sind. Irgendwie komme ich nie aus dem Knick. Was ich zum nächsten Thema bringt: auf Teil II musst du ja nur noch 7 Wochen warten. ... Ok, das ist lang... Ähm,... Ja.  
Magician: Allerdings... Das sind fast zwei Monate. Ich bin gerade sehr froh darüber, dein Beta-Reader zu sein. So im Vorraus zu wissen, was passiert, hat schon was. 'grins' Ach ja, Heavenfly, ich habe übrigens das gleiche über Kapitel 12 gesagt wie du. Aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören...  
An Dax: Danke für den Smily.  
An Claudia: Danke für das Lob. Und für den Kuchen. 'grins' Ich werde ihn brav teilen. ((Magician steht drohend hinter ihr...))  
An Marmotje: Ich bin froh, dass du es magst. Im letzten Kommentar hattest du dich ja so über Krokodil-Scha gefreut. Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest mir böse sein.  
An Punkie: Juchu, da bist du wieder. 'freu' Ja ja, sollen Computerprobleme nicht immer schnell behoben werden? Mein Bruder sagte bei mir das letzte Mal: "Für die Neuinstallation von Windows brauche ich nur ein paar Stunden und dann hast du auch wieder Internet." Ja, Windows war schnell installiert, aber fürs Internet dauerte es dann noch 3 Monate! (Es stimmte was mit der Verbindung nicht. Ich hasse es, wenn Computer kaputt gehen...) Ich war noch nie in Kroatien, aber da ist es bestimmt schön. War das Wetter gut? Hihihi, noch mehr Kuchen 'lacht wie die Wahnsinnige, die sie ist'  
Magician 'kopfschüttel': Ähm ja, wir lassen sie lieber allein... Auch von mir ein herzliches "Willkommen zurück", Punkie. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Computer böse sind. Man ist so abhängig... und ich sage das als jemand, der ein halbes Jahr keinen Internet-Anschluss hatte. Furchtbar, sag ich dir. Aber sag mal, was Annuket und ich noch wissen wollten... Was ist denn mit 'Medusa' passiert? Hast du es gelöscht? Wurde es gelöscht? Schreibst du es weiter?  
Annuket 'schlingt Kuchenviertel runter': Ja, stimmt. Erzähl... 'reicht Magician ihr Kuchenstück'  
Magician 'kriegt leuchtende Augen': Schokokuchen! Gib's her, gib's her... 'schnappt sich den Teller und fängt glücklich zu essen an'  
Annuket: ...Ich wußte, dass sie so auf Schokokuchen reagiert... Äh, ja... 'überlässt Magician ihrer Glückseligkeit' Aber nun zum Disclaimer. Hey, Maggie, Harmony, Ani, warum macht ihr ihn nicht?  
Ani: Wen sollen wir machen?  
Annuket: Nicht wen, sondern was und die Antwort ist: den Disclaimer.  
Harmony: Und wozu ist der gut?  
Annuket: Damit ich keine Schwierigkeiten bekomme.  
Maggie: Aber wir haben noch so viel zu tun. Wir müssen den ganzen Haushalt in diesem riesigen Haus erledigen.  
Annuket: Ihr werdet doch wohl ein paar Minuten für mich Zeit haben!  
Ani: Na schön, aber schnell.  
Annuket 'strahl': Phantastisch! Ihr müsst nur das da vorlesen 'Zettel hinreich'  
Ani 'nimmt Zettel, Harmony und Maggie schauen ihr über die Schulter': ... Also hier steht-- 'Plötzlich zerbricht das Fenster neben ihnen und ein matschiger Gegenstand landet im Haus' ...Was? 'Lulu, Lili und Lala fliegen sich vergnügt jagend ins Zimmer, bespritzen sich mit Wasser und bewerfen sich mit Matsch, treffen sich aber nicht' GENUG! SCHLUSS JETZT! 'die drei tanzenden Feen schauen sich schuldbewußt um und an' Maggie, hol dein Zauberbuch, mit dem du das Fenster reparieren kannst! Harmony, benutz deine Reinigungszauber, um dieses Chaos zu beseitigen, ehe die Lords das sehen! Und ihr, _meine Damen_---  
Lulu, Lili und Lala: Oh Ohooo, sie ist böse! Schnell, hauen wir ab! 'fliegen eilig aus dem Zimmer, das Maggie und Harmony auch schon verlassen haben'  
Ani: Ihr... Wartet gefälligst! 'will den drei folgen'  
Annuket: Hey, und was ist mit dem Disclaimer?  
Ani: Tut mir leid, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!  
Annuket 'schmoll': Aber dann muss ich es ja selbst machen...! Ich bringe es am besten schnell hinter mich. Wie beim Trinken von ekliger Medizin. 'ruft schnell mit zugekniffenen Augen' Mir-gehört-weder-Yugioh-noch-Harry-Potter! 'schnauf, prust' Puh, das war anstrengend...

((...)) Autorin, also ich  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (?); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth)

**Kapitel 14: Hauselfen**

Während Scha den restlichen Vormittag unter Miuts wachsamen Augen schlief, tauschten die Menschen die neuesten Informationen aus. Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedeten sich Dumbledore und Sugoroku von den jungen Männern und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Treffen. 

Wenige Minuten nachdem die beiden alten Männer weg waren, tauchten Ryou und Baku-Ra aus den Schatten auf.

„Hallo", begrüßten Ryou und Baku-Ra die anderen Jungen.

„Hallo, Ryou-kun und Baku-Ra-kun", erwiderte Yugi erstaunt, während Yami und Kaiba sie neugierig betrachteten.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest heute nicht mitkommen, Grabräuber", sagte Yami.

„Klappe, Pharao. Ich komme und gehe, wann ich will. Glaubst du, ich lasse dich alleine mit meinem Hikari durch die Gegend ziehen? Wer weiß, was du mit ihm anstellst", grummelte Baku-Ra.

„Also ob ich was von ihm wollen würde. Außerdem haben Kaiba und ich heute andere Pläne, so dass Ryou und Yugi allein gehen werden", informierte ihn Yami.

Baku-Ra grinste. „Sie gehen nicht allein. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall begleiten. Das beweist ein für alle Mal, dass ich ein besserer Yami bin als du. Während du dich mit dem Priester amüsierst, werde ich –fürsorglich wie ich nun mal bin– mit den Hikaris in nutzlose Geschäften gehen und irgendwelches Grünzeug anschauen."

„Dass du mit ihnen gehst, bedeutet nicht, dass du deine Pflichten als Yami besser erfüllst", sagte Yami aufgebracht. Dann grinste er böse. „Oh, ich verstehe schon. Der große, böse Grabräuber mag Blumen."

Eine riesige Zornesfalte erschien über Baku-Ras Kopf. „Willst du andeuten, ich hätte eine so weibische Ader wie unsere Hikaris?"

Yami trat einen Schritt näher und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Grabräubers. „Nicht aufregen! Ich bin sicher, ein paar Blumen in deinen langen Haaren würden dir gut stehen. Ryou und Yugi würden bestimmt eine gute Auswahl treffen. Vielleicht binden sie dir auch einen Blumenkranz, wenn du lieb warst..."

Jetzt reichte es Baku-Ra. Er stürzte sich auf Yami und sofort gab es eine kleine Schlägerei. Doch sie dauerte nicht lange, denn Yugi und Ryou benutzen ihre Schattenkräfte, um die beiden Streitenden zu trennen. Verdutzt blickten die beiden Yamis, die in der Luft von den Schatten gehalten wurden, auf ihre Hikaris hinunter.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, gehen Yugi-kun und ich alleine und sperren dich für den Rest des Tages in den Bannkreis", sagte Ryou bedrohlich leise zu seinem Yami. „Ich weiß, dass du da nicht so leicht rauskommst, solange ich den Ring habe."

„Ok", erwiderte Baku-Ra kleinlaut, bevor er lauter hinzufügte: „Aber der Pharao hat angefangen."

„Stimmt ja gar nicht", verteidigte sich der ehemalige Pharao. „Du hast meine Ehre als Yugis Yami in Frage gestellt."

„Und du hast Baku-Ra-kun angestachelt." Yami schluckte, weil Yugi die gleiche bedrohlich leise Stimme wie Ryou benutzte. „Ryou-kun und ich wollten einen ruhigen Einkaufsbummel machen und dank dir wird jetzt Baku-Ra-kun noch schneller quengeln, dass wir uns beeilen sollen, als sowieso schon." Dann sagte er zu beiden Yamis: „Außerdem haben Pflanzen _nichts_ mit Weiblichkeit zu tun. Merkt euch das!"

„Verzeih, so war das doch nicht gemeint", sagte Yami niedergeschlagen.

„Werdet ihr euch jetzt vertragen?" fragten Ryou und Yugi.

„Ja", erwiderten Yami und Baku-Ra grummelig, während sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen schauten.

„Gut." Nachdem die beiden Hikaris das gesagt hatten, ließen die Schatten ihre Seelenpartner auf den Boden sinken und verschwanden wieder.

Um weiteren Streitereien zu vermeiden, brachen die Jungen sofort auf. Sobald sie in einer der dunklen Seitengässchen der Winkelgasse aufgetaucht waren, trennten sich Yami und Kaiba von den anderen und gingen zielsicher zu Gringotts.

Yugi, Ryou und Baku-Ra hingegen gingen in den nächsten Blumenladen, der 'Floras Blumengarten´ hieß. Als sie das Geschäft betraten, staunten sie nicht schlecht, denn offensichtlich war das Innere des Ladens so stark mit Magie vergrößert, dass er von der Fläche her locker mit jedem großen Baumarkt, den die drei kannten, mithalten konnte.

Am Rand waren alle möglichen Geräte für die Gartenarbeit, wie Blättereinsauger, die durch Zauber nur lose Blätter und keine gesunden Pflanzen einsaugten. Auch intelligente Gießkannen, die automatisch so oft und nur so viel gossen, wie erforderlich war. Auch Schutzzauber für die Pflanzen gab es und vieles mehr.

In der breiten Mitte des Raumes waren große Paletten mit den unterschiedlichsten magischen Gewächsen. Manche waren unter Glaskästen mit Aufschriften wie z.B. 'Stikelbusch –fleischfressende Pflanze– bei Kaufwunsch wenden sie sich bitte an einen Verkäufer. Pflanze der Gefahrenstufe 4´. Ähnliche Schilder, die den Namen, Fähigkeiten und andere Informationen trugen, waren an allen Pflanzenarten vorhanden.

Yugi und Ryou besahen sich neugierig die vielen verschiedenen Pflanzen und ihre Gesichter strahlten wie die zweier Kinder am Heiligen Abend. Baku-Ra hingegen langweilte sich selbstverständlich schnell. Er war sehr enttäuscht, weil er gehofft hatte, dass, wie im Toya-Naturpark, sein Hikari Leuten schaden würde. Aber da hier nichts Lustiges –zumindest in seinen Augen– geschah, verließ er wieder den Laden.

Draußen bemerkte er zwei große rothaarige Jungen, die anscheinend irgendetwas ausheckten. Neugierig näherte er sich ihnen und bekam mit, dass sie scheinbar ein Bonbon fallen gelassen hatten und nun aus ihrer Position aus einer Seitengasse beobachteten, wie ein dickes braunhaariges Kind ihn aufhob. Es schaute sich um, bevor es die Nascherei auswickelte und in den Mund steckte. Nach wenigen Minuten, bekam es Kuhohren und einen entsprechenden Schwanz. Wenige Sekunden später sah es zufällig in einem Schaufenster sein Spiegelbild. Erschrocken tastete es nach den Ohren und dem Schwanz, ehe es weinend davon lief. Die beiden Rothaarigen grinsten, während sie so etwas wie ein Versuchsprotokoll ausfüllten.

Grinsend näherte sich der Grabräuber. „Das war sehr lustig. Wie habt ihr das gemacht?" sprach er die beiden an.

Die zwei drehten sich erschrocken um. „Wer bist du?"

„Oh, ich vergaß. Mein Name ist Baku-Ra." Der Grabräuber deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Ich bin Fred", sagte er eine. Dann wies er auf seinen Bruder. „Das ist George." Dann flüsterte er: „Wir testen gerade unsere neuesten Scherzartikel, aber sag es nicht weiter."

„Ok, aber nur wenn ich mitmachen darf. Meine beiden Begleiter schauen sich noch eine Weile Blumen an und deshalb ist mir etwas langweilig. Solange sie beschäftigt sind, können wir vermutlich viel voneinander lernen." Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln spielte um Baku-Ras Züge, was von den Weasley-Zwillingen erwidert wurde.

* * *

--Wieder im Blumengeschäft bei Yugi und Ryou-- 

Während Baku-Ra sich davongeschlichen hatte, waren Ryou und Yugi fasziniert von den vielen Pflanzen.

„Sieh mal Yugi-kun, diese Pflanze hier. Da steht, das ist ein Rierenkraut. Es soll gut gegen Sodbrennen sein."

„Wow, siehst du diese Blatt- und Blütenform? Sie sind viel größer und schöner als die Art, die wir bei uns zu Hause in Japan haben. Was meinst du? Würde sie nicht gut zu den Banzuka passen, die Jii-chan uns besorgt hat?"

„Ihr habt Banzuka?" ertönte eine erstaunte Stimme hinter ihnen. Ryou und Yugi drehten sich um und erblickten einen Jungen mit rundem Gesicht, der ungefähr in ihrem Alter war.

Beschämt schaute er unter ihren Blicken zu Boden. „Entschuldigt bitte. Ich habe es nur zufällig gehört." Er sprach sehr leise und zögerlich: „Pflanzen interessieren mich sehr und ich wollte schon lange eine haben, aber man bekommt Banzuka hier nur schwer. Tut mir leid."

Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, aber die beiden Hikaris hielten ihn fest. Als er sie ansah, strahlten sie ihn an. „Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Ryou. „Willst du mit uns durch den Laden gehen? Du kannst uns bestimmt ein paar gute Tipps geben."

„Wollt ihr das wirklich?" fragte der Junge zögerlich.

„Aber natürlich", sagte Yugi fröhlich. „Es sei denn, du hast keine Zeit dafür oder willst nicht", fügte er mit einer Spur von Traurigkeit hinzu.

„Nein, das ginge schon", sagte der Junge schnell.

„Prima", strahlte Yugi, „dann sollten wir uns erst einmal vorstellen. Also ich bin Yugi und mein Freund hier heißt Ryou."

„Sehr erfreut", sagte der Junge selbstbewusster. „Mein Name ist Neville."

Yugi und Ryou verneigten sich. „Sehr erfreut, Neville-kun. Also, was wollen wir jetzt anschauen?"

Zwei Stunden lang erkundeten sie zusammen den Laden, wobei Neville immer lockerer wurde, und sie sich begeistert über die verschiedenen Pflanzen austauschten. Schnell wurde die Freundschaft zwischen den drei jungen Männern stärker. Schließlich aber trat eine streng aussehende Hexe mit seltsamem Hut zu ihnen. „Neville, wir können jetzt gehen. Ich habe alles, was ich wollte."

„Oma, müssen wir wirklich schon?" fragte Neville enttäuscht.

„Ja, wir müssen noch zu deinen Eltern und heute Abend kommt dein Onkel Cloude zu Besuch." Traurig sah Neville zu den beiden Hikaris.

„Das ist ja schade", sagte Yugi. „Aber vielleicht kannst du uns besuchen. Hier ist unsere Adresse." Er gab ihm eines der Visitenkärtchen, die Kaiba Yami und ihm gegeben hatte.

Endlich bemerkte die alte Frau Yugi und Ryou und musterte sie eingehend. „Oh, sind das Freunde von dir?"

„Ich habe sie vorhin erst kennen gelernt."

„Entschuldigung, wie unhöflich von uns", sagte Yugi. „Mein Name ist Muto Yugi und das ist Bakura Ryou." Wieder verneigten sich die beiden.

„Ich bin Mrs. Longebottom." Die alte Hexe deutete ebenfalls eine Verbeugung an. „Ihr seid aus Japan, also ist Muto dein Nachname?

Yugi wurde rot. „Oh, Verzeihung. Ja, Muto ist mein Familienname."

„Bist du mit Sugoroku Muto verwandt? Meine Freundin, die nach Japan gezogen ist, schwärmte immer davon, was für ein toller Zaubereiminister dieser Mann war."

Yugi lächelte sie an. „Ja, das ist mein Großvater. Hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn Neville zu uns kommt und uns beim Lernen für Kräuterkunde hilft? Wir haben erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit unsere Zaubererausbildung begonnen und müssen jetzt so viel lernen wie möglich. Ab September darf ich ein Austauschjahr in Hogwarts verbringen."

„Das ist aber schön, mein Lieber. Natürlich darf Neville zu euch zum Lernen kommen. Vielleicht könnt ihr ihm auch in ein paar Fächern weiterhelfen. Er ist nicht sehr begabt. In Kräuterkunde ist er allerdings ganz gut."

„Geht Samstag? So gegen 10:00 Uhr?"

„Ja", erwiderte die alte Hexe für ihren Enkel. „Aber nun müssen wir leider los. Komm schon, Neville."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Neville folgte seiner Großmutter aus dem Laden. Yugi schrieb noch ein paar Pflanzen auf seine Einkaufsliste, bevor er sich mit Ryou auf den Weg zu Gringotts machte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie auf Baku-Ra, der gerade den Weasley-Zwillingen einen Verbesserungsvorschlag für ihre Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien unterbreitete.

„Baku-Ra, was macht du da?" wollte Ryou von seinem Yami wissen, der gerade den beiden Unruhestiftern etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was diese sehr zu interessieren schien.

Erschrocken drehte sich der Grabräuber um. „Oh, hallo Ryou. Schon fertig?"

Die Unschuldsmiene seines Yamis ließ den weißhaarigen Hikari misstrauisch werden. „Was heckst du nun schon wieder aus?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur neue Freunde gefunden."

Ryou sah die beiden Rothaarigen misstrauisch an. „Seid ihr Diebe? Habt ihr Sachen gestohlen oder so?"

Verwundert sahen die Zwillinge den kleineren Jungen an. „Nein."

Ryous Augen verengten sich. Sein Milleniumsring verriet ihm, das sie nicht ganz ehrlich waren. „Ich spüre, dass ihr lügt. Ihr habt schon gestohlen!"

Die Augen der Zwillinge wurden größer. „Ok, wir haben schon mal was aus der Küche mitgehen lassen oder so, aber nichts Schlimmes", gestand Fred unter dem strengen Blick des jungen weißhaarigen Mannes.

Ryous Augen wurden wieder sanft. „Dann ist ja gut." Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Yami. „Baku-Ra, Yugi-kun und ich gehen jetzt noch schnell in die Bank. Du bleibst bitte hier. Wir kommen dann in ca. einer halben Stunde wieder und holen dich ab." Er neigte sich vor und flüsterte dem Grabräuber noch ins Ohr. „Und klau nichts."

Nachdem Yugi und Ryou weg waren, grinsten die Zwillinge den Grabräuber an. „Dein Bruder hat dich ja voll an der Leine. Aber das ist verständlich bei so einem süßen Bruder. Ich dachte zuerst, er wäre ein Mädchen und er benimmt sich wie eine strenge Mutter oder so."

Baku-Ra warf den beiden einen mörderischen Blick zu. „Er gehört mir, damit das klar ist. Außerdem ist er mein Geliebter und nicht mein Bruder. Nähert euch ihm und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr erfahrt, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind. Sein weibischer Körper und seine Seele gehören mir ganz allein."

Abwehrend hielten die beiden ihre Hände hoch. „Ist ja gut, ganz ruhig. Wir wollen ihn nicht haben."

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Baku-Ra, noch immer mit einem warnenden Blick. Er wandte sich wieder den Formeln für die Naschereien zu, die er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte, als Ryou ihn angesprochen hatte. „Also, wo waren wir? Ach ja..."

* * *

Ryou und Yugi waren inzwischen bei Gringotts angekommen. Zielstrebig gingen sie auf den Fahrstuhl zu, um in Mystagogus Büro zu fahren. An dem Schalter links davon, stand ein großer Mann mit langem hellblonden Haaren und einem Spazierstock, der scheinbar auf den Kobold wartete, der nicht an seinem Pult war. Begleitet wurde er von einem Jungen, der scheinbar sein Sohn war und genauso hochnäsig in der Gegend herumschaute wie der Ältere. Auf der anderen Seite des Mannes war Kidder. Der Hauself machte den Mann auf Yugi aufmerksam, woraufhin dieser ihn eingehend musterte. 

Yugi blieb neben dem Schalter stehen und lächelte die drei an. „Guten Tag. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie unser Nachbar sind, da Kidder bei ihnen ist?"

Ein gekünsteltes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Es scheint so. Lucius Malfoy, sehr erfreut. Das ist mein Sohn Draco."

Yugi verneigte sich. „Mein Name ist Yugi Muto((1)). Und das hier ist Ryou Bakura. Es tut mir leid, dass meine Freunde und ich uns noch nicht bei ihnen vorgestellt haben. Aber wir haben jetzt noch so viel zu tun mit dem Umzug und wir müssen auch noch sehr viel lernen."

„Das macht doch nichts. Vielleicht könnte euch Draco beim Lernen helfen. Seine Noten sind recht gut."

„Das würde uns bestimmt helfen", strahlten Yugi. „Aber wir haben auch einen Hauslehrer aus Japan. Aber vielleicht könnten wir uns mal zum Spielen oder so treffen."

„Aber gerne." Draco((2)) lächelte die beiden leicht an, scheinbar an ihnen sehr interessiert. „Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Vater."

„Was sollte ich denn dagegen haben? Die reinblütigen Familien müssen zusammenhalten. Die Mutos sind ein altes, bedeutendes japanisches Geschlecht."

„Reinblü..." wollte Yugi gerade fragen, doch in dem Moment kam der Kobold mit einem Geldbeutel für Mr. Malfoy zurück.

„Hier, Mr. Malfoy. Wünschen sie noch etwas?" wollte der Kobold wissen. Da bemerkte er Yugi und Ryou. Er verneigte sich tief vor ihnen, während er sagte: „Oh, Ihr seid schon hier, Yugi-sama? Der ehrenwerte Herr Direktor sagte, Ihr und Euer Freund könnt sofort zu ihm, wenn Ihr ankommt. Er erwartet Euch bereits."

Yugi lächelte ihn an. „Danke, ich bemerkte nur gerade, dass unser Nachbar hier ist und wollte mich vorstellen. Mein Freund und ich werden jetzt zu Mystagogus-san gehen." Dann drehte er sich zu den Malfoys um. „Entschuldigung. Wir müssen jetzt weiter. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Wenn du am Sonntag noch nichts vorhast, Malfoy-kun, kannst du doch vorbei kommen. Ich würde gerne mehr Zaubererspiele kennen lernen."

„Natürlich. Sagt mir bescheid, wann ihr könnt", sagte Draco.

Yugi nickte und dann verabschiedeten sie sich von den beiden Zauberern und dem Hauself und gingen zum Fahrstuhl. Nachdem sie Mystagogus die Liste gegeben hatten, unterhielten sie sich noch ein halbe Stunde mit ihm, ehe sie zurück zum Grabräuber gingen. Dann kehrte Yugi in das Haus zurück, und Ryou und Baku-Ra gingen zurück nach Japan.

* * *

Nachdem Yami und Kaiba sich von den anderen getrennt hatten, gingen sie zunächst zu Gringotts. Mystagogus stellte ihnen Kivaneg zur Seite, der sie zum Hauselfenmarkt führen und sie beraten sollte. 

Der Kobold führte sie zunächst zu einem Geschäft in der Nokturngasse. Von dort aus erreichten sie über ein magisches Portal den Marktbereich. Zu Kaibas Freude wurden sie dieses Mal weder durchgeschüttelt, rumgeschleudert, gewirbelt, oder sonstiges. Auf seine Frage erklärte Kivaneg, dass dieses Portal ein uralter Spalt war, der die beiden Orte schon vor dem Eingreifen der Zauberer verband. Daher habe es mit den üblichen Zauberertransportmitteln nichts zu tun.

Der Hauselfenmarkt erinnerte die beiden Schattenmagier an Bilder von antiken und frühneuzeitlichen Sklavenmärkten((3)). Auf mehreren ‚Bühnen' wurden Hauselfen von ihren Verkäufern vorgestellt. Die verschiedenen Verkäufer schienen sich auf Hauselfen mit unterschiedlichen Ausbildungen spezialisiert zu haben. Einige waren besonders gut in schneller und qualitativ hoher Haushaltsführung, andere hatten Ausbildungen in Kinder- oder Altenpflege und wieder andere konnten laut Anbieter besonders gut Aufträge außerhalb des Hauses ausführen.

Vor den Schaubühnen befanden sich stets einige Interessenten, die mit den Verkäufern über bestimmte Hauselfen feilschten. Kaiba und Yami waren von dem Ort nicht sehr angetan.

/Zum Glück ist Yugi nicht mitgekommen. Er würde sich hier bestimmt nur aufregen. Das kann ich auch nur zu gut verstehen. In Kemet((4)) hätte ich so etwas als Pharao nie erlaubt. Sie können sie doch nicht einfach so wie Vieh behandeln./

/'/Ich finde es auch nicht gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir dagegen was unternehmen können. Wieso lassen die Hauselfen sich das gefallen/'/

/Weiß ich auch nicht. Aber vielleicht sind die Leute, die sie kaufen, dann netter zu ihnen und sie denken sich, dass sie ja nur für kurze Zeit hier sind./

/'/Vielleicht/', seufzte Kaiba. /'/Aber immerhin ist es hier sauber und ordentlich und nicht so schmutzig und staubig wie in einigen anderen Zaubererläden./'/

Nachdenklich schauten sie zu den Hauselfen am nächsten Verkaufsstand. Diese schauten die beiden Jungen zunächst verwirrt, dann verängstigt an, bevor sie nervös zu Boden oder in andere Richtungen schauten.

/'/Scheint so, als ob auch sie unsere Magie erkennen./'/

/Ja, und sie trauen uns anscheinend nicht. Hoffentlich können wir welche kaufen, die nicht ganz so unfreiwillig mitkommen./

/'/Ich denke, sie würden sich an uns gewöhnen. Schauen wir uns erst einmal um. Dann suchen wir uns die am wenigsten unwilligen. Ich fürchte, da schwarze Magie keinen sehr guten Ruf hat, werden sie alle etwas voreingenommen sein./'/

Nach mehreren Stunden, hatten sie den ganzen Markt erkundet und sich für vier Hauselfen entschieden. Der Verkäufer warnte sie zwar, dass diese vier etwas aufmüpfig waren, aber die Schattenmagier wollten sie trotzdem haben.

Während Kaiba und Kivaneg mit dem Verkäufer die Kaufverträge abschlossen und bezahlten, schlenderte Yami noch einmal über den Markt. Plötzlich spürte er, wie eine Geisterbeschwörung für einen dunklen Geist abgehalten wurde. Die Kraft, die den Geist fangen sollte, zog an ihm und wollte ihn an den Ort der Beschwörung bringen. Er wehrte sich, und konnte die Beschwörung abblocken, ehe sie Macht über ihn gewann. Erschöpft lehnte er sich kurz gegen eine der Mauern. ‚Scheinbar war diese Beschwörung nicht perfekt. Glück gehabt.' Der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles drehte sich zu seinem Geliebten um. ‚Gut. Seto scheint nichts bemerkt zu haben. Ich will ihn nicht beunruhigen. Aber was sollte das?' Er konzentrierte seine Schatten, um den Ursprung zu finden, fand aber nichts mehr.

/'/Ist alles in Ordnung? Wonach suchst du/'/

/Ist schon in Ordnung, ich wollte nur was nachprüfen./

Kaiba runzelte die Stirn. Er merkte, dass Yami ihm etwas verheimlichte, beließ es aber dabei. Die Sturheit des Pharao kannten er und Yugi zur genüge.

Nachdem sie die Hauselfen gekauft hatten, kehrten sie mit Kivaneg in die Winkelgasse zurück, wo sie sich von ihm verabschiedeten, nachdem sie sich bedankt hatten. Anschließend teleportierten sie sich und die Hauselfen zurück in ihr Haus.

* * *

Sie tauchten im Wohnzimmer auf, wo Yugi sie schon mit Ryou und Baku-Ra erwartete. Die drei blickten von ihren Büchern auf, als Kaiba, Yami und die Hauselfen aus den Schatten auftauchten. 

Kaiba und Yami tauschten zunächst mit Yugi Küsse aus, ehe sie die neuen Hauselfen vorstellten.

„Das sind unsere vier neuen Hauselfen. Der da", Kaiba wies auf den größten der vier, „heißt Gerold. Der neben ihm", er zeigte auf Hauselfen, dessen rechtes Ohr etwas ausgefranst aussah, „ist Wispy. Dann ist da Barny--", der Finger des CEO richtete sich auf den kleinsten der Hauselfen. Schließlich stellte er auch noch den letzten vor, der einen sehr griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.((5)) „—und der Name des letzten ist Monk."

Yugi wandte sich lächelnd an die Hauselfen. „Hallo. Es freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Yugi."

Während er sprach, hatte das Handy des CEO geklingelt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich komme sofort." Dann legte er auf. Seufzend wandte er sich an seine beiden Geliebten. „Das war die Firma. Manchmal frage ich mich, wozu ich meine Angestellten überhaupt bezahle. Wie es scheint, ist der Hauptrechner ausgefallen und die Produktion, die nachts automatisch weitergeht, wurde daher gestoppt.((6)) Ich beeile mich. Wenn was ist, ruft mich an."

„Ist gut", sagte Yami und küsste den Größeren leidenschaftlich. „Es heißt schließlich: ‚Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.' Und du wirst nachher viel ‚Vergnügen' haben."

„Komm bald wieder", hauchte Yugi und küsste ihn ebenfalls voller Liebe und Verlangen.

„Ich beeile mich", versprach der CEO, ehe er in den Schatten verschwand. In dem Moment sprang Ryou auch auf. „Oh ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich muss auch nach Hause. Mein Vater kommt nachher in die Wohnung. Vorher muss ich noch unbedingt aufräumen. Seine Maschine landet um 6:00 Uhr." 

„Ok. Wann kommst du denn dann wieder?" fragte Yugi.

„Ach, er fliegt morgen Abend um 20:00 Uhr gleich weiter nach San Francisco. Da werden viele seiner neuesten Ausgrabungsstücke in einer neuen Sonderausstellung gezeigt und er muss zur Eröffnung, ehe er wieder zurück zu seiner Grabung fährt. Zwischendurch wollte er aber sehen, wie es mir geht."

„Ach so, na dann bis Mittwoch."

„Ich bleib noch etwas hier", sagte Baku-Ra. „Ich habe noch was mit dem Pharao zu besprechen."

Ryou Blick verfinsterte sich. „Du willst doch keinen Streit anfangen, oder?"

Baku-Ra sah ihn scheinheilig an. „Aber nein, wie kommst du nur immer auf solche Ideen?"

„Nun ja, viellei..." begann Ryou, aber weiter kam er nicht mehr, weil der Grabräuber ihn gepackt hatte und mit einem sehr intensiven und langen Kuss effektiv zum Schweigen brachte.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Ryou sah seinen Yami ganz benommen an. „So, jetzt geh brav nach Hause, Ryou. Ich komm bald nach." Der jüngere nickte, immer noch benommen, und verschwand gehorsam in den Schatten.

„Warum zeigst du den Hauselfen nicht ihr neues Zuhause, während ich mich um den Grabräuber kümmere?" schlug Yami Yugi vor.

Dieser nickte. „Aber nicht streiten! Die Zimmer sind gerade erst ordentlich eingeräumt", sagte er, ehe er die Hauselfen Richtung Küche führte.

Yami und Baku-Ra errichteten eine Schutzbarriere, damit sie nicht gestört würde. Dann sahen sie sich wortlos einige Zeit an, ehe Yami sagte: „In der Tat. Mir müssen reden.."

Fortsetzung folgt… 

Anmerkungen

((1)) Annuket: Warum sagst du das jetzt so rum?  
Yugi: Weil Nevilles Großmutter mich vorhin fragen musste, welcher mein Vor- und welcher mein Nachname ist. Daher jetzt in europäischer Reihenfolge.  
Annuket: Ach so...

((2)) Ich glaube, ich werde ihn später eher als Malfoy bezeichnen, aber da jetzt sein Vater gerade dabei ist, finde ich das blöd.

((3)) Das finde ich in den anderen Fanfics doof, dass dann oft von Sklaverei im alten Ägypten und so gesprochen wird. Es gab so extreme Sklaverei wie bei den Griechen und Römern gar nicht. Zwar war eine ‚Leibeigenschaft' manchmal vorhanden, aber die betreffenden Menschen durften immer noch selbst Entscheidungen treffen. Sie waren, so weit ich weiß, nur dem anderen zum Dienst verpflichtet. Ich glaube, wo man überhaupt von Sklaverei sprechen kann, ist bei ausländischen Gefangenen (natürlich nicht die hochrangigen). Diese wurden meiner Meinung nach schon auf Baustellen oder so zu staatlicher Zwangsarbeit herangeholt, aber sie wurden dann gut versorgt. Die Bedingungen waren nicht so schlimm wie bei Griechen und Römern (oder in der frühen Neuzeit).

((4)) Kemet ist altägyptisch und bedeutet ‚das schwarze Land', womit Ägypten gemeint war (drum herum gab es ja nur ‚Deschert', das ‚Rote Land', was die Wüste ist/war). Ich fand es komisch, hier Yami von seiner alten Heimat als das ‚Alte Ägypten' sprechen zu lassen. Nur ‚Ägypten' fand ich auch blöd, also hoffe ich mal, dass jeder damit klarkommt.

((5)) Damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen: Monks Gesicht sieht von Natur aus griesgrämig aus. Er schaut nicht absichtlich so.

((6)) Es ist jetzt ca. 17 Uhr in Großbritannien, was in Japan ca. 3:00 Uhr (morgens) ist. 'grummel' Zeitumrechnungen...

Annuket: So, das war's für diese Woche.  
Ani 'kommt mit Harmony und Maggie in den Raum': So, jetzt können die anderen und ich den 'Disclaimer' machen.  
Annuket: Ähm... Das ist schon erledigt.  
Ani: Oh? Na gut, dann können wir uns jetzt entspannen.  
Annuket: Bye, Bye, bis nächste Woche.

Annuket


	16. Kapitel 15: Geister

Annuket: Ja, ja, wie die Zeit vergeht. Jetzt sind wir schon bei Kapitel 15 und es sind nur noch 6 Kapitel bis zum Ende der Sommerferien... Aber egal, erst einmal herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer (auch wenn es dieses Mal nur 2 waren... daran sehe ich, wie verwöhnt ich war...)  
Zuerst Heavenfly: Was wären Serien usw. ohne Bösewichte... da fällt mir ein, ich könnte noch ein paar gebrauchen... Aber eigentlich ist Draco ja nicht wirklich total böse, nur falsch erzogen. Und ja, Yugi und Ryou haben ein paar Blicke dabei auf sich gezogen. Schon weil die wenigstens zu diesem Fahrstuhl dürfen. Um auf deine letzte Frage zu antworten, sie hatten nicht wirklich Termine ausgemacht, so weit ich mich erinnere,aber Neville und Draco kommen nicht am gleichen Tag.  
An Punkie: Ich hoffe, du schreibst bald weiter. Aber wegen so was wollte ich halt wenigstens den ersten Teil von Schattenmagier fertig haben. Und es ist schön, dass dir die Bilder gefallen. Magician hat sich ganz viel Mühe gegeben (und ich musste zumindest auf meine Karten ein paar Tage verzichten... aber jetzt habe ich sie ja wieder 'freu')  
Magician 'zerknirscht': Mir ist inzwischen aufgefallen, dass ich dir die Grundrisse eigentlich mitschicken wollte, es dann aber nicht getan habe... Sorry. Und da ich sie noch immer nicht aus diesem blöden Photoshop-Format in Jpg umwandeln konnte, bin ich nicht sicher, ob du sie überhaupt lesen kannst (außer du hast Photoshop, dann geht's). Vielleicht beim nächsten Schwung Bilder. 'nachdenk' Wann war der nochmal fällig...? 'verschwindet grübelnd aus dem Raum'  
Annuket: Aber was ist mit dem Disclaimer? 'überleg, jemand stupst ihr auf die Schulter' Ja? O-O  
Takara: Entschuldigung? Ich weiß nicht wie ich hierhergekommen bin. Aber wissen Sie, wie ich ins Wohnheim zurückkomme? Ich habe mich verlaufen und Kiyomine habe ich auch verloren...  
Annuket: Du... Du bist...  
Takara: Oh, wie unhöflich. Ich bin--  
Annuket 'fassungslos, aber hysterisch': Takara Fujishima aus 'Komatta Toki Niwa Hoshi ni Kike' was die Fans in/von preccature-sanctuary übersetzen! Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsmanga online. Ahhhhh 'Fankreisch, sich auf ihn stürz und ihn knuddel'  
Takara: Ähm, geht es Ihnen gut?  
Annuket: 'nickt heftig und starrt ihn mit Herzchenaugen an'  
Takara: Was ist das für ein Zettel? 'hebt ihn hoch' Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter.. Wer ist Annuket und warum muss hier erwähnt werden, dass ihr diese Personen(?) nicht gehören?  
Annuket: Oh, ich bin Annuket. Und 'Komatta...' gehört mir auch nicht.  
Takara: Ähm, ok...?  
Magician 'kommt rein': Sieh nur, da draußen ist ein Junge, der wie Kiyomine aussieht. 'sieht Takara' O-O 'Annuket ungläubig anstarr' Heißt das, der da draußen ist wirklich Kiyomine? 'man hört nur noch ein leises "Oh mein Gott" von ihr'  
Takara 'hat den letzten Satz gar nicht gehört, freudig': Wirklich? 'ruft aus dem Fenster' Kiyomine!  
Kiyomine 'kommt rein': Da bist du ja, Kurzer. Wer sind diese beiden Frauen?  
Takara: Keine Ahnung, ich wollte sie nur nach dem Weg fragen. 'flüstert' Aber irgendwie sind sie ein bisschen merwürdig.  
Kiyomine 'schaut wie Takara auf Annuket und Magician, die beide verträumt schauen': Lass uns gehen. Reiichi hat gesagt, er will uns sprechen. 'laufen beiden schnell weg'  
Magician: Reiichi? Stimmt, wenn die beiden hier sind, muss der Rest der Sippe auch hier sein. Ich muss sie verfolgen! 'rennt los'  
Annuket: Warte.  
Magician 'stoppt': Was denn?  
Annket: Ich muss hier bleiben, also mach mir viele Fotos von Takara, am besten mit Kiyomine. 'reicht ihr Kamera'  
Magician: Ok... 'nimmt Verfolgung auf'  
Annuket 'nimmt Blatt, welches Takara angefasst hatte, hoch, gibt es in eine Folie und schließt es in einen Safe': So, nun kann es aber los gehen...

((...)) Autorin, also ich  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (?); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth)

**Kapitel 15: Geister**

Yami und Baku-Ra errichteten eine Schutzbarriere, damit sie nicht gestört werden konnten. Dann sahen sie sich wortlos einige Zeit an, ehe Yami sagte: „In der Tat. Wir müssen reden."

Baku-Ra nickte. „Ich wusste, dass du es auch gespürt hast." 

„Wie könnte ich das nicht spüren? Wollte der Zauber auch dich an einen anderen Ort rufen?"

„Ja. Es scheint eine Geisterbeschwörung gewesen zu sein. Weißt du etwas Genaueres? Ich war für ein paar Minuten ganz benommen und konnte die Magie nicht zurückverfolgen."

„Ging mir genauso", seufzte Yami. „Der Beschwörer wusste nicht unsere Namen und unsere genauen Kräfte, daher ging sein Zauber anscheinend schief. Wir haben Glück, dass er uns gleichzeitig rufen wollte, sonst hätte es bestimmt geklappt."

„Dann wäre natürlich die nächste Frage, ob er uns hätte halten können. Der Typ scheint ein Amateur in der Beschwörung von Geistern mit unseren Kräften zu sein. Sonst hätte er versucht, uns einzeln zu rufen, damit der Anfang der Beschwörung, in der der Geist geholt wird nicht schon seine Kräfte übersteigt. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich grade von der Toilette kam und somit Ryou und Yugi nichts von alle dem mitbekamen. Sie wollten dann nur wissen, wofür ich plötzlich meine Kräfte brauchte, nachdem ich wieder im Wohnzimmer war.((1))"

„Seto hat glücklicherweise auch nichts mitbekommen. Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen auch erst einmal nichts sagen, damit sie sich nicht unnötig sorgen. Die Person, die uns beschwören wollte, sollte jetzt auch für einige Zeit außer Gefecht sein."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Baku-Ra verwundert.

„Bei einer Geisterbeschwörung werden zunächst die Kräfte des betreffenden Geistes gebunden, damit er den Beschwörer nicht angreifen kann. Die Magie der Geister, die gebunden wird, ist nur ein Bruchteil der Magie, die der Geist normalerweise hat. Daher ist die Beschwörung von Geistern mit sehr starker Magie, die also die des Beschwörers übersteigt, kein Problem((2)). Wir hingegen mit unserer Magie, sind nicht nur stärker, sondern auch anders. Meine Kräfte kommen aus den Schatten selbst und deine aus reiner Dunkelheit, was eine normale Beschwörung überfordert. Kurz gesagt, unsere Kräfte überstiegen die Kräfte der Person, doch als er das feststellte, hatte er bereits angefangen, uns zu beschwören und so einen Prozess kann man nicht mehr unterbrechen. Deshalb trafen ihn die Kräfte, die er nicht halten konnte, mit Sicherheit, was ihn mindestens lebensgefährlich verletzte." Baku-Ra grinste böse bei der Information. Yami redete unbeirrt weiter: „Vier oder fünf normale Zauberergeister hätte er vielleicht beschwören können, aber nicht uns. Hätte er nur meinen Geist mit Schattenkräften oder deinen mit dunklen Kräften zu holen versucht, wäre es knapp für uns geworden."

„Also hoffen wir, dass dieser Versager tot ist. Aber woher weißt du so viel über Geisterbeschwörungen? In Kemet gab es so etwas doch gar nicht." Baku-Ras Augen verfinsterten sich. „Oder gehörte dass wieder mal zu dem Geheimwissen, was kein normaler Bürger wissen durfte, damit ihr aus der Oberschicht euch besser fühlt((3))."

„Nein, das war kein Geheimwissen damals((4)). Ich habe nur in einem der Buchläden ein paar Bücher zum Thema gefunden. Das machte mich neugierig, da du und ich ja selbst Geister sind, auch wenn wir durch unsere Magie neue Körper haben."

„Und warum hast du mir solche wichtigen Informationen nicht gegeben?"

„Weil ich nicht sicher war, ob man uns auch beschwören kann. Ich habe auch noch keinen Weg gefunden, wie wir eine Beschwörung abblocken können. Diese Bücher waren nicht sehr detailreich."

„Gib mir die Bücher auch mal. Vielleicht finden wir wenigstens einen Weg, wie wir verhindern können, dass unsere Kräfte vollständig geblockt werden, so dass wir uns befreien können, sollte noch so ein dummer Sterblicher auf die Idee kommen uns beschwören zu wollen."

„Sie sind oben in der Bibliothek auf dem Tisch am Fenster. Aber ich fürchte, sie sind in unserem Fall nicht allzu hilfreich. Wir sollten noch nach weiteren Ausschau halten."

„In Ordnung", sagte Baku-Ra und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch bevor er in dem Schattenportal verschwand, das er hinter sich aufgebaut hatte, fügte er noch, ohne sich zu Yami umzudrehen, hinzu. „Um dieses Problem zu lösen, werde ich mit dir kooperieren. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass das heißt, dass ich jetzt dein Freund bin oder so, nur weil wir für den Moment zusammenarbeiten."

Yami grinste. „Natürlich nicht, aber dieses Problem betrifft uns beide. Ich schlage vor, du liest heute erst einmal die Bücher, vielleicht fällt dir etwas auf, was mir entgangen ist. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Baku-Ra nickte und verschwand, während Yami die Schutzzauber aufhob. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss er sich, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen.

Nachdem Yugi Yami mit Baku-Ra im Wohnzimmer allein gelassen hatte, führte er die Hauselfen zunächst durch das Haus, um sie mit ihrer neuen Umgebung vertraut zu machen. Er begann im West- und Nordflügel. Unterwegs hatten sie Harmony, Maggie und Ani kennen gelernt, und auch Tom und Ellen trafen sie kurz auf der Terrasse.

„So", sagte Yugi, als er mit den vier Hauselfen und Ani, die sie begleitete, seit sie sie in der Bibliothek getroffen hatten, die Küche von der Terrasse aus betrat. „Das ist die Küche. Eine eurer Hauptaufgaben wird das Zubereiten der Mahlzeiten sein, also werdet ihr hier vermutlich viel Zeit verbringen. Was genau eure alltäglichen Aufgaben sein werden, sprecht ihr mit Ani ab, da sie unseren Haushalt führt."

„Sehr wohl, Yugi-sama", sagte die Elfe würdevoll und verneigte sich kurz. Dann wandte sie sich an die vier Neulinge: „Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn je zwei von euch mit Maggie oder Harmony zusammenarbeiten. Das werden wir später besprechen."

„Gut", lächelte Yugi. „Da unten", er zeigte auf die Treppe, die in den Keller führte, sind die Wäsche- und die Vorratskammer, die euch dann die anderen zeigen werden. Aber ich denke, ihr wollt bestimmt erst einmal eure Zimmer sehen. Also folgt mir."

Die Hauselfen sahen ihn mit erstaunten Blicken an. Yugi hatte sich aber schon umgedreht und ging zielstrebig zur Treppe in das erste Geschoss, weshalb er es nicht bemerkte. Sie folgten ihm wortlos, dicht gefolgt von Ani.

Sie kamen im ersten Geschoss an und Yugi wartete schon lächelnd auf sie oben an der Treppe. „Das hier ist das Badezimmer für eure Räume und auch für Anis. Anis Zimmer ist gleich am Ende des Ganges, falls ihr sie braucht. Eure Zimmer sind die beiden vorderen. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nichts aus, dass ihr euch zwei Zimmer teilen müsst."

Yugi öffnete die erste Zimmertür und die Hauselfen lugten hinein, bevor sie sich gegenseitig anschauten. „Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte schließlich Gerold.

Yugi drehte sich zu den Hauselfen um. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Wir wussten nicht wie Räume von Hauselfen normalerweise aussehen. Wenn euch etwas fehlt, sagt es, dann können wir es noch kaufen."

„Nein, ähm... Ihr wollt uns tatsächlich zwei Räume geben? Für uns ganz allein?"

Yugi sah ihn unsicher an. „Ähm, ja...", sagte er zögerlich. „Ihr braucht doch schließlich eure eigenen Zimmer. Oder schlafen Hauselfen nicht?"

Barney traute sich nun auch, das Wort zu ergreifen: „Doch wir schlafen schon, aber meistens vor der Feuerstelle in der Küche oder so."

Yugi runzelte die Stirn. ‚Hmmm, irgendwie klingt das nach den Beschreibungen für Sklaven früher. Aber das kann natürlich nicht sein, oder? Bestimmt brauchen Hauselfen das um sich wohl zu fühlen.' Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Oh, ich verstehe, dann ist euch also schnell kalt und ihr nutzt deshalb die Feuer. Wenn euch die Zentralheizung zu kalt ist, schaltet ihr sie einfach höher. Oder wollt ihr, dass wir in jedes Zimmer einen Kamin stellen? Ani, haben wir noch mehr Decken? Vielleicht sollten wir heute erst einmal welche aus den Gästezimmern nehmen, bevor wir morgen neue kaufen."

Die Hauselfen sahen ihn panisch an. „Aber nein, Yugi-sama-Sir", unterbrach ihn schließlich Wispy. „Wartet bitte." Yugi drehte sich zu ihm erstaunt um. „Was Barney sagen wollte, war, dass wir Euch für eure Großherzigkeit, uns zwei Zimmer zur Verfügung zu stellen, in denen auch noch große weiche Betten stehen, sehr dankbar sind. Das machen kaum Meister für ihre Hauselfen."

„Oh", sagte Yugi. „Warum nicht? Was machen sie denn stattdessen?"

„Sie erachten es nicht für notwendig", erwiderte Monk schließlich.

„Aber ihr habt nichts dagegen, hier zu schlafen, oder? Wenn doch, sagt es ruhig", sagte der Schlüsselbewahrer besorgt.

„Wir würden sehr gerne hier schlafen", sagte Barney strahlend.

„Gut." Yugi wirkte erleichtert. „Ähm, was wollte ich noch sagen... ach ja. Also wenn ihr gerade nichts zu tun habt, könnt ihr auch hier eure Zeit verbringen oder irgendwo anders im Haus oder Garten. Wo das Spielzimmer und die Erholungsräume sind, habe ich euch ja vorhin gezeigt."

„Wir dürfen diese Räume benutzen?" fragte Wispy überrascht.

Yugi schaute erneut unsicher. „Ja, natürlich. Stimmt etwas damit nicht?"

„Doch, doch, alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Gerold. ‚Dieser Zauberer ist wirklich merkwürdig. Warum dürfen wir ihre Räume benutzen? Ich dachte, die wären sehr grausam und so, weil sie von Schattenmagie praktisch überschäumen.'

Yugi lächelte wieder. „Dann ist ja gut. Ich schlage vor, ihr badet jetzt erst einmal und kommt dann zurück."

Gehorsam gingen die Elfen aus dem Zimmer und zu dem Bad bei der Treppe. Sie betraten es und sofort eilte Yugi hinterher. „Ach ja. Sucht euch aus, welche Seife ihr wollt." Er öffnete den Schrank mit neun verschiedenen Dusch- und Badeseifen. „Und die Badetücher sind hier." Yugi öffnete den Schrank daneben und reichte jedem der Hauselfen ein großes Badetuch. „Na dann, viel Spaß. Wenn ihr etwas nicht findet, ruft einfach."

Die vier nickten und Yugi verließ wieder das Bad. Während die Hauselfen ihr Bad genossen, kam Maggie in das Zimmer, in dem Yugi wartete. „Yugi-sama, hier, ich habe mit Hilfe meiner Magie die Kleidung für die vier gemacht."

Yugi strahlte sie an. „Danke, das ging aber schnell. Diese Schurze, die sie im Moment tragen, sind ja nicht wirklich als Kleider zu bezeichnen."

Maggie nickte zustimmend, während Yugi die Kleidungsstücke untersuchte. Es waren je eine schwarze Hose und ein lilafarbenes Hemd. „Harmony wird mir später dabei helfen, die Schuhe machen. Sie bereitet aber gerade das Abendessen vor und hatte daher keine Zeit."

„Schon in Ordnung. Um die Schuhe zu machen, müssen die vier ja sowieso Model stehen."

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich. Yugi schaute an Maggie vorbei und sah die Hauselfen, die anscheinend schon mit ihrem Bad fertig waren. „Oh, schon fertig?" fragte er überrascht über ihre schnelle Rückkehr. Sie nickten. „Gut. Hier sind eure neuen Sachen."

Erschrocken schauten sie auf die ihnen dargebotene Kleidung. Gerold und Monk wichen vor ihr zurück, während Wispy schluchzend in sich zusammensackte. „Was haben wir falsch gemacht?" fragte Wispy. „Wieso wollt Ihr uns rauswerfen, gleich nachdem Ihr uns Zimmer gegeben habt?"

Verwirrt sahen der Junge und das Duelmonster die verängstigten Hauselfen an. Yugi ergriff schließlich das Wort: „Ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht. Was habt ihr denn? Habt ihr Angst vor Kleidung? Ich wollte doch nur, dass ihr euch wohlfühlt."

„Yugi-sama-Sir will uns nicht aus seinem Haus vertreiben?"

„Aber nein. Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?" fragte der Schlüsselbewahrer verwirrt.

„Wenn einem Hauself Kleidung geschenkt wird, heißt das, dass seine Familie ihn nicht länger in ihrem Haus duldet", erklärte Gerold. „Er wird freigelassen und hat dann kein zu Hause mehr. Niemand will einen freien Hauself, der tun kann, was er will."

„Oh, verstehe", sagte Yugi, der scheinbar geschockt war. Dann blickte er zu Boden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich bin ziemlich unwissend was Hauselfen betrifft. Es gab kaum Literatur zu euch und daher habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ihr normalerweise lebt. Vielleicht solltet ihr es mir ganz genau erklären, damit ich nichts mehr falsch mache."

Die Hauselfen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber Yugi-sama-Sir muss sich doch keine Vorwürfe machen", sagte Barney schließlich. „Wir erklären es Yugi-sama-Sir gerne. Es gibt wenig Regeln für Hauselfen. Die Familie, die den Hauself besitzt, darf ihm jede Aufgabe übertragen und alles mit dem Hauselfen machen, was sie will. Wir müssen immer auf sie hören und ihre Geheimnisse hüten."

„Wenn wir die Aufgaben nicht zur Zufriedenheit des Meisters erfüllen können, bestrafen wir uns selbst, und der Meister macht es gewöhnlich auch noch einmal", fuhr Gerold fort. Als er weitererzählte, zitterte seine Stimme. „Die schlimmste Strafe ist Kleidung. Was, wie gesagt, den betreffenden Hauself aus den Diensten des Meisters entlässt. Solche Hauselfen nehmen sich oft das Leben. Meist sitzen sie irgendwo und verhungern oder verdursten irgendwann."

„Das ist ja furchtbar", sagte Yugi erschrocken. „Warum suchen sie sich keine neue Familie?"

„Wenn man Kleidung bekommt, dann heißt das meistens, dass man seine Aufgaben nicht erledigen konnte oder sogar ungehorsam war", erklärte Monk grimmig. „Wer würde schon einen ungeschickten, unfähigen und ungehorsamen Diener wollen? Auch andere Hauselfen sind oft nicht allzu gut auf solche Ausgestoßen zu sprechen."

„Ansonsten gibt es auf jeden Fall keine Regel, die die Zauberer beachten müssen", unterbrach Gerold ihn.

„Ok", überlegte Yugi. „Ich darf euch also keine Kleidung schenken, oder?" Die vier nickten. „Aber darf ich sie euch borgen? Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr in diesen Fetzen", er wies auf die abgenutzten Schurze, die die vier getragen hatten, „herumlauft. Oder werdet ihr dann auch freigelassen?"

Die Hauselfen überlegten kurz. „Ich denke, das ist nicht verboten", erwiderte schließlich Wispy nachdenklich.

Yugi strahlte. „Phantastisch. Dann borge ich sie euch jetzt also offiziell. Maggie, du bist Zeuge. Ach ja, wie ist es mit Schuhen? Dürft ihr Schuhe haben?"

„Wenn ihr sie uns borgt, können wir sie tragen", erwiderte Monk, der wie die anderen Hauselfen begonnen hatte, die Kleidung anzuziehen.

„Gut. Nach dem Abendessen, das jetzt auch bald fertig sein sollte, können Maggie und Harmony euch Schuhe machen. Da fällt mir ein... was esst ihr denn so?"

„Meistens, was so an Resten da ist", erklärte Barney. „Hauselfen sind da nicht so anspruchsvoll."

„Naja, Reste müsst ihr bestimmt nicht essen. Am besten sagt ihr immer Harmony, was ihr möchtet. Ihr werdet übrigens mit Ani, Maggie, Harmony, Kevin, Ellen, Tom und Kagemusha zusammen essen, ok?"

Sie nickten. Gerade als sie endlich mit dem Anziehen fertig waren, kam Harmony ins Zimmer. „Yugi-sama. Das Essen ist fertig", informierte sie den Jungen.

„Danke, Harmony. Ich sage schnell Yami und Seto Bescheid. Geht ihr schon mal essen."

Die beiden Duelmonster verneigten sich ebenso wie die Hauselfen und verließen das Zimmer, während Yugi seine beiden Geliebten informierte. Kaiba kam erst 20 Minuten später, weil das Computerproblem ihn noch etwas aufgehalten hatte. Erneut verbrachten die drei Jungen den restlichen Abend friedlich lesend und kuschelnd.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen Sugoroku den Brief, dass Kamura wieder unterrichtsfähig sei. Auf Wunsch der Jungen sollte der Lehrer die restliche Zeit bei ihnen in Großbritannien verbringen und sie verabredeten sich für den Donnerstag 10:00 Uhr Mitteleuropäischer Zeit.

Am Mittwoch lernten Yami, Yugi und Baku-Ra wieder sehr intensiv, wobei die beiden Yamis sich auch immer wieder heimlich über Geisterbeschwörungen austauschten. Yugi fiel zwar auf, dass die beiden Geister sich nicht so stark stritten wie sonst, fragte aber nicht nach, sondern genoss das friedliche Arbeitsklima.

Ryou schloss sich der Lerngruppe gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags an, sobald er nach dem Besuch seines Vaters etwas geschlafen hatte. Kaiba hingegen arbeitete den ganzen Tag (bzw. Nacht in Japan) in seinem Büro und kehrte erst zum Abendessen in das Haus zurück.

Am Donnerstagmorgen (in Großbritannien) kam Kamura schließlich mit seinem Gepäck an. Er wurde von Ani empfangen und in sein Zimmer gebracht, während die Jungen noch beim Frühstück waren. Danach trafen sie sich im Unterrichtsraum im zweiten Stock.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte der Lehrer sie. „Zu meinem Bedauern überließ ich Sie in ihren Studien erneut sich selbst. Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich die erforderlichen Grundkenntnisse auch ohne meine Anwesenheit wieder erarbeitet?((5))"

„Ja, Kamura-sensei", antwortete Yugi. „Ich denke, wir haben das Wichtigste über magische Pflanzen und Tiere gelernt. Es tut uns leid, was mit Ihnen passiert ist. Sind Sie auch wieder ganz gesund?"

Der Lehrer lächelte. „Ja, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wie auch immer. Ich schlage vor, wir machen wieder einen kleinen mündlichen Test mit häufig gestellten Prüfungsfragen. Somit können Sie noch einmal den Stoff wiederholen und ich sehe, inwieweit ich vielleicht noch ein paar Dinge ansprechen muss."

Die nächsten drei Stunden fragte Kamura die Jungen verschiedene Fragen zu den Fächern Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Magiegeschichte und Zaubertränke. Natürlich konnten die Jungen alle Fragen richtig beantworten. Yami und Baku-Ra wurden aber zunehmend ungeduldiger. Sie wollten viel lieber ihre Geisterstudien fortsetzen, als dumme Fragen zu beantworten, deren Antworten sie ja bereits kannten.

Als Kamura schließlich mit seinem Test fertig war, aßen die fünf zu Mittag und danach durften sie sich eine halbe Stunde ausruhen. Dann ging der Unterricht weiter.

„So, nun können wir uns neuen Fächern widmen", begann Kamura. „Zunächst würde ich Sie gerne zumindest mit einer kleinen Einführung mit Talismanmagie vertraut machen. Hier in Europa gehört dieser Magiezweig zwar nicht zur Standardausbildung von Magiern, aber in Japan ist dies der Fall. Daher denke ich, Sie sollten wenigstens eine Grundidee von dieser Magieanwendung haben. Wissen Sie denn schon etwas darüber?"

„Sie wurde laut Jin-au's Buch ‚Asiatische Magiegeschichte, Bd. 4- Japan' in der Yamato-Zeit nach Japan gebracht((6))", überlegte Ryou laut. „Sehr viel mehr stand da leider nicht. Ich wollte es noch nachschlagen, habe es dann aber vergessen."

„Genau", fügte Yami hinzu. „Ich hatte nachgeschlagen. Sehr viel habe ich aber auch nicht gefunden. Talismanmagie ist doch, wenn man magische Schriftzeichen auf Objekten oder Zetteln hat. Sie sollen dann zum Beispiel vor Krankheiten schützen."

„Sehr gut", strahlte Kamura. „Dann haben Sie ja wenigstens eine Grundidee, wovon ich rede. Talismanmagie ist die Kunst, magische Schriftzeichen zu schaffen. Entweder benutzt man sofort magische Tinte, oder man verzaubert die Tinte später. Die erste Variante ist gebräuchlicher, weil sie einfacher ist. Auch Muggel sind begeistert von dieser Magie und kaufen sich in den Tempeln solche Glücksbringer. Die meisten, die in den Tempeln zum Verkauf angeboten werden, sind allerdings auch von Muggeln nachgemachte Talismane, die keine Magie beinhalten."

„Woran erkennt man gefälschte?" wollte Yugi wissen.

„Ein einfacher Zauber lässt es Sie erkennen. Den werde ich Ihnen später zeigen. Es gibt auch Fachgeschäfte für Talismane, die von geprüften Schamanen hergestellt werden. Es dauert lange, die Ausbildung abzuschließen, so dass man offiziell Talismane herstellen darf. In Japan gibt es, soweit ich weiß, im Moment nur 47 Schamanen, die berechtigt sind, diesem Gewerbe nachzugehen."

„Aber warum lernen wir es dann in der Schule?" fragte Ryou.

„Sie lernen nur die Grundkenntnisse. Das heißt, Sie erfahren, welches Schriftzeichen was bewirkt, die verschiedenen Materialien, auf denen Sie schreiben können und so weiter. Der Unterricht dient auch hauptsächlich dazu den Schülern beizubringen, echte von falschen Talismanen zu unterschieden. Wer sich entscheidet, ein Schamane für Talismane zu werden, lernt bei seinem Meister dann die verschiedenen Zauber, um Talismane zu aktivieren oder zu deaktivieren und vor allem auch, wie die magische Tinte gemacht wird, was nur die Meister und ihre Schüler wissen. Man kann mit gekaufter Tinte seine Talismane selber herstellen, aber diese erreichen nie die Macht und Wirkungsdauer wie die von echten Schamanen hergestellten. Für den Unterricht wird von der Schule jeweils die Tinte von solchen Meistern gekauft."

„Verstehe. Und wofür braucht man die Talismane so?" Yugi und Ryou sahen ihn mit großen neugierigen Augen an.

„Wie Yami-san vorhin schon sagte, wirken sie zum Beispiel vorbeugend gegen Krankheiten. Aber auch für Glück, gute Geschäfte oder Liebesangelegenheiten kann man welche bekommen. Auch bieten einige Schutz vor bösen Geistern und derartiges."

Hier horchten Yami und Baku-Ra auf, die bisher nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatten. „Könnten Sie das mit den Geistern genauer erklären?" fragte Yami. „Wie funktioniert das? Werden die Geister abgeschirmt von diesem Ort? Könnte man damit auch Geister einsperren, damit sie gezwungen sind, in der Nähe eines solchen Talismans zu bleiben?"

Yugi sah ihn fragend an. /-/Hast du Angst, du könntest von so was beeinflusst werden? Du hast doch einen eigenen Körper./-/

/Sch, man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, oder/ wich Yami aus.

„Langsam, langsam. So genau weiß ich das nicht. Ich bin schließlich kein Schamane. Da sollten Sie lieber einen Schamanen selbst fragen, Yami-san, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er Ihnen Auskunft geben wird, solange Sie nicht selbst diesen Beruf gerade erlernen oder erlernt haben."

Yami und Baku-Ra sahen ihn enttäuscht und finster an. „Können Sie uns wenigstens sagen, wie Geistertalismane hergestellt werden? Welche Zeichen man verwendet?"

„Ich fürchte, diese gehören zu den wenigen Talismanen, die nicht einfach so unterrichtet werden dürfen. Falls Sie allerdings welche benötigen, so können Sie sie im Fachhandel erwerben. Die Schamanen untersuchen für Kunden mit Geisterproblemen normalerweise auch den entsprechenden Ort, der heimgesucht wird. Dann helfen sie den Geistern, ins Jenseits zu gelangen oder schicken sie gewaltsam dorthin."

„An wen könnten wir uns denn mit unseren Fragen wenden?" wollte Yami ungeduldig wissen. „Und wo gibt es so ein Geschäft?"

„Also, das größte Talismangeschäft in Japan gibt es in Tokyo. In Domino gibt es nur ein kleines Geschäft, das sich aber nicht mit Geistern beschäftigt und sich für solche Kunden an die Schamanenvereinigung wendet. Ansonsten könnten Sie aber auch an Muto-sama wenden. Sein Vater war meines Wissens nach einer der größten Schamanen seiner Zeit und brachte Muto-sama in seiner Jugend einiges bei. Sein Spezialgebiet waren Geister."

„Wirklich? Mein Urgroßvater war Schamane?" fragte Yugi mit großen bewundernden Augen.

„Ja, so ist es. Für viele soll es damals eine Enttäuschung gewesen sein, dass sein Sohn den Schamanenberuf nicht ergriff und das Familienunternehmen insofern auch nicht weiterführte. Vor allem, da auch er ein großes Talent zu haben schien."

Kamura redete noch ein paar Stunden weiter über die Talismanmagie und ließ die Jungen dann ein paar selber machen. Baku-Ra und Yami konzentrierten sich nur noch halb auf den restlichen Unterricht.

„So, das waren zunächst die wichtigsten theoretischen Grundlagen für Talismanzauber. Soweit ich informiert bin, ist dieses Fach kein Schwerpunktfach bei ihrer Prüfung und daher belassen wir es dabei.((7)) Dann können wir nun zu den restlichen drei Pflichtfächern übergehen. Diese drei Fächer behandeln die Zauberkunst an sich. Haben Sie inzwischen ihre Zauberstäbe bekommen, Ryou-san und Baku-Ra-san?"

„Ja, wir haben sie endlich", grummelte Baku-Ra. „Der Kerl hatte sich ja auch lange genug dafür Zeit gelassen."

„Sehr schön. Dann können wir also zu den hohen Künsten der Zaubersprüche, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kommen. Haben Sie denn schon etwas davon geübt?"

„Ja", grinste Baku-Ra und erzählte schwärmerisch: „Wir haben da so eine tolle dreibändige Buchreihe studiert: ‚Zaubererduelle für Anfänger – so verteidige ich mich richtig', ‚Zaubererduelle für Fortgeschrittene – so greife ich effektiv an', und ‚Zaubererduelle für Profis – so steht mein Gegner nach nur einem Spruch nicht mehr auf'."

Kamura sah ihn etwas irritiert an. „Es ist natürlich sehr schön, dass Sie sich so begeistert in die Materie gestürzt haben. Das Duellieren an sich nimmt allerdings nur einen kleinen Teil im Lehrplan ein. Zumindest in Japan ist es Stoff des letzten Vierteljahres der siebenten Klasse, während es in anderen Schulen überhaupt nicht angeboten wird. Insofern fürchte ich, Sie werden Ihr Wissen nicht für die Prüfung brauchen. Ich schlage vor, Sie probieren erst einmal einfache Zauber wie den Schwebezauber, der in Hogwarts und Iwazakura meines Wissens Stoff von Klasse eins ist. Ich mache es Ihnen vor: Wingardium Leviosa." Das Buch, auf das der Zauber gerichtet war, erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte ein paar Sekunden. Dann ließ Kamura es sanft wieder auf den Tisch sinken.

„Ach, das ist ja leicht", meinte Baku-Ra, der genau wie die anderen Kamura genau beobachtet hatte und jede Bewegung der Magie verfolgt hatte.

„Es mag einfach aussehen, aber ist nicht ganz so leicht. Probieren Sie es nun alle selbst. Der Spruch steht mit Lautzeichen und Betonungen an der Tafel." Mit einem Tippen seines Zauberstabes erschien die angekündigte Schrift hinter ihm auf der Tafel. „Hier haben Sie Bauklötze, die Sie schweben lassen können."

Yami, Kaiba, Yugi und Ryou wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Bauklötzen zu, während sich Baku-Ra ein anderes Ziel sucht. Dann riefen alle gleichzeitig ‚Wingardium Leviosa' und die Bauklötze erhoben sich in die Luft, bzw. in Baku-Ras Fall ein Globus, der hinter dem Lehrer stand und nun auf Höhe der Zimmerdecke zu ihm rüberschwebte.

„Sehr schön, Sie haben es alle geschafft. Nur Sie haben es etwas zu leicht genommen, Baku-Ra-san. Probieren Sie es am Besten gleich noch einmal."

Die anderen schauten verdutzt zu dem Grabräuber, den sie, auf ihre Zauber konzentriert, nicht beachtet hatten. Der grinste fies und ließ den Globus auf den Kopf des Lehrers fallen, was diesen ohnmächtig zu Boden sinken ließ.

„Ups", sagte Baku-Ra scheinheilig.

„BAK-KUN! Was sollte das?" fragte Ryou wütend.

Baku-Ra sah seinen Geliebten an. „Ich habe im Moment keine Lust mehr auf seinen Unterricht. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, die ich machen will und er enthält mir die Informationen vor, die ich will."

„Und was soll das sein?" fragte Kaiba gereizt. „Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal, dass er nach einem Tag Unterricht bei uns zumindest eine kleine Verletzung hat."

„Ich stimme Baku-Ra zu." Ryou, Kaiba und Yugi schauten sprachlos Yami an. „Was denn? In unserem Lerntempo sind wir viel schneller, als wenn er uns die Sachen beibringt."

„Aber Yami, wenn wir lernen, brauchen wir doch jemanden, der uns die Zauber mal vormacht, besonders bei Sachen mit Zauberstäben", sagte Yugi, der mit seinen Schatten den Lehrer untersuchte. „Kamura-sensei ist jetzt außerdem bestimmt sauer auf uns, wenn er aufwacht, und wird Kopfschmerzen haben. Zum Glück hat er keine Gehirnerschütterung."

„Du kannst ihn doch schnell heilen, damit er keine Schmerzen hat, und Seto kann sein Gedächtnis manipulieren", erwiderte Yami. „Ich denke, es ist sowieso das Beste, wenn Seto seine Gedanken und sein Gedächtnis die letzten drei Wochen bis zur Prüfung manipuliert. Dann können Ryou und Yugi die Zauber lernen und wenn sie etwas nicht richtig hinbekommen, dann lassen sie es ihn vormachen. Baku-Ra und ich werden uns derweilen in der Theorie weiterbilden. Wenn er dann nach Hause zurückkehrt, wird er sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass nur zwei von uns anwesend waren und er nur Zaubersprüche vorgeführt hat, sondern durch Setos Manipulation eine wunderschöne Erinnerung an drei Wochen voller Lehrspaß mit fünf aufmerksamen, lieben Musterschülern haben…"

„Baku-Ra will doch bestimmt keine Theorie lernen", wandte Ryou ein. „Er mag lieber praktische Sachen als reines Lesen und Lernen."

„Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung." Baku-Ra sah Ryou mit einer Unschuldsmiene an. „Ich habe nichts gegen diese Aufteilung."

Ryous, Yugis und Kaibas Augen verfinsterten sich. „Du willst mit YAMI lesen anstatt Zauber auszuführen, die in deinen Händen zu Chaos führen können?" fragte Ryou schließlich. „Ok, Was ist hier los?"

„Nichts. Du sagst selbst immer, ich soll mich mit dem Pharao vertragen und wenn ich es tue, ist es dir auch nicht Recht. Entscheid dich mal", fauchte Baku-Ra.

Ryous Augen wurden groß und wässrig. „Du willst dich für mich mit ihm vertragen? Du bist der liebste, liebste Yami, den man sich wünschen kann", rief er und warf sich dem Grabräuber an den Hals. Dieser schaute einen Moment verdutzt, besonders als Ryou sich streckte, um ihn lustvoll zu küssen, genoss dann aber achselzuckend die Leidenschaft seines Hikaris.

Derweilen schüttelte Yami nur den Kopf, während sich Yugi und Kaiba um Kamura kümmerten. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer", fuhr Kaiba die beiden schließlich an, nachdem die Hand des Grabräubers in die Hose seines Hikaris gewandert war.

„Wie du willst", grinste Baku-Ra, nahm Ryou auf seine Arme und zog sich mit ihm in das Gästezimmer zurück, dass Yami, Yugi und Kaiba ihnen im Haus zur Verfügung gestellt hatten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Tja ja, bei Baku-Ra scheint es ähnlich wie bei Yami gelaufen zu sein. Er richtete sofort, als er wieder bei Kräften war, seine Schatten auf den Ursprung der Beschwörung und wurde daraufhin von den beiden Hikaris befragt ((ohne ihnen natürlich Antwort zu geben, hihi)). Die beiden Geister sind sich halt trotzdem ähnlich...((Magician: Lass sie das bloß nicht hören… die bringen dich um))

((2)) Magician: Ich verstehe diese Erklärung immer noch nicht… T-T  
Annuket ‚seufzt': Warte bis später. Oder verstehst du es nach Kapitel 18/19 immer noch nicht? Wenn nicht auch egal. Nimm die Tatsachen einfach hin.  
Magician: ...ok...

((3)) Im Ägypten gab es wirklich Mysterienkulte. Bestimmte Dinge erfuhr man nur als Eingeweihter (je höher man aufstieg, desto mehr Wissen erhielt man). Wirklich belegt ist so was, glaub ich, erst relativ spät, aber auch schon vorher gab es Andeutungen für so etwas, wie beispielsweise das Totenbuch. Darin stehen bei einigen der Sprüche auch solche Vermerke, dass man gewisse ‚Geheimnisse' kennt. Manche davon wurden in den Texten wirklich beschrieben, andere nicht und die Ägyptologen dürfen sehen, was sie aus den paar Häppchen machen, die ihnen vorgeworfen werden. Auf jeden Fall erfuhr ein einfacher Bürger vermutlich recht wenig Hintergrundwissen zu bestimmten mystischen Vorstellungen.

((4)) Soweit ich weiß, glaubten die alten Ägypter nicht wirklich an Geisterbeschwörungen. Aber so etwas wie Geister gab es schon. Aber da muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Also: Der Mensch besteht, den Körper nicht mitgerechnet, aus 5-6 ‚Bestandteilen' ((kommt drauf an, ob der Name mitgezählt wird, aber ich lasse ihn erst einmal außen vor)). Da hätten wir zunächst die wohl bekanntesten, nämlich Ba und Ka. Das Ka ist ein ‚unsterblicher Doppelgänger', den der Mensch bei seiner Geburt bekommt. Nach dem Tod sitzt es in den Statuen des Toten und muss mit dem Totenopfer ernährt werden. Das Ba hingegen ist das ‚alter Ego des Menschen', ein Vogel mit Menschenkopf, und erscheint erst beim Tod des Menschen. Es kann mit den Göttern ziehen ((wobei ein Grabbesuch für ihn immer wieder erforderlich ist, um Kraft zu schöpfen)), aber auch zusammen mit dem Schatten ((ein weiterer Teil des Menschen)) den Körper ((also den Leichnam)) bewegen. Also, wenn der Körper unversehrt ist, können sich Schatten und Ba vereinen und es entsteht so eine Art Zombie, aber ich glaube mit Intelligenz. Dann hätten wir da noch das Herz, wo die Einsicht, Vernunft, Wille und so vorhanden ist, was beim Toten auf der Waage aufgewogen wird ((? was passiert eigentlich danach damit? Ich habe keinen Schimmer. Die Waage wird doch für den nächsten Toten gebraucht... Ich sollte mal jemand Schlauen fragen)). Und last but not least´ das Ach. Das entsteht nach dem Totengericht im Jenseits, fliegt um den Polarstern ((wenn es Lust hat)) oder kann sich ((Tatatata)) den Lebenden zeigen ((positiv und negativ, je nachdem)). Es gibt dann auch in den Gräbern manchmal tolle Briefe von Leuten, die den Toten bitten, sie (die Lebenden) in Ruhe zu lassen, denn sonst würden sie die Totenopfer einstellen und solche Scherze oder dass sie die Toten beruhigen, dass sie doch ihre Opfer kriegen und deshalb doch bitte die Lebenden in Ruhe lassen sollen. So, da ihr jetzt vermutlich gar nichts mehr versteht, können wir mit der Geschichte fortfahren.

((5)) Magician: Ich weiß, jetzt klinge ich wie Baku-Ra, aber wozu ist dieser Kerl eigentlich gut, wenn sie alles alleine machen?  
Annuket: ‚weinerlich' Was hast du nur gegen Kamura? Sie brauchen doch einen Lehrer, so als Generalprobe, was sie machen können und was nicht. Und natürlich die Gründe, die die Jungs selbst genannt haben … und außerdem ist er der einzige von **meinen** Charakteren, der öfter mal vorkommt. Er gehört mir. … auch wenn ich fies zu ihm bin ‚grins'.  
Magician: Da kann er ja froh sein, dass du ihn so gern magst. Was würdest du ihm wohl antun, wenn du ihn nicht mögen würdest? 'schauder' Na ja, ich für meinen Teil finde ihn einfach nur naiv und langweilig. Aber ich bin ja nur der Beta-reader...

((6)) Annuket: Ich kenne mich japanischer Geschichte überhaupt nicht aus und weiß nur, was ich in meinem Lexikon gelesen habe, also übernehme ich keine Garantie für Richtigkeit! Das mit der Talismanmagie habe ich übrigens alles frei erfunden (in meinem Religionslexikon steht dazu nichts drin). Die Yamato-Zeit ist allerdings eine wirkliche japanische Epoche. Sie umschließt ca. die Zeit zwischen 350 und 645. In dieser Zeit entstand ein Herrschaftsgeflecht, bei dem Herrscher nicht allmächtig, sondern mit dem restlichen Adel fast gleichgestellt war ((so wie das spätmittelalterliche Reich bei uns, bei dem der König/Kaiser ja auch nicht mehr als ein besserer Adliger war)). Die Adelsfamilien hatten jeweils ihre lokalen Schutzgottheiten, deren Priester sie waren, da sie familienbezogen waren. Durch göttliche Urahnen begründeten sie ihren Herrschaftsanspruch über das Volk.  
Magician: Dieser Rückbezug auf Gottheiten gilt für dasjapanische Kaiserhaus, so weit ich weiß,sogar noch bis heute, zumindest aber bis in die Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts. Bin da noch etwas unsicher, hab gerade erst mit dem Thema angefangen...  
Annuket: Ok, auf jeden Fall kamen zum Ende der Yamato-Zeit wieder chinesische Vorstellungen nach Japan, die dann am Ende des 6. und während des 7. Jahrhundert zu Reformen in dem japanischen Staat führten (falls man dazu schon japanischer Staat sagen darf...).

((7)) Ich hoffe, das jedem aufgefallen ist, dass Kamura ein Unterrichtsthema beenden konnte, ohne dass ihm etwas passiert ist.

Annuket: So, das war der letzte Auftritt Kamuras, obwohl er im Hintergrund natürlich weiter dabei ist. Ich hoffe, alle sind froh, dass ihm nichts passiert ist.  
Magician 'kommt rein, hat gerade noch den letzten Satz gehört': Meinst du nicht eher, dass er noch lebt?  
Annuket: Sei nicht so negativ. Aber viel wichtiger als Kamura: Hast du Fotos gemacht?  
Magician 'hält die Kamera triumphierend hoch': Yep, jede Menge. Du glaubst nicht, was die vier alles angestellt haben. Ich hab vorhin wirklich befürchtet, Takara hätte sich ernsthaft was getan...  
Annuket: Erzähl... Aber vorher, tschüß liebe Leser.  
Magician 'winkt': Bis dann.

Bis nächsten Mittwoch  
Annuket


	17. Kapitel 16: Zu Besuch bei Schattenmagier

Annuket: Dieses Mal sogar nur eine Review... Wenigstens du schreibst mir, Punkie, obwohl du so überlastet bist. Ich habe nichts dagegen, Reviews etwas später zu bekommen. Solange ich überhaupt noch welche kriege... Aber ich werde defintiv nicht so was machen wie 'Wenn ihr mir nicht ... Review(s) schreibt, werde ich nicht fortfahren.' Ich finde so etwas das allerletzte (vor allem, weil es dann bei vielen trotzdem nicht weiter geht). Als Autor schreibt man doch auch für sich selbst und in der Hits-Anzeige sieht man doch wenigstens, dass es sich Leute angeschaut haben, wenn man einen solchen Anreiz zum Weiterschreiben braucht. ... Ups, bin ziemlich vom Thema abgekommen... Ähm... Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank. Ich liebe (wie vermutlich jeder Autor) Reviews ;D  
Dann möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass mir Magician bei einigen Stellen in diesem Kapitel sehr geholfen hat 'Magician zieht ihr am Ohr' Ok, ok... Sie hat ein paar Stellen neu geschrieben. Streitfälle waren zwischen uns das 'Geständnis' und die 'Gruppentherapie'. Wenn ihr weiter lest, werdet ihr merken, welche Stellen damit gemeint sind. Diese Fassung besagter Stellen ist, um es noch einmal zu betonen, durch einen regen Mail-Austausch so entstanden, wie sie jetzt ist.   
Magician: Ja, ein seeehr reger... Wie oft ging das hin und her?  
Annuket: Ähm... lassen wir dieses Thema und kommen zu wichtigerem: Dem Disclaimer... Und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, wer den macht. ... 'auf die Uhr schau'... Eigentlich sollte er schon hier sein...  
Neville 'kommt völlig außer Atem an': Verzeihung, 'keuch' bin ich hier richtig? Ich suche... 'schaut auf einen Zettel' ähm... Frau Annuket.  
Annuket: Oh, da bist du ja endlich.   
Neville 'verlegen': 'tschuldigung. Meine Oma hat mir Kuchen für Sie als Geschenk mitgegeben und er war erst etwas später fertig. 'reicht Annuket Kuchen'   
Annuket 'strahlt': Dir sei verziehen. 'schnappt sich Kuchen'   
Neville 'schaut sich um': Und was ist nun eigentlich los? Warum bin ich hier? Geht es schon los?   
Annuket: Du hast gleich deinen Auftritt. Aber vorher... 'holt neugeschriebenen Disclaimerzettel heraus' Hier lies das bitte vor.   
Neville 'liest so leise, das man ihn nicht versteht': ------   
Annuket: Etwas lauter bitte!   
Neville 'unsicher: immer noch leise, aber jetzt verständlich': Annuket gehört weder Yugioh, noch Harry Potter.  
Annuket: Danke, und nun hopp hopp auf deine Position. 'scheucht verwirrten Neville weg'  
Magician 'hält Neville auf': Warte mal.  
Neville: Ja?  
Magician 'flüstert verschwörerisch': Nur eine kleine Warnung. Wenn du da jetzt reingeht's, egal was passiert, bleib ruhig...  
Neville 'wird blass': Ähm... ok?  
Magician: Na dann, viel Glück.

((...)) Autorin, also ich  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (?); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth)

**Kapitel 16: Zu Besuch bei Schattenmagiern**

Am Freitag lernten die Jungen wieder, wobei Yugi und Ryou sich mit den Zaubern mit den Zauberstäben beschäftigten, die Kamura ihnen vormachte. Yami und Baku-Ra hatten sich in das Labor für Zaubertränke zurückgezogen, wo sie die Theorie für ihre Hikaris lernten. Am Abend horchten die beiden Geister Sugoroku über sein Geisterwissen aus. Da er ihnen aber mangels besessener Menschen keinen Exorzismus vormachen konnte, war es für die Yamis teilweise etwas schwierig, ihm zu folgen, weil die ägyptischen Vorstellungen von den jetzigen in vielen Punkten abwichen.

Außerdem kamen am Abend auch die Pflanzen an, die Yugi und Ryou bestellt hatten. Mystagogus kam persönlich vorbei, um ihnen für die Pflanzen, die Genehmigungen erforderten, die notwendigen Zertifikate zu überreichen.

Am Samstag kurz nach 10:00 Uhr kam Neville durch den Kamin. Ani, die über seinen Besuch informiert worden war, erwartete ihn bereits vor dem Feuer.

„Guten Tag", sagte die Elfe und verneigte sich leicht. „Mein Name ist Ani und ich nehme an, Sie sind Neville-san?"

„Guten Tag", erwiderte der Junge leicht verunsichert. „Ja, ich bin Neville. Es freut mich, Sie kennen zulernen."

Sie lächelte. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Yugi-sama erwartet Sie bereits. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Sie führte ihn in Miuts Zimmer, wo Ryou und Yugi gerade mit Miut und Scha spielten. Scha, der inzwischen längst wieder bei Kräften war und sich daran gewöhnt hatte, nun ein Hund zu sein, war sehr lebhaft und verspielt geworden. Miut sorgte sich um ihn wie eine wirkliche Mutter und leistete ihm Gesellschaft, wenn die Menschen keine Zeit hatten.

Als Neville und Ani das Zimmer betraten, blickten sich die Anwesenden zu ihnen um. „Hallo, Neville-kun", grüßten Ryou und Yugi gleichzeitig und strahlten ihn an.

„Hallo, Ryou und Yugi", erwiderte Neville. „Sind das eure Haustiere? Die sind ja süß."

„Miut ist meine Katze", lächelte Yugi. „Der Hund heißt Scha und gehört einem meiner Freunde. Seto, so heißt mein Freund, hat dieses Haus gekauft. Vielleicht kannst du ihn später kennen lernen. Im Moment ist er arbeiten."

„Dann ist er also schon erwachsen? Ich bin nicht mit sehr vielen Erwachsenen befreundet."

„Nein, er ist in unserem Alter", sagte Yugi.

„Dann müsst ihr ja sehr gut befreundet sein, wenn er euch hier wohnen lässt", meinte Neville.

Yugi zögerte leicht, ehe er weiter sprach, während sein Gesicht einen leichten Rot-Ton annahm. „Befreundet ist etwas untertrieben."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun ja", sagte Yugi, das rot auf seinen Wangen wurde dunkler. „Wir sind ein Liebespaar." Dann fügte er ängstlich hinzu: „Ist das ein Problem für dich? Dass ich einen Mann liebe?"

Neville sah ihn erst einmal nur verdutzt an. Schließlich aber sagte er, ebenfalls unsicher: „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das geht. Aber Oma sagt eigentlich immer, dass Liebe etwas Schönes ist, und ich denke, wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, dann ist es vielleicht nicht allzu schlimm, dass beide Partner Männer sind."

Yugi strahlte ihn an. „Danke für dein Verständnis."

„Na ja, irgendwie ist es schon ein bisschen komisch, mir das vorzustellen", meinte Neville nervös. „Aber wahrscheinlich kann man sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt, oder?"

„Nein…", sagte Yugi sanft lächelnd. „Aber das ist nichts Schlechtes… Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meinem Leben. Ich möchte es nicht anders haben. Und was ist mit dir, Neville-kun? Hast du schon jemanden, den du magst?"

„Nein", erwiderte Neville, der nun auch ein wenig errötete. „Aber Oma sagt immer, das sollte man nicht überstürzen und ich hätte noch genug Zeit für so was... Und sie sagt, dass das wichtigste an der Liebe ist, das ich die Frau dann heirate… Aber sag mal, kannst du denn eigentlich… du weißt schon… deinen Geliebten heiraten?"

„Nein, eine gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe ist in Japan verboten", erwiderte Yugi. „Deshalb adoptiert der ältere Partner gewöhnlich den Jüngeren. Das ist das nächste, was an eine Ehe herankommt, denn die Partner sind dann wenigstens im gleichen Familienregister. Man kann dann zum Beispiel bei Unfällen als Familienangehöriger Entscheidungen treffen und zu dem Geliebten und so. Außerdem würde eine wirkliche Ehe für uns sowieso nicht in Frage kommen."

„Wieso nicht? Will er dich nicht heiraten?"

„Auf jeden Fall wollen wir den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen verbringen. Aber die Ehe würde nicht funktionieren, weil wir eigentlich ein Liebestrio sind und kein Liebespaar. Ich liebe zwei Männer, die meine Gefühle beide erwidern, und sich auch gegenseitig lieben."

Neville starrte ihn erst einmal ein paar Minuten geschockt an. „Neville-kun?" fragte Yugi besorgt, als ihm klar wurde, was ihm da gerade herausgerutscht war. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht gleich noch damit überfallen...", setzte er dann verlegen hinzu.

Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. „...ich... ...das... geht denn das?" fragte er schließlich. „Bist du dann nicht eifersüchtig oder so, wenn die beiden etwas ohne dich machen? Kannst du dir denn sicher sein, dass sie dich beide wirklich lieben?"

Yugi war ein wenig überrascht, wie schnell Neville die Neuigkeiten verdaute und vor allem wie positiv er darauf reagierte. Eigentlich hatte er das alles gar nicht erzählen wollen, aber irgendwie spürte er unterbewusst, dass er dem Zaubererjungen vertrauen konnte. Dass dieser sein Geständnis einfach so akzeptierte, freute ihn jedoch ungemein. Daher hatte er auch keine Probleme, die Neugier Nevilles zu befriedigen, indem er seine Fragen beantwortete. „Es gibt keinen Grund für Eifersucht. Ich spüre immer die Liebe, die die beiden für mich empfinden. Ich weiß, dass die Beziehung zwischen uns für beide das Wichtigste ist, genauso wie für mich. Darum ist es unnötig, Zweifel zu haben. Ich weiß, dass ich mein ganzes Leben mit ihnen verbringen möchte."

Ryou lächelte Yugi an. „Ja, so geht es mir mit Baku-Ra und Katsuya auch, obwohl Baku-Ra manchmal etwas extrem ist."

Nevilles Augen wurden größer und er schaute Ryou an. „Du auch?"

Der Weißhaarige drehte sich zu Neville um, sein Gesicht wurde knallrot. „Ja. Das sind meine beiden Geliebten."

Nevilles Augen wurden noch größer. „Du bist auch in einer Beziehung mit gleich zwei Männern?" fragte er noch einmal nach.

Ryou nickte schüchtern. Neville brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um dieses neue Stück Information zu verdauen. Dann blinzelte er und lächelte etwas unsicher. „Gibt es vielleicht noch irgendwas, das ihr mir erzählen wollt?" fragte er, halb im Scherz, um seine eigene Anspannung zu lösen. „Wenn ja, dann nur her damit, ich glaub', jetzt kann mich nichts mehr schocken..."

Ein zaghaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er die beiden anderen Jungen ansah. Yugi und Ryou fingen an zu lachen, erleichtert darüber, dass Neville das ganze mit Humor nahm. Ryou nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Baku-Ra kannst du nachher vermutlich noch kennen lernen. Katsuya ist allerdings in Japan. Er wollte etwas Zeit mit seiner Schwester verbringen und außerdem verfügt er nicht über magische Kräfte und muss daher nicht, so wie wir, für eine Aufnahmeprüfung lernen."

„Meine beiden Geliebten werden übrigens auch nach Hogwarts gehen... Aber wollen wir nicht ins Gewächshaus gehen? Da können wir ja beim Pflanzen weiterreden."

Neville und Ryou stimmten zu und sie gingen in das Gewächshaus. Miut und Scha begleiteten sie nicht, sondern entschlossen sich zu einem Spaziergang auf dem Grundstück.

„Ist es das irgendwie üblich in Japan, mit mehreren Leute gleichzeitig eine Beziehung zu haben?" fragte Neville, als sie den Raum verließen. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, schossen ihm viele weitere Fragen durch den Kopf.

„Nein, wir sind eine Ausnahme", erwiderte Ryou. „die anderen Leute, die wir kennen, sind entweder Single oder haben nur einen Partner."

„Ich hätte früher auch nicht gedacht, dass ich einmal so eine Beziehung haben würde", erzählte Yugi. „Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Die erste Person, von der ich dachte, dass ich sie liebe, war auch ein Mädchen. Aber ich bin, wie gesagt, sehr glücklich darüber, wie es jetzt ist."

Bis zum Mittagessen beschäftigten sich die Jungen mit den Pflanzen und unterhielten sich dabei über alles Mögliche. Schließlich kam Harmony und informierte sie, dass das Essen fertig sei. Während Neville kurz auf die Toilette ging, blieben Yugi und Ryou im Esszimmer.

Als Neville aus der Toilette kam, sah er Yami, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und gerade Wispy einen Zettel gegeben hatte.

„... sehr wohl. Ich werde Euch die Bücher sofort besorgen", sagte der Hauself und verschwand.

„Warum hast du dich umgezogen, Yugi?", fragte Neville Yami, den er von hinten wegen der Haare für Yugi hielt.

Yami drehte sich um, und Neville wich erschrocken vor den blutroten Augen des Pharao zurück. Dieser musterte den anderen Jungen. „Hallo, tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht Yugi. Du musst Neville sein, Yugis und Ryous Gast. Ich bin Yami."

„Oh, Verzeihung. Von hinten dachte ich, du wärst Yugi", stammelte Neville nervös.

„Das ist kein Problem. Yugis und meine Haare sind ja nicht gerade unähnlich. Insofern kann man uns von hinten leicht verwechseln, wenn man uns nicht beide kennt."

Nevilles Augen wurden größer. „Warte mal, sagtest du Yami? Yugi sagte, du wärst sein Geliebter... aber du siehst aus wie sein Bruder! Ist das nicht Inzest?"

„Ich wäre nicht grundsätzlich gegen Inzest((1)), aber ich selber praktiziere ihn nicht. Ich bin ein Einzelkind und insofern wäre das gar nicht möglich. Yugi ist nicht mein Bruder und auch Seto ist nicht mit uns verwandt. Yugis und meine Vorfahren sind nicht einmal aus demselben Land. Meine sind aus Ägypten, Yugis aus Japan. Unsere Ähnlichkeit ist rein zufällig."

Neville nickte leicht verunsichert, entschied sich aber nichts weiter zu Yamis Aussage zu fragen. „Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich habe mich nur gewundert", sagte er stattdessen.

„Kein Problem. Viele halten uns für Zwillinge, obwohl ich finde, dass wir uns gar nicht sooo ähnlich sehen. Aber lass uns lieber zum Essen gehen. Die anderen warten bestimmt schon."

Zusammen gingen sie ins Esszimmer, wo Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou und Baku-Ra schon warteten. Neville wurde mit den beiden Anderen bekannt gemacht, und sie aßen friedlich zu Mittag. Nevilles Blick schweifte oft von den Hikaris zu den Yamis, erstaunt, wie ähnlich sich die Jungen sahen, er sagte aber nichts mehr. Schließlich reichte es dem Grabräuber. „Was starrst du mich andauernd an, Junge?" fragte er aufgebracht. Dann grinste er. „Bist du etwa an mir interessiert? Ich kann das gut verstehen, denn schließlich bin ich so gut aussehend und sexy."

„Baku-Ra." Yami schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Sein Blick sagte eindeutig: ‚Lass den Jungen in Ruhe.'

„Yami", erwiderte Baku-Ra mit einem ‚Er ist schuld, weil er mich anstarrt'-Blick im Gesicht.

„Lass es gut sein", sagte Yami, sein Blick schien zu sagen ‚Lass ihn starren. Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, müsste es aber, weil der Junge nicht gegen dich ankommt.'

„Na gut", grummelte Baku-Ra. Er warf Neville einen ‚Starr mich nicht mehr an oder lebe mit den Konsequenzen!'-Blick zu und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, als Neville verängstigt auf seinen Teller schaute.

Yugi, Kaiba und Ryou waren sprachlos. Yami und Baku-Ra, die normalerweise wegen so etwas mindestens das Zimmer zerstört hätten, hatten ihren Streit mit minimalem Wortaufwand und vielsagenden Blicken ausgetragen.

/-/Yami, das war toll. Ihr vertragt euch./-/

/'/Wie kommt es, dass ihr euch nicht an die Gurgel gesprungen seid/'/

/Ach, ist nicht so wichtig./

/-/Ist das ein neuer Wettstreit zwischen euch? Es gewinnt der, der länger ruhig bleibt oder so/-/

Yami sah Yugi verdutzt an. /Ähm... ja, so etwas in der Art./

Kaiba runzelte seine Stirn. /'/Was verheimlichst du uns/'/

/Ach, nichts Wichtiges. Es ist eine Abmachung zwischen mir und dem Grabräuber. Aber wir sollten unsere Unterhaltung jetzt beenden, sonst erregen wir noch bei deinem Gast Verdacht, Yugi./

Sie unterbrachen die Verbindung und beendeten ihr Essen. „Das war sehr lecker. Eure Hauselfen können wesentlich besser kochen als meine Oma und unserer. Besonders das Eis mit heißen Himbeeren war unglaublich lecker", sagte Neville nach dem Dessert.

Yugi lächelte. „Es freut mich, dass es dir geschmeckt hat. Harmony kocht immer für uns, da es ihr Hobby ist. Dein Kompliment ehrt sie bestimmt. Oh, da ist sie gerade. Hast du es gehört?"

Die Elfe lächelte. „Ja, Yugi-sama. Vielen Dank, Neville-san. Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen so gut geschmeckt hat."

„Und wie ist das Essen deiner Mutter? Kocht sie selbst oder beauftragt sie Hauselfen?" wollte Ryou wissen.

Neville schaute zu Boden. „Ich lebe bei meiner Großmutter, weil meine Eltern... sie sind krank und können sich nicht um mich kümmern."

Yugi und Ryou sahen ihn bekümmert an. „Richtig", begann der Erstere. „Deine Oma sagte ja, ihr würdet sie besuchen gehen. Ich selber lebe auch bei meinem Großvater, weil meine Eltern kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben sind. Aber ich kannte sie nicht und Jii-chan hat sich immer sehr gut um mich gekümmert, also insofern vermisse ich sie nicht allzu stark. Setos Eltern sind auch schon lange tot. Seit wann eigentlich?" Kaiba sah von seinem Nachtisch auf, in dessen letzten Resten er gerade noch rumgestochert hatte. Er sah eigentlich nicht so aus, als wolle er darüber reden. „Wenn du es nicht erzählen willst, musst du nicht", schob Yugi schnell nach.

Kaiba betrachtete seinen kleineren Geliebten einen Moment. „Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er und legte seinen Eislöffel weg. „Meine Eltern starben kurz nach Mokubas Geburt. Ich war damals vier. Wir hatten keine lebenden Verwandten, also kamen wir in ein Waisenhaus. Als ich fast sieben war, adoptierte uns Gozaburo. Der Bastard starb vor ungefähr einem dreiviertel Jahr und ich bekam das Sorgerecht für Mokuba."

„Ich bin froh, dass ich wenigstens meinen Vater kannte", erzählte nun Yami. „Meine Mutter starb, als ich noch ein Kind war, und ich erinnere mich kaum an sie. Aber mein Vater hat jeden Tag wenigstens etwas Zeit mit mir verbracht, obwohl er sehr viel zu tun hatte."

„Was wird das hier?" mischte sich Baku-Ra ein. „Eine Gruppentherapie? Meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich fünf war. Zusammen mit unserem ganzen Dorf. Na und? Ich habe zugesehen, wie sie alle getötet wurden und das Dorf niedergebrannt wurde. Und wenn ich das anmerken darf", sein Blick richtete sich starr auf Yami, „ist es die Schuld deines Onkels gewesen."

„Irgendwie haben wir alle kein besonders gutes Elternhaus", sagte Ryou bedrückt und umarmte Baku-Ra. „Meine Mutter ist ja auch tot und mein Vater verbringt nicht sehr viel Zeit mit mir, weil ich ihn an meine Mutter und ihren Tod erinnere. Es hat mir sehr geholfen, mit Katsuya und Yugi darüber zu sprechen. Was haben denn deine Eltern, Neville? Kann man sie heilen?"

Neville zögerte. „Nein", sagte er schließlich bedrückt und starrte vor sich auf den Tisch. „Sie wurden von Du-weißt-schon-wem gefoltert und dabei hat ihr Verstand Schaden genommen", erklärte Neville. „Die Heiler sagen, es ist irreparabel."((2))

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer'?" fragte Yami. „Er wurde in diesem einen Buch über Magiegeschichte erwähnt und in jedem anderen Buch, was ich zu diesem Thema gelesen hatte, wurde diese Person auch immer so genannt. Aber wer ist das denn nun eigentlich? Er muss doch einen Namen haben."

Neville sah ihn entgeistert an. „Er ist ‚Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf'. Kaum ein Zauberer wagt es, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen."

„Oh, verstehe. Er ist verflucht((3))", warf Yami ein.

Neville schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Wieso soll er verflucht sein?"

„Da, wo ich herkomme, verflucht man die Leute mit dem Vergessen des Namens", erwiderte Yami. „Es ist doch eine große Strafe, wenn die Person vergessen wird und somit auf ewig stirbt."

„Die Leute sprechen seinen Namen nicht aus, weil sie Angst vor ihm haben", erklärte Neville.

„Aber das ist doch blöd. Die Kenntnis des Namens verleiht einem doch Macht über die Person((4)). Außerdem fühlt er sich bestimmt nur besser, wenn er weiß, dass man ihn so stark fürchtet, dass man seinen Namen nicht mehr auszusprechen wagt."

Neville überlegte kurz. „Ja, das ist vermutlich richtig. Na gut", er nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, „sein Name ist Voldemort."

„Oh, das ist doch der Mann, von dem Albus-jii-chan erzählt hat", stellte Yugi fest. „Aber willst du uns jetzt nicht doch von deinen Eltern erzählen?"

Neville erzählte den anderen von seinen Eltern und fühlte sich danach tatsächlich besser. Danach unterhielten sie sich noch den restlichen Nachmittag über verschiedene Themen. Um 17:00 Uhr musste Neville nach Hause und verabschiedete sich von seinen neuen Freunden.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kam Malfoy((5)) so gegen 11:00 Uhr zu Besuch. Als er aus dem Kamin trat, war die Empfangshalle leer, da er vorher keine genaue Zeit angegeben hatte. Er schaute sich um. Direkt gegenüber den zwei Kaminen hing jeweils ein Spiegel, der eine mit einem Gargoyle darüber, der andere mit einer Fee. An den Wänden neben den Kaminen waren zwei Porträts von einem unheimlich aussehenden Typen((6)). 

„Aber hallo. Was haben wir denn da? Einen Besucher", sagte das Porträt neben Malfoy.

„Ich wollte Yugi und Ryou besuchen", antwortete er. „Wo kann ich sie finden?"

„Ein bisschen unhöflich, der Kleine", mischte sich der kleine Gargoyle von dem einen Spiegel grummelig ein. „Hält es nicht mal für nötig, uns zu grüßen oder sich selbst vorzustellen."

„Hihi, du kennst doch die Jugend von heute", kicherte die Fee und rekelte sich auf ihrem Spiegel.

„Genau", sagte das Porträt und zu Malfoys Schreck beugte sich der Mann im Porträt aus demselben heraus und packte den Jungen mit seinen Händen. „Also, wer bist du?"

„Dra... Draco Malfoy", erwiderte er leicht verängstigt.

„Oh", meldete sich wieder die Fee, während sie sich etwas aufrichtete und einmal mit ihren Flügeln schlug. „Ich erinnere mich. Yugi-sama erwähnte, dass er heute irgendwann zu Besuch kommt."

„Stimmt, du hast Recht", sagte das Porträt, das den Jungen festhielt. „Das hatte ich völlig vergessen."

„Was ist denn hier los?" ertönte plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme von Gang zur Küche.

„Hallo, Harmony", erwiderten die beiden Porträts verträumt, woraufhin der Gargoyle am Spiegel nur verächtlich schnaubte und die Fee vor sich hin kicherte.

„Es scheint, Yugi-samas heutiger Besuch ist eingetroffen", erklärte das Porträt gegenüber von dem, das Malfoy hielt.

Der Harfengeist schaute den Jungen an und lächelte. „Willkommen. Entschuldigen Sie, falls Gonzo, Giovanni, Mina und Minster((7)) Sie erschreckt haben((8)) sollten. Mein Name ist Harmony. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen? Yugi-sama und die anderen sind gerade im Außenpool."

Dann schaute sie zu den vier Monstern im Raum. „Ach ja, jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen, weswegen ich gekommen bin. Ich hatte euch Kekse gemacht. Hier, lasst es euch schmecken."

„Wow, lecker", freute sich Gonzo und nahm einen Keks aus der Dose, die Harmony ihm gerade hingestellt hatte.

„Du bist die Beste", frohlockte Giovanni, als er seinen ersten Keks in den Mund steckte.

„Danke schön", sagte Minster höflich.

„Auch von mir vielen Dank", sagte Mina, richtete sich kurz auf, verneigte sich und legte sich dann wieder auf ihren Spiegel, während sie an einem kleinen Keks knabberte.

Harmony nickte ihnen zu und führte dann Malfoy hinaus auf die Terrasse und von dort hinunter zum Swimmingpool. Schon als sie nach draußen kamen, konnten sie von unten fröhliches Gelächter hören.

Von der Terrasse aus konnte Malfoy den Pool sehen, in dem Yugi und Ryou zusammen mit zwei Mädchen zu sein schienen, während zwei weitere Jungen, die den beiden ersteren erstaunlich ähnlich sahen, am Rand des Beckens zu lesen schienen. Ab und zu ließen die beiden ihre Blicke zu Ryou und Yugi schweifen, die im Becken mit den beiden Mädchen Ball spielten.

Als Malfoy und Harmony sich dem Pool näherten, musterte Yami die beiden neugierig durch seine Sonnenbrille. Auch Baku-Ra entging ihre Anwesenheit nicht. Sobald die beiden sich den beiden alten Ägyptern auf 10 m genähert hatten, sprang Scha, der unter dem Tisch zwischen den beiden Yamis gelegen hatte, auf und rannte freudig bellen auf Malfoy und Harmony.

Auch Yugi und Ryou schauten nun von ihrem Spiel auf und in die Richtung des Gebells. „Hallo Malfoy-kun", grüßten die beiden fröhlich. „Schön, dass du Zeit hattest, vorbei zu schauen."

Malfoy musterte die Personen im Becken. Yugis Haare hingen herunter, und er sah aus wie ein Mädchen. Auch Ryous Haare waren glatter als sonst, so dass es noch weiblicher aussah. Neben ihnen betrachtete ihn ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und einer Krone. Sie hatte anscheinend kleine rote Fischflossen anstelle von Ohren und einen roten Fischschwanz statt Beinen. Schließlich begann sie zu kichern und erhob sich auf einen der Steine, die am Beckenrand waren, so dass ihr Schwanz in der Sonne glitzerte.

Das andere Mädchen entpuppte sich als wesentlich größer als das erste. Ihre Haare waren pink, und auch sie hatte Flossen als Ohren. Diese waren allerdings genau wie ihre lange Schwanzflosse grün. Im Gegensatz zu dem ersten Mädchen, das ein blassrosa Oberteil trug, war ihres metalligblau. Auffällig war an ihr außerdem ihre Rüstung um Teile ihrer Schwanzflosse.((9)) Sie starrte Malfoy misstrauisch an.

„Hallo, Yugi, Ryou", erwiderte Malfoy, während die beiden kleineren Jungen aus dem Becken kamen und sich in ihre Badetücher hüllten.

„Schön, dass du es so früh geschafft hast", sagte Ryou lächelnd. „Das sind Baku-Ra und Yami."

„Erfreut", sagte Malfoy kurz und betrachtete interessiert die dunkleren Versionen der beiden Hikaris.

„Also, was wollen wir machen?" fragte Yugi aufgeregt. „Was spielen denn Zauberer so?"

„Es gibt die verschiedensten Spiele. Da gibt es Brettspiele wie beispielsweise ‚Zauberschach', ‚Das verrückte Zauberlabyrinth' und ‚Magische Siedler'((10)). Aber auch Kartenspiele..."

„Spielt ihr auch Duelmonster?" wollte Yami mit leuchtenden Augen wissen.

„Ich habe nie von einem solchen Spiel gehört. Was soll das sein?"

„Ach, nur ein Kartenspiel", erwiderte Ryou schnell. „Aber erzähl weiter. Gibt es auch was für draußen? Heute ist so schönes Wetter."

„Nun ja, mein Lieblingsspiel im Freien ist Quidditch", sagte Malfoy. „Vater hat mir letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag ein Feld bauen lassen. Da das Spiel auf Besen ausgetragen wird, hat das Feld einen Schutzzauber. So kann man uns dort auch nicht von außerhalb des Grundstücks sehen."

„Wie spielt man das?" Yami sah ihn interessiert an.

Malfoy erklärte ihnen die Spielregeln, wobei Baku-Ras Interesse an dem Spiel mit der Erwähnung der Klatscher enorm zunahm. Schließlich erklärten sich alle für einverstanden, das Spiel zu versuchen.

„Da wir nur zu fünft sind, schlage ich vor", hob Malfoy an, „dass ich der Schiedsrichter bin und ihr je eine Zweiermannschaft bildet. Einer ist Sucher und Hüter und der andere ist Jäger. Die Klatscher lassen wir einfach weg."

„Was? Das ist doch nur was für Weicheier", entrüstete sich Baku-Ra. „Ich will richtig spielen. Wir rufen einfach etwas Verstärkung."

„Ok", stimmte Yami zu. „Du kannst Draco in deiner Mannschaft haben und wir holen noch Seto. Treffen wir uns hier wieder mit unseren Mannschaften in... sagen wir... einer halben Stunde?"

„Ist mir recht. Und mach dich bereit für eine vernichtende Niederlage", grinste Baku-Ra.

„Davon träumst du", erwiderte Yami. „Yugi, zieh dich schnell um, während ich Seto bescheid sage."

Yugi nickte und lief, dicht gefolgt von Ryou ins Haus, um sich umzuziehen. Malfoy ging seinen Besen holen und Baku-Ra ging zum Schattenportal, um seine Monster zu rufen.

Yami teleportierte sich zu Kaiba. Dieser sah gerade die neuesten Untersuchungsberichte seiner Firma im Hausbüro durch.

„Hallo, Seto", hauchte Yami ihm ins Ohr, woraufhin er leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Yami, ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen gehört. Was gibt es? Ich bin beschäftigt."

„Aber, aber, Seto. Du brauchst eindeutig eine Pause. Du kannst zum Beispiel mit uns ein Zaubererspiel namens Quidditch spielen."

„Hat das nicht bis später Zeit?"

„Nein. Außerdem hast du noch morgen den ganzen Tag, um dir die Berichte anzusehen. Du willst doch nicht, dass wir gegen den Grabräuber verlieren, nur weil du jetzt keine Lust hast." Er knabberte an Kaibas Ohr.

Kaiba seufzte in dem Wissen, dass er nun nicht mehr zum Arbeiten kommen würde. „Also schön. Wie sind die Regeln?" Yami zeigte ihm die Informationen durch ihre Geistesverbindung. „Und wen nehmen wir als weitere Spieler? Uns fehlen noch vier Leute. "

„Oh, wir fragen einfach ein paar Monster."

In dem Moment kam Yugi ins Zimmer. „Und? Spielst du mit, Seto?"

„Ja. Was wollen wir sein? Ich möchte als Treiber spielen."

„Gut, ich auch", stimmt Yami zu. „Oder möchtest du die zweite Treiberposition, Yugi?"

„Nein, schon gut. Ich möchte Sucher sein. Aber welche Duelmonster nehmen wir? Uns fehlen noch die drei Jäger und der Hüter."

Yami grinste. „Ich dachte an die drei Harpyienschwestern als Jäger. Ihre Teamarbeit ist super bei Angriffen. Als Hüter könnten wir ihren Bruder nehmen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass unser Gast sich etwas über das Auftauchen von Harpyien wundern wird?" fragte Kaiba skeptisch.

„Ach, das geht schon", erwiderte Yami. „Ich habe in einem Buch Abbildungen gesehen und so unähnlich sind unsere Harpyien((11)) den hiesigen nicht. Die Zauberer scheinen sie außerdem als Gesprächspartner anzuerkennen. Es gibt regelmäßig Verhandlungen mit ihnen."

„Na gut", stimmt Yugi zu. „Aello((12)), Podarge((13)), Okypete((14)) und Kelaino((15)). Ich rufe euch!" Sein Millenniumsschlüssel leuchtete und die vier Duelmonster erschienen vor den Jungen.

Sie verneigten sich „Wie können wir euch helfen, Yugi-sama?" fragte Aello und streckte stolz ihr buntes Gefieder.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Anmerkungen

((1)) Lernen wir wieder etwas über das alte Ägypten. Inzest selbst war nicht wirklich üblich, zumindest nicht im Volk. In der Königsfamilie ist das schon etwas anders, aber richtig extrem haben es, so weit ich weiß, erst die Griechen getrieben, als die Ptolemäer in Ägypten herrschten. Vorher waren die Schwestergemahlinnen selten (oder gar nicht?) die Großen Königlichen Gemahlinnen, sondern höchstens Nebenfrauen. Obwohl auch da nicht ganz klar ist, ob es sich wirklich um Schwestern handelt, denn das Wort Sen (meist Schwester) kann auch ‚weibliche nähere Verwandte' (z.B. Cousine) heißen. Unter Göttern war das schon eher üblich (man sollte ja als Gott standesgemäß heiraten, was etwas schwierig ist, wenn nur Verwandte zur Verfügung stehen). Die bekanntesten und wichtigsten Geschwisterehen sind wohl Osiris und Isis (beide Kinder der Neit) sowie Seth und Nephtis (auch Kinder der Neit). Nicht dass die Ehe der letzteren so harmonisch war, denn Nephtis ist ja mit Osiris fremdgegangen und war auch immer auf der Seite von ihm und Isis. Armer Seth ‚schnief'

((2)) Magician: Bin ich die einzige, die dieses ganze Thema als ziemlich unpassend für das Mittagessen empfindet? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich niemandem, den ich erst seit einem halben Tag kenne, von meinen Familienproblemen erzählen würde. Und Neville hat Harry und den anderen, die ja wohl seine besten Freunde sind, vier oder fünf Jahre nichts davon erzählt (hat er es überhaupt getan?). Aber gut, ich bin ja nur der Beta-reader…  
Annuket: Ich denke, dass Neville unterbewusst den Yugioh-Charakteren schnell vertraut, so wie diese ihm vertrauen (wird später erklärt… sehr viel später…). Ganz abgesehen davon, ist die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Co und Neville nicht so tief. Ich habe eher den Eindruck, dass sie Neville einfach nur dabei sein lassen, ihn in ihrer Gruppe tolerieren, aber dass er nicht im Freundschaftskreis der drei wirklich drin ist. Er ist eher ein ‚sehr guter' Bekannter als ‚enger Freund'. Dagegen haben sich hier Yugi usw. mit Neville wirklich beschäftigt und seine Meinung zählt was für sie und sie zeigen ihm, dass er willkommen ist usw. Wenn aber Neville Harry beispielsweise seine Pflanzen zeigt oder ihm was davon erzählt, dann ist dieser (und die anderen) nicht wirklich interessiert und würgen ihn ab. Und so jemandem würde ich garantiert auch nicht gerade mein Innerstes preisgeben. … Das war lang…

((3)) Hehe, wieder mal Lernzeit. Erinnert ihr euch an die Fußnote über die Bestandteile des Menschen im letzten Kapitel? Ich erwähnte, dass der Name auch ein Bestandteil des Menschen ist. Dinge existieren sowieso erst, wenn sie einen Namen haben. Im Totenbuch beispielsweise sind dann auch ab und zu solche ‚Erschaffungen mit Wortspielen' vorhanden (die Ägypter liebten Wortspiele), z.B. Spruch 115 ...Er (Re) verwandelte sich in ein gelocktes Weib, und so entstand der ‚Gelockte' ((ist ein bestimmter Priester)) von Heliopolis... oder 113 "...da habe ich sie mit der Reuse ((ich glaub, das ist so eine Art Fangkorb, in die ein Fisch rein-, aber nicht wieder raus kommt)) gefangen." So entstand die Reuse. ... . Aber ich komme schon wieder vom Thema ab. Also, Namen: Namen lassen tiefe Einblicke in das Wesen zu. Die Kenntnis eines Namens bedeutet Macht über die Person. Das gilt sogar für Götter, weshalb sie Geheimnamen haben, die keiner (oder kaum jemand) kennt. Je mächtiger die Person/Gott, desto mehr Namen. Könige haben üblicherweise 5, Osiris hingegen mindestens 100. Oft werden Decknamen für Götter gesucht, damit ihr Name geheim bleibt (das spitzt sich zu bis zu solchen Fällen wie „der Gott, dessen Name nicht einmal seine Mutter kannte" in den Pyramidentexten). Aber zurück zu den Menschen und ihren Namen. Nach dem ägyptischen Glauben lebt eine Person, solange ihr Name bekannt ist und auch ausgesprochen wird. Daher ist die Tilgung des Namens mit Vernichtung des Menschen gleichzusetzen. Gutes Beispiel hierfür ist z.B. Hatschepsut, die in der 18. Dynastie für Thutmosis III regierte (war noch nicht volljährig), sich dann aber selbst der Krone bemächtigte. Thutmosis III ließ nach ihrem Tod überall ihren Namen auslöschen, und sie wurde auch nicht in den Königslisten aufgeführt.

((4)) Huhuhu, noch mehr zu Namen, wo wir schon beim Thema waren. Da kenne ich auch noch eine lustige Geschichte: Isis wollte den geheimen Namen des Amun erfahren, um Macht über ihn zu haben. Also nahm sie ihm etwas Blut ab, als er schlief, formte aus Erde und besagtem Blut eine Schlange, die Amun biss. Er bekam Schmerzen (was nur durch sein Blut überhaupt möglich war). Isis versprach ihm zu helfen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass er ihr seinen geheimen Namen verrät. Er versuchte zu mogeln und nannte ihr erst einmal alle bekannten Namen von sich ((Magician ‚lach': Das hat bestimmt eine Weile gedauert, oder?)). Aber es nützte alles nichts, denn Isis kannte schon alle anderen. Letztendlich verriet er ihn ihr schließlich doch und Isis heilte ihn. Also wie gesagt, für die Ägypter waren Namen ganz wichtig.

((5)) Zur Erinnerung: Jetzt meine ich Malfoy Junior.

((6)) Ich meine mit den beiden Spiegeln die beiden Fallenkarten ‚Handspiegel des Feindes' und ‚Handspiegel der Fee' (ich hoffe, die heißen so, denn ich habe sie nur auf Englisch). Der erstere kann die Zerstörung einer Zauber- oder Fallenkarte durch eine Zauberkarte umlenken und der Zweite die Zerstörung eines Monsters. Bei mir sind sie übrigens nicht wirklich Hand- sondern Wandspiegel (sagen wir... 50 cm Durchmesser?). Die Porträts sind Duelmonster, und zwar zweimal die Karte ‚Geheimnis des Porträts'. Angriffstärke 1200 und Verteidigung 1500. Der Text dazu ist: ‚Ein vom Künstler verfluchtes Porträt, von dem es heißt, das es Unglück über jeden bringt, der es besitzt.' ... Naja, Yami, Yugi und Kaiba bringt es nicht wirklich Unglück ((… schwachsinnige Texte…)).

((7)) Magician: komischer Name… wo hast du den denn her?  
Annuket ‚überleg': Ich habe keine Ahnung. Nachdem ich vergessen habe, es hinzuschreiben, weiß ich es nicht mehr…

((8)) Für jeden, den es interessiert: Gonzo und Giovanni sind die beiden Porträts, Mina ist die Fee und Minster ist der Gargoyle.

((9)) Und wieder Duelmonster. Das erste ist die Heilende Nixe (1500/800). Ein Effektmonster, das in jeder Standby-Phase des Spielers die Lebenspunkte des Spielers um 800 erhöht. Das zweite ist der Meerjungfrauen-Ritter (1500/700). Auch sie hat einen Effekt, nämlich dass sie zweimal in einer Kampfphase angreifen darf, wenn ‚Umi' auf dem Feld liegt.

((10)) Magician: Musst du für die Spiele dann eigentlich auch einen Disclaimer schreiben? Annuket: Ich weiß nicht. Also diese speziell habe ich mir ja ausgedacht. Namensähnlichkeiten mit bekannten Muggelspielen sind rein zufällig! … Wirklich… Ok, ok, sie sind nicht ganz so rein zufällig. Falls jemand sich an reale Spiele erinnert fühlt, wisse bitte, dass mir auch keine Rechte an irgendwelchen Spielen gehören. Ich habe höchstens Spiele bei mir zu Hause, die gekauft wurden.  
Magician ‚tätschelt ihr den Kopf': Das hast du gut gemacht. Hier, ich hab Kekse mitgebracht.  
Annuket: Ach wenn ich mit so einem Disclaimer keine Probleme hab. Danke ‚schnappt sich Kekse, weil sie von E. stammen ((E.'s Kekse sind nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben, obwohl ‚himmlisch' schon recht nahe kommt.)), und rennt weg, ehe sich Magician die Kekse zurückholen kann'   
Magician ‚schüttelt nur den Kopf'

((11)) Jetzt haben wir mal was Griechisches. Sie sind griechische Sturmgöttinnen. Ihre Natur ist aber eher dämonisch, denn sie rauben Menschen und sind überhaupt etwas raffgierig. Ein Sturm nimmt halt alles mit, was er kriegen kann. Auf den antiken Darstellungen sehen sie Zugegebenerweise nicht wie auf den Karten aus, aber was soll's. Oh, und eigentlich gibt es keine männlichen (soweit ich weiß, liegt das bei den Yugioh-Karten hauptsächlich an der Übersetzung. Der Harpyienbruder gehört im Original nicht zu den Harpyien, sondern heißt einfach nur ‚Vogelmensch'). Es sind alles Mädchen mit Vogelleibern (zumindest haben sie eine Mischung aus Flügeln und Armen).

((12)) Das ist tatsächlich der Name einer der Harpyien und bedeutet „Sturmwind". Das ist bei mir die Harpyie mit den langen pinkfarbenen Haaren (Harpyie 1). Habe die Karte leider nicht, sondern nur die normale Harpyie T-T.

((13)) Auch das ist ein echter Harpyienname, der „Schnellfuß" bedeutet. Das ist Harpyie 2, die kurze rote Haare hat. Juchhu, ich habe diese Karte. Die Werte sind 1300/1400 (ich schätze mal, die Erste hat auch solche Werte). Und sie ist ein Effektmonster. Der Text ist: „Der Name dieser Karte wird als ‚Harpyie' behandelt (aha, und was bedeutet das? Blöd wenn man nicht die andere Karte hat... ((Magician, ‚die die Karte bekommen hat': Das bedeutet, dass Zauber- oder Fallenkarten, die nur mit der Harpyie –es gibt da nämlich noch eine ohne Nummer, das ist die, die Mai immer benutzt- funktionieren, auch bei diesen Karten angewendet werden können.))). Die Effekte von Flippeffektmonstern, die diese Karte als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört, werden annulliert."

((14)) Und noch einmal ein echter Harpyienname für Harpyie 3 (das ist die mit den mittellangen blauen Haaren). Der Name ist wieder logischerweise griechisch und bedeutet „Schnellflügel".

((15)) Wie gesagt, gab es keine männlichen Harpyien. Aber böse wie ich bin, habe ich ihm trotzdem einen Harpyiennamen gegeben. Ich finde, so weiblich klingt er ja auch nicht. Er bedeutet „Dunkelheit" und seien wir mal ehrlich, der Name passt zu ihm. Er ist viel dunkler als die Harpyien, die ja sehr farbenfroh sind. Seine Farben hingegen sind rot, schwarz, grau sowie verschiedene Brauntöne. Seine Werte sind 1800/600 und zu ihm steht wieder mal so ein ‚toller' Text: „Mit Adleraugen und seiner schnelleren Fluggeschwindigkeit als Mach 5 ist dieses Monster ein Meister der Lüfte." ((Erwähnte ich, dass ich die Texte zu den meisten normalen Karten bescheuert finde?))

Annuket: Ok, das war's wieder mal für heute.  
Annuket


	18. Kapitel 17: Quidditch

Annuket: Juchu, ich habe wieder drei Reviewer. Aber dafür haben nur halb so viele Leute wie sonst gelesen. Ich schätze mal, das liegt an den Sommerferien. Magician und ich haben auch in einer Woche dann vorlesungsfreie Zeit. Ich kann es nicht erwarten -. Egal, vielen Dank für die Reviews.  
An Claudia: Also, so was ist mir noch nie passiert, dass, wenn ich eine Review schreiben konnte, sie nicht angekommen ist. Es sind vielleicht nur wenige Wörter angekommen, aber etwas war immer da. Oh, und letzten sagte mir ffnet, es sei überlastet und daher könne ich keine schreiben. Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal (auch wenn ich auf solche Erfahrungen gut und gerne verzichten kann...). Und ich freue mich natürlich, dass dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat.  
An Punkie: Ich hoffe, dein Computer fängt nicht wieder zu streiken an. Und zu deiner Frage mit dem Besen fliegen (nicht, dass es hier nicht beantwortet werden würde, wenn du weiter liest): Die Monster können alle ohne Besen fliegen, weil sie Flügel haben und die fünf Schattenmagier haben es auch schon gelernt (siehe Kapitel 10: Häuser und Parks, relativ in der Mitte nach dem ersten Besuchim Haus und vor der Stunde bei Kamura). Oh, und du darfst dich so oft wiederholen wie du willst in deinen Reviews.  
An Heavenfly: Wenn du die Länge des letzten Kapitels mochtest, dann wirst du diese lieben. Mit 5995 Wörtern (ohne Reviewantwort und Disclaimer) ist es das längste. ... Zumindest wenn du es als eines zählst, denn weil das Kapitel an sich kürzer war, gibt es dieses Mal ein Extra zum Schluß. Wenn du es insofern nicht als das längste ansiehst, ist es Kapitel 18 mit 5811 Wörtern. Aber lassen wir die Zahlen. Oh, und zum Pool und Yamiabkühlung: Ich habe nicht geschrieben, wie lange Ryou und Yugi im Pool waren, während Yami und Baku-Ra zuschauten ;-). Mit Draco bin ich noch nicht sicher. Sei ehrlich, auch im Buch ist er nicht wirklich böse (die Beschreibung in Band 6, wie er in der Toilette bei der Maulenden Myrthe weinte, sagte doch alles). Aber ich verrate so viel: In Kapitel 7, dass ich jetzt geschrieben habe (ich bin so langsam, ich hoffe ich kann in er vorlesungsfreien Zeit wieder etwas aufholen... vorausgesetzt meine Muse(n) spielen mit) spricht Draco noch mit den dreien und die drei mit ihm. Und das obwohl sie ihn vorher schon zurecht gewiesen hatten wegen seines Verhaltens Neville gegenüber. Was ein Draco-Harry-Pairing betrifft, bin ich mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob die beiden überhaupt jetzt jemanden bekommen werden.  
Da wir schon bei Draco sind und er auch dieses Kapitel sehr präsent ist, kann er eigentlich auch den Disclaimer machen. 'läuft zu Draco, der in seinem Schrank kramt' Hallo, Draco.  
Draco 'dreht sich erschrocken um': Wer sind Sie? Wie kommen Sie in mein Haus?  
Annuket: Ich bin der Autor und habe insofern gewisse Rechte. Und du sollst etwas für mich machen.  
Draco: Ich habe keine Zeit für so was. KIDDER!  
Kidder 'erscheint und verbeugt sich': Wie kann ich Ihnen dienen, Master Draco?  
Draco: Wo ist der Rest der Quidditch-Bälle?  
Kidder: Kidder holt sie Ihnen sofort.  
Draco: Nun mach schon. Die anderen warten auf mich. 'Kidder rennt raus'  
Annuket 'hält Darco Zettel hin': Hier lies das vor!  
Draco: Sie sind ja immer noch hier! Ich habe dazu keine Zeit!  
Annuket: Doch, die hast du! Nun lies schon vor! Denn ohne mich geht hier nichts lohos!  
Draco 'mißmutig': Na schön. 'reisst Annuket Zettel aus der Hand' Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. ... Ehhh, wer will schon Potter.  
Annuket: Du, falls ich mich dazu entscheide. Und nun hopp, hopp zum Spiel.  
'Kidder bringt Bälle'  
Draco: Na endlich. 'reisst Kidder Bälle aus der Hand'

((...)) Autorin, also ich und später auch meine Ehrengäste… Ach so, und Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (?); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth)

**Kapitel 17: Quidditch**

Ryou schlenderte ins Zimmer mit dem Schattenportal, wo er seinen Yami spürte. Gerade als er die Tür zu besagtem Raum öffnen wollte, ging sie auf und Baku-Ra stand grinsend vor ihm. „Hallo, Ryou-chan. Ich habe unsere Monster ausgewählt", teilte der Grabräuber ihm strahlend mit.

Ryous Augen verdunkelten sich. Wenn Baku-Ra ihn so nannte, dann bedeutete das für gewöhnlich nichts Gutes. „Welche?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Och, nur vier ganz harmlose kleine Wesen. Komm, wir müssen Dracolein treffen, damit wir unsere Positionen festlegen können und unsere Monster in der Zeit Gelegenheit haben, das Miniregelbuch zu lesen, dass ich ihnen gegeben habe."

„Baku-Ra...", setzte Ryou an, aber der Grabräuber unterbrach ihn harsch. „Keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Ich habe die Monster bestimmt und die nehmen wir", sagte er und schob seinen Hikari in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

Sie holten ihre Besen und gingen in den Miniwald auf dem Grundstück, wo sie sich mit Malfoy verabredet hatten. Dieser kam auch kurze Zeit später. „Da bin ich wieder", sagte er und musterte ihre Besen. „Die sind aber nicht sehr gut. Diese Modelle sind dafür bekannt, dass sie schwerfällig und langsam sind."

Baku-Ra grinste. „Vielleicht für unfähige Trottel, die nicht richtig mit Besen umgehen können. Die anderen Besen sind so zerbrechlich, dass man kaum das Fliegen genießen kann, weil man ständig Angst haben muss, dass sie unter einem kaputt gehen. Aber lassen wir das. Was möchtest du sein?"

„Ich bin in meiner Hausmannschaft Sucher, also werde ich auch hier diesen Part übernehmen."

„Meinetwegen, aber wehe du enttäuschst uns", meinte Baku-Ra. „Ich hasse es, gegen den Phar... ähm, ich meine natürlich Yami, zu verlieren. Ich will sowieso lieber Treiber sein. Das ist doch eh die lustigste Position. Der Rest ist doch nur was für Memmen. Apropos, Ryou, bist du Hüter oder Jäger?"

„Ich möchte Jäger sein."

Baku-Ra umarmte ihn. „Wenigstens zeigst du etwas Angriffsgeist." Er ließ ihn wieder los und grinste. „Gut, da das geklärt ist, möchte ich euch nun unsere Mitspieler vorstellen. Unser Hüter ist: Merkur.((1))" Der grün-blaue Engel trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor. Ryou wurde nervös und Malfoy musterte verwirrt und misstrauisch das Wesen. Unbeirrt fuhr Baku-Ra in der Zwischenzeit fort. „Dann unsere zwei weiteren Jäger: Bella((2)) und Tinka((3))." Das Monster, das halb Engel, halb Dämon war, trat vor, dicht gefolgt von der Kriegerin mit den ledernen Drachenflügeln. Malfoy wich etwas zurück. Diese beiden waren ihm noch weniger geheuer als Merkur. „Und last but not least meine Treibergefährtin: Doma((4))." Malfoy wurde blass und wich weiter zurück, als die Fee mit zwei Dämonen- und zwei kleineren Vogelflügeln zu ihnen trat. Die zwei riesigen blutunterlaufenen Augen an ihren Oberarmen musterten den Zauberer ebenso wie ihre normalen, rot leuchtenden Augen.

„Hallo, lange nicht gesehen", brach Ryou die kurze Stille, in der die Monster Malfoy musterten und dieser äußerst verängstigt aussah. Ryou nahm seine Hand, woraufhin er den weißhaarigen Jungen anschaute. Der kleinere Ringbewahrer lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. Dann wandte er sich an die Monster. „Darf ich euch Draco Malfoy vorstellen? Er ist der Sucher in unserem Team."

Die Duelmonster nickten. „Sehr erfreut", sagte sie zusammen.

Malfoy war immer noch starr vor Schreck. Als sich ihm Bella und Merkur näherten, erwachte er schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung und drehte sich um, um wegzulaufen. Doch Doma tauchte sofort vor ihm auf.

Sie starrte ihn böse an. „Was ist Mensch? Du willst doch wohl nicht kneifen und unsere Meister enttäuschen?"

Malfoy taumelte verängstigt ein paar Schritte zurück. Bella lächelte plötzlich. „Kein Sorge, ich kümmere mich darum", sagte sie und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, leuchteten sie, genau wie das Herz, das vor ihrer Brust erschienen war. Durch ihren Zauber beruhigte sich der junge Zauberer und es schien ihm lächerlich, dass er noch vor ein paar Sekunden Angst vor den Monstern gehabt hatte, die ihm doch nichts taten.

Ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass er nicht weiter die Angst auf Malfoys Gesicht genießen konnte, aber froh, nun eine Mannschaft zu haben, die hoffentlich den Pharao schlagen konnte, fuhr der Grabräuber fort. „Gut, haben alle die Regeln und ihre Positionen verstanden?" Er schaute die Monster an. Diese nickten alle. Sie hielten noch eine kurze Teambesprechung ab und begaben sich dann zum Treffpunkt, an dem Yami und sein Team schon auf sie warteten. Zu seiner Überraschung sah Malfoy inmitten der drei weiblichen Vogelmonster Professor Snape, der anscheinend von den drei ‚Damen' sehr interessant gefunden und ständig betatscht wurde. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sah aus, als wäre er am liebsten gar nicht hier.

Baku-Ra sah ihn missmutig an. „Und wen haben wir da? Musst du dir Verstärkung holen, weil du mit nur sieben Spielern nicht gegen mich gewinnen kannst, Yami?"

„Red keinen Quatsch, Baku-Ra. Wir wissen beide, dass ich das nicht nötig habe, so wie andere Anwesende." Sein Blick wich nicht von dem Grabräuber. „Man soll nicht immer von sich auf andere schließen. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Das ist Professor Snape. Da er zufällig vorbeigekommen ist, hat er sich bereit erklärt, unser Schiedsrichter zu sein."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚sie sind zufällig hier vorbeigekommen', Professor?" fragte Malfoy seinen Hauslehrer.

Dieser sah seinen Schüler durchdringend an. „Ich musste mit Ihren Freunden etwas wegen Ihrem Schulwechsel besprechen, Mr. Malfoy. Aber könnten wir das schnell hinter uns bringen? Ich habe heute noch andere Dinge vor." ‚Zum Beispiel schnell vergessen, dass ich jemals hier war. Ich frage lieber nicht, was das für Wesen da sind. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Die Harpyien sind mir genug.'

Rückblick (Snapes Perspektive)

‚Warum immer ich? Bin ich ein Postbote? Warum kann Albus nicht einfach eine Eule schicken? Aber neeeiiiiin, ich werde geschickt, um den drei unheimlichsten Schülern, denen ich je begegnet bin, seine Nachricht zu überbringen und ihnen und ihren beiden Kumpanen die Probetests zu bringen. Es sind noch 2 ½ Wochen bis zum Test. Warum muss das schon jetzt sein? Wenn sie ihm so am Herzen liegen, könnte er selbst mit ihnen die Probetests durchgehen oder seinen Busenfreund, der in letzter Zeit oft wie eine Klette an ihm hängt, das machen lassen. Ist er nicht der Großvater von dem Gute-Laune-Zwerg? Zugegeben, der Kleine war recht nett, wenn auch etwas sonderbar. Ich traue so viel Unschuld und Fröhlichkeit nicht, selbst wenn ich mich nach seinem Zauber besser gefühlt habe. Aber der rotäugige Dämon kann einem wirklich den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn treiben. Da traut man sich ja kaum, was zu sagen. Diese durchdringenden roten Augen... als hätte noch nie jemand ‚nein' zu ihm gesagt und man möchte auch nicht der erste sein. Diese nervige ‚I am the king'-Attitude((5)). Wobei ich zugeben muss, wenn er den Zwerg oder den Eisklotz ansieht, strahlt er so viel Ruhe und Frieden aus, dass man meint, die Welt ist in Ordnung. Genau wie bei dem Eisklotz. Wenn er seine beiden Geliebten ansieht, ist seine Ausstrahlung eine ruhige, erfrischende Kühle. Eine kühle Brise an einem heißen Sommertag. Aber ich hatte fast das Gefühl, zu Eis zu erstarren, als er die Umgebung musterte und mich das letzte Mal ansah. Ich habe jetzt schon Angst davor, was passiert, wenn ich sie im Unterricht verbessern oder ihnen sogar eine schlechte Note geben muss. Ich kann nur hoffen, sie sind gut in Zaubertränken, auch wenn das nur bei den wenigsten Leuten der Fall ist.'

„Wolltest du nicht gehen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

‚Na toll, der Köter.' „Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg machen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen, kann ich mich nützlich machen", erwiderte er eisig. ‚Also gut. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen... oder eher zu Zwerg, Dämon und Eisklotz.'

Snape ging durch den Kamin und landete in der Empfangshalle der Villa. Er blickte sich um, sah aber niemanden. Also trat er an eines der Porträts. „Ich möchte zu Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Muto und Mr. Yami. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich sie finden kann?"

„Ich glaube, sie sind oben", erwiderte Gonzo. „Aber sie erwarten heute keinen Besuch mehr, oder Leute?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete Mina nachdenklich.

„Und ich kenne den Typen nicht. Vielleicht will er ihnen nur schaden", mischte sich auch Minster ein.

„Da stimme ich zu." Gonzo beugte sich aus seinem Bild und grabschte nach Snape. Dieser konnte aber erschrocken ausweichen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief Petrificus Totalus´. Mina setzte sich empört auf ihrem Spiegel auf, woraufhin dieser aufleuchtete und der Angriff an Gonzo abprallte und die Wand neben ihm traf. Erneut griff er nach Snape und diesmal bekam er ihn auch zu fassen. „Was sollte das?"

„Was ist hier los?" wollte Ani wissen, die dicht gefolgt von Harmony in den Raum stürzte. „Ich habe Magie gespürt."

„Dieser uns fremde Zauberer ist einfach hergekommen. Ohne Einladung", erwiderte Giovanni. „Er hat versucht, Gonzo mit einem Zauber anzugreifen, und Mina hat ihn abgelockt."

„Ich bin ihm schon mal begegnet", sagte Harmony. „Er war damals dabei, als Meister Kaiba mich zum Schutz rief." Dann wandte sie sich an den Professor. „Was ist der Grund Ihres Besuches, Mr... Snape?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um den Jungen eine Nachricht des Schulleiters und einen Probetest zu überbringen", erwiderte der Lehrer.

Ani sah ihn ernst an. „Also gut. Ich gehe zu Lord Yami und sage ihm Bescheid. Passt solange auf ihn auf."

Sie entfernte sich und kehrte fünf Minuten später mit Yami, Yugi und Kaiba zurück, die von vier weiteren Monstern begleitet wurden. ‚Sind das nicht Harpyien? Was machen Harpyien -dazu noch ranghohe, ihrer Größe, Pracht ihres Gefieders und Kleidung nach zu urteilen- bei den fürchterlichen Dreien? Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich will nach Hause...'

„Guten Tag, Snape-sensei" strahlte ihn Yugi an. „Wir hatten Ihren Besuch nicht erwartet. Ani sagte, Sie hätten eine Nachricht und Probetests? Albus-jii-chan wollte uns die Tests doch erst morgen schicken."

„Sie waren schon früher fertig, und er dachte, Sie könntet sie daher schon jetzt machen."

„Wir haben jetzt leider Besuch", erwiderte Yami. „Unser Nachbar wollte mit uns Quidditch spielen. Wollen Sie uns nicht dabei Gesellschaft leisten? Dann machen wir nachher die Tests mit Ihnen und hatten alle einen schönen Tag. Oder ist die Nachricht so wichtig, dass Sie nicht warten kann?"

‚Schönen Tag?', dachte Snape panisch, ehe er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Die Nachricht ist zwar nicht so wichtig, aber eigentlich muss ich noch andere Sachen erledigen. Vielleicht sollte ich dann später wiederkommen."

„Och, bitte", sagte Yugi und setzte seinen Welpenblick ein. „Sie könnten unser Schiedsrichter sein. Sie kennen doch die Regeln und wir brauchen jemanden, der unparteiisch ist."

‚Waaaahhh, diese Augen. Ich muss woanders hinschauen, solange ich nach kann.' Snape schaute in der letzten Sekunde von Yugi weg. Doch dummerweise landete sein Blick stattdessen auf Yami und Kaiba. Diese lächelten zwar, aber ihre Blicke schienen eindeutig zu sagen 'Du willst doch nicht etwa seine Bitte ausschlagen, oder? Das war doch eine gute Idee, nicht wahr?´ ‚Verdammt, ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Die beiden größeren lynchen mich, wenn ich ihren kleine Liebling traurig mache.' „Also gut, ich bin der Schiedsrichter."

Yugi strahlte ihn noch mehr an als vorher. „Juchhu. Das sind übrigens Aello, Podarge, Okypete und Kelaino." Er wies auf die Harpyien.

„Sehr erfreut, meine Damen, und mein Herr", sagte Snape höflich. Harpyien waren dafür bekannt, Wert darauf zu legen, mit Respekt behandelt zu werden. Und sie zerstückelten Leute, die sie nicht mochten.

Die drei weiblichen Harpyien gaben Laute zwischen Schnurren und Gackern von sich und näherten sich dem Lehrer. „Mir sind noch nie bezauberndere Harpyien begegnet", sagte dieser nervös. Damit log er noch nicht einmal, da er noch nie zuvor Harpyien begegnet war. Allerdings hatte sein Kompliment die unbeabsichtigte Folge, dass die drei ihn nun umkreisten, dabei mal an seiner Kleidung zupften, mal durch seine Haare fuhren oder sich an ihn schmiegten, und dabei wohlige Schnurr/Gackergeräusche von sich gaben.

„Wie schön", rief Yugi. „Sie mögen sie. Aello, Podarge und Okypete sind normalerweise nicht so schnell vertraut mit Fremden. Aber wir sollten gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon."

Ende Rückblick

Da nun alle bereit waren, gingen sie zum Quidditch-Feld der Malfoys. Das Spiel begann und die Spieler stiegen in die Luft. Snape ließ die Bälle frei und warf den Quaffel in die Luft. Sofort stürzten sich die Harpyien sowie Ryou, Bella und Tinka auf ihn. Ryou war ein bisschen schneller und flog, dicht gefolgt von den Jäger-Duelmonstern, sofort auf das gegnerische Tor zu, das Kelaino bewachte.

Geschickt spielten Ryou und seine Jäger zusammen und schafften es tatsächlich ein Tor zu schießen. Doch danach gingen die Harpyienschwestern nur noch entschlossener vor und schossen ihrerseits ein Tor. So ging es hin und her, manche Angriffe wurden abgewehrt, andere Bälle landeten im Tor. Das Spiel der Monster wurde immer aggressiver, weil jedes seinem Team den Sieg bringen wollte. Schließlich musste Snape das Spiel ein paar Mal unterbrechen, um die Duelmonster dazu anzuhalten, nicht zu gewalttätigen Akten überzugehen.

Derweilen beobachteten Malfoy und Yugi interessiert das Spiel, während sie hoch über dem Feld kreisten, um nach dem goldenen Schnatz zu suchen. Malfoy konnte gar nicht glauben, wie schnell und wendig Ryou, Baku-Ra, Yami, Yugi und Kaiba auf ihren ‚Putzfimmel.0'((6)) waren.

Baku-Ra und Yami lieferten sich ungefähr auf halber Höhe des Spielfeldes genau wie Kaiba und Doma eine Art Tennis-Doppel mit den Klatschern anstelle der Tennisbälle. Ab und zu versuchten die Klatscher den Treibern zu entkommen, indem sie plötzlich die Richtung änderten und Hacken schlugen, doch den Spielern konnten sie nicht lange entkommen. Unerbittlich schlugen sie die Bälle einem ihrer Gegner zu, nur um wiederum von einem der anderen Treiber geschlagen zu werden.

Besonders der Pharao und der Grabräuber setzten den Klatschern ziemlich zu. Schließlich zerschlug der Grabräuber einen der besagten Bälle. Verdutzt schauten er und Yami zu, wie die Einzelteile des Balles zur Erde fielen. Snape musste das Spiel kurz unterbrechen und den Ball mit einem Zauber reparieren, ehe sie weiterspielen konnten. Natürlich ermahnte Snape nun auch die Treiber, nicht mehr ganz so viel Kraft in ihre Schläge zu legen.

So ging das Spiel für ca. 20 Minuten weiter. Schließlich sah der Grabräuber etwas Goldenes dicht vor seiner Nase rumfliegen. Genervt packte er den goldenen Schnatz. Er schaute zu Malfoy, der weit über ihm flog. „Hey, Dracolein", rief er ihm zu, woraufhin der Junge auf den dunkleren Ringbewahrer hinunter sah. „Dein goldener Flatterball nervt mich! Hier fang!"

Er schleuderte ihm den Schnatz entgegen, doch auf halben Weg fing sich der Ball anscheinend wieder und sauste davon, ehe Malfoy oder Yugi, der auf der anderen Seite des Spielfelds gewesen war, ihn sich holen konnten.

„Blödes Flattervieh und unfähiger Zaubererjunge", grummelte der Grabräuber, erbost, denn sie hätten gewinnen können, wenn Malfoy den Ball erwischt hätte. Doch schnell richtete sich sein Zorn auf Yami, der ihn triumphierend angrinste, und sie setzten ihr ‚Klatschertennis' fort.

Schließlich pfiff Snape erneut. Bella hatte ihre Kräfte genutzt, um Kelaino für kurze Zeit auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, damit Ryou den Quaffel durch einen der Ringe werfen konnte.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" fauchte der Grabräuber.

„Dieses Tor zählt nicht, oder Snape-sensei?" fragte Yami. „Das Verzaubern von Spielern der gegnerischen Mannschaft ist doch bestimmt nicht erlaubt, oder?"

„Was soll das?" wollte Baku-Ra aufgebracht wissen. „Okypete hat vorhin auch Merkur am Flügel verletzt, um ihren Schwestern die Chance für ein Tor zu geben. Das haben Sie gelten lassen. Dieser Zauber ist wesentlich friedlicher und er hält bei Monstern aus der Harpyienfamilie eh höchstens ein oder zwei Minuten.((7))"

„Genug", schrie Snape schließlich entschieden auf. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren stark genug, dass es ihm egal war, ob sie ihm etwas antun würden, weil er sie anschrie. Während er sich die Schläfen rieb, fuhrt er fort: „Das Tor zählt nicht…"

„WAS?", fragte der Grabräuber aufgebracht. „Das ist unfair! Sie sind parteiisch."

„Ich bin nicht parteiisch!" sagte Snape wütend. „Aber so wie ich das sehe, hat Mr. Muto, kurz bevor Mr. Bakura das Tor erzielt hat, den Schnatz gefangen und somit ist das Spiel beendet, und das Tor zählt nicht mehr. Der Endstand bleibt bei 340:170!"

Alle drehten sich zu Yugi um. „Du hast den Flatterball gefangen?" fragte Baku-Ra.

„Ja", erwiderte der Schlüsselbewahrer. An Ryou gewandt fuhr er fort: „Tut mir leid, dass dein Tor deswegen nicht mehr zählt. Ich war in dem Moment so darauf aus, den Schnatz zu kriegen, dass ich nicht mehr auf den Rest des Spieles geachtet habe."

„Ist doch schön", antwortete Ryou und lächelte seinen Freund an, während Yami und Kaiba ihn in den Arm nahmen und liebevoll küssten.

/Gut gemacht, Aibou. Dem Grabräuber haben wir es gezeigt/

/'/Hast du dich also endlich dazu durchgerungen, ihn zu fangen. Hättest du deine Kräfte eingesetzt, um ihn zu suchen, hättest du ihn schon innerhalb der ersten Minute haben können./'/

/Aber Seto, das wäre unfair Draco gegenüber gewesen./

Yugi nickte. /-/Genau. Und außerdem hätte euch das Spiel dann überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht. Außerdem ist es aufregend, sich mal nicht hundertprozentig auf die Schatten zu verlassen, sondern selbst zu suchen./-/

/'/Wie auch immer, ich glaube, wir sollten unsere Unterhaltung beenden. Wir müssen doch noch mit Snape unsere Übungstests durchgehen./'/ Sie schlossen ihre Gedankenverbindung und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die anderen.

Baku-Ra packte Yami am Kragen. „Ich will sofort eine Revanche!"

„Reicht dir ein Mal verlieren nicht aus?"

„Du hattest nur Glück, dass das Flattervieh zu deinem Hikari geflogen ist. Das ist unfair. Ich hatte es zuerst."

„Es ist nicht unfair. Und außerdem hast du dir deine Position selbst ausgesucht. Wärst du Sucher gewesen, hättest du gewinnen können."

„Sei nicht albern. Die Sucherposition ist was für Waschlappen. Das ist keine Herausforderung. Lass uns die Positionen verbinden und gegeneinander spielen. Du gegen mich. Nur wir zwei. Dann mache ich dich fertig."

Yami funkelte ihn böse an. „Davon träumst du."

Gerade als Baku-Ra antworten wollte, riss Kaiba der Geduldsfaden. „Dauert das noch lange? Oder sollen Yugi, Ryou und ich den Test ohne euch machen und uns anhören, was Snape-sensei uns mitteilen sollte."

Baku-Ra grummelte. „Na gut, wir vertagen das. Aber wehe, du drückst dich später, Pharao."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Malfoy, der nicht sehr glücklich über die Niederlage war und leicht neben sich schien, da der Zauber, den Bella über ihn verhängt hatte, aufhörte zu wirken. Kaiba manipulierte noch leicht das Gedächtnis des Blonden, so dass er sich an Zauberer statt Monster erinnerte, mit denen bzw. gegen die er gespielt hatte. Danach gingen die Schattenmeister, ihre Monster und Snape zurück zur Villa. Dort angekommen, verschwanden die Monster wieder im Schattenreich, und die Jungen zogen sich mit dem Professor in den Unterrichtsraum zurück.

„Also, was will uns Albus-jii-chan mitteilen?" fragte Yugi.

„Nun, das Zaubereiministerium verstärkt dieses Jahr seinen Einfluss auf die Schule. Somit ist es für Mr. Yami wohl nicht möglich, den Geschichtsunterricht zu ergänzen, wie Albus es anscheinend vorhatte."

„Wieso nicht?" wollte Yami wissen.

„Nun ja, das Ministerium hält altägyptische Magie für zu gefährlich und für unwichtig für die Ausbildung der Schüler.((8)) Um ihnen seinen Willen zur Zusammenarbeit zu demonstrieren und um Ihren Stundenplan einfacher zu gestalten, Mr. Yami, ist Albus darauf eingegangen. Aber er möchte dennoch, dass die Schüler die Möglichkeit bekommen, an Ihrem Wissen Teil zu haben. Daher möchte er wissen, ob Sie bereit wären, eine AG zu dem Thema anzubieten. So kann jeder, der Interesse hat, teilnehmen, ohne dass das Ministerium etwas dagegen tun kann."

„Für mich ist das ok. Oder kann er Probleme bekommen, weil er es über so ein Hintertürchen doch anbietet?"

„Das Ministerium hat eigentlich keine Befugnisse über die außerschulischen Aktivitäten, solange es keine terroristischen sind oder so."

„Wird das auch an unserer Schule ein Problem sein, Snape-sensei", wollte Ryou wissen.

„Soweit ich weiß, hält sich das japanische Ministerium aus deren Schulbetrieb raus und somit sollte es kein Problem sein, es im Geschichtsunterricht einzubringen. Aber Genaueres wird Ihnen dann Ihre Schulleitung mitteilen."

Baku-Ra grinste. „Siehst du, Pharao? Sie halten mich für einen besseren Lehrer als dich."

„Bak-kun", zischte Ryou. Sofort war der Grabräuber wieder still.

„Gut, da das geklärt ist, nun zu den Probetests", fuhr Snape fort. „Fühlen Sie sich alle schon fit genug für einen Versuch oder wollen Sie es an einem anderen Tag probieren?"

Die fünf Jungen entschieden sich für einen sofortigen Versuch. Der Probetest verlief -zu Snapes Erleichterung- für sie alle natürlich ziemlich gut. Da die Jungen die Lehrbücher der ersten Jahre bereits auswendig konnten, hatte sie keine Probleme mit den Fragen und Aufgaben.

Nach vier Stunden waren sie schließlich fertig und Snape verließ sie wieder. Die Jungen lernten trotzdem weiter, wobei Yami und Baku-Ra sich nun noch mehr auf Schamanen und Geisterwissen konzentrierten konnten.

Fortsetzung folgt...

* * *

Autorin: Da das Kapitel so kurz war, habe ich mich entschlossen ein Extra zu bringen . Und zwar zwei Freunde, die sonst kaum/gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Und hier sind sie ‚Trommelwirbel, Vorhang hebt sich' 

Sugoroku tuschelt lachend mit Dumbledore: „… und dann hat Yugi…" Dumbledore blickt auf, weil der Vorhang weg ist, Sugoroku bricht seine Erzählung ab und schaut weg von seinem Freund.

Sugoroku: „Ups, sind wir schon dran?"

Annuket nickt heftig.

Sugoroku flüstert zu Dumbledore: „Warum sind wir noch gleich hier, Albus-kun?"

Dumbledore flüstert zurück: „Weiß nicht genau. Sie brabbelte irgendwas über ‚unsere Freundschaft' oder so mit einer seltsamen Betonung auf Freundschaft."

Annuket: „Hey, ignoriert mich nicht! Also los. Erzählt was über euch."

Dumbledore: „Und was? Das ist doch alles langweilig."

Annuket überlegt, dann energisch: „Ist es bestimmt nicht! Mmmhhh… Wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Habt ihr euch gleich gemocht?"

Dumbledore lacht: „Mein erster Gedanke war: ‚Was ist denn mit dem los?'."

Sugoroku kichert: „Wirklich? Ich dachte: ‚Warum muss dieser Idiot ausgerechnet hier im Weg rumstehen.'"

Annuket weinerlich: „Nun macht schon, ich will alle Details. Muss ich euch alles aus der Nase ziehen? Ich will die ganze Geschichte."

Sugoroku: „Na gut. Darf ich Albus-kun?" Dumbledore nickt.

**Albus und Sugoroku Special**

Unsere erste Begegnung war Ende August 1898((9)). Ich war seit viereinhalb Monat 16 und ging in die 6. Klasse. Der neue Direktor von Iwazakura hatte beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, auch die Bande zwischen den jungen Zauberern verstärkt zu knüpfen. Zwar hatte es in der Tokugawa-Zeit((10)) zu den Zauberern anderer Länder eher Kontakte gegeben als bei den Muggeln, aber auch die waren eingeschränkt. Da ich einer der Jahrgangsbesten war, wurde ich vorgeschlagen und mein Vater stimmte zu. Zwar wurden 20 von uns zu dieser Zeit auf ein Austauschjahr geschickt, aber ich war der einzige, den es nach Großbritannien verschlug. Wir wurden überall verstreut. Einer ging nach Australien, zwei nach Indien, ein weiterer nach Mexiko…

((Annuket unterbricht: „Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Bring endlich Dumbledore ins Spiel."

Dumbledore und Sugoroku schütteln den Kopf: „Die Jugend von heute…"))

… Gut, ich war also 16 und hatte ein Austauschjahr. Meine Familie war mit mir schon im frühen Sommer nach Großbritannien gekommen, wo wir unseren Urlaub verbrachten. Meine Familie bestand aus meinem Vater, meiner Mutter, meiner kleinen Schwester Himiko und meinem toten Onkel Hayao((11)). Er war mit 37 kinderlos gestorben und da er und mein Vater ein sehr inniges Verhältnis hatten und mein Vater eh ein Schamane war, blieb er nach seinem Tod bei uns und wurde mehr oder weniger der Erzieher für meine Schwester und mich.

((Annuket mit flötender Stimme: „Sugoroku… die Geschichte…"

Albus: „Das ist aber wichtig, denn der Geist hat mit unserer ersten Begegnung zu tun."

Annuket blinzelt: „Oh… Entschuldige. Mach weiter."

Sugoroku: „Aber unterbrich nicht mehr."

Annuket mit Schweißtropfen: „Ich versuch's."))

Onkel Hayao begleitete mich also zusammen mit meiner Familie zum Bahnhof in London, wo der Hogwarts-Express losfahren sollte. Auf dem Weg zum Zug redete Onkel Hayao ununterbrochen davon, dass ich der Familie und meinem Land ja keine Schande machen solle. Hilfe suchend schaute ich meine Mutter an, was eine weitere Predigt von ihr zur Folge hatte, dass ich ja richtig essen solle und mich warm anziehen müsse, wenn es kalt ist usw. Zum Glück wurden meine Eltern von meiner Schwester abgelenkt, die sich die Eisenbahn näher betrachten wollte. Als Onkel Hayao zum dritten Mal erklärte, wie man die Schnürsenkel an westlichen Schuhen richtig bindet, riss mir endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Ich rief: „Sieh nur, Himikos Obi ist verrutscht."

Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass wir seit drei Wochen westliche Kleidung trugen, fiel er darauf herein und schwebte höher, um sie besser sehen zu können. Und während er zu meiner Schwester sah, machte ich mich aus dem Staub. Ich drängelte mich durch die Menschenmasse des Gleises 9 ¾, um einzusteigen, in der Hoffnung, dass er mir dann nicht mehr folgen würde. Doch kurz bevor ich die nächste Tür erreichte, stieß ich gegen eine Person und wir landeten beiden auf dem Boden.

((Annuket: „Und das war Dumbledore?"

Sugoroku mit Zornesfalte: „(sarkastisch)Nein, der Postbote! Natürlich war es Albus-kun! Jetzt hör endlich auf, sonst erzähle ich nicht weiter."

Annuket hält sich die Hand vor den Mund.))

Wo war ich? Ach ja. Wir landeten auf dem Boden. Ich starrte ihn finster an und dachte mir: ‚Warum muss dieser Idiot ausgerechnet hier im Weg rumstehen?' Ich rappelte mich schnell auf, um doch noch zu entkommen, aber Onkel Hayao hatte mich eingeholt. „Sugoroku! Was fällt dir ein, wegzulaufen", rief er wutentbrannt auf Japanisch. „Ich war noch nicht fertig." Sein Blick wanderte zu Albus-kun, der uns verdutzt ansah.

Verlegen lächelte Hayao ihn an. „Vezihung für dum's Kind", sagte er in sehr schlechtem, gebrochenem Englisch. „In Odnung sie sind?" „Sugoroku, entschuldige dich endlich und hilf ihm auf", zischte er wütend auf Japanisch zu mir.

Finster blickte ich den anderen Jungen an und streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Entschuldigung."

Albus-kun nahm meine Hand und stand lächelnd auf. „Nichts passiert. Du bist bestimmt der Austauschschüler, von dem Professor Inwarts erzählt hat. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Da ich Vertrauensschüler bin, sollte ich nach dir Ausschau halten und auf dich aufpassen."

Inzwischen hatte sich auch der Rest meiner Familie um uns versammelt und hatte den letzten Satz mitbekommen. Zumindest mein Vater, das Englisch der anderen war zu schlecht, als das sie alles so schnell verstehen konnten, obwohl Albus-kun versuchte, langsam zu sprechen.

„Sehr gut", sagte mein Vater, der sehr gut Englisch konnte. „Bitte nehmen sie sich seiner an. Wie es mir scheint, sollten sie sich aber nun langsam mit meinem Sohn in den Zug begeben. Die Abfahrtzeit scheint bereits in zwei Minuten zu sein((12))."

Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Familie und ging mit Albus-kun zum Zug. Onkel Hayao folgte uns noch, und es schien so, als wolle er einsteigen, um mich noch im Zug zu belehren, aber Albus-kun hielt ihn auf ((Sugoroku wirft Dumbledore einen dankbaren Blick zu)).

„Geister sind im Zug verboten, tut mir leid", sagte er, und ich übersetzte es ihm und er blieb widerwillig draußen.

Ich folgte Albus-kun in das Abteil, das für die Vertrauensschüler bestimmt war. Wir setzten uns und musterten uns erstmal eingehend während der ersten halben Stunde der Fahrt. Albus-kun hatte damals braunes Haar, das ordentlich und kurz nach der damaligen westlichen Mode war. Er trug die schwarze Hogwarts-Schuluniform mit dem Vetrauensschülerabzeichen. Da das vor seinem letzten Wachstumsschub war, war er ungefähr so groß wie ich, also um die 1,68m. Aber trotzdem war er ein junger Mann, der bei den jungen Damen sehr beliebt war.

((Dumbledore lacht: „Du warst auch nicht gerade unbeliebt, obwohl du ja ziemlich ungewöhnlich aussahest. Deine Haare waren noch vollständig schwarz, bis auf die blonden Strähnen, die du an Yugi weitervererbt hast. Und du hattest wilderes Haar als er, nämlich mehr, aber kleinere Spitzen."))

Ja, und seine erste Frage an mich war: „Warum sind deine Augen so lila und deine Haare so komisch, Austauschschüler?"

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, in meiner Familie sehen alle so aus. Unsere Augenfarbe und Haare sind ein Ausdruck unsere Macht. Je mächtiger Schamanen, desto ungewöhnlicher ihre normale Erscheinung. Und mein Name ist Muto Sugoroku, nicht ‚Austauschschüler'!"

Albus-kun grinste mich nur an. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich nicht vorgestellt hast. Deshalb hat der Geist doch vorhin so gemeckert. Da fällt mir ein: Schleppt ihr Japaner alle Geister mit euch rum?"

Auf meiner Stirn muss eine Zornesfalte erschienen sein, denn bei der Erinnerung an Hayao, war ich sehr wütend. „Nein, aber er ist mein Onkel und da Vater Schamane ist, will er ihn bei sich behalten."

Albus-kun sah ihn verächtlich an. „Ist der Schamanenberuf nicht ein bisschen veraltet? Wer braucht die denn schon noch? Es gibt doch Bannsprüche für Geister. Wenn wir ungebetene Geister haben, rufen wir den Ministeriumsnotdienst und deren Geisterbanner sperren den Geist ein und die Sache ist in 10 Minuten gegessen. Langer Schamanenzeremonien sind nutzlos, teuer und veraltet.

Ich sprang wutentbrannt auf. „Und hast du mal an den Geist gedacht und warum er so handelt?"

„Nö, ist mir doch egal. Er ist doch selbst schuld, wenn er die Lebenden stört."

„Und wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du ein Problem hast, wie beispielsweise die Bewältigung deines Todes, hilfesuchend durch die Gegend ziehst, von jemand als ‚störend' empfunden wirst und dann in diesem verzweifelten Zustand die Ewigkeit verbringen musst, es sei denn irgendwann erbarmt sich jemand deiner und lässt dir Hilfe durch einen Schamanen zukommen, der **dir **hilft und nicht nur ein ‚Ärgernis' für die Lebenden beseitigt?"

Allbus-kun sah mich mit großen Augen an. ((Dumbledore: „Die Lautstärke addiert zu deinen Worten hatte mich aber auch wirklich überrascht."))

„Von dieser Seite hab ich es noch nie betrachtet", sagte er schließlich. „Das habe ich auch noch nie gehört oder gelesen."

Ich beruhigte mich etwas und setzte mich wieder. „Natürlich nicht. Man muss Schamanenwissen haben. Und diese überliefern nur mündlich, und die Geister werden wohl kaum Bücher darüber schreiben." Ich kicherte leicht. „Ich weiß auch nur durch meinen Vater so viel."

Als ich geendet hatte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und eine Frau Mitte zwanzig sah uns fröhlich an. „Möchtet ihr was vom Wagen kaufen?"

Während Albus-kun sehr viel kaufte, nahm ich nur wenig und von dem, was ich wirklich mochte und was sich etwas hielt, da meine Mutter mir eines ihrer großen Bentos mitgegeben hatte. Albus-kun musterte mißtrauisch meine Süßigkeiten. „Bist du sicher, dass das für die Fahrt reicht? Wir werden nicht vor dem Abend ankommen."

„Klar, meine Mutter hat mir ein Bento gemacht. Ich mag japanisches Essen eh lieber als englisches."

„Was ist ein Bento?" fragte Albus-kun mich.

Ich holte es hervor. Und zeigte stolz die schöne Anordnung, die meine Mutter gemacht hatte. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du die verschiedenen Sachen kosten. Aber nur ganz wenig."

Ich zauberte ein weiteres Stäbchenpaar und reichte es ihm. Es war wirklich lustig, wie er mich verwundert ansah, bevor er die Stäbchen nahm. Zunächst versuchte er, die Sachen damit aufzupicken, ehe ich ihm zeigte, wie man sie benutzt. Nach vielem Lachen meinerseits und vielen Minuten des Fluchens seinerseits gelang es ihm schließlich, einen Bissen in den Mund zu bekommen. Er mochte es nicht wirklich gerne, kostete aber trotzdem weiter. Mit dem Reiskuchen konnte er schließlich überzeugt werden, dass die japanische Küche durchaus lecker war.((13)) Er ließ mich auch von den Sachen kosten, die ich mir nicht gekauft hatte und so verging unsere Fahrt vergnüglich. Als wir in Hogwarts ankamen, begann unsere Freundschaft bereits aufzublühen.

((Sugoroku: „So! So lernten wir uns also kennen."

Dumbledore: „Ja, und du hast es so schön erzählt. Die Sache mit den Stäbchen hatte ich schon wieder vollständig vergessen. Ich war damals noch ziemlich ahnungslos."

Sugoroku: „Ich würde heute bei manchen Sachen anders reagieren. Wir waren halt noch jung. Da fällt mir ein, kennst du schon die Bäckerei die Straße runter? Die machen tolle Himbeer-Schoko-Schnitten. Wollen wir dort nicht weiterreden? ‚Sich an Annuket wend' Wir sind doch hier erst mal fertig, oder?

Annuket nickt: „Ja. Aber bringt mir ein Stück mit."

Dumbledore: „Nein, du warst nicht lieb und wir mussten die letzten Seiten füllen."

Annuket schaut Sugoroku an. „Bitte… ‚versucht Dackelblick'"

Sugoroku: „Nein, du hast mich immer unterbrochen! Tschüß." ‚geht mit Dumbledore'

Annuket: ‚schnief' TT ))

Anmerkungen

((1)) Wieder Duelmonster. Ich habe mich hier für „Sendbote der Weisheit – Merkur" entschieden. Er hat zwar 0 Attackpunkte, aber 1700 Verteidigungspunkte. Er ist ein Effektmonster, aber ich bin zu faul, den Text zu schreiben. Hat was mit extra Kartenziehen zu tun.

((2)) Das soll „Überläufer" (im Englischen gefällt es mir besser: „Change of Hearts") sein. Ist zwar eine Zauberkarte, aber sie gehört einfach zu Ryou und Baku-Ra. Im Spiel sorgt sie dafür, dass ein Monster für einen Spielzug die Seiten tauscht, aber in meiner Geschichte gebe ich ihr die Fähigkeit, Gefühle ins Gegenteil zu verkehren usw.

((3)) Ein Fusionsmonster, nämlich „Böse Drachenkämpferin", mit 1200/900 Punkten.

((4)) Das ist „Doma, Engel der Stille". Sie ist zwar eine Fee, aber ich finde, sie sieht nicht wirklich danach aus. Ihr Text ist: „Diese Fee herrscht über das Ende allen Lebens." Sie sieht nicht sehr nett aus. Ihre Werte sind 1600/1400.  
Magician 'aus dem Hintergrund': Und ich bin immernoch der Meinung, dass Doma ein Kerl ist. Aber was soll's...

((5)) Magician: Kann man das wirklich so schreiben?  
Annuket ‚verwundert': Kann man nicht? Eigentlich müsstest du mir das sagen…  
Magician: Ähm... Sorry?

((6)) Sorry, mir ist kein besserer Name für die Besenart eingefallen ‚schnief'. Magicians Verbesserungsvorschlag war die Nummer in 08/15 umzuwandeln, aber das will ich nicht wirklich. Die 0 habe ich gerade deshalb gewählt um zu zeigen, dass es ein Prototyp ist und somit ziemlich fehlerhaft (um den schlechten Ruf des Besens hervorzuheben).

((7)) Ich weiß, dass der Effekt im Spiel eigentlich bei jedem Monster gleich ist. Eine Runde nämlich ist das gewählte Monster im Besitz des Feindes. Aber für meine Geschichte finde ich es realistischer, wenn es unterschiedlich ist. Bei Leuten/Monstern mit starkem Charakter ist die Wirkung nur von kurzer Dauer und muss dann öfter angewandt werden, wenn man eine längere Wirkung haben will. Der Geist von Menschen, die keine Schattenkräfte haben, ist sehr viel leichter zu manipulieren, so dass Malfoy leicht den ganzen Nachmittag unter ihrem Einfluss stehen kann. Und ich denke mir, ‚Change of Hearts' kann 1-3 Monster/Leute gleichzeitig umpolen/umgepolt haben, je nachdem wie stark die geistige Abwehr gegen ihre Kräfte ist.

((8)) Magician: Ähm, ist die Magie jetzt zu gefährlich oder unwichtig? Beides geht doch eigentlich nicht, oder doch?  
Annuket: Ich finde, dass das schon geht. Die Zauberergemeinschaft ist Jahrhunderte/Jahrtausende ohne die alte Magie ausgekommen, also ist sie nicht unbedingt zur korrekten Magieanwendung erforderlich. Und gefährlich ist sie von sich aus und besonders wenn Leute damit rumspielen obwohl sie keine Ahnung haben.  
Magician 'versteht die Erklärung nicht wirklich': Na, wenn du meinst.

((9)) Meine Geschichte spielt im Jahr 2002, was bedeutet, dass Sugoroku dann 120 ist (auch wenn er nicht so aussieht ). Aber dafür habe ich Dumbledore jünger gemacht. In irgendeinem Band (dem ersten?) wurde gesagt, er wäre so um die 150. Bin ich nicht nett? Ich lasse sie sich ausgleichen. Laut einer Internetseite ist Sugorokus Geburtstag der 10. April. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt.

((10)) Die war 1603-1868. Das war die Zeit, in der sich Japan vom Rest der Welt fast vollständig abgeschottet hatte. In der Meiji-Zeit, 1868-1912, hatte es sich dann wieder geöffnet, und es gab eine Menge Reformen. Für Details konsultiert am besten selbst Bücher (Hinweise gibt es auch in ‚Kenshin'). Erwähnte ich, dass das nicht mein Fach ist?

((11)) Annuket: Den Vornamen habe ich vom Zeichner von ‚Prinzessin Mononoke' geklaut. Wie ich schon mal erwähnte, gehört mir das nicht (falls ich das hier an dieser Stelle dazu sagen muss).  
Magician: Ähm, er ist aber, so weit ich weiß, der Regisseur und nicht der Zeichner. Das wäre auch viel zuviel Arbeit für eine Person, da wäre er in 20 Jahren wahrscheinlich noch nicht fertig.  
Annuket: Das weiß ich selber. Aber das habe ich vom Video abgeschrieben (ich zitiere wörtlich): „… des genialen Zeichners Hayao Miyazaki…" Aber ich vermute mal, dass er vielleicht viele Vorlagen gezeichnet hat und alles sich nach ihm richten musste.

((12)) Magician: Ist das Absicht, dass er so gestelztes „Englisch" spricht? Sonst würde ich ein „Der Zug fährt in zwei Minuten ab." vorschlagen.  
Annuket: Jup, der redet so. Ich kann nichts dafür. … Ok, ich kann schon was dafür, weil ich ihn erfunden habe, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.

((13)) Magician ‚schluck': Ausgerechnet der Reiskuchen! Die Dinger sind schrecklich süß und liegen einem wie ein Stein im Magen… aber irgendwie schmecken sie doch…  
Annuket: Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir hier von Dumbledore reden? Der Mann liebt Süßigkeiten. Wobei ich die Theorie in der einen Fanfiction, dass da ‚gewisse Substanzen' (überhaupt gar keine Drogen die Glücklich machen o.ä., neeeeeein…) drin sind, durchaus für möglich halte.

Magician 'lacht': Heute darf ich mal den Abschluss einleiten. Es sind ja inzwischen schon einige Duel-Monster vorgekommen und ich wollte nochmal anmerken, dass ich die Bilder davon jedem, der sie haben möchte, schicken kann. Nur mit Annukets Grundrissen von dem Haus gibt's Probleme, dafür braucht ihr Photoshop, fürchte ich (ach ja, heavenfly, konntest du die eigentlich lesen, von dir kam ja kein Feedback). Falls sich jemand mit Photoshop auskennt, wär ich dankbar für jede Hilfe.  
Annuket: Also dann, bis nächsten Mittwoch


	19. Kapitel 18: Ägyptische Götter

Annuket: Ja, ja, und schon nähern wir uns dem Ende. Nur noch zwei Kapitel und der Epilog und 'Schattenmagier 1' wird zuende sein. Wie auch immer, vielen Dank für die Reviews. Du hast lange nicht mehr geschrieben, aber ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Dax.   
Und an Claudia: Auch dir vielen Dank. Besonders für meinen Kuchen. Wenigstens du bist nett zu mir 'theatralische Sturzbachtränen'. Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel wieder gefallen hat. Und was Snape betrifft: Jetzt hat er ja die restlichen Sommerferien Ruhe vor ihnen, um sich auf 1 Jahr mit den drei Jungs vorzubereiten. Aber was ich dich fragen wollte: Bist du eigentlich Hellseher? Schon letztes Mal wollte Magician unbedingt das Eis, aber wir haben vergessen, das zu schreiben und jetzt kriegt sie eins ganz für sich allein...  
Magician 'liegt völlig fertig auf dem Tisch': Heeeeeeiß...  
Annuket: Hier... 'stellt ihr Eis hin'  
Magician 'hebt den Kopf, kriegt große Augen': Eis... 'schnappt es sich und fängt an, es runterzuschlingen' Lecker...  
Annuket: Gut, aber nun zum Disclaimer. Magician hat gesagt, ich könnte ja mal die Hauselfen darum bitten. Recht hat sie. 'geht zu den vier, macht Mund auf, um anzufangen zu sprechen' Wispy 'sieht Annuket, verbeugt sich': Wie können wir Ihnen helfen, Miss Annuket?  
Barney: Hier setzten Sie sich, Miss Annuket.  
Annuket 'setzt sich von Barney geführt in bequemen Massagesessel': Ahhhhhhhh...  
Monk 'bringt Tablett mit Kuchen und Kakao': Hier, eine kleine Stärkung.  
Annuket 'total entspannt': Vielen Dank...  
Gerold: Wie können wir Ihnen dienen.  
Annuket: ... Ich wollte euch um etwas bitten.  
Gerold: Befehlen Sie nur, und wir machen, was Sie wollen. Also sagen Sie nur, was es ist.  
Annuket: ... Keine Ahnung... Vergessen...

((...)) Autorin, also ich, oder Magician  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (? Noch nicht aufgetaucht); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth)

**Kapitel 18: Ägyptische Götter**

Auch die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug. Allerdings konnten Baku-Ra und Yami nicht viel mehr über Geister- und Schamanenmagie herausfinden, da Wissen über diese Magiearten nicht öffentlich zugänglich war, sondern nur mit Genehmigung der jeweiligen Zaubereiministerien vermittelt werden durfte. Nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Sugoroku vereinbarte dieser für sie am Freitag der Woche einen Termin bei einem Schamanen, obwohl sie ihm nicht den Grund für ihr Interesse gesagt hatten.

Ryou, Yugi und Kaiba wurden immer misstrauischer, da die beiden altägyptischen Ex-Geister sich oft zurückzogen und tuschelten. Am Freitagmorgen entschlossen sich Ryou und Yugi schließlich, die beiden Yamis endlich zur Rede zu stellen. Immer wenn sie oder Kaiba ihre Yamis gefragt hatten, was los war, waren diese ausgewichen und irgendwie passierte jedes Mal just in diesem Moment etwas, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von dieser Frage ablenkte.

Da Kaiba wegen eines weiteren Problems an diesem Abend wieder in Japan bei Kaiba Corp. war und sich das anscheinend noch ein bisschen hinziehen würde, beschlossen die Hikaris, sich nun ihren jeweiligen Yami einzeln vorzunehmen. Yugi hatte sich nach einem Gespräch mit Kaiba dazu entschlossen, den Pharao alleine zu konfrontieren, so dass sich der CEO auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Sie trafen sie in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, von der aus sie jeden sehen konnten, der die Bibliothek betrat, ohne selbst gut sichtbar zu sein.

Ryou und Yugi begrüßten sie mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln, das normalerweise hieß ‚Widersprich/Widersetz dich mir nicht'. „Baku-Ra, könnte ich dich kurz allein im Labor sprechen?" fragte Ryou.

Baku-Ra und Yami warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor der Grabräuber seinem Hikari aus dem Raum folgte. Der ehemalige Pharao wandte sich an Yugi. „Was ist los, Aibou? Hat Baku-Ra was angestellt? Er war doch fast die ganze Zeit hier bei mir."

„Ja, siehst du? Genau darum geht es. Ryou-kun, Seto und ich wollen endlich Antworten. Warum euer starkes Interesse an der Schamanenmagie?"

„Nun ja, es ist nie falsch, etwas über Magie zu lernen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das ist richtig. Aber so wie ihr euch darauf fixiert, ist es nicht normal für euch, zumindest bei diesem Thema. Ich soll dir abkaufen, dass Baku-Ra-kun sich einfach so bereitwillig mit so viel Hartnäckigkeit von einer Magie begeistern lässt, die nicht Menschen verletzt oder ihm nicht einmal beim Stehlen helfen könnte? Und dann arbeiten du und er auch noch freiwillig daran zusammen, obwohl ihr euch sonst ständig an die Gurgel geht."

Yami schwieg zunächst kurz, sagte dann aber: „Da uns das beide betrifft, halten wir es für besser, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten. Wir sind schließlich beide Geister, auch wenn wir nun Körper haben."

„Gibt es einen Anlass dafür? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr einfach so von heute auf morgen auf die Idee kommt: ‚Geistermagie könnte für uns gefährlich sein, lass sie uns gemeinsam erforschen.' Das widerspricht eurem sonstigen Verhalten total. Normalerweise würdet jeder von euch alleine an der Frage oder Problemen arbeiten. Also, was ist los?" fragte Yugi energisch.

Yami seufzte und entschloss sich, lieber die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ok, es gab einen Anlass, aber bitte reg' dich nicht auf. Baku-Ra und ich spürten, dass jemand versuchte, uns zu beschwören." Yugis Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen und er wollte etwas sagen, aber Yami bedeutete ihm, dass er ihn ausreden lassen solle. „Es klappte nicht und jetzt wollen wir uns aber davor schützen, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert und vielleicht sogar Erfolg hat."

Erschüttert sah ihn der Kleinere an, bevor er fragte: „Was? Wann? Wie lange ist das her? Warum verheimlichst du uns so was?"

„Es war Dienstag vor einer Woche, als ich mit Seto die Hauselfen kaufte."

„So lange hast du es vor uns verborgen? Warum erzählst du uns so etwas Wichtiges nicht?" fragte Yugi aufgebracht.

Yami nahm Yugi in die Arme. „Der Grabräuber und ich wollten nicht, dass ihr euch unnötig Sorgen macht. Wir wollten erst mehr Informationen und möglichst sogar einen Schutz davor haben, ehe wir es euch erzählen wollten. Das ist etwas, was nur uns betrifft und deshalb solltet ihr euch nicht darum sorgen."

Yugi machte sich los und schaute ihn sehr wütend an. „Was soll das heißen ‚uns betrifft das nicht'? Wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass du uns plötzlich weggenommen wirst, geht uns das sehr wohl was an! Was glaubst du, wie Seto und ich uns fühlen würden, wenn du von einer Sekunde auf die nächste nicht mehr bei uns bist und wir nicht den leisesten Schimmer haben, was los ist?"

Beschämt sah Yami zu Boden. „Du missverstehst das. Natürlich weiß ich, dass ich es euch eigentlich gleich hätte sagen müssen. Aber ich wollte nicht so schwach vor euch erscheinen. Bisher wurde ich noch nie in meinem Leben auf diese Weise bedroht. Ich konnte immer was gegen meine Situation machen, mich wehren, aber gegen so eine Beschwörung bin ich hilflos. Es ist nicht so wie in meiner Zeit als Prinz, als ich durch meine Ausbildung auf die wichtigsten Aspekte meiner Herrschaft vorbereitet wurde oder als du das Puzzle gelöst hattest und ich noch zu schwach und völlig ohne Erinnerung an mich und mein Leben war. Ich wusste immer einen Weg, der mir half, meine Situation zu verbessern. Deshalb wollte ich es euch erst sagen, wenn der Grabräuber und ich wissen, was zu tun ist."

Zärtlich schlang Yugi seine Arme um Yami und legte seine Stirn an die des ehemaligen Pharao. Mit geschlossenen Augen sagte er sanft: „Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst. Aber Seto und ich hätten dir vielleicht schon viel früher helfen können und wir wären zusammen vielleicht schon zu einer Lösung gekommen. Warum gehst du nicht mit mir jetzt zu Seto, sagst ihm, was du mir eben erzählst hast und zeigst uns deine bisherigen Ergebnisse?"

„Der Dieb und ich haben in einer halben Stunde einen Termin bei einem Schamanen und wollten uns vorher noch besprechen. Du weißt schon… was wir ihm so sagen wollen und so. Wir hoffen, dass er uns weiterhelfen kann. Aber ich zeige dir gern, was wir schon wissen. Wir hoffen, dass uns einer der Talismane, von denen Kamura-sensei gesprochen hat, weiterhelfen kann. Dann brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

„Ok." Yami zeigte Yugi die Informationen. Dieser küsste ihn danach. „Soll ich mit zum Schamanen kommen?"

„Nein, danke. Du wolltest doch zu Seto, weil er keine Zeit zum Abendessen((1)) hat."

„Gut, ich wollte mich auch bald auf den Weg machen. Ich sage ihm, was du mir gesagt hast. Danke, dass du es endlich erzählt hast. Aber wehe du verbirgst noch einmal so lange was derart Wichtiges vor uns."

In dem Moment kam Ryou mit Baku-Ra zurück, der etwas von ‚verdammter neugieriger Hikari, der immer alles genau wissen muss' grummelte.

„Ryou-kun", sagte Yugi, „hat Baku-Ra-kun dir alles erzählt?"

Ryou nickte. „Er wurde schließlich einsichtig."

„Du hast mich bedroht!" schrie Baku-Ra aufgebracht. „Und du willst die nette Hälfte von uns beiden sein!"

„Nur weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache", erwiderte Ryou fröhlich und küsste den schmollenden Grabräuber auf die Wange.

„Ach, und jetzt vor den anderen machst wieder einen auf lieben Hikari…"

Yugi kicherte. „Ryou, bleibst du hier und passt auf sie auf((2))? Ich gehe zu Seto und würde Yami nur ungern alleine lassen, nachdem ich jetzt alles weiß."

„Klar, geh nur. Ich bleibe bei ihnen und gehe nachher mit ihnen zum Schamanen."

Yugi bedankte sich bei Ryou, holte das große Bento für Seto((3)) und ging durch das Schattenreich nach Japan. Da er ungern einfach so in Kaibas Büro auftauchte, transportierte er sich in die kleine Gasse neben dem Kaiba Corp. Gebäude. Als er im Gebäude war, ging er zielstrebig zum Informations-/Pförtnertisch, an dem zwei Mitarbeiterinnen die Besucher empfingen.

„Guten Tag, ich möchte zu Seto", sagte Yugi zu der linken, die er schon kannte, die andere war neu.

„Selbstverständlich. Fahren sie nur hoch, Yugi-sama", erwiderte sie.

„Danke, Minato-san." Yugi ging zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach oben.

Als er oben ankam, wartete Kaiba bereits auf ihn. Zur Überraschung seiner drei Sekretärinnen war er kurz vorher aus seinem Büro gekommen und hatte am Fahrstuhl gewartet, nachdem er die Schattenmagie gespürt hatte. Ihre fragenden Blicke hatte er zuerst ignoriert und dann schließlich seinerseits mit einem eiskalten, und von seinen Angestellten gefürchteten Blick beantwortet, als er meinte, sie hätte genug Arbeitszeit mit Starren vergeudet. Daraufhin nahmen sie ohne zu zögern ihre Arbeit wieder auf. Unter den überraschten Augen der drei Frauen, die von ihren Schreibtischen hochlinsten, führte er Yugi in sein Büro und schloss die Tür, nachdem er ihnen gesagt hatte, er wolle nicht gestört werden.

„Also, was ist nun? Hat Yami dir erzählt, was los ist?" fragte er besorgt.

Yugi nickte und zeigte Kaiba die Erinnerung und das Wissen. Kaiba rieb sich erschöpft die Augen und sagte dann: „Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass der Schamane ihnen wirklich helfen kann."

Yugi umarmte den an seinem Schreibtisch sitzenden Mann, der sich sofort an ihn schmiegte. „Ja, schließlich ist das eine ungewöhnliche Situation. Wie Yami herausgefunden hat, sind Beschwörungen ja meistens nur für spezielle Geister gedacht, wie die von besonders mächtigen Magiern. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn trotzdem begleiten. Nur zur Sicherheit. Ich denke immer, was ist, wenn er im nächsten Moment nicht mehr bei uns ist."

Kaiba zog Yugi hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich möchte ihn auch nicht verlieren und mache mir Sorgen. Aber ich denke, er würde sich bemuttert fühlen, wenn du sofort zurückgehst, um ihn zu begleiten. Du weißt so gut wie ich, wie stolz er ist. Und wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass er genau jetzt entführt wird?"

Yugi kicherte. „Wenn wir in einem Film wären, würde es jetzt passieren, gerade weil du das gesagt hast." Dann lächelte Yugi und lehnte sich entspannt an den CEO. „Aber du hast Recht, Seto. Außerdem ist es in England jetzt Tag und Geisterbeschwörungen macht man schließlich in der Nacht. Das zeigt schließlich jeder Film mit so was."

Kaiba nickte lächelnd, ehe er ihn erneut küsste, aber dieses Mal wesentlich leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder, beide außer Atem und leicht benommen. Verschwommen nahmen sie war, dass etwas nicht stimmte und spürten eine kurze Panikattacke. Eine Sekunde später bemerkten sie den Grund. Ihre Verbindung mit Yami war gewaltsam gebrochen…

Bestürzt ließen sie sich sofort von den Schatten umschlingen und in ihr Haus bringen, wo sie einen bestürzten Ryou und einen erbosten Grabräuber vorfanden. Ryou rief panisch: „Ich konnte nichts tun. Wir saßen hier und plötzlich passierte was mit Yami!"

„Sein Körper löste sich sofort auf und sein Geist wurde gerufen", fuhr Baku-Ra für seinen Hikari fort. „Er versuchte, sich zu wehren, indem er eine Schattenenergiewelle zum Ursprungsort der Beschwörung schickte. Aber weder das noch die Barriere, mit der Ryou versuchte, ihn hier zu behalten, half."

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ryou, immer noch panisch.

„Versuchen wir, ihn mit den Schatten zu finden", erwiderte Kaiba. Die anderen nickten, schlossen ihre Augen und setzten all ihre Schattenkräfte ein, um den vermissten Yami zu finden, aber ohne Erfolg.

Nach 5 Minuten erfolgloser Suche spürten sie zwei mächtige Energie neben sich und gaben ihre Suche alarmiert auf. Sofort hatten Yugi und Ryou einen Schutzschild aufgebaut und Baku-Ra und Kaiba waren bereit zum Angriff. Doch ihre Pose lockerte sich etwas, als sie sahen, wer da vor ihnen stand.

:-:Seid unbesorgt, zukünftige Herrscher der Schattenwelten. Wir werden euch nichts tun:-, sagte die hellrot-leuchtende Frau mit dem Katzenkopf.

„Miut? Scha? Seid ihr das?" fragte Yugi unsicher, seinen Schutzschild auf ein Minimum zurückfahrend.

:-:Nicht ganz. Ich bin Bastet:-, sagte die Katzenfrau stolz und doch war in ihrer Stimme ein leises Schnurren zu hören. :-:Um euch zu helfen, bin ich in den Körper meiner Dienerin gefahren, meinem Auge und Ohr für diese Welt.:-:

:':Und ich bin Seth. Stolzer Krieger der Götter:', informierte sie der Mann mit Seth-Tier-Kopf((4)), der rot leuchtete. :':Ra selbst hat uns gesandt, um euch zu helfen, euren Geliebten zu finden, Lord Yugi und Lord Seto. Seine Kräfte werden blockiert, so dass seine Schatten euch nicht erreichen können, doch wir wissen, wo sie sind.:':

„Bitte bringt uns schnell zu ihm", flehte Yugi.

:':Ok, setzt euch auf meinen Rücken. Aber dass ihr euch ja der Ehre bewusst seid, die ich euch damit zu Teil werden lassen. Normalerweise darf niemand auf mir reiten. Und die beiden Weißen bleiben hier.:-: Seth verwandelte sich in das Seth-Tier, nur noch größer als Scha in dieser Form und er leuchtete weiterhin rot. Kaiba stieg sofort auf Seths Rücken und hob Yugi neben sich.

Derweilen wollte der Grabräuber wissen: „Und warum dürfen wir nicht mit?"

:':Weil schon die Schmach, dass zwei Leute auf mir reiten wie auf einem gewöhnlichen Tier, mich wütend macht. Außerdem hält uns diese Diskussion jetzt nur auf.:': Während Seth gesprochen hatte, war auch Bastet auf ihn gestiegen und hatte ihr göttliches Sistrum erklingen lassen.

:-:Dort entlang, Seth. In 300 km Entfernung.:-:

:':Ok, dann los:', sagte der Gott und sprang aus dem Fenster. Für 3 Sekunden schienen die vier in einem Unwetter gefangen, dann landeten sie auch schon am Rand einer großen Lichtung.

In der Mitte der Lichtung war ein doppelter Bannkreis zu erkennen, dessen Innerstes von Dunkelheit erfüllt war, aus der zwei rote Augen wütend auf einen jungen Mann starrten, dessen Gesicht und Hände mit Narben übersät waren. Der Mann lief wütend vor der Schattenbeschränkung auf und ab und fuchtelte mit einem Zauberstab. Ein älteres Zaubererpäarchen stand hinter ihm.

-----------Werbeunterbrechung, hehehe----------- Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur fies, denn ehe es mit der Hauptgeschichte weitergeht, gibt es einen…

---Rückblick (Blick auf den Beschwörer, dessen Name Brendan ist)---

Heute würde es so weit sein! Eine Woche hatte es gedauert, bis Brendan sich von den Wunden der ersten Beschwörung erholt hatte. Das war genug Zeit, um zu überlegen, was schief gelaufen war. Die Zahl der Narben an seinem Körper hatte noch einmal enorm zugenommen durch besagte Beschwörung.((5)) Die Beschwörung mit einem Erinnerungs-Genauigkeits-Zauber noch einmal durchgehend, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass er mit seinem Spruch anscheinend gleich zwei sehr mächtige Geister zu rufen versucht hatte. Bei einer Beschwörung dieser Art wurde die meiste Kraft des Geistes/der Geister gebannt, bis sie mit ihrem Beschwörer den gewünschten Bund eingingen. Normalerweise taten sie das früher oder später, denn für Geister war nichts schlimmer als die Gefangenschaft in einem Geisterkreis, aus dem es nur ein Entkommen gab, nämlich indem man dem Beschwörer Treue schwor. Ansonsten mussten die Geister warten, bis der Beschwörer starb oder den Kreis freiwillig aufhob.

Das Problem war, die Geister erst einmal in den Kreis zu bekommen. Während die Kräfte noch gebannt wurden, bestand Gefahr, weil der Geist sich in diesem Moment noch effektiv wehren konnte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass, wenn er den ‚stärksten Geist der Dunkelheit und der Schatten' rufen wollte, dieser sich vermutlich schon ziemlich zur Wehr setzten würde, doch solche Macht hatte er nicht erwartet.

Im Schultagebuch seines Urgroßvaters hatte er gelesen, dass man bei gefährlichen Geistern mit Tieren als Schutzschild arbeitete. Der Urgroßvater hatte dies von einem anderen Schüler, dessen Vater Schamane war((6)), erfahren. Dieser Austauschschüler hatte eine Geister AG in Hogwarts machen dürfen, die Brendans Urgroßvater besuchte und dafür sogar ein separates Tagebuch führt.((7)) Er schrieb, dass er auch gerne selber Schamane geworden wäre, aber da seine Noten nicht entsprechend gut waren (man brauchte einen Durchschnitt von O's) fügte er sich seinen Eltern und arbeitete ebenfalls in der Besenweiterentwicklung.

Auch wenn Brendan wusste, dass das Benutzen von Tieren für gefährliche Zauber heute gegen die Gesetze verstieß, entschied er sich doch dafür, es mit den drei Hauskatzen seines verstorbenen Onkels zu versuchen. Es gab zwar Magie-Dummies, die von Profis für derartige Zauber verwendet werden konnten, aber die Beschaffung eines solchen wäre zu schwierig gewesen, da man sie nur als zugelassener Schamane bekam oder sie von einem solchen stehlen musste, was streng verfolgt wurde.

Also, wo war sein Fehler gewesen? Die Beschwörung hatte er richtig ausgeführt. Und der Kreis war entstanden. Mit Hilfe des Erinnerungs-Genauigkeits-Zaubers sah er in dem Kreis kurz zwei Gestalten auftauchen, während die Katzen starben und er selbst so verletzt wurde, dass er den Rufzauber nicht aufrechterhalten konnte. Moment… Zwei? Wieso zwei? Kein Wunder, dass die Beschwörung schon in ihrer Anfangsphase fehlgeschlagen war. Anscheinend waren diese beiden Geister mächtig genug, um sich gegen das einfache Rufen zu wehren. Er überlegte. Was konnte er dagegen tun? Ein erster Schritt war, die Beschwörung umzuschreiben. Wenn nur ein Geist beschworen wurde, sollte seine Erfolgschance wesentlich zunehmen. Aber würde das reichen? Wie konnte er sicher gehen, dass er nicht wieder verletzt wurde? Er brauchte ein Tier, dass relativ widerstandsfähig gegen Magie war und möglichst unsterblich oder zumindest nahe dran. Und es musste für ihn leicht zu beschaffen sein.

Ein Besuch in einer Tierhandlung brachte ihm kein Ergebnis. Die Katzen seines Onkels waren auch magische Hauskatzen gewesen und er wusste, dass er etwas mit einer viel höheren Lebenserwartung brauchte. Zu viele Tiere wollte er nicht benutzen, schon weil es auffällig wäre, wenn er 10 oder so kaufen würde und die wenig später alle tot wären.

Sein Problem wurde durch den Besuch alter Freunde seiner Eltern gelöst. Diese schenkten ihm einen Phönix((8)). Sie sagten, sie hätten ihn von einem alten Freund geschenkt bekommen, der sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern könne und da ihnen der Vogel zu depressiv sei, wollten sie ihn auch nicht haben und schenkten ihn Brendan. Sein erster Gedanke war zwar: ‚Was soll ich mit dem Vieh? Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun.' Bis ihm die Idee kam, ihn für seine Beschwörung zu nutzen. Was war geeigneter als ein Phönix, der nicht nur relativ magieresistent war, sondern sich nach seinem Tod sofort wieder erneuerte und somit einen guten dauerhaften Schild für ihn bilden konnte.

Der 23-jährige Zauberer grinste bei dem Gedanken. Ein Phönix war wirklich genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte er mit den Vorbereitungen für seine Beschwörung. Nachdem er die ganze Nacht dafür verwendet hatte, war am nächsten Morgen so kurz nach 8:30 Uhr alles bereit.

‚Gut', dachte er zufrieden. ‚Geisterbeschwörungen sind am Tag leichter, weil die Geisterenergien geschwächt sind.'

„Brendan? Du willst doch nicht schon wieder mit Geistern rumspielen? So findest du nie eine Freundin", ertönte die Stimme seiner Mutter hinter ihm.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht. Außerdem bringt dieser Kinderkram nichts", sagte sein Vater, der hinter seiner Mutter stand. „Der dunkle Lord hat uns beauftragt, für ihn nach mächtigen Verbündeten zu suchen. Hilf uns lieber dabei. Wenn wir ihm gute Ergebnisse bringen, hat er versprochen, dass du auch ein Todesser werden darfst."

„Aber solch ein dunkler Geist könnte ihm helfen und er müsste dank des Zaubers absolut loyal sein", erwiderte Brendan.

„Sei nicht albern", mischte sich seine Mutter wieder ein. „Du verletzt dich nur wieder selbst und wir verlieren weitere Zeit. Außerdem hat unser dunkler Lord das selbst mal in seiner Jugendzeit probiert und er sagte, er wäre von einem goldenen starken Licht gehemmt worden. Er hatte damit keinen Erfolg, also was, glaubst du, ist jetzt nach über 20 Jahren anders? Oder willst du kein Todesser mehr werden?"

„Doch natürlich will ich noch. Ich weiß, dass diese Schlammblüter uns reinen die besten Jobs wegnehmen. Unsere Welt verkommt und es wird schwieriger, sie vor diesen verdammten Muggeln zu verbergen. Wenn ich ihm den Geist zum Geschenk mache, wird unser Lord mich bestimmt sofort auch als einen seiner treuen und zuverlässigen Todesser aufnehmen. Ich weiß nicht, warum es bei ihm nicht klappte, aber ich weiß, dass ich Erfolg hatte, und dieses Mal mache ich keinen Fehler!"

„Es ist trotzdem Zeitverschwendung", erwiderte seine Mutter. „Wer weiß, was du da hattest. Vielleicht der Geist irgendeines Raubritters oder sonst was."

„Aber…"

„Genug jetzt", mischte sich sein Vater wieder ein. „Ok, versuch es noch mal. Aber wenn es wieder nicht funktioniert, wirst du diese Idee aufgeben und uns bei den Nachforschungen zu den Meerungeheuern helfen. Deine Mutter und ich werden dich dieses Mal begleiten, damit wir dich im Falle eines Fehlschlages gleich versorgen können. In Ordnung?"

Brendan nickte, und auch seine Mutter stimmte widerwillig zu. Er nahm den Käfig des Phönixes, der wie immer mit gesenktem Haupt auf seiner Stange saß, und ging mit seinen Eltern zu der Lichtung des Waldes in der Nähe ihres Hauses. Er hatte einen Schutzzauber darum gelegt, der Muggel, Tiere und Zauberwesen davon fernhalten sollte und der vom Zaubereiministerium nicht so leicht zu entdecken war.

Seine Eltern blieben am Rand der Lichtung stehen, während er den Käfig mit dem Phönix auf das richtige Symbol seines Zauberkreises stellte und danach auf seine Position ging. Er begann die Beschwörung, und der Kreis begann zu leuchten. Mit dem nächsten Spruch wurde die Barriere aktiviert. Bis dahin hatte es immer funktioniert. Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er die letzte Beschwörung sprach, die sehr lang und kompliziert war, da sie den Geist rief und einsperrte.

Lange hatte er an der Beschwörung gearbeitet, so dass sie definitiv sagte, dass er nur einen Geist wollte. Er vermutete, dass er zwei bekommen hatte, weil er den mächtigsten Geist der Schatten und der Dunkelheit habe wollte und das anscheinend zwei verschiedene Geister waren. Nach reiflicher Überlegung hatte er beschlossen, lieber den Geist der Schatten zu rufen als den der Dunkelheit, weil er hoffte, dass dieser schwächer und somit leichter zu beschwören und zu kontrollieren war. Den anderen Geist konnte er später immer noch rufen, wenn er den ersten unter seinem Befehl hatte.

Sorgfältig begann er den Spruch und obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte er die dunkle Energie, die von dem Kreis ausging und die Druckwellen. Er hörte die Schmerzensschreie des Phönix, als er durch die Magie, mit der sich der Geist wehrte, in Flammen aufging und neu erstand, nur um gleich wieder in Flammen aufzugehen. Seine Eltern sahen entsetzt und verblüfft zugleich, wie der Phönix zum vierten Mal hintereinander in Flammen aufging, und der Aschehaufen jedes Mal etwas größer wurde, bevor die Energie aus dem Kreisinneren, wo die Barriere war, nachließ.

Brendan sank erst einmal kurz zu Boden, wegen der enormen Menge an Energie, den ihn diese Beschwörung gekostet hatte. Ehe er aufschaute und sich eine triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Vor ihm innerhalb der Barriere sicher eingesperrt, war eine dunkle Masse, die den ganzen inneren Kreis ausfüllte. Leuchtende rote Augen öffneten sich und der junge Zauberer wusste, dass er durch diese Kreatur das Wohlwollen seines Lords erhalten würde.

(Änderung der Perspektive, nun aus Yamis Blickwinkel)

Eben versuchte ich noch den Grabräuber davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser wäre dem Schamanen, Shueisha-sensei((9)), möglichst viel zu erzählen, damit er uns auch wirklich helfen kann und im nächsten Moment spürte ich, dass mein Geist gerufen wurde. Meine Schattenwellen kamen auf der anderen Seite an und trafen ein Lebewesen, das spürte ich, aber die Beschwörung ging trotzdem weiter. Egal, wie viel Kraft ich einsetzte, die Beschwörung wurde nicht unterbrochen. Ich öffnete meinen Link zu Yugi und Kaiba, aber ehe ich ihnen irgendetwas sagen konnte, spürte ich, wie die Verbindung abbrach, während ich, eingehüllt in Schatten scheinbar am Beschwörungsort landete.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit meinem Geist meine Geliebten zu erreichen, aber die Verbindung blieb unterbrochen. Ohne sie fühlte ich mich so allein und verwundbar wie ich noch nie. …Oder zumindest konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, mich jemals so gefühlt zu haben. Wütend öffnete ich meine Augen und sah, dass ich mich auf einer Lichtung befand. Vor mir kniete erschöpft ein junger Zauberer mit rotbraunen, leicht aufrecht stehendem Haar und dunklen Augen, der mich triumphierend angrinste. Neben ihm stand ein Käfig mit einem großen Aschehaufen. Was auch immer darin gewesen war, hatte anscheinend meine Energiewelle nicht überstanden. Ein älteres Paar, anscheinend seine Eltern dem Aussehen nach zu schließen, rannte zu ihm, mich nicht aus den Augen lassend, bis sie bei ihm waren.

„Du hattest Erfolg", sagte die Frau bewundernd und erstaunt, während sie ihm aufhalf.

„Ja, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich, mein Sohn", pflichtete ihr der Mann bei. „Die Anerkennung des Dunklen Lords ist uns gewiss, wenn er dieses… etwas hier bekommt."

„Es ist ein Geist, Vater", belehrte ihn der Jüngere stolz, ein triumphierendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Der mächtigste Geist der Schatten, um genau zu sein, denn den habe ich beschworen."

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von mir, Sterbliche?" fragte ich und versuchte dabei meine Wut in Zaum zu halten. Dennoch schreckte das Pärchen leicht vor meiner Stimme zurück.

„Keine Angst, er kann euch in der Barriere nichts tun", sagte der Jüngere selbstbewusst zu ihnen. Dann wandte er sich an mich: „Ich bin Brendan und ich habe dich gerufen, damit du mir dienst."

Ich musste kurz auflachen, doch es war humorlos. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich vermutlich über diese Witzfigur wirklich amüsieren können, die glaubte, mich beherrschen zu können. Aber wie könnte ich wirklich lachen ohne meine Geliebten an meiner Seite, mindestens innerlich? „Und warum sollte ich dir dienen? Du hörst dich an wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas mit dunklen Kräften rumspielt, ohne zu wissen, was er tut."

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich tue!" fauchte Brendan und rannte wütend vor meinem Gefängnis auf und ab. „Ich habe dich beschworen, du wirst dich mir unterordnen und dann wird mich der dunkle Lord als einen seiner treuen Gefolgsleute anerkennen!"

„Ich sehe aber keinen Grund, dir zu gehorchen, Sterblicher. Oder deinem Lord", erwiderte ich kühl.

„Wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, bleibst du ewig in dieser Barriere gefangen", erwiderte er triumphierend.

„Aber ich habe Freunde, die mich befreien werden", sagte ich sicherer, als ich mich fühlte. Kein Grund ihm auf die Nase zu binden, dass ich nicht wusste, wie lange das dauern würde, ohne unsere Verbindung. „Also, warum soll ich dir Treue schwören oder sonst was? Ganz abgesehen davon haben schon zwei Menschen meine absolute Treue."

„Was?" fragte Brendan aufgebracht. „Egal, du wirst trotzdem mir dienen. Ich hätte dich nicht beschwören können, wenn meine Wunsch, den ich in der Beschwörung genannt habe, mit dem von den Leuten, die du erwähntest, kollidieren würde."

‚Heißt das, ich muss mich nur von Yugi und Seto beschwören lassen? Und ich muss ihnen einen Eid schwören wie zum Beispiel Lass dir nie etwas von einem anderen befehlen, sondern handle immer nach deinem Willen?´ oder so ähnlich? Das sollte dann weitere Beschwörungen unterbinden. Ich sollte Shueisha-sensei fragen.' Ich grinste, wegen der Idee, auf die er mich gebracht hatte, und über seinen fruchtlosen Zorn. Wenigstens konnte ich seinen Stolz verletzen, solange ich hier eingesperrt war. „Nein", sagte ich einfach nur simpel und überlegen.

„Du…" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Sein Vater legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass uns unseren Lord informieren. Er wird diesen widerspenstigen Geist unterjochen."

„Nein", fauchte Brendan. „Ich will nicht vor ihm wie ein Versager dastehen, der einen mickrigen Geist nicht unter seine Kontrolle bekommt."

Während dieser Unterhaltung sah ich ein kleines Unwetter für einen kurzen Moment am Waldrand erscheinen. Es verschwand sofort wieder und ließ ein übergroßes Seth-Tier zurück, noch in den Schatten des Waldes versteckt. Doch auch wenn drei Menschen es übersehen hätten, selbst wenn sie hingeschaut hätten, ich sah es. Und zu meiner großen Freude und Erleichterung stiegen nach der Göttin Bastet auch Seto und Yugi ab. ‚O Ra und alle Götter mit dir, ich danke euch!((10))' dachte ich. ‚Sie haben mich zum Glück trotz allem so schnell finden können."

---Da wir da sind, wo ich vorher aufgehört hatte, kann es nun in der Gegenwart mit Yugi, Kaiba, Bastet und Seth weitergehen---

Nachdem Kaiba Yugi beim Absteigen geholfen hatte, verwandelte sich Seth wieder in seine Göttergestalt.

:':Greifen wir sofort an. Diese unverschämten Menschen verspeise ich zum Frühstück:': Er erhob seine Hand und seine Harpune erschien darin.

:-:Ja, machen wir sie fertig:-, stimmte Bastet zu, während sie zu Sachmet wurde, ihre Krallen ausgefahren.

„Wartet, bis ich meinen Bannkreis aufgebaut habe", sagte Yugi grimmig. „Dann haben sie selbst mit diesem Apparier-Zauber oder so keine Chance zu entkommen."

Kaiba umarmte den Kleineren kurz, während er wütend zu den drei Zauberern starrte. „Tu das. Seth, Bastet, bitte tötet sie nicht sofort. Wir müssen zuerst Yami befreien", seine Augen zogen sich zusammen und verdunkelten sich, „und danach können wir ihrem jämmerlichen Leben ein langsames und qualvolles Ende bereiten."

Die beiden Götter nickten und Yugi errichtete, von den Zaubern unbemerkt, seinen Bannkreis. Dann gingen sie auf die Lichtung.

Yami, der sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete und gehört hatte, was sie sagten, weil auch sein Gehör besser ist, war nun an der Reihe, triumphierend zu grinsen. „Sieht so aus, als wäre eure Zeit abgelaufen."

Brendan und seine Eltern sahen ihn verwundert an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Er meint uns", rief Yugi hinter ihnen. Als sie sich umdrehten, konnten sie die Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Die hellen Schatten((11)) um ihn sahen auch nicht sehr Vertrauen erweckend aus.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, ihn uns wegnehmen zu wollen", fragte Kaiba. Tiefschwarze Schatten zuckten wütend um ihn.

Bastet und Seth sagten nichts, da sie eh nicht von normalen Menschen verstanden werden konnten. Weshalb sonst gab es in alter Zeit Orakel, wo besondere Menschen anderen Leuten den Willen der Götter mitteilen mussten. Aber auch mit ihrer Köpersprache war leicht zu verstehen, dass sie nicht sehr begeistert von den Zauberern waren.

Sofort richteten diese ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. „Keine Bewegung!" schrie Brendan panisch. „Ihr glaubt, ihr könnt mir meine Gelegenheit nehmen, ein Anhänger meines Lords zu werden?"

Fortsetzung folgt…

(ich bin ja sooooooo fies BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Anmerkungen

((1)) Kaiba ist in Japan und da ist Abend, wenn in Großbritannien Morgen ist.

((2)) Annuket: Ich weiß, dass das einen Kommentar von dir gibt. Das klingt wie ‚Mama Yugi fragt Mama Ryou, ob sie auf Sohn Yami aufpasst, während er/sie einkaufen geht'.  
Magician ‚wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grins': Sehr schön, ich muss ja schon gar nichts mehr sagen… machst du ja schon von ganz allein… und du triffst den Nagel auf den Kopf. ‚lach' Und im nächsten Absatz bringt ‚Mama' Ryou dann die Kinder zur Schule, äh, ich meine natürlich zum Schamanen. ‚vor Lachen vom Stuhl kipp' ‚japs' Diesmal hast du damit angefangen…  
Annuket: Ob ich zuviel Asterix geguckt habe? ‚sich an Piratenchef erinner, der das eine Mal sein Schiff versenkte, damit Asterix und Obelix es nicht tun können'

((3)) Annuket: Das klingt wie bei Rotkäppchen  
Magician: Und wie…

((4)) Sorry, ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn sonst beschreiben sollte.

((5)) Magician: Ich finde, der Junge verdient unsere Hochachtung! Du schreibst, er sei mit Narben übersät. Sind die von der ersten Beschwörung? Wenn ja, ist er ganz schön hart im Nehmen, wenn er sich von solchen Verletzungen so schnell erholt. Ich weiß, dass seine Eltern wahrscheinlich mit einem Heilzauber nachgeholfen haben und er Katzen als Schutzschild benutzt hatte, aber trotzdem… Wir reden hier von einer doppelten Portion ungezügelter Schattenmagie…   
Annuket: Ja, er ist ziemlich hart im nehmen und magische Medizin ist sehr wirkungsvoll. ... arme Kätzchen... 'schnief' Ich liebe doch Katzen...

((6)) Wir stellen da jetzt keine Verbindung her … (obwohl diese Vermutung richtig wäre)

((7)) Magician: Ähm, ich weiß, ich bin lästig, aber wenn dieses Schamanenwissen sooooo geheim ist, wieso erzählt Sugoroku dann anscheinend jedem Deppen davon? Oder ist das jetzt Wissen, das jeder haben darf? ‚verwirrt sei'   
Annuket: Heute sind wir aber anstrengend. Sugoroku weiß zwar mehr als der Durchschnittsmensch, ist aber nicht voll ausgebildet. Somit musste er sich nicht dazu verpflichten, die Geheimhaltung zu waren. Und das Grundwissen, das er hatte, gab er in Hogwarts an einige seiner Freunde weiter.

((8)) Der Phönix ist ägyptischen Ursprungs. Er soll auf dem Urhügel erschienen sein, als die Welt entstand. Die Darstellung ist als Reiher, soweit ich weiß. In späterer Zeit wissen wir durch griechische und römische Autoren, dass zumindest in dieser Zeit der Glaube verbreitet war, dass er sich in gewissen Abständen selbst verbrennt und dann aus der Asche wiedergeboren wird. Diese Periode ist gewöhnlich entweder 500 oder 1461 Jahre. Die 1461 Jahre sind für Ägypten eigentlich wahrscheinlicher, weil das der so genannten Sothisperiode entspricht. Die Ägypter hatten (mindestens) zwei Kalender. Der eine begann jedes Jahr mit dem Frühaufgang des Sothis-Sterns (heute Sirius… Kommt uns der Name nicht bekannt vor?), was die Überschwemmungszeit ankündigte. Dieser Kalender richtet sich nach den tatsächlichen Jahreszeiten usw. Der andere ist ein Mondkalender. Er hat 360 Tage: 12 Monate (4 in jeder der drei Jahreszeiten), 30 Tage pro Monat + 5 Zusatztage am Ende des Jahres (an denen Osiris, Seth, Horus, Isis und Nephtis geboren werden). Ähmmmm, wo war ich? Ach ja, die Sothisperiode… Also, die tritt ein, wenn beide Jahre mit dem gleichen Tag anfangen (der Mondkalender hat ja keinen Schalttag alle 4 Jahre) und das trifft nun genau alle 1461 Jahre wieder ein. Und was macht der Phönix alle 1461 Jahre, wenn er nicht wie bei den römischen Autoren verbrennt? Er fliegt nach Heliopolis (ich weiß leider nicht mehr, wo er herkommt, aber er war vorher natürlich irgendwo anders) und dort bestattet er seinen Vater (wer auch immer der Vater ist) und dann/währenddessen setzt er sich auf diesen schönen hohen Obelisken. Vielleicht will er die Aussicht genießen? Oder es gibt ihm einen besonderen Kick, von den Priestern dort beobachtet zu werden? Ich weiß nicht, was er da oben macht. Vielleicht trauert er auch? Aber ich sollte Göttervögel nicht hinterfragen, oder? Er wird schon wissen, was er tut.

((9)) Den Namen habe ich von meinem DBZ-Video, ich glaube, so heißt das Studio, wo der Film/die Filme gemacht werden/wurden. Muss ich erwähnen, dass mir DBZ bzw. das Studio nicht gehört? ... Langsam frage ich mich, was mir überhaupt gehört...

((10)) Ich weiß leider nicht, ob die Ägypter so was gesagt hätten oder wie sie ihre Götter ansprachen oder ob sie in so einem Moment so was gesagt hätten. Ich habe mich noch nicht wirklich mit ägyptischen Anbetungen befasst (und das Thema reizt mich auch nicht so), aber ich denke, sie würden so was sagen wie (ich übersetze mal gleich): ‚Heil dir großer Gott…', oder ‚Gruß dir, großer Gott…' oder bei Ansprache ‚O, großer Gott…'. Das ‚großer Gott' muss nicht sein, dafür kann der Name stehen. Wohl zu den bekanntesten ägyptischen Gebeten gehören die Sonnenhymnen Echnatons ((das war der Typ, der so gern in der Sonne war, wobei ich es nicht verstehen kann, wie er am Tag stundenlang in der Wüste stehen und sich immer noch über die Sonne freuen und sie anbeten konnte)). In diesen Hymnen schreibt er halt, wie schön die Sonne ist, was sie so macht, dass sie das Leben ermöglicht und erwähnt die Vielfalt des Lebens und dass alle Lebewesen sie verehren usw. Es gibt aber auch noch Hymnen an andere Götter und viele andere Texte, in denen Götter angesprochen werden. Aber ich wüsste nicht, dass es so was ‚Umgangssprachliches' wie unser 'Oh, mein Gott' oder so gibt. Aber natürlich kann ich mich irren.

((11)) Magician: Das wäre eigentlich ein Paradoxon, aber ich weiß ja, wie es gemeint ist…   
Annuket: Wenigstens ein Mal verstehst du mich. Aber eine bessere Beschreibung hast du auch nicht, oder? Wer ‚Final Fantasy Christal Chronicles' bis zum Ende gespielt hat und demzufolge diese Prinzessin/Lady, was auch immer, gesehen hat, kennt ein Paradebeispiel für einen hellen Schatten. … Kein 'Final Fantasy'-Spiel gehört übrigens mir.

Wispy: Ist Ihnen inzwischen eingefallen, was wir nun tun sollten?  
Annuket 'hat inzwischen Kakao ausgetunken, Kuchen aufgegessen, und der Massagesessel ist jetzt ausgeschaltet': Mal überlegen... 'kramt Anfang des Kapitels vor' Ich habe mich bei den Reviewern bedankt... und dann bin ich zu euch gegangen... 'denkt nach'  
Magician 'noch immer völlig groggy, murmelt': Disclaimer...  
Annuket: Ach ja, der Disclaimer! Puh, dabei sind wir schon wieder beim Ende. Hier, lest das bitte vor! 'reicht Hauselfen Disclaimer-Zettel' Wispy, Gerold, Barney, Monk im Chor: Annuket gehört weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter. 'überlegen kurz' Heißt das, wir gehören Ihnen? Annuket 'überlegt': ... Ähm, ich bin nicht sicher.. Ihr als Charaktere schon... Aber Hauselfen an sich und damit die Grundidee für euch nicht, und ich weiß auch nicht, inwieweit 'Hauselfen' urheberrechtlich geschützt sind... Ähm, ja... Auf jeden Fall bis nächsten Mittwoch


	20. Kapitel 19: Der Zorn der Schattenmagier

Annuket: Und schon haben wir Kapitel 19. Aber zuerst natürlich Danke an meine Reviewer. Danke für den Smily, Dax.  
An Claudia: Ja, ich bin fies gewesen. Aber ich glaube, dass war der einzige richtig fiese Cliffhanger in der ganzen bisherigen Geschichte, also ist es doch ok, oder? Und was das haben von Dingen betrifft: Ich finde es nur albern, dass ich das immer wieder erzählen muss, denn eigentlich sollte es klar sein, dass mir keine dieser bekannten Sachen gehört, aber egal. So kann mich wenigstens niemand verklagen... hoffe ich...  
Magician 'guckt von ihrem Eisbecher auf': Ich glaube, da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. 'pickt eine Erdbeere aus der Sahne, 'seufzt zufrieden' ...oishii...  
Annuket: Okaaaaaaaayyy ... Was auch immer... Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich genau wie bestimmt viele meiner Leser kein Japanisch beherrsche, oder?  
Magician: Sorry, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich habe die letzten Tage viel für Japanisch gelernt, das hat dann immer solche Auswirkungen. Also, "oishii" heißt "lecker" oder "köstlich". 'winkt Claudia zu' Danke übrigens, du hast mich gerettet letzte Woche. Aber... 37° C? Und dann kannst du noch vorm Computer sitzen? Respekt. Hoffen wir alle, dass es nächste Woche wirklich kühler wird (aber wer verlässt sich schon auf den Wetterbericht).  
Annuket an Heavenfly: Es freut mich, dass du diese Stellen mochtest. Und um auf deine Frage zu antworten: Ja, Voldemort, der dunkle Lord wurde von der Energie des Puzzles blockiert (und bei dem Ring von Shadi, der den Ring damals beschützte). Zu einem weiteren Grund für die Interferenz durch die Götter komme ich noch in diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe, du findest es logisch. Und danke für das Eis. 'nimmt sich Hälfte des Eises, gibt sich Früchte und Schokosoße rauf' ... Lecker...  
Magician 'krallt sich die andere Hälfte der Eispackung, tut Schlagsahne drauf': Eis ist soooo was tolles... 'denkt kurz nach' Ach ja, die Haus-Skizzen... Ähm, das Format, das du dabei haben wolltest, ist in der Review irgendwie verloren gegangen. Blödes FFnet. Ist aber eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig, weil ich (wie schon gesagt) mit meinem "Photoshop" auf Kriegsfuß stehe und es sich beharrlich weigert, die bearbeiteten Versionen als Jpg oder etwas ähnliches zu speichern. 'grummel' Ich hasse dieses Programm. Und auf den Original-Scans erkennt man wirklich gar nichts... Tja, hab keine Ahnung, wie wir das Problem lösen, außer vielleicht, wenn Annuket dir die Dinger per Fax oder so schickt...  
Annuket: Wobei ich da auch nicht sicher wäre, wie gut das Ergebnis wäre, dass du bekommst, weil es auf Millimeterpapier ist.  
Magician: Das ist ja auch bei den Scans das Problem. Man sieht einfach die Bleistiftstriche nicht mehr. Aber vielleicht schick ich dir die Originale und du schaust selber, ob du sie erkennbar findest.  
Annuket: Aber nun wieder zu dem Disclaimer. Ich dachte mir, heute könnte ihn mal Benu machen. 'geht zu Kissen, auf dem Benu liegt' Also, Benu würdest du?   
Benu 'schläft erschöpft': Zzzzzz...   
Annuket 'stupst ihn an': Benu? Hallo?  
Benu 'öffnet mühsam die Augen, blinzelt Annuket an, dann dreht er sich um und schläft wieder ein': Zzzzzz...  
Annuket: Ähm... Ok, dass wird wohl nichts. -.-U Aber zum Glück habe ich ja noch Claudias Angebot. Claudia, du darfst.  
Claudia: Die in dieser Story vorkommenden Charaktere aus Harry Potter (Autorin: J. K. Rowling) und Yu-Gi-Oh (MangaKa: Kazuki Takahaschi) gehören ihren Erfindern (Autorin/MangaKa). Die Autoren der Story leihen sich die Charas nur dafür und verdienen damit LEIDER KEIN Geld, sondern nur die Reviews Ihrer fleißigen Leser & Leserin. Auch ihr SCHWARZ Leser seit als Review-Schreiber herzlich willkommen.  
Annuket: Vielen Dank für deinen Einsatz. Ich hoffe, ich muss dich nicht noch einmal belästigen, denn ich fühle mich schlecht, wenn ich dich so ausnutze. Aber jetzt weiter mit der Geschichte.

((...)) Anmerkungen der Autorin, also von mir   
Gedankenverbindung /.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch   
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (? nicht das das schon offensichtlich wäre...); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- (?Lasst euch überraschen...)

Das letzte Mal in ‚Schattenmagier 1 – Sommerferien': ((1))

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, ihn uns wegnehmen zu wollen", fragte Kaiba. Tiefschwarze Schatten zuckten wütend um ihn.

Bastet und Seth sagten nichts, da sie eh nicht von normalen Menschen verstanden werden konnten. Weshalb sonst gab es in alter Zeit Orakel, wo besondere Menschen anderen Leuten den Willen der Götter mitteilen mussten. Aber auch mit ihrer Körpersprache war leicht zu verstehen, dass sie nicht sehr begeistert von den Zauberern waren.

Sofort richteten die Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. „Keine Bewegung!" schrie Brendan panisch. „Ihr glaubt, ihr könnt mir meine Gelegenheit nehmen, ein Anhänger meines Lords zu werden?"

Und nun die Fortsetzung…

**Kapitel 19: Der Zorn der Schattenmagier**

/'/Rede du erst einmal mit ihm, Yugi. Vielleicht kriegen wir Yami auch ohne Kampf hier raus./'/

/-/Sie haben ihn uns gewaltsam weggenommen und du willst reden/-/

/'/Schhhhh, ich weiß, du bist aufgebracht. Mir geht es nicht anders. Aber wir sollten zumindest versuchen, ihn ohne Blutvergießen zurück zu bekommen. Vielleicht haben sie ja gar keine bösen Absichten gehabt. Das würdest du dir bestimmt später nie verzeihen./'/

Yugis Blick wurde etwas sanfter, als er kurz zu Kaiba schaute. /-/Du hast Recht, Seto. Ich werde mit ihnen reden. Aber sie sollten mich besser nicht weiter provozieren./-/

„Lassen Sie Yami frei und wir werden zumindest in Erwägung ziehen, Ihnen bei dem zu helfen, weswegen Sie ihn gerufen haben", sagte Yugi finster.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Wenn du mit Yami diesen Geist dort meinst, kannst du es vergessen. Ich brauche ihn, um mir meinen Traum zu erfüllen. Aber ich bin sicher, auch ihr könnt mir als Zusatzgeschenk für meinen Herrn nützlich sein. Petrificus Totalus!"

Der Zauber prallte an Yugis Schutzschild ab, und sein Blick verfinsterte sich wieder. „Und Sie glauben, wir hätten vor Ihrem lächerlichen Zauberstab Angst?" fragte Yugi leise, aber wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass dieser Ton bei ihm blanke Wut widerspiegelte. Sein Angriff mit den Schatten entwaffnete den jungen Zauberer innerhalb einer Hundertstelsekunde. „Normalerweise würde ich mir die Zeit nehmen, Ihre Gründe wenigstens anzuhören, aber Sie haben anscheinend nicht nur versehentlich getrennt, was zusammen gehört."

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Yugi. Mit diesem Angriff auf dich", Kaiba streichelte flüchtig Yugis Wange, bevor er die drei Zauberer mit seinem bösesten Blick ansah, „haben sie die letzte Chance auf Gnade und somit auf ihr Weiterleben verspielt."

:':Ok, welchen von diesen Luschen nehmen wir uns nun zuerst vor:':

:-:Ich weiß nicht, wen du willst, aber ich nehme den alten Mann dahinten. Vielleicht werden die restlichen beiden dann einsichtig.:-:

Sachmet und Seth stürzten sich auf Brendans Vater und zerfleischten ihn. Brendan sah nur geschockt zu, unfähig, etwas zu tun. Seine Mutter hatte, als die beiden Götter ihren Mann angriffen, sofort ihren Zauberstab gehoben und verschiedene Flüche auf die Götter losgelassen. Aber ausnahmslos alle, selbst die Unverzeihlichen, prallten an einem Schild ab, den Yugi schnell aktiviert hatte. Nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre, denn die schwache Magie der Zauberer konnte den Göttern sowieso nichts anhaben.

Verzweifelt und geschockt ließ sie schließlich ihren Zauberstab fallen und sank zu Boden. Hilflos sah sie zu, wie ihr Mann den wütenden Göttern zum Opfer viel. Innerhalb von 3 Minuten war alles, was von dem Zauberer übrig war, ein paar Fleisch-, Haut- und Knochenfetzen, die überall zerstreut lagen. Sachmet leckte sich begierig das Blut von den Krallen. :-:Leckeres Menschenblut:-: trällerte sie glücklich. :-:Es ist so lange her, dass ich es kosten durfte.:-:

Brendan riss sich von dem grässlichen Anblick los und rannte schnell die wenigen Schritte zu seiner Mutter, neben der er auf die Knie fiel. Als er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, reagierte sie nicht. Er nahm ihren Zauberstab und umklammerte ihn entschlossen. Er entschied, dass er hier erst einmal nichts mehr tun konnte. „Das werdet ihr noch büßen", schrie er Yugi und Kaiba an. „Ich werde euch und eure komischen Halbmenschen((2)) mit Hilfe meines Lords fertig machen. Ihr werdet euren Freund nicht befreien können, solange ich lebe. Ihr habt keine Chance."

Er benutzte den Apparierzauber, seine Mutter festhaltend. Ein Knall war zu hören, und der Zauber funktionierte auch, aber er erschien schon wieder am Rand der Lichtung. Verdutzt sah er sich um. Er hatte sich doch zu dem Haus von Freunden, die an der Küste lebten, apparieren wollen und nun sah er nur Wald vor sich.

„Tja, dein Zauber hat wohl nicht funktioniert, Loser", ertönte Kaibas Stimme hinter ihm. Als sich Brendan angstvoll umdrehte, sah er den Schattenmagier hinter sich, seine Augen vollständig schwarz und irgendwie leuchtend vor Macht. Etwas hinter seinem Geliebten stand Yugi. Seine Augen leuchteten mit einem hellen Licht.((3))

Angstvoll schrie der Zauberer auf. Erneut versuchte er zu apparieren, diesmal seine Mutter zurücklassend. Aber er erschien nur 30 cm weiter.

„Das funktioniert nicht", sagte Yugi wütend. „Sie können aufhören zu versuchen, uns mit Apparieren zu entkommen. Durch meinen Schild kommen sie nicht durch."

„Befreie Yami auf der Stelle und dein Tod wird schmerzfrei und schnell sein", erklang Kaibas Stimme. „Wenn nicht…"

Brendan sah sie mit weitaufgerissenen, angsterfüllten Augen an. Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. ‚Ich will nicht sterben. Ich will nicht sterben. Ich muss hier weg. Wenn ein Schild mich blockiert, muss ich raus, und dann apparieren. Dann kriegen sie mich nicht mehr, und ich kann leben. Ich muss hier weg, denn ich will nicht sterben!'

Brendan rappelte sich auf und lief, so schnell er konnte, in den Wald. Zumindest versuchte er es. Denn schon nach den ersten zwei Schritten lief er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Panisch tastete er sie ab.

„Du hast dich also für den schmerzhaften Tod entschieden", sagte Kaibas neutrale Stimme hinter ihm.

Bendan drehte sich um und sah zu den beiden Schattenmagiern. „Nein, nein", hauchte er, bevor er angsterfüllt schrie: „Ich will nicht sterben!"

„Das hätten Sie sich überlegen müssen, bevor Sie uns unseren Geliebten genommen haben", sagte Yugi, Kaibas Hand nehmend. „Wir gaben Ihnen die Chance, Ihre Fehler wieder gutzumachen, aber Sie haben es ja ausgeschlagen."

„Also schön, ich werde ihn befreien. Aber nur, wenn ihr jetzt sofort verschwindet und diesen Schild hier auflöst", erwiderte Brendan. Er schaute zu seiner Mutter, die inzwischen zu den Überresten ihres Mannes gekrabbelt war. Sie drückte ungläubig ein paar seiner Kleiderfetzen an sich, während Sachmet und Seth um sie herumschlichen. Der Zauberer wandte sich wieder den Schattenmagier zu: „Und pfeift eure Halbmenschendiener zurück. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es legal ist, solch niedere Kreaturen zu schaffen und zu besitzen."((4))

Die beiden Götter schauten ihn böse an und näherten sich nun Brendan, Yugi und Kaiba. :-:Dieser Sterbliche wagt es, uns derart zu beleidigen? Ich werde ihm zeigen, wer hier eine niedere Kreatur ist! Ich werde ihm die Eingeweide zum Spielen rausreißen und mich an seinem Blut laben:-:

:':Und dann wagt er es auch noch, über uns zu reden, als ob wir irgendwelchen Zauberexperimenten entstammen würden, und uns als Halbmenschen zu beschimpfen. Der Kerl ist so gut wie tot:':

„Wartet bitte, Sachmet und Seth. Wir sollten erst probieren, Yami zu befreien", sagte Yugi beschwichtigend, bevor er den Zauberer mit einem hasserfüllten Blick bedachte: „Dann kann diese Person endgültig sterben und den Tag bedauern, an dem er den Entschluss fasste, diese Beschwörung durchzuführen."

:-:Na gut, Yugi. Aber beeilt euch.:-: Yugi nickte.

/'/Was hast du vor? Ich denke, erst durch seinen Tod ist Yami frei? Hast du eine Idee, wie wir ihn befreien können, ohne den Kerl vorher zu töten/'/

/-/Ich glaube schon. Es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert, und ich bin überzeugt, Yami will auch seine Rache an diesem Mann. Ich bin mir sicher, diese Beschwörungen können Schamanen nur durchführen, solange sie keine Geister sind, was bedeutet, dass die Kraft, die den gefangenen Geist bindet aus der gesammelten körperlichen und geistigen Kraft des Beschwörers entsteht. Das wiederum müsste bedeuten, dass man, um den Geist gegen den Willen des Beschwörers zu befreien, den Geist des Beschwörers selbst dazu bringen muss, seinen Körper zu verlassen. Das ist normalerweise erst mit dem Tod der Fall./-/

Kaiba grinste. /'/Aber wir können auch so den Geist vom Körper trennen./'/

/-/Ganz genau. Wir verbannen seinen Geist ins Reich der Schatten. Sein Körper und sein Geist für sich können Yami nicht halten. Wir sind wieder vereint, und der Zauberer kann zuerst leiden, weil er auch im Reich der Schatten die Leiden seines Körpers in dieser Welt spürt und danach kann er auch noch im Reich der Schatten gequält werden./-/((5))

/'/Ok, darf ich/'/

Yugi nickte, und Seto rief die Macht seines Stabes an. Sofort nach der Verbannung Brendans erlosch wirklich der Kreis um Yami und die Verbindung der drei war wieder hergestellt. Sofort liefen die drei Geliebten aufeinander zu, und die Freude und Erleichterung, wieder ihren Geist zu teilen, überwältigte sie. Nachdem sie sich in die Arme gesunken waren, zogen sie sich erst einmal ein paar Minuten in ihre Seelenräume zurück, um sich auch im Geist zu umschließen und auszutauschen.

Seth und Sachmet beobachteten gerührt die Wiedervereinigung der drei Schattenmagier. Sachmet wurde sogar wieder zu Bastet, als sie die Liebe und Freude, die von den dreien ausging, spürte. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrten sie aus ihren Seelenräumen zurück und standen, sich weiter in den Armen haltend, wieder auf.

„Habt ihr es bald?" fragte eine Stimme vom Rand der Lichtung, als Yami, Yugi und Kaiba wieder aus ihren Seelenräumen zurück waren. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Aber Baku-Ra. Die drei waren, wenn auch relativ kurze Zeit, getrennt. Lass ihnen doch ihre Freude." Der Grabräuber gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und drehte sein Gesicht weg.

Yami, Yugi und Kaiba drehten sich um und sahen Ryou und Baku-Ra im Schatten des Waldes stehen.

„Seit wann seid ihr denn hier?" fragte Kaiba.

„Wir kamen sofort, als wir den Schattenschutzschild Yugis spürten", erwiderte Ryou. „Allerdings hielten wir es für besser, uns nicht zu zeigen, um euch so besser Rückendeckung zu geben, falls sie sich besser hätten wehren können oder Hilfe von Außen eingetroffen wäre."

„Rede keinen Quatsch, Ryou. Der Pharao denkt nachher noch, ich wollte ihm helfen."

„Was natürlich überhaupt nicht der Fall ist", erwiderte Ryou sarkastisch. „Deshalb hast du mich auch sofort durch die Schatten geschleift, als du ihre Schattenmagie noch vor mir spürtest."

„Interpretier nicht immer irgendwas in unwichtige Kleinigkeiten hinein", Baku-Ra drehte sich weg und murmelte etwas wie ‚Ich bin keine Lusche, die sich Sorgen um andere macht!'.

„Danke, dass du uns helfen wolltest, Grabräuber", sagte Yami.

Baku-Ra drehte sich sofort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Yami das zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er nuschelte etwas wie: „Kein Problem, Pharao." Lauter fügte er hinzu: „Was machen wir nun mit denen da?" Er wies auf Brendans komatösen Körper und seine sich noch immer in einem Schockzustand befindliche Mutter. „Der Termin mit Shueisha-sensei ist in 10 Minuten. Wir sollten uns also beeilen."

„Du hast ausnahmsweise Recht, Dieb", erwiderte Yami. „Um Brendans Geist kümmern wir uns später, nach unserem Besuch bei Shueisha-sensei. Seinen Körper könnt ihr zerstören." Der letzte Satz galt Seth und Bastet, die sofort wieder zu Sachmet wurde und sich begierig mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen fuhr.

:-:Lecker, noch mehr Blut:-:

:':Warte einen Augenblick, werte Freundin. Lass mich zuerst dafür sorgen, dass sein Geist die Schmerzen verstärkt spürt, die wir seinem Körper zufügen.:': Sachmet nickte, und Seth vollzog den Zauber schnell.

Während die beiden Götter den Körper des Menschen auseinander nahmen, fuhr Yami zu den anderen fort: „Was seine Mutter betrifft, so können wir ihr Leben verschonen. Ich denke, es reicht, wenn ich das letzte bisschen ihres Geistes zerstöre, und wir sie dann hier lassen."

„Gefunden wird sie dann auf jeden Fall schnell", sagte Yugi. „Wie es scheint, wurden wir von den Zauberern entdeckt, denn es versuchen schon seit den letzten 10 Minuten Zauberer, durch meinen äußersten Schild, der um das ganze Waldstück geht, zu kommen."

Yami ging auf die Frau zu, die nahe des Käfigs mit Asche immer noch Kleiderfetzen ihre Mannes an sich drückte und, leise vor sich hin schluchzend, nichts von ihrer Umgebung mehr wahrnahm. Er zerstörte die Überreste des Verstandes und der Seele der Frau. Als er dies getan hatte, hörte er ein schwaches Fiepen aus der Richtung des Käfigs.

Überrascht sah er zu ihm hinüber. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass etwas seine Schattenwellen überstanden hatte. Vorsichtig entfernte er mit seiner Hand etwas von der Asche und der Kopf eines kleinen Vogels erschien, der ihn hilflos ansah und erneut schwach fiepte. Behutsam entfernt er den Rest der Asche und ein kleiner Babyphönix kam zum Vorschein, den er sanft in seine Hand nahm.

„Hallo, mein kleiner Freund. Haben sie dich als Schild gegen mich benutzt? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan und dich anscheinend auch mindestens einmal getötet habe, Bote des Obersten der Götter((6))."

„Was hast du da, Yami?", fragte Kaiba hinter ihm. Yami drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und zeigte ihm und Yugi den kleinen Vogel in seinen Händen.

„Oh, wie süß", rief Yugi und streichelte den Kopf des kleinen Lebewesens sanft mit seinem Finger.

Auch Ryou und Baku-Ra wollten wissen, was so interessant war. Während auch Ryou seinem Entzücken Ausdruck verlieh, konnte Baku-Ra sich nicht ersparen zu sagen: „Na toll, jetzt hat der Pharao zwei Vögel. Aber so ein schwacher Piepmatz ist genau das Richtige für dich, Idioten-Pharao."

„Beleidige nicht den Boten der Sonne", fauchte Yami, bevor er liebevoll den Vogel anlächelte, der bei dem Ausbruch des Pharao ängstlich gefiept hatte. „Schhh, ist ja gut. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir der große böse Grabräuber was tut."((7))

Sachmet und Seth, die inzwischen mit ihrem Blutbad fertig waren, kamen zu den drei Schattenmagiern herüber. Sachmets Mutterinstinkte wurden sofort geweckt, und sie wurde erneut zu Bastet.

:':Oh, wie ich sehe, lebt Benu((8)) noch:', stellte Seth erleichtert fest. :':Ich dachte schon, er wäre endgültig tot, da Re sich nicht persönlich eingemischt hat. Selbst Phönixe überleben es nicht, wenn man sie öfter kurz nach ihrer Wiedergeburt tötet. Aber viel Lebensenergie hat er nicht mehr übrig. Ich denke, er hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn er auch nur noch einmal mehr getötet worden wäre.:':

:-:Ja, unser König hat uns geschickt, damit wir seinem heiligen Tier sowie seinem Sohn und seinen Geliebten helfen.:-:

„Warum hat er sich nicht selbst gezeigt, wenn er sich solche Sorgen macht?", fragte Kaiba grummelig.

:':Benu hätte es nicht überlebt, wenn er die Energie hätte aushalten müssen, die frei wird, wenn wir Götter in unsere Diener und Boten fahren.:':

:-:Aber nun genug mit den Fragen. Ich glaube, es wäre jetzt auch besser, wenn ihr zu eurem Termin geht. Ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät kommen. Wir kümmern uns um Benu, während ihr nicht da seid.:-:

Kaiba sah auf seine Uhr. „Du hast Recht. Wir müssen los."

„Na gut, aber passt ja gut auf ihn auf", sagte Yami und gab den inzwischen ziemlich schläfrigen Benu in Bastets Hände. „Schlaf schön, mein Kleiner. Ich bin bald wieder da und kümmere mich selbst um dich", flüsterte er dem jungen Phönix zu und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf.

Damit brachen die Schattenmagier nach Japan auf, während Bastet und Seth in die Villa zurückkehrten.

* * *

In Japan tauchten die fünf am Eingang eines abgelegenen Tempels auf. Er lag auf einem Hügel, von Wald umgeben. Sugoroku hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Shueisha-sensei sie im Tempel erwarten würde, daher gingen sie auf das traditionell gestaltete Gebäude zu. Als sie sich näherten, öffnete sich die Schiebetür und ein kleiner Junge mit wildem schwarzgrünem Haar kniete vor ihnen, seine Augen geschlossen, und verneigte sich. 

„Guten Abend", sagte Yami. „Mein Name ist Muto Yami und das sind meine Freunde." Er stellte sie der Reihe nach vor. „Muto Sugoroku hat für Baku-Ra und mich einen Termin bei Shueisha-sensei gemacht."

„Ja", erwiderte der Junge. „Ich bin Shueisha Kanabe((9)). Mein Großvater bittet um Verzeihung, da er sich etwas verspäten wird. Eine schwierige Geisterbannung erforderte seine Anwesenheit. Wollen Sie dennoch reinkommen und sich setzen oder möchten Sie sich draußen umschauen?"

„Danke", erwiderte Ryou. „Aber es ist so ein wunderschöner Abend. Ich denke es wäre schöner, wenn wir noch ein bisschen draußen bleiben dürften."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte der Junge und verbeugte sich erneut. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, sagen Sie mir Bescheid. Ich werde Sie informieren, sobald mein Großvater zurück ist und Zeit für Sie hat."

„Danke."

Während Kaiba, Yami und Yugi aneinandergekuschelt die Abendsonne beobachteten, suchten sich Ryou und Baku-Ra ein Plätzchen etwas abseits von den anderen. Ryou lehnte sich an seine dunkle Hälfte und Baku-Ra spielte geistesabwesend mit ein paar Strähnen des jüngeren. Plötzlich spürte Baku-Ra, dass etwas ihn am Rücken berührte. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war er aufgesprungen, hatte sich umgedreht, wobei er sich gleichzeitig schützend vor Ryou stellte, und starrte das ‚Objekt' böse an.

‚Es' entpuppte sich als eine Schlange, die ca. 3 m lang war und weiße Stellen auf ihrer ansonsten schwarzen Haut hatte, die aussahen, als seien sie Narben. Sie sah ihn unschuldig an. Zumindest so unschuldig, wie eine Schlange konnte.

--:Keine Panik. Ich will euch nichts tun.:--

„Baku-Ra", sagte Ryou ängstlich hinter ihm. „Die Riesenschlange spricht."

„Ich hab's gehört", erwiderte der Grabräuber. „Was willst du, Schlange?"

--:Endlich treffen wir uns. Ich habe schon lange Eure Kraft gespürt und bin Euch immer wieder gefolgt, so gut ich konnte, aber ich konnte irgendwie nie mit Euch in Kontakt kommen.:--

„Was willst du denn von uns?" fragte Ryou.

Die Schlange schaute den Hikari an. --:Ich will Baku-Ras Haustier werden.:--

„Und was bringt dich auf die bescheuerte Idee, dass ich ein Haustier will", fragte der Grabräuber.

„Was mich viel mehr interessiert, ist das warum, Kura", sagte Ryou. „Mal ehrlich, du bist nicht gerade liebevoll mit den meisten Lebewesen. Liebe Schlange, du solltest dir vielleicht lieber jemand anderen suchen. Kura würde dich bestimmt verhungern lassen oder so."

--:Ach, das ist nicht wirklich ein Problem. Schließlich kann ich gut auf mich selbst aufpassen.:-- Die Schlange richtete sich stolz auf.

„Umso besser, dann verzieh dich. Ich will kein Haustier", grummelte Baku-Ra.

--:Ich möchte aber nicht mehr allein sein, und du würdest perfekt als Fürsorger sein. Du kannst mich verstehen, und ich denke, du würdest mich ehren und achten, wenn wir uns erst einmal kennen.:--

„Bitte, Kura", sagte Ryou, der Mitleid mit der Schlange hatte. „Du hörst doch: Sie ist einsam. Ich helfe dir auch, dich um sie zu kümmern."

--:Hey, ich bin keine ‚sie':--

„Oh, entschuldige", sagte Ryou zu der Schlange, bevor er sich wieder dem Grabräuber zuwandte. „Bitte?"

Baku-Ra wich Ryous flehendem Blick aus und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Schlange, die ihn ebenfalls bittend ansah. „Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, warum ich dich behalten sollte!"

Die Schlange überlegte kurz. --:Soweit ich weiß, bist du der Konkurrent des Pharao um die Oberherrschaft über die Schatten gewesen, nicht wahr:--

Baku-Ra blinzelte verdutzt. „Ja", sagte er langsam. „ Aber woher weißt du vom Pharao?"

Die Schlange schien zu grinsen. --:Ich weiß eine ganze Menge. Im Laufe meines inzwischen ca. 1600 Jahre andauernden Lebens haben ich die Fähigkeit entwickelt, in Meditation mit allen Schlangen auf der Erde zu kommunizieren und durch ihre Augen sehen zu können oder ihre Erinnerungen zu sehen. Dadurch sehe und weiß ich sehr viel. Zum Beispiel habe ich bei meinem Sonnenbad vor 3 Tagen erfahren, dass ihr plant, heute hierher zu kommen.:--

Auf Baku-Ras Gesicht erschien ein verträumtes Grinsen, ehe er sich an die Schlange wandte: „Könntest du die Schlangen für mich Banken usw. ausspionieren lassen, so dass ich besser einbrechen kann? Dann wäre ich bereit, dich zu behalten und würde dich sehr gut behandeln."

Ryou stieß seinen Yami in die Seite und sah ihn böse an. „Bak-kun. Lass es dir ja nicht einfallen, unschuldige Tiere für deine Diebestouren zu missbrauchen."

Die Schlange sah ihn missbilligend an. --:Ich werde meine Verbündeten nicht zu so einem Schwachsinn überreden.:--

Baku-Ra drehte sich um. „Dann eben nicht. Komm, Ryou. Wir gehen", sagte er und zerrte den Jüngeren weg.

Schnell schlängelte sich die Schlange hinter ihnen her. --:Wartet bitte. Soweit ich weiß, haben beide Geliebten des Pharao ein heiliges Tier, nicht wahr:-- Baku-Ra blieb stehen, nicht verstehend, worauf die Schlange hinaus wollte. --:Und auch der Pharao selbst hat heute eines bekommen:--, fuhr sie fort. --:Natürlich das des größten Gottes Ägyptens. Findest du das nicht unfair:--

Der Grabräuber überlegte kurz. „Doch schon."

--:Na, siehst du? Ich bin ein heiliges Tier, da du ja sonst nicht mit mir reden könntest. Mit mir wärst du immerhin genauso gut wie er.:--

„Hmmmmmm, da ist was dran", erwiderte er. „Aber warum sollte ich gerade dich nehmen? Ich denke, es gibt bestimmt noch mehr heilige Tiere."

--:Das ist wahr, aber ich bin der einzige, der Re ebenbürtig ist. Ich bin der Diener des Apopis((10)). Mein Name ist Chetmety((11)).:--

Der Grabräuber überlegte kurz und sah die Schlange ernst an. „Na gut, ich behalte dich vorerst."

Freudig legte sich Chetmety um seinen Hals. --:Danke. Ich würde jetzt aber gerne etwas ausruhen, wenn ich darf. Es war ein weiter Weg von Domino hierher für eine Schlange wie mich in nur drei Tagen.:--

Ryou fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Schuppen. „Das war sicher anstrengend."

--:Die Schwierigkeit ist vor allem, nicht gesehen zu werden. Und nachts kann ich nicht so weit kriechen, weil ich ja die Sonne brauche, um meinen Körper aufzuwärmen und mich bewegen zu können.:--

„Verstehe", erwiderte der Junge.

Baku-Ra, Ryou und Chetmety erreichten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, die gerade die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne beobachteten, ehe sie ganz verschwand. Kaiba war der erste, der sich zu den beiden Ringbewahrern umdrehte. Natürlich bemerkte er sofort die Schlange. „Warum trägst du diese Schlange mit dir rum, Baku-Ra? Hast du ein Zoogeschäft überfallen und willst dir aus der Schlangenhaut irgendetwas machen?"

„Rede keinen Unsinn, Priester", fauchte der Angesprochene. „Ich habe jetzt nur ein eigenes Tier."

Yugi und Yami drehten sich nun auch zu der Szene um, und Yamis Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, verengten sich dann aber sofort zu Schlitzen. „Was tust du mit diesem Feind der Götter. Töte ihn auf der Stelle."

Baku-Ra funkelte ihn böse an. „Er ist mein Tier und ich werde ihn zumindest vorerst nicht töten."

„Genau", verteidigte auch Ryou die Schlange. „Er hat niemandem was getan, oder?"

„Seht ihr nicht die Male auf seinem Rücken? Er ist das Tier des Apopis! Warum sonst sollte er die Spuren der Messer in seinem Rücken haben?"

--:Ja, ich bin sein Tier, wiedergeborener Pharao. Aber ich habe seit den letzten 1600 Jahren auf dieser Welt gelebt, ohne dass mein Gott oder ich irgendetwas gegen die anderen Götter getan hätten. So lange ist es her, seit die alten Bräuche endgültig eingestellt und ich und die Apopisschlangen vor mir nicht mehr in den Zeremonien getötet wurden.:--

„Und das soll ich glauben?"

--:Es ist egal, ob du es glaubst. Das macht die Wahrheit nicht weniger wahr.:--

„Yami, vielleicht solltest du ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben", sagte Yugi, der seinem Geliebten beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Nein", erwiderte Yami, die Schlange nicht aus den Augen lassend. „Ich kenne die Geschichten nur allzu gut. Apopis wollte schon immer Re töten und die verfluchte Schlange wollte schon immer den heiligen Phönix töten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses ‚etwas' in Benus Nähe kommt und ihm was antut." Yami sah nun endlich zu Yugi, Schuld klar in seinen tiefroten Augen. „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihm was passiert, nachdem ich ihn so verletzt habe."

Yugi nahm ihn in den Arm. „Schhhhhh, ist ja gut. Das verstehe ich. Aber verdient er nicht wenigstens eine kleine Chance? Du musst ihn ja nicht mit Benu allein in einem Zimmer lassen."

--:Ich beabsichtige nicht, meinem Bruder wieder irgendein Leid anzutun. Damals waren mein Gott und meine Vorgänger voller Eifersucht, Neid und Hass auf unseren Bruder, der unser Leid nicht verstand. Aber wir sind älter geworden und haben viel gesehen. Wir wollen einen Versuch der Versöhnung starten. Ich weiß, dass ich euch nicht die Aufrichtigkeit meiner Worte beweisen kann, genauso wenig wie ich erwarten kann, dass ihr mir vertraut. Aber ich schwöre bei meinem Leben. Denn mehr habe ich nicht.:--

Yami sah ihn lange ernst und nachdenklich an. Yugi versuchte ihn gedanklich zu ermutigen, Vertrauen zu haben, als der ehemalige Pharao zu ihm schaute. „Also schön", sagte er schließlich, nach einem tiefen Durchatmen. „Aber wehe du missbrauchst mein Vertrauen. Und du bist auch für sein Verhalten mit verantwortlich, Grabräuber."

--:Danke.:--

„Als ob ich deine Erlaubnis brauchte, um ein Haustier zu haben", murmelte Baku-Ra.

Wenige Minuten später kam Kanabe zu ihnen. „Mein Großvater dankt für Ihre Geduld und ist nun bereit, Sie zu empfangen."

„Vielen Dank. Wir kommen", erwiderte Yugi und sie gingen zusammen zum Haupttempel zurück. Kanabes Augen wanderten kurz erstaunt und fragend zu Chetmety, er sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician: Man denke sich hier die bescheuerte Musik aus der Serie und am besten noch einen Trommelwirbel dazu… Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin mal wieder sehr sarkastisch.  
Annuket: Ich sage dazu nichts…

((2)) Er kennt sich in der Mythologie nicht aus, schon gar nicht in der ägyptischen, und weiß deshalb nicht, dass es sich hier um Götter des ägyptischen Pantheons handelt.

((3)) Ja, Magician. Ich habe einen anderen Taschenlampen-Seto (oh, und die anderen auch). Ich wollte weg von diesem ‚Bei Osiris und bei Apis… Du bist ein Wildschwein'-Zeug. Und ja, ich weiß, ich bin simpel mit dem schwarz für ihn… und dem weißen Licht bei Yugi.  
Magician: Ja, ja, der Taschenlampen-Seto aus dem Memory-Arc (ich hoffe, die Leser wissen, was ich meine). Der war echt albern… Blöde Syncro.  
Annuket: Und dabei stand er im Japanischen einfach nur so dumm in der Gegend rum, weil er nicht wußte was er tun sollte. 

((4)) Magician: Doppel uh-oh… der Junge hat echt einen Todeswunsch.  
Annuket: Nein, nicht wirklich. Er ist nur unwissend. Und die Moral von der Geschichte: Lernen kann gut für die Gesundheit sein. … Zumindest wenn man das Richtiger gelernt hat.

((5)) Magician: OoO Und das von Yugi!  
Annuket: Du meinst doch selbst immer, dass meiner zu lieb war. Aber er kann auch anders. Zumindest in bestimmten Situationen. 

((6)) Ok, das ist etwas schwieriger. Eigentlich ist der Phönix nicht wirklich einem Gott zugeordnet. Aber in Heliopolis, wo er ab und zu seinen Ausflug hin macht, um seinen Vater zu beerdigen (wobei ich mich immer noch frage, ob er dann mehrere Väter hat oder ob der Vater sich immer wieder aus seinem Grab erhebt und nicht selbst wieder zurückgeht oder von anderen aus irgendeinem Grund ausgebuddelt wird). Die Hauptgötter in Heliopolis (ägyptischer Name damals Junu) sind Re (obwohl er nach dem Alten Reich, mit verschiedenen anderen Götter vereint, auch viele andere Hauptkultorte hat), Atum und die Neunheit. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Atum ein Urgott ist und Re sein Sohn liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass der Phönix Re ist. Dann würde Phönix-Re seinen Vater in Heliopolis bestatten und es würde Sinn ergeben. Außerdem ist es mit Re logisch, weil Re als Sonne ja jeden Tag stirbt und neu geboren wird. Woher das mit dem Verbrennen bei den Römern kommt, ist allerdings wieder ((nur für uns?)) widersprüchliche Logik. Es kommt nämlich auch vor, dass der Planet Merkur als Phönix bezeichnet wird. Durch den Verlauf seiner Umlaufbahn ist er genau wie Venus von unserer Planetenposition ab und zu hinter der Sonne. Zuerst geht er immer knapper vor der Sonne auf (altert, weil scheinbar lichtschwächer wegen hellerem Himmel), ein paar Tage später ist er hinter der Sonne (Verbrennen/Sterben) und wiederum ein paar Tage später ist er kurz nach Sonnenaufgang zu sehen (Wiedergeburt). Ich hoffe, das war verständlich (ich bin schlecht in Astronomie). Wenn es unverständlich war, fragt mal in einer Sternwarte/einem Planetarium in eurer Nähe, die müssten das besser erklären können ((und) die werden schließlich dafür bezahlt). Auf jeden Fall war das nicht unlogisch für die Ägypter, dass Re der Phönix ist und gleichzeitig nicht (sondern ihn im Gegenteil tötet… oder eher verbrennt). Aber schließlich haben sie auch kein Problem damit, wenn mal aus dem Sohn der Vater des Vaters wird. Oder dass der Sohn zum Vater wird (Re ist auch Mittagssonne und Atum Abendsonne).

((7)) Magician ‚ächz': Oh Gooooott, jetzt wird Yami auch noch so zuckersüß!  
Annuket: Hehe, darauf hast du mich sogar gebracht. Weil du mir erzählst hast, dass sich Yami in den meisten Seto-Yami-Geschichten schlimmer als ein Mädchen aufführt.  
Magician ‚entsetzt': Aber doch nicht so! Er… ‚stockt' Oooh nein, ich erzähl dir lieber nichts mehr, wer weiß, was du noch draus machst… Mir reicht völlig, wie er sich ab jetzt Benu gegenüber benimmt. ‚schauder' 

((8)) Benu ist das ägyptische Wort für Phönix.

((9)) Den Namen habe ich aus ‚Pleasure Fortune' (Das gehört mir nicht), das die wundervollen Leute von Nakama (muss ich hier auch sagen, dass nakama mir nicht gehört? Schließlich sind das sowieso schon Fans, die die Übersetzungen machen ohne dass ihnen die Mangas gehören... Nur um sicher zu gehen: Die gehören mir auch nicht) angefangen haben zu übersetzen. Ich glaube ich erwähnte schon einmal, dass ich die Scanlation-groups für ihr wundervolle (und meist undankbare) Arbeit liebe.

((10)) Ich glaube, ich erwähnte ihn bereits. Mindestens in Kapitel 6, als Yami keine Schildkröte wollte. Trotzdem noch mal: Er ist der Bruder des Re. Re bekam immer alles und er nur das, was übrig blieb. Auch Nut liebte ihren Sohn Re viel mehr als Apopis. Wobei ich mich dunkel erinnere, dass er sogar nur die Nachgeburt war, also das, was nach der Geburt weggeschmissen wird. Deshalb ist er auf jeden Fall nicht wirklich gut auf Re zu sprechen und greift ihn immer wieder an ((Magician: Also, irgendwie kann ich das schon verstehen… Er hatte es nicht leicht.)). Mindestens jeden Morgen und Abend, denn das ist die ägyptische Erklärung für die (in Ägypten kürzere) Morgen- und Abendröte. Das ist nämlich das Blut des Apopis, der als Riesenschlange die Sonnenbarke angreift. Normalerweise wehrt Seth in ab (ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Re das nicht selbst macht… Aber ich schätze mal, als Götterkönig ist das vermutlich unter seiner Würde). Ich persönlich habe nichts gegen Apopis und denke, dass es Zeit für eine Versöhnung ist. Und da das meine Geschichte ist, darf ich entscheiden. So! Basta! ((Magician ‚kringelt sich vor Lachen': DAS… IST… GUUUT! Pass' bloß auf, am Ende lesen die Leute deine Geschichte (und alle, die folgen) nur wegen der Fußnoten…)) ((Annuket: Um so besser, dann kann niemand behaupten Fanfiction wäre nur Schwachsinn. Die Leute lernen was dabei.))

((11)) Chetmety ist wieder einmal mein kläglicher Versuch, die ägyptische Aussprache wiederzugeben. Das ist eine Bezeichnung des Apopis. Sein Name, aus dem das griechische Apophis entstand, war Aapep oder so. Wie auch immer, Chetmety kommt von dem gleichen Wortstamm wie Wörter wie Richt- und Vernichtungsstätte, vernichten, verdammen, ‚der zu vernichtende' usw. Ich denke, ihr erkennt die Richtung, in die die Wortbedeutung führt, oder?

Annuket: Ok, das war's für jetzt. Magician und ich wollen noch das Manga 'Yasashii Kankei', dass von Bliss übersetzt wurde, fertig lesen und daher müssen wir jetzt schnell Schluss machen. Also bis nächste Woche.


	21. Kapitel 20: Chetmety und Benu

Chetmety: Geht es bald los? Eine arme alte Schlange hat nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Wo ist denn diese Annuket. 'schlängelt sich zu Magicians Haus' Hey, Magician. Gib es heute kein update?  
Magician: Ähm... Annuket ist nicht da und sie wollte, dass ich warte, bis sie zurückkommt. Aber morgen wollte sie eigentlich wieder da sein.  
Chetmety: Heißt das, ich bin heute ganz umsonst die ganze Strecke gekommen?  
Magician 'nervös': Ähm... ja?  
Chetmety 'schlingt sich um Magician und nimmt sie so als Geisel': Möchtest du deine Antwort vielleicht noch einmal überdenken?  
Magician 'erstickt': ... Luft... nicht... 'Chetmety lockert seinen Griff etwas; Magician japst' Danke.  
Chetmety: Deine Antwort?  
Magician: Ok, ok... 'leise' Immer auf die Kleinen. 'stöbert in ihren Sachen, nachdem Chetmety sie losgelassen hat' Warte mal, ich hab hier irgendwo Annukets Review-Notizen... 'findet die Zettel' Ahaaa! Also... Sie lässt wieder ihren Dank für die Reviews ausrichten, zuallererst Dax für einen weiteren Smily. Zu Claudia schreibt sie, dass sie den Frust gut nachvollziehen kann, wenn Cliffhanger nicht schon nach einer Woche aufgelöst werden und dass sie bedauert, dass solche Geschichten, wo es erst Monate später -wenn überhaupt- weiter geht, leider oft die Regel statt die Ausnahme sind. Ansonsten freut sie sich, dass du ihre Ideen magst und auch nicht zu sehr auf die Aussprache achtest. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir müsse sie besser sein, da es immerhin ihr Studienfach ist. Den Eisbecher hat sie übrigens sofort gegessen, das hab ich genau gesehen. Aber zurück zu ihrer Antwort. Sie schreibt noch, dass sie verstehen kann, dass man lieber drinnen ist. Besonders, da sie in ihrem Keller nur ca. 23° C hat, was sehr angenehm ist. Ähm, dazu muss ich auch noch was sagen. Wir haben uns da wohl missverstanden. Ich meinte nicht, dass du, statt vor dem Computer zu sitzen, lieber "in die Sonne" gehen solltest, wie man so schön sagt. Ich bin nämlich auch ein Stubenhocker. Ich mag nur bei solchen Temperaturen meinen Computer nicht anmachen, weil es dann in meinem Zimmer unerträglich wird. 'verlegen lach' Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit oft bei Annuket einlade, um ihren schönen kühlen Keller zu genießen?  
Chetmety 'ungeduldig': War es das jetzt? Kann es jetzt mal losgehen? Jetzt, wo ich endlich dabei bin?  
Magician: Ja, ja, sei doch nicht so hektisch.  
Chetmety 'zischt bedrohlich': Was sagst du?  
Magician: Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht respektlos sein. Aber erst muss noch der Disclaimer gemacht werden.  
Chetmety: Annuket gehören weder die Yugioh-, noch die Harry-Potter-Charaktere oder sonst etwas aus diesen beiden Serien. Kann's jetzt los gehen?  
Magician: Ähm ja. Damit hätte sich das auch erledigt.  
Chetmety: Tja, selbst ist die Schlange.  
Magician 'setzt sich an den Tisch und genießt ihren Eisbecher': Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Chetmety: Endlich. Ihr braucht immer so lange...

((...)) Anmerkungen der Autorin, also von mir  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis)

**Kapitel 20: Chetmety und Benu**

Es war bereits Freitagabend in Großbritannien, als die Schattenmagier endlich wieder in die Villa zurückkehrten. Shueisha-sensei war sehr alt und deshalb sehr erfahren in den Schamanenkünsten. Nach langem Überlegen hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, nicht Yamis Vorschlag mit der Beschwörung zu folgen, der zwar Erfolg versprechend, aber auch ziemlich gefährlich war. Von einem seiner vielen Vorfahren hatte er einen Zauber, der Geister vor Beschwörungen schützte und dafür in die Umgebung eines Gegenstandes bannte. Auf die Frage, welche Gegenstände sie verwenden wollten, antworteten die beiden natürlich mit ihren Millenniumsgegenständen. Danach erklärte sich Shueisha-sensei bereit, den Zauber sofort auszuführen. Solch ein Zauber, erklärte er, dauere normalerweise nur eine halbe Stunde. Doch das Puzzle und der Ring hatten ihre eigenen Vorstellungen, und durch ihre Magie dauerte es wesentlich länger. Sechs Stunden später war der Zauber endlich vollständig und perfekt, nachdem Ryou, Yugi und Kaiba mit ihrer Energie geholfen hatten, den Bund zwischen den Gegenständen und den beiden altägyptischen Geistern zu festigen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem sehr erschöpften Schamanen und gingen nach Hause. Dort wurden sie von Ani in der Eingangshalle empfangen, wo sie auftauchten.

„Guten Abend, meine Lords."

„Guten Abend, Ani", sagte Yami. „Wo sind Bastet, Seth und Benu?"

„Die ersten beiden sind fort. Die Götter haben ihre Diener kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen hier wieder verlassen und Scha und Miut haben sich um den kleinen Benu gekümmert. Sie befinden sich in Miuts Zimmer. Maggie ist bei ihnen, um ihnen zu helfen."

„Sehr gut", erwiderte Yami lächelnd. „Maggie konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen."

„Wispy sagte, dass er sich schon einmal um einen Phönix gekümmert hat und daher habe ich ihm die Gestaltung des Raumes überlassen. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass er den Raum zwischen Miuts und Schas Zimmer bekommt, oder?"

„Ja, das hast du gut gemacht", mischte sich Yugi ein. „Es war vorhin etwas hektisch."

„Ich bin gespannt, wie der Raum aussieht", sagte Kaiba. „Ist Wispy schon fertig?"

„Nein, so weit ich weiß, noch nicht", antwortete Ani. „Die Hauselfen erledigen ihre Hausarbeit auch mit Magie, aber sie sind schwächer als wir Monster. Daher können sie die Umgebung nicht so schnell manipulieren wie die meisten von uns. Deshalb helfen ihm Lili, Lulu und Lala. Aber ich denke, sie werden bald fertig sein. Ganz abgesehen davon glaube ich auch nicht, dass es gut wäre, Benu in einem Raum für sich allein schlafen zu lassen, während er noch so klein ist."

„Danke, Ani. Du und die anderen seid wie immer eine sehr große Hilfe", sagte Yami. „Aber jetzt will ich zu dem Kleinen."

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind", wandte sich Yugi an den Grabräuber. „Was ist mit Chetmety? Sollten wir für ihn nicht einen extra Raum herrichten? Schließlich wohnen Ryou-kun und Baku-Ra-kun hier praktisch schon."

Yami sah nicht sehr begeistert aus. „Du willst ihm einen extra Raum geben?"

„Naja, immerhin braucht er bestimmt auch Zeit für sich", sagte Kaiba. „Allerdings sind schon alle Räume belegt. Ich denke, am Besten ist es, wenn er einfach eines der nicht belegten Gästezimmer bekommt."

--:Sehr freundlich.:--

Die fünf Schattenmagier begaben sich zu Miuts Zimmer, während Ani nachschaute, wie weit Wispy mit Benus Zimmer war und ob sie ihm helfen konnte.

Leise betraten die Fünf den Raum. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, war zunächst eines des vollkommenen Friedens. Miut lag auf ihrem großen, weichen Lieblingskissen, friedlich schlafend. Ihr zur Seite lag der noch immer etwas kleinere Scha, ebenfalls schlafend. Zwischen ihnen lag sicher und warm der kleine Baby-Phönix, der sich an die warmen Körper der anderen beiden heiligen Tiere kuschelte, aber sofort aufschaute, als er die neuen Personen im Raum bemerkte, und sie neugierig beobachtete. Maggie saß hinter ihnen im Schneidersitz und meditierte. Die Magier konnten spüren, wie sie die Luft dabei beruhigte und das optimale Klima für den kleinen Vogel schuf.

Als Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou und Baku-Ra, der Chetmety noch immer um den Hals trug, sich näherten, erwachte Miut sofort. Sie hob angespannt den Kopf, doch als sie die fünf erkannte, entspannte sie sich kurz, ehe sie die Schlange bemerkte. Ihn als Tier des Apopis erkennend, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick sofort und sie verwandelte sich in ihre Löwengestalt und schien bereit, ihn jederzeit anzugreifen. Yami drehte sich halb um und sah ihn ebenfalls böse an. Der ehemalige Pharao wollte die Schlange nicht in der Nähe seines Vogels haben.

Baku-Ra grummelte etwas Unverständliches, dann schnappte er sich seinen Hikari, der ganz verzückt den kleinen Vogel beobachtete, und verschwand mit ihm und Chetmety in den Schatten. Nachdem sie weg waren, entspannte sich Miut wieder, verwandelte sich zurück und schien sogar zu lächeln. Dann beugte sie sich zu dem kleinen Phönix hinunter und leckte liebevoll seinen Kopf, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er den Grund für ihre Aufregung nicht verstehen konnte und ruhiger als sie gewesen war, während er alles aufmerksam gemustert hatte.

Yami und seine Freunde hingegen legten die restliche Strecke zu den drei Tieren und dem Monster zurück. Yugi kniete sich hin und streichelte die sofort schnurrende Katze, während Yami den kleinen Benu vorsichtig und liebevoll in seine Hand nahm.

:Fieps.: machte Benu freudig. Scha wachte auf und schaute sich verschlafen um, ehe er sich zu Kaiba begab, sich vertrauensvoll an sein linkes Bein schmiegte und dort sofort wieder einschlief.

„Ja hallo, mein kleiner Schatz. Vor Chetmety brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dich beschützen", sagte Yami derweilen sanft zu dem kleinen Vogel in seiner Hand. „Wie du siehst, bin ich wieder da und ich werde dich auch nicht mehr alleine lassen. Na, warst du auch schön artig?"

Als Antwort bekam er ein bejahendes ‚Fieps'.

„Und du hast dich etwas erholt, wie ich sehe. Du siehst viel kräftiger aus als vorher. So gefällst du mir."

Benu schlug mit seinen kleinen Flügel, als ob er zeigen wollte, wie groß und stark er schon war. Yami kicherte leise. „Ja, du bist schon groß und stark, mein Liebling."

In dem Moment kam Ani wieder ins Zimmer. „Meine Lords. Wispy ist jetzt fertig. Möchten Ihr Euch den Raum jetzt anschauen?"

„Ja, möchtest du?" fragte Yami in seiner Singsangstimme, die er die ganze Zeit für den Vogel benutzte. „Du bekommst jetzt dein eigenes Zimmer. Wollen wir es uns alle zusammen anschauen?"

Benu fiepste wieder zustimmend und Yami lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Die Magier nahmen jeder ihr Tier in den Arm und gingen, begleitet von ihren zwei Duelmonstern, in den Nachbarraum. Wispy erwartete sie angespannt an der Tür.

Als sie zu ihm kamen, öffnete er ihnen die Tür und sie traten ein. „Wispy hofft, dass es den Schattenmeister-sama-Sirs gefällt", piepste der Hauself nervös, zu Boden schauend. Als er keine Antwort bekam, dachte er, dass es ihnen nicht gefiel, und schaute unsicher auf.

Kaiba war der erste, der sich von der Gestaltung des Raumes lösen konnte und ihm zumindest antwortete: „Das sieht toll aus!"

Yami und Yugi gaben zustimmende Laute von sich. Im Raum war ein großer Baum, der fast bis zur Decke reichte, um den die drei tanzenden Feen sich lachend jagten. Der Rest des Raumes erinnerte ein bisschen an eine von Pflanzen überwucherte Ruine eines ägyptischen Tempels. Ein paar Steinblöcke und Säulen lagen herum mit ein paar Schlingpflanzen und etwas Gras darum herum. Vier Obelisken ragten stolz bis fast zur Decke. Auf dem Boden war ebenfalls Gras und dazwischen einige Trittsteine. Die Wand zur Hausaußenseite war heraus gebrochen und durch einen kleinen Wintergarten ersetzt worden mit Polstern, Kissen und einer Vogelstange. Doch das beeindruckendste waren die Decke und die Wände. Ähnlich wie in Hogwarts konnte man durch sie den Himmel sehen. Dadurch, dass die Wände ebenfalls den Himmel und auch den Horizont wiedergaben, hatte man fast den Eindruck, draußen zu stehen. Allerdings war der Zauber so gestaltet, dass er zwar immer den genauen Sonnenstand und wiedergab, aber nur so, wie es ohne Bewölkung aussehen würde. Es kamen also nie Wolken zwischen den Betrachter und den Leben spendenden Stern.

„Ja, dieser Raum ist wahrhaft eines Phönix würdig", sagte Yami beeindruckt. „Nicht wahr, mein kleiner Schatz? Das gefällt dir, nicht?"((1))

Benu schlug begeistert mit seinen Flügeln und fiepste freudig. Nur nach langem Überreden seitens Yugis und Kaibas war Yami davon zu überzeugen, dass er lieber mit ihnen oben in seinem Zimmer schlafen sollte als unten bei Benu. Allerdings stimmte ihn hauptsächlich das Argument um, dass er sich versehentlich auf ihn rollen konnte, wenn der kleine Vogel neben ihm schlief und er sich im Schlaf bewegte.

Also küsste Yami den kleinen Piepmatz noch einmal und folgte dann seinen Geliebten in ihr Schlafzimmer, Miut und Scha mit der Fürsorge für den Kleinen betrauend.

Doch mitten in der Nacht wachte Benu auf. Er sah Miut und Scha neben sich tief schlafend. Er entschied in seiner kindlichen Neugier, dass er allein seine Umgebung erkunden wollte, ohne die ‚Erwachsenen'. Ganz abgesehen davon spürte er, dass er immer wärmer wurde, durch die überschüssige Energie, die sich in ihm anstaute. Um diese los zu werden, half nur Bewegung, das wusste er instinktiv. Er hüpfte durch Miuts ganzes Zimmer. Schließlich kam er zur Tür und bemerkte, dass sie einen Spalt breit offen war. Erfreut zwängte er sich durch und hüpfte den Gang entlang. Als er sich durch die nächstbeste Tür gezwängt hatte, sah er eine Treppe. Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie langsam die Riesenschlange das Geländer hinunter glitt. Das Reptil erreichte schließlich den Boden und richtete sich vor dem Phönixbaby auf.

--:Ja, wen haben wir denn da:-- fragte Chetmety, von oben auf das Vögelchen hinabsehend und grinsend.

* * *

Die Nacht über schliefen sowohl Yami, als auch Yugi und Kaiba schlecht. Alpträume suchten sie heim. Träume, in denen sie von einander getrennt wurden und verzweifelt versuchten, die anderen beiden Seelenpartner nicht zu verlieren bzw. nach der dennoch erfolgten Trennung wieder zu erreichen. Besonders schlimm trafen diese Träume Yami. Alle drei wachten mehrmals in dieser Nacht auf, sich schluchzend in den Armen haltend und im Geist umklammernd. Die Erlebnisse des Tages waren noch zu frisch und die Ereignisse mussten verarbeitet werden. Selbst wenn die Trennung an sich nicht lange gewesen war, so hatte sie doch eine tiefe psychische Wunde hinterlassen. 

Von einem weiteren Alptraum geweckt, wachte Yami am nächsten Morgen als erster auf und entschied sich, nicht jetzt noch einmal zu versuchen, weiterzuschlafen. Stattdessen stand er auf, um nach seinem neuen Haustier zu sehen. Während er den zweiten seiner Gürtel schloss, schlang sich plötzlich ein Arm von hinten um ihn und er spürte einen kleineren Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken presste. Sekunden später folgte ein zweites Paar, dieses Mal wesentlich größere Arme, die sich ebenfalls um ihn legten, und der kleinere Körper wurde enger an ihn gedrückt. Lächelnd wandte er seinen Kopf.

/Guten Morgen, ihr beiden./

/-/Guten Morgen, Yami. Du bist heute erstaunlich früh wach/-, sagte Yugi, noch etwas verschlafen klingend, in seinem Kopf. Doch als er fortfuhr, war Besorgnis aus seiner geistigen Stimme zu hören. /-/Hattest du noch einen Alptraum/-/

/Ja, aber er war nicht mehr so schlimm wie die vorigen/-, versuchte der ehemalige Pharao seine Geliebten zu beruhigen. Er drehte sich in der Umarmung um, um sie zu erwidern und seine Geliebten anzusehen. /-/Aber da ich nicht glaube, dass ich jetzt noch mal schlafen kann, dachte ich, ich könnte erst einmal Brendans Seele in den Schatten kurz heilen, um die Schattenfolter zu verlängern, und dann nach Benu sehen./

/'/Lass dir Zeit mit Brendan. Wir ziehen uns jetzt auch an und helfen dir dann beim Versorgen deines Tieres. Da heute Samstag ist, und ich gestern schon kurz vor Yugis Besuch das wichtigste erledigt hatte, kann ich mir zumindest heute Vormittag Zeit nehmen./'/

/Ok, ich sehe euch unten./ Yami küsste die beiden und verschwand in den Schatten zu dem Ort, an dem Brendans Seele gefoltert wurde, um seine Leidenszeit zu verlängern und intensiver zu gestalten.

Gerade als Yugi und Kaiba mit ihrer Morgentoilette((2)) fertig waren und sich auch auf den Weg nach unten machen wollten, spürten sie die Panik in ihrem Geliebten. Um schneller bei ihm zu sein, benutzten sie die Schatten und erschienen sofort an seiner Seite. Sie erschienen an der Treppe.

/-/Was ist los/-/ fragte Yugi besorgt.

Yami starrte auf eine kleine Feder, die er in seiner Hand hielt. /Benu war nicht bei Miut und Scha. Die beiden schlafen allein in dem Zimmer. Also wollte ich Ani fragen, ob sie weiß, wo er ist. Aber als ich hier auf dem Weg zu Ani vorbeikam, sah ich das./ Yami hielt die Feder hoch.

/'/Ok, kein Grund zur Panik. Das heißt nicht, dass ihm was passiert ist. Er ist bestimmt noch irgendwo im Haus./'/

/Aber daneben habe ich dieses Stück Schlangenhaut gefunden! Hier gibt es nur eine Schlange und die ist mit Phönixen, und besonders diesem verfeindet. UND DU SAGST, ICH SOLLE MIR KEINE SORGEN MACHEN/

/'/Lass uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Wecken wir Miut und Scha. Vielleicht wissen sie mehr. Außerdem kann Scha ihn bestimmt mit seiner Nase aufspüren./'/

Yami war einverstanden und sie gingen zurück zu Miuts Zimmer. Als sie aber an Miuts Tür standen, sah Kaiba eine weitere Feder, dieses Mal vor Benus Zimmer. Er machte seine Geliebten darauf aufmerksam und sie gingen leise zu dem Raum. Ohne einen Laut betraten sie den Raum, an dessen Decke und Ostwand noch der Rest der Morgenröte zu bewundern war.

Als sie am Baum ankamen und die Kissenburg sahen, blieben sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort lag Chetmety, Riesenschlange und Diener des Feindes des Re, zusammengerollt und scheinbar vor sich hin dösend. Im Inneren Zentrum der Kreise, die er mit seinem langen Körper formte, lag der kleine Benu. Nach einem Moment des Schocks, wollte Yami sofort zu den beiden stürmen und sie voneinander trennen. Aber Yugi hielt ihn zurück.

/Halt mich nicht auf. Ich muss ihn retten/

/-/Warte doch. Es scheint nicht so, als wolle Chetmety Benu etwas tun. Wenn du mich fragst, hatte er schon längst Gelegenheit dazu, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und sieh nur, Benu scheint gerade aufzuwachen. Lass uns erst einmal beobachten, was sie tun. Wir können ja sofort eingreifen, falls es gefährlich für den Kleinen wird./-/

Kaiba zog seine beiden Geliebten weiter hinter den Baum zurück, wo sie die Szene beobachten konnten, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Benu wachte auf und sah sich verschlafen um. Während des Schlafens war er etwas gewachsen und sein Gefieder war nun das eines sehr jungen Phönix. Er sah Chetmety neben sich liegen.

Sofort kuschelte er sich an den Kopf der Riesenschlange. :Bwuder, Bwuder.:((3))

Nachdem er kurz seinen Kopf in einer erwidernden Geste an den Vogel gedrückt hatte, öffnete Chetmety seine riesigen roten Augen. Er hob den Kopf und seine gespaltene Zunge begann, den kleinen Vogel zu tätscheln und nachzuschauen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. --:Na, bist du schon wach, großer Bruder? Kleine Phönixe haben immer so viel Energie. Aber dafür wachst ihr schneller, nicht wahr.:--

:Benu gwoß.: sagte der Kleine stolz.

--:Naja, das ist Ansichtssache:--, lachte die Schlange. --:Ich bin auf jeden Fall größer als du.:--

:Nicht wahw.: schmollte Benu und piekste Chetmety mit seinem Schnabel leicht in ein Stück seines Körpers, das gerade am nächsten vor seinem Gesicht war.

--:Na na, großer Bruder:--, erwiderte die Schlange und nahm den kleinen Vogel mit seinem Schwanz hoch, so dass er ihn nicht mehr pieksen konnte. --:Wolltest du nicht eben noch erwachsen sein:--

:Benu erwachsen.:

--:Dann solltest du nicht auf anderen rumhacken, nur weil sie etwas sagen, was du nicht magst. Und außerdem ist etwas nicht weniger wahr, nur weil du es nicht so willst.:--

:Benu schon gwoß. Bwuder glaubt Benu, wenn Benu nicht pickt, dass Benu erwachsen:

--:Es wäre zumindest ein Anfang:--, sagte die Schlange. Dann rollte sie sich erneut um den kleineren Vogel --:Ahhhhh:--, machte Chetmety wohlig. --:Du bist so schön warm, großer Bruder.:--

Auch Benu kuschelte sich wieder an den größeren. :Kühl, sagte er wohlig. :Benu fühlt sich gut.:

--:Ja:--, sagte Chetmety. --:Gib mir die überschüssige Wärme.:--

Sie lagen so noch ein paar Minuten, ehe die Tür, die Kaiba, der den Raum als letzter betreten hatte, einen Spalt breit offen gelassen hatte, wieder ganz aufging. Scha trat schnüffelnd ein, anscheinend der Spur Chetmetys und Benus folgend. Miut, in ihrer Löwengestalt, folgte ihm dicht auf.

Miut sah zuerst die erschrockenen Schattenmagier, die sich zur Tür umgedreht hatten, nachdem sie laut gegen die Wand geknallt war. Im nächsten Moment sah sie Chetmety und Benu, die nun die Neuankömmlinge, zu denen aus ihrer Perspektive auch Yami, Yugi und Kaiba zählten, aufmerksam musterten. :-:Weg von dem Vogel:-: sagte Miut drohend.

--:Ich habe ihm nichts getan.:-- zischte Chetmety, entfernte aber seinen Körper doch etwas von dem Babyvogel, da er wusste, dass die anderen viel stärker waren als er. Zumindest einige von ihnen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie in der Überzahl waren.

Benu sah ihn traurig und fragend an, bevor er das kleine Stück zu ihm hüpfte und sich wieder an ihn kuschelte. :Kleiner Bwuder…:

:':Komm weg von ihm, Kind:', sagte Scha, der auch seine größere Kampfgestalt angenommen hatte.

Benu schüttelte energisch seinen kleinen Kopf. :Schön bei kleinem Bwuder.:

Chetmety legte ihm seinen Schwanz auf den Kopf und brachte ihn somit effektiv zum Schweigen und seinen Kopf zum Stillstand. --:Wie war das mit ‚du bist schon erwachsen'? Außerdem ist ihre Sorge berechtigt, wenn man die Vergangenheit unserer Götter und Vorfahren bedenkt.:--

:Götta und Vofahwen: fragte Benu, seinen Bruder anschauend, und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Chetmety nickte traurig --:Unverständnis und Neid führten zu tiefem Hass und grausigen Ereignissen. Schon bald wirst du dich erinnern, wenn dein Gott mit dir Kontakt aufnimmt. Mein Gott und ich hoffen inständig, dass die alte Fehde beendet werden kann.:--

:':Ihr wolltet sie töten! Warum sollten sie euch verzeihen? Du wirst früher oder später versuchen, Benu zu fressen, so wie der erste von euch Chetmety es getan hat. Glaubst du, unsere Götter hätten uns nichts davon erzählt? Ich kenne die Geschichte. Der erste Phönix wurde von seinem Bruder gefressen und verbrannte in dessen Innerem, ohne sich erneut aus seiner Asche erheben zu können. Der erste Götterfeind starb dadurch zwar auch, aber Re war so geschwächt danach, dass die Sonne so lange Zeit nicht schien, wie er normalerweise für 7 Himmels- und Unterweltsfahrten gebraucht hätte.((4)) Hätten die Urgötter((5)) ihn nicht gefunden und mit ihrer Lebensenergie wieder belebt, gäbe es jetzt kein Leben mehr auf dieser Welt.:':

Chetmety hatte ihm geduldig zugehört und schien auch ein bisschen traurig und beschämt über die Geschichte zu sein. --:Du hast Recht. Mein Gott und mein erster Ahn haben das getan. Aber dennoch ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir jetzt unsere Taten bedauern. Ich habe in meinem Leben viel gesehen, und auch mein Gott hat sich verändert. Er sah, was meine Vorgänger sahen, und auch jede Einzelheit meines Lebens ist ihm bekannt. Mit der Zeit haben wir erkannt, dass unser Hass sinnlos ist, und auch die Gründe wurden in unseren Augen unwichtiger. Wir haben nicht mehr den Willen und die Kraft für den immerwährenden Streit.:--

:':Wir können aber nicht riskieren, dich ihn verletzen oder sogar töten zu lassen. Alles Leben würde vergehen.:':

Chetmety lachte. --:Glaubst du das wirklich? Viel Zeit ist seitdem vergangen und viel ist geschehen. Die Götter lenken nicht länger aktiv diese Welt. Sie haben sie sogar verlassen, um in ihrer neuen zu leben. Einen Teil ihrer Kraft opferten sie, um die Schöpfung in Gang zu halten, aber sie selbst leben in ihrer Welt. Zu den ersten von uns war die Verbindung der Götter noch viel stärker, als sie es heute ist. Wir sind nur noch das ‚Mittel', mit dem die Götter diese Welt beobachten können, wenn sie sich langweilen oder Lust haben. Oder um sie jederzeit ohne viel Kraftaufwand besuchen zu können, wenn sie bemerken, dass etwas entgegen ihrem Willen geschieht. Re lernte aus dem Tod des ersten Benu, dass es für die Götter viel zu gefährlich war, ihre Tiere mit einem so großen Teil ihrer Seele auszustatten, auch wenn es den Vorteil hatte, dass die Tiere an sich so gut wie unsterblich waren.:--

:-:Natürlich werden die Schöpfungen und Lebensprozesse durch unseren Tod nicht mehr beeinflusst wie bei den ersten heiligen Tieren. Aber das heißt nicht, dass unsere Götter nicht mit uns fühlen oder unseren Tod nicht spüren.:-:

--:Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber dennoch hätte mein Gott nichts mehr davon, mir zu befehlen, Benu zu töten, oder die Kontrolle über mich zu übernehmen und es selbst zu tun. Und außerdem hätten er und ich dazu nicht nur jetzt die Gelegenheit gehabt. Schon öfter habe ich ihn klein und verletzlich gesehen und ihm nichts getan. Seitdem ich aus dem Kulttempel entkam, in dem meine Vorfahren jedes Jahr getötet wurden, um uns davon abzuhalten, den Phönix zu töten, fand ich ihn und seinesgleichen öfter in solchen Zuständen. Ich gebe zu, einige Male habe ich Phönixbabys, die ich fand, aus Zorn getötet und als Rache für das Leiden meiner Vorfahren, die von den Pharaonen getötet wurden. Aber keines davon war das heilige Tier selbst. Der Zorn legte sich irgendwann. Als ich ihn schließlich das erste Mal sah und feststellte, dass es auch ihm anscheinend nicht so gut ging, wie ich es immer angenommen hatte, brachte ich es nicht über mich, ihm etwas zu tun. Der Anfang meines Lebens im Tempel war zwar von Leid geprägt, aber dafür war ich auf das Leben in Freiheit, also auf mich allein gestellt, viel besser vorbereitet, als Benu oder die anderen heiligen Tiere.:--

Miut setzte gerade an, um erneut etwas zu sagen, doch Yami kam ihr zuvor. „Na schön. Im Moment darfst du dich bei Benu aufhalten. Aber nur solange er es selbst möchte. Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn, über Vergangenes zu streiten. Doch sei dir darüber bewusst, Chetmety, dass wir dich im Auge behalten werden."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und sie gingen zum Frühstück. Der restliche Tag verlief friedlich, mal von den kleineren Streitgesprächen zwischen Yami und Baku-Ra abgesehen. Doch es war nicht so schlimm wie vor ihrer Abmachung zur Zusammenarbeit wegen der Beschwörungsbedrohung.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war der junge Phönix noch ein bisschen größer und kräftiger. Um die Mittagszeit herum leuchtete Benu, der an Chetmetys Seite vor sich hingedöst hatte, plötzlich auf und wurde zu einem riesigen Flammenvogel((6)). Yami, Yugi und Kaiba, die sich dazu entschlossen hatten, vor dem Mittagessen noch schnell ein Buch zu lesen, und dabei neben den beiden saßen, blickten auf. 

:Wir grüßen dich, mein Sohn.:

Yamis Augen wurden groß, und er fiel auf seine Knie. Er kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust, bevor er auf altägyptisch sagte: „Ich grüße Euch, mein großer göttlicher Vater. Verzeiht, dass ich nicht sofort erkannt habe, dass Ihr vor mir steht. Ohne Eure wahre Gestalt((7)) war ich mir dessen nicht bewusst."

:Dir ist verziehen, sagte Re liebevoll zu dem ehemaligen Pharao. :Unser Diener hat nun genug Kraft gesammelt, um von uns kontaktiert zu werden. Wir haben dabei seine Erinnerungen der letzten zweieinhalb Tage, an denen er noch zu jung und schwach für uns war, gesehen.: Sein Blick richtete sich auf Chetmety, der etwas Abstand genommen hatte. :Du bist also hier, Diener unseres Bruders.:

--:Ja. Und wie Ihr, Bruder meines Gottes, vielleicht in der Erinnerung Eures Dieners gesehen habt, so möchten mein Gott und ich mit Euch Frieden schließen.:--

:Ja, wir haben es gesehen. Und wir haben uns entschlossen, euch aufgrund eures früheren Verhaltens, damit meinen wir die Treffen unseres Dieners mit den deinen in den letzten 1500 Jahren, eine Chance zu geben.:

--:Wirklich:-- fragte Chetmety glücklich.

:Ja. Und um die Beziehungen wenigstens von unserer Seite her unbelastet zu halten, werden wir unserem neugeborenen Diener nicht wie sonst die Erinnerungen seiner Vorgänger geben. Er wird somit zwar sehr viel länger brauchen, um geistig so weit zu reifen wie sein Körper innerhalb von wenigen Tagen reift, aber diesen Preis sind wir gerne zu zahlen bereit. Aber unser Bruder darf dich dafür nicht in seiner Nähe kontrollieren. Das wird als feindlicher Akt von uns gesehen und wir würden dich augenblicklich töten und unser Bruder wird erneut gejagt werden.:

--:Eure Entscheidung freut mich und Eure Bedingung nehmen wir an.:--

:Wenn unser Diener geistig erwachsen ist, werden wir ihm die Erinnerungen geben. Bis dahin kannst du ihm und uns beweisen, dass eurer Angebot ernst gemeint ist.: Dann sah der Göttervogel wieder Yami an. :Durch den Wissensmangel unseres Dieners werden wir übrigens nicht in der Lage sein, unsere wahre Gestalt anzunehmen. Wir können nur in seiner Kampfgestalt mit dir sprechen. Dadurch können wir leider nicht mit unserer ganzen Kraft einem Feind entgegentreten, falls du unsere Hilfe gegen einen Widersacher, ob sterblich oder nicht, brauchst, geliebter Sohn.:

„Macht Euch darüber keine Sorgen, göttlicher Vater. Wir konnten Vorsorge treffen, dass etwas wie vor zwei Tagen nicht erneut geschieht. Und ich bin sicher, dass meine Geliebten und ich uns und Euren Diener Benu vor Gefahren beschützen können. Wir sind froh, dass Ihr bereit seid, eine Versöhnung zu versuchen und werden dieses Vorhaben unterstützen."

:Wir danken dir, geliebter Sohn, und auch deinen Geliebten. Wir werden die Ereignisse weiter verfolgen. Um unserem Diener aber nicht zu viel Kraft zu nehmen, werden wir uns nun wieder zurückziehen.: Sie verabschiedeten sich von Re, der Benus Körper wieder verließ.

Froh über Res Entscheidung kuschelte sich Chetmety an Benu. Dieser war wieder in seine normale Phönixgestalt verwandelt worden und in einen Halbschlaf zurückgefallen. Durch Chetmetys Berührung wachte er auf und schaute ihn verschlafen an. :Was ist denn, kleiner Bruder? Ich hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum. Von einem Mann. Er leuchtete und war angenehm warm und hatte eine leuchtend helle Sonnenscheibe auf dem Kopf…:((8))

Fortsetzung folgt…

Anmerkungen

((1)) Magician, die die ganze Zeit schon gestöhnt und geächzt hatte: Erschießt mich. Biiitte!  
Annuket ‚böse grins': Nein, schon weil ich so friedliebend bin. Außerdem ist das die Rache für böse Kommtenare. Sei von jetzt an schön lieb zu mir!

((2)) Annuket: Sagt man das heute überhaupt noch? Bin ich durch mein zweites Hauptfach (Geschichte) irgendwie geschädigt? Falls es jemand nicht weiß, ‚Morgentoilette' bezieht sich nicht (nur) auf den Gang auf die Toilette, sondern auf die ganze Körperpflege am Morgen (anziehen, soweit ich weiß, inklusive).  
Magician: Also, nur zu deiner Beruhigung, ich kenne dieses Wort auch und kann mir, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht vorstellen, was man da stattdessen sagen sollte.

((3)) Ich hoffe, jeder weiß, was gemeint ist. Ich kann die Babysprache nicht gut rüberbringen. Ich habe weder kleine Geschwister in dem Alter (mein Bruder ist nur 1 ½ Jahre jünger und ich erinnere mich daher nicht mehr an seine ersten Sprechversuche) und auch keine anderen kleinen Kinder in meiner Umgebung. Hauptsächlich schreibe ich nur für ein paar der ‚r' ‚w' und er sagt statt ‚ich' ‚Benu'.

((4)) Erstens: Ich hielt es nicht für angebracht hier ‚Tage' zu schreiben, weil es ohne Re ja keinen Tag gibt in der ägyptischen Mythologie. Nun aber zum Inhalt: Diese Geschichte ist natürlich frei von mir erfunden, denn die heiligen Tiere waren zwar für die Ägypter sehr wichtig, hatten aber natürlich nicht dieselben Eigenschaften, die sie bei mir haben. Aber ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, von einem Text gehört zu haben, in dem andeutungsweise erwähnt wurde, Apopis hätte mal kurz Erfolg gehabt und Re verschluckt. ((Sonnenfinsternis? Keine Forschermeinung!)) So etwas haben und hätten die Ägypter nie offen geschrieben. Schließlich wird es durch das Aussprechen erst recht real. Schlechtes darf man bei den alten Ägyptern höchsten sagen, wenn es vorbei ist (‚es war zwar so, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut'). Da fällt mir die Aussage meines Professors ein zu den hohen Nilfluten-Angaben des Alten Reiches (ich behalte meiner Erinnerung Änderungen vor): „Die Ägypter dankten auf diesen Stelen den Göttern für die besonders hohen Nilfluten. So hoch, wie es beschrieben ist, muss es eine Katastrophe gewesen sein. Es hat alles zerstört, und die Ernten müssen in diesem Fall sehr schlecht gewesen sein. Aber bevor man riskiert, im nächsten Jahr eine zu niedrige Flut zu erhalten, weil man sich bei den Göttern beschwert, preist man sie umso mehr, auch wenn man sehr viel verloren hat." … Ich denke dazu: „Ja, die Ägypter hatten es nicht leicht. Es hätte ja auch anders herum sein können. Die Götter freuen sich über das Lob umso mehr und setzen im nächsten Jahr noch einen drauf und die Flut wird noch höher. Aber zum Glück bin ich kein damaliger Priester, der das entscheiden musste." … Ach menno, jetzt ist meine Fußnote schon wieder so lang.

((5)) Ich beziehe mich hier auf die Achtheit von Heliopolis. Das sind 4 Götterpaare. Da hätten wir zum Beispiel Nun (das Urgewässer um die Erde herum; Res Sonnenbarke und die Sternenbarken fahren auf ihm, er ist aber auch Regen und Grundwasser, vielleicht um bei seiner Frau zu sein?) und Naunet (sie steht für den unteren/unteridischen Himmel und auf ihr ist die Erde… erwähnte ich, dass sie eine Schlange ist und Re und die Sterne durchziehen sie nachts… Sie ist also die dunkle Seite der Erde von unserem Wissenstand her). Dann wären da noch Huh und Hauhet (sie sind beide die räumliche Endlosigkeit. Aber ich weiß nicht, wo oder was diese ist. Meinten die Ägypter die Erde? Oder den Himmel oder einfach alles zusammen? Vermutlich das letztere). Das dritte Paar ist Kuk und Kauket (einfach nur Finsternis). Das vierte ist Amun (der Verborgene', Schöpfer und Luftgott) und Amaunet (Nordwind und ‚Mutter, die Vater war', denn welche Urgöttin braucht schon einen Kerl und da er eh ‚verborgen' war, hatte sie ihn halt nicht zur Hand bei Kinderwunsch).  
Magician: ‚japs' Das ist guuuut! Ich amüsiere mich immer gut bei deinen Fußnoten, die sind so nett geschrieben...  
Annuket: Hey, dass ist ein ernstes Thema! Es ist die frühe Emanzipation der Frau… irgendwie…

((6)) Ungefähr wie in der Serie der geflügelte Drache des Ra im Phönixmodus.

((7)) Hier haben wir also Re. Die übliche Darstellung des Re ist ein normaler Mann oder menschengestaltig mit Falkenkopf. In jedem Fall hat er eine Sonnenscheibe auf seinem Kopf.

((8)) Magician: Der Kleine wird aber trotzdem ganz schön schnell älter. Am Tag zuvor konnte er noch nicht mal die Worte richtig aussprechen und jetzt kann er schon richtige Sätze...   
Annuket: Na ja, ein bisschen hilft Papa Re doch nach, weil Benu sein heiliges Tier ist.

Magician: So, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Epilog. Für den kann sich dann wieder Annuket mit ihren Figuren rumprügeln. 'grummelt' Warum muss der auch ausgerechnet diese Woche vorbeikommen... Da ist mir ja Baku-Ra noch lieber... Aber gut, dann bis nächsten Mittwoch.


	22. Epilog: Der Einstufungstest

Annuket: Und hier ist er also... Der Abschluss von 'Schattenmagier 1: Sommerferien'. Auch wenn es zeitweise nicht ganz so spannend war, hoffe ich ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. ... Ok, ihr wärt nicht bis hier her gekommen, wenn ihr die Geschichte total blöd finden würdet. ... Ähm, ja... Zuerst wieder einen herzlichen Dank an meine beiden Reviewer.  
Zuerst an Heavenfly: Ja, ist Benu nicht süß? Ich freue mich, dass du die Sache mit dem Begraben der Feindschaft genauso wie ich siehst. Was die OOCigkeit von Yugi und Yami betrifft... Yugis war nötig, weil ich das eigentlich noch einmal später in 'Schattenmagier 2' (zumindest in meinem derzeitigen Grobplan) zurückkomen wollte. Außerdem denke ich, dass er eine Trennung von Yami noch schwerer nimmt als Kaiba, weil er selbst ja länger (und meiner Meinung nach daher noch etwas intensiver) mit Yami verbunden ist. Und zu Yami und Benu dachte ich mir, dass er a) immer noch Pharao von der Bildung her ist, auch wenn er vieles vergessen hat, aber Re ist im alten Reich absoluter Götterkönig und auch wenn im Neuen Reich, wo vermutlich Yugioh spielen soll, Amun der oberste Gott ist, so verschmielzt er nicht umsonst sehr sehr oft zu Amun-Re. Natürlich ist es aus unserer heutigen Sicht immer leicht zu sagen, dass das ja alles übertrieben ist, aber ich bin der Meinung, in der Art hätten Pharaonen durchaus reagieren können. Übrigens gab es ja in Ägypten wirklich heilige Tiere und die wurden verhätschelt bis zum geht nicht mehr. Außerdem durften sie sich alles erlauben und zu Festen wurden sie rausgeputzt, schlimmer als bei manchem Almabtrieb in den Alpenregionen. ... Ähm, zurück zu Yami. Also a) wie gesagt spielt sein Glaube eine wichtige Rolle und b) hat er in meinen Augen ziemlich schlimme Schuldgefühle, denn auch wenn er es nicht wußte, als er es tat, aber er hat Benu mehrmals getötet und ist deshalb Benu gegenüber so überdreht.  
Magician 'grummelt': Die sind doch alle schon die ganze Zeit total out of character. Und jetzt kann es eigentlich nicht mehr schlimmer werden. 'denkt nach' 'guckt Annuket besorgt an' Glaube ich... 'schauder' Ähm ja, noch ein Einschub von mir zu den Bildern. Sorry, aber ich habe erst jetzt gemerkt, dass ich dich beim Verschicken der Dinger völlig vergessen habe. 'verlegen lach' Tut mir echt leid, Heavenfly. Ich schicke sie dir sobald wie möglich. Bei den Grundrissen hab ich inzwischen aufgegeben, ich lass sie im Original und hoffe, du kannst was erkennen.  
An Claudia: Jaaaaa, noch jemand der Benu ganz doll süß findet. Geistig bleibt er noch eine Weile so, auch wenn er dann ausgewachsen ist.  
Magician 'murmelt': Du willst doch nur deinen zuckersüßen Yami noch nicht hergeben...  
Annuket 'ißt beleidigt ihren Kuchen und die Schokolade von Heavenfly': Gar nicht. Er ist nur ein liebender Großelternersatz, der seinen 'Enkel' zu sehr verwöhnt.  
Magician 'missbilligend': Sicher. Er sollte ihm aber eigentlich erziehen oder etwa nicht? Er ist schließlich mehr sein Vater. 'grummelt' Und er müsste sich auch nicht ständig wie ein kompletter Vollidiot benehmen.  
Annuket: Tut er gar nicht... (immer). Hier 'stopft Magician Kuchen in den Mund' und jetzt lass uns nicht zu viel Zeit vertrödeln!  
Magician 'kaut eine Weile, schluckt': Mmmh, lecker. Hey, ist von Claudias Eis noch was da?  
Annuket: Ja, hier.  
Magician 'verlässt mit dem Eis den Raum' 'murmelt': So, wo war Yami noch gleich? Ich hab da ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden...  
Annuket: Ok, und nun zum Disclaimer. Ich habe mich dieses Mal dazu entschieden, es für das letzte Kapitel auszulosen. 'wirft Zettel mit allen Namen der Charaktere in eine Box und zieht einen' 'liest murmelnd vor' Baku-ra... 'erinnert sich, was letztes Mal mit ihm passierte, lässt Zettel im Papierkorb verschwinden' 'sagt laut' Ok, jetzt ziehe ich wirklich. 'zieht weiteren Zettel und liest strahlend vor' Dumbledore. 'sucht Dumbledore auf, der gerade arbeitet' Hallo.   
Dumbledore 'schaut auf': Guten Tag. Was gibt es?  
Annuket: Der Disclaimer muss gemacht werden.  
Dumbledore: Und?  
Annuket: Ich will das nicht sagen, was gesagt werden muss, also wäre es schön, wenn du es machst.  
Dumbledore: Wieso willst du es nicht sagen?  
Annuket 'scharrt mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, murmelt verlegen': Weil ich gerne Yugioh und Harry Potter besitzen würde.  
Dumbledore 'seufzt gutmütig': Willst du das wirklich? 'Annuket nickt schüchtern' Aber stell dir doch nur vor, was dann los wäre. Du hättest eine große Verantwortung. All die kleinen und großen Fans da draußen würden dann mit deinen Figuren machen, was sie wollen und zum Schluss würden die Figuren zu dir kommen und dich in deinen Träumen heimsuchen, um sich zu beschweren, welche Qualen sie wegen dir zu bestreiten haben. Und vielleicht würdest du auch von anderen Leuten belästigt werden, die die Figuren dann für sich beanspruchen wollen.  
Annuket 'schaut ihn entsetzt an': Wirklich?  
Dumbledore: Ja. Ich mag solche Geschichten, wo die Leser mich böse oder intrigant sein lassen zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht. Wie kommen sie darauf, dass in meinen Bonbons irgendwelche drogenähnlichen Substanzen drin sind, die Leute in meiner Umgebung leichter beeinflussbar machen? Ach, übrigens willst du einen Bonbon?  
Annuket 'nickt gedankenverloren, steckt sich Bonbon in den Mund und lutscht ihn': ... Ok, du hast Recht. Von nun an werde ich mit Stolz sagen, dass mir weder Yugioh, noch Harry Potter gehören! Mir gehört weder Yugi, noch Yami, noch Kaiba, noch Ryou, noch Bakura, noch Dumbledore, noch Sugoroku, noch Snape, noch Neville, noch Draco, noch Mr. Malfoy, noch Fred und George, noch Mr. Ollivander, noch ...  
Dumbeldore 'legt einen Schweigezauber auf Annuket und wendet sich an Leser': Während sie noch beschäftigt ist, könnt ihr schon mal lesen.

((...)) Anmerkungen der Autorin, also von mir  
Gedankenverbindung/.../ Yami; /-/.../-/Yugi; /'/.../'/ Kaiba  
„..." Gespräch  
‚...' Gedanken  
'...´ Schrift lesen bzw. in Gespräch wörtliche Rede wiedergeben  
Tierstimmen:...: Benu (Yamis Phönix, heiliges Tier des Re); :-:...:-: Miut (Yugis Katze, heiliges Tier der Bastet); :':...:': Scha (Kaibas Hund, heiliges Tier des Seth); --:…:-- Chetmety (Baku-Ras Schlange, heiliges Tier des Apopis)

**Epilog: Der Einstufungstest**

Die verbleibenden zwei Wochen der Sommerferien bereiteten sich die fünf Schattenmagier weiter auf ihre Prüfung vor, aber auch der Spaß kam nicht zu kurz. Sie konnten sogar Kaiba dazu bringen, ein paar Mal seine Arbeit liegen zu lassen und mit ihnen etwas zu unternehmen. Da war beispielsweise ein Besuch in einem Unterwasservergnügungspark der Zaubererwelt und der Besuch eines unsichtbaren fliegenden Schlosses, das einst einem mächtigen russischen Zauberer gehört hatte, der die Welt darin bereist und als einer der ersten Kontakt zu Zauberern auf allen bewohnten Kontinenten hatte, und das nun ein riesiges Museum war.

Als der 27. August näher rückte, wurde die Lernzeit aber doch wieder intensiver, durch die Nervosität vor der anstehenden Prüfung. Sie wiederholten alles, was in den Büchern der ersten Jahre stand mehrmals und auch in die Bücher von Klasse 5, 6 und 7 schauten sie schon einmal hinein. Am Donnerstagabend gingen sie früh ins Bett, um ja ausgeschlafen zu sein.

Am Freitag um 8:30 Uhr weckte Gerold sie. Dem wunderschönen Morgen schenkten sie wenig Beachtung, während sie in Gedanken noch einmal die wichtigsten Fakten beim Frühstück austauschten. Um 9:30 Uhr kam Sugoroku an, der sie zum Ministerium begleiten wollte. Da außer Yugi keiner der Schattenmagier bereit war mit Flohpulver zu reisen, nahmen sie Sugoroku in die Mitte und begaben sich durch die Schatten zur Jewry Street 7.

„Na toll, schon wieder so ein heruntergekommener Ort", sagte Kaiba. Er musterte die mit Graffiti beschmierten Wände der schäbigen Gebäude.

„Ahh, Nr. 7 ist dort", sagte Ryou und wies auf ein heruntergekommenes Haus mit einer kaputten roten Telefonzelle davor. Dann fügte er unsicher hinzu. „Das Gebäude sieht nicht gerade einladend aus und auch nicht wirklich benutzt."

„Ich spüre Magie von der Telefonzelle", sagte Yami, der ihre Umgebung sofort mit seinen Schatten erkundet hatte.

„Ja", sagte Sugoroku lächelnd, der sich gefragt hatte, wie lange sein Enkel und dessen Freunde wohl brauchen würden, um den Eingang zu entdecken. „Lasst uns da rein gehen."

Sugoroku war der erste, der die Telefonzelle betrat((1)), Yugi folgte, dann Yami, Kaiba, Ryou und als letzter Baku-Ra. Die Telefonzelle schien sich auszudehnen, so dass sie gerade so alle hineinpassten und der Grabräuber die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte. Sugoroku sah auf den Zettel, den er vor dem Betreten aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte, und wählte 62443.

„Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihr Anliegen", sagte eine kühle Frauenstimme.

„Sugoroku Muto", antwortete der alte Mann, der den Hörer dabei wieder auflegte, „als Begleitperson für Yugi und Yami Muto, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura und Baku-Ra Tjai((2)), die zum Einstufungstest zur Abteilung für magische Bildung müssen."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte die Stimme genauso emotionslos wie vorher. „Besucher, bitte nehmen Sie die Plakette und befestigen Sie sie vorn an Ihrem Umhang."

Sugoroku verteilte die quadratischen Silberplaketten, die aus dem Schacht für das Wechselgeld fielen, und die Jungen befestigten sie vorn an ihrer Kleidung.

„Wie einfallsreich", grummelte der Grabräuber, als er sich seine Plakette, auf der Baku-Ra Tjai, Einstufungstest´ stand. „Faule Bürokraten. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich das Ministerium beklauen will?"

„Besucher des Ministeriums, Sie werden aufgefordert, sich einer Durchsuchung zu unterziehen und Ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung am Sicherheitsschalter vorzulegen, der sich am Ende des Atriums befindet."

Langsam senkte sich die Kabine. Kaiba, dem der Fahrstuhl zu langsam war, wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. In gleichmäßigem Tempo sanken der Fahrstuhl weiter in die Tiefe und kamen schließlich nach etwas über einer Minute an ihrem Zielort, dem Zaubereiministerium, an.

„Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag", ertönte die Frauenstimme ein letztes Mal, wenn auch ihrem monotonen Tonfall nicht den Worten entsprach.

Verdrießlich schauten sich Yami und Baku-Ra um, im Gegensatz zu den Hikaris, die alles auf einmal sehen wollten. Kaiba hingegen blieb seiner normalen Fassade des emotionslosen CEOs treu, die Leute dazu bringen konnte, sich wie Insekten zu fühlen. Aber die, die ihn näher kannten, sahen, dass er sich in dieser Umgebung relativ sicher fühlte. Er war in solcher Umwelt groß geworden, denn als erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann war es nicht zu vermeiden, sich auch mit der Politik auseinander setzten zu müssen.

Am Brunnen der magischen Geschwister vorbei folgten sie Sugoroku zum Pult des Sicherheitsbeamten. Ein Zauberer Mitte vierzig, der gerade ein Buch mit dem Titel So krieg ich die Hexe, die ich will, garantiert rum´ las, saß daran. Als die sechs sein Pult erreichten, legte er es sofort beiseite und schaute Sugoroku an.

Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Plakette Sugorokus, auf der nach seinem Namen Begleitperson´ stand, schaute er kurz die Jugendlichen an. Dann richtete er wieder seinen Blick auf den Älteren. „Ach, die für den Test", sagte er. „Das ist das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren, das Hogwarts wieder mal Austauschschüler hat. Da sie zusammen gehören, haben sie bestimmt nichts dagegen, dass ich sie erst alle durchsuche und danach ihre Zauberstäbe registriere. Halten sie möglichst still für die Durchsuchung."

Der Mann holte eine goldene Rute aus seinem Pult und fuhr Sugoroku damit ab. Die fünf Jugendlichen spürten durch die Schatten, wie das Gerät die magischen Schwingungen des Älteren untersuchte. Nachdem er sie an der Vorder- und Rückseite des Älteren entlang geführt hatte, drehte er sich zu Kaiba, der ihm dann am nächsten stand. Ohne dem CEO ins Gesicht zu schauen, setzte er den magischen Detektor an der Brust Kaibas an, um wie gewohnt hinunter zu gleiten. Doch sofort leuchtete die Rute auf, als er etwas weiter unten war und gab ein Geräusch von sich, das dem von einem Metalldetektor ähnlich war. Verwundert fuhr er erneut über die Stelle.

„Ok, was haben sie unter ihrem Hemd, junger Mann", fragte der Sicherheitsbeamte, der jetzt Kaiba direkt ansah.

„Nur ein Schmuckstück", log der CEO selbstbewusst und holte den verkleinerten Stab unter seinem Hemd hervor.

Der Sicherheitsmann betrachtete ihn und fuhr seine Rute darüber, die wieder zu leuchten und zu piepen begann. „Das muss ich beschlagnahmen", sagte er. „Das ist ein Gegenstand von mächtiger schwarzer Magie."

„Reden sie keinen Blödsinn", erwiderte der CEO, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und sich seine Besorgnis anmerken zu lassen oder schuldig auszusehen.

„Mein Gerät irrt sich nicht", sagte der Wachmann, seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab. „Selbst wenn sie nichts davon wissen, bleibt es ein gefährliches magisches Objekt. Geben sie es mir auf der Stelle!"

„Das ist ein Familienerbstück", log Kaiba weiter. „Und soweit ich weiß, war niemand aus meiner Familie ein dunkler Magier. Anzunehmen, dass wir einen Gegenstand der schwarzen Magie weitervererben, ist eine Beleidigung meines gesamten Stammbaumes!"

Der Wachmann zog nun seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Kaiba. „Geben sie es mir!"

/Dieser Mensch wagt es, dich zu bedrohen? Das wird er bereuen, sagte Yami grimmig, bereit seinem Geliebten sofort zu Hilfe zu eilen. Baku-Ra betrachtete das ganze eher amüsiert, doch Ryou und Sugoroku sahen besorgt von einem zum anderen.

/-/Lass mich erst mal./-/

„Herr Wachmann", sagte Yugi und stellte sich zwischen Kaiba und den Sicherheitsbeamten. Er setzte seine unschuldigste Miene auf und sah ihn mit dem Welpenblick an. Zusätzlich schickte er beruhigende Energiewellen in Richtung des Mannes. „Ich weiß, dass Seto diese Kette sehr viel bedeutet. Sind sie sicher, dass nicht vielleicht ihr Messgerät defekt ist? Können sie es nicht noch einmal mit einem anderen versuchen? Vielleicht ist das alles ja ein Missverständnis."

Der Sicherheitsmann hatte keine Chance gegen den Hikari, der sich seiner Waffen durchaus bewusst war und sie einzusetzen wusste. „Na gut, ich werde einen anderen ausprobieren. Wir habe hier immer einen in Reserve", sagte er lächelnd, während er Yugis Kopf etwas tätschelte.

Yugi strahlte ihn dankbar an, bevor der Wachmann in seinem Pult wühlte und nach einigen Minuten eine zweite Rute hervor zog.

/Das war beeindruckend, Hikari, dachte Yami zu seinem Geliebten, während der Mann noch suchte.

Yugi kicherte in Gedanken. /-/Ihr habt selbst gesagt, dass ich alles kriegen kann, was ich will, wenn ich so bin. Ich wollte schon lange mal testen, ob ich diesen Welpenblick, wie ihr ihn nennt, auch bewusst einsetzen kann./-/

/'/Mach das bitte nicht mit uns./'/

/-/Und wieso nicht/-/ fragte Yugi spielerisch.

/Weil wir spüren, ob du es unbewusst oder absichtlich machst. Und wenn du es gegen uns absichtlich einsetzt, dann können wir uns dagegen wehren und sind böse auf dich. Dann gibt es keine abendlichen Spiele mehr./

Yugis Wangen wurden leicht rosa. /-/Ok, ich mache es nicht/-, sagte er schnell.

/'/Genug davon. Jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, ob du meinen Stab und auch eure Gegenstände vor diesem Suchzauber schützen kannst./'/

/-/Ja, deshalb wollte ich, dass er diesen neuen Detektor sucht. Es wäre etwas zu auffällig gewesen, wenn der erste plötzlich nicht mehr gepiept hätte. Aber ein kleiner Schild, der die Strahlung, die das Gerät aktiviert, abblockt, ist kein Problem./-/

Inzwischen war der Sicherheitsbeamte mit seiner neuen Rute erneut an den CEO getreten. „Dieses Gerät wurde erst heute Nacht überprüft und vor zwei Stunden wieder abgegeben. Es dürfte eigentlich keine Fehlfunktionen haben", sagte er und fuhr den Jüngeren erneut ab. Dieses Mal reagierte die Rute dank Yugi nicht auf die Schattenmagie des Stabes. „Mhhhh", machte der Mann. „Anscheinend war es wirklich nur eine Fehlfunktion. Wirklich seltsam. Wahrscheinlich muss das Gerät ganz aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden, denn eigentlich sollte es nach einer Eichung 1 Woche lang zuverlässig sein und nicht nur 2 Tage. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung."

Zufrieden fuhr er anschließend noch einmal Sugoroku ab, bei dem der Magiedetektor seiner Meinung nach dann hätte auch defekt sein müssen. Die Überprüfung der anderen lief auch relativ reibungslos ab, mal abgesehen davon, dass Baku-Ra den Wachmann anknurrte, als dieser ihn abfuhr und umso mehr, als er es mit Ryou tat.

„Da das erledigt ist, möchte ich nun ihre Zauberstäbe, damit ich sie registrieren kann", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er den Rutendetektor in sein Schreibtischpult zurückgelegt hatte, nahm er ein anderes Objekt heraus, das wie eine einschalige Waage aussah.

Sugoroku holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Innenseite seiner Jacke, wo er ihn aufbewahrte, und reichte ihn dem Mann. Der Beamte nahm ihn und legte ihn auf das Gerät, wenige Sekunden später hielt er einen Pergamentstreifen in der Hand.

„Fünfzehn Zoll, Kern Drachenherzfaser, 54 Jahre in Gebrauch, richtig?"

„Na ja, es sind 55 in einem Monat. Ich weiß noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als…"

„Ja, ja", unterbrach der Beamte ihn, „54 Jahre sind es im Moment und so genau brauch ich es nicht. Hier nehmen sie ihn zurück", fuhr er fort, als er ihm den Zauberstab reichte. Sugoroku nahm ihn schmollend und der Beamte spießte den Zettel auf einen Messingdorn auf seinem Pult. „Der nächste."

Yami trat zögernd vor und überreichte seinen Zauberstab. Der Mann legte auch ihn auf Waage. Diese wackelte heftig, schließlich jedoch spuckte sie einen Zettel aus.

Der Mann nahm ihn vorsichtig und las vor: „Zwölf Zoll, Kern: Haar, 700 Jahre in Gebrauch? Was ist das für Haar?" fragte er zögerlich.

„Es ist Sphingenhaar und der Zauberstab ist meines Wissens erst ca. 6 Wochen in Gebrauch", erwiderte Yami gelangweilt. „Vorher lag er in Mr. Ollivanders Laden rum, und niemand konnte ihn benutzen."

„Ähhhmm, ok", sagte der Mann verunsichert. „Dann werde ich das hier einfach verbessern. Bei so ungewöhnlichem Kern ist es möglich, dass das Gerät ihn nicht erkennt."

Er strich die letzten beiden Informationen durch und krakelte etwas auf den Zettel. Dann winkte er Ryou heran, der ihm auch zögernd seinen Zauberstab reichte. Wieder ruckelte das Gerät heftig und spuckte schließlich ein Pergamentstreifen aus. „Zehn ½ Zoll, Phönixfeder, 49 Jahre in Gebrauch?"

„Nein, der Stab wurde erst vor etwa 5 Wochen von Meister Kyosh in Japan angefertigt. Und der Kern besteht aus einer Drachenflügelschuppe und einer Engelsfeder, die ich ihm selbst gab, als er etwas wollte, das zu mir passt."

„Gut", sagte der Mann, der immer unsicherer wurde. „Dann schreib ich das halt auf. Das ist ja wirklich noch nie passiert!"

„Die Jungen haben alle ungewöhnliche Zauberstäbe", mischte sich Sugoroku ein. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Ihnen einfach jeder die Angabe so sagt? Dann würde das schneller gehen. Da sie sowieso alle erst seit kurzem in Gebrauch sind, ist es eh unwahrscheinlich, dass sie versehendlich aktiviert werden. Deshalb wird doch dieser Test hier durchgeführt, oder? Und wir müssen uns langsam beeilen."

„Ähm, natürlich. Eigentlich darf ich das nicht, aber ich denke, wenn sie es niemandem sagen, sage ich auch nichts. Also einer nach dem anderen."

Kaiba trat als nächstes vor. „Dreizehn ½ Zoll, Juwelendrache, 6 Wochen in Gebrauch."

Yugi war der nächste. „Zehn Zoll, Pegasusfeder, ebenfalls ca. 6 Wochen in Gebrauch."

Baku-Ra grummelte nur. „Dreizehn Zoll, Zombieherz und Drachenschuppe, und so wie Ryou habe ich ihn seit 5 Wochen."

„Also gut", sagte der Mann, nachdem er es niedergeschrieben und die Zettel auf seinen Dorn gesteckt hatte. „Nehmen sie jetzt einen dieser Aufzüge. Sie müssen in den 12. Stock." Er zeigte auf die goldenen Portale, durch die ab und zu Hexen und Zauberer gingen.

Sugoroku bedankte sich bei ihm, und sie gingen durch das Portal, das ihnen am nächsten war. Dann gingen sie zum nächstbesten Fahrstuhl, zusammen mit einigen anderen Hexen und Zauberern. Nur Sekunden später ging die Tür wieder auf und die gleiche kühle Frauenstimme wie bei Eingang sagte: „Zwölfter Stock, Abteilung für magische Bildung, mit dem Studienausschuss, Komitee für Lehrpläne und Schulbücher sowie Aufsicht über Genehmigungen von Zaubersondererlaubnissen speziell für Nachhilfeunterricht."

Sie stiegen aus, während viele kleine Papiervögel in den Fahrstuhl sausten. „Guten Tag", weckte eine helle Mädchenstimme neben ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie entgegen der mädchenhaften Stimme eine kleine Hexe, die an eine Kröte erinnerte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sugoroku Muto. Ich habe schon so viel von Ihnen gehört. Sie sind eine Legende als Zaubereiminister", sagte sie zu dem Älteren.

„Auch mir ist es eine Freude, Miss…?" sagte Sugoroku, der wieder einmal dankbar für sein Schauspieltalent war, das es ihm gestattete, selbst den ihm unsympathischsten Menschen ein strahlendes ‚Politikerlächeln' zu zeigen.

„Oh, ich bin Dolores Jane Umbridge." Zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion wandte sie sich den Jungen zu. „Oh, und das muss Ihr Enkel und seine Freunde sein, die für den Einstufungstest hier sind", sagte sie extrem freundlich, nicht merkend, dass es eher einschleimend als freundlich klang. „Folgen sie mir, ich bringe sie zum Prüfungsausschuss."

„Sehr freundlich", erwiderte Sugoroku, der immer noch sein Politikerlächeln zeigte.

"Nein, was für süße Kinder, wenn auch teilweise etwas sonderbare Frisuren", trällerte die Frau, während sie vor den sechsen herging, ab und zu nach hinten schauend. „Ich werde ab diesem Jahr übrigens die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts unterrichten." Sie waren an einer Tür angekommen, die durch ein Schild als Konferenzraum ausgewiesen war. Umbridge war stehen geblieben, hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht und tätschelte Yugis Kopf, während sie weitersprach: „Und das bedeutet, dass ich einige von euch süßen Rackern unterrichten darf. Und keine Sorge. Mein Unterricht wird viel besser sein als der meiner verantwortungslosen Vorgänger."

„Ähm, schön", sagte Yugi. Der Junge zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, wich etwas zurück, um außerhalb ihrer Reichweite zu sein, und flüchtete in die sichere Umarmung von Yami, der die Frau böse anschaute. Auch Kaibas Blick war noch viel kälter und bedrohlicher geworden. Beschützend stellte er sich hinter Yami und Yugi.

/-/Ich mag diese Frau nicht. Ihre Seele ist irgendwie hinterlistig und falsch./-/

/'/Ich weiß, was du meinst. Die Aura, die mir mein Stab bei ihr zeigt, ist denen ähnlich, die die Big 5 haben. Aber sie denkt im Gegensatz zu denen nur an Ruhm und Annerkennung und nicht an Geld./'/

Umbridges Lächeln verlor kurz an Breite und in ihren Augen war einen Moment lang Angst zu sehen, als sie Yamis und Kaibas Blicke bemerkte. Aber als sie zu Sugoroku zurücksah, war es sofort wieder wie vorher. „Also, dann mal los. Das Prüfungskomitee erwartet uns bereits."

Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Sugoroku und die Jungen folgten ihr. An einem langen Tisch saßen 14 Leute. Zwei davon kannten Yami, Yugi und Kaiba: Dumbledore, die Hiramoto-Zwillinge((3)) und Lucius Malfoy. Sugoroku und die Jungen setzen sich auf Stühle, die vor dem langen Tisch standen, während Umbridge den einzigen freien Stuhl am Tisch, neben dem stattlichen Mann in der Mitte einnahm.

„Willkommen", sagte dieser, nach dem er der Hexe freundlich zugenickt hatte. „Ich bin Cornelius Fugde, der Zaubereiminister für Großbritannien. Ich leite dieses Prüfungskomitee. Diese 14 Zauberer und Hexen werden zusammen mit mir bewerten, in welche Klasse sie eingestuft werden können. Miss Hiramoto, wenn sie so freundlich wären?"((4))

„Selbstverständlich", sagte die japanische Direktorin würdevoll in perfektem Englisch. „Zwei der Arbeiten werden schriftlich sein, nämlich Magiegeschichte und Pflanzenkunde. Die vorgesehene Zeit für diese beiden Prüfungen wird jeweils eine Stunde sein. Sie können selbstverständlich japanisch oder englisch schreiben, ganz wie es ihnen beliebt. Zwischen diesen beiden haben sie 15 Minuten Zeit, sich zu erholen. Danach werden wir alle zusammen Mittag essen, so dass sie fit für den zweiten und größeren Prüfungsblock sind. Dieser wird so gegen 13:00 Uhr beginnen. Dabei werden sie jeweils einzeln mündlich und praktisch geprüft in den Fächern Zaubertränke, Zaubersprüche, Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Jede dieser Prüfungen wird etwa eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde in Anspruch nehmen und den Rest der Zeit bis zur nächsten vollen Stunde können sie wieder zum Ausruhen benutzen. Ein Austausch über die Fragen, die ihre Freunde hatten, ist übrigens sinnlos, denn in den mündlichen Prüfungen haben wir fünf verschiedene Fragen- bzw. Aufgabenkataloge. Weitere Fragen?"

„Wann kriegen die Jungen die Ergebnisse?" wollte Sugoroku wissen.

„Sobald sie in die Schule kommen, wird ihnen das Ergebnis mitgeteilt", erwiderte Fugde. „Die Prüfungen werden zusammengerechnet und daraus ergibt sich die Jahrgangsstufe. Noch weitere Fragen?"

Da keine kamen, führte Umbridge sie in einen Nachbarraum. Als die Fünf den Raum betraten, spürten sie die Schummelprüfer, die sofort losgehen würden, falls man irgendeine Form des magischen Spicken verwendete, zumindest den Zauberern bekannte Formen. Im Raum standen fünf Pulte und ein breiter Tisch. Nachdem jeder der Jungen an einem Pult Platz genommen hatte, verteilte die Hexe, die anscheinend in diesem Prüfungsabschnitt die Leitung innehatte, die Fragebögen und leere Pergamentrollen für die Antworten. Die Prüfung bestand aus jeweils fünf Fragen zu dem Stoff der ersten vier Klassen. Sie waren nicht schwer für die fünf. Aber trotzdem schrieben sie fast die ganze Zeit, um möglichst viele Aspekte anzuführen, da Geschichte ja oft verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Interpretation gibt.

Den Test über die Pflanzen schafften die fünf Schattenmagier sehr viel schneller. Selbst Ryou, der wie immer am ordentlichsten von ihnen war und es neunmal überprüft hatte, ehe er, gedrängelt von Baku-Ra, dass er endlich kommen solle, seine Blätter abgab.

Das Mittagessen verlief friedlich und die Jungen spielten sogar etwas. Sugoroku hatte sein ‚Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht' für sechs Spieler dabei und die Jungen vertrieben sich die Zeit bei dem lustigen Spiel.((5)) Baku-Ra jubelte jedes Mal, wenn er eine von Yamis Figuren rauswerfen konnte, was allerdings nur zweimal der Fall war, während der Grabräuber ständig seine Figuren verlor. Aber gerade als Yugi und Yami mit ihrem vierten Stein fast am Ziel waren, und es vermutlich einen Sieger gegeben hätte, war es kurz vor 13:00 Uhr und sie wurden von Hiramoto Hokuto dazu aufgefordert, ihr Spiel sofort zu beenden, damit die Prüfungen weitergehen konnten.

Schmollend standen Yugi und Yami auf, nachdem die anderen drei sich schon erhoben hatten. Sie zogen aus einer Box Kugeln von 1 bis 5, die sich in Plaketten verwandelten, die sie sich an den Mantel hefteten. Dann gingen sie in den Prüfungsraum mit der entsprechenden Nummer, wo jeweils drei Prüfer sie erwarteten. Nach ihren Pausen, die die Prüfer zur Beratung nutzen, wechselten sie die Räume. Auch diese Prüfungen absolvierten sie selbstverständlich ohne Probleme.

Als alle Prüfungen erledigt waren, verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen nach Hause. Am Samstag genossen sie ihre Freizeit noch einmal miteinander. Ryou und Baku-Ra kehrten am Samstag um die Mittagszeit mit Chetmety nach Japan zurück, wobei er sich nur schwer von Benu trennen konnte. Nach einem rührenden Abschied, bei welchem Chetmety Benu mehrmalsversprechen musste, ihn bald mal zu besuchen, verließen die zwei Weißhaarigen und die Schlange das Haus.

Den Rest des Samstages verbrachten Yugi, Yami und Kaiba mit einem letzten Date, da sie sich um das Packen dank der Hauselfen nicht kümmern mussten. Zunächst machten sie einen kleinen Spaziergang über das riesige Grundstück, dann wollten sie zu abend essen. Als sie vom Strand, über den sie auf dem Rückweg gegangen waren, zurückkamen, erwartete sie auf der Terrasse bereits besagtes Mahl. Sie genossen die warme Brise und lauschten dem Vogelgesang, während der letzte Tag ihrer Ferien sich seinem Ende zuneigte. Als die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, gingen sie zu Bett. Nachdem sie sich intensiv geliebt hatten, schliefen sie schließlich ineinander verschlungen ein, während von draußen die Sterne und in den späteren Nachstunden auch das letzte Viertel des abnehmenden Mondes((6)) über sie wachten.((7))

Ende von ‚Schattenmagier 1: Sommerferien'

Anmerkungen

((1)) Die Beschreibung des Einganges usw. ist nach ‚Harry Potter - und der Orden des Phönix', S. 151ff. Die Adresse ist von mir frei gewählt. Mit Magicians Hilfe (siehe Kapitel 7).

((2)) Baku-Ra braucht in so einem Fall selbstverständlich einen Nachnamen. Und da ich mich bisher darum gedrückt habe, lege ich jetzt einfach mal fest, dass Sugoroku und Dumbledore für ihn gefälschte Dokumente haben anfertigen lassen. Und damit der Name auch passt, haben sie Tjai (das ist die angenommene Aussprache für eines der Wörter für ‚Dieb' im Altägyptischen) genommen. Die meisten Nachnamen sind ja auch historisch gesehen aus Berufsbezeichnungen entstanden (die offensichtlichsten und häufigsten im Deutschen sind vermutlich ‚Müller' und ‚Schneider').   
Magician: Was man da noch so alles aufzählen könnte… Hm… Weber, Becker (na ja, wird heute anders geschrieben), Maler, Bauer, Meier… da gibt's sicher noch mehr ‚lach'  
Annuket: So genau wollte ich es dann doch nicht. Es gibt sehr viele.

((3)) Magician: Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, aber waren Yugi und Yami bei dem Besuch in Iwazakura dabei? Wenn nicht, woher kennen sie die beiden dann?  
Annuket: Nein, Yami und Yugi waren nicht in Iwazakura dabei. Aber Kaiba hat ihnen seine Erinnerung gezeigt und deshalb wissen seine Geliebten, wie die beiden aussehen.  
Magician: Aaaaha... 'Schweißtropfen'

((4)) Magician: Was mir gerade auffällt: Warum werden sie eigentlich alle fünf in England geprüft? Gibt's in Japan keine Einrichtung dafür? Annuket: Natürlich gäbe es in Japan eine derartige Einrichtung! Aber warum sollen zwei getrennte Prüfungen stattfinden? Auch Ministerien können sparsam sein. Da Dumbledore diese Prüfung ins Rollen gebracht hat und Yami, Yugi und Kaiba sonst einen Extratest als Austauschschüler machen müssten, findet es gleich in London statt. Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal, dass ein paar im Prüfungsausschuss japanische Ministeriumsangestellte sind.

((5)) Magician: Aaaaaaaw, wie süüüüß! ‚ächz' Sorry, aber wenn jemand ‚Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht' in meiner Gegenwart als lustig bezeichnet, werd ich immer sarkastisch… Ich kann diesem Spiel nichts abgewinnen und kann mir nebenbei nicht vorstellen, dass die Hikaris viel Spaß dabei hätten. Ich sage nur: Yami und Baku-Ra plus ein Spiel, bei dem man dem Mitspieler möglichst oft eine reinwürgen soll… Steht das Ministerium noch?  
Annuket: Als Kind mochte ich es auch nie. Aber wenn man es mit den richtigen Leuten spielt, ist es Ok und kann sogar sehr lustig sein. Und ja, das Ministerium steht noch. Schließlich ist Ryou dabei…

((6)) Ich habe extra nachgeschaut, was für ein Mond am 31.08.2002 war, in der Annahme, die Geschichte spielt in diesem Jahr… Und ich habe dadurch gelernt, dass der abnehmende Mond erst in der zweiten Nachhälfte sichtbar ist. Ja, ja, Fanfiction bildet…

((7))Magician 'verträumt seufz': Haach, wie romantisch...

Dumbledore 'hebt Schweigezauber wieder auf' Annuket: ... noch die Zentauren im Wald, noch Aragog, noch Rex Raptor, noch die kleine Pest (so wäre Rebeccas Name, wenn es nach mir geht), noch die Waschbecken in den Mädchentoiletten in Hogwarts, noch-   
Dumbledore: Ähm, Annuket?   
Annuket: -die Kerzen in der großen Halle, noch-   
Dumbledore: Annuket?   
Annuket: -die Bläschen, die das U-Boot von Professor Hopkins hinterlässt, als er Atlantis entdeckt, um später davon Yami und seinen Freunden zu erzählen, noch-   
Dumbledore: ANNUKET!   
Annuket 'schreckt hoch': Was? Jetzt hast du mich rausgebracht. Wo war ich gerade? Jetzt muss ich von vorne anfangen!   
Dumbledore: Ich denke, die Leute haben verstanden, dass dir weder Yugioh noch Harry Potter gehören.   
Annuket: Wirtklich? Ok, dann kann der Epilog ja jetzt los gehen.   
Dumbledore: Das ist schon erledigt. So, nun schreib lieber weiter, als hier deine Zeit zu verschleudern. Ich weiß genau, dass du erst bei Kapitel 9 bist.   
Annuket: Ok, ich mach ja schon. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wann ich den Prolog von 'Schattenmagier 2' hochlade. Da ich ja nur noch 10 Kapitel Spielraum habe und nun die Korrekturarbeiten noch dazu zu machen sind, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn es den erst in 2 Wochen gibt (in der Hoffnung, dass ich endlich zur gleichen Zeit Zeit zum Schreiben habe wie meine Muse, um mich zu unterstützen.  
Magician 'kommt rein, hat den letzten Teil gehört': In zwei Wochen...? 'murmelt' Verflixt, dann muss ich mich ja richtig ranhalten mit dem Korrigieren...  
Annuket: Ok, dann in zwei Wochen. Dann habe ich auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit, weil ich dann einen Lateinintensivkurs habe, für den ich bestimmt viel tun muss. Es wäre schön, wenn es wieder ein paar Reviews geben würde, bis dann, Annuket.  
Magician 'nimmt sie zur Seite': So, und jetzt lass uns doch mal über Chetmety und den versuchten Mord an unschuldigen Beta-readern reden...  
Annuket: Was? So etwas würde meine arme kleine unschuldige Riesenschlange nie tun! Er ist lieb und nett und knuddelig und---  
Magician 'deutet auf Würgemale am Hals': Dann erklär mir mal DAS.  
Annuket: Ohhhhhhh, ihr habt Freundschaft geschlossen 'verzückt' Dann muss ich ihn gleich zum Tee einladen. 'rennt raus zum nächsten Telefon'  
Magician 'kurz vor der Explosion': Ich...bring...sie...um! 'rennt hinterher' 'man hört lautes Scheppern, dann Magicians Stimme, leiser werdend' ANNUket... 'es folgen noch einige undefinierbare Geräusche, dann herrscht Stille'  
Dumbledore 'lächelt': Ok, das ist nun aber das Ende von Annukets erster Geschichte. Jetzt kann ich endlich in Ruhe weiter arbeiten. Bis zum nächsten Teil.


End file.
